A diffrent Percy Jackson and the Olympians
by cynder1827
Summary: What would happen if Sally dies and Percy was raised by some of the gods? Watch the story of Percy Jackson told in a different tale and it will be the same as the book except some of it and the couples but you already guesses that. One more thing I'm sorry for changing it but my reason is in the summary in the first chapter so I hope you guys will still like it and will support it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: OK for everyone that has already favored this Fanfict I just wanted to say sorry for changing it and that I hope that this one will be equally as good. The only difference is that Percy does spend time with Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Demeter, and Persephone and of course Artemis. All the other gods will have the same feelings towards him as they do in the book. I only changed it because I realized that having all the gods like Percy was a bit too much so I decided to do this one. In this version Sally still dies but instead of the gods taking care of him Poseidon will entrust his son's care with Artemis herself. So Artemis will be like Percy's Mother and Zoe and Phoebe are like his sisters. Be ashore that Percy will still be the son of Poseidon and all that other stuff he just will feel like Artemis is like his mom. Also I thought I would give it a better story so I can make it a better Percico story but I hope you guys will still read it and I hope you enjoy!**

**Couples in first series: Percy & Nico, Grover & Juniper, Chris & Clarisse, Charles & Silena, and Jake & Will**

**Couples in second series: Percy & Nico, Jason & Leo, Piper & Annabeth, Frank & Hazel, and Jake & Will**

**Enjoy**

**The Moon's new responsibility**

In a cabin near the ocean, you could hear screaming coming from it "'Where's the child?!" the voice in the dark asked "I will never tell you!" Sally screamed as she was being strangled by the creator "You will tell me so he can serve our lord and help him reshape this world" It said "Never! I will not let him be influenced by him!" Sally screamed as it just squeezed her titer "You are driving my patients woman now tell me where he is!" it yelled, "I'd rather die!" she said "Alright then" It said. Then it strangled her and she died. Once it knew she was dead it drooped her body and went to go search for the child.

After awhile of searching there was nothing there **'well?' **A new voice asked "The boy is not hear sir" it said **'hmm that woman hide him well but it doesn't matter he will join us soon as well as others like him, for now fall back'** the voice said "Yes sir" it said and it left the cabin. A short while later a secret panel from behind the fire place opened up to revile a girl holding a baby. Once she saw no one was there she got out of her hiding spot and closed it then went see Sally. The girl looked down at the boy and was saddened "I'm sorry little one for your lost" she whispered. After awhile she started heading for New York, towards the empire state building.

Once there she grabbed the keys to the six hundred floor and went up. Once there she went to search for a specific god. Then she found him, Poseidon god of the sea's and he was talking to his older brother Hades god of the underworld "Lord Poseidon may I speck with you?" she asked and the two gods turned to look at her "Ah Pyra what a pleasant surprise what brings you hear?" he asked smiling "I come bringing bad new" she said and that got his attention "What is it?" he asked "It is Sally, she…she is dead sir" She said "What!" Poseidon shouted "Who is Sally?" Hades asked "She is a mortal woman I meet and kind of you know" Poseidon said blushing a little "Ow…wait, what! you have a child you know what Zeus will do when he finds out" Hades said " I know and I hope you will not tell him" Poseidon pleaded. Hades signed "Fine but only because I have nothing agents you…Zeus on the other hand" Hades didn't finish that thought before Persephone came in "Hades what is going on her-" she didn't finish before seeing a baby in Pyra's arms "Aw is that a baby?" she asked and Pyra nodded before Persephone came over and looked at him "Aw he so cute" she said "He's Poseidon's kid" Hades said "May I hold him" Persephone asked and Poseidon nodded and she picked him up.

Persephone just kept smiling at the boy "Well looks like I'm going to be helping you out now" Hades said "Thank you Hades" Poseidon said and Hades nodded that's when they heard another voice "Persephone where are you?!" Demeter called out "Oh no…" Hades said. Then Demeter came in "There you are Persephon-" she didn't finish for her eyes went to the child then Persephone "What on earth is going on here!" Demeter shouted which scared the child and he began to cry "Now look what you did!" Hades shouted "Please explain to me what this is" she said "That Poseidon's Kid woman!" Hades shouted "Oh…that would make more since" she said "You think" Hades said as Persephone tried to calm the boy down while the two were still arguing. That when two other's joined in " What is going one in here" Artemis asked as her and Athena came in "Oh Artemis thank goodness can you please help me calm the child down" Persephone asked as she handed the child to Artemis who started singing a lullaby.

Once the child stopped crying they started whispering "What is going on here?" Athena asked "Well you see me and Hades were talking then Pyra comes in and say's sally is dead, who is the boy's mother, then Persephone comes in asking to hold him, which I allowed, then Demeter came in thinking he was Hades and Persephone's kid now this" Poseidon said "Oh that would explain why he started crying" Artemis said "So he's your son?" Athena asked and Poseidon nodded "Yes, and I beg of you two, do not tell anyone else if Zeus were to find out he will be really mad at me" Poseidon said. Artemis and Athena looked at each other before looking back at him and nodded "Fine we won't tell anyone" Artemis said and Athena nodded in agreement "Thank you" he said and the both nodded.

The Persephone asked "So what's his name anyway?" she asked "Perseus Jackson" Poseidon said "Oh can we call him Percy instead, it sounds better" Demeter asked "sure" Poseidon said. Artemis started felling movements in her arms. She looked down to see Percy was opening his eyes, which were sea green, and he was looking at her "Um guys he's awake" she said and everyone gathered around and Percy looked at them "Hello Percy I'm your dad" Poseidon said "Pa-pa" Percy said before giggling and Poseidon smiled "I'm your Uncle Hades" Hades said "Ha-de" Percy said smiling and that actually made Hades smile "I'm your aunt Persephone" "Perse-phone" that made Persephone laugh "I'm your Aunt Demeter" "Deme-ter" Demeter smiled "I'm Athena" "Athen-a" Athena smiled a little "And I'm Pyra" "Pi-ra" Pyra laughed then Percy looked at Artemis. Before she could say anything Percy bet her to it "Mama" Percy said laughing.

Artemis eyes widen "Well it looks like Percy thinks you're his mother" Demeter said smiling "Well she did sing to him and she was the first one he saw so it would make since" Athena said "So does that mean Percy will be staying with Artemis?" Persephone asked. Everyone looked at her she thought for a moment before looking at the Percy who was smiling at her and she signed "Alright he can stay with me, but only until he's old enough to walk and talk by himself but since the hunters aren't used to actually having boys around he'll have to go somewhere else" she said and everyone else nodded. Then Pyra said something "Maybe he could stay at the cabin…I mean sure sally may have died there but its close enough to the sea just in case he needs his dad, dark enough if he needs Hades and it's near a forest so Persephone and Demeter can visit and Athena can just come whenever she once as well as I can" Pyra said and the six nodded "Alright then when he turns six you can send him there, Pyra and I will make it more home for him before he gets there" Poseidon said "Yes and when he does get there I will teach him what he needs to know" Athena said "Oh and I can teach him about the different plants" Persephone said excitedly "I could teach him about the herbs and what is eatable" Demeter said "I guess I can teach him how to fight" Hades said "I'll teach him about the constellations and how to navigate them, and also how to track" Artemis said "And I'll teach him how to use his power's" Poseidon said "I'll just be around if he needs me" Pyra said and they nodded in agreement before going their separate ways.

Once back at her camp she was greeted by her lieutenant Zoë Nightshade and Phoebe "Welcome back my lady I hope thy had a great tr-" she didn't finish before looking at her arms "My lady is that a baby?" Phoebe asked "Yes and he will be your new little brother" she said giving Percy to Zoë how looked at him then Smiled "He is so small" Zoe said and Phoebe nodded. That's when Percy opened his eyes and looked at the two "Hello little one I am Zoë" she said "Ze" Percy said "And I'm phoebe" "Phe" he said then started to giggle and that made the two smile "My lady his eyes, is he the son if Poseidon?" Zoë asked "Yes, he has asked me to watch over him until he is six and then we must take him to a cabin in Montauk, for I fear new hunters will not like his presents hear" Artemis said and the two nodded "Alright my lady" they both said before the three entered the tent.

As the years past Artemis fears came as she saw some of the hunters did not like Percy's presents but the other half liked him especially Zoë and Phoebe who became like sisters to him and he did have fun hanging with them whenever they had the time and even though Artemis wasn't really him mother he still called her that. Of course the other six visit him and he was happy to see them. Yet when Percy turned six it was time for him to leave. Zoë and Phoebe hugged him "Do not worry little brother we will see each other again" Zoë said "Promise" Percy said holding his pinkie up and Zoë laughed and intertwined her pinkie with his "I promise" Phoebe did the same "Are you ready Percy?" Artemis asked "Yes mommy" he said taking her hand "I will be back in an hour Zoë" she said walking away with Percy "Yes my lady" she said and waved at Percy who waved back before disappearing with Artemis. After thirty minutes the made it to the cabin and they walked in. Once in Artemis put Percy's stuff onto the bed, when she looked back at Percy he was crying on the couch "What's wrong Percy?" she asked sitting in front of him "I-I'm going to be alone" he said crying "Oh Percy only for the nights and even then I'll be watch you" She said softly "W-why can't I just stay with you, Ze and Phe" he asked "Oh Percy as much as we would love to have you stay with us you can" she said "w-why?" he asked "Because the new hunters don't really want a boy around camp and I can't make you both happy" she said and Percy looked down.

Then he started talking again "I-is it because I'm not your real son?" he asked and Artemis shock her head "Ow no Percy that's not it, it's just my responsibility is to my hunters first and I have to make them feel like it home" She said then hugging him "But I promise you I'll visit as fast as I can" she said and Percy sniffed "Pinkie promise?" he asked "Pinkie promise" Artemis said laughing "Besides your father, Uncle Hades, Aunt Persephone, Aunt Demeter, Aunt Athena and Pyra will be coming over to see you and help you learn" Artemis said "Learn what?" Percy asked "About things that can help you, what can hurt you and what you can use to help others also about the history of our world and the outside world…oh and before I forget also to control your powers and how to fight" she said "Why?" "We will not be with you forever Percy, we just want you to survive so we'll be able to visit you in the future" Artemis said smiling "Ok mommy" Percy said hugging her and smiled and that's when school live began for Percy.

Every Mondays he would have botany classes with Persephone, Tuesday he would have Herbology with Demeter, Wednesday he would have history lessons with Athena, Thursday he would learn to control his power with his father and Friday he would learn some skills on fighting (because he did not know or have a weapon yet) from Hades and of course on the weekends he would be with Pyra just having a normal day. At the end of every month Percy would get an exam from all of them, except for Pyra, and he would have to pass in order to make it to the next level. Luckily Percy did remember all of it and managed to pass. If you all are wondering about Artemis well whenever she was here she would have ether Zoë or Phoebe with her to spend time with him or teach him how to navigate stars or track things down. Yet Artemis taught him how to be aware of his surroundings to anticipate if something was heading his direction. Throw it all Percy was having the time of his life, sure he didn't like the homework, but he loved spending time with everyone.

As the years went on Percy got more skilled in a lot of things, he even learned how to climb trees, learned which fruit is rip or not etc. Throw out everything Percy still had a lot of time for fun and exploring his surroundings but of course it had to end "Percy! Can we talk?" Poseidon asked and Percy nodded "Be right down dad" Percy said climbing down the tree. Once down he went to his dad "What's up dad?" Percy asked "Well first of I just wanted to say happy Birthday Percy" Poseidon said handing him a small box "Thanks dad" Percy said "Well it's not every day you turn twelve" He said smiling and Percy opened it to revel a ballpoint pen. Percy looked at his dad confusedly and Poseidon laughed "Uncap it" He said and Percy did just that and then it became a sword "Is this celestial bronze?" Percy asked "yes this is sword used to be mine now it is yours, its name is Anaklusmos" He said "Riptide" Percy said and Poseidon nodded "I figured you would need a weapon" He said and Percy hugged him "Thanks dad" He said and Poseidon nodded and returned it "Your welcome". After awhile the broke of "Ok now for the second new, we have all decided that it if finally time for you to go to camp" He said "Why?" Percy asked "Well if you have notes the weather is getting worse" Poseidon said "Is Zeus mad at you?" Percy asked "Yes he thinks I am responsible for stealing his Master bolt" Poseidon said rolling his eyes "But I thought you guys aren't allowed to steal each other's weapons" Percy said "We aren't, but he thinks I hired a Hero to do it, I also fear that he may know of you existence".

Percy looked down "But dad I've never been to Olympus, only here and the underworld" Percy clamed "I believe you Percy but Zeus does not care he wants his master bolt back and I'm hoping by you going there you could find it and clear your name" Poseidon said. Percy thought about it for a few minutes before nodded "OK I'll go, when do I leave?" Percy asked "This summer for now you finish you school work" Poseidon said smiling "Don't I always" Percy said smiling and Poseidon nodded "Oh and one more thing I will clam you as my son after your first game of capture the flag" He said "Capture the flag?" Percy asked "It is a game the play, you'll find out more about that later but for now it time to go meet up with Uncle Hades" Poseidon said and Percy nodded "Ok see yah dad" Percy said running to go meet up with his Uncle.

Now it was the last month before summer and Percy was waiting for Is Aunt Athena to come back with his results "Relax Percy I'm sure you past" Pyra said writing in a note book "I know but I want to know that I know this stuff before going to this camp and I want them to know I tried" he said passing back and forth. That's when they saw a flash of light and Athena came from it "Aunt Athena, how'd I do" Percy asked "You got a 96% in botany, a 95% in Herbology, a 98% in history, 99% in power, 100% in fighting and 98% in tracing and navigating" she said smiling at him "YES!" Percy said excitedly "Yes and I must say we are proud of you" Athena said smiling at him "Thanks Aunt Athen, I wanted to make you guys proud before going to camp, I mean I know you guys are going to teach me again when summers over but I wanted you guys to know I tried" He said "We know you tried Percy" Hades said. That when he realized everyone was there "We wanted to say good bye until the fall" Persephone said hugging him which he gladly returned "We also wanted to give you things for your trip or on the quest you most likely will have" Poseidon said "I wanted to give you this" Persephone said handing him a bag of _Althaea officinalis _"Althaea officinalis, but then only grow in August" Percy said "Well when you're the goddess of Spring you can do things" Persephone said "Thanks Auntie" Percy said hugging her "Your welcome" she said smiling at him and hugging back again "As for me I wanted you to have this" Demeter said handing him a bag of pot marigolds "I think you will find it useful with wounds" Demeter said "Thanks Aunt Demeter" Percy said hugging her which she returned.

Then it was Athena's turn "I want to give you this" she said handing him a journal "It so you can write down your own history" she said "It is enchanted so even if you get to the last page more will appear" she finished "Thanks Aunt Athena" Percy said hugging her and she returned it. Next was Hades "I'll give you this" He said handing him a black bag with blue designs "It is also enchanted, so you can put as much as you need in there it is also indestructible so you can take whenever you want to" Hades said "Thanks uncle Hades" Percy said hugging him "Your welcome" Hades said a little uncomfortable but hugged him back "As for me Percy I want you to have this" Artemis said handing him a compose which instead of showing him North, South, East or West showed him constellations "As long as the moons out it will show you the way" She said "Thanks…mom" he said hugging her "Your welcome" she said smiling and hugging him Then he but the his gives into the bag Hades gave him "Well we must leave you but we will see you in the Fall" Athena said leaving fallowed by Persephone and Demeter, then Hades and the only two who remand where Artemis and Poseidon "Well I'll be seeing you Percy, try to be careful, ok?" Artemis asked "Oh but where's the fun in that" Percy said and Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled before kissing his head "I'll see you Percy in the fall" she said leaving "Well looks like I'm last so I just wanted to say good luck Percy and as Artemis said be Careful" He said hugging Percy which he returned it "I will dad I promise" Percy said "Good well I'll be seeing you" Poseidon said leaving.

Once they were all gone Percy signed "What wrong?" Pyra asked "Nothing, it's just…tomorrow is where my journey really begins, I just hope I'm ready" Percy said and Pyra put her hands on his shoulder "Don't worry Percy I know you're ready I'm just wondering if it is ready for you".


	2. Camp Life Begins

Camp life begins

Percy POV:

It was finally time for me to go to the camp. I was so nerves, and it wasn't because the first impression thing, it was because this will be the first time in my entire life I'm going to be around a lot of people. I mean sure I may be able to make some friends but I still feel uncomfortable being around people. I signed as I waited for this Keeper name Grover Underwood to come pick me up "Don't worry Percy you'll be fine" Pyra said getting my stuff ready "I know it's just I've never been around so many people, it's going to feel weird to me" Percy said looking down. When Pyra was done she sat down with next to me "I know it will be different but you'll be able to have friends and you might even find a nice boy" she said grinning and I blush at that. You see the only reason I like boys better is because for the first six years of my life I was surrounded by girls and the other half I was still mostly razed by girls…except for my dad and Uncle Hades but other than that nope. I signed and looked down "Yeah but I'm not going there to find someone Pyra, I'm going there to clear my name as well as my father's" I said and she nodded "I know, I know but can you at least find someone in your second year?" she asked and I glared at her "Fine third year but I am not going any higher" she said and I rolled my eyes "Pyra I'm not really a sociable I doubt I'll find anyone" I said "I'm sure you will Percy you just got to have faith" She said before getting up "We'll I better go, I'll see you around Percy" She said before leavening "Bye" I said and then she was gone.

After an hour I finally heard a knock on the door "Hello is someone named Percy Jackson in there?" He asked and I got up and answered the door. Grover was apparently a tall satyr with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, Caucasian skin, chin wispy beard and hairy brown goat legs, but then again when don't satyr's have hair brown goat legs "You must be Grover, please come in I just need to finish some things in here" I told him and started walking to the kitchen and he came in and sat down "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked "D-do you have any cans?" he asked and I toast him an empty one of course and he started eating it. I grabbed my bag and went back to the living room "So is this your first job or something?" I asked "W-well this isn't my first job but it is my second job with someone important" Grover said "How am I important?" I asked "Well according to Chiron you're a big deal and from you're sent it's true" Grover said and I looked at him "Chiron?" I asked. I mean I know who he is from Athena but I didn't actually know he was still around "Yeah he's the camps activity director" Grover said and I nodded. When I was done I told him we could go and then we started walking. Along the way we started talking about ourselves and I couldn't help but feel like we were becoming friend, you know for someone you meet twenty minutes ago.

After awhile we finally made it…ok in about ten minutes we'll make it. Except for the point that we both stopped. My reason was because I heard something coming our way "Why'd you stop?" I asked "I smell something, something bad" He said turning around as did I "Maybe we should just run" I said "Good idea" he said as we started running up the hill and that's when we heard a loud roar. I looked back and saw something I thought I never would see, the Minotaur "Is that?!" I asked "Yes, but I don't understand how he found us so fast" Grover said as we continued running. Then out of nowhere a tree was coming towards us "Look out!" I said, but it was too late the tree knocked into both of us. Luckily for me I didn't get hurt to mush but Grover was knocked out cold "Food" he muttered. I managed to get the tree off of us and managed to drag him.

The down side to this was I didn't know exactly where I was going and I just went strait. I managed to find somewhere to hide but I didn't know how long it would take for him to find us "Food" Grover muttered. I was guessing he likes thinking about food, that's when I heard sniffing noises and I knew he was close by. I crawled to the other side and started climbing the tree to get a better look but unfortunately what I saw scared me. The Minotaur was smelling Grover and I couldn't allow my only friend to be killed so I did the only thing I could do.

I jumped on him.

Once on him he started to try and shack me off, before I knew it the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out. The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils. The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap!

The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. The bull-man roared in agony. It did exactly what Aunt Athena said monsters do when they are killed it disintegrated in a flash of golden light and turned to sand being carried away by the wind. Then he was gone. My head felt like it was splitting in two put I knew I had to get both Grover and I to the camp. I picked him up and started for the pine tree. Once up there I saw a big house and I started walking towards it. The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.

They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be" the girl said "Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside." Then everything went black.

I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food. **I **must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon. When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" I managed to croak, "What?" She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I didn't know what she was talking about, granted I do have a big headache "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't…" Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding.

The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.

A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands. When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. Man, Aunt Athena and Uncle Hades should have warned me about this part. I looked to my right were a table was, and on the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it. "Careful," a familiar voice said. Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. My attention when back up to Grover face as he started to talk "You saved my life," Grover said. "I… well, the least I could do … I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare "The Minotaur," I said "Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-" I didn't lesson I mean I already know that names have power and it a really bad thing. Yet I didn't understand how he found me so fast I mean I now I'm the son of Poseidon but he shouldn't have found me this fast. My attention came back to Grover when I saw himshifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?" he asked me "To be honest all of it" I told him and he looked down "I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world." He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole "Oh, Styx!" he mumbled. That's when I heard thunder rolling across the sky. I remembered Artemis telling me that that's a really, really bad word and that I'm never allowed to use it unless it's the actual river. Grover put his face foot back on and started to sniff as if he was going to cry again, I had a feeling he was blaming himself for what happened "It wasn't your fault Grover, you couldn't have known" I told him "Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you I'm a keeper. At least… I was." Grover said "What do you…" I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming "Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here" He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips. I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice but it wasn't it tasted like chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies, but not just any cookies my Aunt Persephone's homemade chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot with the chips still melting.

There was only one thing this could be; it had to be nectar the drink of the gods. I remembered my Aunt Athena telling me about this it, it heals Demigods but if I drink too much it will burn me "Did it taste good?" Grover asked and I nodded "What did it taste like?" Grover asked. I also remembered her telling me the Satyr's were never allowed to drink it "Like Chocolate-chip cookies" I told him "How do you feel?" he asked "Like I could throw something a hundred yards" I told him and he smiled "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff" he was defiantly right about that but I couldn't let him know that just yet so I played dub "What do you mean?" He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse. My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. It reminded me of my first victory agents my first real monster so there was no way I was letting it go. As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath. We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings. I couldn't believe they actually have Pegasus's here; I couldn't help but smile a little down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.

The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt "That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And that's Chiron…." He pointed at the guy whose back was to me. First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.

He turned to look at us "Ah you must be Percy, you both have perfect timing we now have four for pinochle" he said. I remembered my dad telling me about Chiron and how he was, or should I say is, the trainer of hero's and he's been around for a long, long time he offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you." "Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing I had learned, it's to never underestimate someone you just meet. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr "Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl. She came forward and Chiron introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."Chiron said and Annabeth nodded, "Sure, Chiron" she said.

She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight. That's when I realized she was the daughter of Athena, and if she's anything like her mother she was forming a plan right now. She looked at the horn in my hand then back at me. I had a feeling she was going to tell me something embarrassing about myself, and of course I was right "You drool when you sleep" she said before running down the lawn with her hair flowing behind her. When she was gone I turned to Chiron "So you're actually Chiron?" I asked and he nodded "And you work at a summer camp" he nodded again "Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D … does that stand for something?" Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason." "Oh. Right. Sorry" I said "I must say, Percy," Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive especially after that ordeal you had to go throw" Chiron said "Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?" Mr. D asked "Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt. Then Mr. D turned to me "You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously "I'm afraid not," I said "I'm afraid not, sir," he said "Sir," I repeated.

I was liking the camp director less and less. "Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules" he said "I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said "Please," I said, "Can someone please tell me where my backpack is?" I asked realizing it was gone "Oh right let me go get it" Grover said walking back to where we. A few minutes later he came back with my backpack "Thanks Grover" I said and he nodded sitting back down "Percy, if you don't mind me asking why is that backpack so important to you?" Chiron asked "It was given to me by my favorite uncle" I said and he nodded. The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile. Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, He looked at me like he was expected me to have the right answer "Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?" he asked me and then I looked at him "M-my mother?" I asked and he nodded "I would think it is you mother since you look like someone who was razed by a girl" he said. See I told you all. I looked down "I- I never meet my mother, she died when I was a baby" I told him and both Grover and Chiron looked surprised "Then who razed you?" Chiron asked "My Uncle and my Aunts, one of my aunt even felt like a mother to me" I said, of course I didn't mention my father because it would get suspicious but at least I was telling the truth "Then who told you to come here?" Chiron asked "I-I think it was my dad, you see I had a dream were I heard this man talking and he told me Grover was going to come and get me but I still didn't know who it was" I told him and he nodded.

I had a feeling Mr. D wasn't really paying attention because he was explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did "I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient." Chiron said "Orientation film?" I asked "No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know Grover is a satyr. You know"-he pointed to the horn in the shoe box-"that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods-the forces you call the Greek gods-are very much alive." I was about to say that I already know that but I remembered I had to play dub so I started thinking of something to say. My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points. "Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?" Grover asked "Eh? Oh, all right" Mr. D said giving him the can. Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully. That's when I got an idea "Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God" I said "Well, now," Chiron said. "God-capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical." He said "Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-" I said "Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter" I was about to yell at him but then I remembered I had to play it cool "Smaller?" I asked "Yes, quite. Didn't your Latin teacher tell you about them?" he asked and I hesitated for a moment but then I nodded "You mean Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them" And there it was again-distant thunder on a cloudless day.

That's when Mr. D spook "Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you." He said I was getting really annoyed by this. They were telling me things I already know but I still had to pretend I don't even if it annoys me. Also the point of fact I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about him that was off It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut. Mr. D was one of the Gods and I had a feeling I know who "Percy," Chiron said bringing my attention back to him, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?" I was about to answer, off the top of my head "You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.

Chiron nodded "Exactly" he said "Well I do believe there really" I said and Chiron smiled "Oh, then you're a lucky one" Mr. D murmured. "Because if you didn't then one of them will incinerate you."

Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just woke up after a big ordeal" Grover said trying to defend me, which I was grateful for. Mr. D rolled his eyes and waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine. When he did that I knew I was right, Chiron hardly looked up "Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions" Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise "Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" More thunder. Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits" Chiron said "A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space "Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away-the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair." Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid "You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine." Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?" Mr. D asked "Y-yes, Mr. D." Grover said "Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?" I rolled my eye Aphrodite was the goddess of love not the goddess of Wine and card games. Mr. D just glared at me as if to read my thoughts but I wasn't scared. Hades taught me a thing or two about a glare down with a god "Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.

I just stared at him for a while before answering "No. No, sir" the fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win" Mr. D said "Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me." I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too "I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment"Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir." Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably "Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been … ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus" Now that he mentioned it I remember Demeter telling me about Dionysus and what happened to him I kind of felt sorry for him, key word kind of, I signed looking down "Chiron why am I here?" I asked even though I knew it's just some part of me didn't. Chiron smiled he shifted his weight "Why you're here is like asking who are you?" he mused. "Well, those questions we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate." And then he did rise from his wheelchair where he's true form should, a centaur, "What a relief," Chiron said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers." When he said that I knew this was going to be a long day.


	3. I make a new enemy and get clamed

I make a new enemy and get clamed

Once I got used to the idea that I'm going to be stuck at this camp until fall, Chiron and I had a nice tour, though I was careful Around him I didn't what him to know yet especially him. We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's him." Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. As I already said before I really hate being around so many people none the less being stared at by them. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized-four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched. "What's up there?" I asked Chiron. He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic" he said "Dose somebody lives there?" I asked "No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing" I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain. So something had to be up there.

Then Chiron started talking again "Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see." We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort." He said "Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead" he said. I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music. I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.

I had to ask "Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean … he was a good protector. Really" Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill" Chiron said "but he did that!" I said "I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all you were the one who dragged Grover when he was unconscious to the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault "He'll get a second chance, won't he?" Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age…."He said "How old is he?" I asked "Oh, twenty-eight." Chiron said. That did make since Persephone told me that Satyr mature different than normal people "Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years." Again that made since "That's horrible." I said, I mean I wouldn't want to be that short for six years, no offence to Grover of course "Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career…." Chiron said "That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?" Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. I mean Grover was so far my only friend here and I wasn't about to let his dream be crushed, even though I have no idea what his dream is exactly.

That's when Chiron spoke again "Come Percy, Let's see the woods" as we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans. Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed" he said "Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?" "You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?" When he said that I remembered what my dad had told me, he would clam me after capture the flag on Friday. Then Chiron brought back my attention "No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later" He said and the tour continued.

We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights "Sword and spear fights?" I asked "Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall" Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls. I looked up and noticed a glare in the sky which indicated that there must be a barrier around the camp. That when I remember Chiron saying something about a property line so that diffidently meant there was a barrier around the camp.

Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed).

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. I had a feeling that was Hestia goddess of the hearth. The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks "Zeus and Hera?" I guessed "Correct," Chiron said "Their cabins look empty" He said. Then I turned to him "Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two" He said "Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?" I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I had a feeling this cabin was my father's one. I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!" Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. I smiled, I kind of reminded me of my cabin back home.

Chiron put his hand own my shoulder "Come on Percy" he said and I looked at it one more time before leaving. Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.

I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed "No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here" He said then started going toward one of the cabins where I say Annabeth waiting there "Come Annabeth is waiting for us." The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven. When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled. I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book "Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" he asked "Yes, sir" she said.

Then Chiron started walking away "Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home and I will see you at dinner" he said before leaving out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it…? A caduceus. Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center. I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.

Then Annabeth spoke "Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on" So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself. There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything. Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven "Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked. I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined" Everybody groaned. A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool but something about him was off to me. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. "This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now" she said "For now?" I asked "You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I didn't want to put my backpack there, Cabin eleven was Hermes cabin and Hermes is the God of thief's so I didn't want to leave it here. All I had was the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered I actually want to keep it. I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets. I signed "So I'm stuck here until I'm clamed?" I asked and Luke nodded "Yep that's pretty much how it works" he said "Ok" was all I said and a lot of them looked at me confusedly "What?" I asked but no one answered "Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court" she said "I've already seen it" I told her "Come on" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside.

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, what was that?" she asked "What?" I asked she rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one" she said "What's your problem?" I was getting angry now "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-" I said but she interrupted me "Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me "Do you know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?" she asked "To get killed?" I asked "To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

I rolled my eyes, yep diffidently the daughter of Athena. After that she started explaining monsters in general and I signed already knowing this kind of stuff. I looked at her "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there" I pointed to the first few cabins and Annabeth turned pale "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or …your parent" she said.

She stared at me, waiting for me to get it. I looked down "Ok yes my Mother was mortal so that must mean my father is the god" I said she raised an eye but nodded "I'm dyslexic and I have ADHD, no I haven't been to other schools because I was home schooled by my Aunts and Uncles" I said and she looked at me suspiciously "Yes, how'd you know I was going to say that?" she asked. I looked at her 'Because that's what your mother would have asked' I said in my head "Just a guess" I said looking back down "Did you know you were a Demigod?" she asked but I continued to look down "I knew I was different I just, didn't know how much" I told her.

Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets "Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?" Annabeth said "Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night" she said smiling "Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which I somehow understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance" she said "We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?" she asked "Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares" Annabeth said. I blinked "you mean the war god?" I asked Clarisse sneered "You got a problem with that?" she asked.

I shook my head "No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell" I said and Clarisse growled "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy" she said "Percy" I corrected "Whatever. Come on, I'll show you." She said "Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say. Clarisse interrupted her "Stay out of it, wise girl" she said. Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep. I handed Annabeth my Minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom. I didn't struggle much because in the end she's going to be the fool not me. She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking-as much as I could think with Clarisse ripping my hair out-that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.

Clarisse's friends were all laughing, I was unfazed by it "Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking" her friends snickered. Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.

Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, I closed my eyes and remembered what my dad had told me 'You must concentrate Percy the water will lesson to you a whole lot better if you concentrate' he had said so I took a deep breath and concentrated. Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.

I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall. She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away. I may have concentrated a little too much.

As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started. The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock. I looked down and I was standing on the only part of the floor that was dry. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing, dad would be proud.

I stood up, my legs shaky. I was guessing it was a side effect of using too much power. Annabeth said, "How did you …" she began to ask "I don't know" I lied as we walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead" I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet. Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her "What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?" I asked "I'm thinking," She said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag" that's when I knew she meant I was bait.

Throw out the day I actually started to enjoy myself. Sure lunch was a little too uncomfortable but it was good. The campfire was also great of course I didn't really join; this whole thing was new to me so I just stayed in the back "You know you should really join in the fun" a voice said. I looked to me left and saw the little girl I saw earlier "Hestia" I said and she smiled and nodded "I'm not really that comfortable being around this many people" I told her and she looked at the fire "I see, do you think you'll ever be comfortable?" she asked and I shrugged "I don't know, maybe" I told her and she nodded "It always good to have faith" she said and I nodded before thinking about something else.

Once it was time for bed I waited for everyone to go to sleep before sneaking out. I climbed one of the trees and I started thinking about everything that happened to me today. I signed before going to sleep. The next couple of days were alright I had a great time with everyone I started to fell less uncomfortable around so many people. Luke was ok he still didn't feel right to me but he was a cool guy. I managed to ace my sword fighting (no surprise there), everything was cool and the best part was I started to feel like I belong. Though I knew when I'm claimed that would change but I was going to enjoy while it last.

Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, from a long day of climbing a killer wall, I mean sure I've climbed things before but not when lava was trying to kill me. We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D. All I can say is his face turned a sickly shade of yellow "Fine" he said. "Just great" he said "So your career's still on track?" I asked. He glanced at me nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?" Grover asked "Well... no" I knew what that was from Aunt Persephone I believe it when a satyr want to look for Pan the lord of the wild. I just kept quiet though "He just said you had big plans, you know ... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."  
>My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?" I asked "Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want me along?" he asked and to me that was the stupidest question in the world "That's a stupid question Grover of course I would want you to come" he stared glumly into the water. He signed "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill" he said. I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins.<p>

He pointed to one "Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad" I nodded remembering mom always saying that "Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos." He said "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades." I said, I mean I practical live with two of them "Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what" I wanted to roll my eyes but I just nodded "Zeus got the sky," I said "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld" I finished "Uh-huh" Grover said.  
>I looked down one more time "But Hades doesn't have a cabin here" I said "No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that" he said "But Zeus and Poseidon - they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" I asked I mean my dad did tell me about the oath I just had to ask.<p>

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx." Thunder boomed. Then Grover looked to me "If you're wondering that's the most serious oath you can make." He told me and I nodded 'I wasn't wondering that at all but ok' I said in my head.  
>I had to say something even if I know the answer "And the brothers kept their word - no kids?"<br>Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo - he just couldn't help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia... well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter." He said and I know he was right about that "But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."

Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill." He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill."

I stared at the pine in the distance. The story made me feel hollow, I remember Uncle Hades telling me about it and the reason why he hates Zeus and his children but it was still sad. A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. She deafeningly disserved to be remembered, me I haven't gotten that far yet. I looked up to the sky and signed, if I do go on a quest they'll probably send me to Uncle Hades and I knew he was no thief so I had to think and fast. Finally it was after dinner and that meant one thing it was time for capture the flag.

Well as I protected I was bate because the left me with border patrol which meant they want me to distract Clarisse, and distract her I did. The sword I used was no good so I took out riptide and with that victory I won. I didn't celebrate just yet before I heard something in the woods "Nice moves where'd you learn them from and where did you get the sword?" a voice behind me I turned around and to see no one was there until I saw Annabeth appear out of nowhere. I looked at her hand and saw a cap and not just any hat an invisibility hat; it must have been given to her by her mother "You left me as bait didn't you?" I asked "Of course as I said before Athena always, always has a plan" she said smiling. Then it got me to remember what Aunt Athena told me 'You should always have a plan Percy, put if that doesn't secede then think of another and if that doesn't work….fallow your instances' she said and Annabeth smiling reminded me of her smile so I grinned back. Of course it was short lived when I heard the growling from a few minutes ago but this time closer and with a howl this time.

Everyone's cheer died down and I heard Chiron say in ancient Geek "Stand ready! My bow!" he had said I turned around and sure enough the thing was standing on a rock. Then I realized it wasn't just a thing it was a hellhound and it was looking straight at me. It was ready to leap at me but lucky for me Uncle Hades also showed me how to fight them in the underworld. I heard Annabeth tell me to run and I did I ran towards him jump then I step on his head and jumped over him. When I looked back to see Chiron had shout at it. Everyone was looking at me in shock except for Annabeth who looked at Chiron "Di immortals!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't … they're not supposed to …"she started to say "Someone summoned it," Chiron said "Someone inside the camp."Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!" she said pointing to me "Be quiet, child," Chiron told her. We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared. I stepped into the creek knowing my wounds I had gotten from Clarisse would leave that's when I heard everyone gasp; I looked behind me to see everyone looking up "Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um …"By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident "Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good" she said "It is determined," Chiron announced. All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

"My father" I said unfazed knowing this was going to happen, on the bright side I get my privacy again "Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God" he said and I looked at everyone. Then I looked down knowing my life is just going to get more complicated


	4. I finally get my quest and difficalties

**I finally get my quest and difficulties **

The next morning, Chiron moved me to cabin three. I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else.

And I was absolutely in paradise I had my conferred zone back. I mean sure I started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid-or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood, but this was still better for me. Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back. The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: One, that I was the son of the Sea God; and two, monsters, would stop at nothing to kill me. They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe.

The other campers steered clear of me as much as possible. Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I'd done to the Ares folks in the woods, so my lessons with Luke became one-on-one. He pushed me harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise me up in the process "You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions." Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something, she scowled at me, as if I'd just poked her between the eyes. After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest … Poseidon? … Dirty rotten … Got to make a plan …" Even Clarisse kept her distance; though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill me for breaking her magic spear. I wished she would just yell or punch me or something. I'd rather get into fights every day than be ignored.

I usually take walks after dinner but this time I heard someone else "I'm so stupid why do I even try" He shouted I looked around the tree to see a boy with blond hair blue eyes and looked to be my age, then I knew I saw him from the archery thing and the basketball court, if I remembered correctly he was the son of Apollo "Are you alright?" I asked and he looked at me with red eyes from crying "P-Percy what are you doing here?" he asked "I usually take walks out here, you know just to clear my head" I said and he nodded "Now why are you here?" I asked sitting next to him. He looked down "y-you promise not to laugh?" he asked and I nodded and he signed "I want to ask someone out but I'm too scared to" He said looking down "Let me guess you want to ask a boy out and your afraid what he might say" I guest and he looked at me "H-how'd you know?" he asked "Because I would feel the same if I were in your shoe" I told him and he looked down again and signed "What would you do?" he asked "I would tell him" I said "Even if you're afraid?" He asked "Especially if I'm afraid, because even if you fight monsters and are afraid that's nothing compared to this" I said "I say the biggest challenge that you'll ever face if love and if you really, really like him you should go for it and even if it doesn't work, you conquered your fear and you know you tried" I said and he looked at me again "I never thought of it that way" he said.

I stud up "Well I better be going, I have a felling I might be going on a quest tomorrow and I will need to be prepared" I said starting to walk away "Wait!" he yelled and I stopped and looked at him. Now that I see him he is kind of scrummy, but then again what little boy isn't "Will" he said "Hue!" I asked "My name is William Solace but you can call me Will" he said smiling at me and I smiled back "I'll be seeing you around Will" I said and continued walking back to my cabin.

That night, I had my worst dream yet. I was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance. About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose. I recognized one of them as my dad that would mean the other was Zeus. I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand.

Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, Give it back! Give it back! Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy. The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt. I yelled, Stop it! Stop fighting! The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice. Come down, little hero, the voice crooned. Come down! The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me.

I woke up, sure I was falling.

I was still in bed in cabin three. My body told me it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. I hadn't dreamed that. I heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold "Come in?" Grover trotted inside, looking worried. "Mr. D wants to see you" he said "Why?" I asked "He wants to kill… I mean, I'd better let him tell you" he said. I got dressed and followed, knowing it was time for the quest. For days, I'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House. Now that I was declared a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for me just to be alive, but I didn't dwell on it. The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish me for existing, well except for my dad, Aunt Athena, Aunt Demeter and my mom, but there were others and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict.

Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley. But this storm … this one was huge. At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs I even saw Will who waved at me and I returned it. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm. Grover and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents–two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity" I waited "Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father" A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house. "Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth "If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm" he said "Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in. Mr. D waved his hand "Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D-" Chiron warned "Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do" Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass.

He snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind. Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover" we did. Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use "Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"

I looked at him for a moment debating on what to say, he things this is my first one when in fact it was like my eightieth one. I had to say something a first timer would say "It scared me," I said. "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."

"You'll meet worse, Percy. Granted you agility to doge that attack was most impressive, but you will still face far worser things, before you're done" he said "Done … with what?" I asked already knowing what was coming "Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?" I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers "Um, sir," I said, "you haven't told me what it is yet" Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details." Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together. I looked at him "Poseidon and Zeus," I said. "They're fighting over something valuable … something that was stolen, aren't they?"Chiron and Grover exchanged looks. Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

My face felt hot. I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And … I've also been having these dreams" I said "I knew it," Grover said. "Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered "But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!" he said "Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt." He said. I remember my dad telling me about it; it helps Zeus control the sky and gives thunder to the clouds to make storms and one of the most powerful weapons ever built.

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers" she explained which I already knew, you can be surprise how much Athena can teach you in only seven years "And it's missing?" I asked "Stolen," Chiron said "By who?" I asked "By whom," Chiron corrected "By you" I saw that one coming "At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-" I was about to say "Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus or New York! Zeus is crazy!" Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid "Er, Percy …?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky" Grover said "Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before" Chiron said "I was with the golden net, Poseidon and Hera and a few others trapped Zeus and they wouldn't let out until he promised to be a better ruler" I said and Chiron nodded "Correct, and Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along-the proverbial last straw" he finished "But I'm just a kid!" as much as I hated to say it, it was true "Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you…. Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?" Grover said "But I didn't do anything. Poseidon-my dad-he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?" Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

I looked down "Bad?" I said "Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight" he said "Bad," I repeated. "And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath" It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky. I had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of me. I was furious "So I have to find the stupid bolt," I said. "And return it to Zeus" I said "What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?" Chiron said "If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" I asked "I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago … well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle" he said "Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" I asked "Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge" I nodded "Good reason" I said "You agree then?" I looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly.

Easy for him. I was the one Zeus wanted to kill "All right," I said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin" I said "Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more" Four flights up, the stairs ended under a green trapdoor. I pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place. The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else … a smell I remembered when I was in the forest with Aunt Demeter. Reptiles, The smell of snakes. I held my breath and climbed. I Remembered Artemis telling me about the Oracle, that she was a speaker for her brother Apollo and that she had a terrible fait. Uncle Hades said it was his fault be he still wasn't going to undo it until he see's justice.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things-severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969. By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time.

Looking at her sent chills up my back. And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. I stud my ground and took a deep breath. Inside my head, I heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around my brain: I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. I took a deep breath "What is my destiny?"

The mist swirled more thickly, when I turned around I was at the beach, but no one was there. After a few seconds I heard a voice:

You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned.

You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend.

And you shall fail the keep your promise, in the end.

The figures began to dissolve. At first I was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, I cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What Promise will I fail to keep?" The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos. I got the feeling that I could stand here until I had cobwebs, too, and I wouldn't learn anything else. My audience with the Oracle was over.

"Well?" Chiron asked me I slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen" Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!" he said "What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important" my ears were still tingling from the reptilian voice. "She ... she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned." I told him "I knew it," Grover said. Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?" he asked but I didn't want to tell him. What friend would betray me? I didn't have that many.

And the last line-I would fail to keep a promise. What kind of Oracle would send me on a quest and tell me, Oh, by the way, you'll fail at something. How could I confess that? "No," I said "That's about it." He studied my face. "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass." I got the feeling he knew I was holding back something bad, and he was trying to make me feel better "Okay," I said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?" I asked "Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?" he asked "Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken." I thought about my dreams, the evil voice that had spoken from under the ground. I think Chiron thinks it's Hades but I knew him better then that I know he would never go this far and beside he's ok with me and Poseidon, sure he hates Zeus but he like us. I knew I couldn't tell Chiron this yet so I had to go with it "You think it's Hades?" I asked and Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility." I wanted to shout Not put I had to stay cool. A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?" he asked "The Minatare is supposed to still be in the underworld the only one who can give it permission to leave is Hades" Chiron said and I rolled my eyes not liking the fact I have to blame my Uncle.

The Grover gulped "Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon…." He said "A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest." He said "Great," I muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me." Even though I knew only one actually wanted to kill me "But a quest to …" Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year" he said "Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

I wanted to tell him my true feelings about this but I couldn't. There was no way my Uncle send The Minatare after me or a hellhound it just doesn't make since. It looks like I'm also on a mission to clear my Uncles name too. Grover was trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips. The poor guy needed to complete a quest with me so he could get his searcher's license, but how could I ask him to do this quest, especially when the Oracle said I was destined to fail a promise!? This was suicide "Look, if we know its Hades," I told Chiron, even f it hurts "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere; challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?" he said "You're saying I'm being used."I said "I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you." my dad needs me. I mean I already knew that but actually hearing it made me happy that I can finally prove I'm ready for more challenging things.

I looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" I asked finally coming to realize that "I had my suspicions. As I said … I've spoken to the Oracle, too." I got the feeling there was a lot he wasn't telling me about his prophecy, but I decided I couldn't worry about that right now. After all, I was holding back information too "So let me get this straight," I said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check," Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"Check."

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"That's about right."

I looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts "Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly "You don't have to go," I told him. "I can't ask that of you "Oh …" He shifted his hooves. "No … it's just that satyrs and underground places … well…"

He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If … if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down." I felt so relieved I wanted to cry, though I didn't think that would be very heroic. Grover was the only real friend I'd had in this camp. I wasn't sure what good a satyr could do against the forces of the dead, but I felt better knowing he'd be with me. "All the way, G-man." I turned to Chiron and he looked confused "G-man?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah your new nickname, hope you don't mind" I said and he smiled and nodded "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west" I said "The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America" he said "So Las Angela?" I asked and he nodded "Correct, I must say Percy I'm imprested usually first years never get it" he said smiling and I gave a nerves smile "Oh, really?" I asked and he nodded.

I signed "so I'll go over land to Las Angela's" I said "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help" Chiron said "Gee," I said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?" to answer my question the air shimmered behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket "I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up" She said "If you do say so yourself," I said grinning "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?" Her cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?" the truth was, I did. I needed all the help I could get.

"A trio," I said. "That'll work" I said "Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own." Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather "No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing" With that we left to go pack.

It didn't take me long to pack. I decided to leave the Minotaur horn in my cabin, which left me only an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in my backpack. The camp store loaned me one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. These coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron told us, but Olympians never used less than pure gold. Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions-whatever that meant. He gave Annabeth and me each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if we were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded us. It would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn us up, literally.

Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told me had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom, in other words I was right. She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve. I was sure the knife would get us busted the first time we went through a metal detector. Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded pretty bad on reed pipes. We waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him stood the surfer dude I'd seen when I was recovering in the sick room. According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so I could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck "This is Argus," Chiron told me. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things." I heard footsteps behind us. Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes "Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you" Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around "First wanted to say good luck," Luke told me. "And I thought … um, maybe you could use these" He handed me the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal. Luke said, "Maia!" White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling me so much, I dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared "Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days…." His expression turned sad. I didn't know what to say. It was cool enough that Luke had come to say good-bye. I'd been afraid he might resent me for getting so much attention the last few days. But here he was giving me a magic gift…. It made me blush almost as much as Annabeth "Hey, man," I said "Thanks" I said "Listen, Percy …" Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just … kill some monsters for me, okay?" We shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out. After Luke was gone, I told her, "You're hyperventilating."I said "Am not." She said "You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?"I said "Oh … why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" she said.

She stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys. I picked up the flying shoes and something inside me told me not to use them. I looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?" He shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air … that would not be wise for you" I nodded, but then I got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?"I asked. His eyes lit up. "Me?" he asked Pretty soon we'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch "Maia!" he shouted. He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos.

"Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!" "Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van. Before I could follow, Chiron caught my arm. "I should have trained you better, Percy," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason-they all got more training" he said "That's okay Chiron I'll be ok" I said smiling at him. Then he asked me something "Percy that sword you used agents Clarisse, may I see it?" he asked. I hesitated but I showed him "Where did you get this "I-it was a twelve birthday present from my dad" I said looking down. Then I looked back up to see him in deep thought "Percy, just how much do you actually know about our world?" he asked. I wanted to lie but I had the feeling I was caught "Everything" I said looking down "How? He asked "I-I can't tell you…not yet anyway" I said "Why not? He asked "Because it would ruin my mission, and before you asked me what it is I can't but I promise when my mission is complete I'll tell you everything" I said and he looked me in the eye.

He signed "Alright Percy I'll wait but I must say for you to be careful alright" he said and I nodded. I was about to leave until I heard someone say wait. I turned around to see Will "Hey Will didn't think you would come" I said smiling and he smiled back "We'll I just wanted to give you this" he said handing me a canteen "It's enchanted so when you put water in it, it would be purified to drink" he said and I nodded before putting it in my backpack "Thanks Will" I said "Your welcome" he said before starting to walk away "Oh and Will" I said "Yah?" he asked "I better hear improvement on the asking out of the boy" I said smiling and I saw him blush but he nodded and left, all I did was laugh.

When I got to the bottom of the hill, I looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. Argus drove us out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, Annabeth and Grover sitting next to me as if we were normal carpoolers. After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy. I found myself staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall "So far so good," I told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster" she gave me an irritated look "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain" she said "Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?" I asked "I don't hate you" she claimed "Could've fooled me" She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look … we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals" she said "Well even great rivals can work together and get along" I said "How would you know you never meet ether of them" she said. I wanted to laugh, yah I never meet them, they raised me. I wanted to say but I just let it go.

In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at me. Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain. Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side. Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot. Grover shouldered his backpack. Then he looked at me "So Percy did you always live in that cabin or just recently?" he asked and I looked at both them to see even Annabeth was looking at me "I've lived there since I was six years old" I said "Who took care of you, when I went to get you, you were alone?" he asked "As I said my Uncle and Aunts" I said "where were they?" he asked "At their actual homes, I mean they all love and care for me but they have important places to be" I said and Grover looked down.

Then Annabeth started asking questions "So did you celebrate things?" she asked and I nodded "Yah when it's my Birthday they show up to celebrate with me, thanksgiving I spend with my Aunt who feels like a mom to me, Christmas I spend with my Uncle and Aunt, every spring break I go with another one of my Aunts to history museums, because she loves history and it helps with homework, she was the one who actually got me to have a photographic memory, and lastly my last Aunt takes me to gardens on Easter" I said looking back at them. I could tell they were shocked "Wow that's sound amazing" Grover said even Annabeth had to agree. Before anymore questions were asked the bus came.

As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy-enchiladas "What is it?" I asked "I don't know," he said tensely "Maybe it's nothing" but I could tell it wasn't nothing. I started looking over my shoulder, too. I was relieved when we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. We stowed our backpacks. Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh. As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto my knee. "Percy" an old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat.

I recognized her as Alecto one of Uncle Hades furies, but what was she doing here. I asked myself. Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Alecto-same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. The other two, for all three to be here something big was going on. They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. The Grover spook "All three of them," he whimpered "Di immortales!" then Annabeth spook "It's okay, The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows" she said "They don't open," Grover moaned "A back exit?" she suggested.

There wasn't one. Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, we were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel. I had to think why would Hades send them here, and why now. We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain. Alecto got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room" she said "So do I," said the second sister

"So do I," said the third sister.

They all started coming down the aisle "I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat" she said "What?" I asked "You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away" she said "But you guys-"I started to say "There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering" she explained "I can't just leave you" I said and it was true they were so far the only friends I have, besides Will of course but still. Then Grover spook "Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!" My hands trembled. I felt like a coward, but I took the Yankees cap and put it on. When I looked down, my body wasn't there anymore. I started creeping up the aisle. I managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past.

Alecto stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at me. That's when I saw her reach into her bag and take out a piece of paper and dropped it. Then she and her sisters kept going.

I picked up the piece of paper and put it in my pocket before starting to go to the front of the bus. That's when I heard hissing noises behind me. The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same- but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?" The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right "He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!" The Furies raised their whips. Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it. What I did next was so impulsive and dangerous I should've been named ADHD poster child of the year. The bus driver was distracted; trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror. Still invisible, I grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left. Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and I heard what I hoped was the sound of three Furies smashing against the windows. Then I heard the Driver "Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey-whoa!" We wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us.

We careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins. Somehow the driver found an exit. We shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river. Another great idea: I hit the emergency brake. The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. I stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass. The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans.

I looked at the open doorway. I was free to go, but I couldn't leave my friends. I took off the invisible cap. "Hey!" The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at me, and the exit suddenly seemed like an excellent idea. Alecto stalked up the aisle. Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. Her two sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward me like huge nasty lizards.

"Perseus Jackson," Alecto, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. "You have offended the gods. You shall die" she said "What are you talking about" I asked her. She growled, but it wasn't serious it was the growl she used when we were playing pretend when I was younger. Ok something was diffidently up.

Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening. I took the ballpoint pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword. The Furies hesitated. Alecto knew about it. She obviously didn't like seeing it "Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment" she said "What plan?" I asked her "Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried. Alecto lashed her whip around my sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at me. My hand felt like it was wrapped in molten lead, but I managed not to drop Riptide. I stuck the Fury on the left with its hilt, sending her toppling backward into a seat. I turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust. Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands "Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

The Fury I'd hilt-slammed came at me again, talons ready, but I swung Riptide and she broke open like a piñata. Alecto was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got Alecto's legs tied up in her own whip I must say this two were the braves demigods I know. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Alecto tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down "Zeus will destroy you!" she promised. "Hades will have your soul!" she said "Braccas meas vescimini!" I yelled. I wasn't sure why I said that considering I just said "Eat my pants!"

Thunder shook the bus. The hair rose on the back of my neck "Get out!" Annabeth yelled at me "Now!" I didn't need any encouragement. We rushed outside and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped my photograph before I could recap my sword "Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-"

BOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told me Alecto wasn't dead "Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!" We plunged into the darkness.

**Ok I have a question for the followers of my story: would you like me to skip book two and go straight to three or would go in order. I will wait for replies, but don't worry I'm still writing this but you better say something or else I'll stay in order. One more thing I'm sorry I used words that have different meanings. I promise I'll do better in the future. Other than that enjoy. **


	5. The dream and truth

The dream and Truth

The next thing I knew Annabeth was shaking me to wake up "Percy come on we're here" she said and I rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window and saw we were in Bar Harbor, Maine. We got out of the cab with Thalia in front and Annabeth beside me "So what where you dreaming about?" she asked as we walked "I was dreaming about my first day at camp and the beginning of our quest" I said "Really why?" she asked "Don't know, I just did" I said "You woke me up before I re-encountered Medusa" I said "So…pretty much Perfect timing?" she asked smiling "pretty much wise girl" I said and we both laughed. Then Thalia decided to join "What so funny?" she asked "Percy was dreaming about our first quest and I woke him up before he could re-fight Medusa" she said "Wait, why were you dreaming about your past?" she asked and I shrugged "No clue, maybe my brain got no ideas and decided just to think about itself "I said and they looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

When we got inside I was shocked. The inside of the school reminded me of this castle Athena took me to in England "It's beautiful" Annabeth said "Yah it kind of reminds me of this Castle Athena took me to in England" I said "Wait, Athena took you to England?" Thalia asked and I nodded "yeah she took me there so I could do a history report on the middle ages" I said "Lucky" Annabeth said and I shrugged. That's when I heard someone coming "Do you hear that?" I asked and they were confused "Hear what?" Thalia asked but then the door slammed shout "Guess were staying" Annabeth said before I could say anything we say two people coming towards us "What are you three doing here?" the woman asked, "Yes visitors are not allowed at the dance" the man said. I looked at him and saw he had heterochromie eyes and something about him was off. Then Thalia stepped forward and started using the mist to convince them we were students and it work…well on one of them anyway. That just answered my suspicions now my only question was, what is he. That's when Grover came in "you made it! You-" he said before I pointed behind him and he turned around "Oh Mrs. Gottschalk, Mr. Thorn I was just-" he started to say "Yes, Mr. Underwood?" Mr. Thorn asked "And who do you mean you made it they've always been here?" Mrs. Gottschalk asked "O-of course I was just-" he started to say "He was coming to get us" Annabeth stepped "Yeah we weren't sure if we were coming, so we told him maybe we'd come" I finished.

Mrs. Gottschalk nodded in understanding but Mr. Thorn looked less understanding "Alright now run back to the gymnasium and do not leave until it's time, do you understand?" she said and we nodded " very well go" she said and we ran to the gymnasium. We stopped at the front door to catch our breaths "Well that was interesting" Thalia said and we nodded "By the way nice job with the mist" I said and she gave me a thumbs up. When we were breathing normally again we looked at Grover, Thalia and Annabeth gave him a hug and I gave him a high five. Then I looked straight at him "So what's so important that we had to come?" I asked and he looked around to make sure no one was lessoning "I found two" He said and I knew what that meant "Two demigods…here?" Annabeth asked and he nodded "Yeah and there twelve and ten years old a brother and sister" he said.

That was big finding one was rare now a days but finding two that was like finding the jackpot. I looked at the doors "So there in there?" I asked and he nodded "Alright then lets party" Thalia said before we all walked in there. Once inside I felt like dyeing right there and then. Everything was crazy, then again if I were in military school and I went to a dance I would go crazy….or at least read on the bleacher. Speaking of bleachers when I looked at it I saw two kids sitting on the bleachers. The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. Then I looked at the boy and I froze the boy was obviously her little brother and he was so cute, Ok I had to keep a grip he's four years younger and the fact that he's going to be new to everything and he's probably not gay. Anyway they both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong.

She must be really observant about things "Have you talked to them?" I asked and he shook his head "No, Mr. Thorn has always been there when I try to talk to them, and when I mean always I mean it" he said "So Mr. Thorn's the monster?" Annabeth asked and Grover nodded "Did you know?" Thalia asked me "I had a felling, especially since the mist didn't affect him" I said and she nodded. That's when I noticed Mr. Thorn next to them "Come one guy's we have to blend in" Thalia said she said grabbing Grover before stopping "What?" Annabeth asked "Oh my god who picked Jesse McCartney?" she asked "I did" Grover said. Thalia rolled her eyes "Why couldn't you pick Green day or something" she asked "green who?" Grover asked "Oh never mind" she said "Wait?" I said and they stopped "You never told us there names" I said and Grover whacked his head "Oh right sorry their names are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo" he said before being dragged by Thalia.

I signed "I guess that means I'm your dancing partner, hope you don't mind?" I asked and she shook her head "I don't" she said and we started dancing. Ok for the first few minute it was awkward but then we finally got it down "So did you tell Thalia yet?" I asked and she shook her head "No I don't know who to Percy I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hey Thalia remember when I said that I hate lesbians and never want to know one, well guess what I'm actually one' I can't do that" she said looking down "I know it's hard but she's your friend she deserves to know your decision" I said and she nodded. Then she asked me something "Hey Percy I found a brochure for the hunters of Artemis" she said "Yeah mom says she did those just in case girls want to call and join" I said "Is it true what it says about the immortality?" she asked "yep, once you pledge loyalty to mom you become immortal and the only way you can die is in battle…why you thinking of joining?" I asked and she shook her head "As much as it sounds like fun I don't know if I could handle being around so much girls or I don't know how I'll feel leaving you by yourself" she said smiling and I laughed "True enough" I said "So what about your dad?" I asked and she looked down "You know I can't go there Percy" she said and I nodded. Then I had to ask "Did you tell her that Artemis is kind of my mom?" I asked and she looked down "Well, no all she knows is that my mom your dad and Demeter took care of you , I still haven't told her about Hades, Persephone or Artemis" she said smiling nervously and I smiled "It's fine Ann I'll tell her later" I said and she nodded "Thanks Perce" she said smiling and I nodded.

Then her smile left "There gone" she said and I turned and saw that the siblings are gone "But how?" I asked but then I saw Mr. Thorn was gone as well "This is not good" Annabeth said. I looked at the exit and on the floor I saw Bianca's hat "Annabeth I'm going after them you get the others" I said "What no I'm not letting you go alone" she said "Ann you know better than anyone my agility is better than anyone else's I'll be fine besides I can't just leave them in whatever he is, is hands" I said and she thought for a moment before nodding "Ok but be careful seaweed brain" she said "will do wise girl" I said. She smiled before going into the crowd to go look for Thalia and Grover and I ran out the exit.

I took Riptide out and uncapped the glow that radiated from it gave me enough light to see. I stayed quiet so I could hear, after a few minutes I heard voices coming from down the hall so I quickly but quietly walk in that direction. When I opened the door at the end of the hall way I noticed I was back at the main entry hall and there in front of me were the Di Angelo kids looking straight at me terrified. Ok considering I've been told I wasn't that scary when I'm not mad I knew it wasn't me they were scared of but I had to play the part "I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Percy I'm here to take you somewhere safe I said. That's when I saw Bianca's eyes widen then she screamed, that's when I heard the wind sound changed behind me. I raised my sword and sliced the thing that was coming towards me in half. I looked up to see Mr. Thorn in front of me "Well, well Mr. Jackson no one has ever been able to do that before, you really are extraordinary" he said as I backed up to actually be in front of the siblings "That thorn you throw at me only one thing has that" I said and he nodded "you truly do catch on quickly Jackson I'll give you that" he said coming closer. I looked and realized that he was standing right under a sprinkler "How good are you two at running?" I whispered to them "Were alright" Bianca said "Good because when I say go were running" I said before either could ask I started talking again trying to focused on the sprinkler "Why are you here?" I asked "Same as you Demigod" he said pointing to the two behind me who flinched "Those two" he said "Ok but why them of all demigods in the world" almost there" "I know you've notice they have a powerful sent so that makes them powerful, perfect solders for war" he said smiling "Lesson Mr. Thorn, we don't want to go to war and were not demi-whatever you called us-" "Demigods" Nico said "Shut up Nico, anyway if it's money you want you won't get any me and Nico are orphans all we have is each other" Bianca said. I have to say that was really brave for a girl who was literally facing danger head on but I could tell Nico was still scared. Mr. Thorn laughed "Oh my dear I think you see you won't have a choice" he said "So any last words before we go?" he asked and I smiled "Yeah just one" I said and he raised an eye "I hope you have great dry cleaning" I said before he could ask the sprinkler blasted waster at him instead of drizzle "RUN!" I yelled and the three of us ran outside.

We continued running in the cold until Nico tripped over something and yelled "Nico!" Bianca said going back to her little brother as did I. I saw that Nico was trying (but failing) not to crying "Let me see" I said looking at his leg and saw there was a big cut on his leg. I ripped some of my shirt and tied it around the wound "This may hurt ok" I said and he nodded and the I tightened it and he moaned in pain "Can you stand or does it hurt?" I asked "I-I think so" Nico said tiring to get up but once he put presser on it he almost fell but Bianca and I caught him "I guess not" Bianca said. I started lessoning for Mr. Thorn and sure enough I did hear him "Bianca I need you to run back inside and look for either with grey eyes, or a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes even try to look for a guy named Grover, there my friends they'll help" I said but then she looked at Nico "But what about my brother?" she asked "I promise I'll make sure he's alright" I said but she didn't look to sure. Then I sighed "Bianca I swear to you that I'll keep Nico safe even if it kills me" I said. I saw Nico was blushing a little and Bianca's eyes soften and then nodded "I'll be back as fast as I can" she said before running off.

I picked Nico up "But won't Mr. Thorn find her?" Nico asked and I shook my head "No since you bleeding you're sent is stronger and with me around he's defiantly going after us" I said before I started to run. A few minutes later we made it to a clearing were I found a few rocks and I put Nico behind it "Ok lesson to me Nico I want you to stay quiet and don't leave from that spot, ok?" I asked "B-but what about you?" he asked with that cute face of his, I swear if he keeps doing that I'm going to kiss him. I mentally slapped myself "I'll be ok Nico just not move or make any noise" I said and he nodded "I'm scared" he said and I pit a hand on his head "It's going to be alright, I promise" I said before studding up.

I took out Riptide out again and put my arm, praying my sent would over power Nico's. After a few minutes Mr. Thorn came out "Well, well, well looks like I found one of you" he said I signed in relief my sent did over power his "Now Perseus where are they?" he asked "I don't know we split up" I said but he wasn't convinced "I do not believe the two brats that you are risking your life for are just gone, now tell me and you won't suffer" he warned "Never and beside even if I did what would you do with us?" I asked and he laughed "I will take you to my employer of course" he said "Is your employer Luke?" I asked "You have no idea what true threats lays ahead of you Perseus Jackson, the General really wants' to meet you" when I heard the name I was shocked I remembered Ze telling me about him she said that he was very bad news. I wanted to know more but she didn't want to she said it was too painful to talk about. I looked back at him "The General? Who is he?" I asked "Do not worry half-blood you'll see after all the great stirring is underway" he said "the what?" I asked trying to by time "The stirring of monsters of course, monsters that were once dormant will now be awoken into the world, you will not stand a chance" he said about to throw more thorns but then an invisible force knocked me over.

It surprised Mr. Thorn enough that his first few shouts missed us. Annabeth took off her hat "What took you so long?" I asked "Sorry we had to calm Bianca down so she can speck properly" Annabeth said I looked to where Nico was and saw Bianca was with him and that made me smile. Then I heard yelling from behind and saw Grover and Thalia fighting Mr. Thorn. Annabeth and I joined in and all four of us fought, after a while Thalia was thrown with her shield and spear thrown in two different directions "No I said running to her and put my shield up to try and protect us. Mr. Thorn was about to attack but then we heard hunting horns blowing. When I heard that I smiled that was the hunter's horns. Mr. Thorn froze "No it can't be!" he yelled then a silver arrow pierced his shoulder he struggled backwards in pain "Curse you!" he yelled before throwing thousands of spicks at the forest. Yet knowing them they throw arrows just as fast and sliced the thorns in half.

That's when a bunch of girls came out of the forest "The hunters" Annabeth said "Oh, wonderful" Thalia said miserable. Mr. Thorn took the arrow out of his shoulder and it was painful. I smiled more when I saw Zoë step forward with her bow down "Permission to kill my lady?" she asked but then Mr. Thorn shouted "This is not fair! Direct interference is agent's ancient law!" he said "Not so the hunting of all wild beast is within my sphere and your are a wild beast" the girl how spoke was around twelve but I knew better. When I saw I wanted to cry it was Artemis, my mom standing there "permission grated Zoë" she said "No if I cannot have them alive then I will have them dead!" Mr. Thorn yelled. Time seemed to go slow for me, I was so tiered from the fight and watching him coming towards us. My instincts kicked in I turned to Thalia who was also tiered and I did the only thing I could do I pushed her to the side and I was pushed off the cliff. I didn't know if it was just me but I heard people call my name I tried to claw the wall of course it hurt like crazy I felt like my nails where torn of put I did managed to get a grip on the wall I looked down and saw rocks at the bottom there was a fifty percent chance I would make it to the water. I looked back up to see Mr. Thorn about to strike me with his tail but then I saw Annabeth jump on him and he was trying to get her off that's when I saw more arrow hitting him and making him fall of the cliff…with Annabeth "Annabeth!" I yelled as I saw her disappear in the darkness with Mr. Thorn.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I shouted; I didn't know how much longer I could last. Of course with my luck not that long I started to feel my grip lesson until I began to fall again. That's when I felt a hand grip my hand and hit hurt like crazy. I looked up to see Zoë and Artemis pulling me up, once I was up I collapsed on the floor and I only muttered one word 'mom' before passing out.

**I hope this one was better for you all I mean it still has some wording from the book but different hope you enjoyed.**


	6. More difficalties

More difficulties

The next time I walk up I was in a warm tent. I looked around to see it was Zoë's tent, but why was I hear, I put my hands on the floor but then hissed I looked at them and saw they were bandaged up. Then I remembered everything the dance, two demigods, monster, hunters, Annabeth falling down a cliff with the monster. I sighed and tried to get up. Once up I stepped out of the tent I started walking to the center of the camp. Once there I saw Grover and Nico sitting by the fire, Grover was playing with his pipes and Nico was playing with some figuring's "mind if I join you?" I asked them and they looked up and smiled "Percy your awake" Grover said coming up and hugged me and I kind of hugged back. Once Grover let go of me Nico immediately hugged me "I'm glad you're ok" He said before letting go "I also wanted to say thank you for saving me and my sister" he said smiling and I smiled back "Your welcome Nico" I said and he grinned before we sat down "So where is your sister anyway?" I asked "talking with Artemis" he said and I nodded "What about Thalia?" I asked Grover and he shrugged "Wondered off, I tried looking for her but she's stubborn" he said and I nodded "So what happened after I passed out?" I asked and Nico spook "we'll… "he started:

**Flashback Nico's POV"**

After you collapsed Bianca helped me walk over to you "We'll he be alright my lady?" the girl asked and the other girl looked over you then she looked at your hands, which were bloodied up and I could swear your nails where half gone. I looked over at Bianca who was looking like she really wanted to throw up. Then the girl signed, "He will be alright, his hands will need time to heal but he will be alright" she said and the other one signed in relief "Well, well and here I thought the great Zoë Nightshade didn't care about boys," Thalia said coming closer "Um Thalia…" Grover tried to say but she looked to be ignoring him. Then the girl named Zoë stud up "I did not care for other boys but he is my brother Thalia Grace" she said and that's when Thalia looked shocked "What! You told me you had no siblings!" she yelled "I do not but lady Artemis took him in when he was an infant and ever since then he has become like a brother to me" she said calmly.

No one spook but then I looked at the one who was healing your hand "So you're Artemis?" I asked. The Girl looked at me and Bianca then smiled "Yes I am Artemis goddess of the hunt" she said then Grover stepped in "Oh my, you're really I mean I-it's such an honor" he said even I was excited to actually seeing her, I would have jumped up and down if it weren't for the fact my leg hurt. Then Bianca said "Wait just a moment here!" Bianca shouted then pointed to everyone "Who are you people exactly?" she asked, "I am Zoë Nightshade Lady Artemis's lieutenant" Zoë said smiling at her "I'm Grover Underwood I was sent here to look after you both until helped arrived" Grover Said "And I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, you've already meet Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" she said pointing to you "And Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" she said looking down "You mean the girl who fell of the cliff?" I asked and Thalia nodded sadly and Zoë looked down "Annabeth was a brave maiden if she can be found we will" Artemis said.

That's when my sister spook again "But what does this have to do with us?" she asked, "You both are Demigods, Bianca" Thalia said "That's why Grover was watching you" she said "Grover you're a demigod too?" she asked but he shook his head "No, I'm a satyr" he said taking his shoes off and was replaced with hooves. My sister almost passed out "Grover put your shoes back on your freaking her out" Thalia said, "My hooves are clean" he said. Then Thalia spook again "Bianca, Nico we came here to get you" she said "Get us for what?" I asked, "Were going to take you two to a special camp so you can train and protect yourself, there are worse things in the world and you need to be prepared" Thalia said "Great, let's go" I said excitedly "Wait, I don't think-" Bianca was about to say before Zoë stepped in "There is another way for thee Bianca" she said "No there's not!" Thalia stepped in and they began to glare at each other. That's when Artemis decided to step in "Enough both of you, I'm sure these two are tiered" Then she looked at Zoë "Prepare Camp Zoë and tell some Hunter to get our guest belongings and take Percy to your tent to rest" she said and Zoë nodded before picking you up and started walking away. Then she looked at Grover "Can you please help Nico with his wounds?" she asked and he nodded "Of Course Lady Artemis" he said before grabbing me "As for you Bianca I would like a word" she said leaving and my sister fallowed "Oh and can you two tell Percy to come to my tent when he wakes up" she asked and we nodded before she left.

When it was just the three of us Thalia glared at Grover "Did you know?" she asked "Know what?" Grover asked "That Percy was raised by them?" she asked and he nodded slowly "Yeah he told me and Annabeth on our first quest together, he wanted to tell you but Annabeth insisted to tell you so he let her, it's just we know how much you hate them so I guess she didn't tell you yet" Grover said before she yelled and stomped away.

**End of Flashback (back to Percy's POV)**

When Nico was done I looked down "Thalia hates the hunters, why?" I asked and he shrugged "Don't know so never told me why only that she does" Grover said and I nodded "So how's the leg|?" I asked and Nico nodded "Better, Grover gave me something and it held up" he said and showed me his leg which was now better and I nodded. I got up after awhile to go to mom's tent. Once there I went in to see mom, Zoë and Bianca talking, Artemis looked up and smiled "Ah Percy your finally up how do you feel?" she asked and I nodded "I'm fine mom just my hand, but other than that I'm fine" I said and she smiled as well as Zoë "Please sit" she said and I did, next to Bianca "Percy can you tell me want the this um…Mr. Thorn was talking to you about, I have asked Bianca but she doesn't know" Mom asked me and I nodded "He said the great stirring will come and they will unleash the worsted monster onto Olympus and the General will tell us all the plan" I finished what I know and Zoë had a shocked expression on her face "the General that can't be" Zoë said looking at Artemis "It is as I feared, I must go in search of something and hopefully that will be proof enough for the council to see how much trouble we're in" mom said "We shall leave at once my Lady" Zoë said "No this job is to big even for the hunters I must do this alone" mom said and I wanted to protest but I knew it wasn't going to do any good "I will summon a ride to take you to camp Half blood" she said and I was shocked The hunters hated it there "But my lady we hate it there" Zoë said proving my point "I know Zoë but Dionysus has already forgiven us for last time and they even rebuild the cabin, and it is the hunters right to use cabin eight" she said and Zoë nodded "And if so then you will have one more joining you" mom said "What?" I asked "T-they asked me to join the hunt" Bianca said and I was shocked but it quickly left "I see but…what about Nico?" I asked "He can go to camp with thee Percy but thee know better than anyone that it is her choice to make" Zoë said calmly and I nodded knowing it was true. Then Artemis continued "If you do chose to join you will get to become immortal and travel with me and the others around the world hunting monsters" She said "yes and thee will have a new family. Us. and you will be free of responsibility" Zoë finished "A new family…free of responsibility" she said then looked at Zoë "what do I say?" she asked "Say this," Zoe told her, " 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'" Said Zoë "I... I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." "'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'" Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?" Zoe nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding." "I accept it," Artemis said. The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel... stronger." "Welcome, sister," Zoe said. "Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life." Mom said and I looked down I didn't blame Bianca but…I was worried about Nico, sure the counselors will take care of him but still. Then mom spook "Well if you want to go back to camp then we must hurry. Zoë break camp" mom said and Zoë nodded and told Bianca to fallow her. Bianca turned to me for a moment "I'm sorry Percy but I want this I really do" she said before leaving and I looked down.

That's when mom spook "I hope you not mad at me for doing that" she said and I shook my head "I could never be mad at you mom, I'm just worried" I said "About what?" she asked "About Nico…he's only ten years old and Bianca was his only family, I know we'll have councilors that will take care of him and train him but…" "Don't worry Percy Bianca will be able to visit once in awhile" She said and I nodded. Then I signed "So are we getting a ride from my weird uncle?" I asked and she nodded "Unfortunately yes my brother will take you, your friends and the Hunters to camp" she said then looked at my hands "Are you sure your hands are ok Percy?" she asked and I nodded "Yes mom I'm fine…well except for when it hurt… well that only happens when I touch something anyway" I said and she nodded before taking my hands "I still worry for you Percy, being at camp, being part of this prophecy…I don't like it" she said. I smiled "I'm fine mom you, Ze, and Phe and the other's trained me I'll be fine" I said and she smiled before putting the other hand on my check "Just be careful, ok I don't want to loss you" she said and I nodded "I promise mom as long as you do the same" I said and she nodded, we stud up and walked out.

When I saw Grover, Thalia was with him and I saw Bianca and Nico talking. From that expression on his face I knew she was telling him about her choice. That's when I saw Nico storm of and Bianca tried to tell him to stop, but no dice. I saw her sign and walk to the other hunters. I walked over to Nico and sat next to him "I'm guessing she told you hum?" I asked and he nodded slowly. I heard him sniff and I knew he was crying, I managed to lift his chin up to see he was crying, "H-how could she just leave me like that" he asked and I shook my head "I don't know but it's her chose to make" I said and he just looked down and cried harder. I didn't like seeing him like this so I did the only thing I could do, I hugged him and he cried in my shirt and I just stroked his back as best as I could do "I-I'm alone now…" he said "No you're not alone Nico you'll make friends, and you'll have people taking care of you" I said and he shook his head "No it's their job to look after me, I mean actually care enough" he said and I looked at his hair "I care" I said and he looked up and me "Y-you do?" he asked and I nodded "but you just meet me" he said "Doesn't matter Nico I care for you" 'A lot' I said in my head "And I promise when you need me I'll be there" I said and he started smiling "R-really?" he asked and I winked at him and he smiled grew. Then he hugged me "Thank you Percy" he said and I swear if I was blushing but I hugged him back "you're welcome" I said. Once that was over we got up and started walking towards the other "Well you look better Percy" Thalia said, I could tell she was still a little mad at me but not really mad "Well can't complain my hands hurt like crazy but hay just a normal day as a demigod" I said and she nodded.

Then I went to stand by mom "Finally dawn if approaching he is so lazy during winter" she said before turning to me "It would be wise to shut your eyes Percy just until he parks" she said I was about to asked why, but then we saw a blinding light and then came from it a blond dude that resembled Will and Luke but he was no Luke, also he was driving in a red sports car. That meant it could only be one person.

Apollo

Then Thalia spook "Man Apollo's hot" she said and I looked at her. I've heard stories about him from mom…they all weren't good. That's when Apollo spook "Little sister, what's up? You never call, Wright I was starting to get worried" he said "I am fine Apollo. And I'm not your little sister" she said "I was born first" he said and my mom signed in frustration "Were twin's Apollo how many millennia must we go throw th-" she almost finished but then Apollo stepped in "So what's up? I see you have the hunters do you all need tips on archery?" he asked and mom grits her teeth "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, **alone, **I need you to take my companions to camp half-blood" she said "Sure sis" then he turned to me "Well if it isn't my nephew" he said and put an arm around my shoulder. One word awkward. Then he smiled at Artemis who was glaring at him "You know you have got to tell me where he stays because I total what to spend time with him" he said and that was a little creepy "I will do no such thing Apollo, now let go of my son so we can finish this" she said and Apollo pouted "Oh come one sis what can I possible do to him?" he asked "A lot of things" she said before he signed and walked towards her. Then Ze put her hand on my shoulder "Are Thee alright?" she asked and I nodded "Other than completely creped out…yah I'm fine" I said and she nodded before we saw Apollo raise his hand "I feel a haiku coming on" he said.

The hunters all groaned, apparently they'd met Apollo before. He cleared his throat and held one hand dramatically:

"_Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for help._

_I am so cool"_

Ok I'm no expert on haikus but that was the worst one I've heard so far. He grinned at us waiting for applause "That last line was only four syllables," mom said. Apollo frowned "was it?" he asked "yes, what about _I am so big-headed"_ she said "No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started thinking. Ze turned to me "Lord Apollo has been going through a Haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time his visited limerick. If I'd had to hear on more poem that started with, _there once was a goddess from Sparta-"_ "I've got it! _I am so awesome._ That's five syllables!" he bowed, looking pretty pleased with himself. "And now, sis. Transportation for the hunters, you say? Good timing. I was about to roll that way" he said "And as you already know this demigods will need to ride" mom said pointing to us "No problem! Let's see…Thalia right? I've heard all about you" he said and Thalia blushed "Hi lord Apollo" she said "Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree weren't you? Glad your back I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man I remember this one time-" "Brother, you should get going" mom said "right" then he looked at me and then he quickly looked to the others. There were only two reasons he would do that, one mom threatened him or two Ze was glaring at him. Then he spook again "Well, we'd better load up rides only one way-west and if we miss it you miss it" he said "nice car" Nico said "Thanks kid" Apollo said "But how do we all fit?" he asked "Oh." Apollo said noticing the problem for the first time "well, yah I hate to change out of sports car mode but I suppose" he said taking out his keys and pressing a button and another flash latter it was a small bus "Alright everyone in" he said then mom took me and Ze to the side "I will be back on the winter solstice Zoë you will be in charge until I return, do as I would" she said and Ze nodded "Yes my lady" she said "As for you Percy be careful try not doing anything recluse this time around" she said and I nodded "I'll try, mom" I said hugging her and she hugged back.

After that she ran off into the woods and disappeared. We returned to the others and saw the hunters were already in and my friends were still outside. Ze went in to sit next to the hunters and I went next to Grover "What I miss?" I asked "Apollo asked Thalia to drive" he said "Dose she even know how to?" I asked and Grover shrugged and we went in. Nico sat next to me "So does Thalia know how to drive?" he asked and I shrugged "Don't know never seen her try" I said and he nodded and the nightmare ride began. Let's just say that our landing wasn't so great we ended up crashing in the Canoe Lake "Well you certainly do have this under control my dear, now let's go see is you burned anyone important" he said and we all got out.


	7. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

I was never here for the winter time at camp and I was surprised that they actually let snow in. I mean they never let rain or anything else in so I was surprised. The hunters gathered there stuff "Wow is that a climbing wall?" Nico asked and I nodded "Is that real lava coming from it?" he asked "Yeah it's just to give us a little extra challenge. Come on I'll intrados you to Chiron. Ze I'm guessing you already know him?" I asked and she nodded "Yes I have Percy, tell him we will be at cabin eight, hunters follow me" she said but then Grover spook "I can show you the way" he said "We already know where it is" Ze said "It no problem really, it's easy to get lost here-" then he tripped and fell into the lake, but he continued when he got back up he seemed like he didn't even stop "Like my old daddy gout used to say! Come on!" Ze rolled her eyes and I shook my head he was in a battle he couldn't win but I let him go and so did Ze. The hunters grabbed their stuff and started going towards the cabins, before Bianca went with them she whispered something to her brother, she looked like she was waiting for an answer but Nico just scowled and turned away.

Then he started walking towards me and Bianca fallowed the other hunters. I didn't even notice Apollo talking to Thalia at the time because I was worried about Nico "You ok?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah just…things you know" he said and I nodded. Wheat he meant was I don't want to talk about it, and I understood that "So who's Chiron?" he asked "he's our activity directory, he's um…well you'll see" I said "If those hunter girls don't like him, then it's good enough for me, let's go" he said and we walked to the big house. Once there we saw Mr. D and Chiron sitting down and playing a card game. When Chiron saw us he smiled. "Percy! Thalia! Ah, and this must be - "then I interrupted him "Nico di Angelo," I said "He and his sister are half-bloods." I told him and Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then." He said and I looked down "Um actually…" I started to say and his smile melted. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?" he asked "Oh, dear," Mr. D said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost." 

I'd been trying not to pay attention to Mr. D, but he was kind of hard to ignore in his neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and his purple running shoes. (Like Mr. D had ever run a day in his immortal life.) A golden laurel wreath was tilted sideways on his curly black hair, which must've meant he'd won the last hand of cards. "What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?" Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!" Chiron frowned "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film." He said "But... Oh, right. Yes, sir." Grover said "Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG?'Cause Bianca is kinda strict - ""It's PG-13," Grover said "Cool!" Nico happily followed him out of the room.

"Now," Chiron said to Thalia and me, "perhaps you two should sit down and tell us the whole story." When we were done, Chiron turned to Mr. D. "We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately" he said "I'll go," Thalia and I said at the same time. Mr. D sniffed. "Certainly not!" Thalia and I both started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand. He had that purplish angry fire in his eyes that usually meant something bad and godly was going to happen if we didn't shut up "From what you have told me," Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell - " "Annabeth," I snapped. She'd gone to camp since she was seven, and still Mr. D pretended not to know her name. "Yes, yes," he said. "And you procured a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead." I wanted to strangle Mr. D. It wasn't fair Zeus had sent him here to dry out as camp director for a hundred years. It was meant to be a punishment for Mr. D's bad behavior on Olympus, but it ended up being a punishment for all of us.

"Annabeth may be alive," Chiron said, but I could tell he was having trouble sounding upbeat. He'd practically raised Annabeth all those years she was a year-round camper, before she'd given living with her dad and stepmom a second try. "She's very bright. If... if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate." "That's right," Thalia said. "Luke would want her alive" she said "In which case" said Mr. D, "I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own."  
>I got up from the table.<br>"Percy." Chiron's tone was full of warning. In the back of my mind, I knew Mr. D was not somebody to mess with. Even if you were an impulsive ADHD kid like me, he wouldn't give you any slack. But I was so angry I didn't care.  
>"You're glad to lose another camper," I said. "You'd like it if we all disappeared!"<br>Mr. D stifled a yawn. "You have a point?"  
>"Yeah," I growled. "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little!"<br>For a second, there was no sound except the crackle of the fire. The light reflected in Mr. D's eyes, giving him a sinister look. He opened his mouth to say something - probably a curse that would blast me to smithereens - when Nico burst into the room, followed by Grover.  
>"SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're... you're a centaur!"<br>Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters." Chiron said "And, whoa!" He looked at Mr. D. "You're the wine dude? No way!"  
>Mr. D turned his eyes away from me and gave Nico a look of loathing. "The wine dude?"<br>"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."  
>"My figurine."<br>"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"  
>"Ah." Mr. D seemed truly perplexed, which probably saved my life. "Well, that's... gratifying."<br>Mr. D said and I looked down and calmed myself down "Percy" Chiron said "I think it's best if you leave before Mr. D remembers he's mad at you" he said and I nodded "Also can you both go to the cabins and tell the others we'll be playing capture the flag" he said "But we don't have enough campers" I said "It's a tradition, whenever the hunters are here we play a friendly game of Capture the flag" he said "yeah I bet it's going to be really friendly" Thalia said as we both left. We told everyone that was actually there about it. After that I went by the lake and just let my thoughts go free, I was wondering if Annabeth was ok, why dose Thalia hate the hunters, and what is mom looking for. My thoughts were interrupted by Nico "Hey Percy, what are you doing here?" he asked and I shrugged "just thinking…what are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be settling in at the Hermes cabin" I said and this time he shrugged "I kinda did I just left early" he said sitting next to me and we both looked out at the lake. After awhile he signed "To not trust Chiron" he said "What?" I asked "Bianca told me not to trust him" he said "Why?" I asked "Because she heard from the other hunters not to trust him…or anyone here" he said and I looked down "That's why I was mad at her the second time…I trust you Percy, I trust you more than anyone here, and it's not because you're the first person I've met" he said and I nodded "I don't know, it's just I trust you for so many reasons" he said and I nodded "I'll be sure to honor that trust Nico" I said smiling at him and he returned it. After that we talk a little bit about our life's strange enough he doesn't remember anything past a year. After that I told him go back to the cabin and he left and I went to mine.

Once there I immediately laid on my bed looking at the sealing. After awhile I looked to my right to see two boxes one in a silver box and the other was gold box and a note on top. I walked to it and looked at the note:

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**Hope you're having a great winter and Persephone is still expecting you for Christmas so don't forget about it. Also I hope you had a great mission sorry I can't be there but I hope your having a good time. BTW your dad left you something in the other room, use it well.**_

_**P.S. This is just something I wanted to give you something for Chrisman since I won't be there so Merry Early Christmas **_

_**From: Pyra **_

After reading the note I looked to the other room and saw a fountain and I smiled I have to remember to thank dad later. I looked at the boxes again and something was telling me to open the gold one first so I did, when I opened it I saw a beautiful gold locket I picked it up and looked at it and I saw a note in the box:

_**This may look like a normal locket but trust me when I say that when the time comes it will be more than a normal locket**_

I looked at it then put it around my neck. I didn't feel any different but I smiled, then I opened the second box. Inside was a silver version of the other and just like the other there was a note:

_**Last note I promise, anyway this goes to someone you truly think is special to you, so chose wisely on who you give this to because once you do you'll be connected to each other forever, and no I'm not exaggerating, so as said before be careful on who you chose **_

_**Love Pyra**_

I signed as I put the silver one into my pocket and walked to the fountain. I picked up a drachma from the pool and through it to the rainbow water "Iris, oh goddess of the rainbow except my offering" I said "Contact Tyson at the forge of Cyclopes" I said and it started shimmering and I saw Tyson working "Tyson" I said but he didn't hear me "TYSON!" I yelled and this time he heard me. He turned to see me and he smiled "Percy" he said trying to hug me "Tyson this is only an iris message" I said and he blushed "oh yeah I knew that" he said and I laughed. We started talking about what was he doing and how was he, how was dad he even told me that Luke was apparently somewhere near the Panama canal. Then he asked about Annabeth I didn't want to tell him so I improvised and he was happy with it then he hanged up after saying bye.

Dinner was quiet for me like usual but they others worry not noise like they usually are. Well that was because lack of camper, I even saw Nico and it looked like the Stoll brothers where trying to tell Nico that Poker was better than Mythomagic, I'm hoping he doesn't have any money to lose. When I looked at mom's table it was livelier then the other's, they were all laughing, telling stories. I even saw Ze smiling once in awhile; she always looked better smiling in my opinion, I even saw Bianca having fun and looking like she didn't have a care in the world. When we'd finished eating, Chiron made the customary toast to the gods and formally welcomed the Hunters of Artemis. The clapping was pretty halfhearted. Then he announced the "good will" capture-the-flag game for tomorrow night, which got a lot better reception.

Afterward, we all trailed back to our cabins for an early, winter lights out. I wasn't really that tired so I just looked at the necklace that my sister got me and wondered what she meant by it's not what it seems. I signed and tried to go to sleep and when I did I had a bad one.  
>Annabeth was on a dark hillside, shrouded in fog. It almost seemed like the Underworld, because I immediately felt claustrophobic and I couldn't see the sky above - just a close, heavy darkness, as if I were in a cave. Annabeth struggled up the hill. Old broken Greek columns of black marble were scattered around, as though something had blasted a huge building to rums "Thorn!" Annabeth cried. "Where are you? Why did you bring me here?" She scrambled over a section of broken wall and came to the crest of the hill.<br>She gasped.  
>There was Luke. And he was in pain. He was crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise. The blackness seemed to be thicker around him, fog swirling hungrily. His clothes were in tatters and his face was scratched and drenched with sweat, "Annabeth!" he called. "Help me! Please!" She ran forward. I tried to cry out: He's a traitor! Don't trust him! But my voice didn't work in the dream. Annabeth had tears in her eyes. She reached down like she wanted to touch Luke's face, but at the last second she hesitated "What happened?" she asked "They left me here," Luke groaned. "Please. It's killing me." I couldn't see what was wrong with him. He seemed to be struggling against some invisible curse, as though the fog were squeezing him to death "Why should I trust you?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was filled with hurt "You shouldn't," Luke said. "I've been terrible to you. But if you don't help me, I'll die." Let him die, I wanted to scream. Luke had tried to kill us in cold blood too many times. He didn't deserve anything from Annabeth. <p>

Then the darkness above Luke began to crumble, like a cavern roof in an earthquake. Huge chunks of black rock began falling. Annabeth rushed in just as a crack appeared, and the whole ceiling dropped. She held it somehow - tons of rock. She kept it from collapsing on her and Luke just with her own strength. It was impossible. She shouldn't have been able to do that. Luke rolled free, gasping. "Thanks," he managed. "Help me hold it," Annabeth groaned. Luke caught his breath. His face was covered in grime and sweat. He rose unsteadily."I knew I could count on you." He began to walk away as the trembling blackness threatened to crush Annabeth. "HELP ME!" she pleaded, "Oh, don't worry," Luke said. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die." The ceiling of darkness began to crumble again, pushing Annabeth against the ground. I sat bolt upright in bed, clawing at the sheets. There was no sound in my cabin except the gurgle of the saltwater spring. The clock on my nightstand read just after midnight. Only a dream, but I was sure of two things: Annabeth was in terrible danger. And Luke was responsible.

I woke up by someone shaking me "Percy, Percy are you awake?" he asked and I got up and robbed my eyes "I am now" I said "Oh sorry…" I looked up to see Nico "Nico, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Hermes cabin?" I asked and he nodded "Yes but I couldn't sleep and your they only Person I can talk to" he said and I looked down. I told him to sit next to me and he did "So what's on your mind Nico?" I asked and he signed "I-I don't know there are so many things I've been thinking about and to be honest Percy I…I don't feel like I belong" he said looking down and I looked at him "Why?" I asked "Because everyone here just looks at me weirdly" he said "um no offence but are you sure it's not the whole Mythomagic thing?" I asked and he blushed at that "Um well it partly that…but it's just that, I sometimes wonder if I belong here, I don't even know what to do here, I mean sure there's sword fighting, but I have yet to find a sword that fits me, there's the Pegasus but they keep trying to get away from me, like there's something they know that I don't, as for people…I don't know they just keep trying to ignore me" he said and I could tell he was about to cry "Hey don't talk like that where's the happy go lucky Nico I've heard so much about?" I asked and he smiled a little "He's asleep" Nico said and I laughed "Oh really, he's asleep hum?" I asked and he nodded "So who am I talking to right now?" I asked "Pitiful Nico" Nico said frowning again "Well then I guess we just have to wake up happy Nico then" I said smiling at him and he looked at me "how?" he asked "By this" I said tackling him down and started tickling him. I only have one thing to say he has such a cute laugh. He was laughing so much I felt like if I kept doing that he's going to stay with a smile on his face "Is happy Nico awake now?" I asked and he nodded "Y-yes, please stop I can't breathe" he said laughing and I stopped.

I watch him as he started breathing again "W-what was that for?" he asked smiling "I didn't like you sad so I brought back happy Nico" I said and he smiled at me "Thanks Percy I guess I needed that" he said before tackling me. Then he looked at me in the eyes with that darn cute smile of his…I swear he's asking me to kiss him right now "What was that for?" I asked and he giggled "I know you probably don't have a noticeable ticklish spot so I just thought of talking you for payback" he said and I nodded. We talk for a few more minutes before he yawned "You tired?" I asked and he nodded "Ok then you can take one of the extra bunks…not like anyone uses them" I said and Nico grabbed my arm. I looked at him "what?" I asked and he looked down but I could tell he was blushing "C-can I sleep with you, I-I don't feel conferrable sleeping by myself right now" he said and I blush at that but I couldn't say no so I nodded "Sure, come on" I said and he smiled at me and joined me. We were both laying back to back but the next time I woke up he was in my arm. I blushed at that and carefully got up so I didn't wake him and I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and then went out. I saw that Nico left a note:

**Thanks for everything Percy I really appreciate what you did for me, see you later today**

**-Nico**

I smiled knowing that at least he was happier than earlier last night. After breakfast Grover and I started talking, I told him my dream about Annabeth as we watched satyr's slamming into nymph when they turn to trees. "A cave ceiling collapsed on her?" he asked "Yeah. What the heck does that mean?" Grover shook his head "I don't know. But after what Zoe dreamed - " he said and that cot my attention "Whoa. What do you mean? Zoe had a dream like that?" I asked "I... I don't know, exactly. About three in the morning she came to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron. She looked really panicked" He said "Wait, how do you know this?" I asked and Grover blushed. "I was sort of camped outside the Artemis cabin" he said "What for?" I asked "Just to be, you know, near them." He said and I rolled my eyes "You're a stalker with hooves Grover" I said "I am not! Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. It was kind of a dangerous scene".

I tried to imagine that. Argus was the head of security for camp - a big blond dude with eyes all over his body. He rarely showed himself unless something serious was going on. I wouldn't want to place bets on a fight between him and Ze. "What did she say?" I asked Grover grimaced. "Well, she starts talking really old-fashioned when she gets upset, so it was kind of hard to understand. But something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters. And then she called Argus a boil-brained lout... I think that's a bad thing. And then he called her-" he said and my eyes widen "Whoa, wait. How could Artemis be in trouble?" I said "I... well, finally Chiron came out in his pajamas and his horse tail in curlers and -" I raised my eye "He wears curlers in his tail?"I asked and Grover covered his mouth. "Sorry," I said. "Go on" I said "Well, Zoe said she needed permission to leave camp immediately. Chiron refused. He reminded Zoe that the Hunters were supposed to stay here until they received orders from Artemis. And she said..." Grover gulped. "She said 'how are we to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?'" Grover said and my eyes widen again. Mom was in trouble, I have to help her now more than ever. First Annabeth then mom that was too much for me "Do you think it was Kronos?" I asked "I don't know," Grover said. "I think somebody would know if Kronos had re-formed. The gods would be more nervous. But still, it's weird, you having a nightmare the same night as Zoe. It's almost like - " "They're connected," I said.

Over in the frozen meadow, a satyr skidded on his hooves as he chased after a redheaded tree nymph. She giggled and held out her arms as he ran toward her. Pop! She turned into a Scotch pine and he kissed the trunk at top speed, "Ah, love," Grover said dreamily. I thought about Ze, which she'd had only a few hours after mine "I've got to talk to Ze," I said "Um, before you do..." Grover took something out of his coat pocket. It was a three-fold display like a travel brochure. "You remember what you said - about how it was weird the Hunters just happened to show up at Westover Hall? I think they might've been scouting us" he said "Scouting us? What do you mean?" He gave me the brochure. It was about the Hunters of Artemis. The front read, A WISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! Inside were pictures of young maidens doing hunter stuff, chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like: HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! And A BOY-FREE TOMORROW! "I found that in Annabeth's backpack," Grover said. I stared at him. "I don't understand" I said "Well, it seems to me... maybe Annabeth was thinking about joining" I looked at him for a moment before I started laughing "What?" he asked "You Grover your Funny" I said "I'm being serious Percy" he said and I calmed down "Annabeth already told me about that" I said.

Grover was confused by that "She did?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah she was just curious about it, besides Grover you know she's a lesbian I doubt she'll last that long also as she put it 'if I wasn't here then who would look after you'" I said and he nodded "Guess your right about both of those" he said smiling. I punched his shoulder lightly "oh shut up G-man" I said and we both laughed.

After the day it was time for capture the flag I went next to Thalia and she looked at me funny "Why aren't you in armor?" she asked and I looked down "I'm not playing" I said and she was shocked "What! Why?" she asked "Two reasons one, Because Zoë and Phoebe are like my sister and I don't feel comfortable going agents them and two because my hands still need one more day before I could use them again" I said and she signed "Fine" she said "Look on the bright side Thalia you'll be in charge and you won't have me messing up" I said and she nodded "Yeah but I was hoping to use your hearing to our advantage" she said and I shrugged "Sorry" I said and she shook her head "It's fine I'm sure we'll find some other way to win" she said and I nodded before hearing Silena talk "I'll show them love is worthless, I'll pulverize them" she said and I shrugged before going to Nico "So you ready for this?" I asked and he nodded happily "Yeah I hope this is going to be awesome like it sounds" he said and I smiled at him "just remember Nico stay with your team and don't do anything rash, ok?' I asked and he nodded. Then I walked to where Chiron was at and sat down and watch the game.

To say it ended well was a lie, the hunter's one the game and Thalia was not happy and nether was anyone else…except for the hunters of course, "The hunters win!" Chiron said "For the fifty-six time in a row" he said and the hunter's cheered. I managed to go to Ze "Nice going sis" I said and she smiled "Thank thee Percy" she said then looked down "Percy there's something when need to talk about" she said "It's about mom isn't it?" I asked and she was surprised but nodded "Yes, how did thee know?" she asked "Let's just say I have my ways" I said "It was that satyr wasn't it?" she asked and I nodded and she cursed "Anyway yes I fear lady Artemis is in trouble" she said "And Annabeth, when you had that dream I had one about Annabeth" I said and she thought for a moment "Yes it must be connected" she said then I started hearing something. I looked to the woods and tried to hear clearer "What is it?" she asked "I hear something coming from the woods" I said and she looked to the direction I was looking at. A few minutes later we were surprised to see who was coming from the woods "It can't be" Chiron said "She has never left the attic, ever" he said and it was the oracle. Then she started to speck in everyone's ear because they were covering them. Then I heard her 'I am the sprit of Delphi, Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.  
>The Oracle regarded me with its cold, dead eyes. Then she turned unmistakably toward Ze. Approach, Seeker, and ask.<p>

Ze swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. I saw the vague image of a mountain, and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was mom, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain and I didn't like it. The Oracle spoke:

** Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,******

** One shall be lost in the land without rain,******

** The bane of Olympus shows the trail,******

** Campers and Hunters combined prevail,******

** The Titan's curse must one withstand,******

** And one shall perish by a parent's hand.****  
><strong>  
>Then, as we were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.<p> 


	8. The quest

The quest

One of the advantages of being a head counselor was that I didn't have to carry the oracle back to the attic but Grover well…he wasn't so lucky. Once everyone was in the big house Beckendorf, Silena, and the Stoll brothers sat on the right side, Ze and Bianca where on the left. Thalia, Grover and I were on the front and Chiron and Mr. D on the back of the ping-pong table "We cannot just sit her while lady Artemis is in trouble, I will take the hunters and start the search" Ze said "Go where?" Chiron asked "West!" Bianca said and I looked at her she wasn't the scared girl I meet at the school, she was braver she even tied her hair so her face was more visible. But that's to be expected from a girl who hangs with Ze "you heard the Prophecy five shall go west to the goddess in chain. We'll get Five hunters and go" she said "Yes Artemis is being held hostage we must find and free her" Ze said.

Thalia signed "you're missing something, like usual Zoë Hunters and Campers combine prevail, we have to work together" Thalia said and I knew what Ze was going to say no "No!" Ze said 'told you' "The hunter's do not need thy help" she said "Your, no one says thy anymore" Thalia said and Ze tried but failed at saying it. Then they were discussing about the winter solstice and who should go on the quest. That's when I decided to step in "Three and two" I said and everyone looked at me "You know since this is a quest for Artemis then there should be more hunters so three should go, and since we have to work together two campers should go" I said and Thalia and Ze looked at each other "He does have a point" Thalia said and Ze nodded "Fine we shall take three hunters and two campers" Ze said.

Then Chiron looked down "according to the prophecy two will die on this quest" he said "One shall be lost in a land with no rain" Beckendorf said "I would say that you would have to stay out of the desert" he said and we agreed "and one shall parish by a parents hand, who's parent would do that?" Grover asked and Thalia and I looked at each other, sure my dad loves me and mom would kill him if anything happened to me but there were always accidents and Thalia's dad was Zeus and he may try to kill her. Then Chiron spook "There will be death that much we know" he asked "Oh goody" Mr. D said and we all looked at him "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me" he said "Percy's right three hunters and two campers should go" Silena said "oh and I suppose you would like to go" Ze said and Silena blushed "No, I'm going nowhere with the hunters" Silena said. Chiron spook again "Let's start with the hunters" she said.

Then Ze spook "Me of course, I shall also take Phoebe she is our best tracker" she said and I had to agree Phe taught me everything I knew "You mean the girl that likes hitting people in the head?" Travis asked and Ze nodded "The one who put and arrow in my helmet?" Connor asked and Ze nodded again "Oh will in that case would you give this to her" Travis asked holding up an ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?" Travis asked and Ze shrugged. I wanted to say something but I didn't know if it was a trick or not "And I would also like Bianca to come as well" she said and Bianca was surprise "Me but…I'm so new what if I mess up?" she asked and I looked down I knew what it was like being the new person on a quest so I knew how she felt "You'll do fine, besides there is no better way to prove thyself" Ze said "And for campers?" Chiron said and I knew one thing for sure, I wasn't going. I mean I would like to go but Ze can find mom especially with Phe and Bianca's help, Grover can help and knowing Thalia she's going and she'll look for Annabeth so there was no reason for me to go.

"I would like Percy to come on this quest"

I looked at Ze in shock as did almost everyone in the room "Me…but Ze…I mean Zoë wouldn't you prefer someone who can actually fight?" I asked and she shook her head "No, you're hearing capability is better than anyone in this rooms, we will need it on our quest, besides Artemis is like a mother to you and you want to help you friend…this is just as much as thy's quest as it is mine also if I must be stuck with Campers I would like one of them to be you" she said and I looked down. I was surprised but I nodded and looked at her "I'll go" I said and she smiled and nodded "Alright then and the second?" Chiron asked "I'll go!" Grover said "Anything for Artemis" he said and both me and Ze rolled our eyes, Ze because she was annoyed and me because he was really trying to impress mom and it won't work "Fine I'll take him" Ze said and Chiron nodded. I saw Thalia frown and looked away, I knew she wanted to come and I looked down. "So be it," Chiron said. "Percy and Grover will accompany Zoë, Bianca, and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods" - he glanced at Dionysus - "present company included, we hope - be with you."

I didn't show up for dinner that night, I wasn't really that hungry so I just sat by the lake and looked at the moon. I remembered all those time mom would take some time off to spend with me; she would tell me about her adventures from a long time ago she would even use them for bed time stories for me. I smiled at the moon "I promise mom we'll find you and Annabeth" I said that's when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Nico "There you are" he said then sat next to me "I was wondering why you weren't at dinner" he said "I wanted time to think" I said and he nodded before giving me a napkin and I looked at it "I thought you would be hungry" he said and I grabbed it to see it was a cupcake "how?" I asked "Let's just say I'm good at sneaking stuff in and out" he said smiling at me and I thanked him and started eating. When I was done we continued talking "Bianca told me she was going on a quest with you, Zoë, Grover and someone named Phoebe" he said and I nodded "Yeah I have to save my mom and Annabeth" I said "You care for her don't you?" he asked and I nodded "Of course she's like a sister to me" I said and he nodded.

Then he signed "So I'm going to be by myself again" he said and it just downed on me that both me and Bianca were leavening and I felt even worse "I'm sorry Nico" I said and he shook his head "It's fine, besides you and Bianca can't always be with me I-I just have to get used to it" he said and I looked at him. That's when I remembered the locket Pyra gave me, but I also remembered that the note said to give it to someone I really care about and I did care about Nico…a lot. I signed and took out the Silver locket from my pocket and handed to him. He just looked at it and them me "What is it?" he asked "It's a present from a friend of mine she said to give it to someone I really care about" I said and he blushed "She said the two locket's would keep the two wearers connected, so even if I'm on this quest I'll be with you" I said and he had a darker shade of red "A-are you sure I should have that, I don't want you to waste it on me" he said and I shook my head "I'm ok with it" I said putting it around his neck "Beside you are important to me Nico" I said. After it was around his neck he turned to me and smiled "Thank you Percy" he said and I nodded. When I look at him I noticed that he looked beautiful in the moon light I didn't even notice that we were getting closer, and closer, he's eyes were starting to close as I felt mine we were almost about to kiss.

Yet my luck wasn't on my side today because I heard Bianca "Nico, where are you!?" she called out and we separated quickly "Um…sorry, I don't know what came over me" I said and Nico nodded "Me ether" he said before getting up "We'll I better go see what Bianca what's" he said and I nodded "Ok see you when I get back" I said and he nodded before walking way and I could of sworn he said 'Dang it Bianca why did you have to ruin the moment' I laughed at that and started going back to my cabin. I don't remember falling asleep, but I remember the dream. I was back in that barren cave, the ceiling heavy and low above me. Annabeth was kneeling under the weight of a dark mass that looked like a pile of boulders. She was too tired even to cry out. Her legs trembled. Any second, I knew she would run out of strength and the cavern ceiling would collapse on top of her "How is our mortal guest?" a male voice boomed. It wasn't Kronos. Kronos's voice was raspy and metallic, like a knife scraped across stone. I'd heard it taunting me many times before in my dreams. But this voice was deeper and lower, like a bass guitar. Its force made the ground vibrate. 

Luke emerged from the shadows. He ran to Annabeth, knelt beside her, then looked back at the unseen man. "She's fading. We must hurry" The hypocrite. Like he really cared what happened to her. The deep voice chuckled. It belonged to someone in the shadows, at the edge of my dream. Then a meaty hand thrust someone forward into the light - mom - her hands and feet bound in celestial bronze chains. I gasped. Her silvery dress was torn and tattered. Her face and arms were cut in several places, and she was bleeding ichor, the golden blood of the gods "You heard the boy," said the man in the shadows. "Decide!" mom's eyes flashed with anger. I didn't know why she just didn't will the chains to burst, or make herself disappear, but she didn't seem able to. Maybe the chains prevented her, or some magic about this dark, horrible place. Mom looked at Annabeth and her expression changed to concern and outrage. "How dare you torture a maiden like this!" she said "She will die soon," Luke said. "You can save her." Annabeth made a weak sound of protest. My heart felt like it was being twisted into a knot. I wanted to run to her, but I couldn't move "Free my hands," mom said. Luke brought out his sword, Backbiter. With one expert strike, he broke the goddess's handcuffs.

Mom ran to Annabeth and took the burden from her shoulders. Annabeth collapsed on the ground and lay there shivering. Artemis staggered, trying to support the weight of the black rocks. The man in the shadows chuckled. "You are as predictable as you were easy to beat, Artemis." The voice said "You surprised me," the mom said, straining under her burden. "It will not happen again." She said "Indeed it will not," the man said. "Now you are out of the way for good! I knew you could not resist helping a young maiden. That is, after all, your specialty, my dear." Mom groaned "You know nothing of mercy, you swine" she said "On that," the man said, "we can agree. Luke, you may kill the girl now." He said "No!'" Mom shouted. Luke hesitated. "She - she may yet be useful, sir… Further bait" Luke said "Bah! You truly believe that?" the man asked "Yes, General. They will come for her. I'm sure." The man considered. "Then the dracaenae can guard her here. Assuming she does not die from her injuries, you may keep her alive until winter solstice. After that, if our sacrifice goes as planned, her life will be meaningless. The lives of all mortals will be meaningless."

Luke gathered up Annabeth's listless body and carried her away from the mom "You will never find the monster you seek," mom said. "Your plan will fail" she said "How little you know, my young goddess," the man in the shadows said. "Even now, your darling attendants begin their quest to find you. They shall play directly into my hands and they will bring me your son. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a long journey to make. We must greet your Hunters and make sure their quest is... challenging" he said "Don't you dare do anything to my hunters or my son" mom said but he just laughed. The man's laughter echoed in the darkness, shaking the ground until it seemed the whole cavern ceiling would collapse.

I woke with a start. I was sure I'd heard a loud banging. I looked around the cabin. It was dark outside. The salt spring still gurgled. No other sounds but the hoot of an owl in the woods and the distant surf on the beach. In the moonlight, on my nightstand was Annabeth's New York Yankees cap. I stared at it for a second and then: BANG, BANG. Someone, or something, was pounding on my door. I grabbed Riptide and got out of bed "Hello?" I called. THUMP. THUMP.I crept to the door. I uncapped the blade, flung open the door, and found myself face-to-face with a black Pegasus.

**Whoa, boss!** Its voice spoke in my mind as it clopped away from the sword blade.** I don't wanna be a horse-ke-bob!** Its black wings spread in alarm, and the wind buffeted me back a step, "Blackjack," I said, relieved but a little irritated. "It's the middle of the night!" Blackjack huffed. **Ain't either, boss. It's five in the morning. What you still sleeping for?** "How many times have I told you? Don't call me boss." **Whatever you say, boss. You're the man. You're my number one.** I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and tried not to let the Pegasus read my thoughts. That's the problem with being Poseidon's son: since he created horses out of sea foam, I can understand most equestrian animals, but they can understand me, too. Sometimes, like in Blackjacks case, they kind of adopt me. See, Blackjack had been a captive on board Luke's ship last summer, until we'd caused a little distraction that allowed him to escape. I'd really had very little to do with it, seriously, but Blackjack credited me with saving him.

"Blackjack," I said, "you're supposed to stay in the stables." **Meh, the stables. You see Chiron staying in the stables?**"Well... no." **Exactly. Listen, we got another little sea friend needs your help.**"Again?" **Yeah. I told the hippocampi I'd come get you**. I groaned. Anytime I was anywhere near the beach, the hippocampi would ask me to help them with their problems. And they had a lot of problems. Beached whales, porpoises caught in fishing nets, mermaids with hangnails - they'd call me to come underwater and help. "All right," I said. "I'm coming." **You're the best, boss.** "And don't call me boss!" Blackjack whinnied softly. It might've been a laugh. I looked back at my comfortable bed. My bronze shield still hung on the wall, dented and unusable. I signed as I got on Blackjack and let him take me to where the problem was.

Blackjack gave me a ride down the beach, and I have to admit it was cool. Being on a flying horse, skimming over the waves at a hundred miles an hour with the wind in my hair and the sea spray in my face - hey, it beats waterskiing any day…well that is if I ever try it. **Here** Blackjack slowed and turned in a circle. **Straight down**. "Thanks." I tumbled off his back and plunged into the icy sea. I'd gotten more comfortable doing stunts like that the past couple of years. I could pretty much move however I wanted to underwater, just by willing the ocean currents to change around me and propel me along, I could breathe underwater, no problem, and my clothes never got wet unless I wanted them to. I shot down into the darkness. Twenty, thirty, forty feet. The pressure wasn't uncomfortable. I'd never tried to push it - to see if there was a limit to how deep I could dive. I knew most regular humans couldn't go past two hundred feet without crumpling like an aluminum can. I should've been blind, too, this deep in the water at night, but I could see the heat from living forms, and the cold of the currents. It's hard to describe. It wasn't like regular seeing, but I could tell where everything was.

As I got closer to the bottom, I saw three hippocampi - fish-tailed horses - swimming in a circle around an overturned boat. The hippocampi were beautiful to watch. Their fish tails shimmered in rainbow colors, glowing phosphorescent. Their manes were white, and they were galloping through the water the way nervous horses do in a thunderstorm. Something was upsetting them. I got closer and saw the problem. A dark shape - some kind of animal - was wedged halfway under the boat and tangled in a fishing net, one of those big nets they use on trawlers to catch everything at once. I hated those things. It was bad enough they drowned porpoises and dolphins, but they also occasionally caught mythological animals. When the nets got tangled, some lazy fishermen would just cut them loose and let the trapped animals die. Apparently this poor creature had been mucking around on the bottom of Long Island Sound and had somehow gotten itself tangled in the net of this sunken fishing boat. It had tried to get out and managed to get even more hopelessly stuck, shifting the boat in the process. Now the wreckage of the hull, which was resting against a big rock, was teetering and threatening to collapse on top of the tangled animal.

The hippocampi were swimming around frantically, wanting to help but not sure how. One was trying to chew the net, but hippocampi teeth just aren't meant for cutting rope. Hippocampi are really strong, but they don't have hands, and they're not (Shhh) all that smart. **Free it, lord!** A hippocampus said when it saw me. The others joined in, asking the same thing. I swam in for a closer look at the tangled creature. At first I thought it was a young hippocampus. I'd rescued several of them before. But then I heard a strange sound, something that did not belong underwater:  
>"Mooooooo!"<br>I got next to the thing and saw that it was a cow. I mean... I'd heard of sea cows, like manatees and stuff, but this really was a cow with the back end of a serpent. The front half was a calf - a baby, with black fur and big, sad brown eyes and a white muzzle - and its back half was a black-and-brown snaky tail with fins running down the top and bottom, like an enormous eel. "Whoa, little one," I said. "Where did you come from?" The creature looked at me sadly. "Moooo!" But I couldn't understand its thoughts. I only speak horse. **We don't know what it is, lord**, one of the hippocampi said. **Many strange things are stirring.** "Yeah," I murmured. "So I've heard." I uncapped Riptide, and the sword grew to full length in my hands, its bronze blade gleaming in the dark. The cow serpent freaked out and started struggling against the net, its eyes full of terror. "Whoa!" I said. "I'm not going to hurt you! Just let me cut the net." But the cow serpent thrashed around and got even more tangled. The boat started to tilt, stirring up the muck on the sea bottom and threatening to topple onto the cow serpent. The hippocampi whinnied in a panic and thrashed in the water, which didn't help. "Okay, okay!" I said. I put away the sword and started speaking as calmly as I could so the hippocampi and the cow serpent would stop panicking. I didn't know if it was possible to get stampeded underwater, but I didn't really want to find out. "It's cool. No sword. See? No sword. Calm thoughts. Sea grass. Mama cows. Vegetarianism."

I doubted the cow serpent understood what I was saying, but it responded to the tone of my voice. The hippocampi were still skittish, but they stopped swirling around me quite so fast.

**Free it, lord!** they pleaded.

"Yeah," I said. "I got that part. I'm thinking."

But how could I free the cow serpent when she (I decided it was probably a "she") panicked at the sight of a blade? It was like she'd seen swords before and knew how dangerous they were.

"All right," I told the hippocampi. "I need all of you to push exactly the way I tell you."

First we started with the boat. It wasn't easy, but with the strength of three horsepower, we managed to shift the wreckage so it was no longer threatening to collapse on the baby cow serpent. Then I went to work on the net, untangling it section by section, getting lead weights and fishing hooks straightened out, yanking out knots around the cow serpent's hooves. It took forever - I mean, it was worse than the time I'd had to untangle all my video game controller wires. The whole time, I kept talking to the cow fish, telling her everything was okay while she mooed and moaned. "It's okay, Bessie," I said. Don't ask me why I started calling her that. It just seemed like a good cow name. "Good cow. Nice cow." Finally, the net came off and the cow serpent zipped through the water and did a happy somersault. The hippocampi whinnied with joy. **Thank you, lord!** "Moooo!"The cow serpent nuzzled me and gave me the big brown eyes "Yeah," I said. "That's okay. Nice cow. Well... stay out of trouble."

Which reminded me, I'd been underwater how long? An hour, at least. I had to get back to my cabin before Argus or the harpies discovered I was breaking curfew. I shot to the surface and broke through. Immediately, Blackjack zoomed down and let me catch hold of his neck. He lifted me into the air and took me back toward the shore. **Success, boss?** "Yeah. We rescued a baby... something or other. Took forever. Almost got stampeded" **Good deeds are always dangerous, boss. You saved my sorry mane, didn't you? **He said taking me back to the cabins. Once back Blackjack flow off and I went inside. I decided that since it's almost time to go I would finish packing. However before I started packing I saw a note on my table:

_**Percy met me at the dinning pavilion when you get back we must speak**_

_**Ze**_

I put the note down a snuck out of my cabin to meet her at the Pavilion. Once there I saw Ze and Bianca talking "Ze?" I asked quietly. The both turned to me and Ze smiled "Percy I'm glad thee made it" she said and I nodded "So what's going on?" I asked and she frowned "Those stupid Stoll brothers put centaur blood in the shirt they gave me to give to Phoebe" she said and I was shocked "What is Phoebe ok?" I asked and she nodded "she'll be fine but she's just going to be bedridden for weeks" she said "But without Phoebe we only have four we'll have to pick another" Bianca said "There is no time besides the prophecy said we would lose one" Ze said "It can't possibly be hear" I said "It could be weather is kept out even rain, so it could be a land without rain" Ze said "But-" Bianca was about to say but Ze cut her off "Bianca, Percy please I just have a feeling we should not pick another one they will most likely have a fate worse than Phoebe, it is now up to us" Ze said and me and Bianca nodded "Percy I shall tell you the rest later I think it's important for you to know more, but not now we must go before someone finds out we're here" she said and I nodded. We were about to leave until I heard something "What is Percy" Ze asked.

I shrugged "I don't know but I hear breathing coming from over there" I said pointing to the pillars. Ze took her bow and went towards the direction she would have gone closer if it weren't for one thing "The lights in the big house are on, hurry!" Bianca said and the three of us ran back t the cabins to get ready. Once I was all set I met the others near the bus Grover turned to me "You ready for this Percy?" he asked "As ready as I'll ever be" I said and he nodded before frowning "Hey where's Phoebe?" he asked "She is not coming" Ze said and before Grover asked she hopped in then Bianca did the same. Grover looked at me and I shrugged and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' he nodded and went into the back with Bianca and I sat in front with Ze. We drove off to begin our quest to save mom and Annabeth…and most likely the winter solstice.


	9. Thalia joins the quest

Thalia joins the quest

We finally stopped at a gas station to take a break Bianca and Grover when in and Ze was about to go in when she saw I wasn't fallowing "Percy are thee coming?" she asked and I shook my head "No, I just want to think for a moment" I said he nodded "I'll get you something inside" she said and I nodded "Thanks Ze" I said and she nodded and went inside. I looked around, ever since we left I felt like someone was fallowing us, and I didn't know who. That's when I heard footsteps going around me. I grabbed the arm and heard a "Hay!" and I knew it was Thalia, I dragged her to the back before taking the hat off and I saw her glaring at me "What was that for?" she asked "well I had to talk to you without the other's knowing, didn't I?" I asked and she thought for a moment then nodded "Fine I'll give that to you" she said and I nodded. Then she signed "Sorry it's just I had a rough trip" she said "what happen?" I asked "We'll first I managed to sneak out of the camp, and done ask me how" she said and I nodded "then I managed to hotwire a car and fallow you, but before you guys went any further Mr. D found me" she said "Wait Mr. D, why would he care if you fallowed us?" I asked "Because he wanted to let me know that all hero's are disappointing and that we cause a lot of misery to a lot of people" she said and I looked down. I remembered Ze telling me a long time ago a hero who brook her heart…if I remember it was Hercules. I nodded "Lesson Percy I know Zoë is like a sister to you but could you not tell her I'm here, I know I can help" she said and I nodded "Of course Thalia besides Zoë is my sister but sometimes I have to favor my cousin" I said smiling and she returned it. Then we heard Ze "Percy come on it is time to go!" she called "Coming Ze" I said then turned to Thalia "Put Annabeth's hat back on you can get in after Bianca in the back I'll stall Grover for a moment, think you can get in that time?" I asked and she smiled "In my sleep seaweed brain" she said and I nodded. I waited for her to put on the hat and we walked to the van, "You ok?" Ze asked and I nodded "Just making sure no one was fallowing us" I said and she nodded "Here I got thee a hot chocolate" she said handing me a cup "Thanks Ze" I said and she nodded and went to the driver seat. When I got to the other side I saw Bianca go in so I stopped Grover "Hey Grover quick question" I said and he stopped and looked at me "Sure what is it?" he asked "Do you- do you think will find them?" I asked and nodded "Absolutely, we'll find them in no time" he said and I nodded "Thanks G-man I needed to hear that" I said he nodded hopping in. I hope Thalia was inside then I sat on my seat and we continued.

The next time we stopped it was at some mall. I looked to my right and saw someone that I didn't expect, Mr. Torn, if he was hear then that mean my dream was right and Annabeth and mom were being held hostage. Once in Grover lead us to the museum. I heard footsteps leavening and I knew Thalia was most likely fallowing Mr. Thorn. Once inside I told Ze that I wanted to check something out "No we must stay together as a group Percy" she said and I nodded "I know but I just want to see something, please Ze I won't be gone long" I pleaded and she looked down then signed "Fine, but be careful and come straight back…got it" she said and I nodded "Got it" I said before going back to the mall and fallowed were I heard Thalia walked off two. After a few minutes I heard breathing coming from nowhere "Thalia" I whispered and I felt a hand on my mouth "Shhh" she said before I felt her push me near the door where I saw Mr. Thorn, two Scythian dracaenae, I was shocked to see that there were even normal people here. But that wasn't the worse of it. Standing between the snake women - I could swear he was looking straight down at me - was my old enemy Luke. He looked terrible. His skin was pale and his blond hair looked almost gray, as if he'd aged ten years in just a few months. The angry light in his eyes was still there, and so was the scar down the side of his face, where a dragon had once scratched him. But the scar was now ugly red, as though it had recently been reopened.

Next to him, sitting down so that the shadows covered him, was another man. All I could see were his knuckles on the gilded arms of his chair, like a throne. "Well?" asked the man in the chair. His voice was just like the one I'd heard in my dream - not as creepy as Kronos's, but deeper and stronger, like the earth itself was talking. It filled the whole room even though he wasn't yelling. Dr. Thorn took off his shades. His two-colored eyes, brown and blue, glittered with excitement. He made a stiff bow, then spoke in his weird French accent: "They are here, General" he said "I know that, you fool," boomed the man. "But where?" the man asked "In the rocket museum" Thorn said "The Air and Space Museum," Luke corrected irritably. Dr. Thorn glared at Luke. "As you say, sir" I got the feeling Thorn would just as soon impale Luke with one of his spikes as call him sir "How many?" Luke asked. Thorn pretended not to hear "How many?" the General demanded. "Four, General," Thorn said. "The satyr, Grover Underwood. And the boy with sea green eyes the one with irritable hearing" Thorn said and I smiled I felt Thalia whispered to me "I'm going closer" she said and I nodded "Fine but be careful" I whispered back I didn't see it but I knew she nodded.

"Percy," Luke said. "And two other girls - Hunters. One wears a silver circlet." "That one I know," the General growled. Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably. "Let me take them," Luke said to the General. "We have more than enough - "the general cut him off "Patience," the General said."They'll have their hands full already. I've sent a little playmate to keep them occupied" he said and I didn't like the sound of it "But -" Luke was about to say but was cut off again "We cannot risk you, my boy" he said "Yes, boy," Dr. Thorn said with a cruel smile. "You are much too fragile to risk. Let me finish them off." "No." The General rose from his chair, and I got my first look at him. He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. He wore an expensive brown silk suit like the guys on Wall Street wear, but you'd never mistake this dude for a broker. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap a flagpole in half. His eyes were like stone. I felt as if I were looking at a living statue. It was amazing he could even move. That's when I figured out who he was…it was Atlas the titan in charge of holding the sky.

"You have already failed me, Thorn," he said "But, General -" Atlas interrupted him "No excuses!" Thorn flinched. I'd thought Thorn was intimidating when I first saw him in his black uniform at the military academy. But now, standing before Atlas, Thorn looked like a silly wannabe soldier. Atlas was the real deal. He didn't need a uniform. He was a born commander. He "I should throw you into the pits of Tartarus for your incompetence," the General said. "I send you to capture a child of the three elder gods, and you bring me a scrawny daughter of Athena" he said "But you promised me revenge.'" Thorn protested. "A command of my own!" he said "I am Lord Kronos's senior commander," the General said. "And I will choose lieutenants who get me results! It was only thanks to Luke that we salvaged our plan at all. Now get out of my sight, Thorn, until I find some other menial task for you." Thorn's face turned purple with rage. I thought he was going to start frothing at the mouth or shooting spines, but he just bowed awkwardly and left the room.

"Now, my boy." The General turned to Luke. "Do you truly believe that the half-blood Thalia is here, If she not then our plans are ruined, we cannot depend on the son of the sea he was raised by the gods he would never betray them" he said 'you got that right, and neither would Thalia' I said in my head "I'm certain General, Annabeth is like her little sister she will come and try and save her" Luke said and I could hear sadness in his voice and I didn't know why. Then he spook again "The Hunters will be difficult to dispose of," Luke said. "Zoe Nightshade - "  
>"Do not speak her name!" Atlas snapped<br>Luke swallowed. "S - Sorry, General. I just-" The General silenced him with a wave of his hand "Let me show you, my boy, how we will bring the Hunters down." He pointed to a guard on the ground level. "Do you have the teeth?" The guy stumbled forward with a ceramic pot. "Yes, General!" he said "Plant them," he said. In the center of the room was a big circle of dirt, where I guess a dinosaur exhibit was supposed to go. I watched nervously as the guard took sharp white teeth out of the pot and pushed them into the soil. He smoothed them over while the General smiled coldly.

The guard stepped back from the dirt and wiped his hands. "Ready, General!" he said "Excellent! Water them, and we will let them scent their prey." The guard picked up a little tin watering can with daisies painted on it, which was kind of bizarre, because what he poured out wasn't water. It was dark red liquid, and I got the feeling it wasn't Hawaiian Punch. The soil began to bubble. "Soon," the General said, "I will show you, Luke, soldiers that will make your army from that little boat look insignificant." Luke clenched his fists. "I've spent a year training my forces! When the Princess Andromeda arrives at the mountain, they'll be the best-" Luke didn't finish "Ha.'" the General said. "I don't deny your troops will make a fine honor guard for Lord Kronos. And you, of course, will have a role to play - " I thought Luke turned paler when the General said that "-but under my leadership, the forces of Lord Kronos will increase a hundredfold. We will be unstoppable. Behold my ultimate killing machines." The soil erupted. I stepped back nervously. In each spot where a tooth had been planted, a creature was struggling out of the dirt. The first of them said:

"Mew?"

It was a kitten. A little orange tabby with stripes like a tiger. Then another appeared, until there were a dozen, rolling around and playing in the dirt. I didn't know about Thalia but I was trying so hard not to laugh. Everyone stared at them in disbelief. The General roared, "What is this? Cute cuddly kittens? Where did you find those teeth?" The guard who'd brought the teeth cowered in fear. "From the exhibit, sir! Just like you said. The saber-toothed tiger-" he said "No, you idiot! I said the tyrannosaurus! Gather up those... those infernal fuzzy little beasts and take them outside. And never let me see your face again." The terrified guard dropped his watering can. He gathered up the kittens and scampered out of the room. "You" The General pointed to another guard. "Get me the right teeth. NOW!" The new guard ran off to carry out his orders. "Imbeciles,' muttered the General "This is why I don't use mortals," Luke said."They are unreliable" he said "They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent," the General said. "I love them." A minute later, the guard hustled into the room with his hands full of large pointy teeth "Excellent," the General said. He climbed onto the balcony railing and jumped down, twenty feet. Where he landed, the marble floor cracked under his leather shoes. He stood, wincing, and rubbed his shoulders. "Curse my stiff neck" he said "Another hot pad, sir?" a guard asked. "More Tylenol?" he said "No! It will pass." The General brushed off his silk suit, then snatched up the teeth. "I shall do this myself." He held up one of the teeth and smiled. "Dinosaur teeth - ha! Those foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth in their possession. And not just any dragon teeth. These come from the ancient Sybaris herself! They shall do nicely."

I didn't know what those were; I guess I do have a question for Aunt Athena when school starts. He planted them in the dirt, twelve in all. Then he scooped up the watering can. He sprinkled the soil with red liquid, tossed the can away, and held his arms out wide. Rise! The dirt trembled. A single, skeletal hand shot out of the ground, grasping at the air. Atlas looked up at the balcony. "Quickly, do you have the scent?" he asked "Yesssss, lord," one of the snake ladies said. She took out a sash of silvery fabric, like the kind the Hunters wore "Excellent," the General said. "Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the Hunters and their allies to shreds. Toss it here!" As he said that, skeletons erupted from the ground. There were twelve of them, one for each tooth Atlas had planted. They were nothing like Halloween skeletons, or the kind you might see in cheesy movies. These were growing flesh as I watched, turning into men, but men with dull gray skin, yellow eyes, and modern clothes - gray muscle shirts, camo pants, and combat boots. If you didn't look too closely, you could almost believe they were human, but their flesh was transparent and their bones shimmered underneath, like X-ray images.

One of them looked straight at something in front of him and I had a bad felling it was Thalia, regarding her coldly, and I knew that no cap of invisibility would fool it. The snake lady released the scarf and it fluttered down toward Atlas hand. As soon as he gave it to the warriors, they would hunt Zoe and the others until they were extinct. Then I saw and invisible force plowing into the warriors and snatching the scarf out of the air "What's this?" bellowed the General. Thalia landed at the feet of a skeleton warrior, who hissed "An intruder," the General growled. "One cloaked in darkness. Seal the doors!" Atlas said "It's Percy Jackson!" Luke yelled. "It has to be" oh sure everyone always assumes it's me even when it's not. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me away from the door. After a while Thalia took off the hat and I saw her sleeve was torn "Thalia your sleeve" I said "I know, just keep running" she said as we both ran back to the museum.  
>Once inside we went up stares where Thalia literally bump into Grover and Ze and Bianca were pointing arrows at her. When Ze realized it was Thalia she frowned "You, how dare you show thy face here" she demanded then looked at me for an explanation "Lesson Zoë I came here because I wanted to help and besides we have bigger problems them me being here" Thalia said. While they were talking I heard something from behind us, I turned around to see something I really didn't want to see…the Nemean Lion "Ze!" I said and she looked to where I was looking at and both her and Bianca got there bow's ready, Grover got his pipes and Thalia took out her spear and shield. I would have taken my weapon out to if it weren't for the fact my hands still need one more hour to heal.<p>

The Nemean lion jumped down and parents started screaming and little kids just said "Kitty!" I didn't even what to know what they see. It came closer to us Thalia and Grover managed to duck behind the stairs and Ze and Bianca jumped up, I on the other hand had to jump on the exhibits "Percy!" Everyone yelled as I saw the Nemean Lion was fallowing me.

I managed to jump on another one but my bad luck kicked in, the wires that kept it from falling were week. Once the Nemean Lion jumped on it the wire snapped and we both fell to the grown "Percy!"I heard Ze shout before I was hit the grown. I managed to jump of it before it completely crashed and I landed on the shirt rack in the gift shop, but I had another problem I twisted my ankle. I looked up to see freeze dried food and that's when I had an idea. Despite my ankle hurting like crazy I got up and started taking some of the freeze dried food and went back out.

The others were still fighting the lion "Hey!" I called out and it turned to me and started coming closer. When it roared I throw one of the packages into its mouth and it began to cough up like it wanted to throw out a fur ball. It glared at me and roared again and this time I throw three packages and then it opened its mouth wider "Ze, Bianca aim for its mouth!" I shouted and then two arrows went into its mouth and it started dissolving.

Everyone came over towards me and Ze checked for injuries "I'm fine Ze" I said "Are you sure, you took a big fall" she said "Yes I'm fin-" I didn't finished because I fell to the floor "Percy!" Grover cried going to me "What is wrong?" Ze asked, well demanded more like it "It's my ankle I twisted it when I jumped off the exhibit" I said and she helped me up "We will heal it when we get somewhere else" Ze said "Well the van's out" Bianca said and we all turned to see skeleton worriers coming towards us "I'll lead them away there after me" Thalia said but Ze shook her head "No you are coming with us, I do not like it but you are the fifth member and we are not leaving anyone behind" she said as Grover picked up the lions pelt and we left.


	10. We reunite with my weird uncle

We reunite with my weird uncle

Ok don't ask us how we managed to make it to the subway but we did. Bianca said she remembered it when Nico and her past D.C. but she didn't seem to remember it the last time she was here which was weird considering it looked old. Once on it we transferred to another one just to lose a black helicopter that was fallowing us, when we made it to the end of the line we were in the outskirts of D.C. with nothing but warehouses and cars and trains that look like they haven't been used in ages, we even saw a homeless guy giving us a toothless grin "Come warm yourselves up by the fire" he said and we all went to him. Ze put me down to cheek on my ankle "This is just g-great" Thalia said, "My hooves are freezing" Grover said "Feet" I correct. Then Bianca spook "How are we supposed to go west if we don't even know how to get out of here?" she asked and we looked down "If you're looking for a way west perhaps that can help" the homeless guy said pointing a greasy finger to a nice new looking train the said **SUN WEST LINE** "Well that was convenient…, thanks-" she turned but the homeless guy was gone and he took the fire with him.

In no time at all we were speeding throw and going west. Ze put me in one of the luxury cars and bandaged up my wound "Thanks Ze" I said and she nodded "Just be more careful Percy" she said and I nodded "Ok" I said before she went to the driver's seat with Bianca being in shotgun and they feel asleep. After awhile I saw Grover and Thalia had also fallen asleep. I got up carefully so I didn't wake anyone up. I sat on the side as I watch the lands come and go. I looked up and saw it was becoming dark outside even when the sun is out I saw mom's moon and I was wondering if both mom and Annabeth were all right. I signed as I just watch the sky and looked at my hands and ankle and I laughed lightly "look at me I got hurt so easily, everyone would be disappointed at me" I said "No they wouldn't" a voice behind me said and I turned to see Ze "Ze, w-what are you doing here I thought you were asleep" I said and she nodded "I was but I just woke up" she said sitting next to me "Ze I haven't even done anything great on this quest, the rest of you can fight but me…I'm useless" I said and she shook her head "You are not Percy thy are the most bravest person I know, besides Artemis of course" she said and I nodded "You took down the Nemean lion with just quick thinking, you warned us about the best before it came I would say that Artemis and the others would be proud of you" she said and I looked down "Yah but I would feel a whole lot better if I actually helped you guys in a fight" I said and she looked down.

I don't know why but she changed the subject "I am sorry I missed thy birthday this year" she said and I shook my head "its fine Ze, your where busy "I said "Still I am sorry I hope this will atone for it" she said handing me a box. I took it and opened it, inside was a silver bracelet with different charms on it: my dad's triton, Hades symbol, a flower (I'm guessing for Persephone), wheat for Demeter, and owl for Athena, a moon for mom and a star for Pyra (I never knew why but she really loves stars) and in the middle of it there was a an oval shape with the symbol for the hunters. I was speechless "Ze it's beautiful" I said "open the locket," she said and I did. When I did I was surprised it was a picture I never thought I would see again. This picture was taking when I was five; Phoebe found a camera somewhere she was scouting and she took a picture of all of us, mom, Ze herself and me. I'd never thought I would actually see it "Ze, how did you-" I couldn't finish but she answered, "We went into another city and decided to print the picture out, hope you like it" she said "Like it, I love it Ze thanks" I said hugging her and she hugged back. Then she looked at the locket I was wearing "Percy, where did you get that?" she asked and I looked at it "Pyra, she said that it wasn't an ordinary locket, I didn't know what she meant by it though" I said then looked at her "Why, do you know what it is?" I asked and she nodded "Yes, this locket has never shown itself since it was made, it is said that this locket plus seven others connect with each other" she said "connect?" I asked "Yes, there is one that is similar to thy's it is its partner, once it is placed on another person you two are bonded" she said and I was surprise "bonded, like how?" I asked, "Well this is only theory but, according to legend the two that shall wear them will starts feeling more connected like, if one was in danger the locket will let you know or if they are sad, mad, upset it will let you know" she said and I nodded 'well Pyra did said chose wisely I guess this is why, thanks for the loads information Pyra I appreciate it' I said in my head sarcastically.

Then I signed "You said there were seven others, would that mean I would be connected to them to if others were chosen?" I asked and she shrugged "Yes and no, unlike its match the locket will let you be able to contact them but…you will not be connected" she said and I nodded. Then she spook again "One more thing that I do not know is true or not is that those lockets do appear to you then the other one is suppose to be on your soul mate" she said and I blushed at that because I had given the other to Nico…so would that mean "Um sis do this things appear to just anyone or certain people?" I asked and she thought for a moment "Well, you got your as a gift correct?" she asked and I nodded "Then you got the other one" I nodded again "the other one will only stay on if, that person is meant to be your soul mate, if not it goes make to the last place you had it…I think" she said. I checked my pocket to fell nothing was in it so that only meant one thing…Nico was my soul mate. I didn't know wither to faint or bang my head on a wall but Ze asked me something before I could do that "Did you give it to someone already?" she asked and I nodded slowly "Who?" she asked and I felt like I was going to die so I whispered it "Nico" I said "Who?" "Nico" "Who?" I knew Ze heard me she's just torturing me. I looked at Bianca to see if she was still asleep and lucky for me she was asleep and I signed "Nico ok, in my defense I didn't know the full understanding of the lockets" I said and I saw her smiling "Sure sis laugh it up" I said rolling my eyes and she laughed lightly "I am not laughing and you I'm laughing at your chose of love partner" she said and I looked down "You know I would usually ignore the very idea of love but since you are my brother I'm a little intrigued" she said looking at me and I nodded "I don't know it's just, something about him just…I can't really explain" I said and she smiled "Try" she said.

I signed "Well it's just whenever I see him I just find him so cute, his smile is cute even his laugh and he just looks so…so" "Cute" "Beautiful" I said and she smiled "I um…I mean for a boy" I said and she nodded "Of course" she said "You won't say anything to Bianca, will you?" I asked "Tell her what?" she said and I smiled at her "Thanks Ze" I said and she nodded "now come you should at least get some rest" she said and I nodded "Ok be there in a second" I said and she nodded and went back in the car. I looked at the land "You should lesson to your sister and sleep" I looked to my right to see that homeless guy from before sitting next to me "If it weren't for dreams," he said, "I wouldn't know half the things I know about the future. They're better than Olympus tabloids." He cleared his throat, then held up his hands dramatically:

** "Dreams like a podcast,**

**Downloading truth in my ears.**

**They tell me cool stuff"  
><strong>  
>"Apollo?" I guessed, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad. He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred" he said and I raised my eye "A god named Fred?" I asked "Eh, well... Zeus insists on certain rules. Hands off, when there's a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my baby sister. Nobody" mom would love to hear him say baby sister. NOT, "So you're the one that has been helping us, because I've seen like a lot of sign saying welcome and you are now leaving" I said and he nodded "As much as Zeus hates us helping I still had to, Artemis is my little sister" he said and I nodded even though I knew mom hated being called little "So how fast are we going exactly Apollo chuckled "Fast enough. Unfortunately, we're running out of time. It's almost sunset. But I imagine we'll get you across a good chunk of America, at least" he said "But where is Artemis?" His face darkened. "I know a lot, and I see a lot. But even I don't know that. She's... clouded from me. I don't like it." He said "And Annabeth?" He frowned. "Oh, you mean that girl you lost? Hmm. I don't know." I rolled my eyes at him. I knew the gods had a hard time taking mortals seriously, even half-bloods. We lived such short lives, compared to the gods.<p>

"What about the monster Artemis was seeking, Do you know what it is?" I asked "No," Apollo said. "But there is one who might. If you haven't yet found the monster when you reach San Francisco, seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. He has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has the gift of knowledge sometimes kept obscure from my Oracle" he said "But it's your Oracle," I protested. "Can't you tell us what the prophecy means?" I asked and Apollo sighed. "You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search" that's when it hit "In other words, you don't know" Apollo checked his watch. "Ah, look at the time! I have to run. I doubt I can risk helping you again, Percy, but remember what I said! Get some sleep! And when you return, I expect a good haiku about your journey!" I wanted to protest that I wasn't tired and I'd never made up a haiku in my life, but Apollo snapped his fingers, and the next thing I knew I was closing my eyes.

Ok so here's my dream for this night, it was pretty much where I left of; Grover, Annabeth and I were on our way to this Auntie Em's garden whatever. We were approaching the building until I heard whoing. I turned around to see Silver a silver barn owl (Don't ask why she's silver colored), Aunt Athena gave to me after I passed my exams when I was six "Hey guys I'll be right back I want to check something" I said "I think we should stick together seaweed brain" Annabeth said "I know but I'll only be gone for a minute" I said and they looked at each other then shrugged "Fine but then strait back" she said "Yes mom" I said smiling and I saw her blush a little then walked in with Grover behind her. I walked into the woods and the Silver landed on a branch in front of me "Hey Silver didn't thing I see you here" I said 'I was fallowing you since day one Percy' she said in my head "Hue no wonder I felt like I was being watched, anyway what's up?" I asked 'Lady Athena sends a message, beware of Auntie Em she is not who she seems' Silver said "What does that mean?" I asked 'don't know Lady Athena said Zeus would be furies if he finds out she is helping you' Silver said and I nodded "Let's see…Auntie Em… Em, M" I said realizing who she was and why Aunt Athena would warn me "Medusa…" I said "Thanks Silver Tell Auntie Athena I also said then and I'll do the offering later" I said running back to garden house. Once there I went inside I saw lots of statues "Grover, Annabeth!" I called out "Were in here" Annabeth called out and I ran in and saw them talking to an old lady "Percy this is Auntie Em" Annabeth said introduce us "Oh another child from the circus?" she asked and I was confused before looking at Annabeth who was motioning me to go with is "Oh yes I am I'm sorry I just needed some air" I said and she nodded "Would you like anything dear?" she asked and I shook my head "No thank you" I said sitting next to Annabeth. Then Auntie Em began to talk and I managed to whisper to Annabeth "We need to run" I said "Why?" she asked "Because that old lady is no old lady" I said and Annabeth looked at me "Auntie Em…M and statues" I said and Annabeth looked at me for a second before her eyes grow. She mouthed the name medusa and I nodded. We both looked at Grover and Auntie Em "Um well thank you for the Food Auntie Em but we should go" Annabeth said "Oh but why dears, you just got here?" she asked "Because the circus master will be worried about us" I said and Grover nodded.

When I turned to look at the door I saw I was looked,

Oh no.

I turned back around to see Auntie Em stand up "So the rumors must be true" she said "What rumor?" Annabeth asked "The boy figured it out faster than you two: a satyr and a child of Athena, the only way he could do that is if he had help" she said "Help, what help?" Grover asked "Athena of course, I can smell her scent on him a child of the sea god raised by Athena as well as others let's see: I smell nature so I'm guessing Demeter or Persephone or maybe even both" she said and my heart started beating faster 'how does she know this' I said in my head "I also smell the scent of hunters so I'm guessing Artemis, oh an let's not forget the smell of the underworld, Hades" she said and I growled at her and Grover and Annabeth looked at me "What is she talking about Percy?" Annabeth asked "I'll explain later, but for now I got a gorgon to kill" I said and Medusa laughed "Let's see you try" she said and the battle began. After that whole ordeal I sent her head to the gods and took some of her money and we left. Once a few minutes away from that place Annabeth asked "What did she mean by raised by the gods?" she asked and I signed and stopped "Exactly what it means I was raised by the gods" I said turning to them, Grover looked shocked and Annabeth also looked shocked "How?" she asked "When I was a baby this monster killed my mother because she wouldn't tell him were she head me, after that Pyra took me to my father on Olympus. At the time he was talking to Uncle Hades then Persephone fallowed by Demeter then came in Athena and Artemis, they agreed to keep me a secret until I go to camp. During the ages I was growing up Artemis took care of me until I was six and I went to the cabin you found me in Grover" I said looking at them "But Artemis hates boys" Grover said "Yes she hates boys but I was a baby so she was ok with it and also she was like my mother, she was always there for me" I said and Grover looked down and I could see jealousy and I knew it was only because all satyr's wanted to be close to mom.

I signed "Anyway after that the other kind of made me go to school, home school to be precise: Persephone tote me out plants, like the one that are poisonous and what can help, Demeter showed me what's edible and what's not, Athena tote me history and how to trust myself and my plans, my dad tote me how to use my power and Hades tote me how to fight" I finished and it was silent for a moment before Annabeth spook "You meet my mom?" she asked and I nodded "Yes" I said and she started mumbling and I heard every word and let's just say you don't want to know. As for Grover well…"Wow you were raised by Demeter, Persephone and Artemis, I'm so jealous" he said smiling "I know, they take about satyrs a lot…and there not all good" I said and he blushed at that and laughed a little. Then Annabeth spook again "What's she like?" she asked and I looked at her "Like you, when I first meet you I know you, you had to be Athena's daughter and I have to say, she would be really proud of you Annabeth" I said and she looked down "You really think so?" she asked and I nodded and I saw a small smile coming from her "Now come on we have a quest to finish and I promise I'll explain it better when we're done" I said "But what about Hades?" Athena asked and I stopped "I mean if he's family to you then how will you confront him?" she asked "I know he didn't do anything Annabeth, I have to talk to him so I can figure out what's going on" I said and she nodded "If you believe that then I'm with you but I still got to be logical to so I'm sorry If I have a little doubt" she said and I nodded "I understand thanks" I said and she nodded "Me too Percy" Grover said and I thanked him to and we continued on with the quest.


	11. We get a bad suprise

We get a bad surprise

The next thing I knew I was being shacked by Grover "What…." I asked "Come on Percy we've stopped" he said and I sat up and saw I was in the car 'how'd I get in here?' I asked myself and got up. I yawned "So where are we?" I asked "Cloudcroft, New Mexico" he said and I was surprised "Wow that far" I said and he nodded and we walked out. I told him that it was Apollo that was helping us and Grover looked uneasy "That's good, I guess. But we've got to get there first" I tried not to get too depressed about our chances. I didn't want to send Grover into a panic, but I knew we had another huge deadline looming, aside from saving Artemis in time for her council of the gods. The General had said Annabeth would only be kept alive until the winter solstice. That was Friday, only four days away. And he'd said something about a sacrifice. I didn't like the sound of that at all.

We stopped in the middle of town. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store "Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out" she said annoyed "There's a coffee shop!" said Grover "Yes, Coffee is good" Ze said and I knew how much she liked coffee "And pastries and wax paper" Grover said dreamily. Thalia sighed "Fine, How about you two go get us some food. Percy, Bianca, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions". We agreed to meet back in front of the grocery store in fifteen minutes. Bianca looked a little uncomfortable coming with us, but she did.

Inside the store, we found out a few valuable things about Cloudcroft: there wasn't enough snow for skiing, the grocery store sold rubber rats for a dollar each, and there was no easy way in or out of town unless you had your own car "You could call for a taxi from Alamogordo," the clerk said doubtfully "That's down at the bottom of the mountains, but it would take at least an hour to get here. Cost several hundred dollars" the clerk looked so lonely, I bought a rubber rat. Then we headed back outside and stood on the porch. "Wonderful, I'm going to walk down the street, see if anybody in the other shops has a suggestion" she said "But the clerk said - " I was about to say but she interrupted me "I know, I'm checking anyway" she said and I shook my head. I looked down and started lessoning to our surroundings "Zoë told me you have really great hearing, is that true?" Bianca asked and I looked at her and nodded "Yeah I was kind of born with it, it's a gift and a curse" I said "Why?" she asked "Because I can hear far but if something where to be really loud then I would get a big headache and I wouldn't be able to do anything for awhile" I said and she looked down "So you can't go to things like a concert?" she asked and I nodded "Yep" I said and she looked down.

I put the rat on the railing and looked up "So... how do you like being a Hunter so far?" I asked and she pursed her lips "You're not still mad at me for joining, are you?" she asked "Nah I was never mad. Long as you're happy and enjoying it" I said "I'm not sure 'happy' is the right word, with Lady Artemis gone" she said and I nodded "But being a Hunter is definitely cool. I feel calmer somehow. Everything seems to have slowed down around me. I guess that's the immortality." I stared at her, trying to see the difference, She did seem more confident than before, more at peace. She didn't hide her face under a green cap anymore. She kept her hair tied back, and she looked me right in the eyes when she spoke "Nico didn't understand my decision," Bianca murmured. She looked at me like she wanted assurance it was okay. "He'll be all right, Camp Half-Blood takes in a lot of young kids. They did that for Annabeth" Bianca nodded "I hope we find her. Annabeth, I mean. She's lucky to have a friend like you" she said and I looked down "Lot of good it did her, because of me she's gone" I said "Don't blame yourself Percy, You risked your life to save my brother and me, I mean, that was seriously brave. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have felt okay about leaving Nico at the camp. I figured if there were people like you there, Nico would be fine, you're a good guy" she said and I looked down.

I signed "Bianca can I ask you something?" I asked and she nodded "Does Nico like anyone?" I asked and she looked down "Um...why ask that?" she asked and I shrugged "Just curios" I said and she signed before looking around then she signed "The truth is Nico is kind of…into guys" she said and I nodded "That's cool" I said and I'll be honest I was smiling a little "Y-your ok with that?" Bianca looked at me with shocked and I nodded "Yah, why wouldn't I?" I asked "Because it's forbidden to like the same gender" she said "Really because a lot of people are ok with it, even in some states there are finally coming around to that kind of wedding" I said and she was shock "Really?" she asked and I nodded "Yeah, you know Annabeth is actually a lesbian" I said and she was still shock "Really?" she asked again and I nodded and she looked down "Wow they changed their minds fast" she said and I looked at her "Really it's been like that for quit sometime" I said and she looked at me. Before she could say something Ze and Grover came out.

Bianca looked like she wanted to continue but at the same time not so I change the subject "So has it always been just you and Nico?" I asked and I just got her out of her thoughts. She nodded anyway "yeah that's why I wanted to join the hunters; I wanted to live my own life, and have my own friends and not have to worry about being a big sister twenty-four seven" she said and I nodded. I mean just this summer I find out that a have a baby Cyclops for a little brother, sure I don't know how it's like to take care of him twenty-four seven but I know what it's like. Then Ze and Grover came back, Grover got me a blueberry muffin and coffee and it was good but then again I've eaten worse "We should do the tracking spell, Grover, do you have any acorns left?" Ze asked "Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to - "

He froze.

I was about to ask what was wrong, when a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. Fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and sunshine. And something else - almost like a voice, trying to say something. A warning. Ze gasped "Grover, thy cup" Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away - a flock of tiny doves. My rubber rat squeaked. It scampered off the railing and into the trees - real fur, real whiskers. I had a pretty goof guess on what's going on but I wasn't one hundred presents sure. Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. We gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering "Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just... What's wrong with Grover?" she asked "I don't know, He collapsed" I told her  
>"Uuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned. Then Thalia spook "Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here" We made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.<p>

They drew their handguns. I'll admit I used to think it would be kind of cool to learn how to shoot a gun, but I changed my mind as soon as the skeleton warriors pointed theirs at me. Thalia tapped her bracelet. Aegis spiraled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Their glowing yellow eyes bored right into me. I drew Riptide, though I wasn't sure what good it would do against guns. :Ze and Bianca drew their bows, but Bianca was having trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning against her.

"Back up," Thalia said.

We started to - but then I heard a rustling of branches. Two more skeletons appeared on the road behind us. We were surrounded.

I wondered where the other skeletons were. I'd seen a dozen at the Smithsonian. Then one of the warriors raised a cell phone to his mouth and spoke into it.

Except he wasn't speaking. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone. Suddenly I understood what was going on. The skeletons had split up to look for us. These skeletons were now calling their brethren. Soon we'd have a full party on our hands "It's near," Grover moaned "It's here," I said "No, the gift. The gift from the Wild" I know what he was talking about, he was talking about Pan Lord of the wild. Yet he was in no shape to walk, much less fight "We'll have to go one-on-one," Thalia said. "Four of them. Four of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way" "Agreed," said Ze said, which was a surprise to hear, she agrees with Thalia "The Wild!" Grover moaned. A warm wind blew through the canyon, rustling the trees, but I kept my eyes on the skeletons. I remembered the General gloating over Annabeth's fate. I remembered the way Luke had betrayed her.

And I charged.

I wasn't stupid about this thing, from what aunt The first skeleton fired. Time slowed down. I won't say I could see the bullet, but I could feel its path, the same way I felt water currents in the ocean. I deflected it off the edge of my blade and kept charging. The skeleton drew a baton and I sliced off his arms at the elbows. Then I swung Riptide through his waist and cut him in half. His bones unknit and clattered to the asphalt in a heap. Almost immediately, they began to move, reassembling themselves. The second skeleton clattered his teeth at me and tried to fire, but I knocked his gun into the snow. I thought I was doing pretty well, until the other two skeletons shot me in the back.

"Percy!" Ze screamed.

I landed facedown in the street. Then I realized something... I wasn't dead. The impact of the bullets had been dull, like a push from behind, but they hadn't hurt me. The Nemean Lion's fur! My coat was bulletproof. Thalia charged the second skeleton. Zoe and Bianca started firing arrows at the third and fourth. Grover stood there and held his hands out to the trees, looking like he wanted to hug them. There was a crashing sound in the forest to our left, like a bulldozer. Maybe the skeletons' reinforcements were arriving. I got to my feet and ducked a police baton. The skeleton I'd cut in half was already fully re-formed, coming after me. There was no way to stop them. Zoe and Bianca fired at their heads point-blank, but the arrows just whistled straight through their empty skulls. One lunged at Bianca, and I thought she was a goner, but she whipped out her hunting knife and stabbed the warrior in the chest. The whole skeleton erupted into flames, leaving a little pile of ashes and a police badge.

"How did you do that?" Ze asked "I don't know," Bianca said nervously. "Lucky stab?" she guessed but I knew it wasn't from a lucky stab "Well, do it again!" Bianca tried, but the remaining three skeletons were wary of her now. They pressed us back, keeping us at baton's length "Plan?" I asked as we retreated. Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig I'd ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry "REEEEEEEEET!" it squealed, and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere. Then the pig turned on us. Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it" The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge "That's the Erymanthian Boar," Ze said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!" The boar said "REEEEEEET!" and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. I had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express "Yeah, I feel blessed!" I said sarcastically "Scatter!" we ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused "It wants to kill us!" Thalia said "Of course," Grover said. "It's wild!" he stated "So how is that a blessing?" Bianca asked. It seemed a fair question to me, but the pig was offended and charged her. She was definitely fast but what do you expect from a child of Uncle Hades….I really should ask him about his son this Christmas. She rolled out of the way of its hooves and came up behind the beast. It lashed out with its tusks and pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

I racked my brain, trying to remember the myth of the boar. I was pretty sure Hercules had fought this thing once, I know Ze hates Hercules with a passion put he was the one to beat the thing. I had a vague memory of the boar plowing down several Greek cities before Hercules managed to subdue it. I doubt Cloudcroft was insured against giant wild boar attacks "Keep moving!" Ze yelled. She and Bianca ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But Thalia and I won the prize for bad luck. When the boar turned on us, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. Maybe it looked too much like one of his relatives. The boar charged us.

We only managed to keep ahead of it because we ran uphill, and we could dodge in and out of trees while the boar had to plow through them. I didn't know how long I could last though, my hand heals perfectly but my ankle was a different story. On the other side of the hill, I found an old stretch of train tracks, half buried in the snow "this way.'" I grabbed Thalia's arm and we ran along the rails while the boar roared behind us, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Its hooves just were not made for this, thank the gods. Ahead of us, I saw a covered tunnel. Past that, an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge. I had a crazy idea.

"Follow me!"

Thalia slowed down - I didn't have time to ask why - but I pulled her along and she reluctantly followed. Behind us, a ten-ton pig tank was knocking down pine trees and crushing boulders under its hooves as it chased us. Thalia and I ran into the tunnel and came out on the other side "No!" Thalia screamed. She'd turned as white as ice. We were at the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow-filled gorge about seventy feet below. The boar was right behind us "Come on!" I said. "It'll hold our weight, probably." I told her "I can't!" Thalia yelled. Her eyes were wild with fear. The boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing through at full speed.

"Now!" I yelled at Thalia.

She looked down and swallowed. I swear she was turning green.

I didn't have time to process why. The boar was charging through the tunnel, straight toward us. Plan B. I tackled Thalia and sent us both sideways off the edge of the bridge, into the side of the mountain. We slid on Aegis like a snow-board, over rocks and mud and snow, racing downhill. The boar was less fortunate; it couldn't turn that fast, so all ten tons of the monster charged out onto the tiny trestle, which buckled under its weight. The boar free-fell into the gorge with a mighty squeal and landed in a snowdrift with a huge POOOOOF! Thalia and I skidded to a stop. We were both breathing hard. I was cut up and bleeding. Thalia had pine needles in her hair. Next to us, the wild boar was squealing and struggling. All I could see was the bristly tip of its back. It was wedged completely in the snow like Styrofoam packing. It didn't seem to be hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere, either. I felt a pain in my side and I looked and saw a cut, I guess untying the jacket wasn't a good idea. I took it off and tied it around the cut and it hurt like crazy.

I looked at Thalia "You're afraid of heights aren't you? I asked and she glared at me "Don't be stupid" she said standing up, I would have done the same thing if my ankle wasn't killing me "That would explains why you freaked out on Apollo's bus. Why you didn't want to talk about it" She took a deep breath. Then she brushed the pine needles out of her hair. "If you tell anyone, I swear - " I cut her off "No, no, that's cool. It's just... the daughter of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, afraid of heights?" She was about to knock me into the snow when, above us, Grover's voice called, "Helloooooo?"

"Down here!" I shouted. A few minutes later, Ze, Bianca, and Grover joined us. We watching the wild boar struggle in the snow "A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated "I agree, we must use it" Ze said "Hold up," Thalia said irritably. She still looked like she'd just lost a fight with a Christmas tree. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing" Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?" he claimed "Fun," I said. "Like... like a pig cowboys."

Grover nodded. "We need to get aboard. I wish... I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now" He walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. Already the boar was starting to make some headway through the drift. Once it broke free, there'd be no stopping it. Grover took out his pipes. He started playing a snappy tune and tossed an apple in front of the boar. The apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose, and the boar went nuts, straining to get it "Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great." She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for the rest of us.

Ze and Bianca walked toward the boar. I didn't fallow and Ze saw that "Percy do you need help?" she asked walking towards me "no I fine I just, just need to take a small nape" I said and I know it would be a bad idea but I was just so tired "Really because you just woke up an hour ago" she said and I had a felling she just noted that the lion skin was raped around my waist "Percy what happened?" she asked untying the jacket "Let's just say the tress got the better of me" I said laughing a bit but then I heard her gasp "Percy, why did thee tell me about this?" she asked "I didn't want you to worry, besides finding mom and Annabeth is more important than me so just, go and find them Ze" I told her and she shook her head "I am not leaving thee here Percy" she said and the others called to hurry up " The bore is almost free Ze, just go I'm just going to take a nap" I said closing my eyes "Just tell mom I'm sorry" I said before actually falling asleep and the last thing I heard was her shouting my name. 


	12. we say good bye

We say good bye

The next thing I knew, I was in the underworld and I saw a lot of people waiting I even saw Cerberus. He saw me and looked confused, he bowed and started smelling me "He boy, yah it's me, sorry I won't be here for Christmas" I said and he started whimpering" Or perhaps not Percy" a voice said from behind me and I turned to see Hades "Uncle Hades, how'd you know I was here?" I asked and he walked towards me "This is my underworld Percy, I know who comes and goes" he said and I nodded before we started walking "do you remember how you got here?" he asked and I nodded "Yah, I got killed by a tree" I said and I saw him smiling a little bit but he nodded "Yes, you did and now you're here, do you know why I'm here?" he asked and I shook my head "oh please Percy don't play dumb with me I know you know" he said and I looked down "It's because I'm not supposed to die yet" I said and he nodded "Yes you died protecting the daughter of Zeus" he said and that's when I remember, Thalia was supposed to die but I stopped that "So now what?" I asked and he looked at me "Well Persephone would be furious with me if she saw you were dead and also she would be mad that all her hard work has gone to waste" he said and I laughed "yah that dose sound like Aunt Persephone" I said and he nodded "That is why I'm sending you back" he said and I looked at him "Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded "yes but before that I have an early Christmas present for you" he said walking ahead and I fallowed him.

We made it the field of Elysium "Um Uncle, why are we here?" I asked and he just pointed to something that was on a rock. I looked at him and he motioned me to go further and I did, when I got closer I started see a woman's shape and as I continued I could see she was crying. I didn't understand why she would be crying, I mean this is supposed to be paradise "Um excuse me, but why are you crying?" I asked but she didn't look at me "I-I'm worried about my son, I left him at such a young age" she said and I felt sorry for her "I'm sure he's fine he must still have his dad, right?" I asked but she shook her head "no his father is a god, he wouldn't be able to see him" she said. I was shocked but then something downed on me, this woman died when her son was young and he's a demigod. If it was really her I had to take a chance "Is your name Sally Jackson?" I asked and she turned to look at me and I saw true sadness in her eyes and it just hurt me to see her like this, and I barely knew her.

Then she spook again "W-who are you?" she asked and I signed "I- I'm, my name is Perseus Jackson, but everyone just calls me Percy" I said and she was surprised and stud and started walking towards me. When she was in front of me she put her hands on my checks and began to cry more and I sward I was begging to cry myself "Percy?" she asked "Mom" I said smiling and she smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back. After a few minutes we separated and she just looked at me "You've grown to be handsome young man" she said and I blushed a little "thanks mom" I said and she nodded "So who raised you?" she asked me "Well dad, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Persephone, Demeter and Pyre" I said and she was surprised "The gods took care of you?" she asked and I nodded and she smiled and she looked up to see Hades "I guess I owe you my thanks for taking care of my son" she said and he shook his head " you don't Sally I would help my little brother but Zeus… not so much" he said and she laughed and nodded "either way thank you" she said and he nodded.

Then she looked back at me "As for you, you must tell the others I'm grateful to them to" she said and I nodded "well I'm guessing you have somewhere else to be?" she asked and I nodded "Yeah my friends need me" I said and she nodded "Percy I'm proud of you, I just wish we could talk more" she said and I nodded "So do I mom" I said. Than Hades stepped in "Here's where your present comes to play Percy, I have decided to let you see your mother every other Sunday starting in the spring" he said and we both looked at him "really?" I asked and he nodded and I hugged him "Thank you Uncle Hades" I said and he hugged back "your welcome" he said and I looked at my mother who was smiling and went to her "so I guess I'll see you Sunday of spring" I said and she nodded before hugging me again "Be safe Percy" she said and I nodded "I'll try" I said and she kissed my head "Until next time" she said and I nodded before walking away and waving and she waved back. After that Uncle Hades told me he'll see me at Christmas and to not believe wart I see and I nodded in conferment before he waved his hand and everything went white.

The next thing I knew I was looking at a bright light that made me blink three times, I looked to my right and saw a limousine and then I looked to my left and I saw Ze, Bianca and Grover but no Thalia. I started to sit up and it hurt "Were am I?" I asked and I heard gasping and then I felt someone hugging me "Perce your alive!" Grover said and I hugged back "Hey G-man" I said and he looked at me and I saw he had been crying. Then Bianca hugged me "It's good to have you back Percy" she said and I hugged her "Thanks Bianca" I said and she nodded before backing away. Then I looked at Ze who was looking at me in surprise, I smiled and got up and to my surprise my ankle was better but my side still hurt. I walked to her and hugged her "It's really me Ze" I said and I felt tires on my shoulder and I felt her hug back "Thank Artemis, your back" she said and I smiled then we let go off each other and she playfully punched me "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me" she said and in smiled and nodded "I hear yah sis" I said and she smiled "I'm glad your back" she said "Well you can thank Hades for that, he let me come back" I said and she nodded. Then Grover spook "Looks like Thalia's done" he said and I looked at Ze "I'll explain later" she said and I nodded before we left.

Once outside Thalia was about to say something, but then she saw me and was surprised "Percy…" she said and I smiled at her "Surprise" I said and then she hugged me and I hugged back "Thank the gods, and here I thought I was stuck with Grover for the rest of the trip" she said and I laughed and Grove pouted which made Ze and Bianca laughed and he blushed. Then we walked "so who was in the limousine?" I asked "Ares and Aphrodite" she said and I growled at Ares name, I still didn't like him "Aphrodite, what did she want?" Ze asked and I could sward Thalia looked at Bianca before blushing and that meant only one thing, Thalia totally has a crush on Bianca. I smiled but I hide it quickly "I don't remember exactly but she did say 'be careful in her husband's junk yard" she said and we nodded. Ze was still talking to her but I blocked out the conversation. Before I knew it Ze, Thalia and Grover where ahead and me and Bianca where left to talk "So what happened before I, you know died?" I asked "well we rode the bore until we made it hear, then Zoë cared you the rest of the way, then that limousine came and Ares opened the taco place and we went in while Thalia when in the limo" she said looking down "You were worried about her, weren't you?" unasked and in saw Bianca blush a little.

Then she looked at me "of course I was worried she's a comrade" she said looking down "you know I don't think mom would mind if you date another girl" I said and she blush "I'm just saying, she said you weren't allowed to date boys, but she said nothing about girls" I said smiling at her and she thought about it and smiled "D-do to really think Thalia would like me?" she asked and I nodded "She would be crazy not to" I said and he nodded "Thank you Percy" she said and I nodded as we continued walking. We cot up to the others and Bianca saw something a ran to it "Hey look it's a hunters bow" she said but then yelped as it turned into a moon Cresson moon shape hair pine "It's just like Percy's sword" she said "Put it away Bianca" Ze said "But" she was about to say "If it's here, it's here for a reason, probable cursed or something" she said and Bianca reluctantly but it down and we continued.

After a while Grover tripped on something "Grover are you alright?" Thalia asked as we both helped him up "those are big toes" Bianca said and we turned to see that she was right "We should keep going, and fast" Thalia said and we fallowed her. But then we heard the ground shake "Is that and earthquake?" Grover asked but unfortunately it wasn't. The toes we were looking at earlier moved and it was a big giant robot. Thalo. I looked around and I saw Ze looking at me "It's Thalo" I said "Someone picked something didn't they?" she asked glaring at Grover who looked offended "Hey I am no thief" he said "Scatter!" I yelled and we all moved Bianca and Thalia were with me and Ze was with Grover.

Bianca was between us but I saw she looked guilty "you took something didn't you?" I asked and she shook her head we heard Ze and Grove trying to distract Thalo "Was it the bow?" Thalia asked but Bianca shook her head again "Put it down he may leave us alone" I said "I didn't take the bow, and besides it too late" she said and we heard a crashing noises "Then what did you take?" Thalia asked and reluctantly she took out a little figuring from her pocket "it was for Nico, it was the only figuring he didn't have" she said "How could you be thinking of mythomagic at a time like this?" I asked and she frowned. I looked at Thalo and noticed there was a latched door "Oh Ze is going to kill me" I said and they both looked at me "you have a plan?" Thalia asked and I nodded "If I can get under his feet I could get into the body and try and access is controls" I said but Bianca stopped me "No I'll go" she said and we both looked at her "But Bianca your new to this, you could die" Thalia said and Bianca nodded "I know but it's my fault he's after us" she said giving the figuring to Thalia.

Then she turned to me "Percy please look after Nico for me, you're the only one I can trust with him" she said and I just looked at her then nodded and she smiled before looking back at Thalia "As for you Thalia I want you to give that to Nico and tell him I'm sorry" she said before doing something that surprised the both of us. She kissed Thalia before breaking off "I know you may not like me like that Thalia but I do love you and I'm sorry" she said before running off. Thalia managed to get her train of thought back "Bianca wait!" she called out and fallowed her and I fallowed her. Thalo didn't notice Bianca but he did notice us and swung his sword as us and I had to push Thalia out of the way. I saw Bianca being stumped on and I felt Thalia crying and I looked at her and hugged her and she gladly returned it. Ze, Grover and I watch as Thalo just stopped and started to collapse. Ze and Grover came towards up "Percy are you alright?" Ze asked and I nodded "Were is Bianca?" Grove asked and I looked at both of them while still patting Thalia's back "it happened just as the oracle said it would 'one shall be lost in the land with no rain' Bianca is gone" in said and they both looked down and Ze even cried.

**Ok sorry this is the shortest chapter put I had to make the title make since so hope you enjoy it anyway****.**


	13. We have so many dam problems

We have so many dam problems

After that we hotwired a tow truck and went west. Ze was driving and I was sitting next to her "Are you ok Ze?" I asked but she shook her head "It's my fault Bianca's dead Percy" she said "it's not your fault Ze, you can't escape fate" I said "yah but she was new Percy, I should have token someone else" she said and I looked down. Then I looked at her "If it's anyone fault Ze, it's mine, I shouldn't have said my plan out loud, if I didn't then Bianca wouldn't have done it and she still would be with us" I said but Ze shook her head "No Percy then thee would have died and, and I do not think I would be able to handle it if I lost thee again" she said and I put my hand on hers "I'm sorry sis" I said and she nodded " it is fine Percy" she said and the rest of the trip it was quiet. At some point after about a couple of hours we got a flat "This is just great, were stuck in the middle of nowhere" Ze said. I looked at the cliffs and the river "we could use that path" Grover said and I looked up "Um Grover you do realize that's a goat path right?" I asked and he nodded "Yah I know why?" he asked "Because the rest of us aren't goats" I said "let's just take the river" I said before walking off and the others fallowed me. As we continued walking we found I place that rented canoes, we took two and I left some drachma there and a note telling them we owe them two canoes.

Once we put the canoes in the water Ze took me to the side "What is it Ze?" I asked "I just wanted to say thank you for being strong after what happened" she said and I nodded "You welcome Ze" I said "Also I have a favor to ask if thee" she said and I nodded "Can thee site with Thalia she is starting to worry me and besides you're the only one who was with her so, maybe you can talk to her better" she said and I looked down but nodded "Ok I'll do it, but you do realize you're going to be sitting with Grover right?" I asked smiling "Do not remind me" she said walking back to the canoe and I went with Thalia. I asked the river naiads to take us up stream and they did. Once we were off I looked at Thalia who was looking down "You ok?" I asked and I figured she snap at me but she didn't she just signed "No, I'm not ok Percy, first I find out I lost Luke then Annabeth and now Bianca and I never got to tell her how I felt when she told me" she said "So you do like Bianca" I said and she nodded "Yah I don't know she just felt different you know, when you technically died she managed to calm me down" she said and I didn't want to stop her "She was there for me, even after capture the flag and the quest thing, she talked to me and made me feel better" Thalia said.

I smiled "That's what love is Thalia, when your with someone you truly care about everything just gets better" I said and she nodded "I just wish she was still here" she said and I nodded. Then I thought of something and it made me laugh "What so funny?" Thalia asked and I shook my head "Well, it's just the same way you like Bianca, I kind of like Nico" I said and she looked at me for a moment before she started to laugh "Are you serious, you like mythomagic boy?" she asked and I nodded "It's sad but it's true" I said and she just continued laugh "You know what even funnier?" I asked "W-what?" she asked "That if we both were in relationship with those two we would be brother and sister in laws" I said and she stopped laughing for a minute before laughing harder "Oh yah I can see it know, when it's family reunion day there will be total destruction" Thalia said laughing "Then wouldn't it be dooms day?" I asked and she nodded. She stopped laughing and looked at me "Thank you Percy" she said and winked at her.

After a while we stopped and the reason for that is because there was a big dam in the way. I thanked the naiads and we left to go up, I found this whole thing unfair Annabeth always wanted to see Hoover Dam "Wow it huge" Thalia said and I nodded I also saw our canoes go back down stream. Then I remembered something Ann said "Seven hundred feet tall, built in the 1930s" I said "Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said and Graver sighed "Largest construction project in the United States" he said Zoe stared at us "How do you know all that?" she asked "Annabeth, she liked architecture" I told her "She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said "Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffled. "So annoying" he said "I wish she were here," I said.

The others nodded. Zoe was still looking at us strangely, but I didn't care. It seemed like cruel fate that we'd come to Hoover Dam, one of Annabeth's personal favorites, and she wasn't here to see it "We should go up there, for her sake. Just to say we've been" I said and Ze put a hand on my shoulder "You are mad," Zoe decided "But that's where the road is" She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam "And so, sightseeing it is." We had to walk for almost an hour before we found a path that led up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then we straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away like the world's most dangerous skateboard ramp, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents. Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but I knew he smelled monsters "How close are they?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us... the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that" I didn't either It was already Wednesday, only two days until winter solstice, and we still had a long way to go we didn't need any more monsters, but knowing our luck we will "There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said "You've been here before?" I asked "Once, to see the guardians" She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings "They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said "A gift from Athena" I said and she nodded. Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet "What are they doing?" I asked "Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think its good luck" he said "Why?" I asked she shook her head "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them" "When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?"

Thalia's expression darkened. I could tell that she'd come here before hoping for exactly that - some kind of sign from her dad. Some connection. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues" I thought about the last big metal statue we'd run into. That hadn't gone so well. But I decided not to bring it up "Let us find the dam snack bar," Ze said "We should eat while we can" Grover cracked a smile "The dam snack bar?" Ze blinked "Yes, What is funny?" she asked "Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries" even Thalia smiled at that "And I need to use the dam restroom" Maybe it was the fact that we were so tired and strung out emotionally, but I started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at us "I do not understand" she said "I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said "And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."

I busted up, and I probably would've kept laughing all day, but then I heard a noise:

"Moooo."

The smile melted off my face. I wondered if the noise was just in my head, but Grover had stopped laughing too. He was looking around, confused "Did I just hear a cow?" he asked "A dam cow?" Thalia laughed "No," Grover said "I'm serious" Ze listened "I hear nothing" Thalia was looking at me "Percy, are you okay?" she asked "Yeah," I said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in" I told them "What's wrong?" Grover asked "Nothing," I said "I... I just need a minute to think" all three hesitated, but I guess I must've looked upset, because they finally went into the visitor center without me. As soon as they were gone, I jogged to the north edge of the dam and looked over.

"Moo."

She was about thirty feet below in the lake, but I could see her clearly: my friend from Long Island Sound, Bessie the cow serpent. I looked around. There were groups of kids running along the dam. A lot of senior citizens. Some families. But nobody seemed to be paying Bessie any attention yet "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Moo!"

Her voice was urgent, like she was trying to warn me of something "How did you get here?" I asked. We were thousands of miles from Long Island, hundreds of miles inland. There was no way she could've swum all the way here. And yet, here she was Bessie swam in a circle and butted her head against the side of the dam. "Moo!" She wanted me to come with her. She was telling me to hurry "I can't," I told her. "My friends are inside" She looked at me with her sad brown eyes. Then she gave one more urgent "Mooo!" did a flip, and disappeared into the water. I hesitated. Something was wrong. She was trying to tell me that. I considered jumping over the side and following her, but then I tensed. The hairs on my arms bristled. I looked down the dam road to the east and I saw two men walking slowly toward me. They wore gray camouflage outfits that flickered over skeletal bodies.

They passed through a group of kids and pushed them aside. A kid yelled, "Hey!" One of the warriors turned, his face changing momentarily into a skull "Ah!" the kid yelled, and his whole group backed away. I ran for the visitor center. I was almost to the stairs when I heard tires squeal. On the west side of the dam, a black van swerved to a stop in the middle of the road, nearly plowing into some old people. The van doors opened and more skeleton warriors piled out. I was surrounded. I bolted down the stairs and through the museum entrance. The security guard at the metal detector yelled, "Hey, kid!" But I didn't stop.

I ran through the exhibits and ducked behind a tour group. I looked for my friends, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Where was the dam snack bar? "Stop!" The metal-detector guy yelled. There was no place to go but into an elevator with the tour group. I ducked inside just as the door closed "We'll be going down seven hundred feet," our tour guide said cheerfully. She was a park ranger, with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and tinted glasses. I guess she hadn't noticed that I was being chased. "Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen, the elevator hardly ever breaks" I had to thing this elevator goes to the bottom which meant the only way out was swimming, but with all these people I doubt I'll be able to do that. So I didn't have much choice but to go out with the group "And young man," the tour guide called I looked back she'd taken off her glasses her eyes were startlingly gray, like storm clouds which meant it was only one person I knew "Aunt Athena?" I asked and she nodded "remember one thing Percy there is always a way out for those clever enough to find it" and with that she was gone. I smiled "Thank you Aunt Athena" I said. The second elevator was opening, and I heard an unmistakable sound - the clattering of skeleton teeth.

I ran after the tour group, through a tunnel carved out of solid rock. It seemed to run forever. The walls were moist, and the air hummed with electricity and the roar of water. I came out on a U-shaped balcony that overlooked this huge warehouse area. Fifty feet below, enormous turbines were running. It was a big room, but I didn't see any other exit. Another tour guide was talking over the microphone, telling the tourists about water supplies in Nevada. I prayed that Thalia, Ze, and Grover were okay. They might already be captured, or eating at the snack bar, completely unaware that we were being surrounded. And stupid me: I had trapped myself in a hole hundreds of feet below the surface.

I worked my way around the crowd, trying not to be too obvious about it. There was a hallway at the other side of the balcony - maybe some place I could hide. I kept my hand on Riptide, ready to strike. By the time I got to the opposite side of the balcony, my nerves were shot. I backed into the little hallway and watched the tunnel I'd come from. Then right behind me I heard a sharp Chhh! like the voice of a skeleton. Without thinking, I uncapped Riptide and spun, slashing with my sword. The girl I'd just tried to slice in half yelped and dropped her Kleenex "Oh my god" she shouted "Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?" the first thing that went through my head was that the sword hadn't hurt her. It had passed clean through her body, harmlessly. "You're mortal!" She looked at me in disbelief "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?" I was amazed that she actually saw it "you can see it's a sword?" I asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, which were green like mine. She had frizzy reddish-brown hair. Her nose was also red, like she had a cold. She wore a big maroon Harvard sweatshirt and jeans that were covered with marker stains and little holes, like she spent her free time poking them with a fork "Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," she said. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you? And whoa, what is that you're wearing? Is that made of lion fur?" she asked and I was amazed "you have clear sight" I said "I have what?" She asked "It means you can see throw the mist" I said, I knew I was one a time thing but I had to see how much she knew "The mist, what the mist?" she asked "its what we call and allusion to full mortals into thinking other things" I said and she still looked confused "Take my sword for example me and you see a sword but others would see it as a pen or take the lions fur you see it as that but others would see it as a coat" I said.

She still looked confused "Ok here's something, I'm a demigod and monsters and gods are real" I said and her eyes widen "You mean like the hydra?" she asked and I nodded "I knew it!" she shouted "you have no idea how long I've suffered when I say I sow something and no one believed me" she said smiling but then I heard the skeleton worriers coming "hurry, into the bathroom" she said pushing me in.

I heard the clattering, hissing sounds of skeletons as they came closer. My grip tightened on Riptide. What was I thinking? I'd left a mortal girl out there to die. I was preparing to burst out and fight when she talking in that rapid-fire machine gun way of hers "Oh my god! Did you see that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell" The skeletons clattered excitedly. I heard them moving off.  
>Rachel opened the door. "All clear. But you'd better hurry" She looked shaken. Her face was gray and sweaty. I peeked around the corner. Three skeleton warriors were running toward the other end of the balcony. The way to the elevator was clear for a few seconds. I looked at her "I owe you one" I told her "What are those things?" she asked. "They looked like - " "Skeletons?" She nodded uneasily "Lesson, there may be a time when we meet again and I promise the next time I won't try to kill you" I said and she laughed "Yah I also have a feeling were going to meet again" she said "What's your name anyway?" I asked "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and you?" she asked "Percy Jackson" I said and looked behind me "well gotta-go" I said and rushed off.<p>

The cafe was packed with kids enjoying the best part of the tour - the dam lunch. Thalia, Ze, and Grover were just sitting down with their food "We need to leave, now!" I said "But we just got our burritos!" Thalia said. Ze stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse "He's right! Look" The cafe windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave us a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill us. I counted two on the east side of the dam road, blocking the way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols. But our immediate problem was a lot closer. The three skeletal warriors who'd been chasing me in the turbine room now appeared on the stairs. They saw me from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth "Elevator!" Grover said. We bolted that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant ding, and three more warriors stepped out. Every warrior was accounted for, minus the one Bianca had blasted to flames in New Mexico. We were completely surrounded then Grover had a brilliant, totally Grover-like idea "Burrito fight!" he yelled, and flung his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton.

Now, if you have never been hit by a flying burrito, count yourself lucky. In terms of deadly projectiles, it's right up there with grenades and cannonballs. Grover's lunch hit the skeleton and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. I'm not sure what the other kids in the cafe saw, but they went crazy and started throwing their burritos and baskets of chips and sodas at each other, shrieking and screaming. The skeletons tried to aim their guns, but it was hopeless. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere. In the chaos, Thalia and I tackled the other two skeletons on the stairs and sent them flying into the condiment table. Then we all raced downstairs, Guacamole Grandees whizzing past our heads "What now?" Grover asked as we burst outside. I didn't have an answer. The warriors on the road were closing in from either direction. We ran across the street to the pavilion with the winged bronze statues, but that just put our backs to the mountain. The skeletons moved forward, forming a crescent around us. Their brethren from the cafe were running up to join them. One was still putting its skull back on its shoulders. Another was covered in ketchup and mustard. Two more had burritos lodged in their rib cages. They didn't look happy about it. They drew batons and advanced "Four against eleven," Ze muttered. "And they cannot die" "It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling something shiny caught the corner of my eye. I glanced behind me at the statue's feet. "Whoa," I said. "Their toes really are bright" I said "Percy!" Thalia said. "This isn't the time" But I couldn't help staring at the two giant bronze guys with tall bladed wings like letter openers. They were weathered brown except for their toes, which shone like new pennies from all the times people had rubbed them for good luck.

Good luck. The blessing of Zeus.

I thought about what Aunt Athena said in the elevator. Her gray eyes and her smile. What had she said? There is always a way for those clever enough to find it that's when I understudy it "Talia, pray to your dad" I said she glared at me "He never answers" she said "Just this once, ask for help. I think... I think the statues can give us some luck" Six skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet "Do it!" I yelled "No! He won't answer me" she said "This time is different!" I said "Who says?" she asked "Athena" I said Thalia scowled like she was sure I'd gone crazy but then softened because she knew about my past. Thalia closed her eyes.

And nothing happened. The skeletons closed in. I raised Riptide to defend myself. Thalia held up her shield. Zoe pushed Grover behind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head. A shadow fell over me. I thought maybe it was the shadow of death. Then I realized it was the shadow of an enormous wing. The skeletons looked up too late. A flash of bronze, and all five of the baton-wielders were swept aside. The other skeletons opened fire. I raised my lion coat for protection, but I didn't need it. The bronze angels stepped in front of us and folded their wings like shields. Bullets pinged off of them like rain off a corrugated roof. Both angels slashed outward, and the skeletons went flying across the road "Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said. His voice sounded tinny and rusty, like he hadn't had a drink since he'd been built "Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?" as stunned as I was by the angels, I was more concerned with the skeletons. A few of them were getting up again, reassembling, bony hands groping for their weapons.

"Trouble!" I said "Get us out of here!" Thalia yelled both angels looked down at her "Zeus's kid?" they asked "Yes!" Thalia said "Could I get a please, Miss Zeus's Kid?" an angel asked "Please!" she said. The angels looked at each other and shrugged "Could use a stretch," one decided And the next thing I knew, one of them grabbed Thalia and me, the other grabbed Zoe and Grover, and we flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below us and the sound of gunfire echoing off the sides of the mountains.


	14. Time Out

Time out

**Ok so this is a time out I mean I will update really soon but I have a question for all of my followers for the story or in general. Ok so as you all know when I get to the son of Neptune Percy will lose his memoirs but I wanted to ask is it's a good idea to put a new twist into this like in a different life and such. Let me clarify that: what I mean is, in the very late past Percy and five others were chosen to be protectors of sacred creatures.**

**Hayley (girl) is in charge of a phoenix (who is a girl) the bird that represents hope and fire, Harmony is in charge of a golem (boy) that represents strength and sticking together no matter what and the earth, Daniella is in charge of a fairy (not human, just think of it as….celibi from Pokemon also is a girl) which represents good will and a better home and future and grass or nature, Haden in charge of a Griffin (boy) to insure that everything that is hold dear will be protected and darkness, Perry is in charge of two dragons (they kind of looked like Latios and Latias except she has blue eyes) the girl represents kindness and fun loving also psychic while the boy represents courage, loyalty and determination and ice, and lastly Zachery he has a thunderbird (girl) which represents high spirits and speed and thunder of course.**

**Not that the others aren't fast, anyway my question to you guys is should I do that or not and if so then can you guys help me with names for the mythical creatures. One more thing Percy is one of those six but you'll have to guess which on (even thou it shouldn't be that hard).**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you soon.**

**New: I hope that helped a little**


	15. isnt santa suppose to smell better

I thought Santa clues was supposed to smell better

I would say we made good time and everything was beautiful, well except for Thalia fear of heights "Tell me when it's over," Thalia said her eyes were shut tight. The statue was holding on to us so we couldn't fall, but still Thalia clutched his arm like it was the most important thing in the world "Everything's fine," I promised "Are... are we very high?" she asked. I looked down below us, a range of snowy mountains zipped by. I stretched out my foot and kicked snow off one of the peaks "Nah, it's not that high" I said "We are in the Sierras" Ze yelled. She and Grover were hanging from the arms of the other statue "I have hunted here before. At this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours" she said "Hey, hey, Frisco!" our angel said "Yo, Chuck! We could visit those guys at the Mechanics Monument again! They know how to party!" he said "Oh, man," the other angel said "I am so there!" the other said "You guys have visited San Francisco?" I asked "We automatons gotta have some fun once in a while, right?" our statue said. "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these marble lady statues, see. And - " the other cut him off "Hank! They're kids, man" Chuck yelled "Oh, right." If bronze statues could blush, I swear Hank did "Back to flying."

We sped up, so I could tell the angels were excited. The mountains fell away into hills, and then we were zipping along over farmland and towns and highways. Grover played his pipes to pass the time. Ze got bored and started shooting arrows at random billboards as we flew by. Every time she saw a Target department store - and we passed dozens of them - she would peg the store's sign with a few bulls-eyes at a hundred miles an hour. Thalia kept her eyes closed the whole way. She muttered to herself a lot, like she was praying "You did good back there," I told her. "Zeus listened" It was hard to tell what she was thinking with her eyes closed "Maybe," she said. "How did you get away from the skeletons in the generator room, anyway? You said they cornered you" I told her about the weird mortal girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and she nodded "So you were able to find a clear sighted one, Impressive" she said "Well, the girl was annoying," I said. "But I'm glad I didn't vaporize her. That would've been bad" Thalia nodded. "Must be nice to be a regular mortal." She said that as if she'd given it a lot of thought.

"Where you guys want to land?" Hank asked, waking me up from a nap. I looked down and said, "Whoa" I'd seen San Francisco in pictures before, but never in real life. It was probably the most beautiful city I'd ever seen: kind of like a smaller, cleaner Manhattan, if Manhattan had been surrounded by green hills and fog. There was a huge bay and ships, islands and sailboats, and the Golden Gate Bridge sticking up out of the fog. I felt like I should take a picture or something. Greetings from Frisco. Haven't Died Yet. Wish You Were Here.  
>"There, by the Embarcadero Building" Ze said "Good thinking," Chuck said "me and Hank can blend in with the pigeons."<p>

We all looked at him.

"Kidding," he said. "Sheesh, can't statues have a sense of humor?"

As it turned out, there wasn't much need to blend in. It was early morning and not many people were around. We freaked out a homeless guy on the ferry dock when we landed. He screamed when he saw Hank and Chuck and ran off yelling something about metal angels from Mars. We said our good-byes to the angels, who flew off to party with their statue friends. That's when I realized I had no idea what we were going to do next. We'd made it to the West Coast. Artemis was here somewhere. Annabeth too, I hoped. But I had no idea how to find them, and tomorrow was the winter solstice. Nor did I have any clue what monster Artemis had been hunting. It was supposed to find us on the quest. It was supposed to "show the trail," but it never had. Now we were stuck on the ferry dock with not much money, no friends, and no luck.

After a brief discussion, we agreed that we needed to figure out just what this mystery monster was "But how?" I asked "Nereus," Grover said. I looked at him. "What?" I asked "Isn't that what Apollo told you to do? Find Nereus?" I nodded. I'd completely forgotten my last conversation with my weird uncle. The old man of the sea," I remembered. "I'm supposed to find him and force him to tell us what he knows. But how do I find him?" Ze made a face. "Old Nereus, eh?" she said "You know him?" Thalia asked "My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know him. Unfortunately, he is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell" she said "What do you mean?" I asked "Come," she said without enthusiasm. "I will show thee" I knew I was in trouble when we stopped at the Goodwill drop box. Five minutes later, Ze had me outfitted in a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers, and a floppy rainbow hat "I look stupid" I told them "No you don't, you look completely inconspicuous now" Ze nodded with satisfaction "Why am I doing this again?" I asked "I told thee, to blend in" Ze said and I rolled my eyes. She led the way back down to the waterfront. After a long time spent searching the docks, Zoe finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch "He will be down there somewhere," Ze said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How do I know which one is him?" I asked "Sneak up," she said. "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell... different" Ze said "Great" I didn't want to ask for particulars. "And once I find him?" I asked "Grab him," she said. "And hold on. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster" Ze said "We've got your back," Thalia said. She picked something off the back of my shirt - a big clump of fuzz that came from who-knows-where. "Eww. On second thought... I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you" Grover gave me a big thumbs-up. I grumbled how nice it was to have super-powerful friends. Then I headed toward the dock. I pulled my hat down and stumbled like I was about to pass out, which wasn't hard considering I still have a scar that is killing me. I passed our homeless friend from the Embarcadero, who was still trying to warn the other guys about the metal angels from Mars. He didn't smell good, but he didn't smell... different. I kept walking. A couple of grimy dudes with plastic grocery bags for hats checked me out as I came close "Beat it, kid!" one of them muttered. I moved away. They smelled pretty bad, but just regular old bad. Nothing unusual. There was a lady with a bunch of plastic flamingos sticking out of a shopping cart. She glared at me like I was going to steal her birds.

At the end of the pier, a guy who looked about a million years old was passed out in a patch of sunlight. He wore pajamas and a fuzzy bathrobe that probably used to be white. He was fat, with a white beard that had turned yellow, kind of like Santa Claus, if Santa had been rolled out of bed and dragged through a landfill.

And his smell?

As I got closer, I froze. He smelled bad, all right - but ocean bad. Like hot seaweed and dead fish and brine. If the ocean had an ugly side... this guy was it. I tried not to gag as I sat down near him like I was tired. Santa opened one eye suspiciously. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't look. I muttered something about stupid school and stupid parents, figuring that might sound reasonable.

Santa Claus went back to sleep.

I tensed. I knew this was going to look strange. I didn't know how the other homeless people would react. But I jumped Santa Claus "Ahhhhhl" he screamed. I meant to grab him, but he seemed to grab me instead. It was as if he'd never been asleep at all. He certainly didn't act like a weak old man. He had a grip like steel. "Help me!" he screamed as he squeezed me to death "That's a crime!" one of the other homeless guys yelled. "Kid rolling an old man like that!" I rolled, all right - straight down the pier until my head slammed into a post. I was dazed for a second, and Nereus's grip slackened. He was making a break for it. Before he could, I regained my senses and tackled him from behind "I don't have any money!" He tried to get up and run, but I locked my arms around his chest. His rotten fish smell was awful, but I held on "I don't want money," I said as he fought. "I'm a half-blood! I want information." That just made him struggle harder. "Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?" he asked "Because you know everything!" He growled and tried to shake me off his back. It was like holding on to a roller coaster. He thrashed around, making it impossible for me to keep on my feet, but I gritted my teeth and squeezed tighter. We staggered toward the edge of the pier and I got an idea.

"Oh, no!" I said. "Not the water!"

The plan worked. Immediately, Nereus yelled in triumph and jumped off the edge. Together, we plunged into San Francisco Bay. He must've been surprised when I tightened my grip, the ocean filling me with extra strength. But Nereus had a few tricks left, too. He changed shape until I was holding a sleek black seal. I've heard people make jokes about trying to hold a greased pig, but I'm telling you, holding on to a seal in the water is harder. Nereus plunged straight down, wriggling and thrashing and spiraling through the dark water. If I hadn't been Poseidon's son, there's no way I could've stayed with him.  
>Nereus spun and expanded, turning into a killer whale, but I grabbed his dorsal fin as he burst out of the water. A whole bunch of tourists went, "Whoa!"<p>

I managed to wave at the crowd. Yeah, we do this every day here in San Francisco.

Nereus plunged into the water and turned into a slimy eel. I started to tie him into a knot until he realized what was going on and changed back to human form. "Why won't you drown?" he wailed, pummelmg me with his fists "I'm Poseidon's son," I said "Curse that upstart! I was here first!" Finally he collapsed on the edge of the boat dock. Above us was one of those tourist piers lined with shops, like a mall on water. Nereus was heaving and gasping. I was feeling great. I could've gone on all day, but I didn't tell him that. I wanted him to feel like he'd put up a good fight.

My friends ran down the steps from the pier "You got him!" Ze said "You don't have to sound so amazed sis," I said "it's just hardly anyone ever catches him" she said and I nodded  
>Nereus moaned. "Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?" he said "I've got more than one question," I said "Only one question per capture! That's the rule" I looked at my friends. This wasn't good. I needed to find Mom, and I needed to figure out what the doomsday creature was. I also needed to know if Annabeth was still alive, and how to rescue her. How could I ask that all in one question?<p>

A voice inside me was screaming Ask about Annabeth and mom! That's what I cared about most. But then I imagined what they both might say. They would never forgive me if I saved them and didn't save Olympus. Ze would want me to ask about Mom, but Chiron had told us the monster was even more important. I sighed. "All right, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting" The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth "Oh, that's too easy," he said evilly. "He's right there" Nereus pointed to the water at my feet "Where?" I said "The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated. With a pop, he turned into a goldfish and did a backflip into the sea "You tricked me!" I yelled "Wait." Thalia's eyes widened. "What is that?" she asked "MOOOOOOOO!" we all looked down to see Bessie who was staring at us "Bessie what are you doing here?" I asked and he just kept mooing "um he says his name isn't Bessie its Ophiotaurus" Grover said and that surprised me and then I looked and Ze and she nodded "but the big question is why is he here?" Thalia a sled and he mooed again "He says Percy is his protected" Govern said and I patted his head "I've heard stories from Aunt Athena, she said that the Titans managed to kill the ophiotaurus but before they could sacrifice it Zeus got one of his eagles to take it" I said trying to calm him down "yes that is how the story went and it would seem the creature has been reincarnated" Ze said "And they want you to be the one to end his life" I said looking at Thalia who looked down.

Then I heard something coming our way and I immediately got up "Percy what's Wong?" Thalia asked "Something's coming" I said and they all looked behind and there they were and the one leading them was Mr. Thorn. I heard Bessie whimpering (or whatever its called) Mr. Thorn came closer "well we finally found you Thalia Grace, and you even have the creature excellent" he said smiling and Thalia glared at him "Oh don't bring such hatred towards up child of Zeus, you can help up de-thrown the other Olympians and help our lord return" he said and Thalia looked pined "Why me?" she asked "Because you are more powerful then this scrawny son of Poseidon" he said "Hay!" I said but he ignored me "Together we can rule the word without the gods" he said "I-I" but I didn't let her finished before I interrupted "Thalia lesson I know your dad may not be the best guy in the world but he's still your father" I said and she looked at me "But he's never done anything for me" she said "he preserved you as a tree so you can live Thalia and he let those statues help up" I said reminding her but she still didn't loose convinced. I looked at Ze who was ready to fight and Grover who was trying to protect Bessie, all the hard ship we fast to end here, the lost…. That's when it hit me "Thalia think about what Bianca would want" I said and she looked at me "She sacrificed herself to save us so we could save Olympus, do you really want her sacrifice to be fore nothing?" I asked and I saw Thalia was going to cry "Silence Perseus Jackson your time will come soon but for now you shouldn't let our champions mind be clouded by a dumb girl" he said and that was the biggest mistake of his life.

Thalia looked ready to kill someone "dumb girl, she was not a dumb girl!" Thalia yelled and she took out her spear and throw lightning at them causing a useful distraction "RUN!" Ze yelled and we all ran while they were distracted. As we ran we made it to an ally way "This should give us some cover for a while" Grover said and I looked at Thalia who was trying to calm down "We need to contact camp" Ze said and I knew just the solution. In just a few minutes we were calming camp and to our terrible luck Mr. D answered "what do you want?" he asked "we need help" I said and he raised and eye "Were about to be killed here!" I yelled "Killed well wouldn't that be interesting" he said and I was getting annoyed "oh forget it where's Chiron?" I asked "busy" he said "well that's it we're doomed" I said "well maybe if you said the magic word o may help" Mr. D said " magic word, really?" I asked and he just looked at me waiting and I signed in frustration "Mr. D please help us" I said and that's when I heard the monsters coming "There you are" Mr. Thorn said and we looked at him "This time there's no escaping" he said "Kill the others nut bring back the daughter of Zeus" he said and the snack ladies were coming close until we saw grape vines started growing around all of them and um…I guess destroying them "No I can't die here, NO!" Mr. Thorn yelled as he disappeared.

We all turned to Mr. D who was looking at a wine magazine "y-you actually saved us" I said "Don't be so surprised Percy Jackson, and as for you girl I hope you've learned your lesson power is a big temptation" Mr. D said and Thalia looked down blushing "I better go I have my pizza to attend to" he said then I realized something "Mr. D you said my actual name" I said "no I didn't Peter Johnson now you better heart if you want to make it" Mr. D said "Make it were?" Grover asked "Oh I'm sure the hunter knows mow if you'll excuse me" he said before the message disappeared and I looked at Ze. She looked down and then at me "We have to go to the garden don't we?" I asked her and she nodded "yes we must go to the garden of my sisters, I must go home" she said and I knew this was going to be hard for her.


	16. something Familiar

Something familiar

"We will never make it," Ze said. "We are moving too slow. But we cannot leave the Ophiotaurus." Ze said "Mooo," Bessie said. He swam next to me as we jogged along the waterfront. We'd left the shopping center pier far behind. We were heading toward the Golden Gate Bridge, but it was a lot farther than I'd realized. The sun was already dipping in the west "We must hurry tomorrow is winter solstice if we miss sunset tonight, we would have to wait until tomorrow evening and by then, the Olympian Council will be over we must free Lady Artemis tonight" Ze said and I knew she was right about that and also Annabeth will be dead as well if we didn't hurry "We need a car," Thalia said "But what about Bessie?" I asked. Grover stopped in his tracks. "I've got an idea! The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?" he said and I nodded "Well, yeah, I mean, he was in Long Island Sound. Then he just popped into the water at Hoover Dam. And now he's here." I told him "So maybe we could coax him back to Long Island Sound," Grover said. "Then Chiron could help us get him to Olympus" Grover said "But he was following me, if I'm not there, would he know where he's going?" I asked "Moo," Bessie said forlornly "I... I can show him," Grover said. "I'll go with him" he said and I was surprised for the second time today.

Grover was no fan of the water. He'd almost drowned last summer in the Sea of Monsters, and he couldn't swim very well with his goat hooves "I'm the only one who can talk to him, it makes sense" he said. He bent down and said something in Bessie's ear. Bessie shivered, then made a contented, lowing sound "The blessing of the Wild," Grover said. "That should help with safe passage. Percy, pray to your dad, too. See if he will grant us safe passage through the seas" he asked and I nodded. I tried to concentrate on the waves, the smell of the ocean, and the sound of the tide "Dad, help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea" I asked "A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," Thalia said. "Something big" she said and I didn't have to think twice about it, I took off my coat "Percy," Grover said. "Are you sure? That lion skin... that's really helpful. Hercules used it!"

I glanced at Ze, who was looking at the floor. I looked back at Grover "I'm sure, besides I've been doing great without it before" I said as I throw the coat into the sea. It turned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light. Then, as it began to sink beneath the waves, it seemed to dissolve into sunlight on the water.

The sea breeze picked up.

Grover took a deep breath. "Well, no time to lose" He jumped in the water and immediately began to sink. Bessie glided next to him and let Grover take hold of his neck "Be safe my friends," I told them "We will," Grover said. "Okay, um... Bessie? We're going to Long Island. It's east. Over that way" he told him "Moooo?" Bessie said "Yes," Grover answered. "Long Island. It's this island. And... it's long. Oh, let's just start" Grover said "Mooo!" Bessie lurched forward. He started to submerge and Grover said, "I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I'd mention - " Glub! Under they went, and I hoped my father's protection would extend to little things, like breathing "Well, that is one problem addressed," Ze said "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

"Thalia's right," I said. "We need a car, and there may be one person here that can help us" I said "Who? Ze asked and I looked at Thalia who was confused at first but then understood and fished out a paper in her pocket "Percy's right we can ask Annabeth's dad" she said as we fallowed her to Dr. Chase's house. After hearing Annabeth gripe about her dad for two years, I was expecting him to have devil horns and fangs. I was not expecting him to be wearing an old-fashioned aviator's cap and goggles. He looked so weird, with his eyes bugging out through the glasses, that we all took a step back on the front porch "Hello," he said in a friendly voice, "Are you delivering my airplanes?" Thalia, Ze, and I looked at each other warily "Um, no, sir," I said "Drat, I need three more Sopwith Camels" he said "Right," I said, though I had no clue what he was talking about. "We're friends of Annabeth" I told him "Annabeth?" He straightened as if I'd just given him an electric shock. "Is she all right? Has something happened?" None of us answered, but our faces must've told him that something was very wrong. He took off his cap and goggles. He had sandy-colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes. He was handsome, I guess, for an older guy, but it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other side.

"You'd better come in," he said.

It didn't look like a house they'd just moved into. There were LEGO robots on the stairs and two cats sleeping on the sofa in the living room. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, and a little kid's winter coat was spread on the floor. The whole house smelled like fresh-baked chocolate-chip cookies. There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a messy, happy kind of home - the kind of place that had been lived in forever "Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!" he shouted "Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots" Dr. Chase said "I'm Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!" bobby shouted "Matthew," Dr. Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!" Dr. Chase shouted "Okay, Dad!" .Dr. Chase turned to us. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way" he said "Honey?" a woman called. Annabeth's stepmom appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun "Who are our guests?" she asked "Oh," Dr. Chase said. "This is..." He stared at us blankly "Frederick," she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

We introduced ourselves a little uneasily, but Mrs. Chase seemed really nice. She asked if we were hungry. We admitted we were, and she told us she'd bring us some cookies and sandwiches and sodas "Dear," Dr. Chase said. "They came about Annabeth" I half expected Mrs. Chase to turn into a raving lunatic at the mention of her stepdaughter, but she just pursed her lips and looked concerned. "All right. Go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food." She smiled at me. "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you." Upstairs, we walked into Dr. Chase's study and I said, "Whoa!" The room was wall-to-wall books, but what really caught my attention were the war toys. There was a huge table with miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and stuff. Old-fashioned biplanes hung on strings from the ceiling, tilted at crazy angles like they were in the middle of a dogfight. Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for" He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers.

"Oh, right," I said. I knew Annabeth's dad was a professor of military history. She'd never mentioned he played with toy soldiers. Ze came over and studied the battlefield "The German lines were farther from the river" she said and I smiled she always loved telling me how much men were being dumb when it comes to war. Dr. Chase stared at her "How do you know that?" he asked "I was there," she said matter-of-factly. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste." Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You - " Thalia cut him off "She's a Hunter, sir, but that's not why we're here. We need - " then he cut her off "You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?" he asked "Sir," Thalia broke in again. "Annabeth is in danger" That got his attention. He set the biplane down "Of course," he said. "Tell me everything."

It wasn't easy, but we tried. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. We were running out of time. When we'd finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry" he said "Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Ze said. "And we need it immediately" Ze said "I'll drive you. Hmm. it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two" Dr. Chase said "Whoa, you have an actual biplane?" I said "Down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel - " "Sir," Thalia said "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous." Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably. "Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I... I can't just - "Then his wife came in "Snacks," Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven, the chocolate chips still gooey. Thalia and I inhaled a few cookies while Ze said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car." Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?" she asked "Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but... apparently it's no place for mortals."

It sounded like it was really hard for him to get that last part out. I waited for Mrs. Chase to say no. I mean, what mortal parent would allow three underage teenagers to borrow their car? To my surprise, Mrs. Chase nodded. "Then they'd better get going" she said "Right!" Dr. Chase jumped up and started patting his pockets. "My keys..." His wife sighed. "Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door." She told him "Right!" Dr. Chase said. Ze grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you both. We should go. Now" We hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind us. "Percy," Mrs. Chase called as I was leaving, "tell Annabeth... Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that." I took one last look at the messy living room, Annabeth's half brothers spilling LEGOs and arguing, the smell of cookies filling the air. Not a bad place, I thought.

"I'll tell her," I promised.

We ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. The sun was going down. I figured we had less than an hour to save Annabeth "Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded. Ze glared at her. "I cannot control traffic" Ze weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was sinking on the horizon when we finally got into Marin County and exited the highway. The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines. Ze didn't slow down at all. Ahead of us loomed Mount Tamalpais. I guess, in terms of mountains, it was a small one, but it looked plenty huge as we were driving toward it "There's Mountain of Despair?" I said "Thank Artemis, were almost there" Ze said. Clouds seemed to be swirling around its peak, as though the mountain was drawing them in, spinning them like a top. "What's going on up there? A storm?" Ze didn't answer. I got the feeing she knew exactly what the clouds meant, and she didn't like it. "We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here" I looked at her annoyed and then she laughed nervously "oh right you already knew that sorry sometimes I forget" she said rubbing her head and I smiled and shook my head. I happened to glance down at the ocean as we passed a scenic curve, and I saw something that made me jump out of my seat "Look!" But we turned a corner and the ocean disappeared behind the hills "What?" Thalia asked "A big white ship," I said. "Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship" Her eyes widened. "Luke's ship?" I wanted to say I wasn't sure. It might be a coincidence. But I knew better. The Princess Andromeda, Luke's demon cruise ship, was docked at that beach. That's why he'd sent his ship all the way down to the Panama Canal. It was the only way to sail it from the East Coast to California "We will have company, then," Ze said grimly. "Kronos's army" I was about to answer, when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Thalia shouted, "Stop the car. NOW!" we didn't need to be told twice as Ze stopped the car but in the processes the car started spinning out of control until finally it stopped "Out!" Thalia opened the door and pushed me hard. We both rolled onto the pavement. The next second: BOOOM!

Lightning flashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted like a canary-yellow grenade. I probably would've been killed by shrapnel except for Thalia's shield, which appeared over me. I heard a sound like metal ram, and when I opened my eyes, we were surrounded by wreckage. Part of the VW's fender had impaled itself in the street. The smoking hood was spinning in circles. Pieces of yellow metal were strewn across the road.

I swallowed the taste of smoke out of my mouth, and looked at Thalia. "You saved my life" I said "Well I figured I owed you for saving me from a tree" she said and I nodded the she looked up angrily "Really, you want to kill me now" she said and I knew she was talking to her dad "Thalia remember what I said he may not be the best of dad's but he wouldn't kill you" I said "Whose, then?" Thalia demanded "I don't know. Ze said Kronos's name. Maybe he - " Thalia shook her head, looking angry and stunned. "No. That wasn't it" she said and I signed before realizing something "Wait, where's Zoe? Ze!" We both got up and ran around the blasted VW. Nothing inside. Nothing either direction down the road. I looked down the cliff. No sign of her "Ze!" I shouted. Then she was standing right next to me, pulling me by my arm. "Silence, Percy! Do you want to wake Ladon?" she asked "You mean we're here?" I asked "Very close," she said. "Follow me."

Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road. Ze stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there. Thalia and I looked at each other than fallowed her. I knew I shouldn't have stopped but I heard a noise like laughter. I stopped and turned around to see six little kids playing three girls and three boys, they seemed to be siblings but what surprised me the most was one of them looked like me when I was younger. That's when I felt like I know what this was, like I had been here before. That's when I heard yelling and I knew it as Ze and Thalia, they needed my help I looked at the kids one more time before running off to find them.

When I got there I saw Ze and Thalia near the Ladon and I also saw that Ze was hurt then something inside me just brook, I didn't know if it was just me or it was because this was the first dragon to hurt someone I care about but I ran to get in front of them and they were surprised, but a bigger surprise was that he stopped. I just glared at him and he looked at me as if waiting for something "go back to grading the tree" I told him and to all of our surprise he lessened and went back to the tree.

Before Thalia or Ze said something I got a big headache "Percy!" they both shouted as the pain stopped and I started painting "Percy are you ok?" Thalia asked and I nodded getting up "Yah I just don't know what happened" I said before Thalia could say anything else Ze stepped in "Percy I want to know what's wrong to but we have to say lady Artemis and thee friend" she said but I knew she was worried about me "I'm fine Ze, let's go" I said and she nodded before the three of us ran off. We ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us. The music didn't sound so beautiful to me now - more like the sound track for a funeral. At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe "Yes," Zoe said. "It was not here before. This is bad" she said then she flinched and held her side "Ze you're hurt, let me see" I insisted "No! It is nothing" she said but I know it wasn't nothing.

We had reached the summit. A few yards ahead of us, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Mom, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains. This is what I had seen in my dream. It hadn't been a cavern roof that Artemis was forced to hold. It was the roof of the world.

"My lady!" Ze said "Mom!" I said as we rushed forward, but Mom stopped us, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now" Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. I hated looking at her like that. Ze and I still rushed forward despite Mom's protests, and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

We turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat. I met her eyes, trying to ask her a thousand questions. There was just one message she was sending me, though: RUN "Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go." Luke's smile was weak and pale. He looked even worse than he had three days ago in D.C. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you." He said before looking at me "then afterword's I'll kill you" he said and I just glared at him "Do not respond," Mom groaned. "Do not challenge him" "You're not going to hurt my sister" I said. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter and last I check you're not family" I frowned. "A family matter?" I looked at Ze who nodded "yes it is true, Atlas is my father." She said.


	17. Hard truths

Hard Truths

The horrible thing was: I could see the family resemblance. Atlas had the same regal expression as Ze, the same cold proud look in his eyes that Ze sometimes got when she was mad, though on him it looked a thousand times more evil. He was all the things I'd originally disliked about Ze, with none of the good I'd come to appreciate "Let Artemis go," Ze demanded. Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest" Ze opened her mouth to speak, but Mom said, "No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you." Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Mom and tried to touch her face, but the she bit at him, almost taking off his fingers "Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

I looked at Annabeth. She was desperately trying to tell me something. She motioned her head toward Luke. But all I could do was stare at her. I hadn't noticed before, but something about her had changed. Her blond hair was now streaked with gray "From holding the sky," Thalia muttered, as if she'd read my mind. "The weight should've killed her."

He approached us, studying Thalia and me. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge." He said "Fight us," I said. "And let's see." I told him "Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead" he said "So you're another coward," I said. Atlas's eyes glowed with hatred. With difficulty, he turned his attention to Talia "As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you" he said "I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. If I didn't hate his guts so much, I almost would've felt sorry for Kim. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!" He waved his hand, and next to us a pool of water appeared: a pond ringed in black marble, big enough for the Ophiotaurus. I could imagine Bessie in that pool. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I was sure I could hear Bessie mooing.

Don't think about him! Suddenly Grover's voice was inside my mind - the empathy link. I could feel his emotions. He was on the verge of panic. I'm losing Bessie. Block the thoughts! I tried to make my mind go blank. I tried to think about basketball players, skateboards, and my family. Anything but Bessie.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods" he said "Luke..." Her voice was full of pain. "What happened to you?" she asked "Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!" Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go." She said "If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree..." His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

I didn't know what he meant, but the fear in his voice sounded real enough. I believed that Luke was in danger. His life depended on Thalia's joining his cause. And I was afraid Thalia might believe it, too "Do not, Thalia," Ze warned. "We must fight them." Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.

"Thalia," I said. "I know it's hard but if it help's you should think of the one thing in the word dead or alive that truly made you happy" I said and she looked at me and I knew she knew who I was talking about and she nodded. Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, I saw images in the mist all around us: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around us, made of fear and shadow "We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and my heart fell. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the Princess Andromeda was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't even name. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than I'd seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward us. In a few minutes, they would be here "This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

Yet the time Thalia didn't hesitate I knew she was thinking about her time with Luke, all the happy memory but she was also thinking about one other person. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. Then she leveled her spear. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore" she said "Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me... Don't make him destroy you" he said "No Luke, I made a promise to someone important to me and I intend to keep it" she said and I knew that there was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, we would be overwhelmed. I met Annabeth's eyes again. She nodded. I looked at Thalia and Ze, and I decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with friends like this.

"Now," I said.

Together, we charged.

Thalia went straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and counterattacked. When his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power. As for me, I did the stupidest thing in my life, which is saying a lot. I attacked the Titan Lord Atlas.

He laughed as I approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor. "Go on, then!" he said "Percy!" Zoe said. "Beware!"

I knew what she was warning me about. Chiron had told me long ago: Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Once I attacked, however, Atlas was free to attack back directly, with all his might. I swung my sword, and Atlas knocked me aside with the shaft of his javelin. I flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't Mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real. "Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Ze's arrows. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?" he said the very mention of Ares sent a jolt through me. I shook off my daze and charged again. If I could get to that pool of water, I could double my javelins point slashed toward me like a scythe. I raised Riptide, planning to cut off his weapon at the shaft, but my arm felt like lead. My sword suddenly weighed a ton.

And I remembered Ares's warning, spoken on the beach in Los Angeles so long ago: When you need it most, your sword will fail you.

Not now! I pleaded. But it was no good and he started laughing "I'm actually amazed that you would risk your like for a woman that isn't even you mother" he said and I growled at him "shut up" I said but he continued "oh and let's not forget almost every single one of your family members are immortal and once you die after a few century's they'll forget everything about you" he said and I felt hot tears forming in my eyes "I said shut up" I told him but he still kept talking about it, and the horrible thing about it was that it was true everyone that raised me will someday forget me, my mom, dad, aunt Athena, aunt Persephone, aunt Demeter and uncle Hades they'll all someday forget about me. I tried to dodge, but the javelin caught me in the chest and sent me flying like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground, my head spinning. I looked up and found I was at the feet of were mom was at, still straining under the weight of the sky "Run, Percy" she told me "You must run!" she said. Atlas was taking his time coming toward me. My sword was gone. It had skittered away over the edge of the cliff. It might reappear in my pocket - maybe in a few seconds - but it didn't matter. I'd be dead by then. Luke and Thalia were fighting like demons, lightning crackling around them. Annabeth was on the ground, desperately struggling to free her hands "Die, little hero," Atlas said. He raised his javelin to impale me. "No!" Ze yelled, and a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the armpit chink in Atlas's armor "ARGH!" He bellowed and turned toward his daughter.

I reached down and felt Riptide back in my pocket. I couldn't fight Atlas, even with a sword. And then a chill went down my back. I remembered the words of the prophecy: The Titan's curse must one withstand. I couldn't hope to beat Atlas. But there was someone else who might stand a chance "The sky," I told the goddess. "Mom give it to me" I told her "No, Percy" Mom said. Her forehead was beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!" she said "Mom you the only one who can stop atlas and put him back where he belongs" I told her "But it will kill you" she said "I'll die anyway," I said. "Give me the weight of the sky!" I didn't wait for her answer. I took out Riptide and slashed through her chains. Then I stepped next to her and braced myself on one knee - holding up my hands - and touched the cold, heavy clouds. For a moment, Mom and I bore the weight together. It was the heaviest thing I'd ever felt, as if I were being crushed under a thousand trucks. I wanted to black out from the pain, but I breathed deeply. I can do this.

Then Mom slipped out from under the burden, and I held it alone. Afterward, I tried many times to explain what it felt like. I couldn't. Every muscle in my body turned to fire. My bones felt like they were melting. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. I began to sink, lower and lower to the ground, the sky's weight crushing me.

Fight back! Grover's voice said inside my head. Don't give up.

I concentrated on breathing. If I could just keep the sky aloft a few more seconds. I thought about Bianca, who had given her life so we could get here. If she could do that, I could hold the sky.

My vision turned fuzzy. Everything was tinged with red. I caught glimpses of the battle, but I wasn't sure if I was seeing clearly. There was Atlas in full battle armor, jabbing with his javelin, laughing insanely as he fought. And Artemis, a blur of silver. She had two wicked hunting knives, each as long as her arm, and she slashed wildly at the Titan, dodging and leaping with unbelievable grace. She seemed to change form as she maneuvered. She was a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, a falcon. Or perhaps that was just my fevered brain. Zoe shot arrows at her father, aiming for the chinks in his armor. He roared in pain each time one found its mark, but they affected him like bee stings. He just got madder and kept fighting.

Thalia and Luke went spear on sword, lightning still flashing around them. Thalia pressed Luke back with the aura of her shield. Even he was not immune to it. He retreated, wincing and growling in frustration "Yield!" Thalia yelled. "You never could beat me, Luke." He bared his teeth. "Well see, my old friend." Sweat poured down my face. My hands were slippery. My shoulders would've screamed with agony if they could. I felt like the vertebrae in my spine were being welded together by a blowtorch. Atlas advanced, pressing Artemis. She was fast, but his strength was unstoppable. His javelin slammed into the earth where Artemis had been a split second before, and a fissure opened in the rocks. He leaped over it and kept pursuing her. She was leading him back toward me.

Get ready, she spoke in my mind.

I was losing the ability to think through the pain. My response was just a small nod. "You fight well for a girl." Atlas laughed. "But you are no match for me." He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis dodged. I saw the trick coming. Atlas's javelin swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin tip for the kill.

"No!" Ze screamed. She leaped between her father and Mom and shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. He swept aside his daughter with the back of his hand, sending her flying into the black rocks. I wanted to shout her name, run to her aid, but I couldn't speak or move. I couldn't even see where Ze had landed. Then Atlas turned on Artemis with a look of triumph in his face. Mom seemed to be wounded. She didn't get up. "The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward.

As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backward, using the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan Lord and sending him flying over her, I saw him coming down on top of me and I realized what would happen. I loosened my grip on the sky, and as Atlas slammed into me I didn't try to hold on. I let myself be pushed out of the way and rolled for all I was worth.

The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas's back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late "Noooooo!" He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain. "Not again!"

Atlas was trapped under his old burden.

I tried to stand and fell back again, dazed from pain. My body felt like it was burning up. Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still they fought on, next to the golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat. He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat. For a moment, there was silence "Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide it, but I could hear fear in his voice.

Thalia trembled with fury.

Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds. Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt. "Don't kill him!" she said "He's a traitor," Thalia said. "A traitor!"

In my daze, I realized that mom was no longer with me. She had run off toward the black rocks where Ze had fallen "We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He... he'll be useful." She said "Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"

Thalia hesitated, and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear.

"No!" Annabeth shouted. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell "Luke!" Annabeth screamed.

We rushed to the cliff's edge. Below us, the army from the Princess Andromeda had stopped in amazement. They were staring at Luke's broken form on the rocks. Despite how much I hated him, I couldn't stand to see it. I wanted to believe he was still alive, but that was impossible. The fall was fifty feet at least, and he wasn't moving. One of the giants looked up and growled, "Kill them!"

Thalia was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. I pulled her back as a wave of javelins sailed over our heads. We ran for the rocks, ignoring the curses and threats of Atlas as we passed.

"Mom!" I yelled.

She looked up, her face almost as grief-stricken as Thalia's. Zoe lay in the goddess's arms. She was breathing. Her eyes were open. But still...

"The wound is poisoned," Artemis said "Atlas poisoned her?" I asked "No," the goddess said. "Not Atlas." She showed us the wound in Zoe's side. I'd almost forgotten her scrape with Ladon the dragon. The bite was much worse than Zoe had let on. I could barely look at the wound. She had charged into battle against her father with a horrible cut already sapping her strength "The stars," Ze murmured. "I cannot see them ""Nectar and ambrosia," I said. "Come on! We have to get her some."

No one moved. Grief hung in air. The army of Kronos was just below the rise. Even Artemis was too shocked to stir. We might've met our doom right there, but then I heard a strange buzzing noise. Just as the army of monsters came over the hill, a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky "Get away from my daughter!" Dr. Chase called down, and his machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.

"Dad?" yelled Annabeth in disbelief. "Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by. This shook Artemis out of her grief. She stared up at the antique plane, which was now banking around for another strafe.

"A brave man," Artemis said with grudging approval. "Come, We must get Zoe away from here."

She raised her hunting horn to her lips, and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin. Zoe's eyes were fluttering.

"Hang in there!" I told her. "It'll be all right!"

The Sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giants threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine guns blazed. I realized with amazement that somehow Dr. Chase must've gotten hold of celestial bronze to fashion his bullets. The first row of snake women wailed as the machine gun's volley blew them into sulfurous yellow powder.

"That's... my dad!" Annabeth said in amazement.

We didn't have time to admire his flying. The giants and snake women were already recovering from their surprise. Dr. Chase would be in trouble soon.

Just then, the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer I had ever seen. It landed right next to us.

"Get in," Mom said.

Annabeth helped me get Thalia on board. Then I helped Artemis with Zoe. We wrapped Zoe in a blanket as Artemis pulled the reins and the chariot sped away from the mountain, straight into the air. Seeing us safely away, Dr. Chase turned his biplane and followed us like an honor guard. It must have been one of the strangest sights ever, even for the Bay Area: a silver flying chariot pulled by deer, escorted by a Sopwith Camel. Behind us, the army of Kronos roared in anger as they gathered on the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest sound was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses against the gods as he struggled under the weight of the sky.


	18. Why life, just why

Why life, just why

As we landed mom gently placed Ze on the ground. Thalia and Annabeth stepped back to give us some privacy. Ze looked up and smiled "I-I can see the stars my lady" she said and mom smiled "Yes my lieutenant and there beautiful" she said before Ze looked at her "Did I serve thee well?" she asked and mom nodded "Yes finer then any other you may rest at last" she said and that's when Ze looked at me and put a hand on my check to wipe the tears I didn't even no were falling away. She smiled weakly "Do not cry little brother, I'll always be watching over you" she said and I smiled and I raised my pinkie "You promise" I said sniffing and she laughed a little before promising "I promise" she said and then she looked at my bracelet "Remember Percy even if you feel alone or lost I'll always be with you, I just wish I could have spend more time with you" she said and I nodded trying to wipe the tears away "yeah me to, I'm just glad we did spend time together" I said and she nodded.

Then she touched my locket and I waited for her to say something "Percy does he truly mean that much to you?" she asked and I nodded and she smiled and nodded "well at least I'll always know your being taken care of, tell him… he has my blessing" she said and I nodded before gently hugging her "I wish I could do something to save you sis" I said crying into her shoulder "it is not thy fault Percy you couldn't do anything" she said "But your always there for me, I-I just wish I could have done something for you for once" I said sniffing "But you have" she said and I looked at her "Percy before I meet thee I always thought all boys were evil and untrustworthy, but that all changed when you came into my life you are one of the best things that I have ever gotten and I wouldn't triad it for anything" she said and I cried harder and hugged her one last time.

Once we separated she kissed my head "good night Percy" she said and I smiled at her "Good night big sis" I said kissing her head before letting Thalia have a word in. They just looked at each other for a moment before Thalia spook "I'm sorry we couldn't get along Zoë" she said "yah we could have been sisters" Ze said smiling "I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Luke, you were right" Thalia said "just make the right choses now" Ze said and Thalia nodded "I'll be seeing you Zoë" Thalia said and Ze replied "later" she said before looking up. Then she closed her eyes after saying bye to Artemis "My lady take care" she said and Mom nodded before Ze took one last breath before she was still. Mom put her hand over her head "Thank you for your service my lieutenant may you live forever within the stars" she said as we looked up to see a new constellation of a hunter: Zoë the hunter.

Than we heard footsteps and we turned to see Dr. Chase Annabeth rushed to him and hugged him "Dad you were amazing, how did you managed to get bronzed bullet?" she asked "Well you did leave a few weapons when you left last time" he said and I knew he didn't want to say run away. Annabeth blushed but still hugged him. I turned to see mom getting ready to leave "So you heading to Olympus?" I asked and she nodded "yes I must be there to tell them what has happened, but do not worry I shall bring rides for you and your friends" she said and I looked down. I didn't what to think about what Atlas had said but I knew he was right, mom must have known what I was thinking about because she put a hand on my check "Percy what Atlas said is not true, you are important to all of us, we will never forget you" she said and I hugged her "Thank you mom" I said and she hugged back "Your welcome Perseus" she said before letting go and leaving for Olympus.

That's when I heard something coming towards us. I looked up to see blackjack and two other Pegasus **'Yo boss you managed to stay alive without me' **blackjack said and I laughed "Yah but it was hard" I told him and then we started talking and the three of them took us to Olympus. Of course after Annabeth said good bye to her father. One in the air Annabeth started saying that Luke was still alive, as much as I hated to think about it I had a feeling she was right. After a while we finally made it to the empire state building and we went in to see the counsel of the gods.

**Hey, if ya don't come back, can I have your cabin for my stable?**

I looked at Blackjack.

**Just a thought**, he said. **Sorry**.

Blackjack and his friends flew off, leaving Thalia, Annabeth, and me alone. For a minute we stood there regarding the palace, the way we'd stood together in front of Westover Hall, what seemed like a million years ago. And then, side by side, we walked into the throne room. Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations - even the newest one, Zoe the Huntress, making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn and I couldn't help but smile a little. All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, and I'm telling you, if you've ever had a dozen all-powerful super-huge beings turn their eyes on you at once... Well, suddenly, facing monsters seemed like a picnic "Welcome, heroes," Mom said.

"Mooo!"

That's when I noticed Bessie and Grover. A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. Bessie was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of swimming in a magic bubble. Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw us, he cried, "You made it!" He started to run toward me, then remembered he was turning his back on Zeus, and looked for permission "Go on," Zeus said. But he wasn't really paying attention to Grover. The lord of the sky was staring intently at Thalia. Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. Bessie splashed in his bubble of water. The hearth fire crackled.

I looked nervously at my father, Poseidon. He was dressed similar to the last time I'd seen him: beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and sandals. He had a weathered, suntanned face with a dark beard and deep green eyes. I wasn't sure how he would feel about seeing me again, but the corners of his eyes crinkled with smile lines. He nodded as if to say It's okay. Grover gave Annabeth and Thalia big hugs. Then he grasped my arms. "Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it!" he said "Do what?" I asked "Heroes," Mom called. Mom slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward us, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight "The Council has been informed of your deeds," Mom told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested "At my Lord Zeus's command," Mom said, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes..."

She turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?" She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. The Lady Hera. On Zeus's right, my father Poseidon. Next to him, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus.

Hermes winked at me. He was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. He had iPod headphones on, so I wasn't sure he was even listening, but he gave me a thumbs-up. Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares, well, he sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at me while he sharpened a knife. On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. My aunt Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, and my aunt Athena. Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at me and I didn't even know why.

All the Olympians in one place. So much power in this room it was a miracle the whole palace didn't blow apart "I gotta say" - Apollo broke the silence - "these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began to recite: "Heroes win laurels - " than Hermes interrupted him "Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few tentative hands went up - Demeter, Aphrodite, and Athena.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia and me. "These two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here - " then my dad cut in "Ares, they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits." He said "Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well." Thalia blushed. She studied the floor. I knew how she felt. I'd hardly ever talked to my father, much less gotten a compliment. Ares was about to argue again but then Mr. D interrupted him "Oh, please, Ares, save the fighting for later." He told him and Ares growled "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?" Dionysus gazed down at us wearily. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you think it safest to destroy them?" and we looked at Athena who shook her head "well the wise thing would be to destroy them, but I must be against the idea" she said and then Demeter cut in "Yes they have done good for us and besides, Percy is one of my favorite nephews I do not wish to see him destroyed" she said and Athena nodded in agreement, as did Mom "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it." She said "Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up." He said "Don't call me sis! I will reward them." She said "Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

It took me a second to realize what they were saying. Then my heart turned to lead. "Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?" I said "Mooooooo!" Bessie protested. My father frowned. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?" he asked and I shrugged "Dad, he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him." Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or - " then I cut him off "You can't," I insisted. I looked at Zeus. I probably should have been afraid of him, but I stared him right in the eye. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess - the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as... as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they might do. It's wrong!" Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen tomorrow just like the prophesy said" he said "You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them." Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?" he said "Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately." Zeus beckoned Artemis forward. He leaned down and listened as she spoke in his ear.

Then my mom turned and I had a feeling I knew who and what is was about, "I shall have a new lieutenant, if she will accept it." She said and I turned go look at Thalia "Good luck" I told her but before she could ask mom spook "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?" she asked. Annabeth smiled. She squeezed Thalia's hand and let it go, as if she'd been expecting this all along "I will," Thalia said firmly. Zeus rose, his eyes full of concern. "My daughter, consider well - "Thalia then cut him off "Father," she said "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began the words I remembered from Bianca's oath, what seemed like so long ago. "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men..." Afterward, Thalia did something that surprised me almost as much as the pledge. She came over to me, smiled, and in front of the whole assembly, she gave me a big hug.

I smiled.

When she pulled away and gripped my shoulders, I said, "Um... aren't you supposed to not do that anymore? Hug boys, I mean?" I said smiling and she laugh "I'm honoring a friend, I must join the Hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since... since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home. But you're a hero. You will be the one of the prophecy." She said "figures I have to be the one to pick up the slack" I said and she laughed and punched me in the shoulder "I'm proud to be your friend." She hugged Annabeth, who was trying hard not to cry. Then she even hugged Grover, who looked ready to pass out, like somebody had just given him an all-you-can-eat enchilada coupon. Then Thalia went to stand by Artemis's side.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," mom said "This boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy - " I cut him off "No." I looked around at all the gods. "Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him." I said "And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus "I'm only fourteen," I said. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years." I told them "Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Dionysus said. "Much can change in two years, young hero." My father stood. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it." He held out his hand, and a trident appeared in it: a twenty foot long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue, watery light. "I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus." He said "You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please," Poseidon sighed.

Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone "Fine," Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor." Zeus thought about this. "All in favor?" To my surprise, a lot of hands went up. Dionysus abstained. So did Ares. But everybody else... "We have a majority," Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes... I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

There are parties, and then there are huge, major, blowout parties. And then there are Olympian parties. If you ever get a choice, go for the Olympian. The Nine Muses cranked up the tunes, and the music was whatever you wanted it to be: the gods could listen to classical and the younger demigods heard hip-hop or whatever, and it was all the same sound track. No arguments. No fights to change the radio station. Just requests to crank it up.

Dionysus went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, and a beautiful woman walked with him arm in arm - his wife, Ariadne. Dionysus looked happy for the first time. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, and platters of mortal snack food crowded the banquet tables. Golden goblets filled with whatever drink you wanted. Grover trotted around with a full plate of tin cans and enchiladas, and his goblet was full of double-espresso latte, which he kept muttering over like an incantation: "Pan! Pan!" Gods kept coming over to congratulate me. Thankfully, they had reduced themselves to human size, so they didn't accidentally trample partygoers under their feet. Hermes started chatting with me, and he was so cheerful I hated to tell him what had happened to his least-favorite son, Luke, but before I could even get up the courage, Hermes got a call on his caduceus and walked away. My uncle Apollo told me I could drive his sun chariot any time, and if I ever wanted archery lessons - "Thanks," I told him. "But seriously, I don't do archery that much" I told him "Ah, nonsense," he said. "Target practice from the chariot as we fly over the U.S.? Best fun there is!" I made some excuses and wove through the crowds that were dancing in the palace courtyards. I was looking for Annabeth. Last I saw her, she'd been dancing with some minor godling.

Then a man's voice behind me said, "You won't let me down, right?" I turned and found Poseidon smiling at me "Dad... hi" I said "Hello, Percy. You've done well" he said and I nodded "Thanks dad I won't let you down," I promised. He nodded. I had trouble reading gods' emotions, but I wondered if he had some doubts "Your friend Luke-" he said but I interrupted "He's not my friend dad," I told him "Your former friend Luke," Poseidon corrected. "He once promised things like that. He was Hermes's pride and joy. Just bear that in mind, Percy. Even the bravest can fall."

"Luke fell pretty hard," I agreed "But I have a feeling he's not dead is he?" I asked and he nodded "Yes Luke still lives. I have seen it. His boat sails from San Francisco with the remains of Kronos even now. He will retreat and regroup before assaulting you again. I will do my best to destroy his boat with storms, but he is making alliances with my enemies, the older spirits of the ocean. They will fight to protect him." That's when we heard Bessie started mooing from across the courtyard. Some demigods were playing with his water sphere, joyously pushing it back and forth over the top of the crowd, "I'd better take care of that," Poseidon grumbled. "We can't have the Ophiotaurus tossed around like a beach ball. Be good, my son. We may not speak again for some time."

And just like that he was gone.

I was about to keep searching the crowd when another voice spoke. "you will make the right chose Perseus" I found myself face-to-face with a gray-eyed woman who looked so much like Annabeth I almost called her that. "Aunt Athena" I said smiling and she returned it "What are you doing here, I would have thought you would be talking with Annabeth" I said and she looked down "Yes well, as much as I love my daughter I cannot, perhaps someday" she said and I nodded "Auntie do you truly believe I can make the right choses?" I asked and she nodded "Yes Percy, you just have to believe you can, as well as have good judgment, which you have demonstrated on this quest, I have high hopes for you" she said and I nodded "I won't let you or the others down Auntie" I said and she nodded.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, running through the crowd. She stopped short when she saw who I was talking to. "Oh... Mom." And Athena looked at me "I will leave you," Athena said. "oh one more this Percy, Hermes told me to give this to you" she said before walking off. I looked at the box and all that was there were the letters B.D.A I opened it and was surprised. I turned to Annabeth "Ann do you know where Thalia is?" I asked and she thought for a moment "I think she just left with Artemis" she said but before she could ask why I ran out. As I ran out I saw Thalia and my mom about to leave "Thalia!" I shouted and she stopped and looked at me as I ran closer "oh hey Percy wanted say bye to me and Artemis?" she asked "Yes and no Talia I said as I showed her the box Athena gave me.

She looked confused "what?" she asked "B.D.A" I told her and it took a while before she looked shocked. I took out what was in it and showed her a green hat. The very hat Bianca was wearing before dying. Thalia took it and looked at me and I took out a note:

**Dear Percy,**

**I just wanted to let you know that this isn't a prank and that it is actually me writing this. Before getting your hopes up I wanted to say yes I am dead, but I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you've done and please take care of my brother. I know he cares about you as you do for him. Again thank you and good luck.**

**Ps. I put my hat in here because I want you to give it to Thalia and tell her that I know one day we'll meet again and that I love her and that I'm proud of her.**

**From **

**Bianca Di Angelo **

I finished reading it and looked at her and I saw her crying but she was also smiling "Thank you Percy" she said putting the hat on "so how do I look?" she asked "Like a true hunter" I said and she hugged me and I returned it "I won't give up until I see her again" she said and I nodded "I wish you the best of luck" I told her and she nodded "Oh and Thalia could you tell Phoebe that I said see you around?" I asked and she nodded before leaving. I looked up "And you be careful mom" I said and I felt a breeze and I knew that was a yes before I turned back and went back in.

I saw Annabeth and went to her "Hey" I said and she looked at me "hey, what was that all about?" she asked "let just say it was something for Thalia" I said and she nodded. She looked at the strand of gray that was in my hair just as her "well looks like we're twins" she said and I laughed and nodded and we continued enjoying the party.

The next day we were back at camp half-blood, Chiron said he wanted to hold a meeting but I told him I just wanted to be alone for a little bight, he was about to say something until Annabeth and Grover spook for me and he nodded letting me go. As I walked back to my cabin I look at my bracelet that Ze hot for me and smiled sadly. I entered the cabin and signed "I'll miss you Ze but I know you wouldn't want me to dwell on it, but I'm only going to dwell on it for a little bit, I promise" I said going to bed and letting myself cry.

I woke up by a strong pain in the heart and I heard a voice 'I hate you, I wish you had fallen instead' I knew that voice it was Nico. I got out of bed and rushed out, I made my way into the dinning pavilion were I saw Annabeth talking to herself "Ann what on earth happened?" I asked and she looked at me "Percy, it's Nico I think he's the son of Hades" she said and I was shocked, I was about to ask her how she knew but then I looked at the crack in the floor "again what happened?" I asked again "I told him what Thalia told me about Bianca because she wanted me to tell him and give him this" she said holding up the figuring that Bianca took from the junkyard "Then he got really mad and these skeleton thing's showed up out of no were" she said and I realized that Thalia's sent must have been on the figuring and they fallowed that "Then he opened the ground and then the skeleton fell in it re-closed then he ran off" she finished and I looked at the forest.

I looked down "Ann we can't tell Chiron about this" I said and she was shocked "what, but you do realize that this means Hades did brake the oath after all, the great prophecy might be about Nico" she said and I shook my head "No, I think Bianca and Nico were at the lotus hotel and casino" I said and she was shocked "What makes you say that?" she asked "Because, they both couldn't remember anything past the year they were out also Bianca said some things in Washington were different from before the last time she went throw there" I told her "But if your right, that would still mean you-" she couldn't finished but I knew she was going to say I'm still the child in the prophecy "Ann I just can't let Nico be a part of this, I owe it to Bianca and I care for him to much to let him get involved" I told her and her eyes softened and she signed "ok but we still need to tell Chiron something" she said and I nodded as we both walked back.

That's when I heard someone running and I stopped "what wrong?" Annabeth asked but her question was answered soon as we both saw Grover running to us "I heard him!" he said "what?" Annabeth asked "I was drinking coffee, lots of it then I heard him" he said "who?" I asked "The lord of the wild Pan, he said "I await you'" he told us and we were both shocked to me this meant one thing. Next summer is going to be harder than this.

**Yes I'm finally done with the Titan's curse and were moving on to the Battle of the labyrinth, and hopefully more Percico, well thank you everyone and the next page you'll get will be the beginning of the next adventure,**


	19. why is my life so hard

Why is my life so hard

I waited in the plaza of a shopping market waiting for Annabeth to show up. I just sat down write down in my journal what happened last winter. That's when I heard my name and I turned and saw Annabeth waving at me and I waved back and put my stuff away. I walked to her and hugged her and she hugged back "How's it going Seaweed brain?" she asked smiling "it's been great I managed to finish my history report for your mom" I told her and we started walking "Really, what did you have to write about?" she asked "About the history of the gods, how some became rivals and how others got to hate each other, you will not believe how weird it was especially when it came to dad and Athena, or Demeter and Hades, even dad and Demeter" I said and she laughed.

We looked around the market place for a few things. Annabeth said she wanted to find a thank you gift for her family so I helped. As we looked around we found something's for her family like, a beautiful neckless for her step-mom, some toys for her step-brothers, and a model of an Air plan her dad didn't have "well that should be everything, thanks again for helping Percy" she said and I nodded "No problem wise girl" I said as we continued walking.

After a while she stopped at a hair band stand and looked at them and I looked with her. I smiled "You want a hair hand wise-girl?" I asked and she looked down "love to but can't I only have five dollars left" she said and I looked at the prices and it was all ten dollars. We were about to leave until one of them cot her eye. She picked it up and I saw it was a silver head band with a crystal dove one it "it's beautiful, I mean I would take owl any day but it's beautiful" Annabeth said before putting it back down "it really is a beautiful thing" a new voice showed up and we looked up to see an old lady "Oh sorry mama we were just looking" Ann said and the lady shook her head "No need to be sorry dear, the head band is a special thing, it plus seven others connect with each other to form a bond of true friendship, well of course except for it's counterpart" the lady said and I was shocked it was just like my locket… wait what if it was "That is right Percy Jackson it's just like your locket" the lady said and both me and Ann were shocked "How'd you know my name?" I asked "I know a lot as well as my sister's" she said and that when it hit me "your, one of the fates" I said and that made Annabeth totally shocked.

The old lady nodded "But why would you be hear, no office?" Annabeth asked "Because the head band lead me here" she said "Why would it?" I asked "my sister's and I have protected the eight objects for a long time but they do have minds of their own and this one lead me here" she said and we were both shocked "why?" we asked "Because of you Annabeth Chase, it has been waiting for you" she said giving it to Annabeth, who took it "But why would I have one?" Ann asked but the fate was gone and so was the stand. We looked but the stand was no were, Annabeth signed and put it on "Hay looked on the bright side it matches with your eyes" I said looking at her and she smiled then looked at my locket "um Percy has your locket always have Hades symbol on it?" she asked and I was confused until I looked down and saw she was right. I looked at it and realized something "It's like a clue" I said and we started walking again "A clue? How is it a clue?" Ann asked "Remember what I told you, I gave the other locket to Nico who is..." I said and she cot on "The son of Hades, so that means my soul mate is a child of Aphrodite… oh great" she said. I knew the only person she liked from the Aphrodite cabin was Silena and she was only a friend "Hey maybe it may be a new Person, and maybe she may be different" I said and Ann looked at me "What makes you think it's a girl?" she asked "Um because you into girls, I mean come one Nico's my soul mate and he's a guy" I said looking down.

Annabeth signed "So did you have any luck finding him?" she asked but I shook my head "No, all I do know is that he's sad and hurt" I said and she nodded. You see for those of you who don't know, last winter we went on a quest to save my mom Artemis and Nico's sister Bianca died on the quest so now he's lost and I have to find him. Then Annabeth asked me a question "How does it feel?" she asked and I looked at her "what?" I asked "How does it feel to be able to feel another person's emotion?" she asked and I looked down. To be honest it was actually hard to explain "Um well I guess it good and bad" I said. Then we got a cab to take us to camp. Then Ann Spock again "How?" she asked and I looked down "Well the good thing is that you can know when they're in troubled bad thing is you'll feel there pain and suffering and you just wish they didn't feel like that and you wish there was some way to stop it" I said and she looked down. It was a quite ride and I didn't like it so I told her something that happened last winter "I meet a mortal girl" I whispered and she looked at me "ok what about it?" she asked "She could see throw the mist, she was clear sighted" I told her and she was surprised.

She looked down for a moment before speaking "What was her name?" she asked "Rachel Elizabeth Dare" I told her and she nodded and I saw she was pouting and I laughed "hey don't worry just because I've made a new friend doesn't mean she can replace the one who's like a sister to me" I said and she looked at me "I don't know what you're talking about seaweed brain" she said "Oh so you don't mind if I call her to hang out with me" I said and she playfully punched me and we both laughed. Another twenty minutes and we were at the forest "you guys sure you want me to drop you off here?" the driver asked "Yah we're sure" Annabeth said and I paid him and we left. As we walked we past the borderline and saw Peleus "hey Peleus" she said and scratched under his chin and he liked. Ok here's something weird that happened ever since last winter, I don't know why but whenever I get close to him he bows to me. I've asked Chiron about it but he said he doesn't know why he started doing that, but I did what I normally do I bowed back and he went back to sleep.

I signed "I'm serious one of these days someone has to tell me why he does that" I said but Annabeth shrugged "I've been doing research but nothing I find has ever said a dragon bowing to someone" she said and I nodded "so you going to talk to Clarisse about the labyrinth?" I asked and she nodded "yeah I'll let Chiron know you're here" she said and I nodded as I saw her run off. I walked to the sword arena and to my surprise there was a big giant hellhound. I looked around to see if anyone was there but no one. I walked closer and she turned to look at me and she got up and barked happily at me. I smiled and scratched her ears "well isn't this a surprise" a voice behind me said I turned around to see a man in Greek armor "Sorry, I didn't see you there" I said and he shock his head "it's not a problem, yet you don't seem surprise" he said observing me "I heard you" I said and he smiled "Oh you must be Percy Jackson I've heard great things about you" she said and I shacked his hand "Well thank you but I don't know if great is a good word" I said "Really because I think being raised by the gods and honoring them is" he said "Who told you that?" I asked "Chiron" he said and I nodded "So who are you?" I asked "Oh were are my manners, my name is Quintus" he said and that got my attention "Isn't that the Latin word for fifth?" I asked and he nodded "Cleaver, you're the first to notice" he said "Thank you, I try" I said and he laughed.

After that I turned to the hellhound "So is she your pet?" I asked and he nodded "Yes that is Mrs. O'Leary" he said and she past me a shield "Well it would seem that she what's you to play with her" he said and I picked up the shield and throw it and Mrs. O'Leary fallowed it. That's when I heard something coming, something that sounded like hoof "I guess Chiron is coming" I said and Quintus looked at me "How so?" he asked "Because I can her hoof prints coming this way" I said and then Chiron showed up "Amazing" Quintus said and I smiled. I was truly proud of my hearing as well. Then Chiron went toward us "Ah Percy it would seem you have meet our new instructor Quintus" he said and I nodded. Then he looked at Quintus "Do you mind if I borrow Percy?' he asked "Not at all master Chiron" he said and I knew Chiron liked the sound of that "Oh please call me Chiron" he said but he was smiling likening the way it sounded "Come Percy" he said as we started walking out "I'll see you later Percy" he said and I nodded waving good bye. As we exited I thought about him, how he was mysterious and I wanted to find out who he is.

Chiron said we needed to hurry, so I let him give me a ride on his back. As we galloped past the cabins, I glanced at the dining hall - an open-air Greek pavilion on a hill overlooking the sea. It was the first time I'd seen the place since last summer, and it just made me remember that I had to find Nico no matter what. Chiron plunged into the woods. Nymphs peeked out of the trees to watch us pass. Large shapes rustled in the shadows - monsters that were stocked in here as a challenge to the campers. I thought I knew the forest pretty well after playing capture the flag here for two summers, but Chiron took me a way I didn't recognize, through a tunnel of old willow trees, past a little waterfall, and into a glade blanketed with wildflowers.

A bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle in the grass. Grover stood in the middle, facing three really old, really fat satyrs who sat on topiary thrones shaped out of rose bushes. I'd guessed they must be the Council of Cloven Elders. Grover seemed to be telling them a story. He twisted the bottom of his T-shirt, shifting nervously on his goat hooves. He hadn't changed much since last winter, maybe because satyrs age half as fast as humans. His acne had flared up. His horns had gotten a little bigger so they just stuck out over his curly hair. I realized with a start that I was taller than he was now. Standing off to one side of the circle were Annabeth, another girl I'd never seen before, and Clarisse. Chiron dropped me next to them.

Clarisse's stringy brown hair was tied back with a camouflage bandanna. If possible, she looked even buffer, like she'd been working out. She glared at me and muttered, "Punk," which must've meant she was in a good mood. Usually she says hello by trying to kill me. Annabeth had her arm around the other girl, who looked like she'd been crying. She was small - petite, I guess you'd call it - with wispy hair the color of amber and a pretty, elfish face. She wore a green chiton and laced sandals, and she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's going terribly," she sniffled "No, no," Annabeth patted her shoulders. "He'll be fine, Juniper."

Annabeth looked at me and mouthed the words Grover's girlfriend.

At least I thought that's what she said, but that didn't make any sense. Grover with a girlfriend? Then I looked at Juniper more closely, and I realized her ears were slightly pointed. Her eyes, instead of being red from crying, were tinged green, the color of chlorophyll. She was a tree nymph - a dread "Master Underwood!" the council member on the right shouted, cutting off whatever Grover was trying to say. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?" he said "B-but Silenus," Grover stammered. "It's the truth!" The Council guy, Silenus, turned to his colleagues and muttered something. Chiron cantered up to the front and stood next to them. I remembered he was an honorary member of the council, but I'd never thought about it much. The elders didn't look very impressive. They reminded me of the goats in a petting zoo - huge bellies, sleepy expressions, and glazed eyes that couldn't see past the next handful of goat chow. However I wasn't surprise that Grover was nervous.

Silenus tugged his yellow polo shirt over his belly and adjusted himself on his rosebush throne. "Master Underwood, for six months - six months - we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard the wild god Pan speak." He said "But I did!" Grover clamed "Impudence!" said the elder on the left. "Now, Maron," Chiron said. "Patience." He said "Patience, indeed!" Maron said. "I've had it up to my horns with this nonsense. As if the wild god would speak to...to him." Juniper looked like she wanted to charge the old satyr and beat him up, but Annabeth and Clarisse held her back. "Wrong fight, girlie," Clarisse muttered. "Wait." I don't know what surprised me more: Clarisse holding someone back from a fight, or the fact that she and Annabeth, who despised each other, almost seemed like they were working together.

"For six months," Silenus continued, "we have indulged you, Master Underwood. We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher's license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claim. And what have you found in six months of travel?" he said "I just need more time," Grover pleaded "Nothing!" the elder in the middle chimed in. "You have found nothing."

"But, Leneus - "

Silenus raised his hand. Chiron leaned in and said something to the satyrs. The satyrs didn't look happy. They muttered and argued among themselves, but Chiron said something else, and Silenus sighed. He nodded reluctantly "Master Underwood," Silenus announced, "we will give you one more chance." Grover brightened. "Thank you!" he said but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy in all the century's they never changed… were did that thought come from "One more week" he said and Grover's smile left "What? But sir! That's impossible!" he said and I had to agree with that "One more week, Master Underwood. And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Puppet theater, perhaps. Or tap dancing." He told him "But sir, I - I can't lose my searcher's license. My whole life - " the other interrupted "This meeting of the council is adjourned," Silenus said. "And now let us enjoy our noonday meal!"

The old satyr clapped his hands, and a bunch of nymphs melted out of the trees with platters of vegetables, fruits, tin cans, and other goat delicacies. The circle of satyrs broke and charged the food. Grover walked dejectedly toward us. His faded blue T-shirt had a picture of a satyr on it. It read GOT HOOVES? "Hi, Percy," he said, so depressed he didn't even offer to shake my hand. "That went well, huh?" he asked "Those old goats!" Juniper said. "Oh, Grover, they don't know how hard you've tried!" she said "There is another option," Clarisse said darkly and I new she was talking about the labyrinth, though Grover always hated underground places "No. No." Juniper shook her head. "Grover, I won't let you." His face was ashen. "I - I'll have to think about it. But we don't even know where to look." He said.

In the distance, a conch horn sounded.

Annabeth pursed her lips "we better get ready for execution's" she said and we all walked away. For those if you who don't know every afternoon, one of the senior counselors came around with a papyrus scroll checklist. Best cabin got first shower hour, which meant hot water guaranteed. Worst cabin got kitchen patrol after dinner. I usually never make a mess so I wasn't too worried.  
>The Poseidon cabin was at the end of the row of "male god" cabins on the right side of the green. It was made of gray shell-encrusted sea rock, long and low like a bunker, but it had windows that faced the sea and it always had a good breeze blowing through it. I found my half-brother Tyson sweeping the floor.<p>

"Percy!" he bellowed. He dropped his broom and ran at me. If you've never been charged by an enthusiastic Cyclops wearing a flowered apron and rubber cleaning gloves, I'm telling you, it'll wake you up quick "Hey, big guy!" I said. "Ow, watch the ribs. The ribs."

I managed to survive his bear hug. He put me down, grinning like crazy, his single calf-brown eye full of excitement. His teeth were as yellow and crooked as ever, and his hair was a rat's nest. He wore ragged XXXL jeans and a tattered flannel shirt under his flowered apron, but he was still a sight for sore eyes. I hadn't seen him in almost a year, since he'd gone under the sea to work at the Cyclopes' forges "You are okay?" he asked. "Not eaten by monsters?" he asked "Not even a little bit." I showed him that I still had both arms and both legs, and Tyson clapped happily. "Yay!" he said. "Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!" I was hoped he didn't mean all at the same time, but I told him absolutely, we'd have a lot of fun this summer. I couldn't help smiling, he was so enthusiastic about everything.

I looked around and realized Tyson had been busy. The floor was swept. The bunk beds were made. The saltwater fountain in the corner had been freshly scrubbed so the coral gleamed. On the windowsills, Tyson had set out water-filled vases with sea anemones and strange glowing plants from the bottom of the ocean, more beautiful than any flower bouquets the Demeter kids could whip up.

"Tyson, the cabin looks...amazing!"

He beamed. "See the fish ponies? I put them on the ceiling!"

A herd of miniature bronze hippocampi hung on wires from the ceiling, so it looked like they were swimming through the air. I couldn't believe Tyson, with his huge hands, could make things so delicate. Then I looked over at my bunk, and I saw my old shield hanging on the wall "You fixed it!" The shield had been badly damaged in a manticore attack last winter. But now it was perfect again - not a scratch. All the bronze pictures of my adventures with Tyson and Annabeth in the Sea of Monsters were polished and gleaming. I looked at Tyson. I didn't know how to thank him. Then somebody behind me said, "Oh, my." Silena Beauregard was standing in the doorway with her inspection scroll. She stepped into the cabin, did a quick twirl, then raised her eyebrows at me. "Well, I had my doubts. But you clean up nicely, Percy. I'll remember that." She winked at me and left the room.

Tyson and I spent the afternoon catching up and just hanging out, which was nice after a morning of getting a visit from one of the fates. We went down to the forge and helped Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin with his metalworking. Tyson showed us how he'd learned to craft magic weapons. He fashioned a flaming double-bladed war axe so fast even Beckendorf was impressed. While he worked, Tyson told us about his year under the sea. His eye lit up when he described the Cyclopes' forges and the palace of Poseidon, but he also told us how tense things were. The old gods of the sea, who'd ruled during Titan times, were starting to make war on our father. When Tyson had left, battles had been raging all over the Atlantic. Hearing that made me feel anxious, like I should be helping out, but Tyson assured me that Dad wanted us both at camp "Lots of bad people above the sea, too," Tyson said. "We can make them go boom."

After the forges, we spent some time at the canoe lake with Annabeth. She was really glad to see Tyson, but I could tell she was distracted. She kept looking over at the forest, like she was thinking about Grover's problem with the council. I couldn't blame her. Grover was nowhere to be seen, and I felt really bad for him. Finding the lost god Pan had been his lifelong goal. His father and his uncle had both disappeared following the same dream. Last winter, Grover had heard a voice in his head: I await you - a voice he was sure belonged to Pan - but apparently his search had led nowhere. If the council took away his searcher's license now, it would crush him.

"Goat boy scares me," Tyson murmured.

I stared at him. Tyson had faced down fire-breathing bulls and sea monsters and cannibal giants. "Why would you be scared of Grover?" I asked "Hooves and horns," Tyson muttered nervously. "And goat fur makes my nose itchy." And that pretty much ended our Grover conversation.

Before dinner, Tyson and I went down to the sword arena. Quintus was glad to have company. He still wouldn't tell me what was in the wooden crates, but he did teach me a few sword moves. The guy was good. He fought the way some people play chess - like he was putting all the moves together and you couldn't see the pattern until he made the last stroke and won with it. Lucky for me I was the same to we always had a tie. "Have you always been a swordsman?" I asked. He parried my overhead cut. "I've been many things." He jabbed and I sidestepped. His shoulder strap slipped down, and I saw that mark on his neck - the purple blotch. But it wasn't a random mark. It had a definite shape - a bird with folded wings, like a quail or something, actually I heard of it before, Aunt Athena said she have that to one of her son's, one who disappointed her that's when I got a crazy idea 'No it can't be him, but I better keep a close eye on him just to make sure' I said in my head "What's that on your neck?" I asked, Quintus lost his rhythm. I hit his sword hilt and knocked the blade out of his hand. He rubbed his fingers. Then he shifted his armor to hide the mark "A reminder." He picked up his sword and forced a smile. "Now, shall we go again?"

He pressed me hard, not giving me time for any more questions.

While he and I fought, Tyson played with Mrs. O'Leary, who he called the "little doggie." They had a great time wrestling for the bronze shield and playing Get the Greek. By sunset, Quintus hadn't even broken a sweat, which seemed kind of strange; but Tyson and I were hot and stick, so we hit the showers and got ready for dinner. I was feeling good. It was almost like a normal day at camp. Then dinner came, and all the campers lined up by cabin and marched into the dining pavilion. Most of them ignored the sealed fissure in the marble floor at the entrance - a ten-foot-long jagged scar that hadn't been there last summer - but I was careful to step over it.

"Big crack," Tyson said when we were at our table. "Earthquake, maybe?" he said but I knew better "No, not an earthquake" I wasn't sure I should tell him. It was a secret only Annabeth and Grover and I knew. But looking in Tyson's big eye, I knew I couldn't hide it from him "Nico di Angelo," I said, lowering my voice. "He's this half-blood kid we brought to camp last winter, I wasn't there when he ran off though "Tyson frowned. "So he put a crack in the floor?" he asked "Annabeth said these skeletons attacked them, Nico told them to go away, and the ground just opened up and swallowed them. Nico..." I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Nico is a son of Hades" Tyson nodded thoughtfully. "The god of dead people."

"Yeah."

"So the Nico boy is gone now?"

"I - I guess. I tried to search for him ever since he disappeared Annabeth helped. But we didn't have any luck. This is secret, Tyson. Okay? If anyone found out he was a son of Hades, he would be in danger. You can't even tell Chiron." I told him "The bad prophecy," Tyson said. "Titans might use him if they knew." I stared at him. Sometimes it was easy to forget that as big and childlike as he was, Tyson was pretty smart. He knew that the next child of the Big Three gods - Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades - who turned sixteen was prophesied to either save or destroy Mount Olympus. Most people assumed that meant me, but if I died before I turned sixteen, the prophecy could just as easily apply to Nico. "Exactly," I said. "So - "

"Mouth sealed," Tyson promised. "Like the crack in the ground." I smiled at him and we continued walking to dinner. I had trouble falling asleep that night. I lay in bed listening to the waves on the beach, and the owls and monsters in the woods. I was afraid once I drifted off I'd have nightmares. So I was still awake around midnight, staring at the bunk bed mattress above me, when I realized there was a strange light in the room. The saltwater fountain was glowing. I threw off the covers and walked cautiously toward it. Steam rose from the hot salt water. Rainbow colors shimmered through it, though there was no light in the room except for the moon outside. Then a pleasant female voice spoke from the steam: Please deposit one drachma. I looked over at Tyson, but he was still snoring. He sleeps about as heavily as a tranquilized elephant.

I didn't know what to think. I'd never gotten a collect Iris-message before. One golden drachma gleamed at the bottom of the fountain. I scooped it up and tossed it through the mist. The coin vanished "O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow," I whispered. "Show me...Uh, whatever you need to show me." The mist shimmered. I saw the dark shore of a river. Wisps of fog drifted across black water. The beach was strewn with jagged volcanic rock, I knew it as the river Styx. A young boy squatted at the riverbank, tending a campfire. The flames burned an unnatural blue color. Then I saw the boy's face. It was Nico di Angelo. He was throwing pieces of paper into the fire - Mythomagic trading cards, part of the game he'd been obsessed with last winter. Nico was only ten, or maybe eleven by now, but he looked older. His hair had grown longer. It was shaggy and almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were dark. His olive skin had turned paler. He wore ripped black jeans and a battered aviator's jacket that was several sizes too big, unzipped over a black shirt. His face was grimy, his eyes a little wild. He looked like a kid who'd been living on the streets and I hated it.

He didn't seem to notice me. I stayed quiet, not daring to move. If he hadn't sent this Iris-message, who had? Nico tossed another trading card into the blue flames. "Useless," he muttered. "I can't believe I ever liked this stuff" he said "A childish game, master," another voice agreed. It seemed to come from near the fire, but I couldn't see who was talking but I did recognized it and I couldn't help but growled it was Minos. Nico stared across the river. On the far shore was black beach shrouded in haze "I've failed," he muttered. "There's no way to get her back" he said and Minos kept silent. Nico turned toward it doubtfully. "Is there? Speak."

Something shimmered. If you looked at him head-on, he wasn't there. But if you looked out of the corner of your eye, you could make out his shape. A ghost. "It has never been done," the ghost said. "But there may be a way." Minos said "Tell me," Nico commanded. His eyes shined with a fierce light "An exchange," the ghost said. "A soul for a soul." He said and I was shocked. Uncle Hades said that that was a dangerous risk that one should not take lightly "I've offered!" Nico said and I wanted to shout no but I didn't want to interrupt "Not yours," the ghost said. "You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death." Nico's face darkened. "Not that again. You're talking about murder." He said "I'm talking about justice," the ghost said. "Vengeance." I'm pretty sure those weren't the same thing, "Those are not the same thing." Nico said and Minos laughed dryly. "You will learn differently as you get older." Nico stared at the flames. "Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would...she would help me." He said and I could feel his pain and it hurt me so much to see him like this "I will help you," the Minos promised. "Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?"

I didn't like Minos at all. Out of all the ghost in the underworld I wish he would have gone to the field of punishment but no Uncle Hades needed him. Nico turned from the fire so the ghost couldn't see him, but I could. A tear traced its way down his face. "Very well. You have a plan?" he asked "Oh, yes," Minos said, sounding quite pleased. "We have many dark roads to travel. We must start - "  
>The image shimmered. Nico vanished. The woman's voice from the mist said, Please deposit one drachma for another five minutes. There were no other coins in the fountain. I grabbed for my pockets, but I was wearing pajamas. I lunged for the nightstand to check for spare change, but the Iris-message had already blinked out, and the room went dark again. The connection was broken. I swear I wanted to punch something so badly, I was so close to finding out were Nico was and now it's gone. I stood in the middle of the cabin, listening to the gurgle of the saltwater fountain and the ocean waves outside. Nico was alive. He was trying to bring his sister back from the dead. All I knew is that I had to find him and talk to him and there was one way I could do it, going into the labyrinth. I just hope I won't be too late.<p>

**Yeah for chapter of TBOTL well hope you like it and get prepared for more.**

**Also two people have said yes to the idea in Time Out, so please give me more revues so I can think of a plot.**

**Enjoy **


	20. A new quest

A new quest

The next morning there was a lot of excitement at breakfast. Apparently around three in the morning an Aethiopian drakon had been spotted at the borders of camp. I was so exhausted I slept right through the noise. The magical boundaries had kept the monster out, but it prowled the hills, looking for weak spots in our defenses, and it didn't seem anxious to go away until Lee Fletcher from Apollo's cabin led a couple of his siblings in pursuit, that reminded me that I really should talk to Will. After a few dozen arrows lodged in the chinks of the drakon's armor, it got the message and withdrew. "It's still out there," Lee warned us during announcements. "Twenty arrows in its hide, and we just made it mad. The thing was thirty feet long and bright green. It's eyes - " he shuddered "You did well, Lee," Chiron patted him on the shoulder. "Everyone stay alert, but stay calm. This has happened before."

"Aye," Quintus said from the head table. "And it will happen again. More and more frequently." The campers murmured among themselves. Everyone knew the rumors: Luke and his army of monsters were planning an invasion of the camp. Most of us expected it to happen this summer, but no one knew how or when. It didn't help that our attendance was down. We only had about eighty campers. Three years ago, when I'd started, there had been more than a hundred. Some had died. Some had joined Luke. Some had just disappeared "This is a good reason for new war games, "Quintus continued, a glint in his eyes. "We'll see how you all do with that tonight." He said "Yes..." Chiron said. "Well, enough announcements. Let us bless this meal and eat." He raised his goblet. "To the gods." He said and we all raised our glasses and repeated the blessing. Tyson and I took our plates to the bronze brazier and scraped a portion of our food into the flames. I hoped the gods liked raisin toast and Froot Loops. "Dad," I said. Then I whispered, "Help me with Nico, and Luke, and Grover's problem..." There was so much to worry about I could've stood there all morning, but I headed back to the table.

Once everyone was eating, Chiron and Grover came over to visit. Grover was bleary-eyed. His shirt was inside out. He slid his plate onto the table and slumped next to me. Tyson shifted uncomfortably. "I will go...um...polish my fish ponies." He lumbered off, leaving his breakfast half-eaten. Chiron tried for a smile. He probably wanted to look reassuring, but in centaur form he towered over me, casting a shadow across the table. "Well, Percy, how did you sleep?" he asked "Uh, fine." I wondered why he asked that. Was it possible he knew something about the weird Iris-message I'd gotten? "I brought Grover over," Chiron said, "because I thought you two might want to, ah, discuss matters. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Iris-messages to send. I'll see you later in the day." He gave Grover a meaningful look, then trotted out of the pavilion."

"He wants me to convince you into going into the labyrinth doesn't he?" I asked Grover.

Grover chewed his eggs. I could tell he was distracted, because he bit the tines of his fork and chewed those down, too "Yes" he simply said but then somebody else slid next to me on the bench: Annabeth. "You know you're not supposed to be here," I told her and she nodded "Yeah but we need to talk," she insisted and I nodded. Quintus looked over and raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Then we started talking again "Lesson this may be Groves last chance to do find him" she said and I nodded "she's right Grover if you don't do this you may regret it later" I said and he looked down "yah but what if we get lost, and die a horrible death." He asked "Grover, there has to be a way," Annabeth said. I got the feeling they'd had this conversation before. "Clarisse lived" she said "Barely!" Grover said. "And the other guy - " then Annabeth interrupted "He was driven insane. He didn't die." She said "Oh, joy." Grover's lower lip quivered. "That makes me feel much better." I had to agree that wasn't comforting "Whoa," I said. "Back up. What's this about a crazy guy?" Annabeth glanced over toward the Ares table. Clarisse was watching us like she knew what we were talking about, but then she fixed her eyes on her breakfast plate. "As you know last year, Clarisse went on a mission for Chiron." She said and I nodded "I remember, it was secret."

Annabeth nodded "yah because she found Chris Rodríguez" she said "The guy from the Hermes cabin?" I remembered him from two years ago. We'd eavesdropped on Chris Rodriguez aboard Luke's ship, the Princess Andromeda. Chris was one of the half-bloods who'd abandoned camp and joined the Titan Army. "Yeah," Annabeth said. "Last summer he just appeared in Phoenix, Arizona, near Clarisse's mom's house" she said "What do you mean he just appeared?" I asked "He was wandering around the desert, in a hundred and twenty degrees, in full Greek armor, babbling about string."

"String as in Ariadne's string?" I asked she nodded "yes but unfortunately Chris was to out of it, Clarisse tried to nurse him back to health. Chiron came out and interviewed him, but it wasn't much good. The only thing they got out of him: Luke's men have been exploring the Labyrinth." I shivered, though I wasn't exactly sure why. Poor Chris...he hadn't been a bad guy. What could've driven him mad? I looked at Grover, who was chewing up the rest of his fork.

"Okay, so there trying to find a way into camp" I said and she nodded "that's what we're thinking anyway" she said "That's why Clarisse went on a scouting expedition. Chiron kept things hushed up because he didn't want anyone panicking. He got me involved because...well, the Labyrinth has always been one of my favorite subjects. The architecture involved - " Her expression turned a little dreamy. "The builder, Daedalus, was a genius. But the point is, the Labyrinth has entrances everywhere. If Luke could figure out how to navigate it, he could move his army around with incredible speed." She said "Full of horrible traps," Grover agreed. "Dead ends. Illusions. Psychotic goat-killing monsters."

"But not if you had Ariadne's string," Annabeth said. "In the old days, Ariadne's string guided Theseus out of the maze. It was a navigation instrument of some kind, invented by Daedalus. And Chris Rodriguez was mumbling about string" she said to Grover "Yah Pan may be underground?" I said and Annabeth nodded "It would explain why he's been impossible to find." Grover shuddered. "Satyrs hate going underground. No searcher would ever try going in that place. No flowers. No sunshine. No coffee shops!" he said "yes but it may lead you to the wild god," I said. "I can't do it." Grover hugged his stomach. "Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up my silverware." He said "Grover, it may be your last chance, the council is serious. One week or you learn to tap dance" after that I blocked out the conversation. I had my own agenda to keep, I had to go into the labyrinth one way or another and there was nothing that was going to stop me.

"We'll talk later," Annabeth squeezed my arm "Convince him, will you?" she said returned to the Athena table, ignoring all the people who were staring at her. Grover buried his head in his hands. "I can't do it, Percy. My searcher's license. Pan. I'm going to lose it all. I'll have to start a puppet theater."

"Don't say that! We'll figure something out."

He looked at me teary-eyed. "Percy, you're my best friend. You've seen me underground. In that Cyclops's cave. Do you really think I could..." His voice faltered. I remembered the Sea of Monsters, when he'd been stuck in a Cyclops's cave. He'd never liked underground places to begin with, but now Grover really hated them. Cyclopes gave him the creeps, too. Even Tyson...Grover tried to hide it, but Grover and I could sort of read each other's emotions because of this empathy link between us. I knew how he felt. Grover was terrified of the big guy "I have to leave," Grover said miserably. "Juniper's waiting for me. It's a good thing she finds cowards attractive." After he was gone, I looked over at Quintus. He nodded gravely, like we were sharing some dark secret he pointed behind him and then left his breakfast and I fallowed suit. I saw Annabeth staring at me but I continued walking. Once I was in the forest with Quintus he looked at the trees "You know don't you?" he asked and I looked down "I had a guess" I said and he nodded "So that means you have meet my mother" he said and I nodded "Yes she is my Aunt as well as my history teacher" I said and he nodded "I'm surprised you haven't told anyone yet" he said "It is not me secret to tell Daedalus" I said and he looked down "Your spying on the camp aren't you?" I asked and he nodded "Yes and I guess you know why" he said and I nodded "Yes, but as I said it's not for me to tell, what ever you chose that you not me, I cant change fate no matter what and you being here means something big" I said.

He sighed, "What if I make a decision that will not help?" he asked me and I looked down "I know the feeling, I have a feeling my friend Annabeth will have a quest to find you, and she'll ask for my help. I mean I will help her but I have one thing more important to find, no offence" I said and he shock his head "I can tell by your eye's that the one you want to fine is important to you" he said and I nodded "Yes that's why my first priority is to find him, before you" I said and he nodded "Yes, sometimes it is better to follow your heart then your head" he said before he started walking to the arena "I look forward to seeing how you will progress" he said and left.

In the afternoon, I went down to the Pegasus stables to visit my friend Blackjack. **Yo, boss!** He capered around in his stall, his black wings buffeting the air. **Ya bring me some sugar cubes? **"You know those aren't good for you, Blackjack." I told him **Yeah, so you brought me some, huh? **I smiled and fed him a handful. Blackjack and I went back a long way. I sort of helped rescue him from Luke's demon cruise ship a few years ago, and ever since, he insisted on repaying me with favors. **So we got any quests coming up?** Blackjack asked. **I'm ready to fly, boss!** I patted his nose. "Not sure, man. Everybody keeps talking about underground mazes." Blackjack whinnied nervously. **Nuh-uh. Not for this horse! You ain't gonna be crazy enough to go in no maze, boss. Are ya? You'll end up in the glue factory! **"You may be right, Blackjack. We'll see."

Blackjack crunched down his sugar cubes. He shook his mane like he was having a sugar seizure. **Whoa! Good stuff! Well, boss, you come to your senses and want to fly somewhere, just give a whistle. Ole Blackjack and his buddies, we'll stampede anybody for ya!  
><strong>  
>I told him I'd keep it in mind. Then a group of younger campers came into the stables to start their riding lessons, and I decided it was time to leave. I knew I wasn't going to see Blackjack for a long time. That night after dinner, Quintus had us suit up in combat armor like we were getting ready for capture the flag, but the mood among the campers was a lot more serious. Sometime during the day the crates in the arena had disappeared, and I had a feeling whatever was in them had been emptied into the woods "Right," Quintus said, standing on the head dining table. "Gather 'round." He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his gray hair made him look like a ghost. Mrs. O'Leary bounded happily around him, foraging for dinner scraps "You will be in teams of two," Quintus announced. When everybody started talking and trying to grab their friends, he yelled: "Which have already been chosen!"<p>

"AWWWWW!" everybody complained.

"Your goal is simple: collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course...you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive." The crowd started murmuring excitedly. The task sounded pretty straightforward. Hey, we'd all slain monsters before. That's what we trained for. "I will now announce your partners," Quintus said. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining." He said "Aroooof!" Mrs. O'Leary buried her face in a plate of pizza. Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard, which Beckendorf looked pretty happy about. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, would be together. No surprise. They did everything together. Clarisse was with Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin - melee and ranged combat combined, they would be a tough combo to beat. Quintus kept rattling off the names until he said, "Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase."

"Nice." I grinned at Annabeth. And she nodded smiling back. "Grover Underwood," Quintus said, "with Tyson." Grover just about jumped out of his goat fur. "What? B-but -" he started saying "No, no," Tyson whimpered. "Must be a mistake. Goat boy - " then he Quintus interrupted "No complaining! Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare!" Tyson and Grover both looked at me pleadingly. I tried to give them an encouraging nod, and gestured that they should move together. Tyson sneezed. Grover started chewing nervously on his wooden club "They'll be fine, Come on. Let's worry about how we're going to stay alive" she said and I nodded as we left. It was still light when we got into the woods, but the shadows from the trees made it feel like midnight. It was cold, too, even in summer. Annabeth and I found tracks almost immediately - scuttling marks made by something with a lot of legs. We began to follow the trail.

We jumped a creek and heard some twigs snapping nearby. We crouched behind a boulder, but it was only the Stoll brothers tripping through the woods and cursing. Their dad was the god of thieves, but they were about as stealthy as buffaloes. Once the Stolls had passed, we forged deeper into the west woods where the monsters were wilder. We were standing on a ledge overlooking a marshy pond when Annabeth tensed. "This is where we stopped looking" she said and I knew what she meant last winter we had looked for Nico but, he disappeared. I would always use my spear time at came to try and find him. I didn't know if it was the bond thing or it was me, I didn't care and after six months I finally had my first real clue "I saw him last night," I said. Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I told her about the Iris-message. When I was done, she stared into the shadows of the woods. "He's summoning the dead? That's not good" she said and I nodded "The bad thing about it is that I know who that ghost is" I said and she looked at me "who is?" she asked and I looked down "it was Minos" I said and she was shocked "Minos as in King Minos?" she asked and I nodded "Yes, he what to take revenge on Daedalus for what he did to him a long time ago" I said and she looked down "Do you think he will make Nico kill him?" she asked "not if I have anything to say about it" I said. She nodded. "That settles it. We have to figure out the Labyrinth" she said and I nodded "Maybe, but who sent the Iris-message? If Nico didn't know I was there - "

A branch snapped in the woods. Dry leaves rustled. Something large was moving in the trees, just beyond the ridge "That's not the Stoll brothers," Annabeth whispered. Together we drew our swords. We got to Zeus's Fist, a huge pile of boulders in the middle of the west woods. It was a natural landmark where campers often rendezvoused on hunting expeditions, but now there was nobody around "Over there," Annabeth whispered "No, wait, behind us" I said and then I started hearing things from every direction it was weird. Scuttling noises seemed to be coming from several different directions. We were circling the boulders, our swords drawn, when someone right behind us said, "Hi." We whirled around, and the tree nymph Juniper yelped "Put those down!" she protested. "Dryads don't like sharp blades, okay?" she said "Juniper, what are you doing here?" Annabeth exhaled "I live here" I looked toward the edge of the clearing and I saw juniper tree's "Are you guys busy?" Juniper asked. "Well," I said, "we're in the middle of this game against a bunch of monsters and we're trying not to die" I said "We're not busy, What's wrong, Juniper?" Annabeth asked Juniper sniffled. She wiped her silky sleeve under her eyes. "It's Grover. He seems so distraught. All year he's been out looking for Pan. And every time he comes back, its worse. I thought maybe, at first, he was seeing another tree" she said "No," Annabeth said as Juniper started crying. "I'm sure that's not it" she said trying to reinsure her "He had a crush on a blueberry bush once," Juniper said miserably I tried not to imagine that "Juniper, Grover would never even look at another tree. He's just stressed out about his searcher's license" she said and I nodded "He can't go underground! You can't let him" she said Annabeth and I were uncomfortable with that "It might be the only way to help him; if we just knew where to start" Annabeth said "Ah. About that..." Another rustle in the woods, and Juniper yelled, "Hide!"

Before I could ask why, she went poof into green mist and I heard noises come from around us again. I turned "What's wrong?" she asked "We have company from all around us" I said and she got ready. Coming out of the woods was a glistening amber insect, ten feet long, with jagged pincers, an armored tail, and a stinger as long as my sword. A scorpion. Tied to its back was a red silk package.

"One of us gets behind it," Annabeth said, as the thing clattered toward us. "Cuts off its tail while the other distracts it in front"

"It's harder than that Ann" I said and she was confused "What do you mean?" she asked and I pointed to the other directions other two scorpions appeared from the woods. "Three? That's not possible! The whole woods, and half the monsters come at us?" she said "well with our luck I'm amazed they didn't get here sooner" I said a she slapped me on the shoulder and I laughed a little. The scorpions scurried toward us, whipping their barbed tails like they'd come here just to kill us. Annabeth and I put our backs against the nearest boulder.

"Climb?" I said.

"No time," she said.

She was right. The scorpions were already surrounding us. They were so close I could see their hideous mouths foaming, anticipating an ice juicy meal of demigods.

"Look out!" Annabeth parried away a stinger with the flat of her blade. I stabbed with Riptide, but the scorpion backed out of range. We clambered sideways along the boulders, but the scorpions followed us. I slashed at another one, but going on the offensive was too dangerous. If I went for the body, the tail stabbed downward. If I went for the tail, the thing's pincers came from either side and tried to grab me. All we could do was defend, and we wouldn't be able to keep that up for very long.

I took another step sideways, and suddenly there was nothing behind me. It was a crack between two of the largest boulders, something I'd passed by a million times, that's when I realized how Nico disappeared "In here," I said. Annabeth sliced at a scorpion then looked at me like I was crazy. "In there? It's too narrow" she said "Just trust me and go!" She ducked behind me and started squeezing between the two boulders. Then she yelped and grabbed my armor straps, and suddenly I was tumbling into a pit that hadn't been there a moment before. I could see the scorpions above us, the purple evening sky and the trees, and then the hole shut like the lens of a camera, and we were in complete darkness.

Our breathing echoed against stone. It was wet and cold. I was sitting on a bumpy floor that seemed to be made of bricks. I lifted Riptide. The faint glow of the blade was just enough to illuminate Annabeth's frightened face and the mossy stone walls on either side of us "Wh-where are we?" Annabeth said.

"I'll give you a hint, It's what your looking for" I said and it took her a while but she finally got it "But how did you figure it out?" she asked "well we stopped looking for Nico around here and the only way he could get out with no one noticing is…" then she stepped in "If there was another way out" she said and I nodded. I lifted my sword again for light "It's a long corridor" Annabeth said and I nodded "We need to find the exit" she said and we started looking. Annabeth took my hand "Two steps back," she advised. We stepped backward together like we were in a minefield "Okay," she said. "Help me examine the wall's" she said and we looked then she got it "Got it!" she said with relief. She set her hand on the wall and pressed against a tiny fissure, which began to glow blue. A Greek symbol appeared: ㈟4, the Ancient Greek Delta.

The roof slid open and we saw night sky, stars blazing. It was a lot darker than it should've been. Metal ladder rungs appeared in the side of the wall, leading up, and I could hear people yelling our names "Percy! Annabeth!" Tyson's voice bellowed the loudest, but others were calling out too. Then we began to climb. We made our way around the rocks and ran into Clarisse and a bunch of other campers carrying torches "Where have you two been?" Clarisse demanded "We've been looking forever."  
>Chiron trotted up, followed by Tyson and Grover "Percy!" Tyson said. "You are okay?" he said "We're fine," I said. "We fell into a corridor" I said the others looked at me skeptically, then at Annabeth.<br>She signed "He's telling the truth" she said "You've been missing for almost an hour, the game is over" Chiron said "Yeah," Grover muttered. "We would've won, but a Cyclops sat on me." He said "Was an accident!" Tyson protested, and then he sneezed. Clarisse was wearing the gold laurels, but she didn't even brag about winning them, which wasn't like her. "A corridor?" she said suspiciously.

Annabeth took a deep breath. She looked around at the other campers. "Chiron...maybe we should talk about this at the Big House" she said and Clarisse gasped. "You found it, didn't you?" Annabeth bit her lip. "I - Yeah. Yeah, we did."

A bunch of campers started asking questions, looking confused, but Chiron raised his hand for silence. "Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place." He stared at boulders as if he'd just noticed how dangerous they were. "All of you, back to your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well played, but curfew is past!" she said there was a lot of mumbling and complaints, but the campers drifted off, talking among themselves and giving me suspicious looks "This explains a lot," Clarisse said. "It explains what Luke is after." She said "yep there's an entrance to the labyrinth" I said "In the heart of the camp" Annabeth finished. 


	21. A new journey

A new journey

In my dream I saw a guy in a Greek tunic and sandals crouching alone in a massive stone room. The ceiling was open to the night sky, but the walls were twenty feet high and polished marble, completely smooth. Scattered around the room were wooden crates. Some were cracked and tipped over, as if they'd been flung in there. Bronze tools spilled out of one - a compass, a saw, and a bunch of other things I did recognize. The boy huddled in the corner, shivering from cold, or maybe fear. He was spattered in mud. His legs, arms, and face, were scraped up as if he'd been dragged here along with the boxes. Then the double oak doors moaned open. Two guards in bronze armor marched in, holding an old man between them. They flung him to the floor in a battered heap "Father!" The boy ran to him. The man's robes were in tatters. His hair was streaked with gray, and his beard was long and curly. His nose had been broken. His lips were bloody. The boy took the old man's head in his arms. "What did they do to you?" then he yelled at the guards. "I'll kill you!"

"There will be no killing today," a voice said.

The guards moved aside. Behind them stood a tall man in white robes. He wore a thin circlet of gold on his head. His beard was pointed like a spear blade. His eyes glittered cruelly in other words it was Minos "You helped the Athenian kill my Minotaur, Daedalus. You turned my own daughter against me" he said "You did that yourself, Your Majesty," the old man croaked. A guard planted a kick in the old man's ribs. He groaned in agony. The young boy cried, "Stop!" he said "You love your maze so much," the king said, "I have decided to let you stay here. This will be your workshop. Make me new wonders. Amuse me. Every maze needs a monster. You will be mine!" Minos said "I don't fear you," the old man groaned. Than Minos smiled coldly. He locked his eyes on the boy. "But a man cares about his son, eh? Displease me, old man, and the next time my guards inflict a punishment, it will be on him!" Minos swept out of the room with his guards, and the doors slammed shut, leaving the boy and his father alone in the darkness "What shall we do?" the boy moaned. "Father, they will kill you!" The old man swallowed with difficulty. He tried to smile, but it was a gruesome sight with his bloody mouth. "Take heart, my son." He gazed up at the stars. "I - I will find a way." A bar lowered across the doors with a fatal BOOM, and I woke in a cold sweat.

I was still feeling shaky the next morning when Chiron called a war council. We met in the sword arena, which I thought was pretty strange - trying to discuss the fate of the camp while Mrs. O'Leary chewed on a life-size squeaky pink rubber yak. Chiron and Quintus stood at the front by the weapon racks. Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each other and led the briefing. Tyson and Grover sat as far away from each other as possible. Also present around the table: Juniper the tree nymph, Silena Beauregard, Travis and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, even Argus, our hundred-eyed security chief. That's how I knew it was serious. Argus hardly ever shows up unless something really major is going on. The whole time Annabeth spoke, he kept his hundred blue eyes trained on her so hard his whole body turned bloodshot "Luke must have known about the Labyrinth entrance," Annabeth said. "He knew everything about camp." I thought I heard a little pride in her voice, like she still respected the guy, evil as he was.

Juniper cleared her throat. "That's what I was trying to tell you last night. The cave entrance has been there a long time. Luke used to use it." Silena Beauregard frowned. "You knew about the Labyrinth entrance, and you didn't say anything?" Juniper's face turned green. "I didn't know it was important. Just a cave. I don't like yucky old caves." She said "She has good taste," Grover said "I wouldn't have paid any attention except...well, it was Luke." She blushed a little greener. Grover huffed. "Forget what I said about good taste." He said "Interesting," Quintus polished his sword as he spoke. "And you believe this young man, Luke, would dare use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?" he asked "Definitely," Clarisse said. "If he could get an army of monsters inside Camp Half-Blood, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical boundaries, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe us out easy. He must've been planning this for months." She stated "He's been sending scouts into the maze," Annabeth said. "We know because...because we found one." She said "Chris Rodriguez," Chiron said. He gave Quintus a meaningful look. "Ah," Quintus said. "The one in the...Yes, I understand."  
>Clarisse spook "The point is, Luke has been looking for a way to navigate the maze. He's searching for Daedalus's workshop."<p>

I stared at Quintus and he just looked back "Yes," Annabeth said. "The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time. If the legends are true, his workshop is in the center of the Labyrinth. He's the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly. If Luke managed to find the workshop and convince Daedalus to help him, Luke wouldn't have to fumble around searching for paths, or risk losing his army in the maze's traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted - quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then...to Olympus." The arena was silent except for Mrs. O'Leary's toy yak getting disemboweled: SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Finally Beckendorf put his huge hands on the table. "Back up a sec, Annabeth, you said 'convince Daedalus'? Isn't Daedalus dead?" Quintus grunted. "I would hope so. He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, don't the old stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?" Chiron clopped restlessly on his hooves. "That's the problem, my dear Quintus. No one knows. There are rumors...well, there are many disturbing rumors about Daedalus, but one is that he disappeared back into the Labyrinth toward the end of his life. He might still be there."

I saw Quintus was looking back at Mrs. O'Leary "We need to go in," Annabeth announced. "We have to find the workshop before Luke does. If Daedalus is alive, we convince him to help us, not Luke. If Ariadne's string still exists, we make sure it never falls into Luke's hands" she said "We could fight," Lee Fletcher said. "We know where the entrance is now. We can set up a defensive line and wait for them. If an army tries to come through, they'll find us waiting with our bows" he said "We will certainly set up defenses," Chiron agreed. "But I fear Clarisse is right. The magical borders have kept this camp safe for hundreds of years. If Luke manages to get a large army of monsters into the center of camp, bypassing our boundaries...we may not have the strength to defeat them." Nobody looked real happy about that news. Chiron usually tried to be upbeat and optimistic. If he was predicting we couldn't hold off an attack, that wasn't good. "We have to get to Daedalus's workshop first," Annabeth insisted. "Find Ariadne's string and prevent Luke from using it." She said "But if nobody can navigate in there," I said, "what chance do we have?" I asked because to be honest didn't feel conferrable going somewhere I didn't know how to navigate "I've been studying architecture for years, I know Daedalus's Labyrinth better than anybody."

"From reading about it."

"Well, yes."

"That's not enough."

"It has to be!"

"It isn't!"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

I realized everyone was watching Annabeth and me like a tennis match. Mrs. O'Leary's squeaky yak went EEK! As she ripped off its pink rubber head. Chiron cleared his throat. "First things first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze to invade this camp." He said "We all know who should lead this, Annabeth." She said there was a murmur of agreement. I knew Annabeth had been waiting for her own quest since she was a little kid, but she looked uncomfortable. "You've done as much as I have, Clarisse, You should go, too" she said and Clarisse shook her head. "I'm not going back in there." She claimed Travis Stoll laughed. "Don't tell me you're scared. Clarisse, chicken?" Clarisse got to her feet, I thought she was going to pulverize Travis, but she said in a shaky voice: "You don't understand anything, punk. I'm never going in there again. Never!" She stormed out of the arena.

Travis looked around sheepishly. "I didn't mean to - " Chiron raised his hand "The poor girl has had a difficult year. Now, do we have agreement that Annabeth should lead the quest?" We all nodded except Quintus. He folded his arms and stared at the table, but I wasn't sure anyone else noticed "Very well," Chiron turned to Annabeth. "My dear, it's your time to visit the Oracle. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next."

Waiting for Annabeth was harder than visiting the Oracle myself.

I'd heard it speak prophecies twice before. The first time had been in the dusty attic of the Big House, where the spirit of Delphi slept inside the body of a mummified hippie lady. The second time, the Oracle had come out for a little stroll in the woods. I still had nightmares about that. I'd never felt threatened by the Oracle's presence, but I'd heard stories: campers who'd gone insane, or who'd seen visions so real they died of fear. I paced the arena, waiting. Mrs. O'Leary ate her lunch, which consisted of a hundred pounds of ground beef and several dog biscuits the size of trash-can lids. I wondered where Quintus got dog biscuits that size. Chiron was deep in conversation with Quintus and Argus. It looked to me like they were disagreeing about something. Quintus kept shaking his head. On the other side of the arena, Tyson and the Stoll brothers were racing miniature bronze chariots that Tyson had made out of armor scraps. I gave up on pacing and left the arena. I stared across the fields at the Big House's attic window, dark and still. What was taking Annabeth so long? I was pretty sure it hadn't taken me this long to get my quest.

"Percy," a girl whispered.

Juniper was standing in the bushes. It was weird how she almost turned invisible when she was surrounded by plants but then again she is a nymph. She gestured me over urgently "You need to know: Luke wasn't the only one I saw around that cave." She said "What do you mean?" She glanced back at the arena. "I was trying to say something, but he was right there." She said and I had a feeling I knew who "Who?" I asked anyway "The sword master, he was poking around the rocks." I was right "Quintus? When?" I asked "I don't know: I don't pay attention to time. Maybe a week ago, when he first showed up" she said "What was he doing? Did he go in?" I asked "I - I'm not sure. He's creepy, Percy. I didn't even see him come into the glade. Suddenly he was just there. You have to tell Grover it's too dangerous - " then we heard Grover call out "Juniper?" Grover called from inside the arena. "Where'd you go?" he asked and Juniper sighed. "I'd better go in. Just remember what I said. Don't trust that man!"

She ran into the arena.

I stared at the Big House, I felt like I should tell Annabeth but I already told Daedalus that I wasn't going to say anything until he does, of course I didn't swear it but I keep my word. Where the heck was she anyway? Whatever was happening with the Oracle, it shouldn't be taking this long. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. It was against the rules, but then again, nobody was watching. I ran down the hill and headed across the fields. The front parlor of the Big House was strangely quiet. I was used to seeing Dionysus by the fireplace, playing cards and eating grapes and griping at satyrs, but Mr. D was still away. I walked down the hallway, floorboards creaking under my feat. When I got to the base of the stairs, I hesitated. Four floors above would be a little trapdoor leading to the attic. Annabeth would be up there somewhere. I stood quietly and listened. But what I heard wasn't what I had expected.

Sobbing. And it was coming from below me.

I crept around the back of the stairs. The basement door was open. I didn't even know the Big House had a basement. I peered inside and saw two figures in the far corner, sitting amid a bunch of stockpiled cases of ambrosia and strawberry preserves. One was Clarisse. The other was a teenage Hispanic guy in tattered camouflage pants and a dirty black T-shirt. His hair was greasy and matted. He was hugging his shoulders and sobbing. It was Chris Rodriguez, the half-blood who'd gone to work for Luke.

"It's okay," Clarisse was telling him. "Try a little more nectar" she said "You're an illusion, Mary!" Chris backed farther into the corner. "G-get away" he said "My name's not Mary." Clarisse's voice was gentle but really sad. I never knew Clarisse could sound that way. "My name is Clarisse. Remember. Please" "It's dark!" Chris yelled. "So dark!" he said "Come outside," Clarisse coaxed. "The sunlight will help you" she said "A...a thousand skulls. The earth keeps healing him" he said and that sounded familiar but I don't remember why "Chris," Clarisse pleaded. It sounded like she was close to tears. "You have to get better. Please. Mr. D will be back soon. He's an expert in madness. Just hang on." Chris's eyes were like a cornered rat's - wild and desperate. "There's no way out, Mary. No way out." Then he caught a glimpse of me and made a strangled, terrified sound. "The son of Poseidon! He's horrible!"

I backed away, hoping Clarisse hadn't seen me. I listened for her to come charging out and yell at me, but instead she just kept talking to Chris in a sad pleading voice, trying to get him to drink the nectar. Maybe she thought it was part of Chris's hallucination, but...son of Poseidon? Chris had been looking at me, and yet why did I get the feeling he hadn't been talking about me at all? And Clarisse's tenderness - it had never even occurred to me that she might like someone; but the way she said Chris's name...She'd known him before he changed sides. She'd known him a lot better than I realized. And now he was shivering in a dark basement, afraid to come out, and mumbling about someone named Mary. No wonder Clarisse didn't want anything to do with the Labyrinth. What had happened to Chris in there?

I heard a creak from above - like the attic door opening - and I ran for the front door. I needed to get out of that house "My dear," Chiron said. "You made it." Annabeth looked at me first. I couldn't tell if she was trying to warn me, or if the look in her eyes was just plain fear. Then she focused on Quintus. "I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest to find Daedalus's workshop."

Nobody cheered. I mean, we all liked Annabeth, and we wanted her to have a quest, but this one seemed insanely dangerous. After what I'd seen of Chris Rodriguez, I didn't even want to think about Annabeth descending into that weird maze again. Chiron scraped a hoof on the dirt floor. "What did the prophecy say exactly, my dear? The wording is important." Annabeth took a deep breath. "I, ah...well, it said, you shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze..."

We waited.

"The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise" Grover perked up "The lost one! That must mean Pan! That's great!" he said "With the dead and the traitor, not so much" I said "And?" Chiron asked. "What is the rest?" he asked "You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand," Annabeth said, "the child of Athena's final stand" Everyone looked around uncomfortably. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, and a final stand didn't sound good. "Hey...we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Silena said. "Annabeth isn't the only child of Athena, right?" she said "But who's this ghost king?" Beckendorf asked. No one answered. I thought about the Iris-message I'd seen of Nico summoning spirits. I had a bad feeling the prophecy was connected to that "Are there more lines?" Chiron asked. "The prophecy does not sound complete."

Annabeth hesitated. "I don't remember exactly" Chiron raised an eyebrow. Annabeth was known for her memory. She never forgot something she heard. Annabeth shifted on her bench. "Something about...Destroy with a hero's final breath." She said "And?" Chiron asked. She stood. "Look, the point is, I have to go in. I'll find the workshop and stop Luke. And...I need help." She turned to me. "Will you come?" I didn't even hesitate. "I'm in" She smiled for the first time in days, and that made it all worthwhile. "Grover, you too? The wild god is waiting." Grover seemed to forget how much he hated the underground. The line about the "lost one" had completely energized him. "I'll pack extra recyclables for snacks!" then she turned to Tyson "And Tyson, I'll need you too." She said "Yay! Blow-things-up time!" Tyson clapped so hard he woke up Mrs. O'Leary, who was dozing in the corner "Wait, Annabeth," Chiron said. "This goes against the ancient laws. A hero is allowed only two companions." He said "I need them all, Chiron, it's important." I didn't know why she was so certain, but I was happy she'd included Tyson. I couldn't imagine leaving him behind. He was huge and strong and great at figuring out mechanical things. Unlike satyrs, Cyclopes had no problem underground "Annabeth." Chiron flicked his tail nervously. "Consider well. You would be breaking the ancient laws, and there are always consequences. Last winter, five went on a quest to save Artemis. Only three came back" and then I didn't pay attention. Last winter when we went on a quest to go save mom: Zoë, Bianca, Thalia, Grover and I went Bianca died in the junkyard and Zoë died by her father's hand. I didn't really want to remember that I'll never see Ze again. Annabeth took a deep breath. "I know. But we have to. Please"

I could tell Chiron didn't like it. Quintus was studying us, like he was trying to decide which of us would come back alive. Chiron sighed. "Very well. Let us adjourn. The members of the quest must prepare themselves. Tomorrow at dawn, we will send you into the Labyrinth" he said. Quintus pulled me aside as the council was breaking up. Once everyone was gone he signed and passed me a drachma and I just looked at him "Looks like you were right" he said "But we didn't bet" I told him "I know but I still feel like you should have it" he said and I put it in my pocket "so what do you want to talk about?" I asked "Percy the labyrinth is a dangerous place and you are right to think that just reading about it isn't enough" he said and I looked down "Well it's just that everyone says it changes a lot so I figured is that's true a book wasn't going to help" I said and he nodded. After awhile Mrs. O'Leary put a shield in front of me so I picked it up and throw it and we watched as she chased it. Quintus signed "Here Percy take this" he said giving me something that was cold, I looked at it and saw it was Stygian ice "As you should know it is Stygian ice made with the water of the river Styx very hard to make" he said and I nodded "But why are you giving it to me?" I asked "Well I figured if you needed help just call Mrs. O'Leary for help" he said and I nodded "thank you Daedalus" I said and he nodded before walking away and I left to my cabin. After a few minutes I went to go make sure Annabeth was ok, when I made it to the Athena cabin I knocked and no one answered so I went in and it caught my breath away the place was a workshop for brainiac kids. The bunks were all pushed against one wall as if sleeping didn't matter very much. Most of the room was filled with workbenches and tables and sets of tools and weapons. The back of the room was a huge library crammed with old scrolls and leather-bound books and paperbacks. There was an architect's drafting table with a bunch of rulers and protractors, and some 3-D models of buildings. Huge old war maps were plastered to the ceiling. Sets of armor hung under the windows, their bronze plates glinting in the sun.

I saw Annabeth looking at some old scrolls "And here I thought you could actually take breaks but apparently not" I said and she turned to look at me "Oh hey Percy, I didn't hear you knock" she said "Any luck?" I asked and she signed so I was taking that as a no "I don't know Percy maybe you were right about this" she said but before I could say anything she continued "It's just I've always wanted to lead a quest since I was seven and this may be my only chance" she said and I could understand that "Don't worry about it wise-girl you'll do great, I mean come on if I can do it then you definitely can do it right?" I asked and she smiled and laughed a little bit "Thank you Percy I needed to hear that" she said then hugged me which I gladly returned "Don't worry Annabeth we'll all come back alive" I said and she nodded. After a while Annabeth spook again "I felt it" she said and that made me confused "felt what?" I asked "Someone else's pain" she said and I just looked at her "What do you mean?" I asked "when I walked in I saw no one was around so I looked at some of the scrolls but after awhile I started crying and my heart, I didn't understand why until I looked at the mirror and saw my head band glowing and I remembered what you said and now I have a feeling the other one found its owner" she said and signed.

I

sighed "I know it may hurt but when you find her you'll be able to make her happy" I said and she signed "Percy be honest is your number one reason for coming on this quest with me so you can find Nico?" she asked. I said nothing for a while but then signed "I'm sorry" I said and she shook her head "No I can understand why, now" she said but before we could continue we heard a knock. We turned to see Annabeth's half-brother Malcolm "Annabeth, Chiron wanted me to tell you that archery practice is about to begin" he said and she nodded "Ok tell him I'll be there in a few minutes" she said and he nodded before leaving. I looked at her once more "I'll be fine just need to get my mind off of it, just go and get ready" she said and I nodded and left. I knew I should have asked about the prophecy but she was already stressed enough as it was so I didn't want to bother her.

After that I went back to my cabin to see that Tyson was still not back so I laid down and looked at the sealing and thought for a moment and started think until I heard a voice "Shouldn't you be packing?" she asked and I turned to see someone I haven't seen in a long time "Nicole?" I asked and she smiled and sat down next to me and hugged me which I returned. You see Nicole is Pyra's wife and there for my sister in laws but I haven't seen her since I was ten so it was shocking to see her here "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?" I asked and she smiled "well I wanted to see you, I mean come on I already missed, like four of your birthday's already" she said and I nodded "I guess that's fare" I said "So I here that you're going into to the labyrinth, is that true?" she asked and I nodded "Yep were on a quest to find Daedalus workshops" I said and she was confused "Um… isn't he here?" she asked and I nodded "Yeah he's…. wait how did you know he was here?" I asked "um…Pyra" she said and I shook my head, of course Pyra would know before anyone else. I shook my head and signed and the two of us just continued to talk.

When it was almost time for lights out Nicole decided to leave "it was great talking to you again Percy, I have we can do it some other time" she said and I nodded seeing her out "oh and Percy one more thing while you're in the labyrinth you should visit the ranch" she said and I was confused by that "why would I want to visit a ranch?" I asked "I don't know you may find something there" she said then leaving. I thought about what she said but I decided to get ready for bed and think about it. I wish I could have had a good night sleep but my head apparently didn't agree with me. I was in the stateroom of the Princess Andromeda. The windows were open on a moonlit sea. Cold wind rustled the velvet drapes.

Luke knelt on a Persian rug in front of the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. In the moonlight, Luke's blond hair looked pure white. He wore an ancient Greek chiton and a white himation, a kind of cape that flowed down his shoulders. The white clothes made him look timeless and a little surreal, like one of the minor gods on Mount Olympus. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been broken and unconscious after a nasty fall from Mount Tam. Now he looked perfectly fine. Almost too healthy "Our spies report success, my lord," he said. "Camp Half-Blood is sending a quest, as you predicted. Our side of the bargain is almost complete." Excellent. The voice of Kronos didn't so much speak as pierce my mind like a dagger. It was freezing with cruelty. Once we have the means to navigate, I will lead the vanguard through myself.

Luke closed his eyes as if collecting his thoughts. "My lord, perhaps it is too soon. Perhaps Krios or Hyperion should lead - " No. the voice was quiet but absolutely firm. I will lead. One more heart shall join our cause, and that will be sufficient. At last I shall rise fully from Tartarus "But the form, my lord..." Luke's voice started shaking.

Show me your sword, Luke Castellan.

A jolt went through me. I realized I'd never heard Luke's last name before. It had never even occurred to me. Luke drew his sword. Backbiter's double edge glowed wickedly - half steel, half celestial bronze. I'd almost been killed several times by that sword. It was an evil weapon, able to kill both mortals and monsters. It was the only blade I really feared.

You pledged yourself to me, Kronos reminded him. You took this sword as proof of your oath.

"Yes, my lord. It's just - "

You wanted power. I gave you that. You are now beyond harm. Soon you will rule the world of gods and mortals. Do you not wish to avenge yourself? To see Olympus destroyed?

A shiver ran through Luke's body. "Yes."

The coffin glowed, golden light filling the room. Then make ready the strike force. As soon as the bargain is done, we shall move forward. First, Camp Half-Blood will be reduced to ashes. Once those bothersome heroes are eliminated, we will march on Olympus. There was a knock on the stateroom doors. The light of the coffin faded. Luke rose. He sheathed his sword, adjusted his white clothes, and took a deep breath "Come in." The doors opened. Two dracaenae slithered in - snake women with double serpent trunks instead of legs. Between them walked and empousa in a cheerleader outfit  
>"Hello, Luke," it smiled. She was wearing a red dress and she looked awesome, but I've heard about what they really look. They were known to have: mismatched legs, red eyes, fangs, and flaming hair "What is it, demon?" Luke's voice was cold. "I told you not to disturb me." She pouted. "That's not very nice. You look tense. How about a nice shoulder massage?" Luke stepped back. "If you have something to report, say it. Otherwise leave!" he said "I don't know why you're so huffy these days. You used to be fun to hang around" she said "That was before I saw what you did to that boy in Seattle." He said "Oh, he meant nothing to me," she said. "Just a snack, really. You know my heart belongs to you, Luke." She said and Luke rolled his eyes "Thanks, but no thanks. Now report or get out." She shrugged. "Fine. The advanced team is ready, as you surprised. We can leave-" She frowned "What is it?" Luke asked "A presence," she said. "Your senses are getting dull, Luke. We're being watched." She scanned the stateroom. Her eyes focused right on me. Her face withered into a hag's. She bared her fangs and lunged.<p>

When I woke up I say that the room was lighter than it should be. I looked at the room where the fountain was and I went in. I saw that it wanted to show me something and I had a feeling I knew what "show me Nico di Angelo" I said and with out even asking for a drachma it showed me a cemetery and some skeleton gravediggers… hey wait a minute isn't that Gorge and Fred when did they become gravediggers? 

Anyway I saw Nico watching them work. Nico was dressed in a black cloak. The night was foggy. It was warm and humid, and frogs were croaking. A large Wal-Mart bag sat next to Nico's feet "Is it deep enough yet?" Nico asked. He sounded irritated "Nearly, my lord" Minos said "But, my lord, I tell you, this is unnecessary. You already have me for advice" he said "I want a second opinion!" Nico snapped his fingers, and the digging stopped. Two figures climbed out of the hole and it really was Gorge and Fred, oh wait until I tell their wife's this Christmas "You are dismissed, thank you" Nico said and the two collapsed into piles of bones "You might as well thank the shovels," Minos complained. "They have as much sense." Nico ignored him. He reached into his Wal-Mart bag and pulled out a twelve-pack of Coke. He popped open a can. Instead of drinking it, he poured it into the grave "Let the dead taste again," he murmured. "Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember." He dropped the rest of the Cokes into the grave and pulled out a white paper bag decorated with cartoons. I hadn't seen one in years, but I recognized it - a McDonald's Happy Meal.

He turned it upside down and shook the fries and hamburger into the grave "In my day, we used animal blood," Minos mumbled. "It's perfectly good enough. They can't taste the difference" he said "I will treat them with respect," Nico said "At least let me keep the toy," Minos said and I rolled my eyes. "Be quiet!" Nico ordered. He emptied another twelve-pack of soda and three more Happy Meals into the grave, then began chanting in Ancient Greek. I caught what he was saying and I remembered something Uncle Hades told me, his children can summon the dead but it was dangerous especially if there new to it. The grave started to bubble. Frothy brown liquid rose to the top like the whole thing was filling with soda. The fog thickened. The frogs stopped croaking. Dozens of figures began to appear among the gravestones: bluish, vaguely human shapes. Nico had summoned the dead with Coke and cheeseburgers I was kind of impress "There are too many," Minos said nervously "You don't know your own powers." He said "I've got it under control," Nico said, though his voice sounded fragile. He drew his sword - a short blade made of solid black metal. I'd seen it before it was Stygian iron a very dangerous iron from the underworld. The crowd of shades retreated at the sight of it.

"One at a time," Nico commanded. A single figure floated forward and knelt at the pool. It made slurping sounds as it drank. Its ghostly hands scooped French fries out of the pool. When it stood again, I could see it much more clearly - a teenage guy in Greek armor. He had curly hair and green eyes, a clasp shaped like a seashell on his cloak "Who are you?" Nico said. "Speak." The young man frowned as if trying to remember. Then he spoke in a voice like dry, crumpling paper: "I am Theseus" he said and I was surprised to actually see him there. "How can I retrieve my sister?" Nico asked. Theseus's eyes were lifeless as glass. "Do not try. It is madness" he said and I wanted to yell out to agree with him but I know I couldn't "Just tell me!" Nico said "My stepfather died," Theseus remembered. "He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Labyrinth. I wanted to bring him back, but I could not." Minos hissed "My lord, the soul exchange! Ask him about that!" Theseus scowled. "That voice. I know that voice." He said 'you should' I said in my head "No you don't, fool!" the ghost said. "Answer the lord's questions and nothing more!" he said "I know you," Theseus insisted, as if struggling to recall "I want to hear about my sister," Nico said. "Will this quest into the Labyrinth help me win her back?"

Theseus was looking for the ghost, but apparently couldn't see him. Slowly he turned his eyes back on Nico. "The Labyrinth is treacherous. There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer. It was the princess who guided me" he said "We don't need any of that," Minos said. "I will guide you, my lord. Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you." Minos said "A soul for a soul," Nico asked. "Is it true?" he asked "I - I must say yes. But the specter-" Minos cut him off "Just answer the questions, knave!" the ghost said. Suddenly, around the edges of the pool, the other ghosts became restless. They stirred, whispering in nervous tones "I want to see my sister!" Nico demanded. "Where is she?" he asked "He is coming," Theseus said fearfully. "He has sensed your summons. He comes." He said "Who?" Nico demanded "He comes to find the source of this power," Theseus said. "You must release us."

The water in my fountain began to tremble, humming with power. I realized the whole cabin was shaking. The noise grew louder. The image of Nico in the graveyard started to glow until it was painful to watch, at that moment I forgot to restrain myself from yelling but I didn't care "NICO YOU HAVE TO STOP!" yelled out and I saw him tense "PLEASE NICO STOP THIS AND RELEASE THEM" I shouted and that when I saw Nico do something and every ghost including Minos was gone and everything calmed down. I watched as Nico try to slow down his breathing and then he started looking around, I thought he would notice me but apparently he didn't. He just stud there looking at the pit until he fell on his knees and started crying.

Thanks to my good hearing I was able to hear what he was saying "Percy… please, I-I don't know what to do anymore, please help me" he said and I felt tears in my eye's I wanted to tell him I was right here but I couldn't. I looked at him one more time and then waved may hand throw the image. The next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor wiping my tears away, I held my locket tight "I promise you Nico, I will find you no matter what" I said. Tyson found me there in the morning, still sitting on the grown crying.

Just after dawn, the quest group met at Zeus's Fist. I'd packed my backpack (the one Hades gave me) - thermos with nectar, baggie of ambrosia, bedroll, rope, clothes, flashlights, and lots of extra batteries. I had Riptide in my pocket. The magic shield/wristwatch Tyson had made for me was on my wrist. It was a clear morning. The fog had burned off and the sky was blue. Campers would be having their lessons today, flying pegasi and practicing archery and scaling the lava wall. Meanwhile, we could be heading underground. Juniper and Grover stood apart from the group. Juniper had been crying again, but she was trying to keep it together for Grover's sake. She kept fussing with his clothes, straightening his rasta cap and brushing goat fur off his shirt. Since we had no idea what we would encounter, he was dressed as a human, with the cap to hide his horns, and jeans, fake feet, and sneakers to hide his goat legs.

Chiron, Quintus, and Mrs. O'Leary stood with the other campers who'd come to wish us well, but there was too much activity for it to feel like a happy send-off. A couple of tents had been set up by the rocks for guard duty. Beckendorf and his siblings were working on a line of defensive spikes and trenches. Chiron had decided we needed to guard the Labyrinth exit at all times, just in case. Annabeth was doing one last check on her supply pack. When Tyson and I came over, she frowned. "Percy, you look terrible" she said because my eyes were red "He was crying last night," Tyson confided "What?" she asked. Before I could explain, Chiron trotted over. "Well, it appears you are ready!" He tried to sound upbeat, but I could tell he was anxious. I didn't want to freak him out any more, but I thought about last night's dream, and before I could change my mind, I said, "Hey, uh, Chiron, can I ask you a favor while I'm gone?" I asked "Of course, my boy" he said "Be right back, guys." I nodded toward the woods. Chiron asked an eyebrow, but he followed me out of earshot "Last night," I said, "I dreamed about Luke and Kronos." I told him the details. The news seemed to weigh on his shoulders "I feared this," Chiron said. "Against my father, Kronos, we would stand no chance in a fight."

Chiron rarely called Kronos his father. I mean, we all knew it was true. Everybody in the Greek world - god, monster, or Titan - was related to one another somehow. But it wasn't exactly something Chiron liked to brag about. "Do you know what he meant about a bargain?" I asked "I am not sure, but I fear they seek to make a deal with Daedalus. If the old inventor is truly alive, if he has not been driven insane by millennia in the Labyrinth...well, Kronos can find ways to twist anyone to his will" he said "Not anyone," I promised. Chiron managed a smile. "No. Perhaps not anyone. But, Percy, you must beware. I have worried for some time that Kronos may be looking for Daedalus for a different reason, not just passage through the maze." He said "Your worried Daedalus will make Kronos a new body aren't you?" I asked and he nodded "Indeed, Daedalus was the world's greatest inventor. He created the Labyrinth, but much more. Automatons, thinking machines...What if Kronos wishes Daedalus to make him a new form?" That was a real pleasant thought "We've got to get to Daedalus first, and convince him not to" I said, I really hated ling to him but as I said before I gave Daedalus my word not to say anything so that's what I'm going to do. Chiron stared off into the trees. "One other thing I do not understand...this talk of a last soul joining their cause. That does not bode well." I kept my mouth shut, but I felt guilty. I'd also made the decision not to tell Chiron about Nico being a son of Hades. The mention of souls, though - What if Kronos knew about Nico? What if he managed to turn him evil? It was almost enough to make me want to tell Chiron, but I didn't. For one thing, I wasn't sure Chiron could do anything about it. I had to find Nico myself. I had to tell him that he wasn't alone in this.

"I don't know," I said at last. "But, uh, something Juniper said, maybe you should hear." I told him how the tree nymph had seen Quintus poking around the rocks. Chiron's jaw tightened. "With you Chiron, I'm not surprised" I said and he smiled at me "so why'd you let him in anyway?" I asked "Because sometimes it is better to have someone you mistrust close to you, so that you can keep an eye on him. He may be just what he says: a half-blood in search of a home. Certainly he has done nothing openly that would make me question his loyalty. But believe me. I will keep an eye - "

Annabeth trudged over, probably curious why we were taking so long "Percy, you ready?" I nodded. My hand slipped into my pocket, where I kept the ice whistle Quintus had given me. I looked over and saw Quintus watching me carefully. He raised his hand in farewell.

Our spies report success, Luke had said. Daedalus is only here to check on us not spy, but if my hunch is right then who is the spy "Take care," Chiron told us. "And good hunting." He said "You too," I said. We walked over to the rocks, where Tyson and Grover were waiting. I stared at the crack between the boulders - the entrance that was about to swallow us. "Well, good-bye sunshine." Hoover said "Hello rocks," Tyson agreed. And together, the four of us descended into darkness.


	22. We play jail break

We play jail break

After a couple of minutes we were completely lost. We so far past some roman pictures of the gods, and in my opinion Dionysus was not that handsome and Hermes did not have a big pointy noise. After that we found a skeleton of a milk man who died in here and finally we found a door being protected by Janis the two faced minor god. He was dressed like a New York City doorman: a long black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top-hat that somehow managed to stay on his double-wide head "Well, Annabeth?" said his left face. "Hurry up!" he said "Don't mind him," said the right face. "He's terribly rude. Right this way, miss." Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Uh...I don't..." Tyson frowned. "That funny man has two faces." He said "The funny man has ears, you know!" the left face scolded. "Now come along, miss." He said "No, no," the right face said. "This way, miss. Talk to me, please." The two-faced man regarded Annabeth as best he could out of the corners of his eyes. It was impossible to look at him straight on without focusing on one side or the other. And suddenly I realized that's what he was asking - he wanted Annabeth to choose.

Behind him were two exits, blocked by wooden doors with huge iron locks. They hadn't been there our first time through the room. The two-faced doorman held a silver key, which he kept passing from his left hand to his right hand. I wondered if this was a different room completely, but the frieze of the gods looked exactly the same. Behind us, the doorway we'd come through had disappeared, replaced by more mosaics. We wouldn't be going back the way we came "The exits are closed," Annabeth said. "Duh!" the man's left face said "Where do they lead?" she asked "One probably leads the way you wish to go," the right face said encouragingly. "The other leads to certain death." He said "I - I know who you are," Annabeth said. "Oh, you're a smart one!" The left face sneered. "But do you know which way to choose? I don't have all day." He said "Why are you trying to confuse me?" Annabeth asked. The right face smiled. "You're in charge now, my dear. All the decisions are on your shoulders. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I - "

"We know you, Annabeth," the left face said. "We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision. You will have to make your choice sooner or later. And the choice may kill you." I didn't know what they were talking about, but it sounded like it was about more than a choice between doors. The color drained out of Annabeth's face. "No...I don't - "

"Leave her alone Janus" I said and they looked at me "I'll see you soon enough, Perseus Jackson," said the right face. "But for now it's Annabeth's turn." He laughed giddily. "Such fun!" he said "Shut up!" his left face said. "This is serious. One bad choice can ruin your whole life. It can kill you and all of your friends. But no pressure, Annabeth. Choose!" With a sudden chill, I remembered the words of the prophecy: the child of Athena's final stand. "Don't do it," I said "I'm afraid she has to," the right face said cheerfully. Annabeth moistened her lips. "I - I chose-"

Before she could point to a door, a brilliant light flooded the room. Janus raised his hands to either side of his head to cover his eyes. When the light died, a woman was standing at the fountain. She was tall and graceful with long hair the color of chocolate, braided in plaits with gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colors like oil on water, in other words lady Hera. "Janus," she said, "are we causing trouble again?" she asked "N-no, milady!" Janus's right face stammered "Yes!" the left face said "Shut up!" the right face said "Excuse me?" Hera asked "Not you, milady! I was talking to myself." He said "I see," Hera said. "You know very well your visit is premature. The girl's time has not yet come. So I give you a choice: leave these heroes to me, or I shall turn you into a door and break you down." She said "What kind of door?" the left face asked "Shut up!" the right face said "Because French doors are nice," the left face mused. "Lots of natural light." He said "Shut up!" the right face wailed. "Not you, milady! Of course I'll leave. I was just having a bit of fun. Doing my job. Offering choices." He said "Causing indecision," Hera corrected. "Now be gone!"

The left face muttered, "Party power," then he raised his silver key, inserted it into the air, and disappeared. Then Hera turned toward us, and fear closed around my heart. Her eyes shined with power. Leave these heroes to me. That didn't sound good. For a second, I almost wished we could've taken our chances with Janus. But then the woman smiled "You must be hungry," she said. "Sit with me and talk." She waved her hand, and the old Roman fountain began to flow. Jets of clear water sprayed into the air. A marble table appeared, laden with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade. "Who...who are you?" Grover asked "I am Hera." She smiled. "Queen of Heaven."

I'd seen Hera once before at a Council of the Gods, but I hadn't paid much attention to her. At the time I'd been surrounded by a bunch of other gods who were debating whether or not to kill me. I didn't remember her looking so normal. Of course, gods are usually twenty feet tall when they're on Olympus, so that makes them look a lot less normal. But now, Hera looked like a regular mom. She served us sandwiches and poured lemonade "Grover, dear," she said, "use your napkin. Don't eat it" she said "Yes, ma'am," Grover said. "Tyson, you're wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?" she asked and Tyson stifled a belch. "Yes, nice lady." He said "Queen Hera," Annabeth said. "I can't believe it. What are you doing in the Labyrinth?" Hera smiled. She flicked one finger and Annabeth's hair combed itself. All the dirt and grime disappeared from her face. "I came to see you, naturally," the goddess said.

Grover and I exchanged nervous looks. Usually when the gods come looking for you, it's not out of the goodness of their hearts. It's because they want something. Still, that didn't keep me from chowing down on turkey-and-Swiss sandwiches and chips and lemonade. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Tyson was inhaling one peanut butter sandwich after another, and Grover was loving the lemonade, crunching the Styrofoam cup like an ice-cream cone "I didn't think - " Annabeth faltered. "Well, I didn't think you liked heroes."

Hera smiled indulgently. "Because of that little spat I had with Hercules? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement." She said "Didn't you try to kill him, like, a lot of times?" Annabeth asked. Hera waved her hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by another woman. My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Zeus and I have had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding - especially after that last little incident." She said "You mean when he sired Thalia?" I guessed. As soon as I said the name of our friend, the half-blood daughter of Zeus, Hera's eyes turned toward me frostily. "Percy Jackson, isn't it? One of Poseidon's...children." I got the feeling she was thinking of another word besides children. "As I recall, I voted to let you live at the winter solstice. I hope I voted correctly." She turned back to Annabeth with a sunny smile. "At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, my girl. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest. Especially when you have troublemakers like Janus to deal with." Annabeth lowered her gaze. "Why was he here? He was driving me crazy." She said "Trying to," Hera agreed. "You must understand, the minor gods like Janus have always been frustrated by the small parts they play in the universe. Some, I fear, have little love for Olympus, and could easily be swayed to support the rise of my father."

You know after she said that something came into my head, since Kronos is my dad's dad I guess that made Kronos my grandfather, but that thought was so weird I put it out of my mind. "We must watch the minor gods," Hera said. "Janus. Hecate. Morpheus. They give lip service to Olympus, and yet -" she said then I cut her off "That's where Dionysus went," I remembered. "He was checking on the minor gods." I said "Indeed." Hera stared at the fading mosaics of the Olympians. "You see, in times of trouble, even gods can lose faith. They start putting their trust in the wrong things. They stop looking at the big picture and start being selfish. But I'm the goddess of marriage, you see. I'm used to perseverance. You have to rise above the squabbling and chaos, and keep believing. You have to always keep your goals in mind." He said and I totally agree with that "What are your goals?" Annabeth asked. She smiled. "To keep my family, the Olympians, together, of course. At the moment, the best way I can do that is by helping you. Zeus does not allow me to interfere much, I am afraid. But once every century or so, for a quest I care deeply about, he allows me to grant a wish."

"A wish?"

"Before you ask it, let me give you some advice, which I can do for free. I know you see Daedalus. His Labyrinth is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. But if you want to know his fate, I would visit my son Hephaestus at his forge. Daedalus was a great inventor, a mortal after Hephaestus's heart. There has never been a mortal Hephaestus admired more. If anyone would have kept up with Daedalus and could tell you his fate, it is Hephaestus." She said "But how do we get there?" Annabeth asked. "That's my wish. I want a way to navigate the Labyrinth." Hera looked disappointed. "So be it. You wish for something, however, that you have already been given." She said "I don't understand." Annabeth said "The means is already within your grasp." She looked at me. "Percy knows the answer."

"I do?"

"But that's not fair," Annabeth said. "You're not telling me what it is!" Hera shook her head. "Getting something and having the wits to use it...those are two different things. I'm sure your mother Athena would agree." The room rumbled like distant thunder. Hera stood. "That would be my cue. Zeus grows impatient. Think on what I have said, Annabeth. Seek out Hephaestus. You will have to pass through the ranch, I imagine. But keep going. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem." She said "Wait did you just say ranch?" I asked and she nodded. That got me to remember what Nicole said 'oh and Percy while your there you should stop at the ranch, I'm sure you'll find what you need' she had said. Then Hera pointed toward the two doors and they melted away, revealing twin corridors, open and dark. "One last thing, Annabeth. I have postponed your day of choice, I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell!" She waved a hand and turned into white smoke. So did the food, just as Tyson chomped down on a sandwich that turned to mist in his mouth. The fountain trickled to a stop. The mosaic walls dimmed and turned grungy and faded again. The room was no longer any place you'd want to have a picnic.

Annabeth stamped her foot. "What sort of help was that? 'Here, have a sandwich. Make a wish. Oops, I can't help you!' Poof!" she said "Poof," Tyson agreed sadly, looking at his empty plate. "Well," Grover sighed, "she said Percy knows the answer. That's something."

They all looked at me.

"But I don't, I mean I might have a general idea but I don't have enough evidence to support it" I said truthfully and Annabeth nodded "All right. Then we'll just keep going." She said "Which way?" I asked. I really wanted to ask what Hera had meant - about the choice Annabeth needed to make. But then I heard something coming from the right corridor and I had a feeling Grove and Tyson both knew to because they tensed. They stood up together like they'd rehearsed it. "Left," they both said. Annabeth frowned. "How can you be sure?" she asked "Because something is coming from the right," Grover said. "Something big," Tyson agreed. "In a hurry." He said "There right," I said and Annabeth nodded and together we plunged into the dark corridor.

The good news: the left tunnel was straight with no side exits, twists, or turns. The bad news; it was a dead end. After sprinting a hundred yards, we ran into an enormous boulder that completely blocked our path. Behind us, the sounds of dragging footsteps and heavy breathing echoed down the corridor. Something - definitely not human - was on our tail.

"Tyson, can you - " I said "Yes!" He slammed his shoulder against the rock so hard the whole tunnel shook. Dust trickled from the stone ceiling. "Hurry!" Grover said. "Don't bring the roof down, but hurry!" The boulder finally gave way with a horrible grinding noise. Tyson pushed it into a small room and we dashed through behind it. "Close the entrance!" Annabeth said. We all got on the other side of the boulder and pushed. Whatever was chasing us wailed in frustration as we heaved the rock back into placed and sealed the corridor. "We trapped it," I said "Or trapped ourselves," Grover said. I turned. We were in a twenty-foot-square cement room and the opposite wall was covered with metal bars. We'd tunneled straight into a cell "What in Hades?" Annabeth tugged on the bars and I looked at her and she smiled shyly "Um no offence" she said and I rolled my eyes and looked around. The bars didn't budge. Through the bars we could see rows of cells in a ring around a dark courtyard - at least three stories of metal doors and metal catwalks "A prison, maybe Tyson can break - " then I stopped an lessened "what is it?" Annabeth asked "Shh," said Grover. "Listen."

Somewhere above us, deep sobbing echoed through the building. There was another sound, too - a raspy voice muttering something that I could barely make out. The words were strange, like rocks in a tumbler "Man that is a very old language" I whispered. Tyson's eye widened. "Can't be." He said "What?" I asked. He grabbed two bars on our cell door and bent them wide enough for even a Cyclops to slip through "Wait!" Grover called. But Tyson wasn't about to wait. We ran after him. The prison was dark, only a few dim fluorescent lights flickering above "I know this place," Annabeth told me. "This is Alcatraz." She said "You mean that island is near San Francisco?" She nodded. "My school took a field trip here. It's like a museum."

It didn't seem possible that we could've popped out of the Labyrinth on the other side of the country, but Annabeth had been living in San Francisco all year, keeping an eye on Mount Tamalpais just across the bay. She probably knew what she was talking about "Freeze," Grover warned. But Tyson kept going. Grover grabbed his arm and pulled him back with all his strength. "Stop, Tyson!" he whispered. "Can't you see it?" I looked where he was pointing, and my stomach did a somersault. On the second-floor balcony, across the courtyard, was a monster more horrible than anything I'd ever seen before.

It was sort of like a centaur, with a woman's body from the waist up. But instead of a horse's lower body, it had the body of a dragon - at least twenty feet long, black and scaly with enormous claws and a barbed tail. Her legs looked like they were tangled in vines, but then I realized they were sprouting snakes, hundreds of vipers darting around, constantly looking for something to bite. The woman's hair was also made of snakes, like Medusa's. weirdest of all, around her waist, where the woman part met the dragon part, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals - a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion, as if she were wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. I got the feeling I was looking at something half formed, a monster so old it was from the beginning of time, before shapes had been fully defined. I didn't know why put I felt like I should know her "It's her," Tyson whimpered "Get down!" Grover said. We crouched in the shadows, but the monster wasn't paying us any attention. It seemed to be talking to someone inside a cell on the second floor. That's where the sobbing was coming from. The dragon woman said something in her weird rumbling language. "Man I can barely make out what she's saying" I said "The tongue of the old times. What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and… her other children, before the gods" Tyson said n"You understand it right? So can you translate?" I asked.

Tyson closed his eyes and began to speak in a horrible, raspy woman's voice. "You will work for the master or suffer." Annabeth shuddered. "I hate it when he does that." You see like all Cyclopes, Tyson had superhuman hearing and an uncanny ability to mimic voices. It was almost like he entered a trance when he spoke in other voices "I will not serve," Tyson said in a deep, wounded voice. He switched to the monster's voice: "Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares." Tyson faltered when he said that name. I'd never heard him break character when he was mimicking somebody, but he let out a strangled gulp. Then he continued in the monster's voice. "If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return."

The dragon lady tromped toward the stairwell, vipers hissing around her legs like grass skirts. She spread wings that I hadn't noticed before - huge bad wings she kept folded against her dragon back. She leaped off the catwalk and soared across the courtyard. We crouched lower in the shadows. A hot sulfurous wind blasted my face as the monster flew over. Then she disappeared around the corner. "H-h-horrible," Grover said. "I've never smelled any monster that strong." He said "Cyclopes' worst nightmare," Tyson murmured. "Kampe."  
>That when I realized why I she sounded familiar, because Aunt Athena was supposed to teach me about her the year. Tyson swallowed. "Every Cyclops knows about her. Stories about her scare us when we're babies. She was our jailer in the bad years."<p>

Annabeth nodded. "I remember now. When the Titans ruled, they imprisoned Gaea and Ouranos's earlier children - the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires" she said "Very powerful, wonderful! As tall as the sky. So strong they could break mountains!" Tyson said "Cool, unless you're a mountain" I said "Kampe was the jailer," he said. "She worked for Kronos. She kept our brothers locked up in Tartarus, tortured them always, until Zeus came. He killed Kampe and freed Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones to help fight against the Titans in the big war."

"And now Kampe is back," I said.

"Bad," Tyson summed up.

"So who's in that cell?" I asked. "You said a name - "

"Briares!" Tyson perked up. "He is a Hundred-Handed One. They are as tall as the sky and - "

"Yeah," I said. "They break mountains."

I looked up at the cells above us, wondering how something as tall as the sky could fit in a tiny cell, and why he was crying.

"I guess we should check it out," Annabeth said, "before Kampe comes back."

***

As we approached the cell, the weeping got louder. When I first saw the creature inside, I wasn't sure what I was looking at. He was human-size and his skin was very pale, the color of milk. He wore a loincloth like a big diaper. His feet seemed too big for his body, with cracked dirty toenails, eight toes on each foot. But the top half of his body was the weird part. He made Janus look downright normal. His chest sprouted more arms than I could count, in rows, all around his body. The arms looked like normal arms, but there were so many of them, all tangled together, that his chest looked kind of like a forkful of spaghetti somebody had twirled together. Several of his hands were covering his face as he sobbed.

"Ok ether I haven't been outside so long and the sky shrunk or he's short" I said. Tyson didn't pay any attention. He fell to his knees "Briares!" he called.

The sobbing stopped.

"Great Hundred-Handed One! Help us!" Tyson said. Briars looked up. His face was long and sad, with a crooked nose and bad teeth. He had deep brown eyes - I mean completely brown with no whites or black pupils, like eyes formed out of clay "Run while you can, Cyclops," Briares said miserably. "I cannot even help myself." He said "You are a Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson insisted. "You can do anything!" Briars wiped his nose with five or six hands. Several others were fidgeting with little pieces of metal and wood from a broken bed, the way Tyson always played with spare parts. It was amazing to watch. The hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They built a toy boat out of wood, then disassembled it just as fast. Other hands were scratching at the cement floor for no apparent reason. Others were playing rock, paper, scissors. A few others were making ducky and doggie shadow puppets against the wall "I cannot," Briares moaned. "Kampe is back! The Titans will rise and throw us back into Tartarus."

"Put on your brave face!" Tyson said.

Immediately Briares's face morphed into something else. Same brown eyes, but otherwise totally different features. He had an upturned nose, arched eyebrows, and a weird smile, like he was trying to act brave. But then his face turned back to what it had been before "No good," he said. "My scared face keeps coming back." Tyson was still entranced. "It will be okay, Briares! We will help you! Can I have your autograph?" Briares sniffled. "Do you have one hundred pens?" he asked "Guys," Grover interrupted. "We have to get out of here. Kampe will be back. She'll sense us sooner or later." He said and I had to agree staying here would be suicide "Break the bars," Annabeth said. "Yes!" Tyson said, smiling proudly. "Briares can do it. He is very strong. Stronger than Cyclopes, even! Watch!" Briares whimpered. A dozen of his hands started playing patty-cake, but none of them made any attempt to break the bars.

The Hundred-Handed One covered his face again.

"Briares?" Tyson asked. "What...what is wrong? Show us your great strength!" he said "Tyson, I think you'd better break the bars" Annabeth said and Tyson's smile melted slowly. "I will break the bars," he repeated. He grabbed the cell door and ripped it off its hinges like it was made of wet clay. "Come on, Briares," Annabeth said. "Let's get you out of here." She said

After that Kampe found us and decided to chase us. After a lot of twist and turns we finally made it to the yard. But the happy fought was short lived when Kampe busted thrown the wall and scared the Tories and she even had swords "poison don't let it touch you" Tyson said and I didn't need him to tell me twice. For a second I thought about drawing Riptide and facing her, but my heart crawled into my throat. Then Annabeth said what I was thinking: "Run."

That was the end of the debate. There was no fighting this thing. We ran through the jail yard and out the gates of the prison, the monster right behind us. Mortals screamed and ran. Emergency sirens began to blare. We hit the wharf just as a tour boat was unloading. The new group of visitors froze as they saw us charging toward them, followed by a mob of frightened tourists, followed by...I don't know what they saw through the Mist, but it could not have been good "The boat?" Grover asked "Too slow," Tyson said. "Back into the maze. Only chance" he said and I nodded in agreement "We need a diversion," Annabeth said. Tyson ripped a metal lamppost out of the ground. "I will distract Kampe. You run ahead." He said "I'll help you," I said "No," Tyson said. "You go. Poison will hurt Cyclopes. A lot of pain. But it won't kill." He said "Are you sure?" I asked "Go, brother. I will meet you inside." I hated the idea. I'd almost lost Tyson once before, and I didn't want to ever risk that again. But there was no time to argue, and I had no better idea. Annabeth, Grover, and I each took one of Briares's hands and dragged him toward the concession stands while Tyson bellowed, lowered his pole, and charged Kampe like a jousting knight.

She'd been glaring at Briares, but Tyson got her attention as soon as he nailed her in the chest with the pole, pushing her back into the wall. She shrieked and slashed with her swords, slicing the pole to shreds. poison dripped in pools all around her, sizzling into the cement. Tyson jumped back as Kampe's hair lashed and hissed, and the vipers around her legs darted their tongues in every direction. A lion popped out of the weird half-formed faces around her waist and roared. As we sprinted for the cellblocks, the last thing I saw was Tyson picking up a Dippin' Dots stand and throwing it at Kampe. Ice cream and poison exploded everywhere, all the little snakes in Kampe's hair dotted with tuttifrutti. We dashed back into the jail yard "Can't make it," Briares huffed "Tyson is risking his life to help you! You will make it" o yelled at him. As we reached the door of the cellblock, I heard an angry roar. I glanced back and saw Tyson running toward us at full speed, Kampe right behind him. She was plastered in ice cream and T-shirts. One of the bear heads on her waist was now wearing a pair of crooked plastic Alcatraz sunglasses "Hurry!" Annabeth said, like I needed to be told that. We finally found the cell where we'd come in, but the back wall was completely smooth - no sign of a boulder or anything.

"Look for the mark!" Annabeth said "There!" Grover touched a tiny scratch, and it became a Greek ㈟4. The mark of Daedalus glowed blue, and the stone wall grinded open. Too slowly. Tyson was coming through the cellblock, Kampe's swords lashing out behind him, slicing indiscriminately through cell bars and stone walls. I pushed Briares inside the maze, then Annabeth and Grover. "You can do it!" I told Tyson. But immediately I knew he couldn't Kampe was gaining. She raised her swords. I need a distraction - something big. I slapped my wristwatch and it spiraled into a bronze shield. Desperately, I threw it at the monster's face.

SMACK! The shield hit her in the face and she faltered just long enough for Tyson to dive past me into the maze. I was right behind him. Kampe charged, but she was too late. The stone door closed and its magic sealed us in. I could feel the whole tunnel shake as Kampe pounded against it, roaring furiously. We didn't stick around to play knock, knock with her, though. We raced into the darkness, and for the first time (and the last) I was glad to be back in the Labyrinth.

**Ok everyone, I'm sorry this one is like the book but the next chapter will be better. But before I get to the next chapter I have to ask all of you, would you like Percy and Nico to start dating in this book or keep it for the fifth book, because ether way you will get a surprise in the next chapter so please review and tell me what you think I should do.**


	23. some good news

Author's note

We finally stopped in a room full of waterfalls. The floor was one big pit, ringed by a slippery stone walkway. Around us, on all four walls, water tumbled from huge pipes. The water spilled down into the pit, and even when I shined a light, I couldn't see the bottom. Briares slumped against the wall. He scooped up water in a dozen hands and washed his face. "This pit goes straight to Tartarus, I should jump in and save you trouble" Briares murmured "Don't talk that way," Annabeth told him. "You can come back to camp with us. You can help us prepare. You know more about fighting Titans than anybody." She said "I have nothing to offer," Briares said. "I have lost everything" he said looking down "What about your brothers?" Tyson asked. "The other two must stand tall as mountains! We can take you to them." Briares's expression morphed to something even sadder: his grieving face. "They are no more. They faded." The waterfalls thundered. Tyson stared into the pit and blinked tears out of his eye.

Looking at Grover's face, I wondered if he was thinking of Pan. I remembered something Medusa had told us once: how her sisters, the other two gorgons, had passed on and left her alone. Then last year Apollo said something about the old god Helios disappearing and leaving him with the duties of the sun god. I'd never thought about it too much, but now, looking at Briares, I realized how terrible it would be to be so old - thousands and thousands of years old - and totally alone "I must go," Briares said "Kronos's army will invade camp, we need help" Tyson said. Briares hung his head. "I cannot, Cyclops." He said "You are strong." Tyson stated "Not anymore." Briares rose. "Hey," I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him aside, where the roar of the water would hide our words. "Briares, we need you. In case you haven't noticed, Tyson believes in you. He risked his life for you." I told him about everything - Luke's invasion plan, the Labyrinth entrance at camp, Daedalus's workshop, Kronos's golden coffin. Briares just shook his head. "I cannot, demigod. I do not have a finger gun to win this game." To prove his point, he made one hundred finger guns.

"Maybe that's why monsters fade," I said. "Maybe it's not about what the mortals believe. Maybe it's because you give up on yourself." His pure brown eyes regarded me. His face morphed into an expression I recognized - shame. Then he turned and trudged off down the corridor until he was lost in the shadows.

Tyson sobbed.

"It's okay," Grover hesitantly patted his shoulder, which must've taken all his courage. Tyson sneezed. "It's not okay, goat boy. He was my hero." I wanted to make him feel better, but I wasn't sure what to say. Finally Annabeth stood and shouldered her backpack. "Come on, guys. This pit is making me nervous. Let's find a better place to camp for the night." She said walking and the other two fallowed. I was also about to fallow until I felt like someone or something was watching me. I looked everywhere until I looked down at the pit and then I jumped back in surprise. A pair of crystal blue eyes were staring at me. When I looked back at the pit the eyes were gone. I would have stayed longer until I heard Annabeth calling "Percy come on!" she shouted "I'm coming" I said and looked at the pit one more time before running of to catch up with the other.

We settled in a corridor made of huge marble blocks. It looked like it could've been part of a Greek tomb, with bronze torch holders fastened to the walls. It had to be an older part of the maze, and Annabeth decided this was a good sign "We must be close to Daedalus's workshop," she said. "Get some rest, everybody. We'll keep going in the morning." She said "How do we know when it's morning?" Grover asked "Just rest," she insisted. Grover didn't need to be told twice. He pulled a heap of straw out of his pack, ate some of it, made a pillow out of the rest, and was snoring in no time. Tyson took longer getting to sleep. He tinkered with some metal scraps from his building kit for a while, but whatever he was making, he wasn't happy with it. He kept disassembling the pieces "I'm sorry I lost the shield," I told him. "You worked so hard to repair it." Tyson looked up. His eye was bloodshot from crying. "Do not worry, brother. You saved me. You wouldn't have had to if Briares had helped." He said "He was just scared, I'm sure he'll get over it" I said "He is not strong," Tyson said. "He is not important anymore."  
>He heaved a big sad sigh, then closed his eye. The metal pieces fell out of his hand, still unassembled, and Tyson began to snore. I tried to fall asleep myself, but I couldn't, something about getting chased by a large dragon lady with poison swords made it real hard to relax. I picked up my bedroll and dragged it over to where Annabeth was sitting, keeping watch.<p>

I sat down next to her "You should sleep," she said. "Can't. You doing all right?" I asked "Sure. First day leading the quest. Just great." She said "We'll get there, we'll find the workshop before Luke does" I said. She brushed her hair out of her face. She had a smudge of dirt on her chin, and I imagined what she must've looked like when she was little, wandering around the country with Thalia and Luke. Once she'd saved them from the mansion of the evil Cyclops when she was only seven. Even when she looked scared, like now, I knew she had a lot of guts "I just wish the quest was logical," she complained. "I mean, we're traveling but we have no idea where we'll end up. How can you walk from New York to California in a day?" she asked "Space isn't the same in the maze." I said "I know, I know. It's just..." She looked at me hesitantly. "Percy, I wasn't kissing when I said I was kidding myself. All that planning and reading, I don't have a clue where we're going." She said "You're doing great. Besides, we never know what we're doing. It always works out. Remember Circe's island?" She snorted. "You made a cute distraction" she said and I rolled my eyes "And Waterland, how you got us thrown off that ride?" I said "I got us thrown off? That was totally your fault!" I looked at her and she just stared back until be both started laughing "See? It'll be fine." I said. She smiled, which I was glad to see, but the smile faded quickly.

"Percy, what did Hera mean when she said you knew the way to get through the maze and you said you hand an idea on what it may be?" she said and I looked down "Well I remembered the story of the labyrinth, were Theseus had the string but then I got another iris message about Nico-" than Annabeth stopped me "Wait you got another one?" she asked and I nodded "Yah he was summoning the dead again, but something weird happens and I couldn't take it so I yelled at him to stop and he did, after that I watch him cry… it was to painful for me to watch so I stopped the message" I said and she just looked at me "I'm sorry Percy" she said but I shook my head "Don't be, I'll find him I just know it" I said and she smiled and nodded "Anyway back to early, I remember Theseus saying something about having a mortal's love guide him, so what I'm thinking is, we need a mortal guide" I said and Annabeth stayed quiet "I don't know it's just a guess I still need more evidence to support it" I said and she nodded "I hope your wrong about that Percy" she said before laying down "hey Ann has your headband done anything since we left?" I asked and she looked at me "well, there was this one time but…" she said "but?" I asked "it felt like arguing" she said and I looked down "anything else?" I asked "well I feel like she's angry hurt and lost" she said and I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me "it'll be fine" I said and she smiled before going to sleep.

When it was my turn to sleep, I dreamed I was back in the old man's Labyrinth prison. It looked more like a workshop now. Tables were littered with measuring instruments. A forge burned red hot in the corner. The boy I'd seen in the last dream was stoking the bellows, except he was taller now, almost my age. A weird funnel device was attached to the forge's chimney, trapping the smoke and heat and channeling it through a pipe into the floor, next to a big bronze manhole cover. It was daytime. The sky above was blue, but the walls of the maze cast deep shadows across the workshop. After being in tunnels so long, I found it weird that part of the Labyrinth could be open to the sky. Somehow that made the maze seem like even a crueler place. The old man looked sickly. He was terribly thin, his hands raw and red from working. White hair covered his eyes, and his tunic was smudged with grease. He was bent over a table, working on some kind of long metal patchwork - like a swath of chain mail. He picked up a delicate curl of bronze and fitted it into place "Done, it's done" he announced. He picked up his project. It was so beautiful, my heart leaped - metal wings constructed from thousands of interlocking bronze feathers. There were two sets. One still lay on the table. Daedalus stretched the frame, and the wings expanded twenty feet. Part of me knew it could never fly. It was too heavy, and there'd be no way to get off the ground. But the craftsmanship was amazing. Metal feathers caught the light and flashed thirty different shades of gold.

The boy left the bellows and ran over to see. He grinned, despite the fact that he was grimy and sweaty. "Father, you're a genius!" The old man smiled. "Tell me something I don't know, Icarus. Now hurry. It will take at least an hour to attach them. Come." He said "You first," Icarus said. The old man protested, but Icarus insisted. "You made them, Father. You should get the honor of wearing them first." The boy attached a leather harness to his father's chest, like climbing gear, with straps that ran from his shoulders to his wrists. Then he began fastening on the wings, using a metal canister that looked like an enormous hot-glue gun "The wax compound should hold for several hours," Daedalus said nervously as his son worked. "But we must let it set first. And we would do well to avoid flying too high or too low. The sea would wet the wax seals -" but then the boy cut him off "And the sun's heat would loosen them," the boy finished. "Yes, Father. We've been through this a million times!" he said "One cannot be too careful." Daedalus said "I have complete faith in your inventions, Father! No one has ever been as smart as you."

The old man's eyes shone. It was obvious he loved his son more than anything in the world. "Now I will do your wings, and give mine a chance to set properly. Come!" It was slow going. The old man's hands fumbled with the straps. He had a hard time keeping the wings in position while he sealed them. His own metal wings seemed to weigh him down, getting in his way while he tried to work "Too slow," the old man muttered. "I am too slow." He said "Take your time, Father," the boy said. "The guards aren't due until - "

BOOM!

The workshop doors shuddered. Daedalus had barred them from the inside with a wooden brace, but still they shook on their hinges "Hurry!" Icarus said.

BOOM! BOOM!

Something heavy was slamming into the doors. The brace held, but a crack appeared in the left door. Daedalus worked furiously. A drop of hot wax spilled onto Icarus's shoulder. The boy winced but did not cry out. When his left wing was sealed into the straps, Daedalus began working on the right "We must have more time," Daedalus murmured. "They are too early! We need more time for the seal to hold." He said "It'll be fine," Icarus said, as his father finished the right wing. "Help me with the manhole - "

CRASH! The doors splintered and the head of a bronze battering ram emerged through the breach. Axes cleared the debris, and two armed guards entered the room, followed by the king with the golden crown and the spear-shaped beard "Well, well," the king said with a cruel smile. "Going somewhere?" Daedalus and his son froze, their metal wings glimmering on their backs "We're leaving, Minos," the old man said. Minos chuckled. "I was curious to see how far you'd get on this little project before I dashed your hopes. I must say I'm impressed." Minos admired their wings. "You look like metal chickens," he decided. "Perhaps we should pluck you and make a soup." The guards laughed stupidly "Metal chickens," one repeated. "Soup." They said "Shut up," Minos said. Then he turned again to Daedalus. "You let my daughter escape, old man. You drove my wife to madness. You killed my monster and made me the laughingstock of the Mediterranean. You will never escape me!" Icarus grabbed the wax gun and sprayed it at the king, who stepped back in surprise. The guards rushed forward, but each got a stream of hot wax in his face "The vent!" Icarus yelled to his father "Get them!" Minos raged.

Together, the old man and his son pried open the manhole cover, and a column of hot air blasted out of the ground. The king watched, incredulous, as the inventor and son shot into the sky on their bronze wings, carried by the updraft "Shoot them!" Minos yelled, but his guards had brought no bows. One threw his sword in desperation, but Daedalus and Icarus were already out of reach. They wheeled above the maze and the king's palace, then zoomed across the city of Knossos and out past the rocky shores of Crete. Icarus laughed. "Free, Father! You did it." The boy spread his wings to their full limit and soared away on the wind "Wait!" Daedalus called. "Be careful!" But Icarus was already out over the open sea, heading north and delighting in their good luck. He soared up and scared an eagle out of its flight path, then plummeted toward the sea like he was born to fly, pulling out of a nosedive at the last second. His sandals skimmed the waves "Stop that!" Daedalus called. But the wind carried his voice away. His son was drunk on his own freedom. The old man struggled to catch up, gliding clumsily after his son. They were miles from Crete, over deep sea, when Icarus looked back and saw his father's worried expression. Icarus smiled. "Don't worry, Father! You're a genius! I trust your handiwork - "

The first metal feather shook loose from his wings and fluttered away. Then another. Icarus wabbled in midair. Suddenly he was shedding bronze feathers, which twirled away from him like a flock of frightened birds "Icarus!" his father cried. "Glide! Extend the wings. Stay as still as possible!" But Icarus flapped his arms, desperately trying to reassert control. The left wing went first - ripping away from the straps. "Father!" Icarus cried. And then he fell, the wings stripped away until he was just a boy in a climbing harness and a white tunic, his arms extended in a useless attempt to glide. I woke with a start, feeling like I was falling. The corridor was dark. In the constant moaning of the Labyrinth, I thought I could hear the anguished cry of Daedalus calling his son's name, as Icarus, his only joy, plummeted toward the sea, three hundred feet below.

There was no morning in the maze, but once everyone woke up and had a fabulous breakfast of granola bars and juice boxes, we kept traveling. I didn't mention my dream. Something about it had really freaked me out, and I didn't think the others needed to know that. The old stone tunnels changed to dirt with cedar beams, like a gold mine or something. Annabeth started getting agitated.

"This isn't right," she said. "It should still be stone."

We came to a cave where stalactites hung low from the ceiling. In the center of the dirt floor was a rectangular pit, like a grave. But really got my attention was a sound coming from the other directions. Grover shivered. "It smells like the Underworld in here." Then I saw something glinting at the edge of the pit - a foil wrapper. I shined my flashlight into the hole and saw a half-chewed cheeseburger floating in brown carbonated muck "Nico, he was summoning the dead again" I said. Tyson whimpered. "Ghosts were here. I don't like ghosts" I wanted to run and go find him but something else inside of my wanted to go the other way. I took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth "Ann I need you to do me a favor" I said and she looked at me "What?" she asked "I need you to fallow that path and find Nico" I said and she was confused "Um Percy I thought you also wanted to find Nico, and if you haven't notice he hates us" she said and I looked down "I can't explain it Annabeth but I have to go somewhere else, I want to find him but something is telling me to go, please Ann you the only one I know that can convinced him" I said "But what if I can't Percy, what if he doesn't lesson to me?" she asked "Ann I'll be back as soon as I can but you have to try, please Ann?" I asked and she saw I meant it and thought for a moment before nodded "I'll try" she said and I smiled "thank you Annabeth" I said and she nodded. Turned to the other two "And you two look after her while I'm gone" I said and Grover nodded but Tyson shook his head and I saw he was crying "No let me come with you brother" he said and I shook my head "No I need you hear to look after Annabeth and Grover" I said and he looked down and nodded. I turned and started walking towards the other directions "Be careful seaweed brain" I heard Annabeth say "You too wise-girl" I said before running off.

After what felt like hours I finally felt lost "Maybe I should have stayed with the other" I said looking down. That's when I hear wind. I turned around to see a door "Well isn't that convenient" I said and went to it, once there I opened the door and sun light hit my eyes. As I walked out I notice there where I lot of books so that meant I was in a library. Looked out the window and saw I was in the library of Congress "what the how on earth did I get from San Francisco to Washington?" I asked then I signed and started looking around. I was amazed at all the books that I didn't notice the girl I bumped into "hey watch were you go… wait Percy?" I looked at her and saw it was Rachel "Rachel what are you doing here?" I asked "I'm stuck here until my dad comes and picks me up" she said "must be rough" I said "you have no idea, but anyway what are you doing here?" she asked and I told her the truth "wait the labyrinth exists?" she asked and I nodded "wow must be tough" she said and I nodded "yeah but to be honest I don't know why-" the Rachel cut me off "Hey I've seen that locket before" she said "well of course you did I wore it last winter" I said and she shook her head "no I mean here in the library" she said I was surprised "really where?" I asked "in the fictional section" she said 'figures it would be there' I said in my head "do you think you can show me?" I asked and she nodded and led me to it.

After a couple of minutes we found it and she took out an old looking book and handed it to me. I looked at it and read the title "The legend of the eight" I read out loud "yeah it's actually a very interesting story, you should read it" she said taking a seat and I sat next to her and opened it:

**Since the time Gaia and ****Ouranos there was said to be eight materials known as the eight miracle. Four of them where made out of pure gold, while the other four where mad from pure silver. The anointed rulers were given this objects as gives from the fates themselves. Since they didn't know what to do with them they made them into jewelry. The first set where rings, second were changed into headbands, third where made into bracelet's and lastly the fourth was made into a locket. They were meant to be giving as gifts to their love, but before that could happened some of the Titans forces came and killed them, but the jewelry were lost never to be found again.**

I stopped there "this makes no since, I thought humans weren't supposed o be around in the time of the giant's or Titan's" I said and Rachel shrugged "it doesn't make since but it's still interesting" she said and I had to agree, sure it totally doesn't make since but interesting then I continued:

**According to legend the objects themselves where supposed to help connect to one another, the jewel in the center was supposed to help. If the bearer pressed it them all they had to do was say another bearer's name and they were able to contact them. There is also legend that there are tracers in them to help with it, there is also rumor's that the jewelry cannot be taken off unless it is given permission to.**

I stopped reading again and signed "man if only I had known this earlier" I said then continued reading. The book gave out very important information, but the last page was more interesting "once the jewel have sensed loyalty, caring, honesty and commitment the eight legendary creatures will show themselves" I said and Rachel looked at them "wow there beautiful" she said and I had to agree "the two dragons that are supposed to represent life and death" I said and I looked at their picture, one was black like ebony, it had chains around him and it eyes were crystal blue. The other one was white like snow, it had feather wings instead of leather looking one, it had a jewel around her neck and it had ruby red eyes. Then I looked at the next on "the two legendary birds one represents thunder and the other was fire" I said and ten looked at the pictures, the thunder one had yellow feathers it also had white markings and it's wing feathers tips were white, it also had purple eyes. He other one was red with orange, its tail feathers had black on the tips and it had dark blue eyes. Then I flipped to the next page "the legendary fairy's" I said then Rachel took the nook "Fairy really" she said looking at them with amazement then she read it "the legendary fairy's one representing the forest and the other represents all" she said and I looked at the pictures, one of them was light with dark green it kind of looked like the think from Pokémon… hmm I don't actually remember the name though. Anyway it also had yellow eyes, the other one looked exactly like the other except it was gray and it had orange eyes "hey Percy look at this" Rachel said and I looked to the side of the page and there was a foot note "this one on like the other one can change its shape depending on what it needs" I read "what do you think that means?" Rachel asked and I shrugged. Once we flipped to the last page I read "the legendary animals of earth and wind" I said looking down and saw that one of them looked like a wolf while the other was a cheetah. The wolf was brown with some kind of chains around its legs and it had brown eyes, while the cheetah had something on its head like a tiara or something and it had hazel eyes.

I signed and looked at Rachel who looked back and then she smiled "I now have inspiration" she said and I was confused "what?" I asked and she smiled at me "you see I kind of like to draw things and these creatures have just given me an idea" she said and I smiled before getting up and putting the book away. We walked back to were we meet "Thanks for the help Rachel" I said and she nodded then frowned "Are you going back into the labyrinth?" she asked and I nodded "I have to my friends are in there" I said and she nodded before taking my hand and writing something down "if you need my help again just call" she said and I looked at it then nodded "I'm sure we'll see each other soon" I said and she nodded before leaving and I turned and went back into the labyrinth hoping my friends were still at the ranch.

**Ok lesson I appreciate everyone good support but just saying this now, if you've got nothing good to say, DON'T SAY ANYTHING ok, ok so I haven't changed anything**

**Technically this isn't even a real chapter it's just to give you some information about upcoming thing ok.**

**So please, the next chapter will be the one that actually counts.**

**Thank you**


	24. We're reunited

Were reunited

As I continued running down the corridor I realized that I didn't even recognized half the things I've past "oh please not now" I said put the labyrinth didn't agree and kept changing. Then I remembered what the book said I could track down Annabeth and Nico. I pressed the Hades symbol and then I nearly jumped back a map showed up out of no where but it showed two bickers one green and the other dark pink and they were close to each other so that means Annabeth did find Nico that made my day. I followed it to the direction it was showing me but then I stopped because it was a dead end. I looked back at the tracker but it stayed the same, I took a deep then ran foreword when I thought I hit the wall I apparently went throw it. When I turned around there was an opens corridor, then I realized something the locket wasn't effected by the maze. I smiled and continued running. After what seemed like hours I finally made it in to an opening. When I went throw it I looked around and saw I was in some kind of woods. I looked at my locket again to see in was close so I turned it off and walked strait. After a while I felt a Chile in the air and that meant only one thing, ghosts, I continued walking until I saw a building. I looked inside to see no one in there. I went to the back and saw a lot of spirits leaving I ran forward then stopped. Right in front of me was Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Nico and… Bianca. None of them noticed me until Bianca looked at me then smiled "Hello Percy" she said and that made everyone turned to me "Percy you're alright" Annabeth said hugging me then Grover and lastly Tyson "Yah I'm fine I was just at a library" I said and Annabeth glared at me "you mean to tell me while I had to do work you were at a library" she said "yes… but I found some information about these" I said pointing to the locket and headband "fine but this discussion isn't over" she said and I nodded .

Then I turning back to Bianca who was still smiling at me "Hello Bianca, it's good to see you again" I said and she nodded "likewise Percy, did you give it to her?" she asked and I nodded "Yah Thalia has it you know she even joined the hunters" I said and she nodded "She also said that she won't stopped until she finds you again" I said and if ghost could blush I think Bianca was "really?" she asks and I nodded. Before either one of us could talk Nico spook "Bianca" he said and she turned toward her brother. Her expression was sad, as if she'd been dreading this moment "Hello, Nico. You've gotten so tall." She said "Why didn't you answer me sooner? I've been trying for months!" he cried "I was hoping you would give up" she said "Give up? How can you say that? I'm trying to save you!" he said "You can't, Nico. Don't do this. Grover and Annabeth are right" she said "No! They let you die! They're not your friend." He said Bianca stretched out a hand as if to touch her brother's face, but she was made of mist. Her hand evaporated as it got close to living skin "You must listen to me," she said. "Holding a grudge is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this." She said "I can't never." He said "Nico, Percy has been worried about you. He can help. I let him see what you were up to, hoping he would find you." She said "What so that was you, you're the one that sent me those Iris-messages" I said and Bianca nodded "Why are you helping them and not me? It's not fair!" Nico screamed "You are close to the truth now," Bianca told him. "It's not them you're mad at, Nico. It's me." She said "No" he said "You're mad because I left you to become a Hunter of Artemis. You're mad because I died and left you alone. I'm sorry for that, Nico. I truly am. But you must overcome the anger. And stop blaming other's for my choices. It will be your doom." She said "She's right," Annabeth broke in. "Kronos is rising, Nico. He'll twist anyone he can to his cause." She said before I could stop her "I don't care about Kronos," Nico said. "I just want my sister back." He said "You can't have that, Nico," Bianca told him gently. "I'm the son of Hades! I can." He shouted "Nico, even Hades has his limits, please don't try this" I told him and he just stared at me with sad eyes "He's right Nico don't do this if you love me, don't..."

Her voice trailed off. Spirits had started to gather around us again, and they seemed agitated. Their shadows shifted. Their voices whispered,

Danger!

"Tartarus stirs," Bianca said. "Your power draws the attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the Underworld. It is not safe for us to remain." She said "Wait," Nico said. "Please -" he tried to say but Bianca just smiled "Good-bye, Nico, I love you. Remember what I said" she said. Her form shivered and the ghosts disappeared, leaving us alone with a pit, a Happy Flush septic tank, and a cold full moon. The next thing I knew Nico ran off "NICO!" Annabeth called but I stopped her "I'll handle this you guys set up camp" I said and she nodded then I ran and fallowed him. When I found him he was crying under a tree. I sat down next to him "I know it's hard Nico, but this is the best way" I said "g-go away" he said and I signed "is that really what you want me to do?" I asked but he didn't answer "ok then I'll leave" I said about to get up until I felt something grab my shirt. I looked at Nico and saw he was holding my shirt "No, p-please stay" he said and I sat back down.

I looked at him and he had his head down and continued to cry. I put my hand under his chin and lifted it to see his eyes were red from crying "W-why is this so hard?" he asked "I don't know, but at least we have one thing in command" I said and he looked confused "w-what" she said "We both lost our sisters" I said and he looked confused. I smiled "Zoë Nightshade, the previous lieutenant of Artemis, you've meet her" I said and then he looked down "she was your sister?" he asked "close enough, she was always there for me when I need her the most, I still remember all those times, when ever I had a nightmare or if I was just afraid of something and mom wasn't around she would always comfort me, sometimes she would even sing to me" I said starting to cry "You know it still hurts when I remembered how she died, I had to watch and I couldn't even do anything..." I said.

Then I started remember all the good times I ever had with her and looked up at the sky at the stars "I'm so sorry" Nico said and I looked at him "why are you sorry?" I asked and he looked down "it's just…I ran off without a word because I thought, I thought no one would understand my pain a-and here you are sad because you lost your sister and most likely worried about me and here I have been being a spoiled brat, I-I…" he didn't finish because I put my hand on his check and he looked at me with tears in his eyes "you weren't a spoiled brat Nico, you were hurt and confused, I would have probable done the same thing if I were in your shoes" I said. He rubbed his eyes then looked at me strait in the eyes. I didn't know if it was me or something else but time seemed to have slowed down around us, when I looked at him I saw someone willing to do anything for someone he cared about and also one thing hadn't changed he still looked beautiful in the moon light. After a while Nico jumped on me and hugged me and I sward I was blushing really hard. Nico put his hands around my neck and I put both of my arms around his waist.

I didn't know how long we were embracing but I didn't care, when we were together I felt like nothing else mattered in the world, that there was no war, no prophecy, and no problems. But all good things have to come to an end, so as we separated we just looked at each other. After awhile Nico smiled and hugged me again "Thank you Percy Jackson" he said and I smiled "your welcome Nico di Angelo" I said and we just continued to embrace each other "Nico" I said "Yeah?" he asked "we'll both get throw this, together, I promise" I said and he nodded "Thank you" he said after that we both feel asleep and I was hoping he was having a netter one then me.

I dreamed I was with Luke, walking through the dark palace on top of Mount Tam. It was a real building now - not some half-finished illusion like I'd seen last winter. Green fires burned in braziers along the walls. The floor was polished black marble. A cold wind blew down the hallway, and above us through the open ceiling, the sky swirled with gray storm clouds. Luke was dressed for battle. He wore camouflage pants, a white T-shirt, and a bronze breastplate, but his sword, Backbiter, wasn't at his side - only and empty scabbard. We walked into a large courtyard where dozens of warriors and dracaenae were preparing for war. When they saw him, the demigods rose to attention. They beat their swords against their shields "Issss it time, my lord?" a dracaena asked. "Soon," Luke promised. "Continue your work." He said "My lord," a voice said behind him. The empousa was smiling at him. She wore a blue dress tonight, and looked wickedly beautiful. Her eyes flickered - sometimes dark brown, sometimes pure red. Her hair was braided down her back and seemed to catch the light of the torches, as if it were anxious to turn back into pure flame. My heart was pounding. I waited for her to see me, to chase me out of the dream as she did before, but this time she didn't seem to notice me "You have a visitor," she told Luke. She stepped aside, and even Luke seemed stunned by what he saw. The monster Kampe towered above him. Her snakes hissed around her legs. Animal heads growled at her waist. Her swords were drawn, shimmering with poison, and with her bat wings extended, she took up the entire corridor.

"You." Luke's voice sounded a little shaky. "I told you to stay on Alcatraz." Kampe's eyelids blinked sideways like a reptile's. She spoke in that weird rumbling language, but this time I understood, somewhere in the back of my mind: I come to serve. Give me revenge. "You're a jailor," Luke said. "Your job - "

I will have them dead. No one escapes me.

Luke hesitated. A line of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "Very well," he said. "You will go with us. You may carry Ariadne's string. It is a position of great honor." Kampe hissed at the stars. She sheathed her swords and turned, pounding down the hallway on her enormous dragon legs "We should have left that one in Tartarus," Luke mumbled. "She is too chaotic. Too powerful." she laughed softly. "You should not fear power, Luke. Use it!" she said "The sooner we leave, the better," Luke said. "I want this over with." He said "Aww," she sympathized, running a finger down his arm. "You find it unpleasant to destroy your old camp?" she said "I didn't say that." He claimed "You're not having second thoughts about your own, ah, special part?" Luke's face turned stony. "I know my duty." He said "That is good," the demon said. "Is our strike force sufficient, do you think? Or will I need to call Mother Hecate for help?" she asked "We have more than enough," Luke said grimly. "The deal is almost complete. All I need now is to negotiate safe passage through the arena." He said "Mmm," she said. "That should be interesting. I would hate to see your handsome head on a spike if you fail." She said "I will not fail. And you, demon, don't you have other matters to attend to?" he asked "Oh, yes." she smiled. "I am bringing despair to your eavesdropping enemies. I am doing that right now." She turned her eyes directly on me, exposed her talons, and ripped through my dream.

Suddenly I was in a different place.

I stood at the top of a stone tower, overlooking rocky cliffs and the ocean below. The old man Daedalus was hunched over a worktable, wrestling with some kind of navigational instrument, like a huge compass. He looked years older than when I'd last seen him. He was stooped and his hands were gnarled. He cursed in Ancient Greek and squinted as if he couldn't see his work, even though it was a sunny day "Uncle!" a voice called. A smiling boy about Nico's age came bounding up the steps, carrying a wooden box "Hello, Perdix," the old man said, though his tone sounded cold. "Done with your projects already?" he asked "Yes, Uncle. They were easy!" Daedalus scowled. "Easy? The problem of moving water uphill without a pump was easy?" he asked "Oh, yes! Look!" The boy dumped his box and rummaged through the junk. He came up with a strip of papyrus and showed the old inventor some diagrams and notes. They didn't make any sense to me, but Daedalus nodded grudgingly. "I see. Not bad." He said "The king loved it!" Perdix said. "He said I might be even smarter than you!" he said but I had a feeling that was a bad idea "Did he now?" he asked "But I don't believe that. I'm so glad Mother sent me to study with you! I want to know everything you do." He asked "Yes," Daedalus muttered. "So when I die, you can take my place, eh?" he asked. The boys' eyes widened. "Oh no, Uncle! But I've been thinking...why does a man have to die, anyway?"

The inventor scowled. "It is the way of things, lad. Everything dies but the gods." He sad "But why?" the boy insisted. "If you could capture the animus, the soul in another form...well, you've told me about your automatons, Uncle. Bulls, eagles, dragons, horses of bronze. Why not a bronze form for a man?" he asked "No, my boy," Daedalus said sharply. "You are naive. Such a thing is impossible." Daedalus said "I don't think so," Perdix insisted. "With the use of a little magic -" then Daedalus cut him off "Magic? Bah!" he said "Yes, Uncle! Magic and mechanics together - with a little work, one could make a body that would look exactly human, only better. I've made some notes." He handed the old man a thick scroll. Daedalus unfurled it. He read for a long time. His eyes narrowed. He glanced at the boy, then closed the scroll and cleared his throat. "It would never work, my boy. When you're older, you'll see."  
>He said "Can I fix that astrolabe, then, Uncle? Are your joints swelling up again?" The old man's jaw clenched. "No. Thank you. Now why don't you run along?"<p>

Perdix didn't seem to notice the old man's anger. He snatched a bronze beetle from his mound of stuff and ran to the edge of the tower. A low sill ringed the rim, coming just up to the boy's knees. The wind was strong. Move back, I wanted to tell him. But my voice didn't work. Perdix wound up the beetle and tossed it into the sky. It spread its wings and hummed away. Perdix laughed with delight "Smarter than me," Daedalus mumbled, too soft for the boy to hear. "Is it true that your son died flying, Uncle? I heard you made him enormous wings, but they failed." Daedalus's hands clenched. "Take my place," he muttered. I wanted to tell the boy to stop talking but my voice still didn't work. The wind whipped around the boy, tugging at his clothes, making his hair ripple "I would like to fly," Perdix said. "I'd make my own wings that wouldn't fail. Do you think I could?"

Maybe it was a dream within my dream, but suddenly I imagined the two-headed god Janus shimmering in the air next to Daedalus, smiling as he tossed a silver key from hand to hand. Choose, he whispered to the old inventor. Choose. Daedalus picked up another one of the boy's metal bags. The inventor's old eyes were red with anger. "Perdix," he called. "Catch." He tossed the bronze beetle toward the boy. Delighted, Perdix tried to catch it, but the throw was too long. The beetle sailed into the sky, and Perdix reached a little too far. The wind caught him. Somehow he managed to grab the rim of the tower with his fingers as he fell. "Uncle!" he screamed. "Help me!" he shouted the old man's face was a mask. He did not move from his spot "Go on, Perdix," Daedalus said softly. "May your own wings. Be quick about it." He said "Uncle!" the boy cried as he lost his grip. He tumbled toward the sea. There was a moment of deadly silence. The god Janus flickered and disappeared. Then thunder shook the sky. A woman's stern voice spoke from above**: You will pay the price for that, Daedalus. **I'd heard that voice before. It was Aunt Athena. Daedalus scowled up at the heavens. "I have always honored you, Mother. I have sacrificed everything to follow your way." **Yet the boy had my blessing as well. And you have killed him. For that, you must pay.**

'I have paid and paid!" Daedalus growled. "I've lost everything. I'll suffer in the Underworld, no doubt. But in the meantime..." He picked up the boy's scroll, studied it for a moment, and slipped it into his sleeve. **You do not understand, Athena said coldly. You will pay now and forever. **Suddenly Daedalus collapsed in agony. I felt what he felt. A searing pain closed around my neck like a molten-hot collar - cutting off my breath, making everything go black. And this dream tote me a lesson: never anger Aunt Athena.

The next time I woke up, Nico was still asleep and I let him, gods know how long it has been since he's had a nice rest. I started to stroke his sides, he smiled and snuggled deeper into my side, I smiled at him and continued to do it. Then I heard someone coming and I looked up to see Grover "oh hey Grover" I whispered so Nico didn't wake up and Grover did the same "Hey how's he doing?" he asked and I nodded "Better, we agreed we'll get throw this together" I said and Grover looked confused for a minute and then realized what I meant "Zoë" he said and I nodded then looked back at Nico. That's when I heard Grover signed "Percy its two o'clock" he said and I looked back at him "and it's also June thirteen" he said and I was shook "your deadline" I said and he nodded "I have to fined Pan, Percy if I don't then I'll be kicked out" he said and I used my other hand to put it on his shoulder "It'll be alright G-man, well find Pan and you won't be kicked out" I said and he looked at me "How can you be so Shure?" he asked and I smiled "if you haven't notice Grover my goal since last winter was to find Nico, I wasn't going to give up until I found him, I promised him I would always be there for him and I wasn't going to brake that promise" I said and Grover looked "I promised juniper I would comeback with Pan" he said and I nodded "And are you going to brake that promise?" I asked and he shook his head "no, I'm not going to let juniper down" he said and I nodded then he got up "I'm going back, did you want something?" he asked and I shook my head and he smiled and walked away.

After a few minutes of silence I spook "you know you can stop pretending to be asleep" I said and that's when I felt Nico get up. I saw that he was blushing "Sorry" he said and I shook my head "don't be" I said sitting up more "so how was your sleep?" I asked and he nodded "It was ok, better than the other actually" he said and I smiled "so are you going to stay here or come with us?" I asked then he looked down "Percy, I-I only actually trust you, I don't think I could be around the others right now" he said and I looked down "Alright you can at least stay at the ranch, ok?" I asked and he nodded. At least I managed to finish my goal so now it's time for me to help Annabeth with hers. I signed "Percy, are you really going back in there?" Nico asked and I nodded "I have to, I have to help Annabeth find Daedalus's workshop" I said and he looked down "Just be careful, ok" he said and I smiled "of course, as long as you try to do the same" I said an he nodded "Nico lesson, when this quest is over there's something I need to tell you" I said and looked confused and I laughed "As I said after this quest" I said and he pouted and it was adorable "you know your cute when you pout" I said and that made him blushing I just smiled. Then I remembered something "Nico, is the ghost you've been talking to Minos?" I asked and he nodded "Nico, lesson to me he cannot be trusted" I said and he looked at me "why?" he asked "because he's evil, just trust me and don't" I said and he looked down but nodded "I'll try" he said and I nodded.

We both got up and started walking towards the ranch house. Once there I saw everyone else was already there. The others looked at us and I had a feeling Nico didn't like it, I told him to go inside and I told him if he needed me just call. Of course he was confused but nodded and went inside and I walked to the others "I hope you don't mind him staying here for a while?" I asked and Eurytion nodded "What about you?" Annabeth asked. Eurytion scratched Orthus behind one chin, then the other. "Things are going to be run a little different on this ranch from now on. No more sacred cattle meat. I'm thinking about soybean patties. And I'm going to befriend those flesh-eating horses. Might just sign up for the next rodeo." The idea made me shudder. "Well, good luck." I said "Yep." Eurytion spit into the grass. "I reckon you'll be looking for Daedalus's workshop now?" Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Can you help us?"

Eurytion studied the cattle guard, and I got the feeling the subject of Daedalus's workshop made him uncomfortable. "Don't know where it is. But Hephaestus probably would." He said "That's what Hera said, but how do we find Hephaestus?" Annabeth asked Eurytion pulled something from under the collar of his shirt. It was a necklace - a smooth silver disk on a silver chain. The disk had a depression on the middle, like a thumbprint. He handed it to Annabeth "Hephaestus comes here from time to time," Eurytion said. "Studies the animals and such so he can make bronze automaton copies. Last time, I - uh - did him a favor. A little trick he wanted to play on my dad, Ares, and Aphrodite. He gave me that chain in gratitude. Said if I ever needed to find him, the disk would lead me to his forges. But only once." He said "And you're giving it to me?" Annabeth asked.

Eurytion blushed. "I don't need to see the forges, miss. Got enough to do here. Just press the button and you'll be on your way." Annabeth pressed the button and the disk sprang to life. It grew eight metallic legs 'oh no' I said in my head. Annabeth shrieked and dropped it, much to Eurytion's confusion "Spider!" she screamed "She's, um, a little scared of spiders," Grover explained. "That old grudge between Athena and Arachne." He said "Oh." Eurytion looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, miss." The spider scrambled to the cattle guard and disappeared between the bars "Hurry, that thing's not going to wait for us." I told them Annabeth wasn't anxious to follow, but we didn't have much choice. We said our good-byes to Eurytion and I saw grabbed my locket 'don't worry we'll see each other soon' I said and I had a feeling Nico heard me because I heard 'you better be safe Percy' I smiled at that, Tyson pulled the cattle guard off the hole, and we dropped back into the maze.

I wish I could've put the mechanical spider on a leash. It scuttled along the tunnels so fast, most of time I couldn't even see it. If it hadn't been for Tyson's and Grover's and mine excellent hearing, we never would've known which way it was going. We ran down a marble tunnel, then dashed to the left and almost fell into an abyss. Tyson grabbed me and hauled me back before I could fall. The tunnel continued in front of us, but there was no floor for about a hundred feet, just gaping darkness and a series of iron rungs in the ceiling. The mechanical spider was about halfway across, swinging from bar to bar by shooting out metal web fiber "Monkey bars," Annabeth said. "I'm great at these." She said she leaped onto the first rung and started swinging her way across. She was scared of tiny spiders, but not of plummeting to her death from a set of monkey bars. Go figure.

Annabeth got to the opposite side and ran after the spider. I followed. When I got across, I looked back and saw Tyson giving Grover a piggyback ride (or was it a goatyback ride?) the big guy made it across in three swings, which was a good thing since, just as he landed, the last iron bar ripped free under his weight. We kept moving and passed a skeleton crumpled in the tunnel. It work the remains of a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie. The spider didn't slow down. I slipped on a pile of wood scraps, but when I shined a light on them I realized they were pencils - hundreds of them, all broken in half. The tunnel opened up onto a large room. A blazing light hit us. Once my eyes adjusted, the first thing I noticed were the skeletons. Dozens littered the floor around us. Some were old and bleached white. Others were more recent and a lot grosser. They didn't smell quite as bad as Geryon's stables, but almost. Then I saw the monster. She stood on a glittery dais on the opposite side of the room. She had the body of a huge lion and the head of a woman. She would've been pretty, but her hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore too much makeup. She had a blue ribbon badge pinned to her chest that took me a moment to read: THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED EXEMPLARY!

Tyson whimpered. "Sphinx." I knew exactly why he was scared. When he was small, Tyson had been attacked by a Sphinx's paws and disappeared. Annabeth started forward, but the Sphinx roared, showing fangs in her otherwise human face. Bars came down on both tunnel exits, behind us and in front. Immediately the monster's snarl turned into a brilliant smile "Welcome, lucky contestants!" she announced. "Get ready to play...ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!" Canned applause blasted from the ceiling, as if there were invisible loudspeakers I even had to cover my ears "you ok?" Grover asked and I nodded. Spotlights swept across the room and reflected off the dais, throwing disco glitter over the skeletons on the floor "Fabulous prizes!" the Sphinx said. "Pass the test, and you get to advance! Fail, and I get to eat you! Who will be our contestant?" Annabeth grabbed my arm. "I've got this," she whispered and I nodded. She stepped forward to the contestant's podium, which had a skeleton in a school uniform hunched over it. She pushed the skeleton out of the way, and it clattered to the floor "Sorry," Annabeth told it "Welcome, Annabeth Chase!" the monster cried, though Annabeth hadn't said her name. "Are you ready for your test?" she asked "Yes," she said. "Ask your riddle." She said "Twenty riddles, actually!" the Sphinx said gleefully "What? But back in the old days -" she was about to say but was cut off "Oh, we've raised our standards! To pass, you must show proficiency in all twenty. Isn't that great?" Applause switched on and off like somebody turning a faucet and it was annoying me. Annabeth glanced at me nervously. I gave her an encouraging nod.

"Okay," she told the Sphinx. "I'm ready." A drumroll sounded from above that made me cover my ears 'maybe I should have brut earplugs. The Sphinx's eyes glittered with excitement. "What...is the capital of Bulgaria?" Annabeth frowned even I looked shook, she was supposed to be asking riddles not questions "Sofia," she said, "but -" then she was cut off "Correct!" More canned applause. The Sphinx smiled so widely her fangs showed. "Please be sure to mark your answer clearly on your test sheet with a number 2 pencil." She said "What?" Annabeth looked mystified. Then a test booklet appeared on the podium in front of her, along with a sharpened pencil "Make sure you bubble each answer clearly and stay inside the circle," the Sphinx said. "If you have to erase, erase completely or the machine will not be able to read your answers." She said "What machine?" Annabeth asked. The Sphinx pointed with her paw. Over by the spotlight was a bronze box with a bunch of gears and levers and a big Greek letter eta on the side, the mark of Hephaestus.

"Now," said the Sphinx, "next question -" but this time Annabeth cut her off "Wait a second," Annabeth protested "What about 'what walks on four legs in the morning'?" she asked and I had to agree she was supposed to ask that "I beg your pardon?" the Sphinx said, clearly annoyed now "The riddle about the man. He walks on four legs in the morning, like a baby, two legs in the afternoon, like an adult, and three legs in the evening, as an old man with a cane. That's the riddle you used to ask" she said "Exactly why we changed the test!" the Sphinx exclaimed. "You already knew the answer. Now second question, what is the square root of sixteen?" she asked "Four," Annabeth said, "but -"

"Correct! Which U.S. president signed the Emancipation Proclamation?"

"Abraham Lincoln, but - "

"Correct! Riddle number four. How much - "

"Hold up!" Annabeth shouted.

Half of me wanted to tell her to stop complaining but the other haft was telling me let her complain "These aren't riddles," Annabeth said. "What do you mean?" the sphinx snapped. "Of course they are. This test material is specially designed -" then Ann cut her off "It's just a bunch of dumb, random facts," Annabeth insisted. "Riddles are supposed to make you think" she said "Think?" The Sphinx frowned. "How am I supposed to test whether you can think? That's ridiculous! Now, how much force is required -" then Ann stopped her "Stop!" Annabeth insisted. "This is a stupid test." She said "Um, Annabeth," Grover cut in nervously. "Maybe you should just, you know, finish first and complain later?" he said "I'm a child of Athena," she insisted. "And this is an insult to my intelligence, Come on Percy you have to agree with me on this" she said looking at me as well as Grover "She does have a point Grover these questions are kind of stupid" I said and he gave me a 'really' look and Annabeth nodded "See so I'm not answering this questions" The spotlights glared. The Sphinx's eyes glittered pure black "Why then, my dear," the monster said calmly. "If you won't pass, you fail. And since we can't allow any children to be held back, you'll be EATEN!"

The Sphinx bared her claws, which gleamed like stainless steel. She pounced at the podium "No!" Tyson charged. He hates it when people threaten Annabeth, but I couldn't believe he was being so brave, especially since he'd had such a bad experience with a Sphinx before. He tackled the Sphinx in midair and they crashed sideways into a pile of bones. This gave Annabeth just enough time to gather her wits and draw her knife. Tyson got up, his shirt clawed to shreds. The Sphinx growled, looking for an opening. I drew Riptide and stepped in front of Annabeth "Turn invisible," I told her "I can fight!" she said "No!" I yelled. "The Sphinx is after you! Let us get it." I told her and as if to prove my point, the Sphinx knocked Tyson aside and tried to charge past me. Grover poked her in the eye with somebody's leg bone. She screeched in pain. Annabeth put on her cap and vanished. The Sphinx pounced right were she'd been standing, but came up with empty paws "No fair!" the Sphinx wailed. "Cheater!"

With Annabeth no longer in sight, the Sphinx turned on me. I raised my sword, but before I could strike, Tyson ripped the monster's grading machine out of the floor and threw it at the Sphinx's head, ruining her hair bun. It landed in pieces all around her "My grading machine!" she cried. "I can't be exemplary without my test scores!" The bars lifted from the exits. We all dashed for the far tunnel. I could only hope Annabeth was doing the same. The Sphinx started to follow, but Grover raised his reed pipes and began to play. Suddenly the pencils remembered they used to be parts of trees. They collected around the Sphinx's paws, grew roots and branches, and began wrapping around the monster's legs. The Sphinx ripped through them, but it brought us just enough time. Tyson pulled Grover into the tunnel, and the bars slammed shut behind us "Annabeth!" I yelled "Here!" she said, right next to me. "Keep moving!" We ran through the dark tunnels, listening to the roar of the Sphinx behind us as she complained about all the tests she would have to grade by hand.


	25. I get a sad vacation

I get a sad vacation

Ok so after that we made it to Hephaestus forge. Then he told us to go to another one of his forges and see who's been messing with it and then he would tell you what we needed to know. Then as we were chasing the spider again Grover stopped and said he sensed Pan's presence, I knew we had to split up but Annabeth thought it was a bad idea but Tyson volunteered to go with him, so the left and we fallowed the spider. After that we made it to Mt. St. Helen we managed to sneak in and started looking around. That's when we saw Telephones and they were making weapons for the titan we had to tell Hephaestus but unfortunately they found us. I told Annabeth to leave to tell Hephaestus what we found, of course she didn't want to but she still left. After that they tried to burn me but I did the most stupidest thing ever, and mom, my aunt's and uncle and if course dad were probably going to kill me for it but I still did it and I made Mt. St. Helen erupted and I passed out. The next time I woke up I felt like I was still on fire. My skin stung. My throat felt as dry as sand.

I saw blue sky and trees above me. I heard a fountain gurgling, and smelled juniper and cedar and a bunch of other sweet-scented plants. I heard waves, too, gently lapping on a rocky shore. I wondered if I was dead, but I knew better. I'd been to the Land of the Dead, and there was no blue sky. I tried to sit up. My muscles felt like they were melting "Stay still," a girl's voice said. "You're too weak to rise." She laid a cool cloth across my forehead. A bronze spoon hovered over me and liquid was dribbled into my mouth. The drink soothed my throat and left a warm chocolaty aftertaste. Nectar of the gods. Then the girl's face appeared above me. She had almond eyes and caramel-color hair braided over one shoulder. She was...fifteen? Sixteen? It was hard to tell. She had one of those faces that just seemed timeless. She began singing, and my pain dissolved. She was working magic. I could feel her music sinking into my skin, healing and repairing my brain "Who?" I croaked "Shhh, brave one," she said. "Rest and heal. No harm will come to you here. I am Calypso."

The next time I woke I was in a cave, but as far as caves go, I'd been in a lot worse. The ceiling glittered with different-color crystal formations - white and purple and green, like I was inside one of those cut geodes you see in souvenir shops. I was lying on a comfortable bed with feather pillows and cotton sheets. The cave was divided into sections by white silk curtains. Against one wall stood a large loom and a harp. Against the other wall were shelves neatly stacked with jars of fruit preserves. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling: rosemary, thyme, and a bunch of other stuff. There was a fireplace built into the cave wall, and a pot bubbling over the flames. It smelled great, like beef stew. I sat up, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head. I looked at my arms, sure that they would be hideously scarred, but they seemed fine. A little pinker than usual, but not bad. I was wearing a white cotton T-shirt and cotton drawstring pants that weren't mine. My feet were bare. In a moment of panic, I wondered what happened to Riptide, but I felt my pocket and there was my pen, right where it always reappeared.

Not only that but the Stygian ice dog whistle was back in my pocket, too. Somehow it had followed me. With difficulty, I stood. The stone floor was freezing under my feet. I turned and found myself staring into a polished bronze mirror. "Holy Poseidon," I muttered. I looked as if I'd lost twenty pounds I couldn't afford to lose. My hair was a rat's nest. I turned away from the mirror. The cave entrance was to my left. I headed toward the daylight. The cave opened onto a green meadow. On the left was a grove of cedar trees and on the right a huge flower garden. Four fountains gurgled in the meadow, each shooting water from the pipes of stone satyrs. Straight ahead, the grass sloped down to a rocky beach. The waves of a lake lapped against the stones. I could tell it was a lake because...well, I just could. Fresh water. Not salt. The sun sparkled on the water, and the sky was pure blue. It seemed like a paradise, which immediately made me nervous. You deal with mythological stuff for a few years, you learn that paradises are usually places where you get killed.

The girl with the braided caramel hair, the one who'd called herself Calypso, was standing at the beach, talking to someone. I couldn't see him very well in the shimmer from the sunlight off the water, but they appeared to be arguing. I tried to remember what I knew about Calypso from Aunt Athena. From what I remembered, she was imprisoned on an island for helping the Titan's, she also helped heroes but they would always leave and she was forces to be alone. I walked toward her slowly because my legs were still stiff. When the grass changed to gravel, I looked down to keep my balance, and when I looked up again, the girl was alone. She wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold.

She brushed at her eyes like she'd been crying "Well," she said, trying for a smile, "the sleeper finally wakes." She said "Who were you talking to?" My voice sounded like a frog that had spent time in a microwave "Oh...just a messenger," she said. "How do you feel?" she asked "How long have I been out?" I asked "Time," Calypso mused. "Time is always difficult here. I honestly don't know, Percy." She said "You know my name?" I asked and she smiled "You talk in your sleep." I blushed. "Yeah. I've been...uh, told that before" I said and she nodded "Yes. Who is Annabeth and Nico?" she asked "Oh, uh, friends of mine. Annabeth and I were together when Mt. St. Helen erupted and Nico, he's someone I'm worried about" I said and she nodded. Calypso reached up and ran her fingers through my mangled hair. After a while she put it down "I'm sorry," she said. "I've just grown used to caring for you, you fell from the sky. You landed in the water, just there." She pointed across the beach. "I do not know how you survived. The water seemed to cushion your fall. You are in Ogygia." She pronounced it like oh-jee-jee-ah. 

I knew one thing in had to leave "Annabeth," she said. "Grover, Tyson and Nico?" she asked like she read my mind "Yes" I said. "I have to get back to them. They're in dang" She touched my face, and she didn't pull away this time. "Rest first. You are no good to your friends until you heal." She was right. My knees buckled, and I would've landed face-first in the gravel if Calypso hadn't caught me. Her hair smelled like cinnamon. She was very strong, or maybe I was just really weak and thin. She walked me back to a cushioned bench by the fountain and helped me lie down "Rest," she ordered. And I fell asleep to the sound of the fountains and the smell of cinnamon and juniper.

The next time I woke it was night, but I wasn't sure if it was the same night or many nights later. I was in the bed in the cave, but I rose and wrapped a robe around myself and padded outside. The stars were brilliant - thousands of them, like you only see way out in the country. I could make out all the constellations mom had taught me: Capricorn, Pegasus, Sagittarius. And there, near the southern horizon, was a new constellation: the Huntress, a tribute to my sister who had died last winter I smiled sadly at it "Percy, what do you see?" she asked. I brought my eyes back to earth. However amazing the stars were, Calypso was twice as brilliant. I mean, with her braided hair and white dress, she seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was holding a tiny plant in her hands. Its flowers were silver and delicate "I was just looking at the constellations, especially the hunter" I said pointing to it "You like that one?" she asked and I nodded "Yah it was a tribute to Zoë Nightshade the lieutenant of Artemis and my sister" I said and she looked at me then smiled "Well, as long as you're up, you can help me plant these."

She handed me a plant, which had a clump of dirt and roots at the base. The flowers glowed as I held them. Calypso picked up her gardening spade and directed me to the edge of the garden, where she began to dig "That's moonlace, it can only be planted at night" she explained. I smiled at it "My mom would love this" I said and she smiled "who is you mother?" she asked "Well she's not my real mother, but she raised me, my mom is Artemis" I said and she looked surprised "Artemis the goddess of the moon?" she asked and I nodded "Is she nice?" she asked and I nodded. She took the plant, and our hands met. Her fingers were warm. She planted the moonlace and stepped back, surveying her work. "I love my garden." She said and I nodded "It's amazing" I agreed. I mean, I wasn't exactly a gardening type, but Calypso had arbors covered with six different colors of roses, lattices filled with honeysuckle, rows of grapevines bursting with red and purple grapes that would've made Dionysus sit up and beg. I signed "You know I wish I could have a garden like this" I said and calypso looked at me "then why don't you?" she asked "I live in a cabin near the beach, I don't really have the material's to make one" I told her and she looked out at sea.

I signed "Calypso can you tell me why you're here?" I asked and she looked down "my father did a great deal. His name is Atlas" she said. The name sent a shiver down my back. I'd met the Titan Atlas last winter, and it had not been a happy time. He'd tried to kill pretty much everyone I care about and he did kill Ze. "Still," I said hesitantly, "it's not fair to punish you for what your father's done. I knew another daughter of Atlas it was Zoë the girl I mentioned earlier. She was one of the bravest people I've ever met." Calypso studied me for a long time. Her eyes were sad "What is it?" I asked. "Are - are you healed yet, my brave one? Do you think you'll be ready to leave soon?" she asked "What? I asked. "I don't know." I moved my legs. They were still stiff. I was already getting dizzy from standing up so long. "You want me to go?" that was a dumb question of course she wanted me to go "I..." Her voice broke. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well." She ran off toward the beach. I was too confused to do anything but watch until she disappeared in the dark.

I don't know exactly how much time passed. Like Calypso said, it was hard to keep track on the island. I knew I should be leaving. At the very least, my friends would be worried. At worst, they could be in serious danger. That's when something hit me. I guess I spend so much time here I forgot, I remembered the book saying that I had to say a bearer's name and press the jewel, I pressed the Hades symbol "Annabeth Chase" I said and then the jewel glowed and the next thing I knew I was hearing sobbing "Were on earth are you seaweed brain?" she asked "Annabeth" I said and she just cried harder "it's like I can still hear his voice" she said and I signed "Annabeth you can hear my voice" I said and she stopped for a moment "P-Percy?" she asked "Yes, I managed to contact you throw your headband" I told here "Wait how?" she asked "The library I told you about, it had a fictional book about then objects" I told her. Then I told her the rest and I even told her I was on Calypso's island. After I was done explaining to her she sounded irritated "And you didn't remember until know?!" she asked "Well in my defense I was almost burned" I told her and she signed "Fine, I'll believe you for now. Leasing you have to find a way back to camp" she said "Yah well I'll try" I said "I got to go tell everyone to stop making your shrine, so talk to you later, and hopefully in person" she said "well do wise-girl" I said "and Percy" she said "Yah?" I asked "it's good to hear from you" she said likewise" I said turning it off. 

I looked up, I didn't feel like a prisoner or anything here. I remembered the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Vegas, where I'd been lured into this amazing game world until I almost forgot everything I cared about. But the island of Ogygia wasn't like that at all. I thought about Nico, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson constantly. I remembered exactly why I needed to leave. I just...couldn't and then there was Calypso herself. She never talked much about herself, but that just made me want to know more. I would sit in the meadow, sipping nectar, and I would try to concentrate on the flowers or the clouds or the reflections on the lake, but I was really staring at Calypso as she worked, the way she brushed her hair over her shoulder, and the little strand that fell in her face whenever she knelt to dig in the garden. Sometimes she would hold out her hand and birds would fly out of the woods to settle on her arm - lorikeets, parrots, doves. She would tell them good morning, ask how it was going back at the nest, and they would chirp for a while, then fly off cheerfully. Calypso's eyes gleamed. She would look at me and we'd share a smile, but almost immediately she'd get that sad expression again and turn away. I knew it was hard for her considering her punishment.

One night we were eating dinner together at the beach. Invisible servants had set up a table with beef stew and apple cider, which may not sound all that exciting, but that's because you haven't tasted it. I hadn't even noticed the invisible servants when I first got to the island, but after a while I became aware of the beds making themselves, meals cooking on their own, clothes being washed and folded by unseen hands. Anyway, Calypso and I were sitting at dinner, and she looked beautiful in the candlelight. I was telling her about New York and Camp Half-Blood, and then I started telling her about the time Grover had eaten an apple while we were playing Hacky Sack with it. She laughed, showing off her amazing smile, and our eyes met. Then she dropped her gaze "It must be hard" I said and she looked at me "To see heroes you will fall in love with, put then having to watch them go" I said and he looked down. She covered her half-finished stew with a napkin, and immediately an invisible servant whisked the bowl away. "It's true it does hurt, but I must get used to it" she said "Your being punished for what your father did?" I asked and she nodded. "The gods do not trust their enemies. And rightly so. I should not complain. Some of the prisons are not nearly as nice as mine" she said.

Before I could say anything we were interrupted by a rumbling sound somewhere out on the lake. A glow appeared on the horizon. It got brighter and brighter, until I could see a column of fire moving across the surface of the water, coming toward us. I stood and reached for my sword. "What is that?" I asked. Calypso sighed. "A visitor." As the column of fire reached the beach. Calypso stood and bowed to it formally. The flames dissipated, and standing before us was a tall man in gray overalls and a metal leg brace, his beard and hair smoldering with fire "Lord Hephaestus," Calypso said. "This is a rare honor." The fire god grunted. "Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us, please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young Percy Jackson."

Hephaestus sat down clumsily at the dinner table and ordered a Pepsi. The invisible servant brought him one, opened it too suddenly, and sprayed soda all over the gods work clothes. Hephaestus roared and spat a few curses and swatted the can away "Stupid servants," he muttered. "Good automatons are what she needs. They never act up!" he said "Hephaestus," I said, "what's going on?" I asked "Well your friend that girl, she was resourceful, that one. Found her way back, told me the whole story. She's worried sick, you know" he said "Yah I know" I said. Hephaestus fished something out of his pocket - a metal disk the size of an iPod. He clicked a button and it expanded into a miniature bronze TV. On the screen was news footage of Mount St. Helens, a huge plume of fire and ash trailing into the sky "Still uncertain about further eruptions," the newscaster was saying. "Authorities have ordered the evacuation of almost half a million people as a precaution. Meanwhile, ash has fallen as far away as Lake Tahoe and Vancouver, and the entire Mount St. Helens area is closed to traffic within a hundred-mile radius. While no deaths have been reported, minor injuries and illnesses include -" Hephaestus switched it off "You caused quite an explosion."

I stared at the blank bronze screen. Half a million people evacuated? Injuries. Illness. What had I done? "The Telekhines were scattered," the god told me. "Some vaporized. Some got away, no doubt. I don't think they'll be using my forge any time soon. On the other hand, neither will I. the explosion caused Typon to stir in his sleep. We'll have to wait and see -" he said "I couldn't release him, could I? I mean, I'm not that powerful!" I was morally hopping. The god grunted. "Not that powerful, eh? Could have fooled me. You're the son of the Earthshaker, lad. You don't know your own strength."

That's the last thing I wanted him to say. I hadn't been in control of myself in that mountain. I'd released so much energy I'd almost vaporized myself, drained all the life out of me. Now I found out I'd nearly destroyed the Northwest U.S. and almost woken the most horrible monster ever imprisoned by the gods. Maybe I was too dangerous. Maybe it was safer for me to stay here "What about Grover and Tyson?" I asked. Hephaestus shook his head. "No word, I'm afraid. I suppose the labyrinth has them" he said "So what am I supposed to do?" Hephaestus winced. "Don't ever ask an old cripple for advice, lad. But I'll tell you this. You've met my wife?"

"Aphrodite, no but Thalia did" I told him and he looked shrugged like he was going to continue one way or another "She's a tricky one, lad, be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong" he told me and I nodded, mom told me the same thing a long time ago, but she just wants to me to be safe. I signed "Ok and?" I asked "And if you decide to leave this place - and I don't say what's right or wrong - then I promised you an answer to your quest. I promised you the way to Daedalus. Well now, here's the thing. It has nothing to do with Ariadne's string. Not really. Sure, the string work. That's what the Titan's army will be after. But the best way through the maze...Theseus had the princess's help. And the princess was a regular mortal. Not a drop of god blood in her. But she was clever, and she could see, lad. She could see very clearly. So what I'm saying - I think you know how to navigate the maze."

It finally sank in. why hadn't I seen it before? Hera had been right. The answer was there all the time and I knew were to get it her "Yeah," I said. "Yeah, I know." I said "Then you'll need to decide whether or not you're leaving." He said "I..." I wanted to say yes. Of course I would. But the words stuck in my throat. I found myself looking out at the lake, and suddenly the idea of leaving seemed very hard "Don't decide yet," Hephaestus advised. "Wait until daybreak. Daybreak is a good time for decisions." He said "Will Daedalus even help us?" I asked. "I mean, if he gives Luke a way to navigate the Labyrinth, we're dead. I saw dreams about...Daedalus killed his nephew. He turned bitter and angry and -" the Hephaestus cut me off "It isn't easy being a brilliant inventor," Hephaestus rumbled "Always alone. Always misunderstood. Easy to turn bitter, make horrible mistakes. People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed."

Hephaestus brushed the last drops of Pepsi off his work clothes. "Daedalus started well enough. He helped the Princess Ariadne and Theseus because he felt sorry for them. He tried to do a good deed. And everything in his life went bad because of it. Was that fair?" The god shrugged. "I don't know if Daedalus will help you, lad, but don't judge someone until you've stood at his forge and worked with his hammer, eh?" he said "I'll - I'll try" I told him. Hephaestus stood "Good-bye, lad. You did well, destroying the Telekhines. I'll always remember you for that." It sounded very final, that good-bye. Then he erupted into a column of flame, and the fire moved over the water, heading back to the world outside.

I walked along the beach for several hours. When I finally came back to the meadow, it was very late, maybe four or five in the morning, but Calypso was still in her garden, tending the flowers by starlight. Her moonlace glowed silver, and the other plants responded to the magic, glowing red and yellow and blue "He has ordered you to return," Calypso guessed "Well, not ordered. He gave me a choice" Her eyes met mine. "I promised I would not offer." She said "For me to stay?" I asked "yes" she said "Like...forever?" I asked "You would be immortal on this island," she said quietly. "You would never age or die. You could leave the fight to others, Percy Jackson. You could escape your prophecy." I stared at her, stunned. "Just like that?" She nodded. "Just like that." Then I looked down "But...my friends."

Calypso rose and took my hand. Her touch sent a warm current through my body. "You asked about my curse, Percy. I did not want to tell you the truth is the gods send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send..." Her voice trembled, and she had to stop. I squeezed her hand tighter "Who you can't help fall in love with, right?" I asked and she nodded. I wanted to say yes but I remembered my family, I remembered my friends, I even remembered Nico and the promise I made to him. And the locket I wear reminds me of that promise "I can't," I told her. She looked down sadly. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Calypso but my friends need me. I know how to help them now. I have to get back." I told her she picked a flower from her garden - a sprig of silver moonlace. Its glow faded as the sunrise came up. Daybreak is a good time for decisions, Hephaestus had said. Calypso tucked the flower into my T-shirt pocket. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the forehead, like a blessing. "Then come to the beach, my hero. And we will send you on your way."

The raft was a ten-foot square of logs lashed together with a pole for a mast and a simple white linen sail. It didn't look like it would be very seaworthy, or lake worthy. "This will take you wherever you desire," Calypso promised. "It is quite safe." I took her hand "Calypso, even if I can't come back, even… even if I can't see you again, I promise I'll always remember you and I won't stop until I or at least help figure out a way to free you" I said and she started crying "thank you my brave one" she said and I nodded.

"Now go, please." She said "The Fates are cruel, Percy. Plant a garden near your home for me, will you I'm sure your mother would love it" she said "I promise." I stepped onto the raft. Immediately it began to sail from the shore. As I sailed onto the lake I realized the Fates really were cruel. They sent Calypso someone she couldn't help but love. But it worked both ways. For the rest of my life I would always be thinking about her. She would always be my biggest what if. Within minutes the island of Ogygia was lost in the mist. I was sailing alone over the water toward the sunrise. Then I told the raft what to do. I said the only place I could think of, because I needed comfort and friends "Camp Half-Blood," I said. "Sail me home."


	26. Awaking

Awaking

Hours later, my raft washed up at Camp Half-Blood. How I got there, I have no idea. At some point the lake water just changed to salt water. The familiar shoreline of Long Island appeared up ahead, and a couple of friendly great white sharks surfaced and steered me toward the beach. When I landed, the camp seemed deserted. It was late afternoon, but the archery range was empty. The climbing wall poured lava and rumbled all by itself. Pavilion: nothing. Cabins: all vacant. Then I noticed smoke rising from the amphitheater. Too early for a campfire, and I didn't figure they were roasting marshmallows. I ran toward it. Before I even got there I heard Chiron making an announcement. When I realized what he was saying, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"- assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors." I came up on the back of the amphitheater. Nobody noticed me. They were all looking forward, watching as Annabeth walked up annoyed "guys I'm telling you I have not gone crazy, Percy is alive, he's..." Then she saw me. She got a smile "He's right there!"

Heads turned. People gasped.

"Percy!" Beckendorf grinned. A bunch of other kids crowded around me and clapped me on the back. I heard a few curses from the Ares cabin, but Clarisse just rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe I'd had the nerve to survive. Chiron cantered over and everyone made way for him "Well," he sighed with obvious relief. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me - "

"THANK THE GODS YOUR BACK!" Annabeth interrupted, shoving aside the other campers. She hugged me so fiercely she nearly cracked my ribs. The other campers fell silent. Annabeth seemed to realize she was making a scene and pushed me away. "Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!" Without waiting for us to protest, he picked up Annabeth and me as easily as if we were kittens, slung us both on his back, and galloped off toward the Big House.

I didn't tell them the whole story. I just couldn't bring myself to talk about Calypso. I explained how I'd caused the explosion at Mount St. Helens and gotten blasted out of the volcano. I told them I'd been marooned on an island. Then Hephaestus had found me and told me I could leave. A magic raft had carried me back to camp. All that was true, but as I said it my palms felt sweaty "You've been gone two weeks." Annabeth's voice was steadier now, but she still looked pretty shaken up. "When I heard the explosion, I thought -" I cut her off "I know," I said. "I'm sorry. But I figured out how to get through the Labyrinth. I talked to Hephaestus." I said "He told you the answer?" she asked "Well, he sort of told me that I already knew. And I do. I understand now." I told them my idea.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Wait your guess was right, that's crazy!" Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard. "There is precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason." He said "But this is my quest," Annabeth said. "I need to lead it." Chiron looked uncomfortable. "My dear, it is your quest. But you need help." He said "And this is supposed to help? Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's -" then I cut her off again "Hard to admit we need a mortal's help," I said. "But it's true." Annabeth glared at me then signed "I need a minute" And she leaving the room. I stared at the doorway "She will calm down," Chiron promised. "She's jealous, my boy." He said "That's stupid. She's knows no one's going to replace her in my book" Chiron chuckled. "It hardly matters. Annabeth is very territorial about her friends, in case you haven't noticed. She was quite worried about you. And now that you're back, I think she suspects where you were marooned."

I met his eyes, and I knew Chiron had guessed about Calypso. It was hard to hide anything from a guy who's been training heroes for three thousand years. He's pretty much seen it all "We won't dwell on your choices," Chiron said. "You came back. That is what matters" he said "Alright" I said. Chiron smiled. "In the morning I will have Argus take the two of you into Manhattan" he said "Chiron," I said, "what about Grover and Tyson? Do you think -" then he cut me off "I don't know, my boy." Chiron gazed into the empty fireplace. "Juniper is quite distressed. All her branches are turning yellow. The Council of Cloven Elders had revoked Grover's searcher license in absentia. Assuming he comes back alive, they will force him into a shameful exile." He sighed. "Grover and Tyson are very resourceful, however. We can still hope." He said trying to cheer me up "I shouldn't have let them run off." I said "Grover has his own destiny, and Tyson was brave to follow him. You would know if Grover was in mortal danger, don't you think?" he asked "I suppose. The empathy link. But -" he cut me off again "There is something else I should tell you, Percy," he said "Actually two unpleasant things."

"Great."

"Chris Rodriguez, our guest..." I remembered what I'd seen in the basement, Clarisse trying to talk to him while he babbled about the Labyrinth. "Is he dead?" I asked "Not yet," Chiron said grimly. "But he's much worse. He's in the infirmary now, too weak to move. I had to order Clarisse back to her regular schedule, because she was at his bedside constantly. He doesn't respond to anything. He won't take food or drink. None of my medicines help. He has simply lost the will to live." I shuddered. Despite all the run-ins I'd had with Clarisse, I felt horrible for her. She'd tried so hard to help him. And now that I'd been in the Labyrinth, I could understand why it had been so easy for the ghost of Minos to drive Chris mad. If I'd been wandering around down there alone, without my friends to help, I'd never have made it out "I'm sorry to say," Chiron continued, "the other news is less pleasant still. Quintus has disappeared" I knew that was coming "Disappeared? How?" I asked playing dumb "Three nights ago he slipped into the Labyrinth. Juniper watched him go. It appears you may have been right about him." He said "He's a spy for Luke" I told Chiron about the Triple G Ranch - how Quintus had bought his scorpions there and Geryon had been supplying Kronos's army.

Chiron sighed heavily. "So many betrayals. I had hoped Quintus would prove a friend. It seems my judgment was bad." He said "What about Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked "The hellhound is still in the arena. It won't let anyone approach. I did not have the heart to force it into a cage...or destroy it" He said "Quintus wouldn't just leave her" I told him, I saw the way he cared about her so I was actually surprised "As I said, Percy, we seem to have been wrong about him. Now, you should prepare yourself for the morning. You and Annabeth still have much to do" I left him in his wheelchair, staring sadly into the fireplace. I wondered how many times he'd sat here, waiting for heroes that never came back. Before dinner I stopped by the sword arena. Sure enough, Mrs. O'Leary was curled up in an enormous black furry mound in the middle of the stadium, chewing halfheartedly on the head of a warrior dummy.

When she saw me, she barked and came bounding toward me. I thought I was dead meat. I just had time to say, "Whoa!" before she bowled me over and started licking my face. Now usually, being the son of Poseidon and all, I only get wet if I want to, but my powers apparently did not extend to dog saliva, because I got a pretty good bath "Whoa, girl!" I yelled. "Can't breathe. Lemme up!" Eventually I managed to get her off me. I scratched her ears and found her an extra-gigantic dog biscuit "Where's your master?" I asked. Her. "How could he just leave you, huh?" She whimpered like she wanted to know that, too. I was ready to believe Quintus was an enemy, but still I couldn't understand why he'd leave Mrs. O'Leary behind. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that he really cared for his megadog. I was thinking about that and toweling the dog spit off my face when a girl's voice said, "You're lucky she didn't bite your head off."

Clarisse was standing at the other end of the arena with her sword and shield. "Came here to practice yesterday," she grumbled. "Dog tried to chew me up." She said "She's an intelligent dog," I said smiling "Funny" she said. She walked toward us. Mrs. O'Leary growled, but I patted her on the head and calmed her down "Stupid hellhound," Clarisse said. "Not going to keep me from practicing." She said "I heard about Chris," I said. "I'm sorry." Clarisse paced a circle around the arena. When she came to the nearest dummy, she attacked viciously, chopping its head off with a single blow and driving her sword through its guts. She pulled the sword out and kept walking "Yeah, well. Sometimes things go wrong." Her voice was shaky. "Heroes get hurt. They...they die, and the monsters just keep coming back."

She picked up a javelin and threw it across the arena. It nailed a dummy straight between the eyeholes of its helmet. She had called Chris a hero, like he had never gone over to the Titan's side. It reminded me of the way Annabeth sometimes talked about Luke. I decided not to bring that up "Chris was brave," I said. "I hope he gets better." She glared at me as if I were her next target. Mrs. O'Leary growled "Do me a favor," Clarisse told me "Yeah, sure." I said "If you find Daedalus, don't trust him. Don't ask him for help. Just kill him." She said "Clarisse -" I was about to say something but she cut me off "Because anybody who can make something like the Labyrinth, Percy? That person is evil. Plain evil." For a second she reminded me of Eurytion the cowherd, her much older half-brother. She had the same hard look in her eyes, as if she'd been used for the past two thousand years and was getting tired of it. She sheathed her sword. "Practice time is over. From now on, it's for real."

That night I slept in my own bunk, and for the first time since Calypso's Island, dreams found me. I was in a king's courtroom - a big white chamber with marble columns and a wooden throne. Sitting on it was a plump guy with curly red hair and a crown of laurels. At his side stood three girls who looked like his daughters. They all had his red hair and were dressed in blue robes. The doors creaked open and a herald announced, "Minos, King of Crete!" I tensed and growled, but the man on the throne just smiled at his daughters. "I can't wait to see the expression on his face."

Minos, the royal creep himself, swept into the room. He was so tall and serious he made the other king look silly. Minos's pointed beard had gone gray. He looked thinner than the last time I'd dreamed of him, and his sandals were splattered with mud, but the same cruel light shined in his eyes. He bowed stiffly to the man on the throne. "King Cocalus. I understand you have solved my little riddle?" Cocalus smiled. "Hardly little, Minos. Especially when you advertise across the world that you are willing to pay a thousand gold talents to the one who can solve it. Is the offer genuine?" Minos clapped his hands. Two buff guards walked in, struggling with a big wooden crate. They set it at Cocalus's feet and opened it. Stacks of gold bars glittered. It had to be worth like a gazillion dollars. Cocalus whistled appreciatively. "You must have bankrupted your kingdom for such a reward, my friend." He said "That is not your concern."

Cocalus shrugged. "The riddle was quite simple, really. One of my retainers solved it." He said "Father," one of the girls warned. She looked like the oldest - a little taller than her sisters. Cocalus ignored her. He took a spiral seashell from the folds of his robe. A silver string had been threaded through it, so it hung like a huge bead on a necklace. Minos stepped forward and took the shell. "One of your retainers, you say? How did he thread the string without breaking the shell?" he asked "He used an ant, if you can believe it. Tied a silk string to the little creature and coaxed it through the shell by putting honey at the far end." He said "Ingenious man," Minos said "Oh, indeed. My daughters' tutor. They are quite fond of him." He said Minos's eyes turned cold. "I would be careful of that."

I wanted to warn Cocalus: Don't trust this guy! Throw him in the dungeon with some man-eating lions or something! But the redheaded king just chuckled. "Not to worry, Minos. My daughters are wise beyond their years. Now, about my gold -" he said "Yes," Minos said. "But you see the gold is for the man who solved the riddle. And there can be only one such man. You are harboring Daedalus." Cocalus shifted uncomfortably on his throne. "How is that you know his name?" he asked "He is a thief," Minos said. "He once worked in my court, Cocalus. He turned my own daughter against me. He helped a usurper make a fool of me in my own palace. And then he escaped justice. I have been pursuing him for ten years." He said "I knew nothing of this. But I have offered the man my protection. He has been a most useful -" he said "I offer you a choice," Minos said. "Turn over the fugitive to me, and this gold is yours. Or risk making me your enemy. You do not want Crete as your enemy."

Cocalus paled. I thought it was stupid for him to look so scared in the middle of his own throne room. He should've summoned his army or something. Minos only had two guards. But Cocalus just sat there sweating on his throne "Father," his oldest daughter said, "you can't -" she tried to say something but her father cut her off "Silence, Aelia." Cocalus twisted his beard. He looked again at the glittering gold. "This pains me, Minos. The gods do not love a man who breaks his oath of hospitality." He said "The gods do not love those who harbor criminals, either." Cocalus nodded. "Very well. You shall have your man in chains." He said "Father!" Aelia said again. Then she caught herself, and changed her voice to a sweeter tone. "At - at least let us feast our gust first. After his long journey, he should be treated to a hot bath, new clothes, and a decent meal. I would be honored to draw the bath myself." She smiled prettily at Minos, and the old king grunted. "I suppose a bath would not be amiss." He looked at Cocalus. "I will see you at dinner, my lord. With the prisoner." He said "This way, Your Majesty," said Aelia. She and her sisters led Minos out of the chamber.

I followed them into a bath chamber decorated with mosaic tiles. Steam filled the air. A running-water faucet poured hot water into the tub. Aelia and her sisters filled it with rose petals and something that must've been Ancient Greek, because soon the water was covered with multicolored foam. The girls turned aside as Minos dropped his roves and slipped into the bath "Ahh." He smiled. "An excellent bath. Thank you, my dears. The journey has been long indeed." He said 'good' I said in my head "You have been chasing your prey ten years, my lord?" Aelia asked, batting her eyelashes. "You must be very determined." She said "I never forget a debt." Minos grinned. "Your father was wise to agree to my demands." He said "Oh, indeed, my lord!" Aelia said. I thought she was laying on the flattery pretty thick, but the old guy was eating it up. Aelia's sisters trickled scented oil over the king's head. "You know, my lord," Aelia said, "Daedalus thought you would come. He thought the riddle might be a trap, but he couldn't resist solving it." Minos frowned. "Daedalus spoke to you about me?" he asked "Yes, my lord." She said "He is a bad man, princess. My own daughter fell under his spell. Do not listen to him." He said "He is a genius," Aelia said. "And he believes a woman is just as smart as a man. He was the first to ever teach us as if we had minds of our own. Perhaps your daughter felt the same way."

Minos tried to sit up, but Aelia's sisters pushed him back into the water. Aelia came up behind him. She held three tiny orbs in her palm. At first I thought they were bath beads. But she threw them in the water and the beads sprouted bronze threads that began wrapping around the king, tying him up at the ankles, binding his wrists to his sides, circling his neck. Even though I hated Minos, this was the best thing I've ever watch 'hey when you have to lesson to him complain every Christmas you'll like to see him die to'. He thrashed and cried out, but the girls were much stronger. Soon he was helpless, lying in the bath with his chin just above the water. The bronze strands were still wrapping around him like a cocoon, tightening across his body "What do you want?" Minos demanded. "Why do you do this?"

Aelia smiled. "Daedalus has been kind to us, Your Majesty. And I do not like you threatening our father." She said "You tell Daedalus," Minos growled. "You tell him I will hound him even after death! If there is any justice in the Underworld, my soul will haunt him for eternity!" he said and I agreed with that, because he was plain annoying "Brave words, Your Majesty," Aelia said. "I wish you luck finding your justice in the Underworld." And with that, the bronze threads wrapped around Minos's face, making him a bronze mummy. The door of the bathhouse opened. Daedalus stepped in, carrying a traveler's bag. He'd trimmed his hair short. His beard was pure white. He looked frail and sad, but he reached down and touched the mummy's forehead. The threads unraveled and sank to the bottom of the tub. There was nothing inside them. It was as if King Minos had just dissolved "A painless death," Daedalus mused. "More than he deserved. Thank you, my princesses." Aelia hugged him. "You cannot stay here, teacher. When our father finds out -" he cut her off "Yes," Daedalus said. "I fear I have brought you trouble." He said "Oh, do not worry for us. Father will be happy enough taking that old man's gold. And Crete is a very long way away. But he will blame you for Minos's death. You must flee to somewhere safe." She said "Somewhere safe," the old man repeated. "For years I have fled from kingdom to kingdom, looking for somewhere safe. I fear Minos told the truth. Death will not stop him from hounding me. There is no place under the sun that will harbor me, once word of this crime gets out." He said "Then where will you go?" Aelia said.

"A place I swore never to enter again," Daedalus said. "My prison may be my only sanctuary." He said "I do not understand," Aelia said. "It's best you did not." He said "But what of the Underworld?" one of her sisters asked. "Terrible judgment will await you! Every man must die." She said "Perhaps," Daedalus said. Then he brought a scroll from his traveling bag - the same scroll I'd seen in my last dream, with his nephews notes. "Or perhaps not." He patted Aelia's shoulder, then blessed her and her sisters. He looked down once more at the coppery threads glinting in the bottom of the bath. "Find me if you dare, king of the ghosts." He turned toward the mosaic wall and touched a tile. A glowing mark appeared - a Greek ㈟4 - and the wall slid aside. The princesses gasped. "You never told us of secret passages!" Aelia said. "You have been busy." She said "The Labyrinth has been busy," Daedalus corrected. "Do not try to follow me, my dears, if you value your sanity."

My dream shifted. I was underground in a stone chamber. Luke and another half-blood warrior were studying a map by flashlight. Luke cursed. "It should've been the last turn." He crumpled up the map and tossed it aside "Sir!" his companion protested. "Maps are useless here," Luke said. "Don't worry. I'll find it." He said "Sir, is it true that the larger the group -" Luke cut them off "The more likely you get lost? Yes, that's true. Why do you think we sent out solo explorers to begin with? But don't worry. As soon we have the thread, we can lead the vanguard through." He said "But how will we get the thread?" Luke stood, flexing his fingers. "Oh, Quintus will come through. All we have to do is reach the arena, and it's at the juncture. Impossible to get anywhere without passing it. That's why we must have a truce with its master. We just have to stay alive until -" the s new voice came in "Sir!" it came from the corridor. Another guy in Greek armor ran forward, carrying a torch. "The dracaenae found a half-blood!" Luke scowled. "Alone? Wandering the maze?" he asked "Yes, sir! You'd better come quick. They're in the next chamber. They've got him cornered." He said "Who is it?" he asked "No one I've ever seen before, sir." Luke nodded. "A blessing from Kronos. We may be able to use this half-blood. Come!" They ran down the corridor, and I woke with a start, staring into the dark. A lone half-blood, wandering in the maze I was praying it wasn't Nico. It was a long time before I got to sleep again.

The next morning I made sure Mrs. O'Leary had enough dog biscuits. I asked Beckendorf to keep an eye on her, which he didn't seem too happy about. Then I hiked over Half-Blood Hill and met Annabeth and Argus on the road. Annabeth and I didn't talk much in the van. Argus never spoke, probably because he had eyes all over his body, including - so I'd heard - at the tip of his tongue, and he didn't like to show that off. Annabeth looked queasy, as if she'd slept even worse than me "Bad dreams?" I asked at last. She shook her head. "An Iris-message from Eurytion." She said and then I started to panic "Eurytion! Is something wrong with Nico, is he alright?" I asked "He left the ranch last night, heading back into the maze." she said "Nico was gone before he woke up. Orthus tracked his scent as far as the cattle guard. Eurytion said he'd been hearing Nico talk to himself the last few nights. Only now he thinks Nico was talking with the ghost again, Minos." She said "He's in danger, from the maze and me because when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him" I said and Annabeth smiled "not literally right?" she asked "of course not it's just I told him not to do anything stupid" I said "No kidding. Minos is one of the judges of the dead, but he's got a vicious streak a mile wide. I don't know what he wants with Nico, but -" then I cut her off "I have to find him again, I swear he's a damsel in distress" I said and Annabeth laughed at that "Well then I guess it's a good thing you have a plan to guide us, huh?"

After a while I told Argus to drop us near a payphone were I managed to get throw. We arranged a meeting in Times Square. We found Rachel Elizabeth Dare in front of the Marriott Marquis, and she was completely painted gold. We waited a little bit before she was done then we started talking. When it began it was weird Annabeth and Rachel just kept glaring at each other. After I explained everything to Rachel she agreed to come with us… just because she was bored this summer, I guess it was good enough for now. We fallowed her to the basement were the mark of Daedalus was at. After that we saw a skeleton of a Cyclops and I was hopping Tyson was alright, Rachel lead us throw but unfortunately we were ambushed. When they took us to the arena were we saw Luke with some fat guy named Antaeus who was the son of Poseidon and he kept saying he was dad's favorite even though I doubted that because I'm sure dad didn't want a tribute of bones. I fought everything he pulled out, but then he made me face of Ethan Nakamura. I couldn't out myself to actually fight him so I got Antaeus to fight me himself and I killed him.

After that Luke ordered us to get killed except for Annabeth and surprisingly Ethan to, even Ethan was surprised. I used the wisely Daedalus gave me and in a matter of minutes Mrs. O'Leary came and gave us a big enough distraction to run. When we finally stopped I no longer saw Mrs. O'Leary and I started getting worried, then we stopped to take a breather. After that eaten left us saying we were fools to think Daedalus would help us also I saw something around his neck but I couldn't tell what it was then he left.

Annabeth, Rachel, and I were so exhausted we made camp right there in the huge room. I found some scrap wood and we started a fire. Shadows danced off the columns rising around us like trees. "Something was wrong with Luke," Annabeth muttered, poking at the fire with her knife. "Did you notice the way he was acting?" she asked "He looked pretty pleased to me," I said. "Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes." I told her "That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked...nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something." I shrugged. She sheathed her dagger and looked at Rachel. "So which way now, Sacagawea?" Rachel didn't respond right away. She'd become quieter since the arena. Now, whenever Annabeth made a sarcastic comment, Rachel hardly bothered to answer. She'd burned the tip of a stick in the fire and was using it to draw ash figures on the floor, images of the monsters we'd seen. With a few strokes, she caught the likeness of a dracaena perfectly "We'll follow the path," she said. "The brightness on the floor" she said "The brightness that led us straight into a trap?" Annabeth asked. I didn't what to interrupt this but Annabeth stood "The fire's getting low. I'll go look for some more scraps while you guys talk strategy." And she marched off into the shadows. 

I looked at Rachel "I'm sorry I got you involved" I said but she shook her head "No, you were right," she said. "I can see the path. I can't explain it, but it's really clear." She pointed toward the other end of the room, into the darkness. "The workshop is that way. The heart of the maze. We're very close now. I don't know why the path led through that arena. I - I'm sorry about that. I thought you were going to die." She sounded like she was close to crying. "Hey, I'm usually about to die," I promised. "Don't feel bad." She studied my face. "So you do this every summer? Fight monsters? Save the world? Don't you ever get to do just, you know, normal stuff?" I'd never really thought about it like that. The last time I'd had something like a normal life had been...well, never. "Half-bloods get used to it, I guess. Or maybe not used to it, but..." I shifted uncomfortably. "What about you? What do you do normally?" Rachel shrugged. "I paint. I read a lot."

Okay, I can agree with the reading part. So far we are scoring a one on the similarities chart. "What about your family?" I could sense her mental shields going up, like this was not a safe subject. "Oh...they're just, you know, family." She said "You said they wouldn't notice if you were gone." She set down her drawing stick. "Wow, I'm really tired. I may sleep for a while, okay?" she said "Oh, sure. Sorry if..." But Rachel was already curling up, using her backpack as a pillow. She closed her eyes and lay very still, but I got the feeling she wasn't really asleep.

A few minutes later, Annabeth came back. She tossed some more sticks on the fire. She looked at Rachel, then at me "I'll take first watch," she said. "You should sleep, too." She said "You don't have to act like that." I said "Like what?" she asked "Like your jealous, Ann you're always going to me my best friend no matter what no one's going to replace you" I said laying down, and going to sleep.

In my dreams I heard laughter. Cold, harsh laughter, like knives being sharpened. I was standing at the edge of a pit in the depths of Tartarus. Below me the darkness seethed like inky soup "So close to your own destruction, little hero," the voice of Kronos chided. "And still you are blind." The voice was different than it had been before. It seemed almost physical now, as if it were speaking from a real body instead of...whatever he'd been in his chopped-up condition "I have much to thank you for," Kronos said. "You have assured my rise." The shadows in the cavern became deeper and heavier. I tried to back away from the edge of the pit, but it was like swimming through oil. Time slowed down. My breathing almost stopped and I know this had to be Kronos "A favor," Kronos said. "The Titan lord always pays his debts. Perhaps a glimpse of the friends you abandoned..." The darkness rippled around me, and I was in a different cave. "Hurry!" Tyson said. He came barreling into the room. Grover stumbled along behind him. There was a rumbling in the corridor they'd come from, and the head of an enormous snake burst into the cave. I mean, this thing was so big its body barely fit through the tunnel. Its scales were coppery. Its head was diamond-shaped like a rattler, and its yellow eyes glowed with hatred. When it opened its mouth, its fangs were as tall as Tyson.

It lashed at Grover, but Grover scampered out of the way. The snake got a mouthful of dirt. Tyson picked up a boulder and threw it at the monster, smacking it between the eyes, but the snake just recoiled and hissed "It's going to eat you!" Grover yelled at Tyson "How do you know?" he asked "It just told me! Run!" Tyson darted to one side, but the snake used its head like a club and knocked him off his feet "No!" Grover yelled. But before Tyson could regain his balance, the snake wrapped around him and started to squeeze. Tyson strained, pushing with all his immense strength, but the snake squeezed tighter. Grover frantically hit the snake with his reed pipes, but he might as well have been banging on a stone wall. The whole room shook as the snake flexed its muscles, shuddering to overcome Tyson's strength. Grover began to play with pipes, and stalactites rained down from the ceiling. The whole cave seemed about to collapse...

I woke with Annabeth shaking my shoulder. "Percy, wake up!" she said "Tyson - Tyson's in trouble!" I said. "We have to help him!" I said "First things first," she said. "Earthquake!" Sure enough, the room was rumbling. "Rachel!" I yelled. Her eyes opened instantly. She grabbed her pack, and the three of us ran. We were almost to the far tunnel when a column next to us groaned and buckled. We kept going as a hundred tons of marble crashed down behind us.

We made it to the corridor and turned just in time to see the other columns toppling. A cloud of white dust billowed over us, and we kept running "You know what?" Annabeth said. "I like this way after all." It wasn't long before we saw light up ahead - like regular electric lighting. "There," Rachel said. We followed her into a stainless steel hallway, like I imagined they'd have on a space station or something. Fluorescent lights glowed from the ceiling. The floor was a metal grate. I was so used to being in the darkness that I had to squint. Annabeth and Rachel both looked pale in the harsh illumination "This way," Rachel said, beginning to run. "We're close!" she said "This is so wrong!" Annabeth said. "The workshop should be in the oldest section of the maze. This can't -" She faltered, because we'd arrived at a set of metal double doors. Inscribed in the steel, at eye level, was a large blue Greek ㈟4. "We're here," Rachel announced. "Daedalus's workshop."

Annabeth pressed the symbol on the doors and they hissed open. The first thing that struck me was the daylight - blazing sun coming through giant windows. Not the kind of thing you expect in the heart of a dungeon. The workshop was like an artist's studio, with thirty-foot ceilings and industrial lighting, polished stone floors, and workbenches along with windows. A spiral staircase led up to a second-story loft. Half a dozen easels displayed hand-drawn diagrams for buildings and machines that looked like Leonardo da Vinci sketches. Several laptop computers were scattered around on the tables. Glass jars of green oil - Greek fire - lined one shelf. There were inventions, too - weird metal machines I couldn't make sense of. One was a bronze chair with a bunch of electrical wires attached to it, like some kind of torture device. In another corner stood a giant metal egg about the size of a man. There was a grandfather clock that appeared to be made entirely of glass, so you could see all the gears turning. And hanging on the wall were several sets of bronze and silver wings. "Di immortals," Annabeth muttered. She ran to the nearest easel and looked at the sketch. "He's a genius. Look at the curves on this building!" she said "And an artist," Rachel said in amazement. "These wings are amazing!"

The wings looked more advanced than the ones I'd seen in my dreams. The feathers were more tightly interwoven. Instead of wax seals, self-adhesive strips ran down the sides. I kept my hand on Riptide. Apparently Daedalus was not at home, but the workshop looked like it had been recently used. The laptops were running their screen savers. A half-eaten blueberry muffin and a coffee cup sat on a workbench. I walked to the window. The view outside was amazing. I recognized the Rocky Mountains in the distance. We were high up in the foothills, at least five hundred feet, and down below a valley spread out, filled with a tumbled collection of red mesas and boulders and spires of stone. It looked like some huge kid had been building a toy city with skyscraper-size blocks, and then decided to knock it over. "Are we in Colorado spring?" I wondered "Yes by boy," A voice said behind us. "The Garden of the Gods." Standing on the spiral staircase above us, with his weapon drawn, was our missing sword master Quintus.

"You," Annabeth said. "What have you done with Daedalus?" Quintus smiled faintly. "Trust me, my dear. You don't want to meet him" he said "Look, Mr. Traitor," she growled, "I didn't fight a dragon woman and a three-bodied man and a psychotic Sphinx to see you. Now where is DAEDALUS?" Quintus came down the stairs, holding his sword at his side. He was dressed in jeans and boots and his counselor's T-shirt from Camp Half-Blood, "You think I'm an agent of Kronos," he said. "That I work for Luke." He said "Well, duh," said Annabeth. "You're an intelligent girl," he said. "But you're wrong. I work only for myself." He said. He walked past me because he knew I was no threat at all and stood by the window. "The view changes from day to day," he mused. "It's always some place high up. Yesterday it was from a skyscraper overlooking Manhattan. The day before that, there was a beautiful view of Lake Michigan. But it keeps coming back to the Garden of the Gods. I think the Labyrinth likes it here. A fitting name, I suppose." He said "You've been here before," I said. "Oh, yes." He said "Enough games," Annabeth said. "What have you done with Daedalus?" she asked then he looked at me "I believe the boy knows" he said and she looked at me. I signed "Annabeth he is Daedalus" I said.

"But you don't even look like Daedalus," Annabeth protest "He's an automaton. You made yourself a new body." I said "Percy," Annabeth said uneasily, "that's not possible. That - that can't be an automaton." Quintus chuckled. "Do you know what Quintus means, my dear?" he asked "The fifth, in Latin. But -" then he cut her off "This is my fifth body." The swordsman held out his forearm. He pressed his elbow and part of his wrist popped open - a rectangular hatch in his skin. Underneath, bronze gears whirred. Wires glowed "That's amazing!" Rachel said "You found a way to transfer your animus into a machine?" Annabeth said. "That's...not natural." She said "Oh, I assure you, my dear, it's still me. I'm still very much Daedalus. Our mother, Athena, makes sure I never forget that." He tugged back the collar of his shirt. At the base of his neck was the mark I'd seen before - the dark shape of a bird grafted to his skin "A murderer's brand," Annabeth said "For your nephew, Perdix," I guessed. "The boy you pushed off the tower" Quintus's face darkened. "I did not push him. I simply -" then I cut him off "Made him lose his balance," I said. "Let him die."

Quintus gazed out the windows at the purple mountains. "I regret what I did, Percy. I was angry and bitter. But I cannot take it back, and Athena never lets me forget. As Perdix died, she turned him into a small bird - a partridge. She branded the bird's shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand appears on my skin." I looked into his eyes.  
>Then he signed "I wanted to see if your camp was worth saving. Luke had given me one story. I preferred to come to my own conclusions." He said "So you have talked to Luke." I asked "Oh, yes. Several times. He is quite persuasive." He said "But now you've seen the camp!" Annabeth persisted. "So you know we need your help. You can't let Luke through the maze!" Daedalus set his sword on the workbench. "The maze is no longer mine to control, Annabeth. I created it, yes. In fact, it is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy." He said "Privacy from what?" Ann asked "The gods," he said. "And death. I have been alive for two millennia, my dear, hiding from death." He said "But how can you hide from Hades?" I asked. "I mean...Hades has the Furies." I asked "They do not know everything," he said. "Or see everything. You have encountered them, Percy. You know this is true. A clever man can hide quite a long time, and I have buried myself very deep. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me, and even him I have thwarted." He said "You mean Minos," I said.<p>

Daedalus nodded. "He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos's ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised that he would hunt me down. I did the only thing I could. I retreated from the world completely. I descended into my Labyrinth. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death." He said "And you did," Annabeth marveled, "for two thousand years." She sounded kind of impressed, despite the horrible things Daedalus had done. Just then a loud bark echoed from the corridor. I heard the ba-BUMP, ba-BUMP, ba-BUMP of huge paws, and Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the workshop. She licked my face once, then almost knocked Daedalus over with an enthusiastic leap "There is my old friend!" Daedalus said, scratching Mrs. O'Leary behind the ears. "My only companion all these long lonely years." He said "You let her save me," I said. Daedalus nodded. "Of course, Percy. You have a good heart. And I knew Mrs. O'Leary liked you. I wanted to help you. Perhaps I - I felt guilty, as well." He said and it hit me "You already gave the string to Luke, didn't you?" I asked and he nodded "Yes...the string. I told Luke that the eyes of a clear-sighted mortal are the best guide, but he did not trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a magic item. And the string works. It's not as accurate as your mortal friend here, perhaps. But good enough. Good enough." He said "and I'm sorry. But you are several hours too late." He said

With a chill I realized why Luke had been in such a good mood in the arena. He'd already gotten the string from Daedalus. His only obstacle had been the arena master, and I'd taken care of that for him by killing Antlers man I'm so stupid "Kronos promised me freedom," Quintus said. "Once Hades is overthrown, he will set me over the Underworld. I will reclaim my son Icarus. I will make things right with poor young Perdix. I will see Minos's soul cast into Tartarus, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death." He said "That's your brilliant idea?" Annabeth yelled. "You're going to let Luke destroy your camp, kill hundreds of demigods, and then attack Olympus? You're going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?" she said "Your cause is doomed, my dear. I saw that as soon as I began to work at your camp. There is no way you can hold back the might of Kronos." He said "That's not true!" she cried. "I am doing what I must, my dear. The offer was too sweet to refuse. I'm sorry."

Annabeth pushed over an easel. Architectural drawing scattered across the floor. "I used to respect you. You were my hero! You - you built amazing things. You solved problems. Now...I don't know what you are. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you are just a machine. You should have died two thousand years ago." Instead of getting mad, Daedalus hung his head. "You should go warn your camp. Now that Luke has the string -" Suddenly Mrs. O'Leary pricked up her ears and I knew why, something was coming.

The doors of the workshop burst open, and Nico was pushed inside, his hands in chains. Then Kelli and two Laistrygonians marched in behind him, followed by the ghost of Minos. He looked almost solid now - a pale bearded king with cold eyes and tendrils of Mist coiling off his robes. He fixed his gaze on Daedalus. "There you are, my old friend." He said then looked at me and frowned "Oh and you to Percy Jackson" he said "Hello Minos, up to no good again I see" I said and he smiled "well when were talking revenge everything counts" he said. Daedalus's jaw clenched. He looked at the demon. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked "Luke sends his compliments," the demon said. "He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos." She said "This was not part of our agreement," Daedalus said "No indeed," the demon said. "But we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor. Minos required something else from us, in order to turn over this fine young demigod." She ran a finger under Nico's chin. "He'll be quite useful. And all Minos asked in return was your head, old man." Daedalus paled. "Treachery." He said "Get used to it," the demon said. "Nico, Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded morosely. "I - I'm sorry, Percy. Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the maze." He said "What did I tell you about him?" I asked and he looked down "that I shouldn't trust him" he said but then looked at me "But I couldn't take that chance Percy, I just couldn't" he said and I saw that he really was worried about me.

I glared at the demon. "Where's Luke? Why isn't he here?" The she-demon smiled like we were sharing a private joke. "Luke is...busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don't worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I'll have a wonderful snack!" Her hands changed into claws. Her hair burst into flame and her legs turned to their true form - one donkey leg, one bronze "Percy," Rachel whispered, "the wings. Do you think -" she asked "Get them," I said. "I'll try to buy you some time." And with that, all Hades broke loose 'Sorry uncle'. Annabeth and I charged at the demon. The giants came right at Daedalus, but Mrs. O'Leary leaped to his defense. Nico got pushed to the ground and struggled with his chains while the spirit of Minos wailed, "Kill the inventor! Kill him!"

Rachel grabbed the wings off the wall. Nobody paid her any attention. The demon slashed at Annabeth. I tried to get to her, but the demon was quick and deadly. She turned over tables, smashed inventions, and wouldn't let us get close. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mrs. O'Leary chomp her fangs into a giant's arm. He wailed in pain and flung her around, trying to shake her. Daedalus grabbed for his sword, but the second giant smashed the workbench with his fist, and the sword went flying. A clay jar of Greek fire broke on the floor and began to burn, green flames spreading quickly "To me!" Minos cried. "Spirits of the dead!" He raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum "No!" Nico cried. He was on his feet now. He'd somehow managed to remove his shackles. "You do not control me, young fool," Minos sneered. "All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!"

Spirits began to appear around Minos - shimmering forms that slowly multiplied, solidifying into Cretan soldiers "I am the son of Hades," Nico insisted. "Be gone!" Minos laughed. "You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!" he said "No." Nico drew his sword. "I am." He stabbed his black blade into the floor, and it cleaved through the stone like butter. "Never!" Minos's form rippled. "I will not -" The ground rumbled. The windows cracked and shattered to pieces, letting in a blast of fresh air. A fissure opened in the stone floor of the workshop, and Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail.

The bad news: the fight was still going on all around us, and I let myself get distracted. Kelli pounced on me so fast but I was lucky I had great reflexes because I managed to stab her. She gasped, "No...school...spirit..." with an awful screech, the demon dissolved into yellow vapor. Mrs. O'Leary and Daedalus were still locked in combat with the giants, and I could hear shouting in the tunnel. More monsters were coming toward the workshop "We have to help Daedalus!" I said "No time," Rachel said. "Too many coming!" She'd already fitted herself with wings and was working on Nico, who looked pale and sweaty from his struggle with Minos. The wings grafted instantly to his back and arms.

"Now you!" she told me but before anything happened felt time stop, and not like Kronos stop either, I turned around and saw the same eyes as I did before. When I looked at them it like I could trust them, they nodded and I understood what I needed to do "No" I said "What?" Annabeth asked "No I'm not going with you, I have to find Grover and Tyson" I said "Yah well we can leave and come back in throw a different way" she said "No Annabeth there close by hear I have to find them, Tyson is in trouble and I'm going to look for them" I said. She was about to argue but I cut her off "Ann you promised me you would look after Nico, right?" I asked her and she nodded "Yes but-" than I cut her off again "Then keep that promise and take him somewhere else, he's tired and most likely hungry" I said "Percy, I'm not leaving here without you" Nico said and I looked at him. I smile "Nico, please you have to go with them, you need to rest and eat something" I said he looked like he wanted to cry "but-"I shook my head "Nico remember what I promised you?" I asked and he nodded "I'm not going to brake it anytime soon, ok" I said and he nodded before hugging me "j-just stay alive, please" he said and I nodded. We separated then I looked at Annabeth "I'm counting on you wise-girl" I said and she nodded, then I looked at Rachel "lead them throw safely" I said and she nodded. I smiled at them before running out the room and back into the maze. 


	27. We found the lost one

We found the lost one

As I ran throw the maze I didn't know where this thing was taking me, but I still fallowed it. After that I lost it and just started looking around "honestly, you tell me to fallow you and know you're gone, nice" I said signing and continued walking. After a while I found something that made my blood cold, it was Grover's hat. I picked it up and looked around "Grover!" I yelled but nothing "Grover, Tyson!" I yelled but no one answered I was about to run off until I heard a voice "Percy" I recognized that voice. I turned around to see Ethan Nakamura "Ethan, what are you doing here?" I asked "Well I'm not actually here" he said and I notice he was right I could see right throw him "How?" I asked "I'm sorry Percy but I don't have time for how I did this" he said and I nodded "So what is it?" I asked. He signed "Two things one, Kronos has been revived and I-I joined his army" he said and that shocked me "What! Why would you do that? And when did Kronos wake up and how?" I asked and he looked down "Luke let Kronos take over his body so he could rule again and I-I just wanted to make a difference Percy" he said "And you think buy joining Kronos you will?" I asked I was about to say something else but he beat me to it.

He signed "Percy I-I didn't go into the Army so I could win agents gods" he said and I was confused "Then why?" I asked "I did it to safe Luke" he said staring strait at me. His eye told me he was dead serious, it was the same kind of determination I had when was looking for Nico "Why do you care about Luke so much, I mean Annabeth because he was a child hood friend, but you… why?" I asked. He signed and showed me his necklace it was half of the yin-yang symbol, the white one to be precise, I thought for a moment. That's when it hit me "You and Luke were together" I said and Ethan nodded "Yes, when I came to camp Luke was always there for me, he would even come onto the roof of the Hermes cabin to talked to me" Ethan said smiling. Then it left "Then his father gave him that quest, he was never the same after that, but while he was there he found a pair of necklace's he bought it and gave me one half, he promised he would look after me, no matter what" Ethan said and that kind of reminded me of the promise I made Nico.

Then I looked back at him to see he was crying "But after some time he started acting different, he would sneak of to do something and he lied so much, I didn't know what was wrong until he left" he said and I kind of felt sorry for him "That's why I left, I thought I could find some way to change his mind, I even asked him to talk to Annabeth about it" he said "That's why Luke has been wanting to talk with her" I said coming to that realization. Ethan nodded "I figured if anyone could talk him out of it, it would be her" he said. I was about to say something but then I heard something and Ethan turned "I have to go there coming back" he said looking at me again "Percy, I know you think Luke's a bad guy, but underneath that he's a great guy, please try to help him" he begged me "Ethan I don't-"then he cut me off "Please" he said and I looked at him. I fought for a moment before signing "Fine I'll try" I said and he nodded "oh and one more thing Percy, your friends were here" he said and I was surprised "Really?" I asked and he nodded "I think there back in the labyrinth though" he said and I nodded "Good Luck Percy, you'll need it" he said and the image disappeared and I was left alone.

As I continued walking I thought about what Ethan said, about Luke not being that bad, I would like to believe that the Luke I first meet was still in there but it was hard. I thought about my friends that were here, and I still couldn't find them. Then I stopped and heard something, it was like a water fall. I fallowed the found until I saw trees and flowers, I didn't know wither this was an illusion or real. Apparently real because I almost tripped on a rout, as I continued walking I saw someone that I thought I would never see "Lord Pan" I said and he turned to me and he smiled "Welcome Percy Jackson, it's an honor" he said and I shook my head "No my lord it is I who should be honor" I said bowing and he smiled "Please rise Perseus" he said and I did "Lord Pan, my friend has been looking for you" I said and he nodded "Yes I know, he is a brave one Grover, that is why I chose him" he said and I was confused "chose him?" I asked and he smiled "please sit, you must be hungry" when he said that I didn't realize just how hungry I actually was. I sat down on a wooden chair and some bread and tea popped out of nowhere "I hope jasmine tea and banana bread will be ok?" he asked and I nodded and took a bight out of the bread and was amazed "this is really good lord Pan" I said and "Well I'm glad you like it" after that we continued to talk. We talked about plants and nature itself, thankfully being raised by the goddess of spring and harvest pays of, after a while he asked me a wired question "do you know of the ice king, sky king, forest queen and chaos king?" he asked "Um no sir, I haven't" I said "Why?" I asked "They were just like me, they ruled over the snow, sky, forest, and the essence of all" he said "Are they gone?" I asked and he looked at me "Yes and no, the died over the century's but the fate's themselves said they would one day return to the world" he said "I don't understand, I thought when gods die their just gone" I said.

He shook his head "No my young demigod, they were killed in battle, the fought to protected us" he said "And beside they could never fade" he said "What do you mean?" I asked "tell me this when you have a winters day what do you wish for?" he asked "Snow" I said "and the sky, what would we do without it?" he asked "um we would probably die" I said and he nodded "and the forest, what would happen if it were destroyed?" he asked "we would most likely die of lack of oxygen" I said and he nodded "And if we lost our essence, the very thing that makes us, us what would happen?" he asked "we would be living in a world if lies" I said and he nodded. Then he looked at his dodo bird who was humming "they cannot die Percy, as long as people, animals or anything in general needs them they'll be there" he said and I looked down. Then I thought of a question "Lord Pan if you don't mind me asking, how'd they die?" I asked and he frowned "They won the battle but they lost their will to life" he said "What do you mean?" I asked "They were happy with the way they lived, in fact they have been around since the time of the giants, but they never had the light" he said "light?" I asked and he nodded "the one thing that makes us want to live, the thing we live to fight for, they…. They never had one so they died" he said and I felt kind of sad in fact I think I was crying. I rubbed the tears away "I'm sorry lord Pan I don't know why I'm crying" I said "it is fine, you will learn soon enough" he said and before I could asked he looked at the other direction "your friends ate finally here, shall we go great them?" he asked and I nodded standing up and fallowing him.

After pan sat down he smiled and nodded at me and looked at the opening. That's when I saw my friends: Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Annabeth and….Nico. When Grover saw Pan he kneeled "Lord Pan!" The god smiled kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes. "Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you" he said "I...got lost," Grover apologized. Pan laughed. It was a wonderful sound, like the first breeze of springtime, filling the whole cavern with hope. The tiger-wolf sighed and rested his head on the god's knee. The dodo bird pecked affectionately at the god's hooves, making a strange sound in the back of its bill most likely 'it's a small world after all' Still, Pan was tired. His whole form shimmered and I know why.

I noticed the other were kneeling. They had awed looks on their face. "This is the most beautiful place!" Annabeth said. "It's better than any building ever designed." She said "I am glad you like it, dear," Pan said. "It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed...for a little longer." He said "My lord," Grover said, "please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair. "You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well especially from what your friend told me" he said and Annabeth and Rachel looked surprise "Friend wait do you mean Percy?" Annabeth asked and Pan nodded asking me to come over and I did. They all gasped when they saw me "Percy, you're alright!" Annabeth said and I nodded. That's when I felt both Annabeth and Rachel hugging me "Thank goodness you're alright" Rachel said and I hugged them both "yah I'm fine, I found the back door to this place and me and lord Pan were talking" I said and they nodded. Once they let go Tyson gave me a bear hug "Yah Percy not eaten by monsters" he said and I laughed "thanks for the confidence Tyson" I said and he let go. Then Grover hugged me "Glad you're ok" he said "Right back at you G-man" I said. Then finally Nico who was just staring at me looked at pan who nodded and I thanked him before taking Nico away. Once we were back at the pavilion I as at earlier I looked at him "Are you ok?" I asked "Am I ok, you stayed behind in this place and wondered around and you're asking if I'm ok?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled "Yeah I'm ok a little shaken but ok" he said and I nodded.

I signed "Nico, I have to know, is Kronos back?" I asked and he nodded "yeah he's back, Annabeth was devastated because Kronos was using Luke's body" he said and I looked down. So Ethan was right I looked back at him and smiled "Well at least I'm glad all of you are ok" I said and he hugged me "I'm glad you're ok" he said and I hugged back. After a while everything went black "Pan" I said and Nico nodded "He has past" he said and we went back to the other's. When we got there Grover looked miserable "He's gone?" I asked and he nodded. He looked at me "we have to go back to camp, I must tell them the lord Pan is gone" he said and I nodded and we mad our way back out.

**ok sorry this chapter's short but I thought this could help you guess think, so enjoy!**

**Ps no bad reviews please or I will take I off. **


	28. end of one thing and start of another

The end of one adventure and the start of another

Distance was shorter in the Labyrinth. Still, by the time Rachel got us back to Times Square, I felt like we'd pretty much run all the way from New Mexico. We climbed out of the Marriott basement and stood on the sidewalk in the bright summer daylight, squinting at the traffic and crowds. I couldn't decide which seemed less real - New York or the crystal cave where I'd watched a god die. I led the way into an alley, where I could get a nice echo. Then I whistled as loud as I could, five times. A minute later, Rachel gasped. "They're beautiful!" A flock of pegasi descended from the sky, swooping between the skyscrapers. Blackjack was in the lead, followed by four of his white friends.

**Yo, boss!** He spoke in my mind. **You lived! **"Yeah," I told him. "I'm lucky that way. Listen, we need a ride to camp quick." I said. **That's my specialty! Oh man, you got that Cyclops with you? Yo, Guido! How's your back holding up? **The Pegasus Guido groaned and complained, but eventually he agreed to carry Tyson. Everybody started saddling up - except Rachel "Well," she told me, "I guess this is it." I nodded uncomfortably. We both knew she couldn't go to camp. I glanced at Annabeth, who was pretending to be very busy with her Pegasus "Thanks, Rachel," I said. "We couldn't have done it without you." I told her "I wouldn't have missed it. I mean, except for almost dying, and Pan..." Her voice faltered "He said something about your father," I remembered. "What did he mean?" Rachel twisted the strap on her backpack. "My dad...My dad's job. He's kind of a famous businessman." H said "You mean...you're rich?" I asked "Well, yeah." She said "So that's how you got the chauffeur to help us? You just said your dad's name and -" then she cut me off "Yes," Rachel cut me off. "Percy...my dad's a land developer. He flies all over the world, looking for tracts of undeveloped land." She took a shaky breath. "The wild. He - he buys it up. I hate it, but he plows it down and builds ugly subdivisions and shopping centers. And now that I've seen Pan...Pan's death -" then I cut her off "Hey, you can't blame yourself for that." I told her "You don't know the worst of it. I - I don't like to talk about my family. I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She said "No," I said. "It's cool. Look, Rachel, you did awesome. You led us through the maze. You were so brave. That's the only thing I'm going to judge you on. I don't care what your dad does."

Rachel looked at me gratefully. "Well...if you ever feel like hanging out with a mortal again...you could call me or something." She said "I don't know Rachel, I've never really been one for hanging out, I mean I could try" I said "I mean...I'd like that," I said "My number's not in the book," she said "I've got it." I told her "Still on your hand? No way." She said and I smiled "No. I kinda...memorized it." Her smile came back slowly, but a lot happier. "See you later, Percy Jackson. Go save the world for me, okay?" She walked off down Seventh Avenue and disappeared into the crowds.

When I got back to the horses. Nico was having trouble. His Pegasus kept shying away from him, reluctant to let him mount **He smells like dead people!** The Pegasus complained **Hey now, **Blackjack said**. Come on, Porkpie. Lotsa demigods smell weird. It ain't their fault. Oh - uh, I didn't mean you, boss. **"Go without me!" Nico said. "I don't want to go back to that camp anyway." He said "Nico," I said, "we need your help." I told him and he looked at me but he still glared at Annabeth. I sighed and pulled him to the side "What's really the problem Nico?" I asked and he glared at the floor "I just don't like being around people, especially those two girls" he said "You mean, Rachel and Annabeth?" I asked and he nodded slowly. I took me a minute before I realized something "Your jealous, aren't you?" I asked smiling and I saw him blush "N-no I'm not" he said "That's why you keep glaring at those two, you think of them as rivals for me" I said and he just blushed harder. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead which just got him to blush harder "Nico I told you after this quest I would tell you something, but you know I want to come over my home when it's my birthday" I said and he looked confused "Why?" he asked "because it's the only place I know were we can talk privately" I said and he nodded "Now, will you please come with us" I asked and he nodded "fine but I'm not staying" and we left. We shot into the air, and soon we were over the East river with Long Island spread out before us.

We landed in the middle of the cabin area and were immediately met by Chiron, the potbellied satyr Silenus, and a couple of Apollo cabin archers. Chiron raised an eyebrow when he saw Nico, but if I expected him to be surprised by our latest news about Quintus being Daedalus, or Kronos rising, I was mistaken "I feared as much," Chiron said. "We must hurry. Hopefully you have slowed down the Titan lord, but his vanguard will still be coming through. They will be anxious for blood. Most of our defenders are already in place. Come!" he said "Wait a moment," Silenus demanded. "What of the search for Pan? You are almost three weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searcher's license is revoked!"

Grover took a deep breath. He stood up straight and looked Silenus in the eye. "Searcher's licenses don't matter anymore. The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit." He said "What?" Silenus's face turned bright red. "Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!" he yelled "It's true," I said. "We were there when he died. All of us." I told him "Impossible! You are all liars! Nature-destroyers!" I was so close to wanting to hit this old goat but Chiron studied Grover's face. "We will speak of this later." He said "We will speak of it now!" Silenus said. "We must deal with this -" then he was cut off "Silenus," Chiron cut in. "My camp is under attack. The matter of Pan has waited two thousand years. I fear it will have to wait a bit longer. Assuming we are still here this evening." And on that happy note, he readied his bow and galloped toward the woods, leaving us to follow as best we could.

Ok because I don't want to bore you with details and because my hand his cramping me right know I'll make this short. We started fighting and we where close to winning but then they turned the tides. Thankfully Daedalus, Mrs. O'Leary and the hundred hand one came to our aid and Grove did this scream that was very important because that helped us win, of course we lost so many but we managed to bet them. Especially after Daedalus sacrificed himself to close the labyrinth for good. You know I still wonder about that thing that lead me to Ethan and Pan, was it still there or did it leave. So many questions so little time. However before Daedalus died he gave a laptop to Annabeth and mad me Mrs. O'Leary official guardian. Now it was time to clean up, we had to lee and caster died, Casters twin brother Pollux tried to say a few words put it hurt him too much. After that the counsel held there meeting needless to say Grover won, now he's going to spread the word of Pan to everyone. Annabeth has said he's grown up and I couldn't help but agree.

Of course Mr. D was back and he agreed with Grover, let's just say the counsel wasn't happy with it. I also learned that Grover used panic and power that Pan used a long time ago. After that we all helped clean up, but while we were I was thinking about what Pan had told me 'There once was four rulers of snow, sky, forest, and essence' it was strange Aunt Athena never told me about them, maybe I could asked her this year. After dinner I saw Nico leave so I fallowed him, when I caught up with him I saw he was talking with Bianca. I smiled at him, after all this they both disserve to have peace of mind. When Bianca left Nico turned around and was surprised to see me "Percy, what are you doing here?" he asked and I smiled "Just thought I check up on you, wondering where your going next" I said and he looked down "Well you did say you were leavening after this right?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah, it's just-" the I cut him off "You don't feel like you belong here. Yah you told me before" I said and he looked down "Lesson Nico, I'm not going to stop you if you want to go, then go but I still want you to come over on my birthday I need to tell you something important" I said and he nodded "But I must ask, what are you going to do?" I asked and he looked at me "I'm going to see if I can find out about my past, like who brought us there and why we never had any memory's past the year we left" he said "Wouldn't we all" I said and that surprised me even Nico was confused "What do you mean?" he asked "I-I don't know, I don't even know why I said that" I said. Then I shook my head "We'll anyway good luck Nico, and remember' I said and he nodded then he was about to leave. I was wondering how long it was going to take to remember something, then I saw him stop and turned around "Um when is your Birthday?" he asked and I laughed "August 18, it's a cabin near the beach" I said and he nodded "Oh and one more thing" I said throwing him something. He caught it and was surprised "Tyson found it, thought you might want it" I said and he frowned "I don't play this anymore Percy" he said and I smiled "Nico, even if you grow older you should still enjoy being a kid" I said. He looked at it and put it in his pocket and then started leaving.

At ten o'clock I stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill. I'd made arrangements to leave Mrs. O'Leary at camp, where Chiron promised she'd be looked after. Tyson and I would take turns visiting her during the year. Annabeth said she would tend to Chiron until his leg was fully recovered, and keep studying Daedalus's laptop, which had engrossed her for the last two months. Then she would head back to her father's place in San Francisco "There's a private school out there that I'll be going to," she said. "I'll probably hate it, but..." she shrugged "Yeah, well, call me, okay?" she said "Sure," she said half-heartedly "I'll keep my eyes open for..."There it was again. Luke. She couldn't even say his name without opening up a huge box of hurt and worry and anger "Annabeth please, can you tell me the rest of the prophecy?" I askew she fixed her eyes on the woods in the distance, but she didn't say anything. "You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze," I remembered. "The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise. We raised a lot of the dead. We saved Ethan Nakamura, who turned out to be a traitor. We raised the spirit of Pan, the lost one."

Annabeth shook her head like she wanted me to stop.

"You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand," I pressed on. "That wasn't Minos. It was Nico. By choosing to be on our side, he saved us. And the child of Athena's final stand - that was Daedalus."

"Percy - "

"Destroy with a hero's final breath. That makes sense now. Daedalus died to destroy the Labyrinth. But what was the last -" then she cut him off "And lose a love to worse than death." Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "That was the last line, Percy. Are you happy now?" The sun seemed colder than it had a moment ago. "Oh, So Luke -" I was about to say but she cut me off "Percy, I didn't know who the prophecy was talking about. I - I didn't know if..." She faltered helplessly. "Luke and I - for years, he was the only one who really cared about me. I thought..." Before she could continue, a sparkle of light appeared next to us, like someone had opened a gold curtain in the air "You have nothing to apologize for, my dear." Standing on the hill was a tall woman in a white dress, her dark hair braided over her shoulder "Hera," Annabeth said. The goddess smiled. "You found the answers, as I knew you would. Your quest was a success" she said and that annoyed me "A success?" Annabeth said. "Luke is gone. Daedalus is dead. Pan is dead. How is that -" then she was cut off "Our family is safe," Hera insisted. "Those others are better gone, my dear. I am proud of you."

I balled my fists. I couldn't believe she was saying this "You're the one who paid Geryon to let us through the ranch, weren't you?" Hera shrugged. Her dress shimmered in rainbow colors. "I wanted to speed you on your way" she said annoying me again "But you didn't care about Nice did you. You were happy to see him turned over to the Titans" I told her "Oh, please." Hera waved her hand dismissively. "The son of Hades said it himself. No one wants him around. He does not belong" she said and I growled "Hephaestus was right, you only care about your perfect family, not real people" her eyes turned dangerously bright. "Watch yourself, son of Poseidon. I guided you more than you know in the maze. I let your arrow fly straight. I sent you to Calypso's island. I opened the way to the Titan's mountain. Annabeth, my dear, surely you see how I've helped. I would welcome a sacrifice for my efforts" Annabeth stood still as a statue. She could've said thank you. She could've promised to throw some barbecue on the brazier for Hera and forget the whole thing. But she clenched her jaw stubbornly. She looked just the way she had when she'd faced the Sphinx - like she wasn't going to accept an easy answer, even if it got her in serious trouble. I realized that was one of the things I liked best about Annabeth "Percy is right." she turned her back on the goddess. "You're the one who doesn't belong, Queen Hera. So next time, thanks...but no thanks" Hera's sneer was worse than an empousa's. Her form began to glow. "You will regret this insult, Annabeth. You will regret this very much."

I averted my eyes as the goddess turned into her true divine form and disappeared in a blaze of light. The hilltop was peaceful again. Over at the pine tree, Peleus the dragon dozed under the Golden Fleece as if nothing had happened "I'm sorry," Annabeth told me. "I - I should get back. I'll keep in touch" she said "Listen, Annabeth -" I thought about Mount St. Helens, Calypso's Island, Luke and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and how suddenly everything had gotten so complicated. I signed "well I better be going, I have a long walk ahead of me" I said "why don't you ask Argus to drive you?" she asked "that takes the fun from it" I said and she nodded. I smiled at her and started walking home "Take care, Seaweed Brain" she said and I waved at her and left.

Two days later it was my birthday. I never advertised the date, because it always fell right after camp, so none of my camp friends could usually come, and I didn't have that many mortal friends. Besides, getting older didn't seem like anything to celebrate since I'd gotten the big prophecy about me destroying or saving the world when I turned sixteen. Now I was turning fifteen. I was running out of time. My family was actually here: my Aunts, Persephone, Demeter, Athena my uncle Hades and mom and dad, mom even brought Thalia and Phew and of course Tyson was there. Demeter even baked a cake (Ok it was actually Persephone put that's just between us) it felt like a normal birthday Aunt Demeter and uncle Hades were fighting and Aunt Athena and dad were arguing. I was talking to Thalia while Persephone was trying to stop her husband and mother from fighting too much and mom tried to stop Athena and dad and Phe was just watching. Pyre just stopped by to say happy birthday before having to leave again. While the other where doing something else I told Thalia about the quest we had I even mentioned Bianca. Thalia smiled at that "I'm glad she was there, you know if I was being honest I haven't really taken this hat off, unless to sleep or shower" she said and I smiled at her" don't worry Thalia I'm sure she'll be reborn and you'll be able to find her again" I reinserted her and she nodded "here's hoping" she raised a cup of soda and I raised mine and we toasted. After that she asked a question "so is this always how your birthdays are like?" she asked and I nodded "some are better than other but can't complain I love all of them I wouldn't want them to change" I said and she nodded "good, because if this is how it's like I'm totally coming every year" she said and I laughed and nodded "I would like that cus" I said and she smiled and we joins the others but I knew deep down Thalia she was thinking about Luke. 

Dad took me over to the side to talk to me "Are you all right, my boy?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess." I said "I heard stories," Poseidon said. "But I wanted to hear it directly from you. Tell me everything." So I did. It was kind of disconcerting, because Poseidon listened so intently. His eyes never left my face. His expression didn't change the whole time I talked. When I was done, he nodded slowly "So Kronos is indeed back. It will not be long before full war is upon us" He said "What about Luke?" I asked. "Is he really gone?" I asked "I don't know, Percy. It is most disturbing" He said "But his body is mortal would Kronos kill him from the inside?" I asked and he nodded "normally yes that should have killed the boy's body but there is something different about Luke, my boy. I don't know how he was prepared to host the Titan's soul, but he will not be easily killed. And yet, I fear he must be killed if we are to send Kronos back to the pit. I will have to think on this. Unfortunately, I have other problems of my own" I remembered what Tyson had told me at the beginning of the summer. "The old sea gods?" I asked "Indeed. The battle came first to me, Percy. In fact, I cannot stay long. Even now the ocean is at war with itself. It is all I can do to keep hurricanes and typhoons from destroying your surface world, the fighting is so intense" he said "then let me come down there," I said. "Let me help." I said and Poseidon's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Not yet, my boy. I sense you will be needed here. Which reminds me..." He brought out a sand dollar and pressed it into my hand. "Your birthday present. Spend it wisely" he said and I smiled "Thanks dad" I said and he nodded.

Then I remembered something "Dad, when I was in the maze, I met Antaeus. He said...well, he said he was your favorite son. He decorated his arena with skulls and-" then he cut me off "He dedicated them to me," Poseidon supplied. "And you are wondering how someone could do something so horrible in my name." I nodded uncomfortably. Poseidon put his weathered hand on my shoulder. "Percy, lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods. That does not mean we gods approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names...well, it usually says more about them than it does about us. And you, Percy, are my favorite son" He smiled, and at that moment, just being in the kitchen with him was the best birthday present I ever got. Then he said he had to leave so I gave him a hug and he returned it then he left. 

Soon everyone started leaving but they made sure to say good luck and to be careful, mom, Thalia and Phew were the last to leave Phe and Thalia hugged me and waited outside and mom hugged me "please be careful next summer Percy war is coming and I would like to see you at the end of all this" she said and I hugged her back "I promise mom, just as long as you and the other's do the same" I said and she smiled at me and kissed my forehead "See you later Percy" she said and I nodded "See you later mom" then she left and I knew I would see all of them next summer when we win the war.

I sat down on the couch and took off my camp half blood necklace that had three beads and one charm. The first bead was of my father's Triton, the second was of the golden flees and third was of a maze, in honor of the battle of the labyrinth (ironic, right) and the charm was of the moon from mom as thanks for saving her. I signed as I put it down, I patted my pockets and emptied out my stuff - Riptide, a Kleenex, my apartment key. Then I patted my shirt pocket and felt a small lump. I hadn't even realized it, but I was wearing the white cotton shirt Calypso had given me on Ogygia. I brought out a little piece of cloth, unwrapped it, and found the clipping of moonlace. It was a tiny sprig, shriveled up after two months, but I could still smell the faint scent of the enchanted garden. It made me sad.

I remembered Calypso's last request of me: Plant a garden near your home for me, will you I'm sure your mother would love it, I went outside and planted it in an empty space were Aunt Persephone had planted a while back. In the spring she usually filled it with flowers. It was a clear night. The moon was full over. I planted the dried sprig of moonlace carefully in the dirt and sprinkled a little nectar on it from my camp canteen. Nothing happened at first. Then, as I watched, a tiny silver plant sprang out of the soil - a baby moonlace, growing in the warm summer night. I smiled at it "May you live a long life" I said then went back inside. After a while of silence o heard a voice "Nice place" he said and I knew it was Nico I smiled "your late" I said and he signed "well sorry if it's hard for me to find a cabin on the beach" he said "Well before we get started I should ask, would you like some cake?" I asked and he looked like he was about to say no until he actually saw it then stopped "um maybe just a little piece" he said and I smiled giving him one. While he was eating I noticed he'd grown about an inch taller over the last couple of months. His hair was a shaggy black mess. He wore a black T-shirt, black jeans, and a new silver ring shaped like a skull. His Stygian iron sword hung at his side "So I've done some exploring, thought you'd like to know, Daedalus got his punishment" he said "so you saw him?" I asked and Nico nodded "Minos wanted to boil him in cheese fondue for an eternity, but my father had other ideas. Daedalus will be building overpasses and exit ramps in Asphodel for all time. It'll help ease the traffic congestion. Truthfully, I think the old guy is pretty happy with that. He's still building. Still creating. And he gets to see his son and Perdix on the weekends" he said "That's good" I said and then he looked at me with those beautiful dark eyes of his, I'm serious I have got to stop doing that, "Percy besides you asking me here there's actually another reason. I've found out some things. I want to make you an offer" he said "What?" I asked "The way to beat Luke, If I'm right, it's the only way you'll stand a chance" I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm listening" I said and he told me his plane.

After he was done explaining his plan I was surprised "Nico you know that's dangerous right I could die" I said "Trust me Percy I don't like it ether but, it may be the only chance we have" he said. I looked down "I'll think about it" I said and he nodded "so what did you want to tell me?" he asked and I blushed. I signed and looked at him "Nico it's about the locket I gave you" I said and he frowned "your not asking me to give it back are you?" he asked and I could hear hurt in his voice. I shook my head "No it's all your Nico" I said and he signed "oh good…I mean oh ok" he said blushing and I smiled at him "it's just I need to tell you the full story about these" I said and he looked at me. Then I began to tell him that I just found out about this on my quest for Artemis and this quest and he nodded and I continued "Well you see these lockets are really old and they have this power to it, you know how mine has your dad's symbol and your has my dad's symbol?" I asked and he nodded "Yah it was weird one minute there was nothing then it showed up" he said "you promise not to freak out when I tell you?" I asked and be nodded "Well there actually clues to find someone" I said and he was confused "Finding who?" he asked "Your soul mate" I said "What?" he asked "your soul mate" I said again "What?" Nico asked "Your soul mate" I said blushing and then he blushed "Oh…" he said blushing to "Um maybe I should give this back to you than" he said about to take it off but I stopped him "No Nico, if you weren't meant to wear the locket it would have left a long time ago" I said and he's blush got darker "So.. What you mean is" then I nodded "Yep, you're my soul mate Nico" I said and he looked down "can you give me a moment?" he asked and I nodded before he went outside. After a couple of minutes I hear "YES THANK YOU GODS!" Nico yelled and I smiled at him "he's such a goof ball" I said and he walked back in and sat down.

He signed "So do you like me?" he asked and I smiled more "Of course I do why would I have given you the locket if I didn't" I said and he nodded "ok" he said. I signed and grabbed his hand "well we might as well do it properly" I said and he was confused "Nico di Angelo will you do me the honor of going out with me?" I asked and he blushed "Wait your asking me out on a date, me?" he asked and I smiled "I don't know anyone else by the name Nico Di Angelo" I said and he was still shocked "Lesson if you don't want to you don't have to-" but then he knocked me over "Are you crazy, why would I say no, I would love to go out with you!" he said smiling and I smiled "That's great but um… can you please get off of me now?" I asked and he blushed "oh, right sorry" he said helping me up. Once we were both standing he hugged me and I couldn't help but return it. Once we were done we separated and I saw Nico was crying "Nico, what's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head "Nothing I'm just so, so happy right now" he said and I smiled and brushed the tears away "you make me happy Nico" I said and he laughed "Hey we just started dating don't go cheese on me yet" he said and I laughed "Alright" I said then he yawned "you tired?" I asked "just a little bight" he said "why don't you stay over, it can be just like the first time you came to camp" I said and he looked shocked but then smiled "I would like that" he said and I nodded and we went to bed and don't worry I didn't do anything he's only eleven I wasn't going to do anything we didn't even kiss I couldn't complain though this was good for me right now. I didn't know what was going to happen next summer, but as long as I had my friends and Nico, I knew I could face anything.


	29. The true biginning

This true beginning

I was sitting on a tree branch looking at the sky and watching the clouds go by and just waiting for the war to begin. I know what you're thinking, why on earth are you waiting for war, right? Well I knew this day was coming since I was twelve and I have been on quest to try and prevent it. My first quest was to retrieve the uncle that hates me's master bolt I also had to clear my uncle Hades name and bring back his helm of darkness. The next one was to bring back the golden flees for Thalia's tree to protect the camp, third one was to save my adoptive mother Artemis from Atlas, then we had to go into a Labyrinth and find Daedalus. Now we're here, of course my school year wasn't the same…Ok I actually didn't have school at all because me teachers/ family were fighting already. Oh though Aunt Athena did send homework whenever she could so I was ok. Also I was hanging out with Nico whenever he was around, of course he's been around a lot since we started dating last August, though between you and me he's disappointed that I've never actually kissed him, sure I've kissed him on the head and check and he's done the same but he still wishes I would actually kiss him. I said when he least expects it I'll kiss him, but that still hasn't happen.

I signed and climbed down and started walking back inside. I told Annabeth about Nico and I the day after I asked him out; of course she was happy for me and to not screw it up. I wanted to tell Rachel, because I knew she liked me more then a friend and I told Nico about it because we both promised no secrets between each other (Well…try to anyway). When I did tell him he wasn't happy about, sometimes I wonder if he tries to plan death out for people who even think of me more then a friend. I shooked my head and smiled, even if that thought annoyed me and that he should know I'll never love anyone besides him but I found it cute the way he looks annoyed at girls that try to flirt with me. Anyway as I started drinking some water I heard a loud bang on my roof "I guess it's time" I said and walked out. When I made it outside blackjack landed on the sand** 'Yo boss nice house' **blackjack said "thanks, I hope you didn't brake anything up there" I said then I looked at Charles Beckendorf senior counselor of the Hephaestus cabin "So ready to go?" he asked "As ready as I'll ever be" said getting on Blackjack and we flew off.

As we got closer to the ship I told blackjack to leave us and leave, he hesitated but left. Before me and Beckendorf went in he looked at a picture of Selina Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite, they became a couple last summer. Of course all of us knew the two liked each other but they were clueless. However we were all still happy when they did start going out "We'll make it back" I told him but he did look so sure, but he smiled "of course, now come on and let's blow Kronos back to tiny little pieces" he said and I nodded and we went in.Finally we came to a metal hatch. Beckendorf mouthed the words "engine room." It was locked, but Beckendorf pulled some chain cutters out of his bag and split the bolt like it was made of butter. Inside, a row of yellow turbines the size of grain silos churned and hummed. Pressure gauges and computer terminals lined the opposite wall. A telkhine was hunched over a console, but he was so involved with his work, he didn't notice us. He was about five feet tall, with slick black seal fur and stubby little feet. He had the head of a Doberman, but his clawed hands were almost human. He growled and muttered as he tapped on his keyboard.

I stepped forward, and he tensed, probably smelling something was wrong. He leaped sideways toward a big red alarm button, but I blocked his path. He hissed and lunged at me, but one slice of Riptide, and he exploded into dust "One down," Beckendorf said. "About five thousand to go." He tossed me a jar of thick green liquid - Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world. Then he threw me another essential tool of demigod heroes - duct tape "Slap that one on the console," he said. "I'll get the turbines." We went to work. The room was hot and humid, and in no time we were drenched in sweat. The boat kept chugging along. Being the son of Poseidon and all, I have perfect bearings at sea. Don't ask me how, but I could tell we were at 40.19 North, 71.90 West, making eighteen knots, which meant the ship would arrive in New York Harbor by dawn. This would be our only chance to stop it.

I had just attached a second jar of Greek fire to the control panels when I heard the pounding of feet on metal steps - so many creatures coming down the stairwell I could hear them over the engines. Not a good sign. I locked eyes with Beckendorf. "How much longer?" I asked "Too long." He tapped his watch, which was our remote control detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. Ten more minutes at least." Judging from the sound of the footsteps, we had about ten seconds "I'll distract them," I said. "Meet you at the rendezvous point" I said "Percy -" then I cut him off "Wish me luck." He looked like he wanted to argue. The whole idea had been to get in and out without being spotted. But we were going to have to improvise "Good luck," he said.

I charged out the door.

A half dozen telkhines were tromping down the stairs. I cut through them with Riptide faster than they could yelp. I kept climbing - past another telkhine, who was so startled he dropped his Lil' Demons lunch box. I left him alive - partly because his lunch box was cool, partly so he could raise the alarm and hopefully get his friends to follow me rather than head toward the engine room. I burst through a door onto deck six and kept running. I'm sure the carpeted hall had once been very plush, but over the last three years of monster occupation the wallpaper, carpet, and stateroom doors had been clawed up and slimed so it looked like the inside of a dragon's throat (and yes, unfortunately, I speak from experience).

Back on my first visit to the Princess Andromeda, my old enemy Luke had kept some dazed tourists on board for show, shrouded in Mist so they didn't realize they were on a monster-infested ship. Now I didn't see any sign of tourists. I hated to think what had happened to them, but I kind of doubted they'd been allowed to go home with their bingo winnings.

I reached the promenade, a big shopping mall that took up the whole middle of the ship, and I stopped cold. In the middle of the courtyard stood a fountain. And in the fountain squatted a giant crab. I'm not talking "giant" like $7.99 all-you-can-eat Alaskan king crab. I'm talking giant like bigger than the fountain. The monster rose ten feet out of the water. Its shell was mottled blue and green, its pincers longer than my body. If you've ever seen a crab's mouth, all foamy and gross with whiskers and snapping bits, you can imagine this one didn't look any better blown up to billboard size. Its beady black eyes glared at me, and I could see intelligence in them - and hate. The fact that I was the son of the sea god was not going to win me any points with this thing "FFFFffffff," it hissed, sea foam dripping from its mouth. The smell coming off it was like a garbage can full of fish sticks that had been sitting in the sun all week. Alarms blared. Soon I was going to have lots of company and I had to keep moving "Ok we can ether do this the easy way or the hard way, which is it going to be?" I asked and apparently he wanted the hard way. It scuttled out of the fountain and came straight at me, pincers snapping. 1 dove into a gift shop, plowing through a rack of T-shirts. A crab pincer smashed the glass walls to pieces and raked across the room. I dashed back outside, breathing heavily, but the crab turned and followed.

"There!" a voice said from a balcony above me. "Intruder!" If I'd wanted to create a distraction, I'd succeeded, but this was not where I wanted to fight. If I got pinned down in the center of the ship, I was crab chow. The demonic crustacean lunged at me. I sliced with Riptide, taking off the tip of its claw. It hissed and foamed, but didn't seem very hurt. I tried to remember what my dad told me about crabs. I think he said they had a soft under belly, the easy part is finding it the hard part is getting to it.

I glanced at the fountain, then at the marble floor, already slick from scuttling crab tracks. I held out my hand, concentrating on the water, and the fountain exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, three stories high, dousing the balconies and the elevators and the windows of the shops. The crab didn't care. It loved water. It came at me sideways, snapping and hissing, and I ran straight at it, screaming, just before we collided, I hit the ground baseball-style and slid on the wet marble floor straight under the creature. It was like sliding under a seven-ton armored vehicle. All the crab had to do was sit and squash me, but before it realized what was going on, I jabbed Riptide into the chink in its armor, let go of the hilt, and pushed myself out the backside. The monster shuddered and hissed. Its eyes dissolved. Its shell turned bright red as its insides evaporated. The empty shell clattered to the floor in a massive heap. I didn't have time to admire my handiwork. I ran for the nearest stairs while all around me monsters and demigods shouted orders and strapped on their weapons. I was empty-handed. Riptide, being magic, would appear in my pocket sooner or later, but for now it was stuck somewhere under the wreckage of the crab, and I had no time to retrieve it. In the elevator foyer on deck eight, a couple of dracaenae slithered across my path. From the waist up, they were women with green scaly skin, yellow eyes, and forked tongues. From the waist down, they had double snake trunks instead of legs. They held spears and weighted nets, and I knew from experience they could use them "What isss thisss?" one said. "A prize for Kronosss!"

I wasn't in the mood to play break-the-snake, but in front of me was a stand with a model of the ship, like a YOU ARE HERE display. I ripped the model off the pedestal and hurled it at the first iracaena. The boat smacked her in the face and she went down with the ship. I jumped over her, grabbed her friend's spear, and swung her around. She slammed into the elevator, and I kept running toward the front of the ship "Get him!" she screamed. Hellhounds bayed. An arrow from somewhere whizzed past my face and impaled itself in the mahogany-paneled wall of the stairwell. I didn't care - as long as I got the monsters away from the engine room and gave Beckendorf more time. As I was running up the stairwell, a kid charged down. He looked like he'd just woken up from a nap. His armor was half on. He drew his sword and yelled, "Kronos!" but he sounded more scared than angry. He couldn't have been more than twelve - about the same age I was when I'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

That thought depressed me. This kid was getting brainwashed - trained to hate the gods and lash out because he'd been born half Olympian. Kronos was using him, and yet the kid thought I was his enemy. No way was I going to hurt him. I didn't need a weapon for this. I stepped inside his strike and grabbed his wrist, slamming it against the wall. His sword clattered out of his hand "lesson if you want to live then I suggest you leave and the other" I told him. Then I shoved him down the stairs and sent him tumbling to the next floor.

I kept climbing.

Bad memories: a hallway ran past the cafeteria. Annabeth, my half brother Tyson, and I had sneaked through here three years ago on my first visit. I burst outside onto the main deck. Off the port bow, the sky was darkening from purple to black. A swimming pool glowed between two glass towers with more balconies and restaurant decks. The whole upper ship seemed eerily deserted. All I had to do was cross to the other side. Then I could take the staircase down to the helipad - our emergency rendezvous point. With any luck, Beckendorf would meet me there. We'd jump into the sea. My water powers would protect us both, and we'd detonate the charges from a quarter mile away.

I was halfway across the deck when the sound of a voice made me freeze. "You're late, Percy." Luke stood on the balcony above me, a smile on his scarred face. He wore jeans, a white T-shirt, and flip-flops, like he was just a normal college-age guy, but his eyes told the truth. They were solid gold "We've been expecting you for days." At first he sounded normal, like Luke. But then his face twitched. A shudder passed through his body as though he'd just drunk something really nasty. His voice became heavier, ancient, and powerful - the voice of the Titan lord Kronos. The words scraped down my spine like a knife blade. "Come, bow before me" He said and j rolled my eyes "Yeah, that'll happen," I muttered. Laistrygonian giants filed in on either side of the swimming pool as if they'd been waiting for a cue. Each was eight feet tall with tattooed arms, leather armor, and spiked clubs. Demigod archers appeared on the roof above Luke. Two hellhounds leaped down from the opposite balcony and snarled at me. Within seconds I was surrounded. A trap: there's no way they could've gotten into position so fast unless they'd known I was coming.

I looked up at Luke, and anger boiled inside me. I didn't know if Luke's consciousness was even still alive inside that body. Maybe, the way his voice had changed . . . or maybe it was just Kronos adapting to his new form. I told myself it didn't matter. Luke had been twisted and evil long before Kronos possessed him. A voice in my head said: I have to fight him eventually. Why not now? According to that big prophecy, I was supposed to make a choice that saved or destroyed the world when I was sixteen. That was only seven days away. Why not now? If I really had the power, what difference would a week make? I could end this threat right here by taking down Kronos. Hey, I'd fought monsters and gods before. As if reading my thoughts, Luke smiled. No, he was Kronos. I had to remember that "Come forward," he said. "If you dare." The crowd of monsters parted. I moved up the stairs, my heart pounding. I was sure somebody would stab me in the back, but they let me pass. I felt my pocket and found my pen waiting. I uncapped it, and Riptide grew into a sword.

Kronos's weapon appeared in his hands - a six-foot-long scythe, half Celestial bronze, half mortal steel. Just looking at the thing made my knees turn to Jell-O. But before I could change my mind, I charged. Time slowed down. I mean literally slowed down, because Kronos had that power. I felt like I was moving through syrup. My arms were so heavy, I could barely raise my sword. Kronos smiled, swirling his scythe at normal speed and waiting for me to creep toward my death. I tried to fight his magic. I concentrated on the sea around me - the source of my power. I'd gotten better at channeling it over the years, but now nothing seemed to happen. I took another slow step forward. Giants jeered. Dracaenae hissed with laughter.

Hey, ocean, I pleaded. Any day now would be good.

Suddenly there was a wrenching pain in my gut. The entire boat lurched sideways, throwing monsters off their feet. Four thousand gallons of salt water surged out of the swimming pool, dousing me and Kronos and everyone on the deck. The water revitalized me, breaking the time spell, and I lunged forward. I struck at Kronos, but I was still too slow. I made the mistake of looking at his face - Luke's face - a guy who was once my friend. As much as I hated him, it was hard to kill him. Kronos had no such hesitation. He sliced downward with his scythe. I leaped back, and the evil blade missed by an inch, cutting a gash in the deck right between my feet. I kicked Kronos in the chest. He stumbled backward, but he was heavier than Luke should've been. It was like kicking a refrigerator.

Kronos swung his scythe again. I intercepted with Riptide, but his strike was so powerful, my blade could only deflect it. The edge of the scythe shaved off my shirtsleeve and grazed my arm. It shouldn't have been a serious cut, but the entire side of my body exploded with pain. I remembered what a sea demon had once said about Kronos's scythe: Careful, fool. One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body. Now I understood what he meant. I wasn't just losing blood. I could feel my strength, my will, my identity draining away. I stumbled backward, switched my sword to my left hand, and lunged desperately. My blade should've run him through, but it deflected off his stomach like I was hitting solid marble. There was no way he should've survived that. Kronos laughed. "A poor performance, Percy Jackson. Luke tells me you were never his match at swordplay." My vision started to blur. I knew I didn't have much time. "Luke had a big head," I said. "But at least it was his head." I told him "A shame to kill you now," Kronos mused, "before the final plan unfolds. I would love to see the terror in your eyes when you realize how I will destroy Olympus." He said "You'll never get this boat to Manhattan." My arm was throbbing. Black spots danced in my vision "And why would that be?" Kronos's golden eyes glittered. His face - Luke's face - seemed like a mask, unnatural and lit from behind by some evil power. "Perhaps you are counting on your friend with the explosives?" He looked down at the pool and called, "Nakamura!"

A teenage guy in full Greek armor pushed through the crowd. His left eye was covered with a black patch. I knew him, of course: Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis. I'd saved his life in the Labyrinth last summer, and in return, he helped Kronos come back, I mean sure he did it for Luke, he said he wanted to try and save him but I'm guessing no luck also he's been my spy for Kronos since last year "Success, my lord," Ethan called and I saw his eye and he was trying to apologize "We found him just as we were told." He clapped his hands, and two giants lumbered forward, dragging Charles Beckendorf between them. My heart almost stopped. Beckendorf had a swollen eye and cuts all over his face and arms. His armor was gone and his shirt was nearly torn off "No!" I yelled. Beckendorf met my eyes. He glanced at his hand like he was trying to tell me something. His watch. They hadn't taken it yet, and that was the detonator. Was it possible the explosives were armed? Surely the monsters would've dismantled them right away "We found him amidships," one of the giants said, "trying to sneak to the engine room. Can we eat him now?" she asked "Soon." Kronos scowled at Ethan. "Are you sure he didn't set the explosives?" then I saw Ethan look at me and he blocked but I think it was a wink, I didn't know it's hard when you only have one eye "He was going toward the engine room, my lord." He said "How do you know that?" he asked "Er . . ." Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "He was heading in that direction. And he told us. His bag is still full of explosives."

Slowly, I began to understand. Beckendorf had fooled them and Ethan knew that. When he'd realized he was going to be captured, he turned to make it look like he was going the other way. He'd convinced them he hadn't made it to the engine room yet. The Greek fire might still be primed! But that didn't do us any good unless we could get off the ship and detonate it. Kronos hesitated. Buy the story, I prayed. The pain in my arm was so bad now I could barely stand "Open his bag," Kronos ordered. One of the giants ripped the explosives satchel from Beckendorf's shoulders. He peered inside, grunted, and turned it upside down. Panicked monsters surged backward. If the bag really had been full of Greek fire jars, we would've all blown up. But what fell out were a dozen cans of peaches. I could hear Kronos breathing, trying to control his anger "Did you, perhaps," he said, "capture this demigod near the galley?" Ethan turned pale and scared "Um -" then Kronos cut him off "And did you, perhaps, send someone to actually CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM?" Ethan scrambled back in terror, then turned on his heels and ran I wanted to yell out stop but it was too late he was gone.

I cursed silently. Now we had only minutes before the bombs were disarmed. I caught Beckendorf's eyes again and asked a silent question, hoping he would understand: How long? He cupped his fingers and thumb, making a circle. Zero. There was no delay on the timer at all. If he managed to press the detonator button, the ship would blow at once. We'd never be able to get far enough away before using it. The monsters would kill us first, or disarm the explosives, or both. Kronos turned toward me with a crooked smile. "You'll have to excuse my incompetent help, Percy Jackson. But it doesn't matter. We have you now. We've known you were coming for weeks." He held out his hand and dangled a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm - the Titan lord's symbol. The wound in my arm was sapping my ability to think, but I muttered, "Communication device . . . spy at camp." Kronos chuckled. "You can't count on friends. They will always let you down. Luke learned that lesson the hard way. Now drop your sword and surrender to me, or your friend dies."

I swallowed. One of the giants had his hand around Beckendorf's neck. I was in no shape to rescue him, and even if I tried, he would die before I got there. We both would. Beckendorf mouthed one word: Go. I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him. The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowly - toward the watch on his right wrist.

I wanted to scream, NO!

Then down by the swimming pool, one of the dracaenae hissed, "What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?" Beckendorf closed eyes tight and brought his hand up to his watch. I had no choice. I threw my sword like a javelin at Kronos. It bounced harmlessly off his chest, but it did startle him. I pushed through a crowd of monsters and jumped off the side of the ship - toward the water a hundred feet below. I heard rumbling deep in the ship. Monsters yelled at me from above. A spear sailed past my ear. An arrow pierced my thigh, but I barely had time to register the pain. I plunged into the sea and willed the currents to take me far, far away - a hundred yards, two hundred yards. Even from that distance, the explosion shook the world. Heat seared the back of my head. The Princess Andromeda blew up from both sides, a massive fireball of green flame roiling into the dark sky, consuming everything.

Beckendorf and Ethan, I thought.

Then I blacked out and sank like an anchor toward the bottom of the sea.

Ok so here's what happened next I had this dream the thing is, they're never just dreams. They've got to be visions, omens, and all that other mystical stuff that makes my brain hurt.

I dreamed I was in a dark palace at the top of a mountain. Unfortunately, I recognized it: the palace of the Titans on top of Mount Othrys, otherwise known as Mount Tamalpais, in California. The main pavilion was open to the night, ringed with black Greek columns and statues of the Titans. Torchlight glowed against the black marble floor. In the center of the room, an armored giant struggled under the weight of a swirling funnel cloud - Atlas, holding up the sky. Two other giant men stood nearby over a bronze brazier, studying images in the flames "Quite an explosion," one said. He wore black armor studded with silver dots like a starry night. His face was covered in a war helm with a ram's horn curling on either side "It doesn't matter," the other said. This Titan was dressed in gold robes, with golden eyes like Kronos. His entire body glowed. He reminded me of Apollo, God of the Sun, except the Titan's light was harsher, and his expression crueler. "The gods have answered the challenge. Soon they will be destroyed."

The images in the fire were hard to make out: storms, buildings crumbling, mortals screaming in terror "I will go east to marshal our forces," the golden Titan said. "Krios, you shall remain and guard Mount Othrys" The ram horn dude grunted. "I always get the stupid jobs. Lord of the South. Lord of Constellations. Now I get to babysit Atlas while you have all the fun." Under the whirlwind of clouds, Atlas bellowed in agony, "Let me out, curse you! I am your greatest warrior. Take my burden so I may fight!" he yelled "Quiet!" the golden Titan roared. "You had your chance, Atlas. You failed. Kronos likes you just where you are. As for you, Krios, do your duty" he said "And if you need more warriors?" Krios asked. "Our treacherous nephew in the tuxedo will not do you much good in a fight." The golden Titan laughed. "Don't worry about him. Besides, the gods can barely handle our first little challenge. They have no idea how many others we have in store. Mark my words, in a few days' time, Olympus will be in ruins, and we will meet here again to celebrate the dawn of the Sixth Age!"

The golden Titan erupted into flames and disappeared "Oh, sure," Krios grumbled. "He gets to erupt into flames. I get to wear these stupid ram's horns" The scene shifted. Now I was outside the pavilion, hiding in the shadows of a Greek column. A boy stood next to me, eavesdropping on the Titans. He had dark silky hair, pale skin, and dark clothes - my boyfriend Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. He looked straight at me, his expression grim. "You see, Percy?" he whispered. "You're running out of time. Do you really think you can beat them without my plan?" His words washed over me as cold as the ocean floor, and my dreams went black. After that I ended up in dad's palace where Tyson told me what happened and I remembered what happened the ship, the explosions and the actual blowing up part. I couldn't believe I just abandoned Beckendorf there and now he was gone. After that I managed to talk to my dad who looked like an old man and he told the situation I even got to meet my step-mother and half-brother and it was weird and awkward. My dad said things were going bad, I offered to help but he said I had to go back. I didn't like it but I still left to face my war.


	30. Here we go

Here we go

When I got back Connor Stoll was on lookout he saw me, and I told him about Beckendorf he looked down and we both went to the dinning pavilion when Chiron and Annabeth arrived everyone else did to then Selina, I didn't want to tell her but she found out and started crying. Clarisse took her to the big house, before we followed I told Chiron what my dad told me, that I was ready for the prophecy. He looked down and nodded he told Annabeth to go with me and we both went to the attic. Ok I really wanted to strangle someone, all this time I have been wondering about this great prophecy and all this time it was under her jewelry, that's it after this I quit with oracles. When we went downstairs we went to the meeting room were the other head counselors where at, Clarisse from Ares, Michel yew from Apollo, Katie from Demeter, the Stoll's from Hermes, Selina from Aphrodite, Pollux from Dionysus, Annabeth of course from Athena, Chiron and Jake Mason the newly appointed counselor from Hephaestus (I felt sorry for him, after all when Will introduced me to him he said he didn't want to be head counselor he just like building things, btw that's Will's boyfriend) "Alright Percy read it out loud" he said and I started:

"**A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds,**

**And to see the world in endless sleep,**

**A hero's soul, curse blade shall reap,**

**A single chose shall end his days.**

**Olympus to preserve or raze"**

I finished it and almost had a heart attack, it wasn't because of the prophecy it's self it was because I heard this before. I started trembling but then stopped when I saw everybody was looking at me - with concern, or pity, or maybe a little fear. Chiron closed his eyes as if he were saying a prayer. In horse form, his head almost brushed the lights in the rec room. "You see now, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders -" but I cut him off "Its fine Chiron, but you'll have to excuse me I have something I need to do" I said and before anyone could stop me I was already out the door. I ran to my cabin and looked throw my old note books I have, I knew it had to be around here somewhere. It took me awhile but I finally found my old sketch book, ok I used to like drawing when I was a little kid ok, anyway I went to my desk and opened it to the last page I had and I almost wanted to cry. All these years I have been trying to figure out what the prophecy was and here it was in the last page, the prophecy was surrounded with Smoke from a fire and I looked down to see I drew a burning city.

I flipped throw the other pages and I was shocked I saw the first prophecy I had, then Clarisse's, then Ze's and Annabeth's they were all there and in between all of them picture's of the quest were there. I backed away and started crying harder "why, why did I draw this, H-how on earth did I know?" I asked myself "Because we allowed it" a voice said from behind me. I turned to see some lady "W-who are you?" I asked and she smiled "I am known by a lot of names but you may call me fate" she said and I was shocked "Fate, as in one of the sister's, that fate?" I asked and she nodded and I bowed. I heard her laugh "Please rise Perseus you don't need to bow" she said and I stood "um no offence Fate but what are you doing here?" I asked and she smiled "you sixteenth birthday will soon arrive" she said and I looked down "don't remind me" I said "the spell will wear off soon" she said and I looked at her "Spell what spell?" I asked and she looked away "You were so young, you weren't ready" she said "Ready? Ready for what?" I asked and she looked at me "To fulfill you duty" she said and I was shocked. She sat down and asked me to join her so I did "Do not worry your friend won't come anytime soon" she said and I knew she was talking about Annabeth.

She signed and looked up "it all started when you where born Perseus my sisters and I saw potential within you, as you grew older we saw your dreams we saw they were different from other demigods, that's when we knew you were the one" she said and I was confused "we gave you the gift off sight" she said and I was shocked "But isn't that the oracles job?" I asked "yes but she sees and speaks riddles, the gift we gave you, would put you in a sleep, and with in that sleep you would see and hear things from the future, that is why we left that sketch book with you" she said and I looked at it "you started getting visions once in a while and that was normal, but when you got to the last page, you couldn't take it" she said and I looked at her "What do you mean?" I asked "You were starting to get sick, you would get favors and headache and you would start coughing out blood, that's when we knew you weren't ready, so we stopped the visions from coming, but on your sixteenth birthday the spell will be gone and you will see the future once again" she said and I stud up "But what happens if I get sick again, how do you know I'm even ready?" I asked a she smiled "Because we have been preparing you for it" she said and that's when understand what she meant.

All those dreams I had, from present events to past events I've seen it all, and it was so I could be prepared "you figured it out" she said and I nodded but I knew she saw I was scared. Then she signed "Perseus it's a chose" she said and I looked at her "What?" I asked "Exactly what I said it is a chose, to fully take the responsibility is to plague to one of us, but if you do not want it you can refuse" she said and I looked down "What if I do except, what will happen?" I asked "Nothing really, only that you will experience blackouts and you will become immortal" she said and I was shocked "I would be immortal?" I asked and she nodded "Yes because this gift can only be given to one" she said and I looked down and thought about my friends, I mean I could be with my family, but my friends and Nico "W-what about Nico?" I asked and she smiled "You will still be a loud to date him, and if he so wishes he can be immortal to" she said surprising me again "Really?" I asked and she nodded "yes, but he must agree to the terms" she said "What terms?" I asked "To never fall in love with another, and to be loyal to you to the end" she said and I looked down I couldn't force Nico to do that, but there's may be hope "So I have to tell you my decision on my birthday?" I asked and she nodded "A-alright I'll think about it" I told her. She nodded before leaving.

I walked to my sketch book and put it away, why did so many choses have to be on my birthday? That's when I heard a knock on my door, I opened it to see Annabeth "Hey Annabeth" I said letting her in "Percy are you alright." She asked and I shook my head "No, I'm the exact opposite from ok, I have so many decisions to make, Ann and I don't know if I'll chose right" I told her and she put a hand on my shoulder "Come one let's go for a walk, that always helps you" she said and I nodded and we left the cabin. After words we burned Charles Beckendorf's burial shroud, it was the only time the Apollo and the Aries kids set there differences aside. I asked Annabeth about it and apparently it was about a chariot, which I thought was stupid, I told to Selena and Clarisse, she told me she wasn't going to help with the war which surprised me. I talked to her about it but she still said no and walked away with Chris right behind her. After that I went to the arena were Mrs. O'Leary pounced on me and licked me, that's when I started playing Frisbee with her. I thought about what fate asked me and I knew it was going to be a hard chose. Then Mrs. O'Leary asked to go outside and I knew she had to use the restroom. I opened the door and she ran out and I ran after her, once I tracked her down she was in the place were the counsel put Grover on trial, put what surprised me the most was the three standing there: Juniper the tree nymph, a very old and fat satyr and Nico. When I hot closer I saw the old satyr yelling because of Mrs. O'Leary, Nico just smiled at me and continued to pet Mrs. O'Leary "Will someone - what is this underworld creature doing in my forest!" He waved his arms and trotted on his hooves as if the grass were hot "You there, Percy Jackson! Is this your beast?" he asked "Sorry, Leneus," I said. "That's your name, right?" I asked. The satyr rolled his eyes. His fur was dust-bunny gray, and a spider web grew between his horns. His belly would've made him an invincible bumper car. "Well, of course I'm Leneus. Don't tell me you've forgotten a member of the Council so quickly. Now, call off your beast!" he yelled and I rolled my eyes "WOOF!" Mrs. O'Leary said happily. The old satyr gulped. "Make it go away! Juniper, I will not help you under these circumstances!"

Juniper turned toward me. She was pretty in a dryad-y way, with her purple gossamer dress and her elfish face, but her eyes were green-tinted with chlorophyll from crying "Percy," she sniffled. "I was just asking about Grover. I know something's happened. He wouldn't stay gone this long if he wasn't in trouble. I was hoping that Leneus -" the he cut her off "I told you!" the satyr protested. "You are better off without that traitor." He yelled, Juniper stamped her foot. "He is not a traitor! He's the bravest satyr ever, and I want to know where he is!" she yelled "WOOF!" Leneus's knees started knocking. "I . . . I won't answer questions with this hellhound sniffing my tail!" Nico looked like he was trying to not crack up. "I'll walk the dog," he volunteered. He whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary bounded after him to the far end of the grove.

Leneus huffed indignantly and brushed the twigs off his shirt. "Now, as I was trying to explain, young lady, your boyfriend has not sent any reports since we voted him into exile." He said "You tried to vote him into exile," I corrected. "Chiron and Dionysus stopped you." I said "Bah! They are honorary Council members. It wasn't a proper vote." He said "I'll tell Dionysus you said that." Leneus paled. "I only meant . . . Now see here, Jackson. This is none of your business." He said "Grover's my friend," I said. "He wasn't lying to you about Pan's death. I saw it myself and I even talked to him. You were just too scared to accept the truth." Leneus's lips quivered. "No! Grover's a liar and good riddance. We're better off without him." I pointed at the withered thrones. "If things are going so well, where are your friends? Looks like your Council hasn't been meeting lately." I said "Maron and Silenus . . . I . . . I'm sure they'll be back," he said, but I could hear the panic in his voice. "They're just taking some time off to think. It's been a very unsettling year" he said "It's going to get a lot more unsettling," I promised. "Leneus, we need Grover. There's got to be a way you can find him with your magic."

The old satyr's eye twitched. "I'm telling you, I've heard nothing. Perhaps he's dead." Juniper choked back a sob. "He's not dead," I said. "I can feel that much." I said "Empathy links," Leneus said disdainfully. "Very unreliable." He said "So ask around," I insisted. "Find him. There's a war coming. Grover was preparing the nature spirits." I told him "Without my permission! And it's not our war." I grabbed him by the shirt, which seriously wasn't like me, but the stupid old goat was making me mad. "Listen, Leneus. When Kronos attacks, he's going to have packs of hellhounds. He's going to destroy everything in his path - mortals, gods, demigods. Do you think he'll let the satyrs go free? You're supposed to be a leader. So LEAD. Get out there and see what's happening. Find Grover and bring Juniper some news. Now, GO!" I didn't push him very hard, but he was kind of top-heavy. He fell on his furry rump, then scrambled to his hooves and ran away with his belly jiggling. "Grover will never be accepted! He will die an outcast!"

When he'd disappeared into the bushes, Juniper wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to get you involved. Leneus is still a lord of the Wild. You don't want to make an enemy of him." She said "No problem," I said. "I've got worse enemies than overweight satyrs." Nico walked back to us. "Good job, Percy. Judging from the trail of goat pellets, I'd say you shook him up pretty well." I was afraid I knew why Nico was here, but I tried for a smile. "Welcome back. Did you come by just to see Juniper? Should I be worried?" I asked and he blushed. "Um, no. That was an accident. I kind of . . . dropped into the middle of their conversation" he said "He scared us to death!" Juniper said. "Right out of the shadows. But, Nico, you are the son of Hades and all. Are you sure you haven't heard anything about Grover?" Nico shifted his weight. "Juniper, like I tried to tell you . . . even if Grover died, he would reincarnate into something else in nature. I can't sense things like that, only mortal souls." He said "But if you do hear anything?" she pleaded, putting her hand on his arm. "Anything at all?" Nico's cheeks got even brighter red. "Uh, you bet. I'll keep my ears open" I smiled and rolled my eyes but then I remembering what fate said. I shook my head "We'll find him, Juniper," I promised. "Grover's alive, I'm sure. There must be a simple reason why he hasn't contacted us."

She nodded glumly. "I hate not being able to leave the forest. He could be anywhere, and I'm stuck here waiting. Oh, if that silly goat has gotten himself hurt -" then Mrs. O'Leary bounded back over and took an interest in Juniper's dress. Juniper yelped. "Oh, no you don't! I know about dogs and trees. I'm gone! She went poof into green mist. Mrs. O'Leary looked disappointed, but she lumbered off to find another target, leaving Nico and me alone. Mrs. O'Leary ran off to find a next target, um I mean a new friend. I looked at Nico and smiled and hugged him and he gladly hugged back "it's good to see you in one piece ghost prince" I said and he laughed, if your wondering why I'm calling him prince instead of king its because every time I tried I start laughing, don't get me wrong it's cut when he blushes but I just started calling him prince. I let him go and kissed his head "So any luck?" I asked and he shook he's head "No it was a bust, but my new lead may help" he said "What new lead?" I asked and be shook he's head "It's not really important right know" he said and I nodded "Hey Nico were you really spying on the Titans?" I asked and he nodded "I was in the neighborhood and thought I check it out" he said "You should try to be more careful you know" I told him and he rolled his eyes "Percy, I wasn't even spotted so relax" he said "Hey if you can get worried about other girls flirting with me then I can worry about you in battle" I said smiling when I saw he had a dark red on his face "Hey that girl was clearly flirting with you, I have rights to scare her" he said and I laughed and kissed his check "Sure Nico if that helps you sleep" I said and he smiled.

Then he frowned "I'm sorry about Beckendorf" he said and I looked down "Did you talk to him?" I asked and he nodded "He said you shouldn't blame yourself, he made his chose" he told me "is he going for rebirth?" I asked and he shook his head "No he's staying in Elysium. Said he's waiting for someone. Not sure what he meant, but he seems okay with death" he told me and I nodded "Percy, what have you chosen to do?" he asked and I looked down "Nico, what you're asking to do, I could die" I said and he looked down "Percy, you could mostly die in battle, I don't want your soul to reaped by some cursed blade" he said and I was confused "How'd you know my souls supposed to be reaped by a curse blade?" I asked and he looked nervous "Um… a ghost told me" he said and I glared at him "Nico how do you know about it?" I asked again "I-I just told you" he said and that's when it hit me "It was Hades wasn't it, of course he would tell you, is it for information about your family?" I asked and he looked down "maybe" he said "I can believe this, your using me as a bargaining chip aren't you?" I asked and he didn't answer. I sighed and started walking away, I heard him call my name but I didn't lesson. Once I was in my cabin I literally throw a chair at the wall and signed. I mean I had no problem visiting Uncle Hades but him lying and wanting to us me as a bargaining chip, that wasn't ok. I looked at my drawer and opened it, inside was a picture of Nico and I on our one month anniversary on the beach and we were laughing. I signed maybe I wasn't mad at Nico but myself, I mean I just got Beckendorf killed, I learned that I may die in this war, and if do live through it I have to choose to be a seer or not, and all Nico was trying to do was help, and it wasn't like my Uncle hated me so it wasn't anything bad, and Nico was trapped with nothing but his memory. I signed and mentally slapped myself. I was about to leave my cabin before I heard something in the shadow's I turned to see Nico and he had been crying "Nico, lesson I'm sorry I was just-" but I was cut off with him hugging me "No I'm sorry, I should have just told you the truth, it's just, I-I was afraid you would think I didn't love you, and you would leave me" he said crying and I rubbed his back "It's ok Nico I have already forgiven you" I said and he looked at me "Y-you have, why?" he asked "Two reason's, one because it wasn't all your fault, I was under so much presser from everything else but I know you just want me to be safe" I said "And two, I love you too much to stay mad at you" I said and he smiled at me and hugged me tighter "Thank you Percy" he said and I nodded "Your welcome" I said.

After we bother calmed down we separated "So what's first?" I asked and he was shocked "Wait, you're ok with this?" he asked "Well ok isn't the right word but if it will help you find out about your past then… let's do it" I said and he smiled and nodded "First we'll need to retrace Luke's steps. We need to know more about his past, his childhood" I shuddered, thinking about Rachel's picture from my dream - a smiling nine year old Luke "Why do we need to know about that?" I asked "I'll explain when we get there," Nico said. "I've already tracked down his mother. She lives in Connecticut" I stared at him. I'd never thought much about Luke's mortal parent. I'd met his dad, Hermes, but his mom . . ."Luke ran away when he was really young," I said. "I didn't think his mom was alive." I said "Oh, she's alive." The way he said it made me wonder what was wrong with her. What kind of horrible person could she be? "Okay . . ." I said. "So how do we get to Connecticut? I have a feeling you want to me to use Mrs. O'Leary don't you?" I asked and he nodded and started walking to the back and I followed. Mrs. O'Leary was there waiting Nico whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary came loping out of the woods "Your friend here can help." Nico patted her head. "You haven't tried shadow travel yet?" he asked and I shook my head "I remembered asking Uncle Hades what abilities his children have and je said one of them was shadow traveling, the ability to travel throw the shadow's. Nico whispered in Mrs. O'Leary's ear. She tilted her head, suddenly alert "Hop on board," Nico told me. I'd never considered riding a dog before, bur Mrs. O'Leary was certainly big enough. I climbed onto her back and held her collar "This will make her very tired," Nico warned, "so you can't do it often. And it works best at night. But all shadows are part of the same substance. There is only one darkness, and creatures of the Underworld can use it as a road, or a door, It took me a long time to learn. But Mrs. O'Leary knows. Tell her where to go. Tell her Westport, the home of May Castellan." He said I leaned down to Mrs. O'Leary's ear. "Okay, girl. Uh, can you take me to Westport, Connecticut? May Castellan's place?" Mrs. O'Leary sniffed the air. She looked into the gloom of the forest. Then she bounded forward, straight into an oak tree. Just before we hit, we passed into shadows as cold as the dark side of the moon.


	31. My life

My life

Ok let's save some time, so my first time shadow traveling was amazing, then we went to May Castilian house and three words: she is crazy, she thought me and Nico were Luke, and she said a lot of weird things like she was special and she was chosen for something big, then she blacked out and grabbed Nico tight and started saying weird things he managed to push her off and I put her on the chair, she made me promise to be careful or more like Luke to be careful once I said yes we left. After that we meet up with Hestia and she gave us some dinner which we were thankful for. She asked me if I was going along with this and I told her yes and she looked down, she asked Nico to give us a minute and he reluctantly nodded and went for a walk with Mrs. O'Leary. When they were gone she asked "Well you except Fates offer?" she asked and I looked down "I don't know Lady Hestia, I mean it may be useful but after what I saw with Ms. Castilian I don't know" I said then signed "I mean what if one day I'll end up like her?" I asked and Hestia looked at her flames "Percy, what happened to her won't happen to you, you are actually chosen, May… she, she did have something but it wasn't her fate" she said and I looked down "What do you think I should choose?" I asked and she looked back at me and it kind of reminded me of the first time we talked my first time at camp "It is not for me to say Percy, but know one thing you are brave, kind and generous whatever you chose your friends will be behind you all the way" she said and I nodded "I'll still think about it" I said and she nodded.

After a while I had to ask "Lady Hestia, Mr. Castilian said her son asked for her blessing, how am I supposed to continue if I need my mother's blessing?" I asked and she looked at me "Call her" she said "But she in a war I can just call" I said and she smiled "Trust me Percy when you get back call her" she said and before I could ask any further Nico and Mrs. O'Leary came back "Hope we didn't come back to early" he said and Hestia shook her head "Not at all Nico I was just about to sent you both home" she said "I will see you again on Olympus Percy" she said before everything went white. The next time I opened my eyes to see we was back in my cabin and we heard Mrs. O'Leary playing on the beach. We looked around, I told Nico to wait while I made a call. I went to the bathroom and tried to call mom. After a few minutes she finally answered and she looked terrible "Mom are you ok?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled "I am alright Percy all though I could be much more ok without the battling Typhon" she said "I wish I could help" I said and she shook her head "It's to dangerous Percy me and Athena don't want you hurt" she said "Wait where's Demeter?" asked and she shrugged "I have no ideas Percy I just pray she's fine" she said and I nodded "Mom I need to ask you something" I told her the plan.

To say she was mad was an understatement "No absolutely not, you could die Perseus" she said and I nodded "I know mom but it may be the only way to beat Kronos, please mom?" I asked and she looked down "But Percy what if you don't make it, I don't want to lose you" she said and I saw sadness in her eyes and I smiled "I promised you I would live through this mom and I'm not braking my promise" I said and she smiled "you were always honorable" she said then signed "Alright, I give you my blessing" she said I smiled "Thank you mom" I said and she smiled back but then there was thunder "I must go back to battle" she said and I nodded "Alright mom be careful and tell Athena I said hi and to be careful as well" I said and she nodded "Good luck Percy" she said before the message was gone. I walked back out and saw Nico waiting, when he saw me he stood up "So I've been meaning to ask you but um, were is your mother, I mean we are going to need her blessing to do this" he said and I nodded "Of course, I've already called her and she gave me her blessing" I said and he nodded "That's good, you know how come I've never seen her?" he asked and I looked down. I keep forgetting to tell Nico who raised me but I never have a right moment to tell him. Luckily it was time for is to go "I promise I'll tell you later" I told him and he nodded and we left. 

We emerged in Central Park just north of the Pond. Mrs. O'Leary looked pretty tired as she limped over to a cluster of boulders. She started sniffing around "The Underworld has two major entrances," Nico said. "You know the one in L.A" he said and I nodded "Charon's ferry." Nico nodded. "Most souls go that way, but there's a smaller path, harder to find. The Door of Orpheus" he said "The guy with the Lyre" I said and he nodded "Yeah, him. He used his music to charm the earth and open a new path into the Underworld. He sang his way right into Hades's palace and almost got away with his wife's soul." I remembered the story. Orpheus wasn't supposed to look behind him when he was leading his wife back to the world, but of course he did. It was one of those typical "and-so-they-died/the-end" stories that always made us feel warm and fuzzy "So this is the Door of Orpheus." I tried to be impressed, but it still looked like a pile of rocks to me. "How does it open?" I asked "We need music," Nico said. "How's your singing?" he asked and I looked away, to be honest I always sang in privacy but whenever some done hear me they say I sing great, I just don't know if I wanted to aging in front of Nice. "I have a better idea." I turned and called, "GROVER!" I shouted.

We waited for a long time. Mrs. O'Leary curled up and took a nap. I could hear the crickets in the woods and an owl hooting. Traffic hummed along Central Park West. Horse hooves clopped down a nearby path, maybe a mounted police patrol. I was sure they'd love to find two kids hanging out in the park at one in the morning "It's no good," Nico said at last. But I had a feeling. My empathy link was really tingling for the first time in months, which either meant a whole lot of people had suddenly switched on the Nature Channel, or Grover was close. I shut my eyes and concentrated. Grover. I knew he was somewhere in the park. Why couldn't I sense his emotions? All I got was a faint hum in the base of my skull.

Grover, I thought more insistently.

Hmm-hmmmm, something said.

An image came into my head. I saw a giant elm tree deep in the woods, well off the main paths. Gnarled roots laced the ground, making a kind of bed. Lying in it with his arms crossed and his eyes closed was a satyr. At first I couldn't be sure it was Grover. He was covered in twigs and leaves, like he'd been sleeping there a long time. The roots seemed to be shaping themselves around him, slowly pulling him into the earth.

Grover, I said. Wake up.

Unnnh - zzzzz.

Dude, you're covered in dirt. Wake up!

Sleepy, his mind murmured.

FOOD, I suggested. PANCAKES!

His eyes shot open. A blur of thoughts filled my head like he was suddenly on fast-forward. The image shattered, and I almost fell over "What happened?" Nico asked worriedly "Don't worry I'm fine, I got through. He's . . . yeah. He's on his way" A minute later, the tree next to us shivered. Grover fell out of the branches, right on his head "Grover!" I yelled "Woof!" Mrs. O'Leary looked up, probably wondering if we were going to play fetch with the satyr "Blah-haa-haa!" Grover belated "You okay, man?" I asked "Oh, I'm fine." He rubbed his head. His horns had grown so much they poked an inch above his curly hair. "I was at the other end of the park. The dryads had this great idea of passing me through the trees to get me here. They don't understand height very well." He grinned and got to his feet - well, his hooves, actually. Since last summer, Grover had stopped trying to disguise himself as human. He never wore a cap or fake feet anymore. He didn't even wear jeans, since he had furry goat legs from the waist down. His T-shirt had a picture from that book Where the Wild Things Are. It was covered with dirt and tree sap. His goatee looked fuller, almost manly (or goatly?), and he was as tall as me now "Good to see you, G-man," I said. "You remember Nico." Grover nodded at Nico, then he gave me a big hug. He smelled like fresh-mown lawns "Perrrrcy!" he bleated. "I missed you! I miss camp. They don't serve very good enchiladas in the wilderness." He said "I was worried," I said. "Where've you been the last two months?" I asked "The last two - " Grover's smile faded. "The last two months? What are you talking about?" he asked "We haven't heard from you," I said. "Juniper's worried. We sent Iris-messages, but -" then he cut me off "Hold on." He looked up at the stars like he was trying to calculate his position. "What month is this?" he asked "August." I said.

The color drained from his face. "That's impossible. It's June. I just lay down to take a nap and . . ." He grabbed my arms. "I remember now! He knocked me out. Percy, we have to stop him!" he said "Whoa," I said. "Slow down. Tell me what happened." He took a deep breath. "I was . . . I was walking in the woods up by Harlem Meer. And I felt this tremble in the ground, like something powerful was near." He Said "You can sense stuff like that?" Nico asked.

Grover nodded. "Since Pan's death, I can feel when something is wrong in nature. It's like my ears and eyes are sharper when I'm in the Wild. Anyway, I started following the scent. This man in a long black coat was walking through the park, and I noticed he didn't cast a shadow. Middle of a sunny day, and he cast no shadow. He kind of shimmered as he moved." He said "Like a mirage?" Nico asked "Yes," Grover said. "And whenever he passed humans -" then Nico "The humans would pass out," Nico said. "Curl up and go to sleep." He said "That's right! Then after he was gone, they'd get up and go about their business like nothing happened." Then he continued "I followed the guy. He kept looking up at the buildings around the park like he was making estimates or something. This lady jogger ran by, and she curled up on the sidewalk and started snoring. The guy in black put his hand on her forehead like he was checking her temperature. Then he kept walking. By this time, I knew he was a monster or something even worse. I followed him into this grove, to the base of a big elm tree. I was about to summon some dryads to help me capture him when he turned and . . ." Grover swallowed. "Percy, his face. I couldn't make out his face because it kept shifting. Just looking at him made me sleepy. I said, 'What are you doing?' He said, 'Just having a look around. You should always scout a battlefield before the battle.' I said something really smart like, 'This forest is under my protection. You won't start any battles here!' And he laughed. He said, 'You're lucky I'm saving my energy for the main event, little satyr. I'll just grant you a short nap. Pleasant dreams.' And that's the last thing I remember." Nico exhaled. "Grover, you met Morpheus, the God of Dreams. You're lucky you ever woke up." He said "Two months," Grover moaned. "He put me to sleep for two months!"

I tried to wrap my mind around what this meant. Now it made sense why we hadn't been able to contact Grover all this time "Why didn't the nymphs try to wake you?" I asked. Grover shrugged. "Most nymphs aren't good with time. Two months for a tree - that's nothing. They probably didn't think anything was wrong." He said "We've got to figure out what Morpheus was doing in the park," I said. "I don't like this 'main event' thing he mentioned." I said "He's working for Kronos," Nico said. "We know that already. A lot of the minor gods are. This just proves there's going to be an invasion. Percy, we have to get on with our plan." He said "Wait," Grover said. "What plan?" We told him, and Grover started tugging at his leg fur "You're not serious?" he asked "I'm not asking you to come, man," I promised. "I know you just woke up. But we need some music to open the door. Can you do it?" Grover took out his reed pipes. "I guess I could try. I know a few Nirvana tunes that can split rocks. But, Percy, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked "No not really but it may be the only way please, man," I said. "It would mean a lot. For old times' sake?" He whimpered. "As I recall, in the old times we almost died a lot. But okay, here goes nothing." He said.

He put his pipes to his lips and played a shrill, lively tune. The boulders trembled. A few more stanzas, and they cracked open, revealing a triangular crevice. I peered inside. Steps led down into the darkness. The air smelled of mildew and death pretty much my Christmas. It led straight to the land of Hades, and that was almost always a one-way trip. I turned to Grover. "Thanks . . . I think." I said "Perrrrcy, is Kronos really going to invade?" he asked "I wish I could tell you better, but yeah. He will." I thought Grover might chew up his reed pipes in anxiety, but he straightened up and brushed off his T-shirt. I couldn't help thinking how different he looked from fat old Leneus. "I've got to rally the nature spirits, then. Maybe we can help. I'll see if we can find this Morpheus.'" He said "Better tell Juniper you're okay, too." I remanded him. His eyes widened. "Juniper! Oh, she's going to kill me!" He started to run off, then scrambled back and gave me another hug. "Be careful down there! Come back alive!" he said. Once he was gone, Nico and I roused Mrs. O'Leary from her nap.

When she smelled the tunnel, she got excited and led the way down the steps. It was a pretty tight fit. I hoped she wouldn't get stuck. I couldn't imagine how much Drano we'd need to un-stick a hellhound wedged halfway down a tunnel to the Underworld "Ready?" Nico asked me. "It'll be fine. Don't worry" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. I grabbed his hand "As long as I'm with you I know it will be" I said and he blushed but smiled "And I you Percy" he said and then we plunged into darkness.

The stairs went on forever - narrow, steep, and slippery. It was completely dark except for the light of my sword. I tried to go slow, but Mrs. O'Leary had other ideas. She bounded ahead, barking happily. The sound echoed through the tunnel like cannon shots, and I figured we would not be catching anybody by surprise once we reached the bottom. Once we actually got there we saw the land of the dead, my Uncles domain. We walked and started off we saw Cerberus and je looked at me and I smiled "Hey boy how's it been?" I asked and bent down so I could pet them. Besides Mrs. O'Leary Cerberus was my favorite dog "Sorry we can't stay boy, but I have to see Hades" I said and he nuzzled me and went back to guard duty well he would if Mrs. O'Leary would stop playing with him. I thought I was best to go while both were distracted "Why was Cerberus so friendly to you?" Nico asked and before I asked someone landed in front of us, it was Alecto and her two sisters "Alecto" I said "Welcome Percy" she said "You know Alecto?" Nice asked and I nodded. Before he could said anything I hugged her "Its good to see you Alecto" I said and she hugged back "You as well Percy, you've grown since the winter" she said and I shrugged "I don't know about that, anyway Did Hades want to see me or was it Persephone?" I asked and looked away "Well I'm supposed to say Hades but… it was Persephone" she said and I nodded "I figured as much, so should we go?" I asked and she nodded "You do remember the way right?" she asked and I nodded walking to then wall and pushed a stone in and a door opened "We shall meet you inside" Alecto said flying off with her sisters. Nico and I walked in "What was that?" he asked and I looked down "Um the thing I was supposed to tell you later" I said and before he could asked we made it to the thrown room were Hades was at.

He looked up at us "Well your finally here" he said and I smiled "Well sorry uncle but traffic was killer" I said and he smiled "It is good to see you again Percy" he said and I nodded "likewise uncle" then we heard voices "I keep telling you, you could have done better" I knew that voice as Demeter "Mother please" that was Persephone and the walked in. Once Persephone saw Nico she glared at him but then she looked at me and smiled "Oh Percy you're finally her" she said and hugged me and I returned it "It's good to see you Aunt Persephone" I said and she looked at me "Well at least you're here, that boy finally did something right" she said and I knew she was talking about Nice. She told me she hated all of Hades children so wasn't surprised "Auntie please" but she cut me off "I know he's your boyfriend but could you have at lest picked a boyfriend that's useful" she said and Demeter did a really look "Really you telling him that when I've been telling you millions of years the same" she said "And for those Millions of years I wished you'd shut up" Hades said and the two began to argue. Then Persephone signed "Percy the reason I asked… him" she said pointing to Nico "to bring you here is to ask you to stay" she said and I was shocked "Auntie I-I couldn't" I said "But you could Percy stay her with us and it could be his problem" she said and I looked down. I remembered everything I've been through everything I've gained and lost "I'm sorry Auntie I can't, I have to save Olympus, I have to save everyone, including you guys" I said and she frowned for a moment then smiled "Sometimes I forget your all grown up" she said "I still remember that baby boy Pyre brought to us all those years ago, you were so fragile and small and needed protection, but now your all grown up" she said and I smiled "Exactly, you all protected me, now let me return the favor Aunt Persephone" I said and she hugged me "Please be careful" she said and I hugged back "I will" I said and she smiled one last time before going to her thrown. Once all three were done I asked "Uncle I believe you promised Nico something" I said and he signed "Alright" he said looking at Nico "Your mother's name was Maria di Angelo, she was a wonderful woman" He glanced uncomfortably at Persephone. "Forgive me, my dear. I mean for a mortal, of course. She was from Venice, but her father was a diplomat in Washington, D.C. That's where I met her. When you and your sister were young, it was a bad time to be children of Hades. World War II was brewing. A few of my, ah, other children were leading the losing side. I thought it best to put you two out of harm's way" he said "That's why you hid us in the Lotus Casino?" he asked, Hades shrugged. "You didn't age. You didn't realize time was passing. I waited for the right time to bring you out" he said "But what happened to our mother? Why don't I remember her?" he asked "Not important," Hades snapped "What? Of course it's important. And you had other children - why were we the only ones who were sent away? And who was the lawyer who got us out?" Hades grit his teeth. "You would do well to listen more and talk less, boy. As for the lawyer . . ." Hades snapped his fingers. On top of his throne, the Fury Alecto began to change until she was a middle-aged man in a pinstriped suit with a briefcase "You!" Nico said. The Fury cackled. "I do lawyers very well!" she said leaving as well as her sisters. Before Nico asked anything else I cut in "Uncle please I have to know why aren't you helping the others?" I asked and he's eyes softened on my "Percy, the other Olympians have never truly liked me up there, I see no point in fighting on a side that doesn't like me" he said "Then prove to them your not just an outcast" I said and he looked down "I think you should go now Percy, before it's too late" he said before I could say anything the three left and that's when I knew my talk With Hades was over.

As we walked out I glanced at Nico to see if he was ok, but he just looked down "Nico, are you alright?" I asked and Nico didn't answer me. I stopped and looked at him "Nico, please talk to me" I said "He lied" he said "What?" I asked "He didn't tell me anything!" he yelled and I saw tears in his eyes and I hugged him. Then I signed "They raised me" I said and he looked up "What?" he asked "my dad, Artemis, Athena, Hades, Persephone and Demeter, they were my family" I said "My real mother died when I was a baby, I never really got to meet her, only once down here, but she decided to do rebirth because she wanted me to live my life and continue forward" I said starting to cry "I never got to say good bye to her" I said "The six were all I had, I never went to a public school, I never had friends, I've never been to the city" I said and I looked at him and I saw sadness in his eyes "Percy, I didn't know you went through that" he said "I didn't want you to know" I said and rubbed my eyes "now shall we get going we don't have all day" I said and started walking and Nico fallowed. After a while Mrs. O'Leary meet up with is and we went to the river.

Before anything I meet Achilles and he told me not to do it but I had no chose and he left. Before I could change my mind, I concentrated on the small of my back - a tiny point just opposite my navel. It was well defended when I wore my armor. It would be hard to hit by accident, and few enemies would aim for it on purpose. No place was perfect, but this seemed right to me, and a lot more dignified than, like, my armpit or something. I pictured a string, a bungee cord connecting me to the world from the small of my back. And I stepped into the river. Imagine jumping into a pit of boiling acid. Now multiply that pain times fifty. You still won't be close to understanding what it felt like to swim in the Styx. I planned to walk in slow and courageous like a real hero. As soon as the water touched my legs, my muscles turned to jelly and I fell face-first into the current. I submerged completely. For the first time in my life, I couldn't breathe underwater. I finally understood the panic of drowning. Every nerve in my body burned. I was dissolving in the water. I saw faces - Rachel, Grover, Tyson, my mother - but they faded as soon as they appeared

"Percy," my mom said. "I give you my blessing."

"Be safe, brother!" Tyson pleaded.

"Enchiladas!" Grover said. I wasn't sure where that came from, but it didn't seem to help much.

I was losing the fight. The pain was too much. My hands and feet were melting into the water, my soul was being ripped from my body. I couldn't remember who I was. The pain of Kronos's scythe had been nothing compared to this.

The cord, a familiar voice said. Percy stop trying to splash me you dummy!

Suddenly there was a tug in my lower back. The current pulled at me, but it wasn't carrying me away anymore. I imagined the string in my back keeping me tied to the shore "Percy just get back up here." It was Nico's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting me any more wet then you already have."

The cord strengthened.

I could see Nico now - Sitting barefoot above me on the canoe lake pier. I was swimming in the lake. That was it. He was reaching out his hand to get me to come towards him, and he was trying not to laugh. He wore he's regular outfit minuses the sword. He's hair was wet from being splashed by me I guess "You are such an idiot sometimes." he smiled. "Come on. Take my hand and let's head back together." Memories came flooding back to me - sharper and more colorful. I stopped dissolving. My name was Percy Jackson. I reached up and took Nico's hand.

Suddenly I burst out of the river. I collapsed on the sand, and Nico scrambled back in surprise "Are you okay?" he stammered. "Your skin. Oh, gods. You're hurt!" My arms were bright red. I felt like every inch of my body had been broiled over a slow flame. I looked up at Nico, though He looked different just a few seconds ago was it my imagination. It had seemed so real "I'm fine . . . I think." The color of my skin turned back to normal. The pain subsided. Mrs. O'Leary came up and sniffed me with concern. Apparently I smelled really interesting "Do you feel stronger?" Nico asked. And I shrugged "Font know, well just have to find out" I said walking to Mrs. O'Leary then I stooped and looked at Nico "Go back to your father," I told Nice "if anyone can convince him it's you" I said. Nico stared at me. "I . . . I can't. He'll hate me. I mean . . . even more." He said and I looked at him "Nico please I need you to try and convince him" I said "Please . . . let me come with you. I want to fight" he said "You'll be more help down here." I said and he looked down. I smiled and lifted his chin up, he was confused until I…. kissed him he was shocked at first but then he started to relax and kiss back. If we weren't in the middle of the underworld and a war wasn't going on this would have been perfect. Once we both separated I saw Nico was blushing really heard "that was nice, I wished it would have been in better situation" he said and I nodded "Agreed" I said kissing him one more time before getting on Mrs. O'Leary. "Just go back to your father," I said to him softly. "Work on him. You're the only person who might be able to get him to listen." I said "That's a depressing thought." Nico sighed. "All right. I'll do my best. Besides, he's still hiding something from me about my mom. Maybe I can find out what." He said "Good luck. Now Mrs. O'Leary and I have to go." I said "Where?" Nico asked. I looked at the cave entrance and thought about the long climb back to the world of the living. "To get this war started. It's time I found Luke" I said "Good luck Percy and be careful" Nico said and when I looked at his eyes they were field with worry "Don't worry Nico I have a feeling well see each other soon" I said smiling at him and he returned it.

Then Mrs. O'Leary and I Shadow traveled to the biggest battle of my life.


	32. My fight

My fight

Ok so after that I contacted Annabeth and told her to meet me. Once Annabeth and the others came I told them about what I had learn. Once that was done we went to Olympus where Hestia was at and she showed me how Luke and Thalia meet Annabeth and what happens when they visited his mom. After that Hermes came in with a message from Aunt Athena but then he started complaining and then the god looked at Annabeth, who was doing her big-pleading-gray-eyes thing "Bah," Hermes said. "Your mother said to warn you that you are on your own. You must hold Manhattan without the help of the gods. As if I didn't know that. Why they pay her to be the wisdom goddess, I'm not sure." He said "Anything else?" Annabeth asked "She said you should try plan twenty-three. She said you would know what that meant" Annabeth's face paled. Obviously she knew what it meant, and she didn't like it. "Go on." She said "Last thing." Hermes looked at me. "She said to tell Percy: 'Remember the rivers.' And, to be careful, Artemis says the same" he said and I blushed out of embarrassment. "Thank you, Hermes," Annabeth said. Then she apologize for something and then they got into this argument and then I stepped in and I was sure he was about to blast me until Martha and Gorge saved me "I will let go, only because you bare the curse of Achilles and Athena, Artemis, Demeter and your father will most likely kill me if I did kill you, I will let you go" he said before disappearing "Percy what did he mean you have the curse of Achilles, even Hestia said it" she asked and I told her.

After that she glared at me "You did what! Out of all the things you could have done" she said and I signed "I know but it was the only way, Luke did the same" I said and then she looked "That would make since after all he survived the fall and the ship" she said. Then she rummaged in her pack and pulled out Daedalus's laptop. The blue Delta symbol glowed on the top when she booted it up. She opened a few files and started to read. "Here it is," she said. "Gods, we have a lot of work to do." She said "One of Daedalus's inventions?" I asked "A lot of inventions . . . dangerous ones. If my mother wants me to use this plan, she must think things are very bad." She looked at me. "What about her message to you: 'Remember the rivers'? What does that mean?" she asked and I shook my head. Which rivers was I supposed to remember? The Styx? The Mississippi?

Just then the Stoll brothers ran in to the throne room.

"You need to see this," Connor said. "Now." The blue lights in the sky had stopped, so at first I didn't understand what the problem was. The other campers had gathered in a small park at the edge of the mountain. They were clustered at the guardrail, looking down at Manhattan. The railing was lined with those tourist binoculars, where you could deposit one golden drachma and see the city. Campers were using every single one. I looked down at the city. I could see almost everything from here - the East River and the Hudson River carving the shape of Manhattan, the grid of streets, the lights of skyscrapers, the dark stretch of Central Park in the north. Everything looked normal, but something was wrong. I felt it in my bones before I realized what it was "I don't . . . hear anything," Annabeth said.

That was the problem.

Even from this height, I should've heard the noise of the city - millions of people bustling around, thousands of cars and machines - the hum of a huge metropolis. You don't think about it when you live in New York, but it's always there. Even in the dead of night, New York is never silent. But it was now. I pushed Michael Yew away from the binoculars and took a look. In the streets below, traffic had stopped. Pedestrians were lying on the sidewalks, or curled up in doorways. There was no sign of violence, no wrecks, nothing like that. It was as if all the people in New York had simply decided to stop whatever they were doing and pass out. "Are they dead?" Silena asked in astonishment. Ice coated my stomach. A line from the prophecy rang in my ears: And see the world in endless sleep. I remembered Grover's story about meeting the god Morpheus in Central Park. You're lucky I'm saving my energy for the main event "Not dead," I said. "Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started."

Mrs. O'Leary was the only one happy about the sleeping city. We found her pigging out at an overturned hot dog stand while the owner was curled up on the sidewalk, sucking his thumb. Argus was waiting for us with his hundred eyes wide open. He didn't say anything. He never does. I guess that's because he supposedly has an eyeball on his tongue. But his face made it clear he was freaking out. I told him what we'd learned in Olympus, and how the gods would not be riding to the rescue. Argus rolled his eyes in disgust, which looked pretty psychedelic since it made his whole body swirl "You'd better get back to camp," I told him. "Guard it as best you can." He pointed at me and raised his eyebrow quizzically "I'm staying," I said Argus nodded, like this answer satisfied him. He looked at Annabeth and drew a circle in the air with his finger "Yes," Annabeth agreed. "I think it's time." She said "For what?" I asked.

Argus rummaged around in the back of his van. He brought out a bronze shield and passed it to Annabeth. It looked pretty much standard issue - the same kind of round shield we always used in capture the flag. But when Annabeth set it on the ground, the reflection on the polished metal changed from sky and buildings to the Statue of Liberty - which wasn't anywhere close to us "Whoa," I said. "A video shield." I said "One of Daedalus's ideas," Annabeth said. "I had Beckendorf make this before -" She glanced at Silena. "Um, anyway, the shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light is touching it. Look." We crowded around as Annabeth concentrated. The image zoomed and spun at first, so I got motion sickness just watching it. We were in the Central Park Zoo, then zooming down East 60th, past Bloomingdale's, then turning on Third Avenue "Whoa," Travis Stoll said. "Back up. Zoom in right there." He said "What?" Annabeth said nervously. "You see invaders?" she asked "No, right there - Dylan's Candy Bar." Travis grinned at his brother. "Dude, it's open. And everyone is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked "Travis!" Katie Gardner scolded. She sounded like her mother, Demeter. "This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!" she said "Sorry," Travis muttered, but he didn't sound very ashamed.

Annabeth passed her hand in front of the shield, and another scene popped up: FDR Drive, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park "This will let us see what's going on across the city," she said. "Thank you, Argus. Hopefully we'll see you back at camp . . . someday." Argus grunted. He gave me a look that clearly meant Good luck; you'll need it, then climbed into his van. He and the two harpy drivers swerved away, weaving around clusters of idle cars that littered the road. I whistled for Mrs. O'Leary, and she came bounding over "Hey, girl," I said. "You remember Grover? The satyr we met in the park?" I asked "WOOF!" I hoped that meant Sure I do! And not, Do you have more hot dogs? "I need you to find him," I said. "Make sure he's still awake. We're going to need his help. You got that? Find Grover!" Mrs. O'Leary gave me a sloppy wet kiss, which seemed kind of unnecessary. Then she raced off north. Pollux crouched next to a sleeping policeman. "I don't get it. Why didn't we fall asleep too? Why just the mortals?" he asked "This is a huge spell," Silena Beauregard said. "The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist. If you want to sleep millions of mortals, you've got to cast a very thin layer of magic. Sleeping demigods is much harder." I stared at her. "When did you learn so much about magic?" Silena blushed. "I don't spend all my time on my wardrobe." She asked "Percy," Annabeth called. She was still looking at the shield. "You'd better see this."

The bronze image showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A fleet of a dozen speedboats raced through the dark water toward Manhattan. Each boat was packed with demigods in full Greek armor. At the back of the lead boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe flapped in the night wind. I'd never seen that design before, but it wasn't hard to figure out: the battle flag of Kronos "Scan the perimeter of the island," I said. "Quick." Annabeth shifted the scene south to the harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with dracaenae and a whole pack of hellhounds. Swimming in front of the ship was a pod of marine mammals. At first I thought they were dolphins. Then I saw their doglike faces and the swords strapped to their waists, and I realized they were telkhines - sea demons.

The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore, right at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. A hundred assorted monsters were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic: giants with clubs, rogue Cyclopes, a few fire-spitting dragons, and just to rub it in, a World War II-era Sherman tank, pushing cars out of its way as it rumbled into the tunnel "What's happening with the mortals outside Manhattan?" I said. "Is the whole state asleep?" Annabeth frowned. "I don't think so, but it's strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there's like a fifty-mile radius around the island where time is running really, really slow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is." She showed me another scene - a New Jersey highway. It was Saturday evening, so the traffic wasn't as bad as it might've been on a weekday. The drivers looked awake, but the cars were moving at about one mile per hour. Birds flew overhead in slow motion "Kronos," I said. "He's slowing time." I said "Hecate might be helping," Katie Gardner said. "Look how the cars are all veering away from the Manhattan exits, like they're getting a subconscious message to turn back." She said "I don't know." Annabeth sounded really frustrated. She hated not knowing. "But somehow they've surrounded Manhattan in layers of magic. The outside world might not even realize something is wrong. Any mortals coming toward Manhattan will slow down so much they won't know what's happening." She said "Like flies in amber," Jake Mason murmured.

Annabeth nodded. "We shouldn't expect any help coming in." I turned to my friends. They looked stunned and scared, and I couldn't blame them. The shield had shown us at least three hundred enemies on the way. There were forty of us. And we were alone. "All right," I said. "We're going to hold Manhattan." Silena tugged at her armor. "Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge." She "We are going to hold it," I said. "We have to." I said "He's right," Annabeth said. "The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island." She said "They have boats," Michael Yew pointed out.

An electric tingle went down my back. Suddenly I understood Athena's advice: Remember the rivers. "I'll take care of the boats," I said. Michael frowned. "How?" he asked "Just leave it to me," I said. "We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building. Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there! Conner, take half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting or pillaging!" I yelled "Awwww!" the whole Hermes cabin complained "Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel." I told them "Oh my gods," one of her sisters said. "Fifth Avenue is so on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like, totally hate the smell of Givenchy." They said "No delays," I said. "Well . . . the perfume thing, if you think it'll work." Six Aphrodite girls kissed me on the cheek in excitement. "All right, enough!" I closed my eyes, trying to think of what I'd forgotten. "The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got." He grinned. "Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!"

The whole cabin roared in approval.

I nodded "Annabeth take the Athena cabin to the 59th Street Bridge," I said "No, Malcolm will take the Athena cabin" she said "activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position." She said "You got it." He said "I'll go with Percy," she said. "Then we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're needed" she said "All right," I said. "Keep in touch with cell phones" I said "We don't have cell phones," Silena protested. I reached down, picked up some snoring lady's BlackBerry, and tossed it to Silena. "You do now. You all know Annabeth's number, right? If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us. Use it once, drop it, than borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you." Everyone grinned as though they liked this idea. Travis cleared his throat. "Uh, if we find a really nice phone -" I cut him off "No, you can't keep it," I said "Aw, man." He said and his brother patted him on the shoulder, I swear between the two of them Connor was more responsible "Hold it, Percy," Jake Mason said. "You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel."

I bit back a curse. He was right. A Sherman tank and a hundred monsters were marching through that tunnel right now, and I'd positioned our forces everywhere else. Then a girl's voice called from across the street: "How about you leave that to us?" I'd never been happier to hear anyone in my life. A band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms. The girl in the lead had spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death to Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head "Thalia!" Annabeth cried. The daughter of Zeus grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty." There were hugs and greetings all around . . . or at least Thalia was friendly. The other Hunters didn't like being around campers, especially boys, but they didn't shoot any of us, which for them was a pretty warm welcome "Where have you been the last year?" I asked Thalia. "You've got like twice as many Hunters now!" She laughed. "Long, long story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson." She said and I smiled "Complete lie," I said "We'll see," she promised. "After this is over, you, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th." She said "Le Parker Meridien," I said. "You're on. And Thalia, thanks."

She shrugged. "Those monsters won't know what hit them. Hunters, move out!" She slapped her silver bracelet, and the shield Aegis spiraled into full form. The golden head of Medusa molded in the center was so horrible, the campers all backed away. The Hunters took off down the avenue, followed by their wolves and falcons, and I had a feeling the Lincoln Tunnel would be safe for now "Thank the gods," Annabeth said. "But if we don't blockade the rivers from those boats, guarding the bridges and tunnels will be pointless." She said "You're right," I said. I looked at the campers, all of them grim and determined. I tried not to feel like this was the last time I'd ever see them all together "You're the greatest heroes of this millennium," I told them. "It doesn't matter how many monsters come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win." I raised Riptide and shouted, "FOR OLYMPUS!" I shouted and they shouted in response, and our forty voices echoed off the buildings of Midtown. For a moment it sounded brave, but it died quickly in the silence of ten million sleeping New Yorkers.

Annabeth and I would've had our pick of cars, but they were all wedged in bumper-to-bumper traffic. None of the engines were running, which was weird. It seemed the drivers had had time to turn off the ignition before they got too sleepy. Or maybe Morpheus had the power to put engines to sleep as well. Most of the drivers had apparently tried to pull to the curb when they felt themselves passing out, but still the streets were too clogged to navigate.

Finally we found an unconscious courier leaning against a brick wall, still straddling his red Vespa. We dragged him off the scooter and laid him on the sidewalk "Sorry, dude," I said. With any luck, I'd be able to bring his scooter back. If I didn't, it would hardly matter, because the city would be destroyed. I drove with Annabeth behind me holding on to my waist. We zigzagged down Broadway with our engine buzzing through the eerie calm. The only sounds were occasional cell phones ringing - like they were calling out to each other, as if New York had turned into a giant electronic aviary. Our progress was slow. Every so often we'd come across pedestrians who'd fallen asleep right in front of a car, and we'd move them just to be safe. Once we stopped to extinguish a pretzel vendor's cart that had caught on fire. A few minutes later we had to rescue a baby carriage that was rolling aimlessly down the street. It turned out there was no baby in it - just somebody's sleeping poodle. Go figure. We parked it safely in a doorway and kept riding.

We were passing Madison Square Park when Annabeth said, "Pull over."

I stopped in the middle of East 23rd. Annabeth jumped off and ran toward the park. By the time I caught up with her, she was staring at a bronze statue on a red marble pedestal. The dude was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed. He wore an old-fashioned suit - Abraham Lincoln style - with a bow tie and long coattails and stuff. A bunch of bronze books were piled under his chair. He held a writing quill in one hand and a big metal sheet of parchment in the other "Why do we care about . . ." I squinted at the name on the pedestal. "William H. Seward?" I asked "He was a New York governor. Minor demigod - son of Hebe, I think. But that's not important. It's the statue I care about" She climbed on a park bench and examined the base of the statue "Let me guess he's an automaton," I said. Annabeth smiled and nodded "Turns out most of the statues in the city are automatons. Daedalus planted them here just in case he needed an army."

"To attack Olympus or defend it?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Either one. That was plan twenty-three. He could activate one statue and it would start activating its brethren all over the city, until there was an army. It's dangerous, though. You know how unpredictable automatons are." She said "Uh-huh," I said. We'd had our share of bad experiences with them. "You're seriously thinking about activating it?" I asked "I have Daedalus's notes," she said. "I think I can . . . Ah, here we go" She pressed the tip of Seward's boot, and the statue stood up, its quill and paper ready "Hello, William" she said "Bill," I suggested faith a smile "Bill . . . Oh, shut up," Annabeth told me and I started laughing. The statue tilted its head, looking at us with blank metal eyes. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Hello, er, Governor Seward. Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Defend Manhattan. Begin Activation."

Seward jumped off his pedestal. He hit the ground so hard his shoes cracked the sidewalk. Then he went clanking off toward the east "He's probably going to wake up Confucius, Hopefully, they defend Manhattan" she said "Do they know that we're not the enemy?" I asked "I think so." She said "That's reassuring." I thought about all the bronze statues in the parks, plazas, and buildings of New York. There had to be hundreds, maybe thousands. Then a ball of green light exploded in the evening sky. Greek fire, somewhere over the East River "We have to hurry," I said. And we ran for the Vespa. We parked outside Battery Park, at the lower tip of Manhattan where the Hudson and East Rivers came together and emptied into the bay "Wait here," I told Annabeth "Percy, you shouldn't go alone" she said "Well, unless you can breathe underwater . . ." She sighed. "You are so annoying sometimes." She said and I smiled "Like when I'm right? Trust me, I'll be fine. I've got the curse of Achilles now. I'll all invincible and stuff."

Annabeth didn't look convinced. "Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, because we need you for the battle" I grinned. "Back in a flash." I clambered down the shoreline and waded into the water. Just for you non-sea-god types out there, don't go swimming in New York Harbor. It may not be as filthy as it was in my mom's day, but that water will still probably make you grow a third eye or have mutant children when you grow up. I dove into the murk and sank to the bottom. I tried to find the spot where the two rivers' currents seemed equal - where they met to form the bay. I figured that was the best place to get their attention "HEY!" I shouted in my best underwater voice. The sound echoed in the darkness. "I heard you guys are so polluted you're embarrassed to show your faces. Is that true?" A cold current rippled through the bay, churning up plumes of garbage and silt.

"I heard the East River is more toxic," I continued, "but the Hudson smells worse. Or is it the other way around?" The water shimmered. Something powerful and angry was watching me now. I could sense its presence . . . or maybe two presences. I was afraid I'd miscalculated with the insults. What if they just blasted me without showing themselves? But these were New York river gods. I figured their instinct would be to get in my face. Sure enough, two giant forms appeared in front of me. At first they were just dark brown columns of silt, denser than the water around them. Then they grew legs, arms, and scowling faces. The creature on the left looked disturbingly like a telkhine. His face was wolfish. His body was vaguely like a seal's - sleek black with flipper hands and feet. His eyes glowed radiation green. The dude on the right was more humanoid. He was dressed in rags and seaweed, with a chain-mail coat made of bottle caps and old plastic six-pack holders. His face was blotchy with algae, and his beard was overgrown. His deep blue eyes burned with anger. The seal, who had to be the god of the East River, said, "Are you trying to get yourself killed, kid? Or are you just extra stupid?" The bearded spirit of the Hudson scoffed. "You're the expert on stupid, East." He said "Watch it, Hudson," East growled. "Stay on your side of the island and mind your business." He said "Or what? You'll throw another garbage barge at me?" They floated toward each other, ready to fight "Hold it!" I yelled. "We've got a bigger problem." I said "The kid's right," East snarled. "Let's both kill him, then we'll fight each other." He said "Sounds good," Hudson said and I rolled my eyes. Before I could protest, a thousand scraps of garbage surged off the bottom and flew straight at me from both directions: broken glass, rocks, cans, tires. I was expecting it, though. The water in front of me thickened into a shield. The debris bounced off harmlessly. Only one piece got through - a big chunk of glass that hit my chest and probably should've killed me, but it shattered against my skin. The two river gods stared at me.

"Son of Poseidon?" East asked.

I nodded.

"Took a dip in the Styx?" Hudson asked.

"Yep."

They both made disgusted sounds. "Well, that's perfect," East said. "Now how do we kill him?" he asked "We could electrocute him," Hudson mused. "If I could just find some jumper cables -" I interrupted him "Listen to me!" I said. "Kronos's army is invading Manhattan.'" I said "Don't you think we know that?" East asked. "I can feel his boats right now. They're almost across." I said "Yep," Hudson agreed. "I got some filthy monsters crossing my waters too." He said "So stop them," I said. "Drown them. Sink their boats." I said "Why should we?" Hudson grumbled. "So they invade Olympus. What do we care?" he asked "Because I can pay you." I took out the sand dollar my father had given me for my birthday.

The river gods' eyes widened.

"It's mine!" East said. "Give it here, kid, and I promise none of Kronos's scum are getting across the East River." He said "Forget that," Hudson said. "That sand dollar's mine, unless you want me to let all those ships cross the Hudson." Hudson said "We'll compromise." I broke the sand dollar in half. A ripple of clean fresh water spread out from the break, as if all the pollution in the bay were being dissolved "You each get half," I said. "In exchange, you keep all of Kronos's forces away from Manhattan." I said "Oh, man," Hudson whimpered, reaching out for the sand dollar. "It's been so long since I was clean." He said "The power of Poseidon," East River murmured. "He's a jerk, but he sure knows how to sweep pollution away." They looked at each other, then spoke as one: "It's a deal." I gave them each a sand-dollar half, which they held reverently "Um, the invaders?" I prompted. East flicked his hand. "They just got sunk." Hudson snapped his fingers. "Bunch of hellhounds just took a dive." He said "Thank you," I said. "Stay clean."

As I rose toward the surface, East called out, "Hey, kid, any time you got a sand dollar to spend, come on back. Assuming you live." He said "Curse of Achilles," Hudson snorted. "They always think that'll save them, don't they?" he said "If only he knew," East agreed. They both laughed, dissolving into the water.  
>Back on the shore, Annabeth was talking on her cell phone, but she hung up as soon as she saw me. She looked pretty shaken "It worked," I told her. "The rivers are safe." I said "Good," she said. "Because we've got other problems. Michael Yew just called. Another army is marching over the Williamsburg Bridge. The Apollo cabin needs help. And Percy, the monster leading the enemy . . . it's the Minotaur." she said and my eye twitched. I mean Ethan already told me he was in this I just didn't thing I would see that over grown size ground beef so soon.<p>

Ok long story short I totally defeated him again and we saw Kronos as well even Ethan was there. Kronos made him come after us, he accidentally tripped and almost hit me in my mortal spot but Annabeth protected me, how she knew I didn't know but then she was really hurt. I looked at Ethan and he was scared and his eye told me he was trying to say he was sorry. I let him go, I knew he didn't mean it but I had to get Annabeth out of here. I called Blackjack and told him to get her out of here. Michel yew told me to destroy the bridge, it was dangerous but it might just work. Once I miraculously destroyed it I turned and my heart stopped, on the floor was a bow and its owner was nowhere in sight. I looked everywhere but he wasn't there. That's when I got a call from Selina telling me to go to Plaza Hotel and I better come quickly and bring a healer from Apollo's cabin. I went to them and found Will "Hey Will" I called out and he looked at me and ran towards me "What is it Percy, where's Michel?" he asked and I looked down "I'm sorry Will, he's… he's gone" I said and he looked down "So we lost another" he said "I'm so sorry Will, I should have done better as a leader if I had Michel would still be here and you wouldn't have to-" then he cut me off "It's not your fault Percy, you're doing your best, I guess I should just accept that I'm now in charge" he said and I hugged him and he returned it "You really are one of the bravest Apollo kid I've ever meet" I said and he laughed "Thanks" he said and he looked at each other "Will, I know you need to help them but, could you please come with me, Annabeth needs help" I said and he nodded. He told another one of his siblings to be in charge until he returns and we ran off to the hotel.

When we got there we saw a lot of hurt demigods and others. That's when I saw Jake run towards us "Percy we need to-" then he stopped when he saw Will "Will you're alright" he said and hugged Will who gladly returned it "I'm glad you're ok to Jake" he said and the two kissed. I looked away because it was kind of awkward, I mean I'm happy for them but I still didn't need to see that. When they were done they smiled at each other and I coughed and they looked at me and blushed "Oh sorry Percy" Jake said and I shook my head and smiled "It's always good to see you happy" I said then looked at Jake "But my threat is still in play even if we are in war, you hurt Will I'll hurt you" I said and Will's blush got darker "Percy!" he said and Jake laughed "Don't worry I won't I swear" he said and I smiled. Then frowned "Where's Annabeth?" I asked and Jake took us both to her on the balcony. Thankfully she was going to be ok. When Will was done the left Jake said he had something to tell me when I was done Selina even told us she was going to take a Pegasus and go try and convince Clarisse to join the fight. When they were gone me and Annabeth talked about what happened, I even should her my weak spot (I know it was dangerous but if I couldn't trust her or Nico who can I trust) then she told me the reason why Hermes was so angry with her. After that talk I left her to rest, I saw grove eating the furniture, he was dressed for battle in an armored shirt made from tree bark and twist ties, with his wooden cudgel and his reed pipes hanging from his belt. The Demeter cabin had whipped up a whole buffet in the hotel kitchens - everything from pizza to pineapple ice cream. Unfortunately, Grover was eating the furniture. He'd already chewed the stuffing off a fancy chair and was now gnawing the armrest "Dude," I said, "we're only borrowing this place" I said smiling "Blah-ha-ha!" He had stuffing all over his face. "Sorry, Percy. It's just . . . Louis the Sixteenth furniture. Delicious. Plus I always eat furniture when I get -" then I cut him off "When you get nervous," I said. "Yeah, I know. So what's up?" He clopped on his hooves. "I heard about Annabeth. Is she . . .?" he asked "She's going to be fine. She's resting."

Grover took a deep breath. "That's good. I've mobilized most of the nature spirits in the city - well, the ones that will listen to me, anyway." He rubbed his forehead. "I had no idea acorns could hurt so much. Anyway, we're helping out as much as we can." He said. He told me about the skirmishes they'd seen. Mostly they'd been covering uptown, where we didn't have enough demigods. Hellhounds had appeared in all sorts of places, shadow-traveling inside our lines, and the dryads and satyrs had been fighting them off. A young dragon had appeared in Harlem, and a dozen wood nymphs died before the monster was finally defeated. As Grover talked, Thalia entered the room with two of her lieutenants. She nodded to me grimly, went outside to check on Annabeth, that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see phoebe "Phe!" I said hugging her and she returned it "I'm glad to see you little brother" she said "And I'm glad you're all right, I don't think I could handle losing you to" I said and she smiled "Then let us both live through this so we can have a great thanksgiving" she said and I nodded "Absolutely" I said giving her one last hug before she left to check the other hunters. That's when Thalia came back in. She listened while Grover completed his report - the details getting worse and worse "We lost twenty satyrs against some giants at Fort Washington," he said, his voice trembling. "Almost half my kinsmen. River spirits drowned the giants in the end, but . . ."

Thalia shouldered her bow. "Percy, Kronos's forces are still gathering at every bridge and tunnel. And Kronos isn't the only Titan. One of my Hunters spotted a huge man in golden armor mustering an army on the Jersey shore. I'm not sure who he is, but he radiates power like only a Titan or god." I remembered the golden Titan from my dream - the one on Mount Othrys who erupted into flames "Great," I said. "Any good news?" I asked and Thalia shrugged. "We've sealed off the subway tunnels into Manhattan. My best trappers took care of it. Also, it seems like the enemy is waiting for tonight to attack. I think Luke" - she caught herself - "I mean Kronos needs time to regenerate after each fight. He's still not comfortable with his new form. It's taking a lot of his power to slow time around the city." Grover nodded. "Most of his forces are more powerful at night, too. But they'll be back after sundown." I tried to think clearly. "Okay. Any word from the gods?" I asked and Thalia shook her head. "I know Lady Artemis would be here if she could. Athena, too. But Zeus has ordered them to stay at his side. The last I heard, Typhon was destroying the Ohio River valley. He should reach the Appalachian Mountains by midday." He said "So at best," I said, "we've got another two days before he arrives."

Jake cleared his throat. He'd been standing there so silently I'd almost forgotten he was in the room "Percy, something else," he said. "The way Kronos showed up at the Williamsburg Bridge, like he knew you were going there. And he shifted his forces to our weakest points. As soon as we deployed, he changed tactics. He barely touched the Lincoln Tunnel, where the Hunters were strong. He went for our weakest spots, like he knew." He said "Like he had inside information, the spy" I said "What spy?" Thalia demanded. I told her about the silver charm Kronos had shown me, the communication device "That's bad," she said. "Very bad" she said "It could be anyone," Jake said. "We were all standing there when Percy gave the orders." He said "But what can we do?" Grover asked. "Frisk every demigod until we find a scythe charm?"

They all looked at me, waiting for a decision. I couldn't afford to show how panicked I felt, even if things seemed hopeless "We keep fighting," I said. "We can't obsess about this spy. If we're suspicious of each other, we'll just tear ourselves apart. You guys were awesome last night. I couldn't ask for a braver army. Let's set up a rotation for the watches. Rest up while you can. We've got a long night ahead of us." The demigods mumbled agreement. They went their separate ways to sleep or eat or repair their weapons. "Percy, you too," Thalia said. "We'll keep an eye on things. Go lie down. We need you in good shape for tonight." I didn't argue too hard. I found the nearest bedroom and crashed on the canopied bed. I thought I was too wired to sleep, but my eyes closed almost immediately.

In my dream, I saw Nico alone in the gardens of Hades. He'd just dug a hole in one of Persephone's flower beds, which I knew wasn't going to make her very happy. He poured a goblet of wine into the hole and began to chant. "Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Maria di Angelo, show yourself!" White smoke gathered. A human figure formed, but it wasn't Nico's mother. It was a girl with dark hair, olive skin, and the silvery clothes of a Hunter "Bianca," Nico said. "But -" then she cut him off. **Don't summon our mother, Nico**, she warned. **She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see**. "Why?" he demanded. "What's our father hiding?" he asked **Pain**, Bianca said. Hatred.** A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy. She said **"What do you mean?" Nico said. "I have to know!" he said. **The knowledge will only hurt you. Remember what I said: holding grudges is a fatal flaw for children of Hades. **"I know that," Nico said. "But I'm not the same as I used to be, Bianca. Stop trying to protect me!"

**Brother, you don't understand, holding on to past won't solve anything, please just enjoy your future with Percy- **then he hut her off "Percy understands Bianca, and I do want to enjoy my life with him but… how can I do that when I no nothing of my past, I'm sorry but I have to know" he said. Then Nico swiped his hand through the mist, and Bianca s image dissipated "Maria di Angelo," he said again. "Speak to me!" A different image formed. It was a scene rather than a single ghost. In the mist, I saw Nico and Bianca as little children, playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns and no matter what he was a cute boy. A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and a black veiled hat like a star from an old 1940s movie. She had Bianca's smile and Nico's eyes. On a chair next to her sat a large oily man in a black pinstripe suit. With a shock, I realized it was Uncle Hades. He was leaning toward the woman, using his hands as he talked, like he was agitated. "Please, my dear," he said. "You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there" he said "No, my love." She spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this." She said "Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again" he said "But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely -"then he cut her off "No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for proper training, but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!" he said "Certamente," Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is un imbecile."

I couldn't help admiring her courage, but Hades glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too" Maria smiled, and again it was creepy how much she looked like her daughter. "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld." Hades wrung his hands. "Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx." Maria di Angelo laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them" she said and I wish that was true "You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you" then I looked down, no wonder Aunt Persephone hated her. She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children." She kissed the lord of the dead and rose from the sofa. Hades watched her walk upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain.

A moment later, he tensed. The children stopped playing as if they sensed something too "No!" Hades said. But even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded. The force was so violent, the entire mist image dissolved. When it came into focus again, I saw Hades kneeling in the ruins, holding the broken form of Maria di Angelo. Fires still burned all around him. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rumbled. Little Nico and Bianca stared at their mother uncomprehendingly. The Fury Alecto appeared behind them, hissing and flapping her leathery wings. The children didn't seem to notice her "Zeus!" Hades shook his fist at the sky. "I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!" he yelled "My lord, you cannot," Alecto warned. "You of all immortals must respect the laws of death" She said Hades glowed with rage. I thought he would show his true form and vaporize his own children, but at the last moment he seemed to regain control "Take them," he told Alecto, choking back a sob. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there" he said "As you wish, my lord," Alecto said. "And the woman's body?" see asked "Take her as well," he said bitterly. "Give her the ancient rites."

Alecto, the children, and Maria's body dissolved into shadows, leaving Hades alone in the ruins "I warned you," a new voice said. Hades turned. A girl in a multicolored dress stood by the smoldering remains of the sofa. She had short black hair and sad eyes. She was no more than twelve. I didn't know her, but she looked strangely familiar "You dare come here?" Hades growled. "I should blast you to dust!" he yelled "You cannot," the girl said. "The power of Delphi protects me" With a chill, I realized I was looking at the Oracle of Delphi, back when she was alive and young. Somehow, seeing her like this was even spookier than seeing her as a mummy "You've killed the woman I loved!" Hades roared, yep definitely why Aunt Persephone hates her and Nico "your prophecy brought us to this.'" He loomed over the girl, but she didn't flinch "Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children," she said, "Because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner." She said "I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent." He said "Nevertheless, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen" she said "Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!" he yelled "I foresee the future," the girl said. "I cannot change it."

Black fire lit the god's eyes, and I knew something bad was coming. I wanted to yell at the girl to hide or run "Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades," he growled. "Perhaps I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring you an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I can curse you." He said. The girl's eyes widened. "You would not -" then he cut her off, I wanted to tell him not to do it but I knew I content "I swear," Hades said, "as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!" The girl screamed, and the misty image was blasted to shreds. Nico fell to his knees in Persephone's garden, his face white with shock. Standing in front of him was the real Hades, towering in his black robes and scowling down at his son "And just what," he asked Nico, "do you think you're doing?"

A black explosion filled my dreams. Then the scene changed.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was walking along a white sand beach. She wore a swimsuit with a T-shirt wrapped around her waist. Her shoulders and face were sunburned. She knelt and began writing in the surf with her finger. I tried to make out the letters. I thought my dyslexia was acting up until I realized she was writing in Ancient Greek. That was impossible. The dream had to be false. Rachel finished writing a few words and muttered, "What in the world?" I can read Greek, but I only recognized one word before the sea washed it away. My name: Perseus. Rachel stood abruptly and backed away from the surf. "Oh, gods," she said. "That's what it means." She turned and ran, kicking up sand as she raced back to her family's villa. She pounded up the porch steps, breathing hard. Her father looked up from his Wall Street Journal "Dad." Rachel marched up to him. "We have to go back." Her dad's mouth twitched, like he was trying to remember how to smile. "Back? We just got here." He said "There's trouble in New York. Percy's in danger." She said "Did he call you?" he asked "No . . . not exactly. But I know. It's a feeling." Mr. Dare folded his newspaper. "Your mother and I have been looking forward to this vacation for a long time." He said "No you haven't! You both hate the beach! You're just too stubborn to admit it." He said "Now, Rachel -" then she cut him off "I'm telling you something is wrong in New York! The whole city . . . I don't know what exactly, but it's under attack" Her father sighed. "I think we would've heard something like that on the news." He said "No," Rachel insisted. "Not this kind of attack. Have you had any calls since we got here?"

Her father frowned. "No . . . but it is the weekend, in the middle of the summer." He said "You always get calls," Rachel said. "You've got to admit that's strange." Her father hesitated. "We can't just leave. We've spent a lot of money." He said "Look," Rachel said. "Daddy . . . Percy needs me. I have to deliver a message. It's life or death." She said "What message? What are you talking about?" he asked "I can't tell you" She said "Then you can't go." Rachel closed her eyes like she was getting up her courage. "Dad . . . let me go, and I'll make a deal with you." Mr. Dare sat forward. Deals were something he understood. "I'm listening." He said "Clarion Ladies Academy. I'll - I'll go there in the fall. I won't even complain. But you have to get me back to New York right now." He was silent for a long time. Then he opened his phone and made a call. "Douglas? Prep the plane. We're leaving for New York. Yes . . . immediately." Rachel flung her arms around him, and her father seemed surprised, like she'd never hugged him before. "I'll make it up to you, Dad!" He smiled, but his expression was chilly. He studied her like he wasn't seeing his daughter - just the young lady he wanted her to be, once Clarion Academy got through with her. "Yes, Rachel," he agreed. "You most certainly will." The scene faded. I mumbled in my sleep: "Rachel, no!"

I was still tossing and turning when Thalia shook me awake "Percy," she said. "Come on. It's late afternoon. We've got visitors" I sat up, disoriented. The bed was too comfortable, and I hated sleeping in the middle of the day "Visitors?" I said. Thalia nodded grimly. "A Titan wants to see you, under a flag of truce. He has a message from Kronos."


	33. My family

My family

Ok so apparently Prometheus was the one who wanted to talk to me, Ethan was even there. So we talked about why he wanted to fight for the titans. Then he showed me the rest of what Hestia had shown me about Luke, Thalia and Annabeth being at Luke's mother's house and him talking to Hermes. Then Prometheus gave me a jar that was supposed to be Pandora's. Then he stayed I have a choice to make and he left with the others and Ethan. Then we went back and spook then I told Thalia to put the jar somewhere else then I went to sleep. I dreamed about camp, from a long time ago… ok not that long ago but still. May wanted to ty and be the new oracle, I wanted to tell her no but she still went up, even when Hermes tried to tell her no. That's when he yelled No and gave baby Luke to Chiron and ran up. Then my dream changed to Kronos and Ethan talking. He asked Ethan why Annabeth had protected me and Ethan acted as if he didn't know it just happened. That's when I woke up, ok I'm going to skip because I'm lazy about writing details (And yes Annabeth will kill me… or her mom) anyway, we meet up with Rachel who flew here with a helicopter and her pilot feel asleep so we had to save them both. After that we got a bad surprise, Rachel said we have a Drakon and only a child of Ares can kill it and we didn't have any with us. Then when it actually came our luck changed the Ares cabin did come and charged at it. Unfortunately Clarisse got to close and got hurt…. Well I thought that's what happened. I hurdy shouting from above and saw that that was the real Clarisse, then she started yelling at the fallen comrade then she attach and managed to kill it, without her armed. When I saw the person who was everything just seemed to freeze, for the person who was laying there was Silena Beauregard.

Clarisse was close to crying "What were you thinking?" Clarisse cradled Silena's head in her lap. Silena tried to swallow, but her lips were dry and cracked. "Wouldn't . . . listen. Cabin would . . . only follow you." She said "So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in disbelief. "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She glared at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed?" The Ares campers developed a sudden interest in their combat boots "Don't blame them," Silena said. "They wanted to . . . to believe I was you." She said "You stupid Aphrodite girl," Clarisse sobbed. "You charged a drakon? Why?" she asked "All my fault," Silena said, a tear streaking the side of her face. "The drakon, Charlie's death . . . camp endangered -" then Clarisse cut her off "Stop it!" Clarisse said. "That's not true." Silena opened her hand. In her palm was a silver bracelet with a scythe charm, the mark of Kronos. A cold fist closed around my heart. "You were the spy." Silena tried to nod. "Before . . . before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so . . . charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me."

I met Annabeth's eyes. Her face was chalky. She looked like somebody had just yanked the world out from under her feet. Behind us, the battle raged. Clarisse scowled at her cabin mates. "Go, help the centaurs. Protect the doors. GO!" They scrambled off to join the fight. Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "Forgive me." She said "You're not dying," Clarisse insisted. "Charlie . . ." Silena's eyes were a million miles away. "See Charlie . . ." She didn't speak again. Clarisse held her and wept. Chris put a hand on her shoulder. Finally Annabeth closed Silena's eyes "We have to fight." Annabeth's voice was brittle. "She gave her life to help us. We have to honor her" Clarisse sniffled and wiped her nose. "She was a hero, understand? A hero." I nodded. "Come on, Clarisse." She picked up a sword from one of her fallen siblings. "Kronos is going to pay." I'd like to say I drove the enemy away from the Empire State Building. The truth was Clarisse did all the work. Even without her armor or spear, she was a demon. She rode her chariot straight into the Titan's army and crushed everything in her path.

She was so inspiring, even the panicked centaurs started to rally. The Hunters scrounged arrows from the fallen and launched volley after volley into the enemy. The Ares cabin slashed and hacked, which was their favorite thing. The monsters retreated toward 35th Street. Clarisse drove to the drakon's carcass and looped a grappling line through its eye sockets. She lashed her horses and took off, dragging the drakon behind the chariot like a Chinese New Year dragon. She charged after the enemy, yelling insults and daring them to cross her. As she rode, I realized she was literally glowing. An aura of red fire flickered around her "The blessing of Ares," Thalia said. "I've never seen it in person before." For the moment, Clarisse was as invincible as I was. The enemy threw spears and arrows, but nothing hit her "I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON-SLAYER!" she yelled. "I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?" she asked and I slapped my head "Clarisse!" I yelled. "Stop it. Withdraw!" I yelled "What's the matter, Titan lord?" she yelled. "BRING IT ON!"

There was no answer from the enemy. Slowly, they began to fall back behind a dracaenae shield wall, while Clarisse drove in circles around Fifth Avenue, daring anyone to cross her path. The two-hundred-foot-long drakon carcass made a hollow scraping noise against the pavement, like a thousand knives. Meanwhile, we tended our wounded, bringing them inside the lobby. Long after the enemy had retreated from sight, Clarisse kept riding up and down the avenue with her horrible trophy, demanding that Kronos meet her battle. Chris said, "I'll watch her. She'll get tired eventually. I'll make sure she comes inside." He said "What about the camp?" I asked. "Is anybody left there?" I asked and Chris shook his head. "Only Argus and the nature spirits. Peleus the dragon is still guarding the tree." He said "They won't last long," I said. "But I'm glad you came." Chris nodded sadly. "I'm sorry it took so long. I tried to reason with Clarisse. I said there's no point in defending camp if you guys die. All our friends are here. I'm sorry it took Silena . . ." then Thalia cut him off "My Hunters will help you stand guard," Thalia said. "Annabeth and Percy, you should go to Olympus. I have a feeling they'll need you up there - to set up the final defense." The doorman had disappeared from the lobby. His book was facedown on the desk and his chair was empty. The rest of the lobby, however, was jam-packed with wounded campers, Hunters, and satyrs.

Connor and Travis Stoll met us by the elevators. "Is it true?" Connor asked. "About Silena?" he asked I nodded. "She died a hero." Travis shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I also heard -" then I cut him off "That's it," I insisted. "End of story" I insisted "Right," Travis mumbled. "Listen, we figure the Titan's army will have trouble getting up the elevator. They'll have to go up a few at a time. And the giants won't be able to fit at all" he said "That's our biggest advantage," I said "Then we have to keep them away from the doors," I said. "We'll bottle them up in the lobby" I said "We need reinforcements," Travis said. "They'll just keep coming. Eventually they'll overwhelm us." He said "There are no reinforcements," Connor complained. I looked outside at Mrs. O'Leary, who was breathing against the glass doors and smearing them with hellhound drool "Maybe that's not true," I said.

I went outside and put a hand on Mrs. O'Leary s muzzle. Chiron had bandaged her paw, but she was still limping. Her fur was matted with mud, leaves, pizza slices, and dried monster blood "Hey, girl." I tried to sound upbeat. "I know you're tired, but I've got one more big favor to ask you." I leaned next to her and whispered in her ear. After Mrs. O'Leary shadow-traveled away, I rejoined Annabeth in the lobby. On the way to the elevator, we spotted Grover kneeling over a fat wounded satyr "Leneus!" I said. The old satyr looked terrible. His lips were blue. There was a broken spear in his belly, and his furry goat legs were twisted at a painful angle. He tried to focus on us, but I don't think he saw us "Grover?" he murmured..."I'm here, Leneus." Grover was blinking back tears, despite all the horrible things Leneus had said about him "Did . . . did we win?" he asked "Um . . . yes," Grover lied. "Thanks to you, Leneus. We drove the enemy away." He said "Told you," the old satyr mumbled. "True leader. True . . ." He closed his eyes for the last time.

Grover gulped. He put his hand on Leneus's forehead and spoke an ancient blessing. The old satyr's body melted, until all that was left was a tiny sapling in a pile of fresh soil "A laurel," Grover said in awe. "Oh, that lucky old goat." He gathered up the sapling in his hands. "I . . . I should plant him. In Olympus, in the gardens." He said "We're going that way," I said. "Come on." Easy-listening music played as the elevator rose. I thought about the first time I'd visited Mount Olympus, back when I was twelve. Annabeth and Grover hadn't been with me then. I was glad they were with me now. I had a feeling it might be our last adventure together "Percy," Annabeth said quietly. "You were right about Luke." It was the first time she'd spoken since Silena Beauregard's death. She kept her eyes fixed on the elevator floors as they blinked into the magical numbers: 400, 450, 500. Grover and I exchanged glances. "Annabeth," I said. "That's not true-" she cut me off "You tried to tell me." Her voice was shaky. "Luke is no good. I didn't believe you until . . . until I heard how he'd used Silena. Now I know. I hope you're happy." She said "That doesn't make me happy." She put her head against the elevator wall and wouldn't look at me.

Grover cradled his laurel sapling in his hands. "Well . . . sure good to be together again. Arguing. Almost dying. Abject terror. Oh, look. It's our floor." The doors dinged and we stepped onto the aerial walkway. Depressing is not a word that usually describes Mount Olympus, but it looked that way now. No fires lit the braziers. The windows were dark. The streets were deserted and the doors were barred. The only movement was in the parks, which had been set up as field hospitals. Will Solace and the other Apollo campers scrambled around, caring for the wounded. Naiads and dryads tried to help, using nature magic songs to heal burns and poison. As Grover planted the laurel sapling, Annabeth and I went around trying to cheer up the wounded. I passed a satyr with a broken leg, a demigod who was bandaged from head to toe, and a body covered in the golden burial shroud of Apollo's cabin. I didn't know who was underneath. I didn't want to find out.

My heart felt like lead, but we tried to find positive things to say "You'll be up and fighting Titans in no time!" I told one camper "You look great," Annabeth told another camper "Leneus turned into a shrub!" Grover told a groaning satyr. I found Dionysus's son Pollux propped up against a tree. He had a broken arm, but otherwise he was okay "I can still fight with the other hand," he said, gritting his teeth. "No," I said. "You've done enough. I want you to stay here and help with the wounded" I said "But -" I cut him off "Promise me to stay safe," I said "Okay? Personal favor." He frowned uncertainly. It wasn't like we were good friends or anything, but I wasn't going to tell him it was a request from his dad. That would just embarrass him. Finally he promised, and when he sat back down, I could tell he was kind of relieved.

Annabeth, Grover, and I kept walking toward the palace. That's where Kronos would head. As soon as he made it up the elevator - and I had no doubt he would, one way or another - he would destroy the throne room, the center of the gods' power. The bronze doors creaked open. Our footsteps echoed on the marble floor. The constellations twinkled coldly on the ceiling of the great hall. The hearth was down to a dull red glow. Hestia, in the form of a little girl in brown robes, hunched at its edge, shivering. The Ophiotaurus swam sadly in his sphere of water. He let out a half-hearted moo when he saw me. In the firelight, the thrones cast evil-looking shadows, like grasping hands. Standing at the foot of Zeus's throne, looking up at the stars, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was holding a Greek ceramic vase "Rachel?" I said. "Um, what are you doing with that?" I asked and she focused on me as if she were coming out of a dream. "I found it. It's Pandora's jar, isn't it?" Her eyes were brighter than usual, and I had a bad flashback of moldy sandwiches and burned cookies "Please put down the jar," I said "I can see Hope inside it." Rachel ran her fingers over the ceramic designs. "So fragile" she said "Rachel" My voice seemed to bring her back to reality. She held out the jar, and I took it. The clay felt as cold as ice. "Grover," Annabeth mumbled. "Let's scout around the palace. Maybe we can find some extra Greek fire or Hephaestus traps" she said "But -" Annabeth elbowed him "Right!" he yelped. "I love traps!" She dragged him out of the throne room.

Over by the fire, Hestia was huddled in her robes, rocking back and forth "Come on," I told Rachel. "I want you to meet someone." We sat next to the goddess "Lady Hestia," I said "Hello, Percy Jackson," the goddess murmured. "Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going." "I know," I said. "The Titans are near." Hestia focused on Rachel. "Hello, my dear. You've come to our hearth at last." Rachel blinked. "You've been expecting me?" Hestia held out her hands, and the coals glowed. I didn't know if Rachel saw the same images, but the tension went out of her shoulders. The warmth of the fire seemed to spread across her "To claim your place at the hearth," Hestia told her, "you must let go of your distractions. It is the only way you will survive." She said and Rachel nodded. "I . . . I understand." She said then looked at me "Percy, when I came here . . . I thought I was coming for you. But I wasn't. You and me . . ." She shook her head. I was confused "what?" I asked and she looked down "Percy these feelings I have for you they weren't what I thought" she Saud and that's when I realized what she meant and I smiled "Well I guess Nice, don't have to plan your death after all" I said and she looked at me "What?" she asked "Nico, he's my boyfriend for almost a year" I said and she was shocked "Really?" she asked and I nodded and she looked down.

I looked at Pandora's jar, and for the first time I had an urge to open it. Hope seemed pretty useless to me right now. So many of my friends were dead. Rachel was cutting me off. Annabeth was angry with me. My parents were asleep down in the streets somewhere while a monster army surrounded the building. Olympus was on the verge of failing, and I'd seen so many cruel things the gods had done: Zeus destroying Maria di Angelo, Hades cursing the last Oracle, Hermes turning his back on Luke even when he knew his son would become evil. Surrender, Prometheus's voice whispered in my ear. Otherwise your home will be destroyed. Your precious camp will burn. Then I looked at Hestia. Her red eyes glowed warmly. I remembered the images I'd seen in her hearth - friends and family, everyone I cared about. I remembered something Chris Rodriguez had said: There's no point in defending camp if you guys die. All our friends are here. And Nico, standing up to his father, Hades: If Olympus falls, he said, your own palace's safety doesn't matter. I heard footsteps. Annabeth and Grover came back into the throne room and stopped when they saw us. I probably had a pretty strange look on my face "Percy?" Annabeth didn't sound angry anymore - just concerned. "Should we, um, leave again?" Suddenly I felt like someone had injected me with steel. I understood what to do. I looked at Rachel. "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you? I mean . . . you talked to Chiron, right?" She managed a faint smile. "You're worried about me doing something stupid?" she asked "But I mean . . . will you be okay?" I asked "I don't know," she admitted. "That kind of depends on whether you save the world, hero" I picked up Pandora's jar. The spirit of Hope fluttered inside, trying to warm the cold container "Hestia," I said, "I give this to you as an offering" The goddess tilted her head. "I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?" she asked "You're the last Olympian," I said. "And the most important" I said "And why is that, Percy Jackson?" she asked "Because Hope survives best at the hearth," I said. "Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again." The goddess smiled. She took the jar in her hands and it began to glow. The hearth fire burned a little brighter "Well done, Percy Jackson," she said. "May the gods bless you." She said "We're about to find out." I looked at Annabeth and Grover. "Come on, guys."

I marched toward my father's throne.

The seat of Poseidon stood just to the right of Zeus's, but it wasn't nearly as grand. The molded black leather seat was attached to a swivel pedestal, with a couple of iron rings on the side for fastening a fishing pole (or a trident). Basically it looked like a chair on a deep-sea boat, that you would sit in if you wanted to hunt shark or marlin or sea monsters. Gods in their natural state are about twenty feet tall, so I could just reach the edge of the seat if I stretched my arms "Help me up," I told Annabeth and Grover "'Are you crazy?" Annabeth asked "Probably," I admitted "Percy," Grover said, "the gods really don't appreciate people sitting in their thrones. I mean like turn-you-into-a-pile-of-ashes don't appreciate it" he said "I need to get his attention," I said. "It's the only way" They exchanged uneasy looks "Well," Annabeth said, "this'll get his attention."

They linked their arms to make a step, then boosted me onto the throne. I felt like a baby with my feet so high off the ground. I looked around at the other gloomy, empty thrones, and I could imagine what it would be like sitting on the Olympian Council - so much power but so much arguing, always eleven other gods trying to get their way. It would be easy to get paranoid, to look out only for my own interest, especially if I were Poseidon. Sitting in his throne, I felt like I had the entire sea at my command - vast cubic miles of ocean churning with power and mystery. Why should Poseidon listen to anyone? Why shouldn't he be the greatest of the twelve? Then I shook my head. Concentrate. The throne rumbled. A wave of gale-force anger slammed into my mind:

**WHO DARES -**

The voice stopped abruptly. The anger retreated, which was a good thing, because just those two words had almost blasted my mind to shreds.

**Percy. **My father's voice was still angry but more controlled. **What - exactly - are you doing on my throne?  
><strong>  
>"I'm sorry, Father," I said. "I needed to get your attention."<p>

**This was a very dangerous thing to do. Even for you. If I hadn't looked before I blasted, you would now be a puddle of seawater.**

"I'm sorry," I said again. "Listen, things are rough up here."

I told him what was happening. Then I told him my plan.

His voice was silent for a long time.

**Percy, what you ask is impossible. My palace -**

"Dad, Kronos sent an army against you on purpose. He wants to divide you from the other gods because he knows you could tip the scales."  
><strong><br>Be that as it may, he attacks my home.**

"I'm at your home," I said. "Olympus."

The floor shook. A wave of anger washed over my mind. I thought I'd gone too far, but then the trembling eased. In the background of my mental link, I heard underwater explosions and the sound of battle cries: Cyclopes bellowing, mermen shouting.

"Is Tyson okay?" I asked.

The question seemed to take my dad by surprise. **He's fine. Doing much better than I expected. Though "peanut butter" is a strange battle cry.  
><strong>  
>"You let him fight?"<p>

**Stop changing the subject! You realize what you are asking me to do? My palace will be destroyed.**

"And Olympus might be saved."

**Do you have any idea how long I've worked on remodeling this palace? The game room alone took six hundred years.  
><strong>  
>"Dad, wait you have a game room! I've been asking for one since I was ten and you said you didn't know how to make a game room!" I yelled<p>

**Um…ok so it shall be as you say. But my son, pray this works.**

"I am praying. I'm talking to you, right? Also the game room discussion isn't over yet!"

**Oh . . . yes. Good point and alright we'll discuss this later. Amphitrite - incoming!**

The sound of a large explosion shattered our connection. I slipped down from the throne.

Grover studied me nervously. "Are you okay? You turned pale and . . . you started smoking" he said and I looked at my arms. Steam was curling off my shirtsleeves. The hair on my arms was singed "If you'd sat there any longer," Annabeth said, "you would've spontaneously combusted. I hope the conversation was worth it?"

Moo, said the Ophiotaurus in his sphere of water "We'll find out soon," I said. Just then the doors of the throne room swung open. Thalia marched in. Her bow was snapped in half and her quiver was empty "You've got to get down there," she told us. "The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them" By the time we got to the street, it was too late. Campers and Hunters lay wounded on the ground. Clarisse must've lost a fight with a Hyperborean giant, because she and her chariot were frozen in a block of ice. The centaurs were nowhere to be seen. Either they'd panicked and ran or they'd been disintegrated. The Titan army ringed the building, standing maybe twenty feet from the doors. Kronos's vanguard was in the lead: Ethan Nakamura, the dracaena queen in her green armor, and two Hyperboreans. I didn't see Prometheus. The slimy weasel was probably hiding back at their headquarters. But Kronos himself stood right in front with his scythe in hand.

The only thing standing in his way was . . .

"Chiron," Annabeth said, her voice trembling. If Chiron heard us, he didn't answer. He had an arrow notched, aimed straight at Kronos's face. As soon as Kronos saw me, his gold eyes flared. Every muscle in my body froze. Then the Titan lord turned his attention back to Chiron. "Step aside, little son." Hearing Luke call Chiron his son was weird enough, but Kronos put contempt in his voice, like son was the worst word he could think of "I'm afraid not." Chiron's tone was steely calm, the way he gets when he's really angry. I tried to move, but my feet felt like concrete. Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were straining too, like they were just as stuck "Chiron!" Annabeth said. "Look out!" The dracaena queen became impatient and charged. Chiron's arrow flew straight between her eyes and she vaporized on the spot, her empty armor clattering to the asphalt. Chiron reached for another arrow, but his quiver was empty. He dropped the bow and drew his sword. I knew he hated fighting with a sword. It was never his favorite weapon. Kronos chuckled. He advanced a step, and Chiron's horse-half skittered nervously. His tail flicked back and forth "You're a teacher," Kronos sneered. "Not a hero" "Luke was a hero," Chiron said. "He was a good one, until you corrupted him" he said and I agreed "FOOL!" Kronos's voice shook the city. "You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!" he yelled "Me," Chiron noticed. "You said me."

Kronos looked confused, and in that moment, Chiron struck. It was a good maneuver - a feint followed by a strike to the face. I couldn't have done better myself, but Kronos was quick. He had all of Luke's fighting skill, which was a lot. He knocked aside Chiron's blade and yelled, "BACK!" A blinding white light exploded between the Titan and the centaur. Chiron flew into the side of the building with such force the wall crumbled and collapsed on top of him "No!" Annabeth wailed. The freezing spell broke. We ran toward our teacher, but there was no sign of him. Thalia and I pulled helplessly at the bricks while a ripple of ugly laughter ran through the Titan's army "YOU!" Annabeth turned on Luke. "To think that I . . . that I thought - "

She drew her knife.

"Annabeth, don't." I tried to take her arm, but she shook me off. She attacked Kronos, and his smug smile faded. Perhaps some part of Luke remembered that he used to like this girl, used to take care of her when she was little. She plunged her knife between the straps of his armor, right at his collar bone. The blade should've sunk into his chest. Instead it bounced off. Annabeth doubled over, clutching her arm to her stomach. The jolt might've been enough to dislocate her bad shoulder. I yanked her back as Kronos swung his scythe, slicing the air where she'd been standing. She fought me and screamed, "I HATE you!" I wasn't sure who she was talking to - me or Luke or Kronos. Tears streaked the dust on her face "I have to fight him," I told her "It's my fight too, Percy!" Kronos laughed. "So much spirit. I can see why Luke wanted to spare you. Unfortunately, that won't be possible."

He raised his scythe. I got ready to defend, but before Kronos could strike, a dog's howl pierced the air somewhere behind the Titan's army. "Arroooooooo!" It was too much to hope, but I called, "Mrs. O'Leary?" The enemy forces stirred uneasily. Then the strangest thing happened. They began to part, clearing a path through the street like something behind them was forcing them to. Soon there was a free aisle down the center of Fifth Avenue. Standing at the end of the block was my giant dog, and a small figure in black armor "Nico?" I called smiling. "ROWWF!" Mrs. O'Leary bounded toward me, ignoring the growling monsters on either side. Nico strode forward. The enemy army fell back before him like he radiated death, which of course he did. Through the face guard of his skull-shaped helmet, he smiled. "Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?" he asked "Depends did you brined present?" I asked and he smiled "Son of Hades." Kronos spit on the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?" he asked "Your death," Nico said, "would be great for me" he said "I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live." Nico drew his sword - three feet of wicked sharp Stygian iron, black as a nightmare. "I don't agree."

The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and as they emerged, the Titan's monsters got jumpy and started to back up "HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us" the sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A harsh war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed up ranks with their guns and swords and spears, an enormous chariot roared down Fifth Avenue. It came to a stop next to Nico. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Holding the reins was Uncle Hades himself, Lord of the Dead, with Aunt Demeter and Aunt Persephone riding behind him.

Hades wore black armor and a cloak the color of fresh blood. On top of his pale head was the helm of darkness: a crown that radiated pure terror. It changed shape as I watched - from a dragon's head to a circle of black flames to a wreath of human bones. But that wasn't the scary part. The helm reached into my mind and ignited my worst nightmares, my most secret fears. I wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, and I could tell the enemy army felt the same way. Only Kronos's power and authority kept his ranks from fleeing. Hades smiled coldly. "Hello, Father. You're looking . . . young." He said "Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance." He said "I'm afraid not." Hades sighed. "My son here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies." He glanced at me with distaste. "As much as I dislike certain upstart demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on - it is that you were a TERRIBLE father." He said "True," muttered Aunt Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture" she said "Mother!" Aunt Persephone complained. Hades drew his sword, a double-edged Stygian blade etched with silver. "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus." He said "I don't have time for this," Kronos snarled. He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos's vanguard, my friends, and me from the bulk of the two armies "He's sealing us in," I said. "He's collapsing the magic barriers around Manhattan - cutting off just the building, and us" I said.

I looked at Mrs. O'Leary "Hey girl lesson do you think you could get Chiron out of that" I said pointing to the pile of rubble. I don't know if she knew what I meant but she started digging and we ran to the elevator. I grabbed my locket 'Nico good luck and stay alive' I said 'As long as you do the same Percy' he said and I smiled 'I promise' I said and I hurdy laughing 'and I promise' he said before we went up. The bridge to Olympus was dissolving. We stepped out of the elevator onto the white marble walkway, and immediately cracks appeared at our feet "Jump!" Grover said, which was easy for him since he's part mountain goat.

He sprang to the next slab of stone while ours tilted sickeningly "Gods, I hate heights!" Thalia yelled as she and I leaped. But Annabeth was in no shape for jumping. She stumbled and yelled, "Percy!" I caught her hand as the pavement fell, crumbling into dust. For a second I thought she was going to pull us both over. Her feet dangled in the open air. Her hand started to slip until I was holding her only by her fingers. Then Grover and Thalia grabbed my legs, and I found extra strength. Annabeth was not going to fall pulled her up and we lay trembling on the pavement "thanks," she said "your welcome" I said "Keep moving!" Grover tugged my shoulder. We untangled ourselves and sprinted across the sky bridge as more stones disintegrated and fell into oblivion. We made it to the edge of the mountain just as the final section collapsed.

Annabeth looked back at the elevator, which was now completely out of reach - a polished set of metal doors hanging in space, attached to nothing, six hundred stories above Manhattan "We're marooned, on our own" she said "Blah-ha-ha!" Grover said. "The connection between Olympus and America is dissolving. If it fails -" Thalia cut him off "The gods won't move on to another country this time," Thalia said "This will be the end of Olympus. The final end" We ran through streets. Mansions were burning. Statues had been hacked down. Trees in the parks were blasted to splinters. It looked like someone had attacked the city with a giant Weedwacker "Kronos's scythe," I said. We followed the winding path toward the palace of the gods. I didn't remember the road being so long. Maybe Kronos was making time go slower, or maybe it was just dread slowing me down. The whole mountaintop was in ruins - so many beautiful buildings and gardens gone.

A few minor gods and nature spirits had tried to stop Kronos. What remained of them was strewn about the road: shattered armor, ripped clothing, swords and spears broken in half Somewhere ahead of us, Kronos's voice roared: "Brick by brick! That was my promise. Tear it down BRICK BY BRICK!" A white marble temple with a gold dome suddenly exploded. The dome shot up like the lid of a teapot and shattered into a billion pieces, raining rubble over the city and I realized it was moms shrine I glared "That was a shrine to Artemis," Thalia grumbled "He'll pay for that" we both said. We were running under the marble archway with the huge statues of Zeus and Hera when the entire mountain groaned, rocking sideways like a boat in a storm.

"Look out!" Grover yelped. The archway crumbled. I looked up in time to see a twenty-ton scowling Hera topple over on us. Annabeth and I would've been flattened, but Thalia shoved us from behind and we landed just out of danger "Thalia!" Grover cried. When the dust cleared and the mountain stopped rocking, we found her still alive, but her legs were pinned under the statue. We tried desperately to move it, but it would've taken several Cyclopes. When we tried to pull Thalia out from under it, she yelled in pain "I survive all those battles," she growled, "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!" she yield "It's Hera," Annabeth said in outrage. "She's had it in for me all year. Her statue would've killed me if you hadn't pushed us away."

Thalia grimaced. "Well, don't just stand there! I'll be fine. Go!" We didn't want to leave her, but I could hear Kronos laughing as he approached the hall of the gods. More buildings exploded "We'll be back," I promised "I'm not going anywhere," Thalia groaned. A fireball erupted on the side of the mountain, right near the gates of the palace "We've got to run," I said "I don't suppose you mean away," Grover murmured hopefully. I sprinted toward the palace, Annabeth right behind me "I was afraid of that," Grover sighed, and clip-clopped after us. The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship through, but they'd been ripped off their hinges and smashed like they weighed nothing. We had to climb over a huge pile of broken stone and twisted metal to get inside.

Kronos stood in the middle of the throne room, his arms wide, staring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus "Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council - so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?" he asked. Ethan stood to one side, trying to stay out of the way of his master's scythe. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rachel. I hoped she was okay, but I'd seen so much destruction I was afraid to think about it. The Ophiotaurus swam in his water sphere in the far corner of the room, wisely not making a sound, but it wouldn't be long before Kronos noticed him. Annabeth, Grover, and I stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw us first but said nothing. Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Except for the golden eyes, he looked just the same as he had four years ago when he'd welcomed me into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her "Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make - to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know" he said "Luke would fight with a sword," I said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade. Next to me, Annabeth gasped like she'd suddenly had an idea. "Percy, the blade!" She unsheathed her knife. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap" I didn't understand why she was reminding me of that prophecy line right now. It wasn't exactly a morale booster, but before I could say anything, Kronos raised his sword "Wait!" Annabeth yelled. Kronos came at me like a whirlwind. My instincts took over. I dodged and slashed and rolled, but I felt like I was fighting a hundred swordsmen. Ethan ducked to one side, trying to get behind me until Annabeth intercepted him. They started to fight, but I couldn't focus on how she was doing. I was vaguely aware of Grover playing his reed pipes. The sound filled me with warmth and courage - thoughts of sunlight and a blue sky and a calm meadow, somewhere far away from the war.

Kronos backed me up against the throne of Hephaestus - a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. Kronos slashed, and I managed to jump straight up onto the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. Defense mode, it warned. Defense mode. That couldn't be good. I jumped straight over Kronos's head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Kronos in the face, arcing down his body and up his sword "ARG!" He crumpled to his knees and dropped Backbiter. Annabeth saw her chance. She kicked Ethan out of the way and charged Kronos. "Luke, listen!" I wanted to shout at her, to tell her she was crazy for trying to reason with Kronos, but there was no time. Kronos flicked his hand. Annabeth flew backward, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpling to the floor and passed out "Annabeth!" I screamed.

Ethan got to his feet. He now stood between Annabeth and me. Grover's music took on a more urgent tune. He moved toward Annabeth, but he couldn't go any faster and keep up the song. Grass grew on the floor of the throne room. Tiny roots crept up between the cracks of the marble stones. Kronos rose to one knee. His hair smoldered. His face was covered with electrical burns. He reached for his sword, but this time it didn't fly into his hands "Nakamura!" he groaned. "Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure." Ethan's eyes dropped to my midsection, and I was sure that he knew. Then Ethan looked at me "Percy remember your promise" he said with a sad smile. Before I could asked he charged at Kronos "Ethan No!" I yelled but it was too late Ethan brought down his sword on the Titan lord's neck. It should have killed him instantly, but the blade shattered. Ethan fell back, grasping his stomach. A shard of his own blade had ricocheted and pierced his armor. Kronos rose unsteadily, towering over his servant. "Treason," he snarled. Kronos stomped his foot, and the floor ruptured around Ethan. The son of Nemesis almost feel but I managed to grab his arm "Percy?" he asked "Hold on Ethan" I said and he smiled at me "Percy thank you for everything" he said and I was confused then he looked up "Luke I know your still in there and if you are then please lesson" Ethan said "I never worked for Kronos I worked for you Luke, I only joined because I wanted to help you, but… I couldn't" Ethan said starting to cry "I was weak, I couldn't save you, even after everything you've done for me, I couldn't save you and I'm so sorry Luke, but please come back, I know your not the monster Kronos made you to be your better than this" he said "Ethan" I said and he just smiled "I'll be waiting for you Luke" he said "And Percy, please make sure the minor gods get treated better" he said and I nodded and he closed his eyes before letting go off my hand and he started to slip.

My eyes widen "Ethan, No!" I called out but it was too late I lost my grip on him and he feel of the mountain "So much for him." Kronos picked up his sword. "And now for the rest of you" then I got up, still crying. Our blades clashed in a shower of sparks. He was stronger than me, but for the moment I felt the power of the ocean in my arms. I pushed him back and struck again - slashing Riptide across his breastplate so hard I cut a gash in the Celestial bronze. He stamped his foot again and time slowed. I tried to attack but I was moving at the speed of a glacier. Kronos backed up leisurely, catching his breath. He examined the gash in his armor while I struggled forward, silently cursing him. He smiled "Do you want to see how your family is doing?" he pointed to the hearth, and the coals glowed. A sheet of white smoke poured from the fire, forming images like an Iris-message. I saw Nico down on Fifth Avenue, fighting a hopeless battle, ringed in enemies. In the background Hades fought from his black chariot, summoning wave after wave of zombies out of the ground, but the forces of the Titan's army seemed just as endless. Meanwhile, Manhattan was being destroyed. Mortals, now fully awake, were running in terror. Cars swerved and crashed. A column of storm was approaching the Hudson River, moving rapidly over the Jersey shore. Chariots circled it, locked in combat with the creature in the cloud.

The gods attacked. Lightning flashed. Arrows of gold and silver streaked into the cloud like rocket tracers and exploded. Slowly, the cloud ripped apart, and I saw Typhon clearly for the first time. I knew as long as I lived (which might not be that long) I would never be able to get the image out of my mind. Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the last. Looking at his face would've driven me insane, so I focused on his body, which wasn't much better. He was humanoid, but his skin reminded me of a meat loaf sandwich that had been in someone's locker all year. He was mottled green, with blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches from eons of being stuck under a volcano. His hands were human, but with talons like an eagle's. His legs were scaly and reptilian "The Olympians are giving their final effort." Kronos laughed. "How pathetic." Zeus threw a thunderbolt from his chariot. The blast lit up the world. I could feel the shock even here on Olympus, but when the dust cleared, Typhon was still standing. He staggered a bit, with a smoking crater on top of his misshapen head, but he roared in anger and kept advancing.

My limbs began to loosen up. Kronos didn't seem to notice. His attention was focused on the fight and his final victory. If I could hold out a few more seconds, and if my dad kept his word . . .Typhon stepped into the Hudson River and barely sank to midcalf. Now, I thought, imploring the image in the smoke. Please, it has to happen now.

Like a miracle, a conch horn sounded from the smoky picture. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

All around Typhon, the Hudson River erupted, churning with forty-foot waves. Out of the water burst a new chariot - this one pulled by massive hippocampi, who swam in air as easily as in water. My father, glowing with a blue aura of power, rode a defiant circle around the giant's legs. Poseidon was no longer an old man. He looked like himself again - tan and strong with a black beard. As he swung his trident, the river responded, making a funnel cloud around the monster "No!" Kronos bellowed after a moment of stunned silence. "NO!" he yelled "NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon's voice was so loud I wasn't sure if I was hearing it from the smoke image or from all the way across town. "STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!" Warriors burst out of the river, riding the waves on huge sharks and dragons and sea horses. It was a legion of Cyclopes, and leading them into battle was . . . "Tyson!" I yelled. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I stared at him in amazement. He'd magically grown in size. He had to be thirty feet tall, as big as any of his older cousins, and for the first time he was wearing full battle armor. Riding behind him was Briares, the Hundred-Handed One.

All the Cyclopes held huge lengths of black iron chains - big enough to anchor a battleship - with grappling hooks at the ends. They swung them like lassos and began to ensnare Typhon, throwing lines around the creature's legs and arms, using the tide to keep circling, slowly tangling him. Typhon shook and roared and yanked at the chains, pulling some of the Cyclopes off their mounts; but there were too many chains. The sheer weight of the Cyclops battalion began to weigh Typhon down. Poseidon threw his trident and impaled the monster in the throat. Golden blood, immortal ichor, spewed from the wound, making a waterfall taller than a skyscraper. The trident flew back to Poseidon's hand.

The other gods struck with renewed force. Ares rode in and stabbed Typhon in the nose. Artemis shot the monster in the eye with a dozen silver arrows. Apollo shot a blazing volley of arrows and set the monster's loincloth on fire. And Zeus kept pounding the giant with lightning, until finally, slowly, the water rose, wrapping Typhon like a cocoon, and he began to sink under the weight of the chains. Typhon bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five-story buildings and splashing over the George Washington Bridge - but down he went as my dad opened a special tunnel for him at the bottom of the river - an endless waterslide that would take him straight to Tartarus.

The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone "BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds "They're on their way," I said. "You've lost" I said "I haven't even started" he advanced with blinding speed. Then I showed him what I was holding and he stopped. I was holding Ethan's necklace "Luke, please don't let Ethan's sacrifice be in vain, he loved you enough to go through all that so he could help you" I said. Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" he said "Your mother, she saw your fate" I said "Service to Kronos!" the Titan roared. "This is my fate" he said and I shook my head "No, the prophecy was never about me, it was you Luke you're the hero of this story, not me, Ethan and Annabeth believe you can do it so please" I said. Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Percy . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body.

"Annabeth your knife." I said and she slowly grabbed it and throw it. I knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please -" he said "NO!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals. He stumbled toward it. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me out of the way with such force I landed next to Annabeth and cracked my head on the base of Athena's throne. When my vision came back into focus, I saw Kronos grasping his sword. Then he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared. The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. I saw an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval. Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy . . ." I struggled to my feet. I moved toward him with the knife and gave it to him. I watched as Luke grasped the hilt. I stood before him - defenseless.

He unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself. It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, throwing me off my feet. An aura of energy surrounded Luke, growing brighter and brighter. I shut my eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion blister my skin and crack my lips. It was silent for a long time. When I opened my eyes, I saw Luke sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos's scythe had liquefied into molten metal and was trickling into the coals of the hearth, which now glowed like a blacksmith's furnace. Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open - blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle "Good . . . blade," he croaked. I knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes. Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew . . ." he said "Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium."

He shook his head weakly. "Yeah well I'm don't want to go because I deserve it, he's waiting for me…" Luke said and the other two were confused "Yeah he is, and I think he'll want you to have this" I said putting the necklace on Luke. He smiled at it "Thanks" he said. Then he looked at Annabeth "Thanks for being the sister I never had" he said and she smiled "No Luke, thank you for being the brother I've never had" she said softly and he nodded. "Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew" he said coughing

He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again" his eyes were angry, but pleading too "I won't," I said. "I already promised Ethan, I won't let you guys down" I said. Luke nodded "I'm coming…" he said, and his hand went slack. The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle. What they found were Annabeth, Grover, and me standing over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth "Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What . . . what is this?" he asked I turned and faced the Olympians "We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."


	34. Acceptance

Acceptance

The Three Fates themselves took Luke's body. One of them looked at me, and even though she didn't say anything, then I heard a voice in my head '**It's almost time for you to decide young hero' **she sad and I looked down but nodded. Then another one said '**It is done'** she said. The Fate held up the snippet of blue yarn - and I knew it was Luke's. They gathered up Luke's body, now wrapped in a white-and-green shroud, and began carrying it out of the throne room "Wait," Hermes said. The messenger god was dressed in his classic outfit of white Greek robes, sandals, and helmet. The wings of his helm fluttered as he walked. The snakes George and Martha curled around his caduceus, murmuring, Luke, poor Luke. I thought about May Castellan, alone in her kitchen, baking cookies and making sandwiches for a son who would never come home. Hermes unwrapped Luke's face and kissed his forehead. He murmured some words in Ancient Greek - a final blessing "Farewell," he whispered. Then he nodded and allowed the Fates to carry away his son's body.

And I understood something else: When Luke had descended into the River Styx, he would've had to focus on something important that would hold him to his mortal life. Otherwise he would've dissolved. I had seen Nico, and I had a feeling he saw either Ethan. He pictured the day he gave the necklace to Ethan and promising him, he'll protect him. And After Ethan sacrificed himself Like fought back to remember. It had allowed his mortal conscience to take over again, and defeat Kronos. His weak spot - his Achilles heel - had saved us all. Next to me, Annabeth's knees buckled. I caught her, but she cried out in pain, and I realized I'd grabbed her broken arm "Oh gods, Annabeth, I'm sorry" I said, "It's all right," she said as she passed out in my arms "She needs help!" I yelled, "I've got this." Apollo stepped forward. His fiery armor was so bright it was hard to look at, and his matching Ray-Bans and perfect smile made him look like a male model for battle gear. "God of medicine, at your service."

He passed his hand over Annabeth's face and spoke an incantation. Immediately the bruises faded. Her cuts and scars disappeared. Her arm straightened, and she sighed in her sleep. Apollo grinned. "She'll be fine in a few minutes. Just enough time for me to compose a poem about our victory: 'Apollo and his friends save Olympus.' Good, eh?" he asked "Thanks, Apollo," I said. "I'll, um, let you handle the poetry" the next few hours were a blur. The gods set about repairing the throne room, which went surprisingly fast with twelve super powerful beings at work. Grover and I cared for the wounded, and once the sky bridge re-formed, we greeted our friends who had survived. The Cyclopes had saved Thalia from the fallen statue. She was on crutches, but otherwise she was okay. Connor and Travis Stoll had made it through with only minor injuries. They promised me they hadn't even looted the city much. Mrs. O'Leary had dug Chiron out of the rubble and rushed him off to camp. The Stolls looked kind of worried about the old centaur, but at least he was alive. Katie Gardner reported that she'd seen Rachel Elizabeth Dare run out of the Empire State Building at the end of the battle. Rachel had looked unharmed, but nobody knew where she'd gone, which also troubled me. I saw Nico and smiled, I walked towards him and bowed to my Uncle "You where amazing out there Uncle Hades" I said and he smiled "We'll you should thank him for that" Hades said looking at Nico before walking away and left us alone "Glad to see you survived" he said hugging me and I returned it "Hey if I died who would look after you?" I said and he laughed, after talking for a while we saw Hades looking stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.

Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time in the ice block, and Ares bellowed, "There's my girl!" The god of war ruffled her hair and pounded her on the back, calling her the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!" She looked pretty overwhelmed. All she could do was nod and blink, like she was afraid he'd start hitting her, but eventually she began to smile. Hera and Hephaestus passed me, and while Hephaestus was a little grumpy about my jumping on his throne, he thought I'd done "a pretty bang-up job, mostly" Hera sniffed in disdain. "I suppose I won't destroy you and that little girl now" she said "Well Annabeth is a hero just like everyone else" I said "Hmm," Hera whirled away in a huff, but I figured our lives would be safe, at least for a little while. Dionysus's head was still wrapped in a bandage. He looked me up and down and said, "Well, Percy Jackson. I see Pollux made it through, so I suppose you aren't completely inept. It's all thanks to my training, I suppose" he said and I saw Hades glaring at him and I laughed "Sure, sir" I said. Mr. D nodded. "As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. I now have only fifty years left instead of one hundred" he said "Fifty years, huh?" I tried to imagine putting up with Dionysus until I was an old man, assuming I lived that long "Don't get so excited, Jackson," he said, and I realized he was saying my name correctly. "I still plan on making your life miserable." I couldn't help smiling. "Naturally." I said "Just so we understand each other." He turned and began repairing his grapevine throne, which had been singed by fire.

Grover stayed at my side. From time to time he would break down in tears "So many nature spirits dead, Percy. So many" I put my arm around his shoulders and gave him a rag to blow his nose. "You did a great job, G-man. We will come back from this. We'll plant new trees. We'll clean up the parks. Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world" He sniffled dejectedly "I . . . I suppose. But it was hard enough to rally them before. I'm still an outcast. I could barely get anyone to listen to me about Pan. Now will they ever listen to me again? I led them into a slaughter" he said "They will listen," I promised. "Because you care about them. You care about the Wild more than anyone." He tried for a smile. "Thanks, Percy. I hope . . . I hope you know I'm really proud to be your friend" I patted his arm. "Luke was right about one thing, G-man. You're the bravest satyr I ever met."

He blushed, but before he could say anything, conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon marched into the throne room "Percy!" Tyson yelled. He charged toward me with his arms open. Fortunately he'd shrunk back to normal size, so his hug was like getting hit by a tractor, not the entire farm "You are not dead!" he said "Yeah! Amazing, isn't it?" I asked and he clapped his hands and laughed happily. "I am not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!" Behind him, fifty other armored Cyclopes laughed and nodded and gave each other high fives "Tyson led us," one rumbled. "He is brave!" he said "Bravest of the Cyclopes!" another bellowed. Tyson blushed. "Was nothing" he said and I smiled "I saw you! You were incredible!" I said. I thought poor Grover would pass out. He's deathly afraid of Cyclopes. But he steeled his nerves and said, "Yes. Um . . . three cheers for Tyson!" he yelled "YAAARRRRR!" the Cyclopes roared "Please don't eat me," Grover muttered, but I don't think anyone heard him.

The conch horns blasted again. The Cyclopes parted, and my father strode into the throne room in his battle armor, his trident glowing in his hands "Tyson!" he roared. "Well done, my son. And Percy - " His face turned stern. He wagged his finger at me, and for a second I was afraid he was going to zap me. "I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!" He held out his arms and gave me a hug which I returned. When he pulled away, he smiled kindly at me. I felt so good, I'll admit I teared up a little. I guess until that moment I hadn't allowed myself to realize just how terrified I had been the last few days "Dad -" "Shhh," he said. "No hero is above fear, Percy. And you have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules -" then he was cut off "POSEIDON!" a voice roared. Zeus had taken his throne. He glared across the room at my dad while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumped. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?" I thought Poseidon was going to get mad, but he just looked at me and winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus." I guess miracles do happen. Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian Council convened. While Zeus was talking - some long speech about the bravery of the gods, etc. - Annabeth walked in and stood next to me. She looked good for someone who'd recently passed out "Miss much?" she whispered "Nobody's planning to kill us, so far," I whispered back. "First time today "I cracked up, but Grover nudged me because Hera was giving us a dirty look "As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful" - he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out - "erm, thankful for the aid of Hades." My uncle nodded. He had a smug look on his face, he'd earned the right. He patted his son Nico on the shoulders, and Nico looked happier than I'd ever seen him (besides me kissing him anyway).

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering, "we must . . . um . . . thank Poseidon" he said "I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?" he asked "We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom . . . it would've been difficult " then my dad cut him off "Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently "Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon." The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval "Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well - even if there are a few dents in my throne." He called Thalia forward first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunters' ranks.

Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at Uncle Hades. He shrugged. "Probably." Mom glared at him some more. "Okay," Uncle Hades grumbled. "I'll streamline their application process." Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the gods, even Hades, and then limped over to stand by Moms side. "Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but he went to stand in the middle of the Council, and Zeus grunted "Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new . . . um . . . what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?" he asked "Stick!" Tyson said, showing his broken club.

"Very well," Zeus said. "We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found." He said "Hooray!" Tyson cried, and all the Cyclopes cheered and pounded him on the back as he rejoined them "Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Dionysus called.

Grover came forward nervously.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed on the spot.

"Oh, wonderful," Dionysus sighed, as several naiads came forward to help Grover. "Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling" he said "FOOOOOD," Grover moaned, as the nature spirits carried him away. I figured he'd be okay. He would wake up as a lord of the Wild with a bunch of beautiful naiads taking care of him. Life could be worse.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed my arm, then walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet. Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements." Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My . . . my lady?" she asked and Athena smiled wryly. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?" she said "You mean . . . I can design whatever I want?" she asked "As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and - "

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Raise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus" Annabeth rose in a trance and walked back toward me "Way to go," I told her, grinning.

For once she was at a loss for words. "I'll . . . I'll have to start planning . . . Drafting paper, and, um, pencils - "

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me - all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking. First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet "Rise, my son," Poseidon said. I stood uneasily "A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?" I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson - if you wish it - you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . I don't know Zeus I mean, I'm god like material" I said "Yes, but you have proven that you are capable of understanding power" he said and the others nodded  
>"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea" he said "I approve as well," Athena said "Perseus you have proven you are more then capable of being one of us" she said. I looked down and I relisted that I really do have a hard chose to make, I either become a god, a seer of fate or stay normal. I looked at Nico's face I felt something inside of me brake. He was looking down with a sad excretion as if something was taking from him and he would never get it back. I looked down, I knew Nico loved me more than anything and I want him to be happy, but I had to choose, I signed making up my mind.<p>

"No," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard "No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?" he asked. There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt "I'm honored and everything, however it's not my fate to be one" the gods were surprised at me, but Nico had he's hands over he's mouth. He's eyes were shining. And that kind of made up for it. "I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?" Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power." He said "It is, and it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx." I said "What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?" he asked "I was told a long time ago, that if you want someone to keep a promise you've got to swear it" I said and I saw Athena and Hades smile "Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power." The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made "From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods, all the children . . . of all the gods" I said.

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy, what exactly do you mean?" my father asked "Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason." Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse -" then I cut him off "No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children - all your demigod children - by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive" I said "Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll "And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe- - they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-" then he cut him off "You are not calling me a miner god are you?" Hades asked and I shook my head "Of course not Uncle, but your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish." I said. Zeus snorted. "Is that all?" he asked "Percy," Poseidon said, "You ask much. You presume much." He said "I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."

I got a lot of steely looks. It was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction I move that we accept the boy's plan." She said "Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ." then Hermes cut in "All in favor," Hermes said. All the gods raised their hands "Um, thanks," I said. I turned, but before I could leave, Poseidon called, "Honor guard!" Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door - an aisle for me to walk through. They came to attention "All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

Annabeth and I were on our way out when I spotted Hermes in a side courtyard of the palace. He was staring at an Iris-message in the mist of a fountain. I glanced at Annabeth. "I'll meet you at the elevator." I said "You sure?" Then she studied my face. "Yeah, you're sure." Hermes didn't seem to notice me approach. The Iris-message images were going so fast I could hardly understand them. Mortal newscasts from all over the country flashed by: scenes of Typhon's destruction, the wreckage our battle had left across Manhattan, the president doing a news conference, the mayor of New York, some army vehicles riding down the Avenue of the Americas "Amazing," Hermes murmured. He turned toward me. "Three thousand years, and I will never get over the power of the Mist . . . and mortal ignorance" he said "We're fool of surprises" I said "Oh, not you. Although, I suppose I should wonder, turning down immortality" he said "It was the right choice, for now anyway" I said and he looked at me and then back at the Iris-message "Look at them. They've already decided Typhon was a freak series of storms. Don't I wish, they haven't figured out how all the statues in Lower Manhattan got removed from their pedestals and hacked to pieces, they keep showing a shot of Susan B. Anthony strangling Frederick Douglass. But I imagine they'll even come up with a logical explanation for that" he said "How bad is the city?" I asked and Hermes shrugged "Surprisingly, not too bad. The mortals are shaken, of course. But this is New York. I've never seen such a resilient bunch of humans. I imagine they'll be back to normal in a few weeks; and of course I'll be helping" he said and I nodded. He sounded bitter. George and Martha curled around his caduceus, but they were silent, which made me think that Hermes was really, really angry.

Then I asked "What about the other Titans?" I asked "In hiding," Hermes said. "Prometheus sent Zeus a message with a bunch of excuses for supporting Kronos. 'I was just trying to minimize the damage,' blah, blah. He'll keep his head low for a few centuries if he's smart. Krios has fled, and Mount Othrys has crumbled into ruins. Oceanus slipped back into the deep ocean when it was clear Kronos had lost. Meanwhile, my son Luke is dead. He died believing I didn't care about him. I will never forgive myself" Hermes slashed his caduceus through the mist. The Iris-picture disappeared "A long time ago," I said, "you told me the hardest thing about being a god was not being able to help your children. You also told me that you couldn't give up on your family, no matter how tempting they made it" I said "And now you know I'm a hypocrite?" he asked "No, you were right, Luke loved you. At the end, he realized his fate. I think he realized why you couldn't help him. He remembered what was important" I said "Too late for him and me" he said "You have other children. Honor Luke by recognizing them. All the gods can do that." Hermes's shoulders sagged. "They'll try, Percy. Oh, we'll all try to keep our promise. And maybe for a while things will get better. But we gods have never been good at keeping oaths. You were born because of a broken promise, eh? Eventually we'll become forgetful. We always do" he said "You can change." Hermes laughed. "After three thousand years, you think the gods can change their nature?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. "I do." Hermes seemed surprised by that. "You think . . . Luke actually loved me? After all that happened?" he asked "I'm sure of it" Hermes stared at the fountain. "I'll give you a list of my children. There's a boy in Wisconsin. Two girls in Los Angeles. A few others. Will you see that they get to camp?" he asked "I promise," I said. "And I won't forget." George and Martha twirled around the caduceus. I know snakes can't smile, but they seemed to be trying. "Percy Jackson," Hermes said, "you might just teach us a thing or two."

Another god was waiting for me on the way out of Olympus. Athena stood in the middle of the road, she changed into jeans and a blouse "Well, Percy, you will stay mortal" she said and I nodded "Yes Aunt Athena" I said "I would know your reasons" she asked and I looked down "Auntie, I-I was given another choice" I said and she was confused "What do you mean?" she asked and I signed "The fates have offered me something" I said and she was surprised "What have they offered?" she asked "To be a seer of fate, for me to see what they will show, the gave me the gift before when I…I got sick" I said and she thought for a moment. Then she realized something "That's why you got sick when you were six your head was literally killing you" she said and I nodded "yes and ever since then they have been watching me they showed me things in my dream so I would be prepared when the time comes" I said and she looked down "Will you except there offer?" she asked and I shrugged "I don't know" I said and she put a hand on my shoulder and she smiled "No matter what happens we'll support you all the way" she said and I smiled. I hugged her "Thank you Aunt Athena" I said and she hugged back "Your welcome" that's when we separated and I said bye. Of course she told me to be ready for when class starts again and I nodded and laughed.

Annabeth was waiting for me at the elevator. Together we made our way down to the street level. Neither of us said a word. The music was awful - Neil Diamond or something. I should've made that part of my gift from the gods: better elevator tunes. When we got into the lobby, I found my mom waiting "Mom" I said and she smiled. I ran up and hugged her and she returned it "I'm so glad you're alright" she said "same" I said we separated "How do you feel?" she asked and I nodded "Better then yesterday" I said and she nodded. We talked for a few more minutes, I took her to the coroner and told her what I told Aunt Athena about the fates and she looked down "Well Athena is right Percy, whatever you chose I'll support you all the way" she said and I smiled "Thank you mom" I said and she gave me one last hug before leaving to join her hunters. I was about to relax. Everything felt perfect. Annabeth and I were okay. Olympus was saved. Of could that didn't last, Nico ran in from the street, and his face told me something was wrong "It's Rachel," he said. "I just ran into her down on 32nd Street." Annabeth frowned. "What's she done this time?" she asked "It's where she's gone," Nico said. "I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and-" I cut him off "She took my Pegasus?" I demanded.

Nico nodded. "She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp" Nobody steals my pegasus. Not even Rachel. I wasn't sure if I was more angry or amazed or worried "What was she thinking?" Annabeth said as we ran for the river. Unfortunately, I had a pretty good idea, and it filled me with dread. The traffic was horrible. Everybody was out on the streets gawking at the war zone damage. Police sirens wailed on every block. There was no possibility of catching a cab, and the pegasi had flown away. I would've settled for some Party Ponies, but they had disappeared along with most of the root beer in Midtown. So we ran, pushing through mobs of dazed mortals that clogged the sidewalks "She'll never get through the defenses," Annabeth said. "Peleus will eat her."

I hadn't considered that. The Mist wouldn't fool Rachel like it would most people. She'd be able to find the camp no problem, but I'd been hoping the magical boundaries would just keep her out like a force field. It hadn't occurred to me that Peleus might attack "We've got to hurry." I glanced at Nico. "I don't suppose you could conjure up some skeleton horses." He wheezed as he ran. "So tired . . . couldn't summon a dog bone" he said and then I thought about Rachel doing this and then I realized something and stopped "Percy, why'd you stop we have to go!" Annabeth yelled but I was freaking out, I didn't think I had to choose this soon "Annabeth, Nico I have an important question to ask both of you" I said and they were confused "What?" the both asked "If I… if I choose something that would change me, would you two support me?" I asked and they were surprised "Percy why are you asking us that?" Nico asked and I looked down "Please just answer" I said and they looked at each other then me. Annabeth spook first "Percy, you're the brother I never had, of course I'll support you no matter what" she said and I nodded then looked at Nico "Percy, I love you more than anything, if…if your chose something that would change you then… then I will support you no matter what" he said smiling and I smiled at them and hugged them "Thanks you guys" I said and they nodded "Why are asking?" Nico asked "You'll know soon enough" I said and I ran they fallowed me.

Finally we scrambled over the embankment to the shore, and I let out a loud whistle. I hated doing it. Even with the sand dollar I'd given the East River for a magic cleaning, the water here was pretty polluted. I didn't want to make any sea animals sick, but they came to my call. Three wake lines appeared in the gray water, and a pod of hippocampi broke the surface. They whinnied unhappily, shaking the river muck from their manes. They were beautiful creatures, with multicolored fish tails, and the heads and forelegs of white stallions. The hippocampus in front was much bigger than the others - a ride fit for a Cyclops "Rainbow!" I called. "How's it going, buddy?" He neighed a complaint "Yeah, I'm sorry," I said. "But it's an emergency. We need to get to camp." He snorted. "Tyson?" I said. "Tyson is fine! I'm sorry he's not here. He's a big general now in the Cyclops army" I told him "NEEEEIGGGGH!" he said "Yeah, I'm sure he'll still bring you apples. Now, about that ride . . ." then we were off.

**What will Percy chose?**


	35. My choice

My choice

It seemed like forever until we saw the beach at camp. We thanked the hippocampi and waded ashore, only to find Argus waiting for us. He stood in the sand with his arms crossed, his hundred eyes glaring at us "Is she here?" I asked. He nodded grimly "Is everything okay?" Annabeth said.

Argus shook his head.

We followed him up the trail. It was surreal being back at camp, because everything looked so peaceful: no burning buildings, no wounded fighters. The cabins were bright in the sunshine, and the fields glittered with dew. But the place was mostly empty. Up at the Big House, something was definitely wrong. Green light was shooting out all the windows, just like I'd seen in my dream about May Castellan. Mist - the magical kind - swirled around the yard. Chiron lay on a horse-size stretcher by the volleyball pit, a bunch of satyrs standing around him. Blackjack cantered nervously in the grass.

**Don't blame me, boss!** he pleaded when he saw me. **The weird girl made me do it!******

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood at the bottom of the porch steps. Her arms were raised like she was waiting for someone inside the house to throw her a ball "What's she doing?" Annabeth demanded. "How did she get past the barriers?" she asked "She flew," one of the satyrs said, looking accusingly at Blackjack. "Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries." He said "Rachel!" I called, but the satyrs stopped me when I tried to go any closer. "Percy, don't," Chiron warned. He winced as he tried to move. His left arm was in a sling, his two back legs were in splints, and his head was wrapped in bandages. "You can't interrupt" he said "I thought you explained things to her" I said "I did. And I invited her here" he said. The Mist swirled around Rachel. She shivered like she was going into shock. I ran toward her, ignoring the satyrs. I got within ten feet and hit something like an invisible beach ball. I bounced back and landed in the grass. Rachel opened her eyes and turned. She looked like she was sleepwalking - like she could see me, but only in a dream "It's all right." Her voice sounded far away. "This is why I've come this is where I belong, Percy. I finally understand why" It sounded too much like what May Castellan had said. The house rumbled. The door flew open and green light poured out. I recognized the warm musty smell of snakes. Mist curled into a hundred smoky serpents, slithering up the porch columns, curling around the house. Then the Oracle appeared in the doorway.

The withered mummy shuffled forward in her rainbow dress. She looked even worse than usual, which is saying a lot. Her hair was falling out in clumps. Her leathery skin was cracking like the seat of a worn-out bus. Her glassy eyes stared blankly into space, but I got the creepiest feeling she was being drawn straight toward Rachel. Rachel held out her arms. She didn't look scared "You've waited too long," Rachel said. "But I'm here now." The sun blazed more brightly. A man appeared above the porch, floating in the air - a blond dude in a white toga, with sunglasses and a cocky smile "Apollo," I said. He winked at me but held up his finger to his lips "Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?" Rachel nodded. "It's my destiny." She said "Do you accept the risks?" he asked "I do." "Then proceed," the god said. Then everything went quite for me, I looked up and saw the fate that told me about my choice she nodded and I heard a voice inside my head saying** 'It is time Perseus'** she said. I gulped and started walking I heard people trying to saw stop but I didn't lesson, I passed Rachel, Apollo and the oracle and went inside. I heard the door shut closed, I turned to see there wasn't even a door anymore. I continued walking to the attic.

Once I was up there I saw the fate looking out the window "That friend of yours will make a great oracle" she said and I looked out and I saw Nico and Annabeth looking over her I also saw Apollo drifted down from the porch "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi" he said and I smiled. Then Fate gave me another one of my sketch books and it was one I never used "Why are you giving me this?" I asked and she smiled "Open it" she said and I did, that's when I saw it wasn't empty there was one page full. I looked at her and she pointed to Rachel who doubled over like someone had punched her. Then she stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green. When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled - like three Rachel's were talking at once:

**"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.******

**To storm or fire, the world must fall.******

**An oath to keep with a final breath,****  
><strong> 

**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."**

****  
>I looked down and saw that I wrote what she said. The picture with it was of seven shadows, I signed and looked down "can they see us?" I asked and she shook her head "No, I figured you need some privacy" she said and I nodded "Thank you" I said and she nodded. We walked away from the window. I stopped and she stood in front of me "Are you ready?" she asked and I nodded "Percy Jackson you have the gift of sight, however it is also a curse do you accept?" she asked and it took me a minute. I thought about my mom, Aunt Athena, Annabeth and Nico and I signed "I accept" I said "Do you also accept the risks and dangers" she asked and I nodded "Yes" I said and she smiled. I had a feeling she already knew I was going to say that, I looked at her "I pledge myself to the fates. I embrace the past, present and future and I except the role of seer, seer of times, and sight of fate" I said and she walked towards me and put something on my head, that's when everything turned black.<p>

The next time I woke up I saw I was still in the attic and Fate was looking at me and smiled "Welcome back Perseus new seer" she said helping me up. I looked down and saw I was wearing something else. Fate pointed to a mirror and I walked to it and I was surprised on what I saw. I was wearing a long coat that was midnight blue, it had silver lining at the end of the coat and the sleeves. I was wearing black boots with normal jeans, my shirt was dark blue with light blue designs. However what really surprised me was my hair, I mean it was still the same except for my bangs it was longer. I'm not kidding it covers my right eye, and the part that was grey now was silver. Lastly on my forehead head was a crown, tiara things. It had a picture of two dragons holding a gem that kept changing colors "it just means endless possibilities" Fate said and I nodded.

Before I count say anything I started feeling light headed again and passed out, in my dream I saw a bus and everyone face was blurry except for three. Two boys and one girl, the black hair boy was looking at the other two and smiling, the girl looked worried about the blond, and the blond was looking around, confused "I'm serious guys were am I?" he asked and my vision went blurry again. I opened my eyes again and I felt my head pounding "Ow my head" I said "Yes it will happened from some occasions, but other than that you will make a fine Seer" she said and I thanked her before I saw her leave and I went downstairs and went throw the door… ok back door, but only because I didn't want to see anyone right know.

However I did watch the others burn shrouds, Silena's shroud was hot pink, but embroidered with an electric spear. The Ares and Aphrodite cabins both claimed her as a hero, and lit the shroud together. No one mentioned the word spy. That secret burned to ashes as the designer perfume smoke drifted into the sky. Even Ethan Nakamura was given a shroud - black silk with a logo of swords crossed under a set of scales. As his shroud went up in flames, I hoped Ethan knew he had made a difference in the end I signed and throw Luke's half of the necklace into the fire, I managed to find it the Hermes cabin while they were building these I also found a picture of him and Luke hugging and laughing, back before Luke went on that quest for his dad, back when he was happier. Ethan had paid a lot more than an eye, but the minor gods would finally get the respect they deserved. Dinner at the pavilion was low-key. The only highlight was Juniper the tree nymph, who screamed, "Grover!" and gave her boyfriend a flying tackle hug, making everybody cheer. They went down to the beach to take a moonlit walk, and I was happy for them, though the scene reminded me of Silena and Beckendorf, which made me sad.

Mrs. O'Leary romped around happily, eating everybody's table scraps. Nico sat at the main table with Chiron and Mr. D, and nobody seemed to think this was out of place. Everybody was patting Nico on the back, complimenting him on his fighting. Even the Ares kids seemed to think he was pretty cool. Hey, show up with an army of undead warriors to save the day, and suddenly you're everybody's best friend. Slowly, the dinner crowd trickled away. Some went to the campfire for a sing-along. Others went to bed. When I saw everyone was gone I sat at the Poseidon table and watched the moonlight on Long Island Sound. I could see Grover and Juniper at the beach, holding hands and talking. It was peaceful "Hey, there you are" someone said behind me and I turned to see Nico "Wow, Percy you look different" he said and I nodded "I feel different" I said and he sat next to me. "So what happened, after you walked in the big house?" he asked "I spook to one of the fates" I said and he looked at me "What, why?" he asked "To become the new seer" I said "As you can see I accepted it" I said "What's a seer?" he asked "Someone who sees things, weather it be past, present or future I see it…well what ever the fates will let me see anyway" I said and he looked down "So are you like Rachel?" he asked and I looked at him.

I saw he was worried and scared, I smiled "I'm am kind of like Rachel, only difference is that I'm still aloud to date" I said and he signed in relief and I laughed nervously "And I'm also kind of immortal" I said looking away "Your what?" he asked "I'm immortal" I said and he made me look at him "You accepted immortality" he asked and I nodded "I wouldn't say accept, it came with the job" I said and he glared at me. I put my hand on his "Hey lesson, the truth is I accepted this because it's my fate but…she said you could have immortality to" I said and he was confused "What?" he asked "She said that if you swear to always be loyal to me and never love another, they would give you immortality" I said "And you believe them?" he asked "Hey the fates are so many things but there not liars" I said and he nodded and looked down. Then he signed "I don't know Percy I've never thought of that, I don't know if I want that" he said and I smiled "Nico, you don't have to choose now, you still have a long way to choose" I said and he smiled at me but I knew he still wasn't sure "Thanks" he said and I kissed his head and smiled. That's when I saw him grab something "Before I forget" he said and I saw he was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing. I stared at him "It's August 18th," he said and I smiled "My birthday" I said and he nodded "And?..." he asked and I laughed "Our one year anniversary" I said and he smiled "Make a wish," he said "Did you bake this yourself?" I asked and he playfully glared at me "Tyson made it, come one Percy you know I can't cook to save my life" he said and I laughed "Well that would explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement" that made Nico laughed.

I thought for a second, then blew out the candle. We cut it in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Nico sat next to me, and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet "You saved the world," he said "Well I couldn't have done it without you" I said and he smiled and blushed. We looked up at the stars "Your mom makes a beautiful night sky" Nico said and I nodded "She always likes to impress" I said smiling. After a while we started talking about other things and he tried holding in his laughter in some times but then he laughed for real, and he put he's hands around my neck "There's no way I'm going to make your life easier Percy, you better get used to it." When he kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body. I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!" Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse and Annabeth led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders "Really guys is there no privacy at camp!" I shouted "The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee "The canoe lake!" Connor shouted. With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Nico was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red. We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water. Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey - when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

When we wear sure everyone left we went back up. When we did ye only saw Annabeth reading, when she heard us she closed the book and smiled at us "Figured sooner or later you two would come up" she said and we went to her. I helped her up and then the three of us started talking then headed back to the cabins Nico stayed with me of course (That can be our secret right?) and we went to sleep. Camp went late that summer. It lasted two more weeks, right up to the start of a new school year, and I have to admit they were the best two weeks of my life. Of course, Annabeth and Nico would kill me if I said anything different, but there was a lot of other great stuff going on too. Grover had taken over the satyr seekers and was sending them out across the world to find unclaimed half-bloods. So far, the gods had kept their promise. New demigods were popping up all over the place - not just in America, but in a lot of other countries as well "We can hardly keep up," Grover admitted one afternoon as we were taking a break at the canoe lake "We're going to need a bigger travel budget, and I could use a hundred more satyrs" he said "Yeah, but the satyrs you have are working super hard," I said. "I think they're scared of you." Grover blushed. "That's silly. I'm not scary, you and Annabeth are the scary ones, well you when you're angry anyway" he said and I smiled "You're a lord of the wild, dude. The chosen one of Pan. A member of the Council of -" he cut me off "Stop it!" Grover protested. "You're as bad as Juniper. I think she wants me to run for president next" he chewed on a tin can as we stared across the pond at the line of new cabins under construction. The U-shape would soon be a complete rectangle, and the demigods had really taken to the new task with gusto.

Nico had some undead builders working on the Hades cabin. Even though he was still the only kid in it, it was going to look pretty cool: solid obsidian walls with a skull over the door and torches that burned with green fire twenty-four hours a day I liked it, even though Nico told me last night he was just building it for show, he wasn't actually going to use it he wants to stay with me in my cabin, I had a feeling he still didn't like being by himself even if we have a Loy of people around he's kind of shy not shy, shy but he doesn't like talking to other people, so let him stay with me. Next to that were the cabins of Iris, Nemesis, Hecate, and several others I didn't recognize. They kept adding new ones to the blueprints every day. It was going so well, Annabeth and Chiron were talking about adding an entirely new wing of cabins just so they could have enough room.

The Hermes cabin was a lot less crowded now, because most of the unclaimed kids had received signs from their godly parents. It happened almost every night, and every night more demigods straggled over the property line with the satyr guides, usually with some nasty monsters pursuing them, but almost all of them made it through "It's going to be a lot different next summer," I said. "Chiron's expecting we'll have twice as many campers" I said "Yeah," Grover agreed, "but it'll be the same old place."

He sighed contentedly.

I watched as Tyson led a group of Cyclops builders. They were hoisting huge stones in place for the Hecate cabin, and I knew it was a delicate job. Each stone was engraved with magical writing, and if they dropped one, it would either explode or turn everyone within half a mile into a tree. I figured nobody but Grover would like that "I'll be traveling a lot," Grover warned, "between protecting nature and finding half-bloods. I may not see you as much" he said "Won't change anything," I said. "You're still my best friend" he grinned. "Except for Nico" he said and I laughed "Yah, except him" I said. In the late afternoon, I was taking one last walk along the beach when a familiar voice said, "Good day for fishing" my dad, Poseidon, was standing knee-deep in the surf, wearing his typical Bermuda shorts, beat-up cap, and a real subtle pink-and-green Tommy Bahama shirt. He had a deep-sea fishing rod in his hands, and when he cast it the line went way out - like halfway across Long Island Sound "Hey, Dad," I said. "What brings you here?" I asked and he winked "Never really got to talk in private on Olympus. I wanted to thank you" he said and I was confused "Thank me? You came to the rescue" I said "Yes, and I got my palace destroyed in the process, but you know - palaces can be rebuilt. I've gotten so many thank-you cards from the other gods. Even Ares wrote one, though I think Hera forced him to. It's rather gratifying. So, thank you. I suppose even the gods can learn new tricks" the Sound began to boil. At the end of my dad's line, a huge green sea serpent erupted from the water. It thrashed and fought, but Poseidon just sighed. Holding his fishing pole with one hand, he whipped out his knife and cut the line. The monster sank below the surface "Not eating size," he complained. "I have to release the little ones or the game wardens will be all over me" he said and I rolled my eyes "Little ones dad? Really" I said "Artemis is influencing you too much" he said and I laughed. He grinned. "You're doing well with those new cabins, by the way. I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer" he said and was shocked "you're kidding, right?" I asked. Poseidon gave me one of his inside-joke winks, and I still didn't know whether he was serious or not. "I'll see you soon, Percy. And Percy I hear you the new seer, is that true?" he asked and I got nervous "Well yes" I said and he nodded "Good chose, besides I don't think my wife or son, other son would like the idea of you as my lieutenant" he said and I nodded "Yah but there still stuck with me" I said and he laughed "good point" he said. After that we talked then said bye and with that he dissolved in the sea breeze, leaving a fishing pole lying in the sand.

That evening was the last night of camp - the bead ceremony. The Hephaestus cabin had designed the bead this year. It showed the Empire State Building, and etched in tiny Greek letters, spiraling around the image, were the names of all the heroes who had died defending Olympus. There were too many names, but I was proud to wear the bead. I put it on my camp necklace - four beads now. I felt like an old-timer. I thought about the first campfire I'd ever attended, back when I was twelve, and how I'd felt so at home. That at least hadn't changed "Never forget this summer!" Chiron told us. He had healed remarkably well, but he still trotted in front of the fire with a slight limp. "We have discovered bravery and friendship and courage this summer. We have upheld the honor of the camp" he smiled at me, and everybody cheered. As I looked at the fire, I saw a little girl in a brown dress tending the flames. She winked at me with red glowing eyes. No one else seemed to notice her, but I realized maybe she preferred it that way "And now," Chiron said, "early to bed! Remember, you must vacate your cabins by noon tomorrow unless you've made arrangements to stay the year with us. The cleaning harpies will eat any stragglers, and I'd hate to end the summer on a sour note!"

The next morning, Annabeth, Nico I stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill. We watched the buses and vans pull away, taking most of the campers back to the real world. A few old-timers would be staying behind, and a few of the newcomers, I was going back home if course "Good-bye," Rachel said to us as she shouldered her bag. She looked pretty nervous, but she was keeping a promise to her father and attending Clarion Academy in New Hampshire. It would be next summer before we got our Oracle back "You'll do great." Annabeth hugged her. Funny, she seemed to get along fine with Rachel these days. Rachel bit her lip. "I hope you're right. I'm a little worried. What if somebody asks what's on the next math test and I start spouting a prophecy in the middle of geometry class? The Pythagorean theorem shall be problem two. . . . Gods, that would be embarrassing, what about you?" she asked me and I shrugged "Don't know, but I guess I'm glad I'm Homeschooled" I said and she nodded "Yah you got lucky seer" she said and I smiled "You'll do fine oracle" I said and she hugged me and I returned it. Then she looked at Annabeth who was laughing which made Rachel smile "Well," she said, "you two be good to each other." Go figure, but she looked at me like I was some kind of troublemaker "And you be good to him" she said and I nodded. Rachel smiled and wished us well and ran down the hill to catch her ride.

Annabeth, thank goodness, would be staying in New York. She'd gotten permission from her parents to attend a boarding school in the city so she could be close to Olympus and oversee the rebuilding efforts "And close to me?" I asked "Well, isn't someone acting like a big brother." But she put her hand on my shoulder. I remembered what she'd told me in New York, about building something permanent, and I thought - just maybe - we were off to a beautiful friendship "What about you Nico what are you going to be doing?" I asked and he shrugged "Probable helping my dad with some stuff" he said and I smiled and nodded "Good luck with that" I said and he laughed "Thanks for the vote of confidence" he said sarcastically and I put an arm around him "your absolutely welcome" I said and the three of us laughed. The guard dragon Peleus curled contentedly around the pine tree underneath the Golden Fleece and began to snore, blowing steam with every breath "You've been thinking about Rachel's prophecy?" I asked Annabeth she frowned. "How did you know?" she asked "Because I know you" she bumped me with her shoulder. "Okay, so I have. Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. I wonder who they'll be. We're going to have so many new faces next summer" she said looking at me "I don't know, I mean I may know three of them but I'm not a hundred percent sure" I said and she nodded "Hey maybe the prophecy won't happen for years" Nico said or more like hopping "Could be a problem for another generation of demigods," I agreed. "Then we can kick back and enjoy" I said. Annabeth nodded, though she still seemed uneasy. I didn't blame her, but it was hard to feel too upset on a nice day. Annabeth sighed "Well I best be going, I have stuff to plan" she said and we nodded "See yah soon Ann" I said "Bye" Nico said and she waved and left.

As we watched her leave Nico signed "What up?" I asked and he looked at me with worry "I'm scared Percy" he said "Of what?" I asked and he looked down "What if your involved in the prophecy, I-I don't want to loss you Percy" he said and I smiled and hugged him "Don't think about it too much Nico, even if I do disappear I'll always come back to you" I said and he looked at me "I swear Nico" I said and he smiled and kissed me which I gladly kissed back. After a few minutes (Ok seconds) we separated "I love you Nico di Angelo" I said and he smiled "And I love you Percy Jackson" he said and we looked out "Race you to the road?" I said and he laughed "You are so going to lose" he took off down Half-Blood Hill and I sprinted after him.

For once, I didn't look back.

**There you have it the end of the Percy Jackson series but don't worry, for the heroes of Olympus are next and I am going to stay on order with that one so thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	36. The lost Hero

The lost heroes

Even before He got electrocuted, Jason was having a rotten day. He woke in the backseat of a school bus, not sure where he was, holding hands with a girl he didn't know. That wasn't necessarily the rotten part. The girl was cute (like a sisterly type thing), but he couldn't figure out who she was or what he was doing there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to think. A few dozen kids sprawled in the seats in front of him, listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around his age … fifteen? Sixteen? Okay, that was scary. He didn't know his own age. The bus rumbled along a bumpy road. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Jason was pretty sure he didn't live in the desert. He tried to think back … the last thing he remembered … The girl squeezed his hand. "Jason, you okay?"

She wore faded jeans, hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her chocolate brown hair was cut choppy and uneven, with thin strands braided down the sides. She wore no makeup like she was trying not to draw attention to herself, but it didn't work. She was seriously pretty. Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope—brown, blue, and green, she was also wearing a hairband that looked to be made of gold it had a picture of an owl made out of gray jewels but then she put a hat on to cavern it.

Jason let go of her hand. "Um, I don't—" In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!" The guy was obviously a coach. His baseball cap was pulled low over his hair, so you could just see his beady eyes. He had a wispy goatee and a sour face, like he'd eaten something moldy. His buff arms and chest pushed against a bright orange polo shirt. His nylon workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A whistle hung from his neck, and a megaphone was clipped to his belt. He would've looked pretty scary if he hadn't been five feet zero. When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!" shouted someone "I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus for the offender. Then his eyes fixed on Jason, and his scowl deepened. A jolt went down Jason's spine. He was sure the coach knew he didn't belong there. He was going to call Jason out, demand to know what he was doing on the bus—and Jason wouldn't have a clue what to say.

But Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way" He picked up a baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer. Jason looked at the girl next to him. "Can he talk to us that way?" he asked she shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals.'" She said it like it was a joke they'd shared before "This is some kind of mistake," Jason said. "I'm not supposed to be here." The boy in front of him turned and laughed. "Yeah, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal a BMW." The girl blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!" she said "Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You 'talked' the dealer into lending it to you?" He raised his eyebrows at Jason like, _Can you believe her?_ Leo looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, and a mischievous smile that told you right away this guy should not be trusted around matches or sharp objects. His long, nimble fingers wouldn't stop moving—drumming on the seat, sweeping his hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket. Either the kid was naturally hyper or he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo 'but all in all he was kind of cute, wait did I really just think that?' Jason said in his head and mentally slapped himself.

"Anyway," Leo said, "I hope you've got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again?" he asked "I don't know you," Jason said. Leo gave him a crocodile grin but Jason saw hurt in he's eyes "Sure. I'm not your best friend. I'm his evil clone" he said but the pain was still there "Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front "Problem back there?" Leo winked at Jason. "Watch this." He turned to the front. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?" Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's. The kids cracked up. The coach tried again, but this time the megaphone blared: "The cow says moo!" The kids howled, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!" Piper stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?" Leo slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy" he said "Guys, seriously," Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?" Piper knit her eyebrows. "Jason, are you joking?"

"No! I have no idea—" then Leo cut him off "Aw, yeah, he's joking," Leo said. "He's trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?" he asked and Jason just stared at him blankly.

"No, I think he's serious." Piper tried to take his hand again, but he pulled it away "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't—I can't—" then Coach Hedge cut it "That's it!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!" The rest of the kids cheered "There's a shocker," Leo muttered. But Piper kept her eyes on Jason, like she couldn't decide whether to be hurt or worried. "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?" Jason shrugged helplessly. "It's worse than that. I don't know who _I_ am."

The bus dropped them in front of a big red stucco complex like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's what it was: the National Museum of Nowhere, Jason thought. A cold wind blew across the desert. Jason hadn't paid much attention to what he was wearing, but it wasn't nearly warm enough: jeans and sneakers, a purple T-shirt, and a thin black windbreaker "So, a crash course for the amnesiac," Leo said, in a helpful tone that made Jason think this was not going to be helpful. "We go to the 'Wilderness School'"—Leo made air quotes with his fingers. "Which means we're 'bad kids.' Your family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison—sorry, 'boarding school'—in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?" he asked "No." Jason glanced apprehensively at the other kids: maybe twenty guys, half that many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but he wondered what they'd all done to get sentenced to a school for delinquents, and he wondered why he belonged with them. Leo rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, so the three of us started here together this semester. We're totally tight. You do everything I say and give me your dessert and do my chores—"

"Leo!" Piper snapped "Fine. Ignore that last part. But we _are_ friends. Well, Piper's a little more she like a sister to you, the last few weeks—" then she cut in "Leo, stop it!" Piper's face turned red. Jason was just so confused. He thought he'd remember if he'd been hanging out with a girl like Piper.

"He's got amnesia or something," Piper said. "We've got to tell somebody."

Leo scoffed. "Who, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix Jason by whacking him upside the head."

The coach was at the front of the group, barking orders and blowing his whistle to keep the kids in line; but every so often he'd glance back at Jason and scowl "Leo, Jason needs help," Piper insisted. "He's got a concussion or—" then someone new cut in "Yo, Piper." One of the other guys dropped back to join them as the group was heading into the museum. The new guy wedged himself between Jason and Piper and knocked Leo down.

Jason helped Leo up "Are you ok?" Jason asked and Leo nodded and Jason could have sworn Leo was blushing a little "Are you sure your face is red?" he asked "Y-yah I'm fine" Leo said smiling at him and Jason swore he just wanted to kiss him "Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. You're my partner, remember?" The new guy had dark hair cut Superman style, a deep tan, and teeth so white they should've come with a warning label: do not stare directly at teeth, permanent blindness may occur. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots, and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. Jason hated him instantly "Go away, Dylan," Piper grumbled. "I didn't ask to work with you" Piper said "Ah, that's no way to be. This is your lucky day!" Dylan hooked his arm through hers and dragged her through the museum entrance. Piper shot one last look over her shoulder like, _911_ Leo started to brush himself off. "I hate that guy." He offered Jason his arm, like they should go skipping inside together. "'I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!" he said "Leo," Jason said "You're weird" Jason said "Yeah, you tell me that a lot." Leo grinned. "But if you don't remember me, then I can reuse all my old jokes. Come on!" Jason figured that if this was his best friend "Even if he is really cute" Jason whispered "What?" Leo asked not actually hearing him "NOTHING!" Jason said immediately looking down with a blush on his face and so glad that Leo dropped it and followed him into the museum.

Leo kept pulling out nuts, bolts, and pipe cleaners from the pockets of his army jacket and putting them together, like he had to keep his hands busy at all times. Jason was too distracted to pay much attention to the exhibits, but they were about the Grand Canyon and the Hualapai tribe, which owned the museum. Some girls kept looking over at Piper and Dylan and snickering. Jason figured these girls were the popular clique. They wore matching jeans and pink tops and enough makeup for a Halloween party.

One of them said, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Even Piper's so-called partner Dylan suppressed a smile. Piper's snowboarding jacket sleeves hid her hands, but Jason got the feeling she was clenching her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai. 'Course, you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel." Isabel widened her eyes in mock surprise, so that she looked like an owl with a makeup addiction. "Oh, sorry! Was your _mom_ in this tribe? Oh, that's right. You never knew your mom."

Piper charged her, but before a fight could start, Coach Hedge barked, "Enough back there! Set a good example or I'll break out my baseball bat!" The group shuffled on to the next exhibit, but the girls kept calling out little comments to Piper "Good to be back on the rez?" one asked in a sweet voice. "Dad's probably too drunk to work," another said with fake sympathy. "That's why she turned klepto." Piper ignored them, but Jason was ready to punch them himself. He might not remember Piper, or even who he was, but he knew he hated mean kids. Leo caught his arm. "Be cool. Piper doesn't like us fighting her battles. Besides, if those girls found out the truth about her dad, they'd be all bowing down to her and screaming, 'We're not worthy!'" he said "Why? What about her dad?" Leo laughed in disbelief. "You're not kidding? You really don't remember that your sisterly friends dad—" then Jason cut him off "Look, I wish I did, but I don't even remember _her_, much less her dad." Leo whistled. "Whatever. We _have_ to talk when we get back to the dorm."

They reached the far end of the exhibit hall, where some big glass doors led out to a terrace.

"All right, cupcakes," Coach Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork." But before Jason did anything he turned and saw a boy staring at him, he didn't see him before, the boy had black hair, his bangs were long enough to cover his right eye, he was wearing something on his head it had two dragons holding a jewel that kept changing color, also he had a locket that had the symbol of Pluto and it was beautiful, he was also wearing a long coat that was dark blue and black boots but what really cot Jason's attention was his eyes he had green eyes. Be motioned Jason to fallow him as he left, Jason looked to see everyone going outside so he followed him. Once they were alone Jason asked "Who are you?" he asked but all he got was a smile "You will learn that soon enough Jason" he said and Jason was surprised "How'd you know my name?" he asked "I know all about you" he said "Then please tell me who am I?" Jason asked but the boy shook he's head "I can't I'm just here to give you this" he said tossing Jason something. When Jason got it he saw it was a bracelet with fire all around it and the symbol of Hephaestus "Vulcan" Jason said and he nodded "that will help you realize what's more important to you" he said and Jason looked up "what do you mean?" Jason asked and he just smiled "you'll learn soon enough, oh and be sure you remember your pocket my lieutenant" he said. Jason was confused about that but he still reached into his jeans pocket and brought out a coin—a circle of gold the size of a half-dollar, but thicker and more uneven. Stamped on one side was a picture of a battle-ax. On the other was some guy's face wreathed in laurels. The inscription said something like ivlivs. Jason was shocker he looked back up to asked but the boy was gone.

Jason signed and put the coin in his pocket and put the bracelet on his right rest and thought it did look beautiful and he was wondering if it was real gold and real jewel's, he signed again and looked down. Before he could think anymore he heard his name. He tuned to see Leo running towards him "There you are, I almost thought you ran off, because if you were then why didn't you take me with you" Leo joked but Jason saw hurt and worry in his eyes. He smiled and put a hand on Leo's check which surprised him "I would never leave you behind Leo, I may not have any memory but I definitely won't leave you" Jason said and he didn't know if he was blushing or not but he saw Leo blush and smile so it made up for it. They could have been like that all day until they heard Piper "Hey guys what are you doing-" then she stopped in front of them and was shocked. The looked at her still blushing "Oh please tell I didn't just interrupt something" she said and they shook their heads "no, we were just talking" Leo said and Jason nodded and they started walking back. Jason saw that Piper and Leo were talking, and she looked irritated and Leo was blushing like crazy and they walked out.

They didn't try very hard on the worksheet. For one thing, Jason was too distracted by the storm and his own mixed-up feelings, and that boy who called him his lieutenant. And another thing, he didn't have any idea how to "name three sedimentary strata you observe" or "describe two examples of erosion."

Leo was no help. He was too busy building a helicopter out of pipe cleaners.

"Check it out." He launched the copter. Jason figured it would plummet, but the pipe-cleaner blades actually spun. The little copter made it halfway across the canyon before it lost momentum and spiraled into the void "How'd you do that?" Jason asked. Leo shrugged. "Would've been cooler if I had some rubber bands." He said "Seriously," Jason said, "are we friends?" Jason asked and Leo was quiet for a moment just looking at him and Jason saw something but he didn't know what, Leo signed "Last I checked" he finally said "You sure? What was the first day we met? What did we talk about?" Jason asked "It was …" Leo frowned. "I don't recall exactly. I'm ADHD, man. You can't expect me to remember details" he said "But I don't remember you _at all_. I don't remember anyone here. What if—" Leo cut him off "You're right and everyone else is wrong?" Leo asked. "You think you just appeared here this morning, and we've all got fake memories of you" he said. A little voice in Jason's head said, _**That's exactly what I think**__._ But it sounded crazy. Everybody here took him for granted. Everyone acted like he was a normal part of the class—except for Coach Hedge. "Take the worksheet." Jason handed Leo the paper. "I'll be right back." Before Leo could protest, Jason headed across the skywalk.

Their school group had the place to themselves. Maybe it was too early in the day for tourists, or maybe the weird weather had scared them off. The Wilderness School kids had spread out in pairs across the skywalk. Most were joking around or talking. Some of the guys were dropping pennies over the side. About fifty feet away, Piper was trying to fill out her worksheet, but her stupid partner Dylan was hitting on her, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her that blinding white smile. She kept pushing him away, and when she saw Jason she gave him a look like, _Throttle this guy for me._ Jason motioned for her to hang on. He walked up to Coach Hedge, who was leaning on his baseball bat, studying the storm clouds "Did you do this?" the coach asked him. Jason took a step back. "Do what?" It sounded like the coach had just asked if he'd made the thunderstorm. Coach Hedge glared at him, his beady little eyes glinting under the brim of his cap. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here, and why are you messing up my job?" he asked "You mean...you _don't_ know me?" Jason said. "I'm not one of your students?" Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today." Jason was so relieved he almost wanted to cry.

At least he wasn't going insane. He _was_ in the wrong place. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the school bus. All I know is I'm not supposed to be here" Jason said "Got that right." Hedge's gruff voice dropped to a murmur, like he was sharing a secret. "You got a powerful way with the Mist, kid, if you can make all these people think they know you; but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monster for days now. I knew we had an infiltrator, but you don't smell like a monster. You smell like a half-blood. So—who are you, and where'd you come from?" Most of what the coach said didn't make sense, but Jason decided to answer honestly. "I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've got to help me" Coach Hedge studied his face like was trying to read Jason's thoughts "Great," Hedge muttered. "You're being truthful" he said "Of course I am! And what was all that about monsters and half-bloods? Are those code words or something?" Hedge narrowed his eyes. Part of Jason wondered if the guy was just nuts. But the other part knew better "Look, kid," Hedge said, "I don't know who you are. I just know _what_ you are, and it means trouble. Now I got to protect three of you rather than two. Are you the special package? Is that it?" he asked "What are you talking about?" Hedge looked at the storm. The clouds were getting thicker and darker, hovering right over the skywalk "This morning," Hedge said, "I got a message from camp. They said an extraction team is on the way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is suddenly frantic to pick them up. But then _you_ pop up out of nowhere. So, are you the special package?"

The pain behind Jason's eyes got worse than ever. _Half-bloods. Camp. Monsters._ He still didn't know what Hedge was talking about, but the words gave him a massive brain freeze—like his mind was trying to access information that should've been there but wasn't. He stumbled, and Coach Hedge caught him. For a short guy, the coach had hands like steel. "Whoa, there, cupcake. You say you got no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out." He said "What director?" Jason said. "What camp?" he asked "Just sit tight. Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before—" Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails "I had to say something," Hedge grumbled. He bellowed into his megaphone: "Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!" he said "I thought you said this thing was stable!" Jason shouted over the wind "Under normal circumstances," Hedge agreed, "which these aren't. Come on!" he said.

The storm churned into a miniature hurricane. Funnel clouds snaked toward the skywalk like the tendrils of a monster jellyfish. Kids screamed and ran for the building. The wind snatched away their notebooks, jackets, hats, and backpacks. Jason skidded across the slick floor. Leo lost his balance and almost toppled over the railing, but Jason grabbed his jacket and pulled him back "Thanks, man!" Leo yelled "Go, go, go!" said Coach Hedge. Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the other kids inside. Piper's snowboarding jacket was flapping wildly, her dark hair all in her face. Jason thought she must've been freezing, but she looked calm and confident—telling the others it would be okay, encouraging them to keep moving. Jason, Leo, and Coach Hedge ran toward them, but it was like running through quicksand. The wind seemed to fight them, pushing them back. Dylan and Piper pushed one more kid inside, then lost their grip on the doors. They slammed shut, closing off the skywalk.

Piper tugged at the handles. Inside, the kids pounded on the glass, but the doors seemed to be stuck "Dylan, help!" Piper shouted. Dylan just stood there with an idiotic grin, his Cowboys jersey rippling in the wind, like he was suddenly enjoying the storm "Sorry, Piper," he said. "I'm done helping" He flicked his wrist, and Piper flew backward, slamming into the doors and sliding to the skywalk deck "Piper!" Jason tried to charge forward, but the wind was against him, and Coach Hedge pushed him back.

"Coach," Jason said, "let me go!" he said "Jason, Leo, stay behind me," the coach ordered. "This is my fight. I should've known that was our monster" coach said "What?" Leo demanded. A rogue worksheet slapped him in the face, but he swatted it away "What monster?" he said.

The coach's cap blew off, and sticking up above his curly hair were two bumps—like the knots cartoon characters get when they're bonked on the head. Coach Hedge lifted his baseball bat—but it wasn't a regular bat anymore. Somehow it had changed into a crudely shaped tree-branch club, with twigs and leaves still attached. Dylan gave him that psycho happy smile. "Oh, come on, _Coach_. Let the boy attack me! After all, you're getting too old for this. Isn't that why they _retired_ you to this stupid school? I've been on your team the entire season, and you didn't even know. You're losing your nose, grandpa."

The coach made an angry sound like an animal bleating. "That's it, cupcake. You're going down" he said "You think you can protect three half-bloods at once, old man?" Dylan laughed. "Good luck." Dylan pointed at Piper, and a funnel cloud materialized around her. Piper flew off the skywalk like she'd been tossed. Somehow she managed to twist in midair, and slammed sideways into the canyon wall. She skidded, clawing furiously for any handhold. Finally she grabbed a thin ledge about fifty feet below the skywalk and hung there by her fingertips "Help!" she yelled up at them. "Give me something?" Coach Hedge cursed and tossed Jason his club. "I don't know who you are, kid, but I hope you're good. Keep that _thing_ busy"—he stabbed a thumb at Dylan—"while I get Piper" he said "Get her how?" Jason demanded. "You going to fly?" he asked "Not fly. Climb." Hedge kicked off his shoes, and Jason almost had a coronary. The coach didn't have any feet. He had hooves—goat's hooves. Which meant those things on his head, Jason realized, weren't bumps. They were horns "You're a faun," Jason said _"Satyr!"_ Hedge snapped. "Fauns are Roman. But we'll talk about that later."

Hedge leaped over the railing. He sailed toward the canyon wall and hit hooves first. He bounded down the cliff with impossible agility, finding footholds no bigger than postage stamps, dodging whirlwinds that tried to attack him as he picked his way toward Piper "Isn't that cute!" Dylan turned toward Jason. "Now it's your turn, boy" Jason threw the club. It seemed useless with the winds so strong, but the club flew right at Dylan, even curving when he tried to dodge, and smacked him on the head so hard he fell to his knees. Leo wasn't as dazed as he appeared while they were talking he managed to sneak behind and was exactly were Piper was at. He fingers closed around the club when it rolled next to him after Jason dodged it after Dylan threw it back, but before he could use it, Dylan rose. Blood—_golden_ blood—trickled from his forehead "Nice try, boy." He glared at Jason. "But you'll have to do better" the skywalk shuddered. Hairline fractures appeared in the glass. Inside the museum, kids stopped banging on the doors. They backed away, watching in terror. Dylan's body dissolved into smoke, as if his molecules were coming unglued. He had the same face, the same brilliant white smile, but his whole form was suddenly composed of swirling black vapor, his eyes like electrical sparks in a living storm cloud. He sprouted black smoky wings and rose above the skywalk. If angels could be evil, Jason decided, they would look exactly like this "You're a _ventus_," Jason said, though he had no idea how he knew that word. "A storm spirit."

Dylan's laugh sounded like a tornado tearing off a roof. "I'm glad I waited, demigod. Leo and Piper I've known about for weeks. Could've killed them at any time. But my mistress said a third was coming—someone special. She'll reward me greatly for your death!" Two more funnel clouds touched down on either side of Dylan and turned into _venti_—ghostly young men with smoky wings and eyes that flickered with lightning. Leo stayed down, pretending to be dazed, he hand still gripping the club. He's face was pale, but he gave Jason a determined look, and he understood the message: _Keep their attention. I'll brain them from behind._ Cute, smart, Funny _and_ violent. Jason wished he remembered having him as a friend 'or Boyfriend, ok I've got to stop thinking like this' Jason said in he's head. He clenched his fists and got ready to charge, but he never got a chance. Dylan raised his hand, arcs of electricity running between his fingers, and blasted Jason in the chest. _Bang!_ Jason found himself flat on his back. His mouth tasted like burning aluminum foil. He lifted his head and saw that his clothes were smoking. The lightning bolt had gone straight though his body and blasted off his left shoe. His toes were black with soot. The storm spirits were laughing. The winds raged. Leo was screaming defiantly, but it all sounded tinny and far away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Coach Hedge climbing the cliff with Piper on his back. Leo was on he's feet, desperately swinging the club to fend off the two extra storm spirits, but they were just toying with him. The club went right through their bodies like they weren't there. And Dylan, a dark and winged tornado with eyes, loomed over Jason "Stop," Jason croaked. He rose unsteadily to his feet, and he wasn't sure who was more surprised: him, or the storm spirits "How are you alive?" Dylan's form flickered. "That was enough lightning to kill twenty men!" he yelled "My turn," Jason said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the gold coin. He let his instincts take over, flipping the coin in the air like he'd done it a thousand times. He caught it in his palm, and suddenly he was holding a sword—a wickedly sharp double-edged weapon. The ridged grip fit his fingers perfectly, and the whole thing was gold—hilt, handle, and blade. Dylan snarled and backed up. He looked at his two comrades and yelled, "Well? Kill him!"

The other storm spirits didn't look happy with that order, but they flew at Jason, their fingers crackling with electricity. Jason swung at the first spirit. His blade passed through it, and the creature's smoky form disintegrated. The second spirit let loose a bolt of lightning, but Jason's blade absorbed the charge. Jason stepped in—one quick thrust, and the second storm spirit dissolved into gold powder. Dylan wailed in outrage. He looked down as if expecting his comrades to re-form, but their gold dust remains dispersed in the wind. "Impossible! Who _are_ you, half-blood?" Leo was so stunned he dropped he's club. "Jason, how … ?" Then Coach Hedge leaped back onto the skywalk and dumped Piper like a sack of flour.

"Spirits, fear me!" Hedge bellowed, flexing his short arms. Then he looked around and realized there was only Dylan "Curse it, boy!" he snapped at Jason. "Didn't you leave some for me? I like a challenge!"

Piper got to her feet, breathing hard. She looked completely humiliated, her hands bleeding from clawing at the rocks. "Hey, Coach Hedge, whatever you may be—I just fell down the Grand Canyon! Stop asking for challenges!" Dylan hissed at them, but Jason could see fear in his eyes. "You have no idea how many enemies you've awakened, half-bloods. My mistress will destroy _all_ demigods. This war you _cannot_ win." Above them, the storm exploded into a full-force gale. Cracks expanded in the skywalk. Sheets of rain poured down, and Jason had to crouch to keep his balance.

A hole opened in the clouds—a swirling vortex of black and silver "The mistress calls me back!" Dylan shouted with glee. "And you, demigod, will come with me!" He lunged at Jason, but Leo tackled the monster from behind. Even though he was made of smoke, Leo somehow managed to connect. Both of them went sprawling. Piper, Jason, and the coach surged forward to help, but the spirit screamed with rage. He let loose a torrent that knocked them all backward. Jason and Coach Hedge landed on their butts. Jason's sword skidded across the glass. Piper hit the back of her head and curled on her side, dazed and groaning. Leo got the worst of it. He was thrown off Dylan's back and hit the railing, tumbling over the side until he was hanging by one hand over the abyss.

Jason started toward him, but Dylan screamed, "I'll settle for this one!" he grabbed Piper's arm and began to rise, towing a half-conscious Piper below him. The storm spun faster, pulling them upward like a vacuum cleaner "Help!" Leo yelled. "Somebody!" then he slipped, screaming as he fell "Jason, go!" Hedge yelled. "Save him!" The coach launched himself at the spirit with some serious goat fu—lashing out with his hooves, Knocking Piper free from the spirit's grasp. Piper dropped safely to the floor, but Dylan grappled the coach's arms instead. Hedge tried to head-butt him, then kicked him and called him a cupcake. They rose into the air, gaining speed. Coach Hedge shouted down once more, "Save him! I got this!" Then the satyr and the storm spirit spiraled into the clouds and disappeared.

_Save him?_ Jason thought. _He's gone! _But again his instincts won. He ran to the railing, thinking, _I'm a lunatic,_ and jumped over the wasn't scared of heights. He was scared of being smashed against the canyon floor five hundred feet below. He figured he hadn't accomplished anything except for dying along with Leo, but he tucked in his arms and plummeted headfirst. The sides of the canyon raced past like a film on fast-forward. His face felt like it was peeling off.

In a heartbeat, he caught up with Leo, who was flailing wildly. He tackled he's waist and closed his eyes, waiting for death. Leo screamed. The wind whistled in Jason's ears. He wondered what dying would feel like.

He was thinking, probably not so good. He wished somehow they could never hit bottom.

Suddenly the wind died. Leo's scream turned into a strangled gasp. Jason thought they must be dead, but he hadn't felt any impact "J-J-Jason," Leo managed. He opened his eyes. They weren't falling. They were floating in midair, a hundred feet above the river. He hugged Leo tight, and he repositioned himself so he was hugging him too. They were nose to nose. His heart beat so hard, Jason could feel it through his clothes.

His breath smelled like Oregano.

He said, "How did you—" Jason cut in "I didn't," he said. "I think I would know if I could fly…" But then he thought: _I don't even know who I am._ He imagined going up. Leo yelped as they shot a few feet higher. They weren't exactly floating, Jason decided. He could feel pressure under his feet like they were balancing at the top of a geyser "The air is supporting us," he said "Well, tell it to support us more! Get us out of here!" Jason looked down. The easiest thing would be to sink gently to the canyon floor. Then he looked up. The rain had stopped. The storm clouds didn't seem as bad, but they were still rumbling and flashing. There was no guarantee the spirits were gone for good. He had no idea what had happened to Coach Hedge. And he'd left Piper up there, barely conscious "We have to help them," Leo said, as if reading his thoughts. "Can you—" he asked "Let's see." Jason thought _Up_, and instantly they shot skyward. The fact he was riding the winds might've been cool under different circumstances, but he was too much in shock. As soon as they landed on the skywalk, they ran to Piper.

Leo turned Piper over, and she groaned. Her army coat was soaked from the rain. Her hair glittered gold from rolling around in monster dust. But at least she wasn't dead "Stupid … Weird … goat," she muttered "Where did he go?" Leo asked. Piper pointed straight up. "Never came down. Please tell me he didn't actually save my life" she said "Twice," Jason said. Piper groaned even louder. "What happened? The tornado guy, the gold sword … I hit my head. That's it, right? I'm hallucinating?"

Jason had forgotten about the sword. He walked over to where it was lying and picked it up. The blade was well balanced. On a hunch he flipped it. Midspin, the sword shrank back into a coin and landed in his palm.

"Yep," Piper said. "Definitely hallucinating." Leo shivered in he's rain-soaked clothes. "Jason, those things—" he said _"Venti,"_ he said. "Storm spirits" Jason said "Okay. You acted like … like you'd seen them before. Who _are_ you?" He shook his head. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't know."

The storm dissipated. The other kids from the Wilderness School were staring out the glass doors in horror. Security guards were working on the locks now, but they didn't seem to be having any luck. "Coach Hedge said he had to protect three people," Jason remembered. "I think he meant us."

"And that thing Dylan turned into …" Piper shuddered. "God, I can't believe it was _hitting_ on me. He called us... what, _demigods_?" Leo looked up, staring at the sky. He didn't seem anxious to move from that spot. "Don't know what _demi_ means," he said. "But I'm not feeling too godly. You guys feeling godly?" There was a brittle sound like dry twigs snapping, and the cracks in the skywalk began to widen "We need to get off this thing," Jason said. "Maybe if we—" then Piper cut in "Ohhh-kay," Piper interrupted. "Look up there and tell me if those are flying horses." At first Jason thought Leo _had been the one who_ hit his head too hard.

Then he saw a dark shape descending from the east—too slow for a plane, too large for a bird. As it got closer he could see a pair of winged animals—gray, four-legged, exactly like horses—except each one had a twenty-foot wingspan. And they were pulling a brightly painted box with two wheels: a chariot "Reinforcements," he said. "Hedge told me an extraction squad was coming for us." He said "Extraction squad?" Leo struggled to his feet. "That sounds painful" Leo said "And where are they extracting us _to_?" Piper asked. Jason watched as the chariot landed on the far end of the skywalk. The flying horses tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the glass, as if they sensed it was near breaking. Two teenagers stood in the chariot—a blond girl about the same height as Piper, and a bulky dude with a shaved head and a face like a pile of bricks. They both wore jeans and orange T-shirts, with shields tossed over their backs. The girl leaped off before the chariot had even finished moving. She pulled a knife and ran toward Jason's group while the bulky dude was reining in the horses "Where is he?" the girl demanded. Her gray eyes were fierce and a little startling "Where's who?" Jason asked.

She frowned like his answer was unacceptable. Then she turned to Leo and Piper. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?" The coach's first name was Gleeson? Jason might've laughed if the morning hadn't been quite so weird and scary. Gleeson Hedge: football coach, goat man, protector of demigods. Sure. Why not?

Piper cleared her throat. "He got taken by some … tornado things" she said _"Venti,"_ Jason said. "Storm spirits" the blond girl arched an eyebrow. "You mean _anemoi thuellai_? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?" Jason did his best to explain, though it was hard to meet those intense gray eyes but when he looked at Piper it looked like she had no problem looking at them. About halfway through the story, the other guy from the chariot came over. He stood there glaring at them, his arms crossed. He had a tattoo of a rainbow on his biceps, which seemed a little unusual. When Jason had finished his story, the blond girl didn't look satisfied. "No, no, no! She _told_ me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd find the answer" she yelled "Annabeth," the bald guy grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at Jason's feet. Jason hadn't thought much about it, but he was still missing his left shoe, which had been blown off by the lightning. His bare foot felt okay, but it looked like a lump of charcoal "The guy with one shoe," said the bald dude. "He's the answer" he said "No, Butch," the girl insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong. "What do you want from me?" she screamed. "What have you done with him?"

The skywalk shuddered, and the horses whinnied urgently "Annabeth," said the bald dude, Butch, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

She fumed for a moment. "Fine." She fixed Jason with a resentful look. "We'll settle this later." She turned on her heel and marched toward the chariot.

Leo shook he's head. "What's _her_ problem? What's going on?" Leo asked "Seriously," Piper agreed (Even though she was still admiring the blond girl). "We have to get you out of here," Butch said. "I'll explain on the way" he said "I'm not going anywhere with _her_." Jason gestured toward the blonde. "She looks like she wants to kill me" Butch hesitated. "Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem." He said "What problem?" Leo asked "She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing three days," Butch said. "She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here" he said "Who?" Jason asked.

"Her best friend," Butch said. "A guy named Percy Jackson" when he said that name Jason felt light headed and he collapsed but before he blacked out he herded Leo and Piper shout his name. When he woke up he was in some kind of dungeon "Do you really want that Zachery?" someone asked and it sounded like the boy from before. He turned to see a boy with white hair and crystal blue eyes, his outfit was made with white and light blue fabric. Then someone else spook some one who sounded like him "I don't know Perry, maybe but can you blame me I mean I know we've done some bad things but…" the boy had sky blue hair, he's eyes were also sky blue and his outfit was blue but it also had things that you would normally see in the sky. Then Perry signed "Zachery, we will be reincarnated and when that happens we'll be able to make up for our mistakes and we'll find our light" Perry said "How, do you know?" Zachery asked and Perry smiled "I just have this feeling" he said and Zachery smiled. Then they heard voices coming "Well times up" Perry said and looked at Zachery and smiled "May we meet in a better life my lieutenant" he said and then everything went black.


	37. Painful truth

Painful truth

After a morning of storm spirit's, goat men, and flying best friend, Piper should've been losing her mind. Instead, all she felt was dread. **It's starting**, she thought. **Just like the dream said.** She stood in back of the chariot with Leo and Jason, while the bald guy, Butch, handled the reins, and the blond girl, Annabeth 'who looked like a princess' Piper shook her head 'no I can't fall in love with her not if she finds out' Annabeth adjusted a bronze navigation device. They rose over the Grand Canyon and headed east, icy wind ripping straight through Piper's jacket. Behind them, more storm clouds were gathering.

The chariot lurched and bumped. It had no seat belts and the back was wide open, so Piper wondered if Jason would catch her just like he did with Leo if she fell. That had been best part of the morning—not that Jason could fly, but that he'd held Leo in his arms and yet didn't know who he was 'considering Leo should just tell him how he feels'. All semester she'd worked on a Friendship, trying to get Jason to notice Leo as more than a friend. Finally she'd gotten the big dope to talk to Leo in private and Leo ends up blowing it. The last few weeks had been the hardest of her life. And then, three nights ago, the dream had ruined everything—that horrible voice, giving her horrible news. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Jason.

Now he doesn't even know _her_. It was like someone had wiped his memory, and she was stuck in the worst "do over" of all time but on the bright side Leo had another chance. She wanted to scream and celebrate. Jason was still passed out next to her: he had sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair, that little scar on his upper lip. His face was kind and gentle, but always a little sad. Meanwhile, Leo was being annoying, as usual. "This is so cool!" He spit a Pegasus feather out of his mouth. "Where are we going?" he asked "A safe place," Annabeth said. "The _only_ safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" Piper was immediately on guard. She hated that word. She'd been called a half-blood too many times—half Cherokee, half white—and it was never a compliment. "Is that some kind of bad joke?" Piper asked "I just mean your half mortal half god" Annabeth said "You see my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Butch here is the son of Iris, the rainbow goddess" Leo choked. "Your mom is a rainbow goddess?" Leo asked "Got a problem with that?" Butch said "No, no," Leo said. "Rainbows. Very macho" he said "Butch is our best equestrian," Annabeth said. "He gets along great with the pegasi" she said "Rainbows, ponies," Leo muttered "I'm gonna toss you off this chariot," Butch warned.

"Demigods," Piper said. "You mean you think you're … you think we're—" Lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered, and Jason woke up immediately and yelled, "Left wheel's on fire!" Piper stepped back. Sure enough, the wheel was burning, white flames lapping up the side of the chariot. The wind roared. Piper glanced behind them and saw dark shapes forming in the clouds, more storm spirits spiraling toward the chariot—except these looked more like horses than angels. She started to say, "Why are they—" then Annabeth answered "_Anemoi_ come in different shapes," Annabeth said. "Sometimes human, sometimes stallions, depending on how chaotic they are. Hold on. This is going to get rough." Butch flicked the reins. The pegasi put on a burst of speed, and the chariot blurred. Piper's stomach crawled into her throat. Her vision went black, and when it came back to normal, they were in a totally different place.

A cold gray ocean stretched out to the left. Snow-covered fields, roads, and forests spread to the right. Directly below them was a green valley, like an island of springtime, rimmed with snowy hills on three sides and water to the north. Piper saw a cluster of buildings like ancient Greek temples, a big blue mansion, ball courts, a lake, and a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire. But before she could really process all she was seeing, their wheels came off and the chariot dropped out of the sky.

Annabeth and Butch tried to maintain control. The pegasi labored to hold the chariot in a flight pattern, but they seemed exhausted from their burst of speed, and bearing the chariot and the weight of five people was just too much "The Lake!" Annabeth yelled. "Aim for the lake!" Piper remembered something her dad had once told her, about hitting water from up high being as bad as hitting cement.

And then—_BOOM._

The biggest shock was the cold. She was underwater, so disoriented that she didn't know which way was up. She just had time to think: _This would be a stupid way to die. _Then faces appeared in the green murk—girls with long black hair and glowing yellow eyes. They smiled at her, grabbed her shoulders, and hauled her up. They tossed her, gasping and shivering, onto the shore. Nearby, Butch stood in the lake, cutting the wrecked harnesses off the pegasi. Fortunately, the horses looked okay, but they were flapping their wings and splashing water everywhere. Jason, Leo, and Annabeth were already on shore, surrounded by kids giving them blankets and asking questions. Somebody took Piper by the arms and helped her stand. Apparently kids fell into the lake a lot, because a detail of campers ran up with big bronze leaf blower–looking things and blasted Piper with hot air; and in about two seconds her clothes were dry. There were at least twenty campers milling around—the youngest maybe nine, the oldest college age, eighteen or nineteen—and all of them had orange T-shirts like Annabeth's. Piper looked back at the water and saw those strange girls just below the surface, their hair floating in the current. They waved like, _toodle-oo_, and disappeared into the depths. A second later the wreckage of the chariot was tossed from the lake and landed nearby with a wet crunch "Annabeth!" A guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the crowd. "I said you could _borrow_ the chariot, not destroy it!" he yelled "Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed. "I'll get it fixed, I promise." Will scowled at his broken chariot. Then he sized up Piper, Leo, and Jason. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?" he asked "Claimed?" Leo asked. Before Annabeth could explain, Will said, "Any sign of Percy?" he asked "No," Annabeth admitted. The campers muttered. Piper had no idea who this guy Percy was, but his disappearance seemed to be a big deal.

Another girl stepped forward—tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, plenty of jewelry, and perfect makeup. Somehow she managed to make jeans and an orange T-shirt look glamorous. She glanced at Leo, fixed her eyes on Jason like he might be worthy of her attention, then curled her lip at Piper as if she were a week-old burrito that had just been pulled out of a Dumpster. Piper knew this girl's type. She'd dealt with a lot of girls like this at Wilderness School and every other stupid school her father had sent her to. Piper knew instantly they were going to be enemies "Well," the girl said, "I hope they're worth the trouble." Leo snorted. "Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?" he asked "No kidding," Jason said. "How about some answers before you start judging us—like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?" Piper had the same questions, but a wave of anxiety washed over her. _Worth the trouble._ If they only knew about her dream. They had no idea… "Jason," Annabeth said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew"—she frowned at the glamour girl—"all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I hoped" she said "Hey," Piper said, "we didn't ask to be brought here." Drew sniffed. "And nobody _wants_ you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?" Piper stepped forward, ready to smack her, but Annabeth said, "Piper, stop."

Piper did. She wasn't a bit scared of Drew, but Annabeth didn't seem like somebody she wanted for an enemy "We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome," Annabeth said, with another pointed look at Drew. "We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed" Annabeth said "Would somebody tell me what _claimed_ means?" Piper asked.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp. The campers backed away. At first Piper thought she'd done something wrong. Then she realized their faces were bathed in a strange red light, as if someone had lit a torch behind her. She turned and almost forgot how to breathe. Floating over Leo's head was a blazing holographic image —a fiery hammer. "That," Annabeth said, "is claiming." She said "What'd I do?" Leo backed toward the lake. Then he glanced up and yelped. "Is my hair on fire?" He ducked, but the symbol followed him, bobbing and weaving so it looked like he was trying to write something in flames with his head "This can't be good," Butch muttered. "The curse—" then Annabeth cut in "Butch, shut up," Annabeth said. "Leo, you've just been claimed—" the Jason cut "By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?" All eyes turned to him. "Jason," Annabeth said carefully, "how did you know that?" she asked "I'm not sure" he said looking around and looked at Piper then she forgot the Jason passes out earlier she mouthed 'I'll tell you later' and he nodded "Vulcan?" Leo demanded. "I don't even LIKE _Star Trek_. What are you talking about?" he asked "Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said, "the god of blacksmiths and fire." The fiery hammer faded, but Leo kept swatting the air like he was afraid it was following him. "The god of _what_? Who?" Annabeth turned to the guy with the bow. "Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk-mates in Cabin Nine." She said "Sure, besides I have to check on Jake anyway" he said "What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!"

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will put a hand on his shoulder and steered him off toward the cabins. Annabeth turned her attention back to Jason. Usually Piper didn't like it when other girls checked out her friend for Leo's sake, but Annabeth didn't seem to care that he was a good-looking guy. She studied him more like he was a complicated blueprint. Finally she said, "Hold out your arm."

Piper saw what she was looking at, and her eyes widened. Jason had taken off his windbreaker after his dip in the lake, leaving his arms bare, and on the inside of his right forearm was a tattoo. How had Piper never noticed it before? She'd looked at Jason's arms a million times. The tattoo couldn't have just _appeared_, but it was darkly etched, impossible to miss: a dozen straight lines like a bar code, and over that an eagle with the letters spqr. "I've never seen marks like this," Annabeth said. "Where did you get them?" Jason shook his head. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know." The other campers pushed forward, trying to get a look at Jason's tattoo. The marks seemed to bother them _a lot—_almost like a declaration of war "They look burned into your skin," Annabeth noticed.

"They were," Jason said. Then he winced as if his head was aching. "I mean … I think so. I don't remember."

No one said anything. It was clear the campers saw Annabeth as the leader. They were waiting for her verdict "He needs to go straight to Chiron," Annabeth decided. "Drew, would you—" then the girl cut in "Absolutely." Drew laced her arm through Jason's. "This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's … an _interesting_ guy." She flashed Piper a smug look and led Jason toward the big blue house on the hill. The crowd began to disperse, until only Annabeth and Piper were left "Who's Chiron?" Piper asked. "Is Jason in some kind of trouble?" Annabeth hesitated. "Good question, Piper. Come on, I'll give you a tour. We need to talk."

Piper soon realized Annabeth's heart wasn't in the tour. She talked about all this amazing stuff the camp offered—magic archery, pegasus riding, the lava wall, fighting monsters —but she showed no excitement, as if her mind were elsewhere. She pointed out the open-air dining pavilion that overlooked Long Island Sound. (Yes, Long Island, New York; they'd traveled _that_ far on the chariot.) Annabeth explained how Camp Half-Blood was mostly a summer camp, but some kids stayed here year-round, and they'd added so many campers it was always crowded now, even in winter. Piper wondered who ran the camp, and how they'd known Piper and her friends belonged here. She wondered if she'd have to stay full-time, or if she'd be any good at the activities. Could you flunk out of monster fighting? A million questions bubbled in her head, but given Annabeth's mood, she decided to keep quiet.

As they climbed a hill at the edge of camp, Piper turned and got an amazing view of the valley—a big stretch of woods to the northwest, a beautiful beach, the creek, the canoe lake, lush green fields, and the whole layout of the cabins—a bizarre assortment of buildings arranged like a Greek omega, Ω, with a loop of cabins around a central green, and two wings sticking out the bottom on either side. Piper counted twenty cabins in all. One glowed golden, another silver. One had grass on the roof. Another was bright red with barbed wire trenches. One cabin was black with fiery green torches out front. All of it seemed like a different world from the snowy hills and fields outside "The valley is protected from mortal eyes," Annabeth said. "As you can see, the weather is controlled, too. Each cabin represents a Greek god—a place for that god's children to live." She looked at Piper like she was trying to judge how Piper was handling the news "You're saying Mom was a goddess." Annabeth nodded. "You're taking this awfully calmly." Piper couldn't tell her why. She couldn't admit that this just confirmed some weird feelings she'd had for years, arguments she'd had with her father about why there were no photos of Mom in the house, and why Dad would never tell her exactly how or why her mom had left them. But mostly, the dream had warned her this was coming. _Soon they will find you, demigod,_ that voice had rumbled. _When they do, follow our directions. Cooperate, and your father might live._

Piper took a shaky breath. "I guess after this morning, it's a little easier to believe. So who's my mom?" she asked "We should know soon," Annabeth said. "You're what—fifteen? Gods are supposed to claim you when you're thirteen. That was the deal." She said "The deal?" piper asked "They made a promise last summer … well, long story… but they promised not to ignore their demigod children anymore, to claim them by the time they turn thirteen. Sometimes it takes a little longer, but you saw how fast Leo was claimed once he got here. Should happen for you soon. Tonight at the campfire, I bet we'll get a sign." Piper wondered if she'd have a big flaming hammer over her head, or with her luck, something even more embarrassing. A flaming wombat, maybe. Whoever her mother was, Piper had no reason to think she'd be proud to claim a kleptomaniac daughter with massive problems "Why thirteen?" Piper asked "The older you get," Annabeth said, "the more monsters notice you, try to kill you. 'Round thirteen is usually when it starts. That's why we send protectors into the schools to find you guys, get you to camp before it's too late." She said "Like Coach Hedge?" Annabeth nodded. "He's—he was a satyr: half man, half goat. Satyrs work for the camp, finding demigods, protecting them, bringing them in when the time is right." Piper had no trouble believing Coach Hedge was half goat. She'd seen the guy eat. She'd never liked the coach much, but she couldn't believe he'd sacrificed himself to save them.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "When we went up into the clouds, did he … is he gone for good?" she asked "Hard to say." Annabeth's expression was pained. "Storm spirits … difficult to battle. Even our best weapons, Celestial bronze, will pass right through them unless you can catch them by surprise." She said "Jason's sword just turned them to dust," Piper remembered. "He was lucky, then. If you hit a monster just right, you can dissolve them, send their essence back to Tartarus." Annabeth said "Tartarus?" Piper asked "A huge abyss in the Underworld, where the worst monsters come from. Kind of like a bottomless pit of evil. Anyway, once monsters dissolve, it usually takes months, even years before they can re-form again. But since this storm spirit Dylan got away—well, I don't know why he'd keep Hedge alive. Hedge was a protector, though. He knew the risks. Satyrs don't have mortal souls. He'll be reincarnated as a tree or a flower or something."

Piper tried to imagine Coach Hedge as a clump of very angry pansies. That made her feel even worse. She gazed at the cabins below, and an uneasy feeling settled over her. Hedge had died to get her here safely. Her mom's cabin was down there somewhere, which meant she had brothers and sisters, more people she'd have to betray. _Do what we tell you,_ the voice had said. _Or the consequences will be painful._ She tucked her hands under her arms, trying to stop them from shaking "It'll be okay," Annabeth promised. "You have friends here. We've all been through a lot of weird stuff. We know what you're going through."

I doubt that, Piper thought.

"I've been kicked out of five different schools the past five years," she said. "My dad's running out of places to put me." She said "Only five?" Annabeth didn't sound like she was teasing. "Piper, we've all been labeled troublemakers. I ran away from home when I was seven." Annabeth said "Seriously?" she asked "Oh, yeah. Most of us are diagnosed with attention deficit disorder or dyslexia, or both—" then piper cut in "Leo's ADHD," Piper said. "Right. It's because we're hardwired for battle. Restless, impulsive—we don't fit in with regular kids. You should hear how much trouble Percy—" Her face darkened. "Anyway, demigods get a bad rep. How'd you get in trouble?" Usually when someone asked that question, Piper started a fight, or changed the subject, or caused some kind of distraction. But for some reason she found herself telling the truth "I steal stuff," she said. "Well, not really _steal_ …" Piper said "Is your family poor?" Piper laughed bitterly. "Not even. I did it … I don't know why. For attention, I guess. My dad never had time for me unless I got in trouble." Annabeth nodded. "I can relate. But you said you didn't really steal? What do you mean?" she asked "Well … nobody ever believes me. The police, teachers—even the people I took stuff from: they're so embarrassed, they'll deny what happened. But the truth is, I don't steal anything. I just ask people for things. And they give me stuff. Even a BMW convertible. I just asked. And the dealer said, 'Sure. Take it.' Later, he realized what he'd done, I guess. Then the police came after me."

Piper waited. She was used to people calling her a liar, but when she looked up, Annabeth just nodded "Interesting. If your _dad_ were the god, I'd say you're a child of Hermes, god of thieves. He can be pretty convincing. But your dad is mortal…" she said "Very," Piper agreed. Annabeth shook her head, apparently mystified. "I don't know, then. With luck, your mom will claim you tonight." Piper almost hoped it wouldn't happen. If her mom were a goddess, would she know about that dream? Would she know what Piper had been asked to do? Piper wondered if Olympian gods ever blasted their kids with lightning for being evil, or grounded them in the Underworld. Annabeth was studying her. Piper decided she was going to have to be careful what she said from now on. Annabeth was obviously pretty smart and especially pretty. If anyone could figure out Piper's secret … "Come on," Annabeth said at last. "There's something else I need to check." They hiked a little farther until they reached a cave near the top of the hill. Bones and old swords littered the ground. Torches flanked the entrance, which was covered in a velvet curtain embroidered with snakes. It looked like the set for some kind of twisted puppet show. "What's in there?" Piper asked. Annabeth poked her head inside, then sighed and closed the curtains. "Nothing, right now. A friend's place. I've been expecting her for a few days, but so far, nothing." She said "Your friend lives in a cave?" Annabeth almost managed a smile. "Actually, her family has a luxury condo in Queens, and she goes to a finishing school in Connecticut. But when she's here at camp, yeah, she lives in the cave. She's our oracle, tells the future. I was hoping she could help me—"

"Find Percy," Piper guessed.

All the energy drained out of Annabeth, like she'd been holding it together for as long as she could. She sat down on a rock, and her expression was so full of pain, Piper felt like a voyeur. She forced herself to look away. Her eyes drifted to the crest of the hill, where a single pine tree dominated the skyline. Something glittered in its lowest branch—like a fuzzy gold bath mat. No … not a bath mat. It was a sheep's fleece. Okay, Piper thought. Greek camp. They've got a replica of the Golden Fleece. Then she noticed the base of the tree. At first she thought it was wrapped in a pile of massive purple cables. But the cables had reptilian scales, clawed feet, and a snakelike head with yellow eyes and smoking nostrils. "That's—a dragon," she stammered. "That's the _actual_ Golden Fleece?" Annabeth nodded, but it was clear she wasn't really listening. Her shoulders drooped. She rubbed her face and took a shaky breath. "Sorry. A little tired." She said "You look ready to drop," Piper said. "How long have been searching for your friend?" Piper asked "Three days, six hours, and about twelve minutes." She said "And you've got no idea what happened to him?" Annabeth shook her head miserably. "No one minute he was there then the next he was gone we still don't have any clues, he disappeared about three day ago." Piper was thinking: _Three days ago._ The same night she'd had her dream. "How long were you guys together?" Piper asked and Annabeth looked confused" What?" she asked "Um aren't you two together?" Piper asked and Annabeth shook her head "No I'm a lesbian, Percy's with a guy" she said and Piper swore she was doing a happy dance "Oh alright, that's cool" Piper said 'way to be smith' she said in her head. Annabeth smiled again "Anyway they have been going out since last August eighteenth" she said "Almost exactly when I met Jason… well a year later anyway, me and Jason have only been friends a few weeks." Annabeth winced. "Piper Maybe you should sit down." Piper knew where this was going. Panic started building inside her, like her lungs were filling with water. "Look, I know Jason thought—he thought he just _appeared_ at our school today. But that's not true. I've known him for four months." She said "Piper," Annabeth said sadly. "It's the Mist." Annabeth said "Missed … what?" Piper asked "M-i-s-t. It's a kind of veil separating the mortal world from the magic world. Mortal minds—they can't process strange stuff like gods and monsters, so the Mist bends reality. It makes mortals see things in a way they _can_ understand —like their eyes might just skip over this valley completely, or they might look at that dragon and see a pile of cables." She said and Piper looked down and then stud up "Piper" but before she could say anything Piper shouted "Thank you god!" she said smiling "hue?" Annabeth asked confused "This is good, now all I have to do is think of a way to get those two alone" Piper said passing back and forth.

Then she kept talking while Annabeth tried to get her attention until "PIPER!" Annabeth yelled and Piper stopped "What?" she asked "What are you talking about?" Annabeth "Well you see Leo, has this big crush on Jason, and I say the way Jason looked at him and he definitely likes him so all I have to do is get those two to actually admitted it, but no their too stubborn" Piper said "And if what you said is true then I can work with this, and I can establish a true friendship with him" Piper said. Annabeth just started at her then laughed 'Wow she has an amazing laugh' Piper said smiling at her "Well I guess that's one way to put it, now come one there's more to see" Annabeth said walking and Piper fallowed. On the central green, a group of campers was playing basketball. They were incredible shots. Nothing bounced off the rim. Three-pointers went in automatically "Apollo's cabin," Annabeth explained. "Bunch of showoffs with missile weapons—arrows, basketballs… well except for their counselor Will" she said "You mean that blond from earlier?" Piper asked and Annabeth nodded. They walked past a central fire pit, where two guys were hacking at each other with swords "Real blades?" Piper noted. "Isn't that dangerous?" she asked "That's sort of the point," Annabeth said. "Uh, sorry. Bad pun. That's my cabin over there. Number Six." She nodded to a gray building with a carved owl over the door. Through the open doorway, Piper could see bookshelves, weapon displays, and one of those computerized SMART Boards they have in classrooms. Two girls were drawing a map that looked like a battle diagram "Speaking of blades," Annabeth said, "come here."

She led Piper around the side of the cabin, to a big metal shed that looked like it was meant for gardening tools. Annabeth unlocked it, and inside were _not_ gardening tools, unless you wanted to make war on your tomato plants. The shed was lined with all sorts of weapons—from swords to spears to clubs like Coach Hedge's. "Every demigod needs a weapon," Annabeth said. "Hephaestus makes the best, but we have a pretty good selection, too. Athena's all about strategy—matching the right weapon to the right person. Let's see …" Piper didn't feel much like shopping for deadly objects, but she knew Annabeth was trying to do something nice for her. Annabeth handed her a massive sword, which Piper could hardly lift. "No," they both said at once then laughed. Annabeth rummaged a little farther in the shed and brought out something else. "A shotgun?" Piper asked "Mossberg 500." Annabeth checked the pump action like it was no big deal. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt humans. It's modified to shoot Celestial bronze, so it only kills monsters." Piper said "Um, I don't think that's my style," Piper said "Mmm, yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Too flashy." She put the shotgun back and started poking through a rack of crossbows when something in the corner of the shed caught Piper's eye. "What is that?" she said. "A knife?" Annabeth dug it out and blew the dust off the scabbard. It looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in centuries "I don't know, Piper." Annabeth sounded uneasy. "I don't think you want this one. Swords are usually better." She said "You use a knife." Piper pointed to the one strapped to Annabeth's belt. "Yeah, but …" Annabeth shrugged. "Well, take a look if you want."

The sheath was worn black leather, bound in bronze. Nothing fancy, nothing flashy. The polished wood handle fit beautifully in Piper's hand. When she unsheathed it, she found a triangular blade eighteen inches long—bronze gleaming like it had been polished yesterday. The edges were deadly sharp. Her reflection in the blade caught her by surprise. She looked older, more serious, not as scared as she felt. "It suits you," Annabeth admitted. "That kind of blade is called a parazonium. It was mostly ceremonial, carried by high-ranking officers in the Greek armies. It showed you were a person of power and wealth, but in a fight, it could protect you just fine." She said "I like it," Piper said. "Why didn't you think it was right?" Piper asked and Annabeth exhaled. "That blade has a long story. Most people would be afraid to claim it. Its first owner … well, things didn't turn out too well for her. Her name was Helen." Piper let that sink in. "Wait, you mean _the_ Helen? Helen of Troy?" Annabeth nodded. Suddenly Piper felt like she should be handling the dagger with surgical gloves. "And it's just sitting in your toolshed?" Piper asked "We're surrounded by Ancient Greek stuff," Annabeth said. "This isn't a museum. Weapons like that—they're meant to be used. They're our heritage as demigods. That was a wedding present from Menelaus, Helen's first husband. She named the dagger Katoptris." She said "Meaning?" Piper asked "Mirror," Annabeth said. "Looking glass. Probably because that's the only thing Helen used it for. I don't think it's ever seen battle."

Piper looked at the blade again. For a moment, her own image stared up at her, but then the reflection changed. She saw flames, and a grotesque face like something carved from bedrock. She heard the same laughter as in her dream. She saw her dad in chains, tied to a post in front of a roaring bonfire. She dropped the blade. "Piper?" Annabeth shouted to the Apollo kids on the court, "Medic! I need some help over here!" Annabeth said "No, it's—it's okay," Piper managed. "You sure?" she asked "Yeah. I just …" She had to control herself. With trembling fingers, she picked up the dagger. "I just got overwhelmed. So much happening today. But … I want to keep the dagger, if that's okay." Annabeth hesitated. Then she waved off the Apollo kids. "Okay, if you're sure. You turned really pale, there. I thought you were having a seizure or something." Annabeth said worried "I'm fine," Piper promised, though her heart was still racing. "Is there … um, a phone at camp? Can I call my dad?" Annabeth's gray eyes were almost as unnerving as the dagger blade. She seemed to be calculating a million possibilities, trying to read Piper's thoughts.

"We aren't allowed phones," she said. "Most demigods, if they use a cell phone, it's like sending up a signal, letting monsters know where you are. But … I've got one." She slipped it out of her pocket. "Kind of against the rules, but if it can be our secret …" Piper took it gratefully, trying not to let her hands shake. She stepped away from Annabeth and turned to face the commons area. She called her dad's private line, even though she knew what would happen. Voice mail. She'd been trying for three days, ever since the dream. Wilderness School only allowed phone privileges once a day, but she'd called every evening, and gotten nowhere. Reluctantly she dialed the other number. Her dad's personal assistant answered immediately. "Mr. McLean's office." A woman said "Jane," Piper said, gritting her teeth. "Where's my dad?" Jane was silent for a moment, probably wondering if she could get away with hanging up. "Piper, I thought you weren't supposed to call from school." She said "Maybe I'm not at school," Piper said. "Maybe I ran away to live among the woodland creatures." Piper said "Mmm." Jane didn't sound concerned. "Well, I'll tell him you called." She said "Where is he?" Piper asked "Out." Was all she said "You don't know, do you?" Piper lowered her voice, hoping Annabeth was too nice to eavesdrop. "When are you going to call the police, Jane? He could be in trouble." Piper "Piper, we are not going to turn this into a media circus. I'm sure he's fine. He does take off occasionally. He always comes back." Jane said "So it's true. You _don't_ know—" then Jane cut her off "I have to go, Piper," Jane snapped. "Enjoy school." The line went dead. Piper cursed. She walked back to Annabeth and handed her the phone.

"No luck?" Annabeth asked. Piper didn't answer. She didn't trust herself not to start crying again. Annabeth glanced at the phone display and hesitated. "Your last name is McLean? Sorry, it's not my business. But that sounds really familiar." She said "Common name." Piper said "Yeah, I guess. What does your dad do?" Annabeth asked "He's got a degree in the arts," Piper said automatically. "He's a Cherokee artist." Her standard response. Not a lie, just not the whole truth. Most people, when they heard that, figured her dad sold Indian souvenirs at a roadside stand on a reservation. Sitting Bull bobble-heads, wampum necklaces, Big Chief tablets—that kind of thing.

All the cabins were cool, but none of them struck Piper as _hers_. No burning signs—wombats or otherwise—appeared over her head. Cabin Eight was entirely silver and glowed like moonlight "Artemis?" Piper guessed "You know Greek mythology," Annabeth said. "I did some reading when my dad was working on a project last year." Piper said "I thought he did Cherokee art." Piper bit back a curse. "Oh, right. But—you know, he does other stuff too." Piper thought she'd blown it: McLean, Greek mythology. Thankfully, Annabeth didn't seem to make the connection "Anyway," Annabeth continued, "Artemis is goddess of the moon, goddess of hunting. But no campers. Artemis was an eternal maiden, so she doesn't have any kids." She said "Oh." That kind of bummed Piper out. She'd always liked the stories of Artemis, and figured she would make a cool mom. "Well, there _are_ the Hunters of Artemis," Annabeth amended. "They visit sometimes. They're not the children of Artemis, but they're her handmaidens—this band of immortal teenage girls who adventure together and hunt monsters and stuff there's also Percy but he's more like an adopted son" Annabeth said "Really?" Piper asked and Annabeth nodded "Yah his real mom died when he was really young, his had asked Artemis to raise him until he was six so she did" Annabeth said and Piper nodded but was still confused and Annabeth saw that and laughed. For a moment she looked almost happy, and Piper thought she looked better like that.

They passed the next cabin, Number Ten, which was decorated like a Barbie house with lace curtains, a pink door, and potted carnations in the windows. They walked by the doorway, and the smell of perfume almost made Piper gag. "Gah, is that where supermodels go to die? "Annabeth smirked. "Aphrodite's cabin. Goddess of love. Drew is the head counselor." She said "Figures," Piper grumbled. "They're not all bad," Annabeth said. "The last head counselor we had was great." She said "What happened to her?" Piper asked and Annabeth's expression darkened. "We should keep moving." They looked at the other cabins, but Piper just got more depressed. She wondered if she could be the daughter of Demeter, the farming goddess. Then again, Piper killed every plant she ever touched. Athena was cool. Or maybe Hecate, the magic goddess. But it didn't really matter. Even here, where everyone was supposed to find a lost parent, she knew she would still end up the unwanted kid. She was not looking forward to the campfire tonight. "We started with the twelve Olympian gods," Annabeth explained. "Male gods on the left, female on the right. Then last year, we added a whole bunch of new cabins for the other gods who didn't have thrones on Olympus—Hecate, Hades, Iris—"

"What are the two big ones on the end?" Piper asked. Annabeth frowned. "Zeus and Hera. King and queen of the gods." Piper headed that way, and Annabeth followed, though she didn't act very excited. The Zeus cabin reminded Piper of a bank. It was white marble with big columns out front and polished bronze doors emblazoned with lightning bolts. Hera's cabin was smaller but done in the same style, except the doors were carved with peacock feather designs, shimmering in different colors. Unlike the other cabins, which were all noisy and open and full of activity, the Zeus and Hera cabins looked closed and silent "Are they empty?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded. "Zeus went a long time without having any children. Well, mostly. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, the eldest brothers among the gods—they're called the Big Three. Their kids are really powerful, really dangerous. For the last seventy years or so, they tried to avoid having demigod children." She said "_Tried_ to avoid it?" Piper asked "Sometimes they … um, cheated. I've got a friend, Thalia Grace, who's the daughter of Zeus. But she gave up camp life and became a Hunter of Artemis. My friend, Percy, he's a son of Poseidon. And there's a kid who shows up only when Percy's at camp, Nico—son of Hades. Except for them, there are no demigod children of the Big Three gods. At least, not that we know of" Annabeth said "Why does Nico come only when Percy's at camp?" Piper asked not knowing if she should. Annabeth was silent for a while before looking at Piper "That's because Nico is Percy's boyfriend" Annabeth said calmly. Piper herself was a little shock "Boyfriend but… aren't they cousins or something" Piper asked "Well yah but we don't really count our godly half" Annabeth said "I mean if we did then none of the campers here wouldn't be allowed to date someone from another cabin, right?" Annabeth asked and Piper nodded.

Before Annabeth could say anything Piper went first "Hey Annabeth If Nico is Percy's Boyfriend then why isn't he here?" Piper asked then Annabeth grew a dark expression again "well you see they were so excited because Nico doesn't actually go to school and Percy is Homeschooled and he kind of got an early winter break. According to Nico they meet up at camp on Tuesday, figured they had three weeks together. Then after the campfire, they kissed each other said good night, and feel asleep considering they share the same cabin," Annabeth said "Wait they share a cabin?" Piper asked and Annabeth nodded "Yeah Nico said he feels uncomfortable without Percy so they agreed to share the cabin" Annabeth said "Anyway, Then in the morning, Nico woke up and Percy was gone he thought Percy was just training early and desisted to go find him but he couldn't find him anywhere. After a while he came and found me so we searched the whole camp. We contacted asked the others even the gods that raised him but nothing. We've tried to reach him every way we know how. Nothing. He just disappeared and out of all of us Nico has been the most devastated he wouldn't eat, sleep but when I pass Percy's cabin from time to time I would hear crying from the other side but most of the time he's out there trying to look for Percy" Annabeth finished looking down "Wow I've never heard anyone do that when the one they love is gone" Piper said and Annabeth nodded "Yeah Nico really loves Percy and would do anything to find him the same with Percy" Annabeth smiled.

Piper smiled wonder if she could find love like that but when she betrays them that's not going to happen. That's when Piper decided to drop it and looked at the cabin again. "What about Hera?" Piper looked at the peacock-decorated doors. The cabin bothered her, though she wasn't sure why. "Goddess of marriage." Annabeth's tone was carefully controlled, like she was trying to avoid cursing. "She doesn't have kids with anyone but Zeus. So, yeah, no demigods. The cabin's just honorary." She said "You don't like her, so you?" Piper noticed. "We have a long history," Annabeth admitted. "I thought we'd made peace, but when Percy disappeared … I got this weird dream vision from her." Annabeth said "Telling you to come get us," Piper said. "But you thought Percy would be there." Piper said "It's probably better I don't talk about it," Annabeth said. "I've got nothing good to say about Hera right now." Piper looked down the base of the doors. "So who goes in here?" Piper asked "No one. The cabin is just honorary, like I said. No one goes in."

"Someone does." Piper pointed at a footprint on the dusty threshold. On instinct, she pushed the doors and they swung open easily. Annabeth stepped back. "Um, Piper, I don't think we should—" then Piper cut in "We're supposed to do dangerous stuff, right?" And Piper walked inside. Hera's cabin was not someplace Piper would want to live. It was as cold as a freezer, with a circle of white columns around a central statue of the goddess, ten feet tall, seated on a throne in flowing golden robes. Piper had always thought of Greek statues as white with blank eyes, but this one was brightly painted so it looked almost human—except huge. Hera's piercing eyes seemed to follow Piper. At the goddess's feet, a fire burned in a bronze brazier. Piper wondered who tended it if the cabin was always empty. A stone hawk sat on Hera's shoulder, and in her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower. The goddess's hair was done in black plaits. Her face smiled, but the eyes were cold and calculating, as if she were saying: _Mother knows best. Now don't cross me or I will have to step on you._ There was nothing else in the cabin—no beds, no furniture, no bathroom, no windows, nothing that anyone could actually use to live. For a goddess of home and marriage, Hera's place reminded Piper of a tomb.

No, this wasn't her mom. At least Piper was sure of _that_. She hadn't come in here because she felt a _good_ connection, but because her sense of dread was stronger here. Her dream—that horrible ultimatum she'd been handed—had something to do with this cabin. She froze. They weren't alone. Behind the statue, at a little altar in the back, stood a figure covered in a black shawl. Only her hands were visible, palms up. She seemed to be chanting something like a spell or a prayer. Annabeth gasped. "Rachel?" The other girl turned. She dropped her shawl, revealing a mane of curly red hair and a freckled face that didn't go with the seriousness of the cabin or the black shawl at all. She looked about seventeen, a totally normal teen in a green blouse and tattered jeans covered with marker doodles. Despite the cold floor, she was barefoot. "Hey!" She ran to give Annabeth a hug. "I'm so sorry! I came as fast as I could." They talked for a few minutes about Annabeth's friend and how there was no news, et cetera, until finally Annabeth remembered Piper, who was standing there feeling uncomfortable. "I'm being rude," Annabeth apologized. "Rachel, this is Piper, one of the half-bloods we rescued today. Piper, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle." Annabeth said "The friend who lives in the cave," Piper guessed.

Rachel grinned. "That's me." She said "So you're an oracle?" Piper asked. "You can tell the future?" Piper asked "More like the future mugs me from time to time," Rachel said. "I speak prophecies. The oracle's spirit kind of hijacks me every once in a while and speaks important stuff that doesn't make any sense to anybody. But yeah, the prophecies tell the future." She said "Oh." Piper shifted from foot to foot. "That's cool." Rachel laughed. "Don't worry. Everybody finds it a little creepy. Even me. But usually I'm harmless." She said "You're a demigod?" Piper asked "Nope," Rachel said. "Just mortal." She said "Then what are you …" Piper waved her hand around the room. Rachel's smile faded. She glanced at Annabeth, then back at Piper. "Just a hunch. Something about this cabin and Percy's disappearance. They're connected somehow. I've learned to follow my hunches, especially the last month, since the gods went silent." Rachel said "Went silent?" Piper asked. Rachel frowned at Annabeth. "You haven't told her yet?" Rachel asked "I was getting to that," Annabeth said. "Piper, for the last month … well, it's normal for the gods not to talk to their children very much, but usually we can count on some messages now and then. Some of us can even visit Olympus. I spent practically all semester at the Empire State Building." She said "Excuse me?" Piper asked "The entrance to Mount Olympus these days." Annabeth said "Oh," Piper said. "Sure, why not?" Piper said "Annabeth was redesigning Olympus after it was damaged in the Titan War," Rachel explained. "She's an amazing architect. You should see the salad bar—" then Annabeth cut in "Anyway," Annabeth said, "starting about a month ago, Olympus fell silent. The entrance closed, and no one could get in. Nobody knows why. It's like the gods have sealed themselves off. Even my mom won't answer my prayers, and our camp director, Dionysus, was recalled." She said "Your camp director was the god of … wine?" she asked "Yeah, it's a—" "Long story," Piper guessed. "Right. Go on." She said "That's it, really," Annabeth said. "Demigods still get claimed, but nothing else. No messages. No visits. No sign the gods are even listening. It's like something has happened —something _really_ bad. Then Percy disappeared."

"And Jason showed up on our field trip," Piper supplied. "With no memory." She said "Who's Jason?" Rachel asked. "My friend…or at least I thought he was" Piper said but the effort made her chest hurt. "But Annabeth, you said Hera sent you a dream vision." She said "Right," Annabeth said. "The first communication from a god in a month, and it's Hera, the least helpful goddess, and she contacts me, her least favorite demigod. She tells me I'll find out what happened to Percy if I go to the Grand Canyon skywalk and look for a guy with one shoe. Instead, I find you guys, and the guy with one shoe is Jason. It doesn't make sense." Annabeth said "Something bad is happening," Rachel agreed. She looked at Piper, and Piper felt an overwhelming desire to tell them about her dream, to confess that _she_ knew what was happening—at least part of the story. And the bad stuff was only beginning. "Guys," she said. "I—I need to—" Before she could continue, Rachel's body stiffened. Her eyes began to glow with a greenish light, and she grabbed Piper by the shoulders.

Piper tried to back away, but Rachel's hands were like steel clamps.

_Free me,_ she said. But it wasn't Rachel's voice. It sounded like an older woman, speaking from somewhere far away, down a long, echoing pipe. _Free me, Piper McLean, or the earth shall swallow us. It must be by the solstice. _The room started spinning. Annabeth tried to separate Piper from Rachel, but it was no use. Green smoke enveloped them, and Piper was no longer sure if she was awake or dreaming. The giant statue of the goddess seemed to rise from its throne. It leaned over Piper, its eyes boring into her. The statue's mouth opened, its breath like horribly thick perfume. It spoke in the same echoing voice: _Our enemies stir. The fiery one is only the first. Bow to his will, and their king shall rise, dooming us all. FREE ME!_

Piper's knees buckled, and everything went black.

**Ok I'll say this one more time, if you have nothing good to say don't I know my spelling is terrible and I swear I'll try and get better but please don't criticize me also you guys have to remember I'm not writing this like the book so it will either have a lot or little changes,**

**Other than that enjoy. **


	38. Within

Within

Leo's tour was going great until he learned about the dragon. The archer dude, Will Solace, seemed pretty cool. Everything he showed Leo was so amazing, it should've been illegal. Real Greek warships moored at the beach that sometimes had practice fights with flaming arrows and explosives? Sweet! Arts & crafts sessions where you could make sculptures with chain saws and blowtorches? Leo was like, Sign me up! The woods were stocked with dangerous monsters, and no one should ever go in there alone? Nice! And the camp was overflowing with Cool stuff and nothing was going to change that. Well Leo thought so anyway. Will showed him the cabins, the dining pavilion, and the sword arena "Do I get a sword?" Leo asked. Will glanced at him like he found the idea disturbing. "You'll probably make your own, seeing as how you're in Cabin Nine." Will said "Yeah, what's up with that? Vulcan?" Leo asked "Usually we don't call the gods by their Roman names," Will said. "The original names are Greek. Your dad is Hephaestus." Will said "Festus?" Leo had heard somebody say that before, but he was still dismayed. "Sounds like the god of cowboy" Leo said "He-phaestus," Will corrected. "God of blacksmiths and fire." Leo had heard that too, but he was trying not to think about it. The god of fire…seriously? Considering what had happened to his mom, which seemed like a sick joke.

"So the flaming hammer over my head," Leo said. "Good thing, or bad thing?" Will took a while to answer. "You were claimed almost immediately. That's usually good." Will said "But that Rainbow Pony dude, Butch—he mentioned a curse." Leo said "Ah … look, it's nothing. Since Cabin Nine's last head counselor died—" then Leo cut in "Died? Like, painfully?" Leo asked "I ought to let your bunkmates tell you about it." Will said "Yeah, where are my home dawgs? Shouldn't their counselor be giving me the VIP tour?" Leo asked "He, um, can't. You'll see why." Will forged ahead before Leo could ask anything else. "Curses and death," Leo said to himself. "This just gets better and better." He was halfway across the green when he spotted his old babysitter. And she was not the kind of person he expected to see at a demigod camp.

Leo froze in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. Tía Callida—Auntie Callida. That's what she'd called herself, but Leo hadn't seen her since he was five years old. She was just standing there, in the shadow of a big white cabin at the end of the green, watching him. She wore her black linen widow's dress, with a black shawl pulled over her hair. Her face hadn't changed—leathery skin, piercing dark eyes. Her withered hands were like claws. She looked ancient, but no different than Leo remembered "That old lady …" Leo said. "What's she doing here?" Will tried to follow his gaze. "What old lady?" Will asked "Dude, the old lady. The one in black. How many old ladies do you see over there?" Will frowned. "I think you've had a long day, Leo. The Mist could still be playing tricks on your mind. How about we head straight to your cabin now?" Leo wanted to protest, but when he looked back toward the big white cabin, Tía Callida was gone. He was sure she'd been there, almost as if thinking about his mom had summoned Callida back from the past.

And that wasn't good, because Tía Callida had tried to kill him "Just messing with you, man." Leo pulled some gears and levers from his pockets and started fiddling with them to calm his nerves. He couldn't have everybody at camp thinking he was crazy. At least, not crazier than he really was "Let's go see Cabin Nine," he said. "I'm in the mood for a good curse."

From the outside, the Hephaestus cabin looked like an oversize RV with shiny metal walls and metal-slatted windows. The entrance was like a bank vault door, circular and several feet thick. It opened with lots of brass gears turning and hydraulic pistons blowing smoke. Leo whistled. "They got a steampunk theme going on, huh?"

Inside, the cabin seemed deserted. Steel bunks were folded against the walls like high-tech Murphy beds. Each had a digital control panel, blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. Leo figured each camper had his own combination lock to release his bed, and there was probably an alcove behind it with storage, maybe some traps to keep out unwanted visitors. At least, that's the way Leo would've designed it. A fire pole came down from the second floor, even though the cabin didn't appear to have a second floor from the outside. A circular staircase led down into some kind of basement. The walls were lined with every kind of power tool Leo could imagine, plus a huge assortment of knives, swords, and other implements of destruction. A large workbench overflowed with scrap metal—screws, bolts, washers, nails, rivets, and a million other machine parts. Leo had a strong urge to shovel them all into his coat pockets. He loved that kind of stuff. But he'd need a hundred more coats to fit it all. Looking around, he could almost imagine he was back in his mom's machine shop. Not the weapons, maybe—but the tools, the piles of scrap, the smell of grease and metal and hot engines. She would've loved this place.

He pushed that thought away. He didn't like painful memories. Keep moving—that was his motto. Don't dwell on things. Don't stay in one place too long. It was the only way to stay ahead of the sadness. He picked a long implement from the wall. "A weed whacker? What's the god of fire want with a weed whacker?" A voice in the shadows said, "You'd be surprised." At the back of the room, one of the bunk beds was occupied. A curtain of dark camouflage material retracted, and Leo could see the guy who'd been invisible a second before. It was hard to tell much about him because he was covered in a body cast. His head was wrapped in gauze except for his face, which was puffy and bruised. He looked like the Pillsbury Doughboy after a beat-down. "I'm Jake Mason," the guy said. "I'd shake your hand, but …" Leo nodded "Yeah," Leo said. "Don't get up."

The guy cracked a smile, then winced like it hurt to move his face. Leo wondered what had happened to him, but he was afraid to ask. "Welcome to Cabin Nine," Jake said. "Been almost a year since we had any new kids. I'm head counselor for now." He said "For now?" Leo asked. Will Solace cleared his throat as if to stop him right there. "So where is everybody, Jake?" Will asked "Down at the forges," Jake said wistfully. "They're working on … you know, that problem." He said "Oh." Will changed the subject. "So, you got a spare bed for Leo?" Jake studied Leo, sizing him up. "You believe in curses, Leo? Or ghosts?"

I just saw my evil babysitter Tía Callida, Leo thought. She's got to be dead after all these years. And I can't go a day without remembering my mom in that machine shop fire. Don't talk to me about ghosts, doughboy. But aloud, he said, "Ghosts? Pfft. Nah. I'm cool. A storm spirit chucked me down the Grand Canyon this morning, but you know, all in a day's work, right?" Jake nodded. "That's good. Because I'll give you the best bed in the cabin—Beckendorf's." Jake said "Whoa, Jake," Will said. "You sure?" Will asked and Jake called out: "Bunk 1-A, please."

The whole cabin rumbled. A circular section of the floor spiraled open like a camera lens, and a full-size bed popped up. The bronze frame had a built-in game station at the footboard, a stereo system in the headboard, a glass-door refrigerator mounted into the base, and a whole bunch of control panels running down the side. Leo jumped right in and lay back with arms behind his head. "I can handle this." He said "It retracts into a private room below," Jake said. "Oh, heck, yes," Leo said. "See y'all. I'll be down in the Leo Cave. Which button do I press?" Leo asked "Hold on," Will Solace protested. "You guys have private underground rooms?"

Jake probably would've smiled if it didn't hurt so much. "We got lots of secrets, Will. You Apollo guys can't have all the fun. Our campers have been excavating the tunnel system under Cabin Nine for almost a century. We still haven't found the end. Anyway, Leo, if you don't mind sleeping in a dead man's bed, it's yours." Suddenly Leo didn't feel like kicking back. He sat up, careful not to touch any of the buttons. "The counselor who died—this was his bed?" Leo asked "Yeah," Jake said. "Charles Beckendorf." Leo imagined saw blades coming through the mattress, or maybe a grenade sewn inside the pillows. "He didn't, like, die in this bed, did he?" Leo asked "No," Jake said. "In the Titan War, last summer." He said and Will nodded "The big powerful guys that ruled the world before the gods. They tried to make a comeback last summer. Their leader, Kronos, built a new palace on top of Mount Tam in California. Their armies came to New York and almost destroyed Mount Olympus. A lot of demigods died trying to stop them." He said "I'm guessing this wasn't on the news?" Leo said. It seemed like a fair question, but Will shook his head in disbelief. "You didn't hear about Mount St. Helens erupting, or the freak storms across the country, or that building collapsing in St. Louis?"

Leo shrugged. Last summer, he'd been on the run from another foster home. Then a truancy officer caught him in New Mexico, and the court sentenced him to the nearest correctional facility—the Wilderness School. "Guess I was busy." Leo said "Doesn't matter," Jake said. "You were lucky to miss it. The thing is, Beckendorf was one of the first casualties, and ever since then—" Leo cut him off "Your cabin's been cursed," Leo guessed. Jake didn't answer. Then again, the dude was in a body cast. That was an answer. Leo started noticing little things that he hadn't seen before—an explosion mark on the wall, a stain on the floor that might've been oil … or blood. Broken swords and smashed machines kicked into the corners of the room, maybe out of frustration. The place did feel unlucky.

Jake sighed halfheartedly. "Well, I should get some sleep. I hope you like it here, Leo. It used to be … really nice, Will." Will seemed to understand so he went towards Jake and they started talking to each other but Leo couldn't hear. After a few seconds Will kissed Jake on the lips which completely shocked him and Will got up and stood next to Leo and Jake closed his eyes, and the camouflage curtain drew itself across the bed. "Come on, Leo," Will said. "I'll take you to the forges." As they were leaving, Leo looked back at his new bed, and he could almost imagine a dead counselor sitting there—another ghost who wasn't going to leave Leo alone. Leo signed "How did he die?" Leo asked. "I mean Beckendorf." Will Solace trudged ahead. "Explosion. Beckendorf and Percy Jackson blew up a cruise ship full of monsters. Beckendorf didn't make it out."

There was that name again—Percy Jackson, Annabeth's missing friend. That guy must've been into everything around here, Leo thought. "So Beckendorf was pretty popular?" Leo asked. "I mean —before he blew up?" he asked "He was awesome," Will agreed. "It was hard on the whole camp when he died. Jake—he became head counselor in the middle of the war. Same as I did, actually. Jake did his best, but he never wanted to be leader. He just likes building stuff. Then after the war, things started to go wrong. Cabin Nine's chariots blew up. Their automatons went haywire. Their inventions started to malfunction. It was like a curse, and eventually people started calling it that—the Curse of Cabin Nine. Then Jake had his accident—" Leo cut him off "Which had something to do with the problem he mentioned," Leo guessed. "They're working on it," Will said without enthusiasm. "So um you and Jake?" Leo said and Will turned to look at him and Leo could see he was blushing a little "Yeah well we kind of started dating when we were twelve" Will said and Leo nodded "Are you worried about him?" Leo asked and Will nodded "Yeah I just wish he would let me help but he says he doesn't want me to get hurt but I am hurt" Will explained "How?" Leo asked "Seeing him like that" Will said looking down "You must really love him hue?" Leo asked and Will nodded "Yeah, so what about you do you like anyone?" Will asked and Leo started to think about Jason and wondering if those memories were fake "Yeah you could say that" was all Leo said.

"And here we are."

The forge looked like a steam-powered locomotive had smashed into the Greek Parthenon and they had fused together. White marble columns lined the soot-stained walls. Chimneys pumped smoke over an elaborate gable carved with a bunch of gods and monsters. The building sat at the edge of a stream, with several waterwheels turning a series of bronze gears. Leo heard machinery grinding inside, fires roaring, and hammers ringing on anvils. They stepped through the doorway, and a dozen guys and girls who'd been working on various projects all froze. The noise died down to the roar of the forge and the click-click-click of gears and levers. "'Sup, guys," Will said. "This is your new brother, Leo—um, what's your last name?" Will asked "Valdez." Leo looked around at the other campers. Was he really related to all of them? His cousins came from some big families, but he'd always just had his mom—until she died.

Kids came up and started shaking hands and introducing themselves. Their names blurred together: Shane, Christopher, Nyssa, Harley (yeah, like the motorcycle). Leo knew he'd never keep everybody straight. Too many of them. Too overwhelming. None of them looked like the others—all different face types, skin tone, hair color, height. You'd never think, Hey, look, it's the Hephaestus Bunch! But they all had powerful hands, rough with calluses and stained with engine grease. Even little Harley, who couldn't have been more than eight, looked like he could go six rounds with Chuck Norris without breaking a sweat. And all the kids shared a sad kind of seriousness. Their shoulders slumped like life had beaten them down pretty hard. Several looked like they'd been physically beaten up, too. Leo counted two arm slings, one pair of crutches, an eye patch, six Ace bandages, and about seven thousand Band-Aid. Will Solace patted Leo's shoulder. "I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. Somebody show Leo to dinner when it's time?"

"I got it," one of the girls said. Nyssa, Leo remembered. She wore camo pants, a tank top that showed off her buffarms, and a red bandanna over a mop of dark hair. Except for the smiley-face Band-Aid on her chin, she looked like one of those female action heroes, like any second she was going to grab a machine gun and start mowing down evil aliens "Cool," Leo said. "I always wanted a sister who could beat me up." Nyssa didn't smile. "Come on, joker boy. I'll show you around." Leo was no stranger to workshops. He'd grown up around grease monkeys and power tools. His mom used to joke that his first pacifier was a lug wrench. But he'd never seen any place like the camp forge.

One guy was working on a battle-ax. He kept testing the blade on a slab of concrete. Each time he swung, the ax cut into the slab like it was warm cheese, but the guy looked unsatisfied and went back to honing the edge. "What's he planning to kill with that thing?" Leo asked Nyssa. "A battleship?" Leo asked "You never know. Even with Celestial bronze—" Leo cut her off "That's the metal?" he asked and she nodded. "Mined from Mount Olympus itself. Extremely rare. Anyway, it usually disintegrates monsters on contact, but big powerful ones have notoriously tough hides. Drakons, for instances—"

"You mean dragons?"

"Similar species. You'll learn the difference in monster-fighting class." She said "Monster-fighting class. Yeah, I already got my black belt in that." She didn't crack a smile. Leo hoped she wasn't this serious all the time. His dad's side of the family had to have some sense of humor, right? They passed a couple of guys making a bronze windup toy. At least that's what it looked like. It was a six-inch-tall centaur—half man, half horse—armed with a miniature bow. One of the campers cranked the centaur's tail, and it whirred to life. It galloped across the table, yelling, "Die, mosquito! Die, mosquito!" and shooting everything in sight. Apparently this had happened before, because everybody knew to hit the floor except Leo. Six needle-sized arrows embedded themselves in his shirt before a camper grabbed a hammer and smashed the centaur to pieces. "Stupid curse!" The camper waved his hammer at the sky. "I just want a magic bug killer! Is that too much to ask?" he asked "Ouch," Leo said. Nyssa pulled the needles out of his shirt. "Ah, you're fine. Let's move on before they rebuild it."

Leo rubbed his chest as they walked. "That sort of thing happen a lot?" he asked "Lately," Nyssa said, "everything we build turns to junk." She said "The curse?" Nyssa frowned. "I don't believe in curses. But something's wrong. And if we don't figure out the dragon problem, it's gonna get even worse." She claimed "The dragon problem?" Leo hoped she was talking about a miniature dragon, maybe one that killed cockroaches, but he got the feeling he wasn't going to be so lucky. Nyssa took him over to a big wall map that a couple of girls were studying. The map showed the camp—a semicircle of land with Long Island Sound on the north shore, the woods to the west, the cabins to the east, and a ring of hills to the south. "It's got to be in the hills," the first girl said "We looked in the hills," the second argued. "The woods are a better hiding place." She said "But we already set traps—"

"Hold up," Leo said. "You guys lost a dragon? A real full-size dragon?" Leo asked "It's a bronze dragon," Nyssa said. "But yes, it's a life-size automaton. Hephaestus cabin built it years ago. Then it was lost in the woods until a few summers back, when Beckendorf found it in pieces and rebuilt it. It's been helping protect the camp, but, um, it's a little unpredictable." She said "Unpredictable," Leo said. "It goes haywire and smashes down cabins, sets people on fire, tries to eat the satyrs." She said "That's pretty unpredictable." Nyssa nodded. "Beckendorf was the only one who could control it. Then he died, and the dragon just got worse and worse. Finally it went berserk and ran off. Occasionally it shows up, demolishes something, and runs away again. Everyone expects us to find it and destroy it—" Leo cut her off "Destroy it?" Leo was appalled. "You've got a life-size bronze dragon, and you want to destroy it?" he asked "It breathes fire," Nyssa explained. "It's deadly and out of control." She said "But it's a dragon! Dude, that's so awesome. Can't you try talking to it, controlling it?" Leo asked "We tried. Jake Mason tried. You saw how well that worked." Leo thought about Jake, wrapped in a body cast, lying alone on his bunk, and Will. "Still—"

"There's no other option." Nyssa turned to the other girls. "Let's try more traps in the woods—here, here, and here. Bait them with thirty-weight motor oil." She said "The dragon drinks that?" Leo asked. "Yeah." Nyssa sighed regretfully. "He used to like it with a little Tabasco sauce, right before bed. If he springs a trap, we can come in with acid sprayers—should melt through his hide. Then we get metal cutters and … and finish the job." They all looked sad. Leo realized they didn't want to kill the dragon any more than he did. "Guys," he said. "There has to be another way." Nyssa looked doubtful, but a few other campers stopped what they were working on and drifted over to hear the conversation. "Like what?" one asked. "The thing breathes fire. We can't even get close." Fire, Leo thought. Oh, man, the things he could tell them about fire… But he had to be careful, even if these were his brothers and sisters. Especially if he had to live with them. "Well …" He hesitated. "Hephaestus is the god of fire, right? So don't any of you have like fire resistance or something?" Nobody acted as if it was a crazy question, which was a relief, but Nyssa shook her head gravely. "That's a Cyclops ability, Leo. Demigod children of Hephaestus … we're just good with our hands. We're builders, craftsmen, weapon smiths—stuff like that." Leo's shoulders slumped. "Oh." A guy in back said, "Well, a long time ago—"

"Yeah, okay," Nyssa conceded. "A long time ago some children of Hephaestus were born with power over fire. But that ability was very, very rare. And always dangerous. No demigod like that has been born in centuries. The last one …" She looked at one of the other kids for help. "Sixteen sixty-six," the girl offered. "Guy named Thomas Faynor. He started the Great Fire of London, destroyed most of the city." She told him "Right," Nyssa said. "When a child of Hephaestus like that appears, it usually means something catastrophic is about to happen. And we don't need any more catastrophes." Leo tried to keep his face clear of emotion, which wasn't his strong suit. "I guess I see your point. Too bad, though. If you could resist flames, you could get close to the dragon." He said "Then it would kill you with its claws and fangs," Nyssa said. "Or simply step on you. No, we've got to destroy it. Trust me, if anyone could figure out another answer …"

She didn't finish, but Leo got the message. This was the cabin's big test. If they could do something only Beckendorf could do, if they could subdue the dragon without killing it, then maybe their curse would be lifted. But they were stumped for ideas. Any camper who figured out how would be a hero. A conch horn blew in the distance. Campers started putting up their tools and projects. Leo hadn't realized it was getting so late, but he looked through the windows and saw the sun going down. His ADHD did that to him sometimes. If he was bored, a fifty-minute class seemed like six hours. If he was interested in something, like touring a demigod camp, hours slipped away and bam—the day was over. "Dinner," Nyssa said. "Come on, Leo." She said "Up at the pavilion, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You guys go ahead," Leo said. "Can you … give me a second?" Nyssa hesitated. Then her expression softened. "Sure. It's a lot to process. I remember my first day. Come up when you're ready. Just don't touch anything. Almost every project in here can kill you if you're not careful." She said "No touching," Leo promised. His cabinmates filed out of the forge. Soon Leo was alone with the sounds of the bellows, the waterwheels, and small machines clicking and whirring. He stared at the map of camp—the locations where his newfound siblings were going to put traps to catch a dragon. It was wrong. Plain wrong.

Very rare, he thought. And always dangerous.

He held out his hand and studied his fingers. They were long and thin, not callused like the other Hephaestus campers'. Leo had never been the biggest or the strongest kid. He'd survived in tough neighborhoods, tough schools, tough foster homes by using his wits. He was the class clown, the court jester, because he'd learned early that if you cracked jokes and pretended you weren't scared, you usually didn't get beat up. Even the baddest gangster kids would tolerate you, keep you around for laughs. Plus, humor was a good way to hide the pain. And if that didn't work, there was always Plan B. Run away. Over and over. There was a Plan C, but he'd promised himself never to use it again. He felt an urge to try it now—something he hadn't done since the accident, since his mom's death. He extended his fingers and felt them tingle, like they were waking up—pins and needles. Then flames flickered to life, curls of red-hot fire dancing across his palm.

**Ok so this is the last one I'm going to make almost all the same, the next chatters will be different I swear so just a heads up.**

**Thank you**


	39. Quest

Quest

Ok so just to speed things up, Jason and Drew made it to the big house, Drew was trying to hit on him. Drew smelled like Christmas—a strange combination of pine and nutmeg. Jason wondered if she always smelled like that, or if it was some kind of special perfume for the holidays. Her pink eyeliner was really distracting. Every time she blinked, he felt compelled to look at her. Maybe that was the point, to show off her warm brown eyes. She was pretty. No doubt about that. But she made Jason feel uncomfortable 'And she was no Leo' he said in his head. He slipped his arm away as gently as he could. "Look, I appreciate—" he was about to say but then Drew cut him off "Is it that girl?" Drew pouted "Oh, please, tell me you are not dating the Dumpster Queen." She said "You mean Piper? Um …" Jason wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't think he'd ever seen Piper before today and she was more like a little sister to him, but Leo he felt strangely guilty about it. He knew he shouldn't be in this place. He shouldn't befriend these people, and certainly he shouldn't be falling in love with one of them. Still … Leo had been trying to cheer him up this whole time even if today was weird for him. Piper believed she was his friend that acted more like a sister. She'd been brave on the skywalk, but then he's thoughts went back to Leo, Like when Jason had caught him in midair and they'd held each other face-to-face, he couldn't pretend he wasn't a little tempted to kiss him. But that wasn't right. He didn't even know his own story. He couldn't play with his emotions like that.

Drew rolled her eyes "Let me help you decide, sweetie. You can do better. A guy with your looks and obvious talent?" She wasn't looking at him, though. She was staring at a spot right above his head. "You're waiting for a sign," he guessed. "Like what popped over Leo's head." He said "What? No! Well … yes. I mean, from what I heard, you're pretty powerful, right? You're going to be important at camp, so I figure your parent will claim you right away. And I'd love to see that. I wanna be with you every step of the way! So is your dad or mom the god? Please tell me it's not your mom. I would hate it if you were an Aphrodite kid." She said "Why?" he asked "Then you'd be my half-brother, silly. You can't date somebody from your own cabin. Yuck!" she said "But aren't all the gods related?" Jason asked. "So isn't everyone here your cousin or something?" Jason asked "Aren't you cute! Sweetie, the godly side of your family doesn't count except for your parent. So anybody from another cabin—they're fair game. So who's your godly parent—mom or dad?" She asked. As usual, Jason didn't have an answer. He looked up, but no glowing sign popped above his head. At the top of the Big House, the weathervane was still pointing his direction, that bronze eagle glaring as if to say, Turn around, kid, while you still can.

Then he heard footsteps on the front porch. No—not footsteps—hooves.

Let's just say after that it got weird, Jason meet Chiron and then he just said you should be dead and that made Jason so confused. Chiron told Drew to leave and she reluctantly did, he told him to come in and he did. They talked for a bit and he even meet Seymour the leopard, they spook more butbefore Jason could ask more questions everything froze and that's when heard her **Jason**, a voice a horrible moment, he thought the leopard had spoken. Then dark mist boiled out of Seymour's mouth, and an even worse thought occurred to Jason: storm spirits. He grabbed the golden coin from his pocket. With a quick flip, it changed into a sword. The mist took the form of a woman in black robes. Her face was hooded, but her eyes glowed in the darkness. Over her shoulders she wore a goatskin cloak. Jason wasn't sure how he knew it was goatskin, but he recognized it and knew it was important. **Would you attack your patron?** the woman chided. Her voice echoed in Jason's head. **Lower your sword **she said "Who are you?" he demanded. "How did you—" **Our time is limited, Jason. My prison grows stronger by the ****hour****. It took me a full month to gather enough energy to work even the smallest magic through its ****bonds****. I've managed to bring you here, but now I have little time left, and even less power. This may be the last time I can speak to you. **"You're in prison?" Jason decided maybe he wouldn't lower his sword. "Look, I don't know you, and you're not my patron."** You know me**, she insisted. **I have known you since your birth**."I don't remember. I don't remember anything."** No, you don't, **she agreed. **That also was necessary. Long ago, your father gave me your life as a gift to placate my anger. He named you Jason, after my favorite mortal. ****You belong to me****. **"Whoa," Jason said. "I don't belong to anyone." Jason said **Now is the time to pay your debt, **she said. **Find my prison. Free me, or their king will rise from the ****earth****, and I will be destroyed. You will never retrieve your memory. **"Is that a threat? You took my memories?" Jason asked.

**You have until sunset on the solstice, Jason. Four short days. Do not fail me. **The dark woman dissolved, and the mist curled into the leopard's unfroze. Seymour's howl turned into a cough like he'd sucked in a hair ball. The fire crackled to life, the arcade machine beeped, and Chiron said, "—would dare to bring you here?"he said "Probably the lady in the mist," Jason looked up in surprise. "Weren't you just sitting … why do you have a sword drawn?"Chiron asked "I hate to tell you this," Jason said, "but I think your leopard just ate a goddess."He told Chiron about the frozen-in-time visit, the dark misty figure that disappeared into Seymour's mouth."Oh, dear," Chiron murmured. "That does explain a lot."He said "Then why don't you explain a lot to me?" Jason said. "Please."Before Chiron could say anything, footsteps reverberated on the porch outside. The front door blew open, and Annabeth and another girl, a redhead, burst in, dragging Piper between them. Piper's head lolled like she was unconscious."What happened?" Jason rushed over. "What's wrong with her?"Jason asked"Hera's cabin," Annabeth gasped, like they'd run all the way. "Vision. Bad."The redheaded girl looked up, and Jason saw that she'd been crying.

"I think …" The redheaded girl gulped. "I think I may have killed her."

Jason had learned her name was Rachel, but his forces was on Piper who was unconscious and breathing so low. Jason may not have remembered her but he knew one thing 'Real or not' she was the little sister he never had and he wanted to protect her. Chiron put his hand on her forehead and grimaced. "Her mind is in a fragile state. Rachel, what happened?" Chiron asked "I wish I knew," she said. "As soon as I got to camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin. I went inside. Annabeth and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then—I just blanked out. Annabeth said I spoke in a different voice." She said "A prophecy?" Chiron asked. "No. The spirit of Delphi comes from within. I know how that feels. This was like long distance, a power trying to speak through me." Annabeth ran in with a leather pouch. She knelt next to Piper. "Chiron, what happened back there—I've never seen anything like it. I've heard Rachel's prophecy voice. This was different. She sounded like an older woman. She grabbed Piper's shoulders and told her—" Jason cut her off "To free her from a prison?" Jason guessed. Annabeth stared at him. "How did you know that?" Annabeth asked. Chiron made a three-fingered gesture over his heart, like a ward against evil. "Jason, tell them. Annabeth, the medicine bag, please."

Chiron trickled drops from a medicine vial into Piper's mouth while Jason explained what had happened when the room froze—the dark misty woman who had claimed to be Jason's patron. When he was done, no one spoke, which made him more anxious. "So does this happen often?" he asked. "Supernatural phone calls from convicts demanding you bust them out of jail?" Jason asked "Your patron," Annabeth said. "Not your godly parent?" she asked "No, she said patron. She also said my dad had given her my life." Annabeth frowned. "I've never of heard anything like that before. You said the storm spirit on the skywalk—he claimed to be working for some mistress who was giving him orders, right? Could it be this woman you saw, messing with your mind?" she asked "I don't think so," Jason said. "If she were my enemy, why would she be asking for my help? She's imprisoned. She's worried about some enemy getting more powerful. Something about a king rising from the earth on the solstice—" Annabeth turned to Chiron. "Not Kronos. Please tell me it's not that." The centaur looked miserable. He held Piper's wrist, checking her pulse. At last he said, "It is not Kronos. That threat is ended. But …" he said "But what?" Annabeth asked. Chiron closed the medicine bag. "Piper needs rest. We should discuss this later." He said "Or now," Jason said. "Sir, Mr. Chiron, you told me the greatest threat was coming. The last chapter. You can't possibly mean something worse than an army of Titans, right?" Jason asked "Oh," Rachel said in a small voice. "Oh, dear. The woman was Hera. Of course. Her cabin, her voice. She showed herself to Jason at the same moment." Rachel said "Hera?" Annabeth's snarl was even fiercer than Seymour's. "She took you over? She did this to Piper?" Annabeth said. Jason saw how angry she was 'Wow she must really care about Piper' Jason said in his head.

"I think Rachel's right," Jason said. "The woman did seem like a goddess. And she wore this—this goatskin cloak. That's a symbol of Juno, isn't it?" he asked "It is?" Annabeth scowled. "I've never heard that." Chiron nodded reluctantly. "Of Juno, Hera's Roman aspect, in her most warlike state. The goatskin cloak was a symbol of the Roman soldier." He said "So Hera is imprisoned?" Rachel asked. "Who could do that to the queen of the gods?" Annabeth crossed her arms. "Well, whoever they are, maybe we should thank them. If they can shut up Hera—" Chiron cut in "Annabeth," Chiron warned, "she is still one of the Olympians. In many ways, she is the glue that holds the gods' family together. If she truly has been imprisoned and is in danger of destruction, this could shake the foundations of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus, which is never great even in the best of times. And if Hera has asked Jason for help—" then Annabeth cut in "Fine," Annabeth grumbled. "Well, we know Titans can capture a god, right? Atlas captured Artemis a few years ago. And in the old stories, the gods captured each other in traps all the time. But something worse than a Titan … ?" she asked Jason looked at the leopard's head. Seymour was smacking his lips like the goddess had tasted much better than a Snausage. "Hera said she'd been trying to break through her prison bonds for a month." He said "Which is how long Olympus has been closed," Annabeth said. "So the gods must know something bad is going on." She said "But why use her energy to send me here?" Jason asked. "She wiped my memory, plopped me into the Wilderness School field trip, and sent you a dream vision to come pick me up. Why am I so important? Why not just send up an emergency flare to the other gods—let them know where she is so they bust her out?"

"The gods need heroes to do their will down here on earth," Rachel said. "That's right, isn't it? Their fates are always intertwined with demigods." Rachel said "That's true," Annabeth said, "but Jason's got a point. Why him? Why take his memory?" Annabeth asked "And Piper's involved somehow," Rachel said. "Hera sent her the same message—Free me. And, Annabeth, this must have something to do with Percy's disappearing." Annabeth fixed her eyes on Chiron. "Why are you so quiet, Chiron? What is it we're facing?" The old centaur's face looked like it had aged ten years in a matter of minutes. The lines around his eyes were deeply etched. "My dear, in this, I cannot help you. I am so sorry." Annabeth blinked. "You've never … you've never kept information from me. Even the last great prophecy—" he turned "I will be in my office." His voice was heavy. "I need some time to think before dinner. Rachel, will you watch the girl? Call Argus to bring her to the infirmary, if you'd like. And Annabeth, you should speak with Jason. Tell him about—about the Greek and Roman gods."

"But …"

The centaur turned his wheelchair and rolled off down the hallway. Annabeth's eyes turned stormy. She muttered something in Greek, and Jason got the feeling it wasn't complimentary toward centaurs. "I'm sorry," Jason said. "I think my being here—I don't know. I've messed things up coming to the camp, somehow. Chiron said he'd sworn an oath and couldn't talk about it." After that they talked some more and on a sad note Chiron left. Annabeth said if they wanted answers then cabin fifteen was the answer. Rachel staid and looked after piper while Annabeth and Jason went and let's just say it was a long day.

Piper on the other hand had a dream about her last day with her dad on the beach. Then it changed to a nightmare were some lady told her if she didn't obey then they would kill her father and the next thing she knew she was woke feeling like she'd been trampled by an Irish step-dancing troupe. Her chest hurt, and she could barely breathe. She reached down and closed her hand around the hilt of the dagger Annabeth had given her—Katoptris, Helen of Troy's weapon.

So Camp Half-Blood hadn't been a dream.

"How are you feeling?" someone asked. Piper tried to focus. She was lying in a bed with a white curtain on one side, like in a nurse's office. That redheaded girl, Rachel Dare, sat next to her. On the wall was a poster of a cartoon satyr who looked disturbingly like Coach Hedge with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. The caption read: Don't let sickness get your goat! "Where—" Piper's voice died when she saw the guy at the door. He looked like a typical California surfer dude—buff and tan, blond hair, dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. But he had hundreds of blue eyes all over his body—along his arms, down his legs, and all over his face. Even his feet had eyes, peering up at her from between the straps of his sandals. "That's Argus," Rachel said, "our head of security. He's just keeping an eye on things … so to speak." Argus nodded. The eye on his chin winked. "Where—?" Piper tried again, but she felt like she was talking through a mouthful of cotton. "You're in the Big House," Rachel said. "Camp offices. We brought you here when you collapsed." Rachel said "You grabbed me," Piper remembered. "Hera's voice—" then Rachel cut in "I'm so sorry about that," Rachel said. "Believe me, it was not my idea to get possessed. Chiron healed you with some nectar—" Piper cut in "Nectar?" she asked "The drink of the gods. In small amounts, it heals demigods, if it doesn't—ah—burn you to ashes." Rachel explained "Oh. Fun."

Rachel sat forward. "Do you remember your vision?" Piper had a moment of dread, thinking she meant the dream about the giant. Then she realized Rachel was talking about what happened in Hera's cabin. "Something's wrong with the goddess," Piper said. "She told me to free her, like she's trapped. She mentioned the earth swallowing us, and a fiery one, and something about the solstice." In the corner, Argus made a rumbling sound in his chest. His eyes all fluttered at once. "Hera created Argus," Rachel explained. "He's actually very sensitive when it comes to her safety. We're trying to keep him from crying, because last time that happened …well, it caused quite a flood." Argus sniffled. He grabbed a fistful of Kleenex from the bedside table and started dabbing eyes all over his body. "So …" Piper tried not to stare as Argus wiped the tears from his elbows. "What's happened to Hera?" Piper asked "We're not sure," Rachel said. "Annabeth and Jason were here for you, by the way. Jason didn't want to leave you, but Annabeth had an idea—something that might restore his memories." She said "That's … that's great." Jason had been here for her? She wished she'd been conscious for that. But if he got his memories back, would that be a good thing? She was still holding out hope that they really did know each other. She didn't want their friendship or Leo's chance to be just be a trick of the Mist.

**Get over yourself, **she thought.** If she was going to save her dad, it didn't matter whether Jason liked her as a friend or not. He would hate her eventually**. Everyone here would. She looked down at the ceremonial dagger strapped to her side. Annabeth had said it was a sign of power and status, but not normally used in battle. All show and no substance. A fake, just like Piper. And its name was Katoptris, looking glass. She didn't dare unsheathe it again, because she couldn't bear to see her own reflection. "Don't worry." Rachel squeezed her arm. "Jason seems like a good guy. He had a vision too, a lot like yours. Whatever's happening with Hera—I think you two are meant to work together." Rachel smiled like this was good news, but Piper's spirits plunged even further. She'd thought that this quest—whatever it was—would involve nameless people. Now Rachel was basically telling her: Good news! Not only is your dad being held ransom by a cannibal giant, you also get to betray the guy who's like a brother to you! How awesome is that? "Hey," Rachel said. "No need to cry. You'll figure it out." Piper wiped her eyes, trying to get control of herself. This wasn't like her. She was supposed to be tough—a hardened car thief, the scourge of L.A. private schools. Here she was, crying like a baby. "How can you know what I'm facing?"

Rachel shrugged. "I know it's a hard choice, and your options aren't great. Like I said, I get hunches sometimes. But you're going to be claimed at the campfire. I'm almost sure. When you know who your godly parent is, things might be clearer."

**Clearer**, Piper thought. **Not necessarily better.**

She sat up in bed. Her forehead ached like someone had driven a spike between her eyes. There's no getting your mother back, her dad had told her. But apparently, tonight, her mom might claim her. For the first time, Piper wasn't sure she wanted that. "I hope its Athena." She looked up, afraid Rachel might make fun of her, but the oracle just smiled. "Piper, I don't blame you. Truthfully? But I don't think Annabeth is hoping for that." She said "Why?" Piper asked "Let's just say you've made quite an impression on her" Rachel said smiling. The just made Piper blush but also she feel even guiltier. "Another hunch? You don't know anything about me" Piper said "You'd be surprised." Rachel said "You're just saying that because you're an oracle, aren't you? You're supposed to sound all mysterious." Rachel laughed. "Don't be giving away my secrets, Piper. And don't worry. Things will work out—just maybe not the way you plan." She said "That's not making me feel better." Somewhere in the distance, a conch horn blew. Argus grumbled and opened the door. "Dinner?" Piper guessed. "You slept through it," Rachel said. "Time for the campfire. Let's go find out who you are." Rachel said and the left.

The whole campfire idea freaked Piper out. It made her think of that huge purple bonfire in the dreams, and her father tied to a stake. What she got instead was almost as terrifying: a sing-along. The amphitheater steps were carved into the side of a hill, facing a stone-lined fire pit. Fifty or sixty kids filled the rows, clustered into groups under various banners. Piper spotted Jason in the front next to Annabeth. Leo was nearby, sitting with a bunch of burly-looking campers under a steel gray banner emblazoned with a hammer. Standing in front of the fire, half a dozen campers with guitars and strange, old-fashioned harps—lyres?—were jumping around, leading a song about pieces of armor, something about how their grandma got dressed for war. Everybody was singing with them and making gestures for the pieces of armor and joking around. It was quite possibly the weirdest thing Piper had ever seen—one of those campfire songs that would've been completely embarrassing in daylight; but in the dark, with everybody participating, it was kind of corny and fun. As the energy level got higher, the flames did too, turning from red to orange to gold.

Finally the song ended with a lot of rowdy applause. A guy on a horse trotted up. At least in the flickering light, Piper thought it was a guy on a horse. Then she realized it was a centaur—his bottom half a white stallion, his top half a middle-aged guy with curly hair and a trimmed beard. He brandished a spear impaled with toasted marshmallows. "Very nice! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I'm happy you have all arrived here alive and with most of your limbs attached. In a moment, I promise we'll get to the s'mores, but first—" then someone cut him off "What about capture the flag?" somebody yelled. Grumbling broke out among some kids in armor, sitting under a red banner with the emblem of a boar's head. "Yes," the centaur said. "I know the Ares cabin is anxious to return to the woods for our regular games." Chiron said "And kill people!" one of them shouted. "However," Chiron said, "until the dragon is brought under control, that won't be possible. Cabin Nine, anything to report on that?"

He turned to Leo's group. Leo winked at her, she mouthed 'are you ok?' Leo nodded. The girl next to him stood uncomfortably. She wore an army jacket a lot like Leo's, with her hair covered in a red bandanna. "We're working on it." More grumbling. "How, Nyssa?" an Ares kid demanded. "Really hard," the girl said. Nyssa sat down to a lot of yelling and complaining, which caused the fire to sputter chaotically. Chiron stamped his hoof against the fire pit stones—bang, bang, bang—and the campers fell silent. "We will have to be patient," Chiron said. "In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss." He said "Percy?" someone asked. The fire dimmed even further, but Piper didn't need the mood flames to sense the crowd's anxiety. Chiron gestured to Annabeth. She took a deep breath and stood. "I didn't find Percy," she announced. Her voice caught a little when she said his name. "He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. But we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, the Hunters of Artemis, Pyra and Nico —everyone's out looking. We will find him. Chiron's talking about something different. A new quest."

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" a girl called out. Everyone turned. The voice had come from a group in back, sitting under a rose-colored banner with a dove emblem. They'd been chatting among themselves and not paying much attention until their leader stood up: Drew. Everyone else looked surprised. Apparently Drew didn't address the crowd very often. "Drew?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?" she asked "Well, come on." Drew spread her hands like the truth was obvious. "Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?" Piper whispered to Rachel, "What's she talking about—the Great Prophecy?" Then she realized everyone else was looking at Rachel, too. "Well?" Drew called down. "You're the oracle. Has it started or not?" Rachel's eyes looked scary in the firelight. Piper was afraid she might clench up and start channeling a freaky peacock goddess again, but she stepped forward calmly and addressed the camp. "Yes," she said. "The Great Prophecy has begun."

Pandemonium broke out.

Piper caught Jason's eye. He mouthed, You all right? She nodded and managed a smile, but then looked away. When the talking finally subsided, Rachel took another step toward the audience, and fifty-plus demigods leaned away from her, as if one skinny redheaded mortal was more intimidating than all of them put together. "For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel said, "the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this:

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall—"

Jason shot to his feet. His eyes looked wild, like he'd just been tasered. Even Rachel seemed caught off guard. "J-Jason?" she said. "What's—"

"Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus," he chanted. "Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem."

An uneasy silence settled on the group. Piper could see from their faces that several of them were trying to translate the lines. She could tell it was Latin, but she wasn't sure why her friend was suddenly chanting like a Catholic priest. "You just … finished the prophecy," Rachel stammered. "—An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. How did you—" she asked "I know those lines." Jason winced and put his hands to his temples. "I don't know how, but I know that prophecy." He said "In Latin, no less," Drew called out. "Handsome and smart." There was some giggling from the Aphrodite cabin. God, what a bunch of losers, Piper thought. But it didn't do much to break the tension. The campfire was burning a chaotic, nervous shade of green. Jason sat down, looking embarrassed, but Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder and muttered something reassuring. Piper felt a pang of anger. Only problem was she didn't know who to be angrier at Annabeth or Jason.

Rachel still looked a little shaken. She glanced back at Chiron for guidance, but the centaur stood grim and silent, as if he were watching a play he couldn't interrupt—a tragedy that ended with a lot of people dead onstage. "Well," Rachel said, trying to regain her composure. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here." The campers began to stir and mutter, looking at each other nervously, until a drowsy voice in the crowd called out, "I'm here! Oh … were you calling roll?" he asked "Go back to sleep, Clovis," someone yelled, and a lot of people laughed. "Anyway," Rachel continued, "we don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the first Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the second Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad." She said "Or worse," Chiron murmured.

Maybe he didn't mean everyone to overhear, but they did. The campfire immediately turned dark purple, the same color as Piper's dream. "What we do know," Rachel said, "is that the first phase has begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken." Shocked silence. Then fifty demigods started talking at once. Chiron pounded his hoof again, but Rachel still had to wait before she could get back their attention. She told them about the incident on the Grand Canyon skywalk—how Gleeson Hedge had sacrificed himself when the storm spirits attacked, and the spirits had warned it was only the beginning. They apparently served some great mistress who would destroy all demigods.

Then Rachel told them about Piper passing out in Hera's cabin. Piper tried to keep a calm expression, even when she noticed Drew in the back row, pantomiming a faint, and her friends giggling. Finally Rachel told them about Jason's vision in the living room of the Big House. The message Hera had delivered there was so similar that Piper got a chill. The only difference: Hera had warned Piper not to betray her: Bow to his will, and their king shall rise, dooming us all. Hera knew about the giant's threat. But if that was true, why hadn't she warned Jason, and exposed Piper as an enemy agent? "Jason," Rachel said. "Um … do you remember your last name?" He looked self-conscious, but he shook his head. "We'll just call you Jason, then," Rachel said. "It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest." Rachel paused, as if giving Jason a chance to protest his destiny. Everyone's eyes were on him; there was so much pressure, Piper thought she would've buckled in his position. Yet he looked brave and determined. He set his jaw and nodded. "I agree."

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel continued. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now." "That's the council day of the gods," Annabeth said. "If the gods don't already know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do." She said "The winter solstice," Chiron spoke up, "is also the time of greatest darkness. The gods gather that day, as mortals always have, because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. Ancient magic, older than the gods. It is a day when things … stir." The way he said it, stirring sounded absolutely sinister—like it should be a first-degree felony, not something you did to cookie dough. "Okay," Annabeth said, glaring at the centaur. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine. Whatever's going on, I agree with Rachel. Jason has been chosen to lead this quest, so—" but then everything seemed quieter to Piper. She turned and saw a boy with green eyes. He motion her to fallow as he left. She looked around and saw everyone was paying more attention to the others then her so she fallowed the boy.

After a while she saw the boy looking out at the lake. Piper came closer "It's a pleasure to meet you Piper" the boy said and that made Piper shocked "How'd you know my name?" she asked "I knew you were coming for months" he said "You have?" Piper asked and the boy past her something, a sketch book. Piper grabbed it and opened it, the first page had the first phrase of the prophecy Rachel had said with seven shadows surrounding it "The prophecy" Piper said and the boy nodded. Piper went to the next page and was shocked the next page had a picture of Jason, Leo and herself on the bus heading to the Grand Canyon "But how?" Piper asked "I am a seer of fate, I see what the fates show me" he said and piper gave him the book. She looked at the boy, and she felt like she had seen him before, it took her a minute but then she remembered she had seen him in the office in one of the picture. It was a picture of him hugging another boy and Annabeth was laughing at them "Wait aren't you-?" she asked and the boy nodded "That's right Piper McLean my name is Percy Jackson" he said.

Piper was surprise "Then why are you here?" she asked "Um no offence" she finished and he smiled "It is alright, and as for your question well I had to see you" he said and she was shocked "Why would you want to see me, I'm a nobody?" she said and Percy shook his head "Piper there's more to you then meets the eye, you just don't know it yet" he said and Piper looked down "what so special about me?" she asked "Both you and Jason have important roles, that you need do, you need to find a stone of sky and nature" he said "What's the stone of sky and nature?" she asked "They are two stones, one controls the sky and the other nature" he said. Piper was shocked "What but I thought Zeus controls the sky" she said and he nodded "He does, but the stone allows the user to create weather changes, the stone it's self has been around since Gaia and Ouranos" he said and she looked down "But why me and Jason?" she asked "You'll know when you find it" Percy said. Before Piper could ask anything a big lightning strike hit the campfire "What was that?!" Piper yelled "I believe Jason just should them whose son he is" Percy said and Piper looked at him "What?" she asked "Jason is the son of Zeus, lord of the sky" Percy said and Piper looked back 'That does make since' she thought. Then she looked back at Percy "May I asked a question?" she asked and he nodded "If you are here then you knew you were going to be taken, right?" she asked and he nodded "Then why didn't you tell anyone about it?" she asked and he looked down "I couldn't Piper, trust me if I could I would have, I hate seeing my friends so worried, I hate seeing Nico-" he didn't finish but Piper had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

Piper looked down "Then why are you letting me see you?" Piper asked "Because you barely know me, you won't try as hard to keep me here as the others would" Percy said and Piper had to agree with that. Then Percy looked at her again "Piper I need you to do something for me, if that's alright with you?" he asked and Piper thought for a moment before nodded "I need you to go to my cabin, there you'll find present for me from my boyfriend in the second drawer" he said "Then why didn't you open it?" pier asked "Because Hera took me before I could" he said and she nodded "Hera's really involved in all of this, isn't she?" Piper asked and Percy nodded "When we meet again can you give it to me?" he asked and she nodded "Alright I'll get it" she said and he nodded "Thank you, oh and before you go I need to tell you something" he said "what?" Piper asked "Child of lightning, beware the earth, the giants' revenge the seven shall birth, the forge and dove shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage" he said "What?" she asked "That is Jason's prophecy for his quest, which reminds I think you should go before Drew beats you to it" Percy said "What?!" Piper yelled running back but then she stopped "oh and thank you" she said but Percy was gone. Piper was shocked but she still had to go so she ran. When she got back it looked like no one knew she was gone, Piper signed in relief until Annabeth cot her eye and she raised her brow and piper mouthed 'went for a walk' she said Annabeth still looked questionable but then she looked back at Chiron. Piper thought it went something like:

Annabeth: The giants' revenge … no, it can't be.

Chiron: Don't speak of it here. Don't scare them.

Annabeth: You're kidding me! We can't be that unlucky.

Chiron: Later, child. If you told them everything, they would be too terrified to proceed.

Piper knew it was crazy to think she could read their expressions so well—two people she barely knew. But she was absolutely positive she understood them, and it scared the jujubes out of her. Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest," she announced, "so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose any two companions." Someone from the Hermes cabin yelled, "Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience." Someone said "No, Travis," Annabeth said. "First off, I'm not helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy." Annabeth said "It's connected," Piper blurted out "You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, your friend's disappearance—it's all connected." Piper said "How?" demanded Drew. "If you're so smart, how?" Piper tried to form an answer, but she couldn't. Annabeth saved her. "You may be right, Piper. If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end—by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not about to rush off to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise." She said "It says who I pick," Jason agreed. "The forge and dove shall break the cage. The forge is the symbol of Vul—Hephaestus." Under the Cabin Nine banner, Nyssa's shoulders slumped, like she'd just been given a heavy anvil to carry. "If you have to beware the earth," she said, "you should avoid traveling overland. You'll need air transport."

Piper was about to call out that Jason could fly. But then she thought better of it. That was for Jason to tell them, and he wasn't volunteering the information. Maybe he figured he'd freaked them out enough for one night "The flying chariot's broken," Nyssa continued, "and the pegasi, we're using them to search for Percy. But maybe Hephaestus cabin can help figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest." She didn't sound enthusiastic. Then Leo stood up "It's me," he said. His cabin mates stirred. Several tried to pull him back to his seat, but Leo resisted "No, it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this! Please" Leo pleaded. Jason studied him for a moment. Then he smiled. "We started this together, Leo. Seems only right you come along. You find us a ride, you're in." he said and Piper smiled 'that's my boy' Piper thought "Yes! You won't regret it, I promise" Leo said and Jason nodded "I believe you" he said "It'll be dangerous," Nyssa warned him. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive." She said "Oh." Suddenly Leo didn't look so excited. Then he remembered everyone was watching. "I mean … Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this.

Annabeth nodded. "Then, Jason, you only need to choose the third quest member. The dove—" Drew cut her off "Oh, absolutely!" Drew was on her feet and flashing Jason a smile. "The dove is Aphrodite. Everybody knows that. I am totally yours" Piper's hands clenched. She stepped forward. "No." Drew rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Dumpster girl. Back off." She said "I had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this." Piper clamed "Anyone can have a vision," Drew said. "You were just at the right place at the right time." She turned to Jason. "Look, fighting is all fine, I suppose. And people who build things …" She looked at Leo in disdain. "Well, I suppose someone has to get their hands dirty. But you need charm on your side. I can be very persuasive. I could help a lot." The campers started murmuring about how Drew was pretty persuasive. Piper could see Drew winning them over. Even Chiron was scratching his beard, like Drew's participation suddenly made sense to him. "Well …" Annabeth said. "Given the wording of the prophecy—" Piper cut her off "No!" Piper's own voice sounded strange in her ears—more insistent, richer in tone. "I'm supposed to go." Then the weirdest thing happened. Everyone started nodding, muttering that hmm, Piper's point of view made sense too. Drew looked around, incredulous. Even some of her own campers were nodding "Get over it!" Drew snapped at the crowd. "What can Piper do?" Piper tried to respond, but her confidence started to wane. What could she offer? She wasn't a fighter, or a planner, or a fixer. She had no skills except getting into trouble and occasionally convincing people to do stupid things.

Plus, she was a liar. She needed to go on this quest for reasons that went way beyond Jason—and if she did go, she'd end up betraying everyone there. She heard that voice from the dream: Do our bidding, and you may walk away alive. How could she make a choice like that—between helping her father and helping Jason? "Well," Drew said smugly, "I guess that settles it." Suddenly there was collective gasp. Everyone stared at Piper like she'd just exploded. She wondered what she'd done wrong. Then she realized there was a reddish glow around her. "What?" she demanded. She looked above her, but there was no burning symbol like the one that appeared over Leo. Then she looked down and yelped. Her clothes … what in the world was she wearing? She despised dresses. She didn't own a dress. But now she was adorned in a beautiful white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles, with a V-neck so low it was totally embarrassing. Delicate gold armbands circled her biceps. An intricate necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers glittered on her chest, even her hat was gone reveling her headband that was now glowing even the owl was different it's wings were no longer closed they were opened, Piper heard a gasp and it came from Annabeth who was looking at it, and her hair …

"Oh, god," she said. "What's happened?"

Still in a daze Annabeth pointed at Piper's dagger, which was now oiled and gleaming, hanging at her side on a golden cord. Piper didn't want to draw it. She was afraid of what she would see. But her curiosity won out. She unsheathed Katoptris and stared at her reflection in the polished metal blade. Her hair was perfect: lush and long and chocolate brown, braided with gold ribbons down one side so it fell across her shoulder. She even wore makeup, better than Piper would ever know how to do herself—subtle touches that made her lips cherry red and brought out all the different colors in her eyes.

She was...she was...

"Beautiful," Jason exclaimed. "Piper, you … you're a knockout."

Under different circumstances, that would've been the most flattering thing he had ever said. But now everyone was staring at her like she was a freak. Drew's face was full of horror and revulsion. "No!" she cried. "Not possible!" she yelled "This isn't me," Piper protested. "I—don't understand." Chiron the centaur folded his front legs and bowed to her, and all the campers followed his example. "Hail, Piper McLean," Chiron announced gravely, as if he were speaking at her funeral. "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."


	40. The past

The past

**Ok heads up this capture really doesn't have that much changes only a little bit, just wanted to give you guys the heads up.**

Leo didn't stick around after Piper turned beautiful. Sure, it was amazing and all—She's got makeup! It's a miracle! —but Leo had problems to deal with. He ducked out of the amphitheater and ran into the darkness, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. He'd stood up in front of a bunch of stronger, braver demigods and volunteered—volunteered—for a mission that would probably get him killed. He hadn't mentioned seeing Tía Callida, his old babysitter, but as soon as he'd heard about Jason's vision—the lady in the black dress and shawl—Leo knew it was the same woman. Tía Callida was Hera. His evil babysitter was the queen of the gods. Stuff like that could really deep-fry your brain. He trudged toward the woods and tried not to think about his childhood—all the messed-up things that had led to his mother's death. But he couldn't help it. The first time Tía Callida tried to kill him, he must've been about two. Tía Callida was looking after him while his mother was at the machine shop. She wasn't really his aunt, of course—just one of the old women in the community, a generic tía who helped watch the kids. She smelled like a honey-baked ham, and always wore a widow's dress with a black shawl "Let's set you down for a nap," she said. "Let's see if you are my brave little hero, eh?"

Leo was sleepy. She nestled him into his blankets in a warm mound of red and yellow—pillows? The bed was like a cubbyhole in the wall, made of blackened bricks, with a metal slot over his head and a square hole far above, where he could see the stars. He remembered resting comfortably, grabbing at sparks like fireflies. He dozed, and dreamed of a boat made of fire, sailing through the cinders. He imagined himself on board, navigating the sky. Somewhere nearby, Tía Callida sat in her rocking chair—creak, creak, creak—and sang a lullaby. Even at two, Leo knew the difference between English and Spanish, and he remembered being puzzled because Tía Callida was singing in a language that was neither. Everything was fine until his mother came home. She screamed and raced over to snatch him up, yelling at Tía Callida, "How could you?" But the old lady had disappeared. Leo remembered looking over his mother's shoulder at the flames curling around his blankets. Only years later had he realized he'd been sleeping in a blazing fireplace.

The weirdest thing? Tía Callida hadn't been arrested or even banished from their house. She appeared again several times over the next few years. Once when Leo was three, she let him play with knives. "You must learn your blades early," she insisted, "if you are to be my hero someday." Leo managed not to kill himself, but he got the feeling Tía Callida wouldn't have cared one way or the other 'I wonder if Jason would care?' Leo asked himself. When Leo was four, Tía found a rattlesnake for him in a nearby cow pasture. She gave him a stick and encouraged him to poke the animal. "Where is your bravery, little hero? Show me the Fates were right to choose you." Leo stared down at those amber eyes, hearing the dry shh-shh-ssh of the snake's rattle. He couldn't bring himself to poke the snake. It didn't seem fair. Apparently the snake felt the same way about biting a little kid. Leo could've sworn it looked at Tía Callida like, Are you nuts, lady? Then it disappeared into the tall grass. The last time she babysat him, Leo was five. She brought him a pack of crayons and a pad of paper. They sat together at the picnic table in back of the apartment complex, under an old pecan tree. While Tía Callida sang her strange songs, Leo drew a picture of the boat he'd seen in the flames, with colorful sails and rows of oars, a curved stern, and an awesome masthead. When he was almost done, about to sign his name the way he'd learned in kindergarten, a wind snatched the picture away. It flew into the sky and disappeared.

Leo wanted to cry. He'd spent so much time on that picture—but Tía Callida just clucked with disappointment "It isn't time yet, little hero. Someday, you'll have your quest. You'll find your destiny, and your hard journey will finally make sense. But first you must face many sorrows. I regret that, but heroes cannot be shaped any other way. Now, make me a fire, eh? Warm these old bones." A few minutes later, Leo's mom came out and shrieked with horror. Tía Callida was gone, but Leo sat in the middle of a smoking fire. The pad of paper was reduced to ashes. Crayons had melted into a bubbling puddle of multicolored goo, and Leo's hands were ablaze, slowly burning through the picnic table. For years afterward, people in the apartment complex would wonder how someone had seared the impressions of a five-year-old's hands an inch deep into solid wood. Now Leo was sure that Tía Callida, his psychotic babysitter, had been Hera all along. That made her, what—his godly grandmother? His family was even more messed up than he realized.

He wondered if his mother had known the truth. Leo remembered after that last visit, his mom took him inside and had a long talk with him, but he only understood some of it "She can't come back again." His mom had a beautiful face with kind eyes, and curly dark hair, but she looked older than she was because of hard work. The lines around her eyes were deeply etched. Her hands were callused. She was the first person from their family to graduate from college. She had a degree in mechanical engineering and could design anything, fix anything, build anything. No one would hire her. No company would take her seriously, so she ended up in the machine shop, trying to make enough money to support the two of them. She always smelled of machine oil, and when she talked with Leo, she switched from Spanish to English constantly—using them like complementary tools. It took Leo years to realize that not everyone spoke that way. She'd even taught him Morse code as a kind of game, so they could tap messages to each other when they were in different rooms: I love you. You okay? Simple things like that "I don't care what Callida says," his mom told him. "I don't care about destiny and the Fates. You're too young for that. You're still my baby." She took his hands, looking for burn marks, but of course there weren't any. "Leo, listen to me. Fire is a tool, like anything else, but it's more dangerous than most. You don't know your limits. Please, promise me—no more fire until you meet your father. Someday, mijo, you will meet him. He'll explain everything."

Leo had heard that since he could remember. Someday he would meet his dad. His mom wouldn't answer any questions about him. Leo had never met him, never even seen pictures, but she talked like he'd just gone to the store for some milk and he'd be back any minute. Leo tried to believe her. Someday, everything would make sense. For the next couple of years, they were happy. Leo almost forgot about Tía Callida. He still dreamed of the flying boat, but the other strange events seemed like a dream too. It all came apart when he was eight. By then, he was spending every free hour at the shop with his mom. He knew how to use the machines. He could measure and do math better than most adults. He'd learned to think three-dimensionally, solving mechanical problems in his head the way his mom did.

One night, they stayed late because his mom was finishing a drill bit design she hoped to patent. If she could sell the prototype, it might change their lives. She'd finally get a break. As she worked, Leo passed her supplies and told her corny jokes, trying to keep her spirits up. He loved it when he could make her laugh. She'd smile and say, "Your father would be proud of you, mijo. You'll meet him soon, I'm sure." Mom's workspace was at the very back of the shop. It was kind of creepy at night, because they were the only ones there. Every sound echoed through the dark warehouse, but Leo didn't mind as long as he was with his mom. If he did wander the shop, they could always keep in touch with Morse code taps. Whenever they were ready to leave, they had to walk through the entire shop, through the break room, and out to the parking lot, locking the doors behind them. That night after finishing up, they'd just gotten to the break room when his mom realized she didn't have her keys "That's funny." She frowned. "I know I had them. Wait here, mijo. I'll only be a minute." She gave him one more smile—the last one he'd ever get —and she went back into the warehouse.

She'd only been gone a few heartbeats when the interior door slammed shut. Then the exterior door locked itself. "Mom?" Leo's heart pounded. Something heavy crashed inside the warehouse. He ran to the door, but no matter how hard he pulled or kicked, it wouldn't open. "Mom!" Frantically, he tapped a message on the wall: You okay? "She can't hear you," a voice said. Leo turned and found himself facing a strange woman. At first he thought it was Tía Callida. She was wrapped in black robes, with a veil covering her face "Tía?" he said. The woman chuckled, a slow gentle sound, as if she were half asleep. "I am not your guardian. Merely a family resemblance." She said "What—what do you want? Where's my mom?" he asked "Ah … loyal to your mother. How nice. But you see, I have children too … and I understand you will fight them someday. When they try to wake me, you will prevent them. I cannot allow that." She said confusing him "I don't know you. I don't want to fight anybody." She muttered like a sleepwalker in a trance, "A wise choice."

With a chill, Leo realized the woman was, in fact, asleep. Behind the veil, her eyes were closed. But even stranger: her clothes were not made of cloth. They were made of earth—dry black dirt, churning and shifting around her. Her pale, sleeping face was barely visible behind a curtain of dust, and he had the horrible sense that she'd had just risen from the grave. If the woman was asleep, Leo wanted her to stay that way. He knew that fully awake, she would be even more terrible "I cannot destroy you yet," the woman murmured. "The Fates will not allow it. But they not do protect your mother, and they cannot stop me from breaking your spirit. Remember this night, little hero, when they ask you to oppose me." She said "Leave my mother alone!" Fear rose in his throat as the woman shuffled forward. She moved more like an avalanche than a person, a dark wall of earth shifting toward him. "How will you stop me?" she whispered. She walked straight through a table, the particles of her body reassembling on the other side. She loomed over Leo, and he knew she would pass right through him, too. He was the only thing between her and his mother.

His hands caught fire.

A sleepy smile spread across the woman's face, as if she'd already won. Leo screamed with desperation. His vision turned red. Flames washed over the earthen woman, the walls, the locked doors. And Leo lost consciousness. When he woke, he was in an ambulance. The paramedic tried to be kind. She told him the warehouse had burned down. His mother hadn't made it out. The paramedic said she was sorry, but Leo felt hollow. He'd lost control, just like his mother had warned. Her death was his fault. Soon the police came to get him, and they weren't as nice. The fire had started in the break room, they said, right where Leo was standing. He'd survived by some miracle, but what kind of child locked the doors of his mother's workplace, knowing she was inside, and started a fire?

Later, his neighbors at the apartment complex told the police what a strange boy he was. They talked about the burned handprints on the picnic table. They'd always known something was wrong with Esperanza Valdez's son. His relatives wouldn't take him in. His Aunt Rosa called him a diablo and shouted at the social workers to take him away. So Leo went to his first foster home. A few days later, he ran away. Some foster homes lasted longer than others. He would joke around, make a few friends, pretend that nothing bothered him, but he always ended up running sooner or later. It was the only thing that made the pain better—feeling like he was moving, getting farther and farther away from the ashes of that machine shop. He'd promised himself he would never play with fire again. He hadn't thought about Tía Callida, or the sleeping woman wrapped in earthen robes, for a long time.

He was almost to the woods when he imagined Tía Callida's voice: It wasn't your fault, little hero. Our enemy wakes. It's time to stop running. "Hera," Leo muttered, "you're not even here, are you? You're in a cage somewhere."

There was no answer.

But now, at least, Leo understood something. Hera had been watching him his entire life. Somehow, she'd known that one day she would need him. Maybe those Fates she mentioned could tell the future. Leo wasn't sure. But he knew he was meant to go on this quest. Jason's prophecy warned them to beware the earth, and Leo knew it had something to do with that sleeping woman in the shop, wrapped in robes of shifting dirt. You'll find your destiny, Tía Callida had promised, and your hard journey will finally make sense. Leo might find out what that flying boat in his dreams meant. He might meet his father, or even get to avenge his mother's death. But first things first. He'd promised Jason a flying ride (also he couldn't mess this up, if he secedes in this he may just get Jason to really note's him). Not the boat from his dreams—not yet. There wasn't time to build something that complicated. He needed a quicker solution. He needed a dragon.

He hesitated at the edge of the woods, peering into absolute blackness. Owls hooted, and something far away hissed like a chorus of snakes. Leo remembered what Will Solace had told him: No one should go in the woods alone, definitely not unarmed. Leo had nothing—no sword, no flashlight, no help. He glanced back at the lights of the cabins. He could turn around now and tell everyone he'd been joking. Psych! Nyssa could go on the quest instead. He could stay at camp and learn to be part of the Hephaestus cabin, but he wondered how long it would be before he looked like his bunkmates—sad, dejected, convinced of his own bad luck. They cannot stop me from breaking your spirit, the sleeping woman had said. Remember this night, little hero, when they ask you to oppose me. "Believe me, lady," Leo muttered, "I remember. And whoever you are, I'm gonna face-plant you hard, Leo-style."

He took a deep breath and plunged into the forest.

The woods weren't like anyplace he'd been before. Leo had been raised in a north Houston apartment complex. The wildest things he'd ever seen were that rattlesnake in the cow pasture and his Aunt Rosa in her nightgown, until he was sent to Wilderness School. Even there, the school had been in the desert. No trees with gnarled roots to trip over. No streams to fall into. No branches casting dark, creepy shadows and owls looking down at him with their big reflective eyes. This was the Twilight Zone.

He stumbled along until he was sure no one back at the cabins could possibly see him. Then he summoned fire. Flames danced along his fingertips, casting enough light to see. He hadn't tried to keep a sustained burn going since he was five, at that picnic table. Since his mom's death, he'd been too afraid to try anything. Even this tiny fire made him feel guilty. He kept walking, looking for dragon-type clues—giant footprints, trampled trees, swaths of burning forest. Something that big couldn't exactly sneak around, right? But he saw nada. Once he glimpsed a large, furry shape like a wolf or a bear, but it stayed away from his fire, which was fine by Leo. Then, at the bottom of a clearing, he saw the first trap—a hundred-foot-wide crater ringed with boulders. Leo had to admit it was pretty ingenious. In the center of the depression, a metal vat the size of a hot tub had been filled with bubbly dark liquid—Tabasco sauce and motor oil. On a pedestal suspended over the vat, an electric fan rotated in a circle, spreading the fumes across the forest. Could metal dragons smell?

The vat seemed to be unguarded. But Leo looked closely, and in the dim light of the stars and his handheld fire, he could see the glint of metal beneath the dirt and leaves—a bronze net lining the entire crater. Or maybe see wasn't the right word—he could sense it there, as if the mechanism was emitting heat, revealing itself to him. Six large strips of bronze stretched out from the vat like the spokes of a wheel. They would be pressure sensitive, Leo guessed. As soon as the dragon stepped on one, the net would spring closed, and voilà—one gift-wrapped monster. Leo edged closer. He put his foot on the nearest trigger strip. As he expected, nothing happened. They had to have set the net for something really heavy. Otherwise they could catch an animal, human, smaller monster, whatever. He doubted there was anything else as heavy as a metal dragon in these woods. At least, he hoped there wasn't. He picked his way down the crater and approached the vat. The fumes were almost overpowering, and his eyes started watering. He remembered a time when Tía Callida (Hera, whatever) had made him chop jalapenos in the kitchen and he'd gotten the juice in his eyes. Serious pain. But of course she'd been like, "Endure it, little hero. The Aztecs of your mother's homeland used to punish bad children by holding them over a fire filled with chili peppers. They raised many heroes that way."

A total psycho, that lady. Leo was so glad he was on a quest to rescue her. Tía Callida would've loved this vat, because it was way worse than jalapeno juice. Leo looked for a trigger—something that would disable the net. He didn't see anything. He had a moment of panic. Nyssa had said there were several traps like this in the woods, and they were planning more. What if the dragon had already stepped into another one? How could Leo possibly find them all? He continued to search, but he didn't see any release mechanism. No large button labeled off. It occurred to him that there might not be one. He started to despair—and then he heard the sound. It was more of a tremor—the deep sort of rumbling you hear in your gut rather than your ears. It gave him the jitters, but he didn't look around for the source. He just kept examining the trap, thinking, Must be a long way off. It's pounding its way through the woods. I gotta hurry. Then he heard a grinding snort, like steam forced out of a metal barrel. His neck tingled. He turned slowly. At the edge of the pit, fifty feet away, two glowing red eyes were staring at him. The creature gleamed in the moonlight, and Leo couldn't believe something that huge had sneaked up on him so fast. Too late, he realized its gaze was fixed on the fire in his hand, and he extinguished the flames.

He could still see the dragon just fine. It was about sixty feet long, snout to tail, its body made of interlocking bronze plates. Its claws were the size of butcher knives, and its mouth was lined with hundreds of dagger-sharp metal teeth. Steam came out of its nostrils. It snarled like a chain saw cutting through a tree. It could've bitten Leo in half, easy, or stomped him flat. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, except for one problem that completely ruined Leo's plan and chance to impress Jason "You don't have wings," Leo said. The dragon's snarl died. It tilted its head as if to say, Why aren't you running away in terror? "Hey, no offense," Leo said. "You're amazing! Good god, who made you? Are you hydraulic or nuclear-powered or what? But if it was me, I would've put wings on you. What kind of dragon doesn't have wings? I guess maybe you're too heavy to fly? I should've thought of that." The dragon snorted, more confused now. It was supposed to trample Leo. This conversation thing wasn't part of the plan. It took a step forward, and Leo shouted, "No!"

The dragon snarled again.

"It's a trap, bronze brain," Leo said. "They're trying to catch you." The dragon opened its mouth and blew fire. A column of white-hot flames billowed over Leo, more than he'd ever tried to endure before. He felt as if he were being hosed down with a powerful, very hot fire hose. It stung a little, but he stood his ground. When the flames died, he was perfectly fine. Even his clothes were okay, which Leo didn't understand, but for which he was grateful. He liked his army jacket, and having his pants seared off would've been pretty embarrassing. The dragon stared at Leo. Its face didn't actually change, being made of metal and all, but Leo thought he could read its expression: Why no crispy critter? A spark flew out of its neck like it was about to short-circuit "You can't burn me," Leo said, trying to sound stern and calm. He'd never had a dog before, but he talked to the dragon the way he thought you'd talk to a dog. "Stay, boy. Don't come any closer. I don't want you to get caught. See, they think you're broken and have to be scrapped. But I don't believe that. I can fix you if you'll let me—"

The dragon creaked, roared, and charged. The trap sprang. The floor of the crater erupted with a sound like a thousand trash can lids banging together. Dirt and leaves flew, metal net flashing. Leo was knocked off his feet, turned upside down, and doused in Tabasco sauce and oil. He found himself sandwiched between the vat and the dragon as it thrashed, trying to free itself from the net that had wrapped around them both. The dragon blew flames in every direction, lighting up the sky and setting trees on fire. Oil and sauce burned all over them. It didn't hurt Leo, but it left a nasty taste in his mouth "Will you please stop that!" he yelled. The dragon kept squirming. Leo realized he would get crushed if he didn't move. It wasn't easy, but he managed to wriggle out from between the dragon and the vat. He squirmed his way through the net. Fortunately the holes were plenty big enough for a skinny kid.

He ran to the dragon's head. It tried to snap at him, but its teeth were tangled in the mesh. It blew fire again, but seemed to be running out of energy. This time the flames were only orange. They sputtered before they even reached Leo's face "Listen, man," Leo said, "you're just going to show them where you are. Then they'll come and break out the acid and the metal cutters. Is that what you want?" The dragon's jaw made a creaking sound, like it was trying to talk "Okay, then," Leo said. "You'll have to trust me."

And Leo set to work.

It took him almost an hour to find the control panel. It was right behind the dragon's head, which made sense. He'd elected to keep the dragon in the net, because it was easier to work with the dragon constrained, but the dragon didn't like it "Hold still!" Leo scolded. The dragon made another creaking sound that might've been a whimper. Leo examined the wires inside the dragon's head. He was distracted by a sound in the woods, but when he looked up it was just a tree spirit—a dryad, Leo thought they were called—putting out the flames in her branches. Fortunately, the dragon hadn't started an all-out forest fire, but still the dryad wasn't too pleased. The girl's dress was smoking. She smothered the flames with a silky blanket, and when she saw Leo looking at her, she made a gesture that was probably very rude in Dryad. Then she disappeared in a green poof of mist. Leo returned his attention to the wiring. It was ingenious, definitely, and it made sense to him. This was the motor control relay. This processed sensory input from the eyes. This disk …

"Ha," he said. "Well, no wonder." Creak? the dragon asked with its jaw "You've got a corroded control disk. Probably regulates your higher reasoning circuits, right? Rusty brain, man. No wonder you're a little … confused." He almost said crazy, but he caught himself. "I wish I had a replacement disk, but …this is a complicated piece of circuitry. I'm gonna have to take it out and clean it. Only be a minute." He pulled out the disk, and the dragon went absolutely still. The glow died in its eyes. Leo slid off its back and began polishing the disk. He mopped up some oil and Tabasco sauce with his sleeve, which helped cut through the grime, but the more he cleaned, the more concerned he got. Some of the circuits were beyond repair. He could make it better, but not perfect. For that, he'd need a completely new disk, and he had no idea how to build one.

He tried to work quickly. He wasn't sure how long the dragon's control disk could be off without damaging it—maybe forever—but he didn't want to take chances. Once he'd done the best he could, he climbed back up to the dragon's head and started cleaning the wiring and gearboxes, getting himself filthy in the process "Clean hands, dirty equipment," he muttered, something his mother used to say. By the time he was through, his hands were black with grease and his clothes looked like he'd just lost a mud-wrestling contest, but the mechanisms looked a lot better. He slipped in the disk, connected the last wire, and sparks flew. The dragon shuddered. Its eyes began to glow. "Better?" Leo asked. The dragon made a sound like a high-speed drill. It opened its mouth and all its teeth rotated.

"I guess that's a yes. Hold on, I'll free you."

Another thirty minutes to find the release clamps for the net and untangle the dragon, but finally it stood and shook the last bit of netting off its back. It roared triumphantly and shot fire at the sky "Seriously," Leo said. "Could you not show off?" Creak? the dragon asked. "You need a name," Leo decided. "I'm calling you Festus." The dragon whirred its teeth and grinned. At least Leo hoped it was a grin. "Cool," Leo said. "But we still have a problem, because you don't have wings, and if you have no wings than I can't use your help and I won't be able to impress Jason" Festus tilted his head and snorted steam. Then he lowered his back in an unmistakable gesture. He wanted Leo to climb on "Where we going?" Leo asked. But he was too excited to wait for an answer. He climbed onto the dragon's back, and Festus bounded off into the woods.

Leo lost track of time and all sense of direction. It seemed impossible the woods could be so deep and wild, but the dragon traveled until the trees were like skyscrapers and the canopy of leaves completely blotted out the stars. Even the fire in Leo's hand couldn't have lit the way, but the dragon's glowing red eyes acted like headlights. Finally they crossed a stream and came to a dead end, a limestone cliff a hundred feet tall—a solid, sheer mass the dragon couldn't possibly climb. Festus stopped at the base and lifted one leg like a dog pointing "What is it?" Leo slid to the ground. He walked up to the cliff—nothing but solid rock. The dragon kept pointing. "It's not going to move out of your way," Leo told him.

The loose wire in the dragon's neck sparked, but otherwise he stayed still. Leo put his hand on the cliff. Suddenly his fingers smoldered. Lines of fire spread from his fingertips like ignited gunpowder, sizzling across the limestone. The burning lines raced across the cliff face until they had outlined a glowing red door five times as tall as Leo. He backed up and the door swung open, disturbingly silently for such a big slab of rock "Perfectly balanced," he muttered. "That's some first-rate engineering."

The dragon unfroze and marched inside, as if he were coming home.

Leo stepped through, and the door began to close. He had a moment of panic, remembering that night in the machine shop long ago, when he'd been locked in. What if he got stuck in here? But then lights flickered on—a combination of electric fluorescents and wall-mounted torches. When Leo saw the cavern, he forgot about leaving "Festus," he muttered. "What is this place?" The dragon stomped to the center of the room, leaving tracks in the thick dust, and curled up on a large circular platform. The cave was the size of an airplane hangar, with endless worktables and storage cages, rows of garage-sized doors along either wall, and staircases that led up to a network of catwalks high above. Equipment was everywhere—hydraulic lifts, welding torches, hazard suits, air-spades, forklifts, plus something that looked suspiciously like a nuclear reaction chamber. Bulletin boards were covered with tattered, faded blueprints. And weapons, armor, shields—war supplies all over the place, a lot of them only partially finished.

Hanging from chains far above the dragon's platform was an old tattered banner almost too faded to read. The letters were Greek, but Leo somehow knew what they said: bunker 9. Did that mean nine as in the Hephaestus cabin, or nine as in there were eight others? Leo looked at Festus, still curled up on the platform, and it occurred to him that the dragon looked so content because it was home. It had probably been built on that pad. "Do the other kids know … ?" Leo's question died as he asked it. Clearly, this place had been abandoned for decades. Cobwebs and dust covered everything. The floor revealed no footprints except for his, and the huge paw prints of the dragon. He was the first one in this bunker since … since a long time ago. Bunker 9 had been abandoned with a lot of projects half finished on the tables. Locked up and forgotten, but why?

Leo looked at a map on the wall—a battle map of camp, but the paper was as cracked and yellow as onionskin. A date at the bottom read, 1864. "No way," he muttered. Then he spotted a blueprint on a nearby bulletin board, and his heart almost leaped out of his throat. He ran to the worktable and stared up at a white-line drawing almost faded beyond recognition: a Greek ship from several different angles. Faintly scrawled words underneath it read: prophecy? unclear. flight? It was the ship he'd seen in his dreams—the flying ship. Someone had tried to build it here, or at least sketched out the idea. Then it was left, forgotten … a prophecy yet to come. And weirdest of all, the ship's masthead was exactly like the one Leo had drawn when he was five—the head of a dragon. "Looks like you, Festus," he murmured. "That's creepy."

The masthead gave him an uneasy feeling, but Leo's mind spun with too many other questions to think about it for long. He touched the blueprint, hoping he could take it down to study, but the paper crackled at his touch, so he left it alone. He looked around for other clues. No boats. No pieces that looked like parts of this project, but there were so many doors and storerooms to explore. Festus snorted like he was trying to get Leo's attention, reminding him they didn't have all night. It was true. Leo figured it would be morning in a few hours, and he'd gotten completely sidetracked. He'd saved the dragon, but it wasn't going to help him on the quest. He needed something that would fly. Festus nudged something toward him—a leather tool belt that had been left next to his construction pad. Then the dragon switched on his glowing red eye beams and turned them toward the ceiling. Leo looked up to where the spotlights were pointing, and yelped when he recognized the shapes hanging above them in the darkness.

"Festus," he said in a small voice. "We've got work to do." Leo said and started getting ready "I just hope I can get this done in time" he said.


	41. The dream

The Dream

Jason dreamed of wolves. He stood in a clearing in the middle of a redwood forest. In front of him rose the ruins of a stone mansion. Low gray clouds blended with the ground fog, and cold rain hung in the air. A pack of large gray beasts milled around him, brushing against his legs, snarling and baring their teeth. They gently nudged him toward the ruins. Jason had no desire to become the world's largest dog biscuit, so he decided to do what they wanted. The ground squelched under his boots as he walked. Stone spires of chimneys, no longer attached to anything, rose up like totem poles. The house must've been enormous once, multi-storied with massive log walls and a soaring gabled roof, but now nothing remained but its stone skeleton. Jason passed under a crumbling doorway and found himself in a kind of courtyard. Before him was a drained reflecting pool, long and rectangular. Jason couldn't tell how deep it was, because the bottom was filled with mist. A dirt path led all the way around, and the house's uneven walls rose on either side. Wolves paced under the archways of rough red volcanic stone.

At the far end of the pool sat a giant she-wolf, several feet taller than Jason. Her eyes glowed silver in the fog, and her coat was the same color as the rocks—warm chocolaty red "I know this place," Jason said. The wolf regarded him. She didn't exactly speak, but Jason could understand her. The movements of her ears and whiskers, the flash of her eyes, the way she curled her lips—all of these were part of her language. **Of course,** the she-wolf said. **You began your journey here as a pup. Now you must ****find your****way back****. A new quest, a new start.** "That isn't fair," Jason said. But as soon as he spoke, he knew there was no point complaining to the she-wolf. Wolves didn't feel sympathy. They never expected fairness. The wolf said: Conquer or die. This is always our way.

Jason wanted to protest that he couldn't conquer if he didn't know who he was, or where he was supposed to go. But he knew this wolf. Her name was simply Lupa, the Mother Wolf, the greatest of her kind. Long ago she'd found him in this place, protected him, nurtured him, chosen him, but if Jason showed weakness, she would tear him to shreds. Rather than being her pup, he would become her dinner. In the wolf pack, weakness was not an option. "Can you guide me?" Jason asked. Lupa made a rumbling noise deep in her throat, and the mist in the pool dissolved. At first Jason wasn't sure what he was seeing. At opposite ends of the pool, two dark spires had erupted from the cement floor like the drill bits of some massive tunneling machines boring through the surface. Jason couldn't tell if the spires were made of rock or petrified vines, but they were formed of thick tendrils that came together in a point at the top. Each spire was about five feet tall, but they weren't identical. The one closest to Jason was darker and seemed like a solid mass, its tendrils fused together. As he watched, it pushed a little farther out of the earth and expanded a little wider.

On Lupa's end of the pool, the second spire's tendrils were more open, like the bars of a cage. Inside, Jason could vaguely see a misty figure struggling, shifting within its confines. "Hera," Jason said. The she-wolf growled in agreement. The other wolves circled the pool, their fur standing up on their backs as they snarled at the spires. **The enemy has chosen this place to awaken her most powerful son, the giant king**, Lupa said. **Our sacred place, where demigods are claimed—the place of death or life. The burned house. ****The house**** of the wolf. It is an abomination. You must stop her.** "Her?" Jason was confused. "You mean, Hera?" The she-wolf gnashed her teeth impatiently. **Use your senses, pup. I care nothing for Juno, but if she falls, our enemy wakes. And that will be the end for all of us. You know this place. You can find it again. Cleanse our house. Stop this before it is too late. **The dark spire grew slowly larger, like the bulb of some horrible flower. Jason sensed that if it ever opened, it would release something he did not want to meet."Who am I?" Jason asked the she-wolf. "At least tell me that."Wolves don't have much of a sense of humor, but Jason could tell the question amused Lupa, as if Jason were a cub just trying out his claws, practicing to be the alpha male.

**You are our saving grace, as always. **The she-wolf curled her lip, as if she had just made a clever joke. **Do not fail, son of Jupiter.**

That's when Jason's dream changed to a café it looked like no one could see him "Lupa always has a way with words don't you think?" the person across from him said Jason saw it was the same boy as before "You, how'd you get in my dream?" Jason asked "As I told Piper I am a seer and as such the fates give me some privileges" the boy said "Piper? You talked to her?" has on asked and he nodded "Yes, she's just like you but yet not" he said "What do you mean?" Jason asked and the boy looked at his mocha "You two have important roles in the world, even if you free Hera it will not matter, not unless you have them" he said which confused Jason even more "What do you mean?" he asked again "The stones of nature and sky must be found before you free Hera, if you free her beforehand then they will take the stones and it won't even matter they'll have what they need" he said but before Jason could ask thunder struck the sky "It is time for me to go, but remember this Jason, to have the stone is true darkness but with the light in your heart you will show true power" he said then thinks started going black "Wait at lest tell me who you are!" Jason shouted and the boy smiled "Ask Piper" he said and everything went black.

Jason woke to the sound of thunder. Then he remembered where he was. It was always thundering in Cabin One. Above his cot, the domed ceiling was decorated with a blue-and-white mosaic like a cloudy sky. The cloud tiles shifted across the ceiling, changing from white to black. Thunder rumbled through the room, and gold tiles flashed like veins of lightning. Except for the cot that the other campers had brought him, the cabin had no regular furniture—no chairs, tables, or dressers. As far as Jason could tell, it didn't even have a bathroom. The walls were carved with alcoves, each holding a bronze brazier or a golden eagle statue on a marble pedestal. In the center of the room, a twenty-foot-tall, full-color statue of Zeus in classic Greek robes stood with a shield at his side and a lightning bolt raised, ready to smite somebody. Jason studied the statue, looking for anything he had in common with the Lord of the Sky. Black hair? Nope. Grumbly expression? Well, maybe. Beard? No thanks. In his robes and sandals, Zeus looked like a really buff, really angry hippie.

Yeah, Cabin One. A big honor, the other campers had told him. Sure, if you liked sleeping in a cold temple by yourself with Hippie Zeus frowning down at you all night. Jason got up and rubbed his neck. His whole body was stifffrom bad sleep and summoning lightning. That little trick last night hadn't been as easy as he had let on. It had almost made him pass out. Next to the cot, new clothes were laid out for him: jeans, sneakers, and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. He definitely needed a change of clothes, but looking down at his tattered purple shirt, he was reluctant to change. It felt wrong somehow, putting on the camp shirt. He still couldn't believe he belonged here, despite everything they'd told him. He thought about his dream, hoping more memories would come back to him about Lupa, or that ruined house in the redwoods or even what that boy had said but that only confused him more 'Stone of sky and nature' Jason thought feeling like he should know it. Anyway back to the wolf he knew he'd been there before. The wolf was real. But his head ached when he tried to remember. The marks on his forearm seemed to burn. If he could find those ruins, he could find his past. Whatever was growing inside that rock spire, Jason had to stop it. He looked at Hippie Zeus. "You're welcome to help." The statue said nothing. "Thanks, Pops," Jason muttered.

He changed clothes and checked his reflection in Zeus's shield. His face looked watery and strange in the metal, like he was dissolving in a pool of gold. Definitely he didn't look as good as Piper had last night after she'd suddenly been transformed. Jason still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He'd acted like an idiot, announcing in front of everyone that she was a knockout. Not like there'd been anything wrong with her before. Sure, she looked great after Aphrodite zapped her, but she also didn't look like herself, not comfortable with the attention. Jason had felt bad for her. Maybe that was crazy, considering she'd just been claimed by a goddess and turned into the most gorgeous girl at camp. Everybody had started fawning over her, telling her how amazing she was and how obviously she should be the one who went on the quest—but that attention had nothing to do with who she was. New dress, new makeup, glowing pink aura, and boom: suddenly people liked her. Jason felt like he understood that. Last night when he'd called down lightning, the other campers' reactions had seemed familiar to him. He was pretty sure he'd been dealing with that for a long time—people looking at him in awe just because he was the son of Zeus, treating him special, but it didn't have anything to do with him. Nobody cared about him, just his big scary daddy standing behind him with the doomsday bolt, as if to say, Respect this kid or eat voltage!

After the campfire, when people started heading back to their cabins, Jason had gone up to Piper and formally asked her to come with him on the quest. She'd still been in a state of shock, but she nodded, rubbing her arms, which must've been cold in that sleeveless dress. "Aphrodite took my snowboarding jacket," she muttered. "Mugged by my own mom." In the first row of the amphitheater, Jason found a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "We'll get you a new jacket," he promised. She managed a smile. He put his arm around her shoulder "Don't worry Piper I still think you my annoying little sister" he said smiling and Piper smiled "Annoying are you sure your not talking about Leo?" she asked and he laughed "Maybe, maybe not that's for you to choose" Jason said and Piper rolled her eyes "I hate you" she said "I love you two, now come one I'll take you to your cabin" he said and she nodded and they left. He was glad Piper and Leo were going with him on the quest. Jason had tried to act brave at the campfire, but it was just that—an act. The idea of going up against an evil force powerful enough to kidnap Hera scared him witless, especially since he didn't even know his own past. He'd need help, and it felt right: Piper and Leo should be with him. But things were already complicated without figuring out how much he liked Piper as a sister and Leo as a crush, and why. He'd already messed with their head enough.

He slipped on his new shoes, ready to get out of that cold, empty cabin. Then he spotted something he hadn't noticed the night before. A brazier had been moved out of one of the alcoves to create a sleeping niche, with a bedroll, a backpack, even some pictures taped to the wall. Jason walked over. Whoever had slept there, it had been a long time ago. The bedroll smelled musty. The backpack was covered with a thin film of dust. Some of the photos once taped to the wall had lost their stickiness and fallen to the floor. One picture showed Annabeth—much younger, maybe eight, but Jason could tell it was her: same blond hair and gray eyes, same distracted look like she was thinking a million things at once. She stood next to a sandy-haired guy about fourteen or fifteen, with a mischievous smile and ragged leather armor over a T-shirt. He was pointing to an alley behind them, like he was telling the photographer, Let's go meet things in a dark alley and kill them! A second photo showed Annabeth and the same guy sitting at a campfire, laughing hysterically. Finally Jason picked up one of the photos that had fallen. It was a strip of pictures like you'd take in a do-it-yourself photo booth: Annabeth and the sandy-haired guy, but with another girl between them. She was maybe fifteen, with black hair—choppy like Piper's—a black leather jacket, and silver jewelry, so she looked kind of goth; but she was caught mid-laugh, and it was clear she was with her two best friends. "That's Thalia," someone said.

Jason turned.

Annabeth was peering over his shoulder. Her expression was sad, like the picture bought back hard memories. "She's the other child of Zeus who lived here—but not for long. Sorry, I should've knocked." She said "It's fine," Jason said. "Not like I think of this place as home." Annabeth was dressed for travel, with a winter coat over her camp clothes, her knife at her belt, and a backpack across her shoulder. Jason said, "Don't suppose you've changed your mind about coming with us?" he asked and she shook her head. "You got a good team already. I'm off to look for Percy." Jason was a little disappointed. He would've appreciated having somebody on the trip who knew what they were doing, so he wouldn't feel like he was leading Piper and Leo off a cliff "Hey, you'll do fine," Annabeth promised. "Something tells me this isn't your first quest." Jason had a vague suspicion she was right, but that didn't make him feel any better. Everyone seemed to think he was so brave and confident, but they didn't see how lost he really felt. How could they trust him when he didn't even know who he was?

He looked at the pictures of Annabeth smiling. He wondered how long it had been since she'd smiled. Then Percy guy must be really special if she's searching for him so hard, and that made Jason a little envious. Was anyone searching for him right now? What if somebody cared for him that much and was going out of her mind with worry, and he couldn't even remember his old life? Jason signed "Hey Annabeth who is Percy, to you anyway?" he asked and she looked down "He's like the brother I've never had, he's kind, and loyal sometimes too loyal but you know" she said "Is he dating anyone?" Jason asked and Annabeth nodded "Yes, a son of Hades Nico di Angelo" she said. Before Jason could say anything he remembered what Drew said 'our godly side doesn't count' she had said and he nodded "And he's looking for him?" Jason asked and she nodded "Yes, he was actually the first to leave, as soon as we found out he wasn't here he left, thou sometimes he comes back to Percy's cabin and cry" she said with a sad expression "He cares that much?" Jason asked and she nodded "Nico would do anything for Percy, jest like Percy would do anything for Nico" she said and Jason looked down. Jason wondered if he as ever felt that way about anyone or if he'll ever feel that way, then his thoughts went to Leo. He shook his head and thought of something "You know who I am, don't you?" he guest.

Annabeth gripped the hilt of her dagger. She looked for a chair to sit on, but of course there weren't any. "Honestly, Jason … I'm not sure. My best guess, you're a loner. It happens sometimes. For one reason or another, the camp never found you, but you survived anyway by constantly moving around. Trained yourself to fight. Handled the monsters on your own. You beat the odds" she said "The first thing Chiron said to me," Jason remembered, "was you should be dead." Jason said "That could be why," Annabeth said. "Most demigods would never make it on their own. And a child of Zeus—I mean, it doesn't get any more dangerous than that. The chances of your reaching age fifteen without finding Camp Half-Blood or dying—microscopic. But like I said, it does happen. Thalia ran away when she was young. She survived on her own for years. Even took care of me for a while. So maybe you were a loner too."

Jason held out his arm. "And these marks?"

Annabeth glanced at the tattoos. Clearly, they bothered her. "Well, the eagle is the symbol of Zeus, so that makes sense. The twelve lines—maybe they stand for years, if you'd been making them since you were three years old. SPQR—that's the motto of the old Roman Empire: Senatus Populusque Romanus, the Senate and the People of Rome. Though why you would burn that on your own arm, I don't know. Unless you had a really harsh Latin teacher …" Jason was pretty sure that wasn't the reason. It also didn't seem possible he'd been on his own his whole life. But what else made sense? Annabeth had been pretty clear—Camp Half-Blood was the only safe place in the world for demigods "I, um … had a weird dream last night," he said. It seemed like a stupid thing to confide, but Annabeth didn't look surprised. "Happens all the time to demigods," she said. "What did you see?" He told her about the wolves and the ruined house and the two rock spires but he left out the boy, he wanted to ask Piper considering he said to ask her. As he talked, Annabeth started pacing, looking more and more agitated "You don't remember where this house is?" she asked. Jason shook his head. "But I'm sure I've been there before" he said "Redwoods," she mused. "Could be northern California. And the she-wolf … I've studied goddesses, spirits, and monsters my whole life. I've never heard of Lupa." Annabeth said "She said the enemy was a 'her.' I thought maybe it was Hera, but—" Annabeth cut him off "I wouldn't trust Hera, but I don't think she's the enemy. And that thing rising out of the earth—" Annabeth's expression darkened. "You've got to stop it." She said "You know what it is, don't you?" he asked. "Or at least, you've got a guess. I saw your face last night at the campfire. You looked at Chiron like it was suddenly dawning on you, but you didn't want to scare us."

Annabeth hesitated. "Jason, the thing about prophecies …the more you know, the more you try to change them, and that can be disastrous. Chiron believes it's better that you find your own path, find out things in your own time. If he'd told me everything he knew before my first quest with Percy… I've got to admit, I'm not sure I would've been able to go through with it. For your quest, it's even more important." She said "That bad, huh?" he asked "Not if you succeed. At least … I hope not" she said "But I don't even know where to start. Where am I supposed to go?" he asked "Follow the monsters," Annabeth suggested. Jason thought about that. The storm spirit who'd attacked him at the Grand Canyon had said he was being recalled to his boss. If Jason could track the storm spirits, he might be able to find the person controlling them. And maybe that would lead him to Hera's prison. "Okay," he said. "How do I find storm winds?" Jason asked "Personally, I'd ask a wind god," Annabeth said. "Aeolus is the master of all the winds, but he's a little … unpredictable. No one finds him unless he wants to be found. I'd try one of the four seasonal wind gods that work for Aeolus. The nearest one, the one who has the most dealings with heroes, is Boreas, the North Wind." She said "So if I looked him up on Google maps—" Annabeth cut him off "Oh, he's not hard to find," Annabeth promised. "He settled in North America like all the other gods. So of course he picked the oldest northern settlement, about as far north as you can go." She said "Maine?" Jason guessed "Farther." Jason tried to envision a map. What was farther north than Maine? The oldest northern settlement … "Canada," he decided. "Quebec." Annabeth smiled. "I hope you speak French."

Jason actually felt a spark of excitement. Quebec—at least now he had a goal. Find the North Wind, track down the storm spirits, find out who they worked for and where that ruined house was. Free Hera. All in four days. Cake. "Thanks, Annabeth." He looked at the photo booth pictures still in his hand. "So, um … you said it was dangerous being a child of Zeus. What ever happened to Thalia?" he asked "Oh, she's fine," Annabeth said. "She became a Hunter of Artemis—one of the handmaidens of the goddess. They roam around the country killing monsters. We don't see them at camp very often." Jason glanced over at the huge statue of Zeus. He understood why Thalia had slept in this alcove. It was the only place in the cabin not in Hippie Zeus's line of sight. And even that hadn't been enough. She'd chosen to follow Artemis and be part of a group rather than stay in this cold drafty temple alone with her twenty-foot-tall dad—Jason's dad—glowering down at her. Eat voltage! Jason didn't have any trouble understanding Thalia's feelings. He wondered if there was a Hunters group for guys "Who's the other kid in the photo?" he asked. "The sandy-haired guy." Annabeth's expression tightened. Touchy subject. "That's Luke," she said. "He's dead now."

Jason decided it was best not to ask more, but the way Annabeth said Luke's name, he wondered if maybe Percy Jackson wasn't the only boy Annabeth felt like was her brother. He focused again on Thalia's face. He kept thinking this photo of her was important. He was missing something. Jason felt a strange sense of connection to this other child of Zeus—someone who might understand his confusion, maybe even answer some questions. But another voice inside him, an insistent whisper, said: Dangerous. Stay away "How old is she now?" he asked. "Hard to say. She was a tree for a while. Now she's immortal." She said "What?" His expression must've been pretty good, because Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry. It's not something all children of Zeus go through. It's a long story, but … well, she was out of commission for a long time. If she'd aged regularly, she'd be in her twenties now, but she still looks the same as in that picture, like she's about … well, about your age. Fifteen or sixteen?" Something the she-wolf had said in his dream nagged at Jason. He found himself asking, "What's her last name?" Annabeth looked uneasy. "She didn't use a last name, really. If she had to, she'd use her mom's, but they didn't get along. Thalia ran away when she was pretty young."

Jason waited.

"Grace," Annabeth said. "Thalia Grace." Jason's fingers went numb. The picture fluttered to the floor. "You okay?" Annabeth asked. A shred of memory had ignited—maybe a tiny piece that Hera had forgotten to steal. Or maybe she'd left it there on purpose—just enough for him to remember that name, and know that digging up his past was terribly, terribly dangerous. You should be dead, Chiron had said. It wasn't a comment about Jason beating the odds as a loner. Chiron knew something specific—something about Jason's family. The she-wolf 's words in his dream finally made sense to him, her clever joke at his expense. He could imagine Lupa growling a wolfish laugh "What is it?" Annabeth pressed. Jason couldn't keep this to himself. It would kill him, and he had to get Annabeth's help. If she knew Thalia, maybe she could advise him "You have to swear not to tell anyone else," he said.

"Jason—"

"Swear it," he urged. "Until I figure out what's going on, what this all means—" He rubbed the burned tattoos on his forearm. "You have to keep a secret." Annabeth hesitated, but her curiosity won out. "All right. Until you tell me it's okay, I won't share what you say with anyone else. I swear on the River Styx."Thunder rumbled, even louder than usual for the cabin. You are our saving Grace, the wolf had snarled. Jason picked up the photo from the floor. "My last name is Grace," he said. "This is my sister." Annabeth turned pale. Jason could see her wrestling with dismay, disbelief, anger. She thought he was lying. His claim was impossible. And part of him felt the same way, but as soon as he spoke the words, he knew they were true.

Then the doors of the cabin burst open. Half a dozen campers spilled in, led by the bald guy from Iris, Butch. "Hurry!" he said, and Jason couldn't tell if his expression was excitement or fear. "The dragon is back."


	42. Aphrodite

Aphrodite

When Piper woke up she immediately grabbed a mirror. There were plenty of those in the Aphrodite cabin. She sat on her bunk, looked at her reflection and groaned.

She was still gorgeous.

Last night after the campfire, she'd tried everything. She messed up her hair, washed the makeup off her face, cried to make her eyes red. Nothing worked. Her hair popped back to perfection. The magic makeup reapplied itself. Her eyes refused to get puffy or bloodshot. She would've changed clothes, but she had nothing to change into. The other Aphrodite campers offered her some (laughing behind her back, she was sure), but each outfit was even more fashionable and ridiculous than what she had on. Now, after a horrible night's sleep, still no change. Piper normally looked like a zombie in the morning, but her hair was styled like a supermodel's and her skin was perfect. Even that horrible zit at the base of her nose, which she'd had for so many days she'd started to call it Bob, had disappeared. She growled in frustration and raked her fingers through her hair. No use. The do just popped back into place. She looked like Cherokee Barbie. From across the cabin, Drew called, "Oh, honey, it won't go away." Her voice dripped with false sympathy. "Mom's blessing will last at least another day. Maybe a week if you're lucky." Piper gritted her teeth. "A week?" The other Aphrodite kids—about dozen girls and five guys—smirked and snickered at her discomfort. Piper knew she should play cool, not let them get under her skin. She'd dealt with shallow, popular kids plenty of times. But this was different. These were her brothers and sisters, even if she had nothing in common with them, and how Aphrodite had managed to have so many kids so close in age … Never mind. She didn't want to know.

"Don't worry, hon." Drew blotted her fluorescent lipstick. "You're thinking you don't belong here? We couldn't agree more. Isn't that right, Mitchell?" One of the guys flinched. "Um, yeah. Sure." He said "Mmm-hmm." Drew took out her mascara and checked her lashes. Everyone else watched, not daring to speak. "So anyways, people, fifteen minutes until breakfast. The cabin's not going to clean itself! And Mitchell, I think you've learned your lesson. Right, sweetie? So you're on garbage patrol just for today, mm-kay? Show Piper how it's done, 'cause I have a feeling she'll have that job soon—if she survives her quest. Now, get to work, everybody! It's my bathroom time!" Everybody started rushing around, making beds and folding clothes, while Drew scooped up her makeup kit, hair dryer, and brush and marched into the bathroom. Someone inside yelped, and a girl about eleven was kicked out, hastily wrapped in towels with shampoo still in her hair. The door slammed shut, and the girl started to cry. A couple of older campers comforted her and wiped the bubbles out of her hair "Seriously?" Piper said to no one in particular. "You let Drew treat you like this?" A few kids shot Piper nervous looks, like they might actually agree, but they said nothing.

The campers kept working, though Piper couldn't see why the cabin needed much cleaning. It was a life-size dollhouse, with pink walls and white window trim. The lace curtains were pastel blue and green, which of course matched the sheets and feather comforters on all the beds. The guys had one row of bunks separated by a curtain, but their section of the cabin was just as neat and orderly as the girls'. Something was definitely unnatural about that. Every camper had a wooden camp chest at the foot of their bunk with their name painted on it, and Piper guessed that the clothes in each chest were neatly folded and color coordinated. The only bit of individualism was how the campers decorated their private bunk spaces. Each had slightly different pictures tacked up of whatever celebrities they thought were hot. A few had personal photos, too, but most were actors or singers or whatever. Piper hoped she might not see The Poster. It had been almost a year since the movie, and she thought by now surely everyone had torn down those old tattered advertisements and tacked up something newer. But no such luck. She spotted one on the wall by the storage closet, in the middle of a collage of famous heartthrobs. The title was lurid red: king of sparta. Under that, the poster showed the leading man—a three-quarters shot of bare-chested bronze flesh, with ripped pectorals and six-pack abs. He was clad in only a Greek war kilt and a purple cape, sword in hand. He looked like he'd just been rubbed in oil, his short black hair gleaming and rivulets of sweat pouring off his rugged face, those dark sad eyes facing the camera as if to say, I will kill your men and steal your women! Ha-ha!

It was the most ridiculous poster of all time. Piper and her dad had had a good laugh over it the first time they saw it. Then the movie made a bajillion dollars. The poster graphic popped up everywhere. Piper couldn't get away from it at school, walking down the street, even online. It became The Poster, the most embarrassing thing in her life. And yeah, it was a picture of her dad. She turned away so no one would think she was staring at it. Maybe when everyone went to breakfast she could tear it down and they wouldn't notice. She tried to look busy, but she didn't have any extra clothes to fold. She straightened her bed, then realized the top blanket was the one Jason had wrapped around her shoulders last night. She picked it up and pressed it to her face. It smelled of wood smoke, but unfortunately not of Jason. He was the only person who'd been genuinely nice to her after the claiming, like he cared about how she felt, not just about her stupid new clothes. He really was the best brother she could have well...in Pipers opinion anyway. "Scuse me," said a voice by her feet. The garbage patrol guy, Mitchell, was crawling around on all fours, picking up chocolate wrappers and crumpled notes from under the bunk beds. Apparently the Aphrodite kids weren't one hundred percent neat freaks after all.

She moved out of his way. "What'd you do to make Drew mad?" He glanced over at the bathroom door to make sure it was still closed. "Last night, after you were claimed, I said you might not be so bad." It wasn't much of a compliment, but Piper was stunned. An Aphrodite kid had actually stood up for her? "Thanks," she said. Mitchell shrugged. "Yeah, well. See where it got me. But for what it's worth, welcome to Cabin Ten." A girl with blond pigtails and braces raced up with a pile of clothes in her arms. She looked around furtively like she was delivering nuclear materials "I brought you these," she whispered. "Piper, meet Lacy," Mitchell said, still crawling around on the floor. "Hi," Lacy said breathlessly. "You can change clothes. The blessing won't stop you. This is just, you know, a backpack, some rations, ambrosia and nectar for emergencies, some jeans, a few extra shirts, and a warm jacket. The boots might be a little snug. But—well—we took up a collection. Good luck on your quest!" Lacy dumped the things on the bed and started to hurry away, but Piper caught her arm. "Hold on. At least let me thank you! Why are you rushing off?"

Lacy looked like she might shake apart from nervousness. "Oh, well—" then Mitchell cut in "Drew might find out," Mitchell explained. "I might have to wear the shoes of shame!" Lacy gulped. "The what?" Piper asked. Lacy and Mitchell both pointed to a black shelf mounted in the corner of the room, like an altar. Displayed on it were a hideous pair of orthopedic nurse's shoes, bright white with thick soles "I had to wear them for a week once," Lacy whimpered. "They don't go with anything!" she yelled "And there're worse punishments," Mitchell warned. "Drew can charmspeak, see? Not many Aphrodite kids have that power; but if she tries hard enough, she can get you to do some pretty embarrassing things. Piper, you're the first person I've seen in a long time who is able to resist her." He said "Charmspeak …" Piper remembered last night, the way the crowd at the campfire had swayed back and forth between Drew's opinion and hers. "You mean, like, you could talk someone into doing things. Or … giving you things. Like a car?" Piper asked "Oh, don't give Drew any ideas!" Lacy gasped. "But yeah," Mitchell said. "She could do that" he said "So that's why she's head counselor," Piper said. "She convinced you all?" Mitchell picked a nasty wad of gum from under Piper's bed. "Nah, she inherited the post when Silena Beauregard died in the war. Drew was second oldest. Oldest camper automatically gets the post, unless somebody with more years or more completed quests wants to challenge, in which case there's a duel, but that hardly ever happens. Anyway, we've been stuck with Drew in charge since August. She decided to make some, ah, changes in the way the cabin is run."

"Yes, I did!" Suddenly Drew was there, leaning against the bunk. Lacy squeaked like a guinea pig and tried to run, but Drew put an arm out to stop her. She looked down at Mitchell. "I think you missed some trash, sweetie. You'd better make another pass." Piper glanced toward the bathroom and saw that Drew had dumped everything from the bathroom waste bin—some pretty nasty things—all over the floor. Mitchell sat up on his haunches. He glared at Drew like he was about to attack (which Piper would've paid money to see), but finally he snapped, "Fine." Drew smiled. "See, Piper, hon, we're a good cabin here. A good family! Silena Beauregard, though … you could take a warning from her. She was secretly passing information to Kronos in the Titan War, helping the enemy." Drew smiled all sweet and innocent, with her glittery pink makeup and her blow-dried hair lush and smelling like nutmeg. She looked like any popular teenage girl from any high school. But her eyes were as cold as steel. Piper got the feeling Drew was looking straight into her soul, pulling out her secrets.

Helping the enemy.

"Oh, none of the other cabins talk about it," Drew confided. "They act like Silena Beauregard was a hero." She said "She sacrificed her life to make things right," Mitchell grumbled. "She was a hero." He said "Mmm-hmm," Drew said. "Another day on garbage patrol, Mitchell. But anyways, Silena lost track of what this cabin is about. We match up cute couples at camp! Then we break them apart and start over! It's the best fun ever. We don't have any business getting involved in other stuff like wars and quests. I certainly haven't been on any quests. They're a waste of time!" Lacy raised her hand nervously. "But last night you said you wanted to go on a—" Drew glared at her, and Lacy's voice died. "Most of all," Drew continued, "we certainly don't need our image tarnished by spies, do we, Piper?" Piper tried to answer, but she couldn't. There was no way Drew could know about her dreams or her dad's kidnapping, was there? "It's too bad you won't be around," Drew sighed. "But if you survive your little quest, don't worry, I'll find somebody to match up with you. Maybe one of those gross Hephaestus guys. Or Clovis? He's pretty repulsive." Drew looked her over with a mix of pity and disgust. "Hey Hephaestus kids aren't that bad, I mean come on isn't Aphrodite marred to the guy?" Piper asked and a few campers nodded and said well yah "Yes but honesty she could do better, I mean she is dating Ares" Drew said and bit by bit Piper wanted to punch her "Oh could it be your in love with that boy?" Drew smiled "What, Leo no I'm not he likes someone else!" Piper said and Drew rolled her eyes "Anyway's, I didn't think it was possible for Aphrodite to have an ugly child, but … who was your father? Was he some sort of mutant, or—"

"Tristan McLean," Piper snapped. As soon as she said it, she hated herself. She never, ever played the "famous dad" card. But Drew had driven her over the edge. "My dad's Tristan McLean." The stunned silence was gratifying for a few seconds, but Piper felt ashamed of herself. Everybody turned and looked at The Poster, her dad flexing his muscles for the whole world to see "Oh my god!" half the girls screamed at once. "Sweet!" a guy said. "The dude with the sword who killed that other dude in that movie?" "He is so hot for an old guy," a girl said, and then she blushed. "I mean I'm sorry. I know he's your dad. That's so weird!" one of them said "It's weird, all right," Piper agreed. "Do you think you could get me his autograph?" another girl asked.

Piper forced a smile. She couldn't say, If my dad survives...

"Yeah, no problem," she managed.

The girl squealed in excitement, and more kids surged forward, asking a dozen questions at once.

"Have you ever been on the set?"

"Do you live in a mansion?"

"Do you have lunch with movie stars?"

"Have you had your rite of passage?"

That one caught Piper off guard. "Rite of what?" she asked.

The girls and guys giggled and shoved each other around like this was an embarrassing topic.

"The rite of passage for an Aphrodite child," one explained. "You get someone to fall in love with you. Then you break their heart. Dump them. Once you do that, you've proven yourself worthy of Aphrodite." Piper stared at the crowd to see if they were joking. "Break someone's heart on purpose? That's terrible!" The others looked confused. "Why?" a guy asked. "Oh my god!" a girl said. "I bet Aphrodite broke your dad's heart! I bet he never loved anyone again, did he? That's so romantic! When you have your rite of passage, you can be just like Mom!" she yelled in excitement "Forget it!" Piper yelled, a little louder than she'd intended. The other kids backed away. "I'm not breaking somebody's heart just for a stupid rite of passage!" Which of course gave Drew a chance to take back control. "Well, there you go!" she cut in. "Silena said the same thing. She broke the tradition, fell in love with that Beckendorf boy, and stayed in love. If you ask me, that's why things ended tragically for her." She said "That's not true!" Lacy squeaked, but Drew glared at her, and she immediately melted back into the crowd. "Hardly matters," Drew continued, "because, Piper, hon, you couldn't break anyone's heart anyway. And this nonsense about your dad being Tristan McLean—that's so begging for attention."

Several of the kids blinked uncertainly.

"You mean he's not her dad?" one asked. Drew rolled her eyes. "Please. Now, it's time for breakfast, people, and Piper here has to start that little quest. So let's get her packed and get her out of here!" Drew broke up the crowd and got everyone moving. She called them "hon" and "dear," but her tone made it clear she expected to be obeyed. Mitchell and Lacy helped Piper pack. They even guarded the bathroom while Piper went in and changed into a better traveling outfit. The hand-me-downs weren't fancy—thank god—just well-worn jeans, a T-shirt, a comfortable winter coat, and hiking boots that fit perfectly. She strapped her dagger, Katoptris, to her belt.

When Piper came out, she felt almost normal again. The other campers were standing at their bunks while Drew came around and inspected. Piper turned to Mitchell and Lacy and mouthed, Thank you. Mitchell nodded grimly. Lacy flashed a full-braces smile. Piper doubted Drew had ever thanked them for anything. She also noticed that the King of Sparta poster had been wadded up and thrown in the trash. Drew's orders, no doubt. Even though Piper had wanted to take the poster down herself, now she was totally steamed. When Drew spotted her, she clapped in mock applause. "Very nice! Our little quest girl all dressed in Dumpster clothes again. Now, off you go! No need to eat breakfast with us. Good luck with … whatever. Bye!" Piper shouldered her bag. She could feel everyone else's eyes on her as she walked to the door. She could just leave and forget about it. That would've been the easy thing. What did she care about this cabin, these shallow kids?

Except that some of them had tried to help her. Some of them had even stood up to Drew for her. She turned at the door. "You know, you all don't have to follow Drew's orders." The other kids shifted. Several glanced at Drew, but she looked too stunned to respond. "Umm," one managed, "she's our head counselor." They said "She's a tyrant," Piper corrected. "You can think for yourselves. There's got to be more to Aphrodite than this." She said "More than this," one kid echoed. "Think for ourselves," a second muttered. "People!" Drew screeched. "Don't be stupid! She's charm-speaking you." Drew said "No," Piper said. "I'm just telling the truth." At least, Piper thought that was the case. She didn't understand exactly how this charmspeaking business worked, but she didn't feel like she was putting any special power into her words. She didn't want to win an argument by tricking people. That would make her no better than Drew. Piper simply meant what she said. Besides, even if she tried charmspeaking, she had a feeling it wouldn't work very well on another charmspeaker like Drew. Drew sneered at her. "You may have a little power, Miss Movie Star. But you don't know the first thing about Aphrodite. You have such great ideas? What do you think this cabin is about, then? Tell them. Then maybe I'll tell them a few things about you, huh?"

Piper wanted to make a withering retort, but her anger turned to panic. She was a spy for the enemy, just like Silena Beauregard. An Aphrodite traitor. Did Drew know about that, or was she bluffing? Under Drew's glare, but she just glared back "Not this," Piper managed. "Aphrodite is not about this." Then she turned and stormed out. Behind her, Drew started laughing. "Not this? Hear that, people? She doesn't have a clue!" Piper promised herself she would never ever go back to that cabin, not sure where she was going—until she saw the dragon swooping down from the sky

"Leo?" she yelled

Sure enough, there he was, sitting atop a giant bronze death machine and grinning like a lunatic. Even before he landed, the camp alarm went up. A conch horn blew. All the satyrs started screaming, "Don't kill me!" Half the camp ran outside in a mixture of pajamas and armor. The dragon set down right in the middle of the green, and Leo yelled, "It's cool! Don't shoot!" Hesitantly, the archers lowered their bows. The warriors backed away, keeping their spears and swords ready. They made a loose wide ring around the metal monster. Other demigods hid behind their cabin doors or peeped out the windows. Nobody seemed anxious to get close. Piper couldn't blame them. The dragon was huge. It glistened in the morning sun like a living penny sculpture —different shades of copper and bronze—a sixty-foot-long serpent with steel talons and drill-bit teeth and glowing ruby eyes. It had bat-shaped wings twice its length that unfurled like metallic sails, making a sound like coins cascading out of a slot machine every time they flapped.

"It's beautiful," Piper muttered. The other demigods stared at her like she was insane but she didn't care a petted his neck which made Leo smile. The dragon reared its head and shot a column of fire into the sky. Campers scrambled away and hefted their weapons, but Leo slid calmly off the dragon's back. He held up his hands like he was surrendering, except he still had that crazy grin on his face. "People of Earth, I come in peace!" he shouted. He looked like he'd been rolling around in the campfire. His army coat and his face were smeared with soot. His hands were grease-stained, and he wore a new tool belt around his waist. His eyes were bloodshot. His curly hair was so oily it stuck up in porcupine quills, and he smelled strangely of Tabasco sauce. But he looked absolutely delighted. "Festus is just saying hello!" he yelled "That thing is dangerous!" an Ares girl shouted, brandishing her spear. "Kill it now!"

"Stand down!" someone ordered.

To Piper's surprise, it was Jason. He pushed through the crowd, flanked by Annabeth and that girl from the Hephaestus cabin, Nyssa. Jason gazed up at the dragon and shook his head in amazement. "Leo, what have you done?" he asked "Found a ride!" Leo beamed. "You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride. Well, I got you a class-A metallic flying bad boy! Festus can take us anywhere! So what do you think?" Leo asked "It—has wings," Nyssa stammered. Her jaw looked like it might drop off her face. "Yeah!" Leo said. "I found them and reattached them." He said "But it never had wings. Where did you find them?" Leo hesitated, and Piper could tell he was hiding something. "In … the woods," he said. "Repaired his circuits, too, mostly, so no more problems with him going haywire." He said "Mostly?" Nyssa asked. The dragon's head twitched. It tilted to one side and a stream of black liquid—maybe oil, hopefully just oil—poured out of its ear, all over Leo. "Just a few kinks to work out," Leo said. "But how did you survive … ?" Nyssa was still staring at the creature in awe. "I mean, the fire breath …" "I'm quick," Leo said. "And lucky. Now, am I on this quest, or what?" Jason scratched his head. "You named him Festus? You know that in Latin, 'festus' means 'happy'? You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?"

The dragon twitched and shuddered and flapped his wings.

"That's a yes!" Leo said smiling a little more normal. Jason smiled "Well a deals a deal Leo, Your in" Jason said and Leo smiled and blushed a little, Piper smiled. Leo coughed "Now, um, I'd really suggest we get going, guys. I already picked up some supplies in the—um, in the woods. And all these people with weapons are making Festus nervous." Jason frowned. "But we haven't planned anything yet. We can't just—" Annabeth cut him off "Go," Annabeth said. She was the only one who didn't look nervous at all. Her expression was sad and wistful, like this reminded her of better times. "Jason, you've only got three days until the solstice now, and you should never keep a nervous dragon waiting. This is certainly a good omen. Go!"

Jason nodded and got on. Piper was about to fallow but then Annabeth stopped her "Piper can I ask you a quick question?" she asked and Piper nodded "Were did you get the headband?" she asked. Piper was confused "I got it from this stand an old lady was at and she looked homeless and I wanted to give some support so I took it, she insisted that I didn't need to pay but I still did" Piper said and Annabeth looked down to think "when I did she said 'You have a kind heart child, my this lead you to the wisdom you seek in your heart'" Piper finished and she saw Annabeth blush she was about to ask what was wrong but then Leo called "Come one Piper we hot to go!" he yelled "He's right you should go" Annabeth said and Piper looked down "Annabeth we need to talk" she said And Annabeth nodded "when you get back" she said and Piper nodded "When I get back" Piper said going on the dragon.

Flying on the dragon was the most amazing experience ever, Piper thought.

Up high, the air was freezing cold; but the dragon's metal hide generated so much heat, it was like they were flying in a protective bubble. Talk about seat warmers! And the grooves in the dragon's back were designed like high-tech saddles, so they weren't uncomfortable at all. Leo showed them how to hook their feet in the chinks of the armor, like in stirrups, and use the leather safety harnesses cleverly concealed under the exterior plating. They sat single file: Leo in front, then Piper, then Jason, and Piper was very aware of Jason right behind her. She wished he was behind Leo instead of her, this would have gotten those two a little closer. Leo used the reins to steer the dragon into the sky like he'd been doing it all his life. The metal wings worked perfectly, and soon the coast of Long Island was just a hazy line behind them. They shot over Connecticut and climbed into the gray winter clouds. Leo grinned back at them. "Cool, right?" he asked "What if we get spotted?" Piper asked. "The Mist," Jason said. "It keeps mortals from seeing magic things. If they spot us, they'll probably mistake us for a small plane or something." Piper glanced over her shoulder. "You sure about that?" she asked "No," he admitted. Then Piper saw he was clutching a photo in his hand—a picture of a girl with dark hair. She gave Jason a quizzical look, but he blushed and put the photo in his pocket. "We're making good time. Probably get there by tonight."

Piper wondered who the girl in the picture was, but she didn't want to ask; and if Jason didn't volunteer the information, that wasn't a good sign. Had he remembered something about his life before? Was that a photo of his real girlfriend? She better not be, after all Leo would be hurt. She asked a safer question. "Where are we heading?" she asked "To find the god of the North Wind," Jason said. "And chase some storm spirits."


	43. The flight

The flight

Leo was totally buzzing.

The expression on everyone's faces when he flew the dragon into camp? Priceless! He thought his cabin mates were going to bust a lug nut. Festus had been awesome too. He hadn't blowtorched a single cabin or eaten any satyrs, even if he did dribble a little oil from his ear. Okay, a lot of oil. Leo could work on that later. So maybe Leo didn't seize the chance to tell everybody about Bunker 9 or the flying boat design. He needed some time to think about all that. He could tell them when he came back.

If I come back, part of him thought.

Nah, he'd come back. He'd scored a sweet magic tool belt from the bunker, plus a lot of cool supplies now safely stowed in his backpack. Besides, he had a fire-breathing, only slightly leaky dragon on his side. What could go wrong?

Well, the control disk could bust, the bad part of him suggested. Festus could eat you.

Okay, so the dragon wasn't quite as fixed as Leo might've let on. He'd worked all night attaching those wings, but he hadn't found an extra dragon brain anywhere in the bunker. Hey, they were under a time limit! Three days until the solstice. They had to get going. Besides, Leo had cleaned the disk pretty well. Most of the circuits were still good. It would just have to hold together.

His bad side started to think, Yeah, but what if something goes wrong and Jason blames you for it?

Leo looked down and glared at himself "Shut up, me," Leo said aloud. "What?" Piper asked. "Nothing," he said. "Long night. I think I'm hallucinating. It's cool." Sitting in front, Leo couldn't see their faces, but he assumed from their silence that his friends were not pleased to have a sleepless, hallucinating dragon driver "Just joking." Leo decided it might be good to change the subject. "So what's the plan Jason? You said something about catching wind, or breaking wind, or something?" As they flew over New England, Jason laid out the game plan: First, find some guy named Boreas and grill him for information—

"His name is Boreas?" Leo had to ask. "What is he, the God of Boring?"

Second, Jason continued, they had to find those venti that had attacked them at the Grand Canyon—

"Can we just call them storm spirits?" Leo asked. "Venti makes them sound like evil espresso drinks."

And third, Jason finished, we have to fine some stones, they had to find out who the storm spirits worked for, so they could find Hera and free her. "So you want to look for Dylan, the nasty storm dude, on purpose," Leo said. "The guy who threw me off the skywalk and sucked Coach Hedge into the clouds." He said "That's about it," Jason said. "Well … there may be a wolf involved, too. But I think she's friendly. She probably won't eat us, unless we show weakness." Jason told them about his dream—the big nasty mother wolf and a burned-out house with stone spires growing out of the swimming pool "Uh-huh," Leo said. "But you don't know where this place is." He said "Nope," Jason admitted. Then Piper spook "We also have to find two stones" she said and Leo looked at her "Why on earth do we have to do that?" Leo asked. Before Piper could answer Jason bet her to it "Because even if we free Hera it won't matter, they'll use then stone in Hera's place" Jason said "Wait he talked to you two?" Piper asked and Jason nodded "Yeah he told me that you and I have a bigger fate then most… well something along those lines anyway, by the way who is he, he told me to ask you" Jason said and Piper signed "You two promise not to say anything" she asked "Why?" Leo asked "Because he wasn't even supposed to be here" she said and Jason and Leo thought before nodded "We promise" they said "He's name is Percy Jackson, the guy who disappeared" she said and the other two were shocked "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me the guy that the whole camp is looking for talked to you two?" Leo asked and they nodded "Yes he told us we had to find some stones before Hera" Jason said "also something like 'to have the stone is true darkness but with the light in your heart you will show true power' I think" Jason said "So let me get this straight, we have to find two stones that contain darkness and we have two find out what the light in your heart means" Leo said "Yah that pretty much sums it up" Jason said "There's also giants," Piper added. "The prophecy said the giants' revenge." She said "Hold on," Leo said. "Giants—like more than one? Why can't it be just one giant who wants revenge?" Leo asked "I don't think so," Piper said. "I remember in some of the old Greek stories, there was something about an army of giants." She said "Great," Leo muttered. "Of course, with our luck, it's an army. So you know anything else about these giants? Didn't you do a bunch of myth research for that movie with your dad?"

"Your dad's an actor?" Jason asked. Leo laughed. "I keep forgetting about your amnesia. Heh. Forgetting about amnesia. That's funny. But yeah, her dad's Tristan McLean." Leo said "Uh—Sorry, what was he in?" Jason asked "It doesn't matter," Piper said quickly. "The giants—well, there were lots of giants in Greek mythology. But if I'm thinking of the right ones, they were bad news. Huge, almost impossible to kill. They could throw mountains and stuff. I think they were related to the Titans. They rose from the earth after Kronos lost the war—I mean the first Titan war, thousands of years ago—and they tried to destroy Olympus. If we're talking about the same giants—" Jason cut her off "Chiron said it was happening again," Jason remembered. "The last chapter. That's what he meant. No wonder he didn't want us to know all the details." Leo whistled. "So … giants who can throw mountains. Friendly wolves that will eat us if we show weakness. Evil espresso drinks. A boy who disappeared and is telling you to find stones that contain darkness. Gotcha. Maybe this isn't the time to bring up my psycho babysitter."

"Is that another joke?" Piper asked.

Leo told them about Tía Callida, who was really Hera, and how she'd appeared to him at camp. He didn't tell them about his fire abilities. That was still a touchy subject, especially after Nyssa had told him fire demigods tended to destroy cities and stuff. Besides, then Leo would have to get into how he'd caused his mom's death, and … No. He wasn't ready to go there. Yet he did tell them about the strange woman in earthen robes who seemed to be asleep, and seemed to know the future. Leo estimated the whole state of Massachusetts passed below them before his friends spoken "That's … disturbing," Piper said "'Bout sums it up," Leo agreed. "Thing is, everybody says don't trust Hera. She hates demigods. And the prophecy said we'd cause death if we unleash her rage. So I'm wondering … why are we doing this?" Leo asked "She chose us," Jason said. "All three of us. We're the first of the seven who have to gather for the Great Prophecy. This quest is the beginning of something much bigger." That didn't make Leo feel any better, but he couldn't argue with Jason's point. It did feel like this was the start of something huge. He just wished that if there were four more demigods destined to help them, they'd show up quick. Leo didn't want to hog all the terrifying life-threatening adventures "Besides," Jason continued, "helping Hera is the only way I can get back my memory. And that dark spire in my dream seemed to be feeding on Hera's energy. If that thing unleashes a king of the giants by destroying Hera—" Piper cut in "Not a good trade-off," Piper agreed. "At least Hera is on our side—mostly. Losing her would throw the gods into chaos. She's the main one who keeps peace in the family. And a war with the giants could be even more destructive than the Titan War." Jason nodded. "Chiron also talked about worse forces stirring on the solstice, with it being a good time for dark magic, and all—something that could awaken if Hera were sacrificed on that day. And this mistress who's controlling the storm spirits, the one who wants to kill all the demigods—" Leo cut him off "Might be that weird sleeping lady," Leo finished. "Dirt Woman fully awake? Not something I want to see." He said "But who is she?" Jason asked. "And what does she have to do with giants?"

Good questions, but none of them had answers. His body was shaking, and not from the cold. He hoped Piper, sitting behind him, couldn't tell. The forge and dove shall break the cage. Wasn't that the prophecy line? That meant Piper and he would have to figure out how to break into that magic rock prison, assuming they could find it. Then they'd unleash Hera's rage, causing a lot of death. Well, that sounded fun! Leo had seen Tía Callida in action; she liked knives, snakes, and putting babies in roaring fires. Yeah, definitely let's unleash her rage. Great idea. Festus kept flying. The wind got colder, and below them snowy forests seemed to go on forever. Leo didn't know exactly where Quebec was. He'd told Festus to take them to the palace of Boreas, and Festus kept going north. Hopefully, the dragon knew the way, and they wouldn't end up at the North Pole "Why don't you get some sleep?" Piper said in his ear. "You were up all night." Leo wanted to protest, but the word sleep sounded really good. "You won't let me fall off?" Piper patted his shoulder. "Trust me, Valdez. Beautiful people never lie." She said "Right," he muttered. He leaned forward against the warm bronze of the dragon's neck, and closed his eyes.

It seemed he slept only for a few seconds, but when Piper shook him awake, the daylight was fading. "We're here," she said. Leo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Below them, a city sat on a cliff overlooking a river. The plains around it were dusted with snow, but the city itself glowed warmly in the winter sunset. Buildings crowded together inside high walls like a medieval town, way older than any place Leo had seen before. In the center was an actual castle—at least Leo assumed it was a castle—with massive red brick walls and a square tower with a peaked, green gabled roof "Tell me that's Quebec and not Santa's workshop," Leo said "Yeah, Quebec City," Piper confirmed. "One of the oldest cities in North America. Founded around sixteen hundred or so?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Your dad do a movie about that too?" She made a face at him, which Leo was used to, but it didn't quite work with her new glamorous makeup. "I read sometimes, okay? Just because Aphrodite claimed me, doesn't mean I have to be an airhead." She said "Feisty!" Leo said. "So you know so much, what's that castle?" Leo asked "A hotel, I think." Leo laughed. "No way." But as they got closer, Leo saw she was right. The grand entrance was bustling with doormen, valets, and porters taking bags. Sleek black luxury cars idled in the drive. People in elegant suits and winter cloaks hurried to get out of the cold.

"The North Wind is staying in a hotel?" Leo said. "That can't be—" "Heads up, guys," Jason interrupted. "We got company!" Leo looked below and saw what Jason meant. Rising from the top of the tower were two winged figures—angry angels, with nasty-looking swords. Festus didn't like the angel guys. He swooped to a halt in midair, wings beating and talons bared, and made a rumbling sound in his throat that Leo recognized. He was getting ready to blow fire "Steady, boy," Leo muttered. Something told him the angels would not take kindly to getting torched "I don't like this," Jason said. "They look like storm spirits." At first Leo thought he was right, but as the angels got closer, he could see they were much more solid than venti. They looked like regular teenagers except for their icy white hair and feathery purple wings. Their bronze swords were jagged, like icicles. Their faces looked similar enough that they might've been brothers, but they definitely weren't twins. One was the size of an ox, with a bright red hockey jersey, baggy sweatpants, and black leather cleats. The guy clearly had been in too many fights, because both his eyes were black, and when he bared his teeth, several of them were missing.

The other guy looked like he'd just stepped off one of Leo's mom's 1980s rock album covers—Journey, maybe, or Hall & Oates, or something even lamer. His ice-white hair was long and feathered into a mullet. He wore pointy-toed leather shoes, designer pants that were way too tight, and a god-awful silk shirt with the top three buttons open. Maybe he thought he looked like a groovy love god, but the guy couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds, and he had a bad case of acne. The angels pulled up in front of the dragon and hovered there, swords at the ready. The hockey ox grunted. "No clearance." He said "Scuse me?" Leo said. "You have no flight plan on file," explained the groovy love god. On top of his other problems, he had a French accent so bad Leo was sure it was fake. "This is restricted airspace." He said "Destroy them?" The ox showed off his gap-toothed grin. The dragon began to hiss steam, ready to defend them. Jason summoned his golden sword, but Leo cried, "Hold on! Let's have some manners here, boys. Can I at least find out who has the honor of destroying me?" Leo asked "I am Cal!" the ox grunted. He looked very proud of himself, like he'd taken a long time to memorize that sentence. "That's short for Calais," the love god said. "Sadly, my brother cannot say words with more than two syllables—" the other cut in "Pizza! Hockey! Destroy!" Cal offered. "—which includes his own name," the love god finished. "I am Cal," Cal repeated. "And this is Zethes! My brother!" he said "Wow," Leo said. "That was almost three sentences, man! Way to go."

Cal grunted, obviously pleased with himself.

"Stupid buffoon," his brother grumbled. "They make fun of you. But no matter. I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes. And the lady there—" He winked at Piper, but the wink was more like a facial seizure. "She can call me anything she likes. Perhaps she would like to have dinner with a famous demigod before we must destroy you?" Piper made a sound like gagging on a cough drop. "That's … a truly horrifying offer." She said "It is no problem." Zethes wiggled his eyebrows. "We are a very romantic people, we Boreads." he said "Boreads?" Jason cut in. "Do you mean, like, the sons of Boreas?" Jason asked "Ah, so you've heard of us!" Zethes looked pleased. "We are our father's gatekeepers. So you understand, we cannot have unauthorized people flying in his airspace on creaky dragons, scaring the silly mortal peoples." He pointed below, and Leo saw that the mortals were starting to take notice. Several were pointing up—not with alarm, yet—more with confusion and annoyance, like the dragon was a traffic helicopter flying too low. "Which is sadly why, unless this is an emergency landing," Zethes said, brushing his hair out of his acne-covered face, "we will have to destroy you painfully." He said "Destroy!" Cal agreed, with a little more enthusiasm than Leo thought necessary. "Wait!" Piper said. "This is an emergency landing." She said "Awww!" Cal looked so disappointed, Leo almost felt sorry for him.

Zethes studied Piper, which of course he'd already been doing. "How does the pretty girl decide this is an emergency, then?" he asked "We have to see Boreas. It's totally urgent! Please?" She forced a smile, which Leo figured must've been killing her; but she still had that blessing of Aphrodite thing going on, and she looked great. Something about her voice, too—Leo found himself believing every word. Jason was nodding, looking absolutely convinced. Zethes picked at his silk shirt, probably making sure it was still open wide enough. "Well … I hate to disappoint a lovely lady, but you see, my sister, she would have an avalanche if we allowed you—" Piper cut in "And our dragon is malfunctioning!" Piper added. "It could crash any minute!" Festus shuddered helpfully, then turned his head and spilled gunk out of his ear, splattering a black Mercedes in the parking lot below. "No destroy?" Cal whimpered. Zethes pondered the problem. Then he gave Piper another spasmodic wink. "Well, you are pretty. I mean, you're right. A malfunctioning dragon—this could be an emergency." He said "Destroy them later?" Cal offered, which was probably as close to friendly as he ever got. "It will take some explaining," Zethes decided. "Father has not been kind to visitors lately. But, yes. Come, faulty dragon people. Follow us."

The Boreads sheathed their swords and pulled smaller weapons from their belts—or at least Leo thought they were weapons. Then the Boreads switched them on, and Leo realized they were flashlights with orange cones, like the ones traffic controller guys use on a runway. Cal and Zethes turned and swooped toward the hotel's tower. Leo turned to his friends. "I love these guys. Follow them?" Jason and Piper didn't look eager. "I guess," Jason decided. "We're here now. But I wonder why Boreas hasn't been kind to visitors." He said "Pfft, he just hasn't met us." Leo whistled. "Festus, after those flashlights!" As they got closer, Leo worried they'd crash into the tower. The Boreads made right for the green gabled peak and didn't slow down. Then a section of the slanted roof slid open, revealing an entrance easily wide enough for Festus. The top and bottom were lined with icicles like jagged teeth. "This cannot be good," Jason muttered, but Leo spurred the dragon downward, and they swooped in after the Boreads. They landed in what must have been the penthouse suite; but the place had been hit by a flash freeze. The entry hall had vaulted ceilings forty feet high, huge draped windows, and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back of the room led up to another equally massive hall, and more corridors branched off to the left and right. But the ice made the room's beauty a little frightening. When Leo slid off the dragon, the carpet crunched under his feet. A fine layer of frost covered the furniture. The curtains didn't budge because they were frozen solid, and the ice-coated windows let in weird watery light from the sunset. Even the ceiling was furry with icicles. As for the stairs, Leo was sure he'd slip and break his neck if he tried to climb them. "Guys," Leo said, "fix the thermostat in here, and I would totally move in." Leo said "Not me." Jason looked uneasily at the staircase. "Something feels wrong. Something up there …"

Festus shuddered and snorted flames. Frost started to form on his scales "No, no, no." Zethes marched over, though how he could walk in those pointy leather shoes, Leo had no idea. "The dragon must be deactivated. We can't have fire in here. The heat ruins my hair."

Festus growled and spun his drill-bit teeth.

"'S'okay, boy." Leo turned to Zethes. "The dragon's a little touchy about the whole deactivation concept. But I've got a better solution." He said "Destroy?" Cal suggested. "No, man. You gotta stop with the destroy talk. Just wait." Leo said "Leo," Piper said nervously, "what are you—" Leo cut in "Watch and learn, beauty queen. When I was repairing Festus last night, I found all kinds of buttons. Some, you do not want to know what they do. But others … Ah, here we go." Leo hooked his fingers behind the dragon's left foreleg. He pulled a switch, and the dragon shuddered from head to toe. Everyone backed away as Festus folded like origami. His bronze plating stacked together. His neck and tail contracted into his body. His wings collapsed and his trunk compacted until he was a rectangular metal wedge the size of a suitcase. Leo tried to lift it, but the thing weighed about six billion pounds. "Um … yeah. Hold on. I think—aha." He pushed another button. A handle flipped up on the top, and wheels clicked out on the bottom. "Ta-da!" he announced. "The world's heaviest carry-on bag!" Leo said "That's impossible," Jason said. "Something that big couldn't do that" Jason said "Well you can be surprised on what I can do, are you impressed?" Leo asked and Jason smiled "With you Leo always" he said smiling and Leo blushed at that. Piper smiled at that then Zethes shouted "Stop!" Zethes ordered. He and Cal both drew their swords and glared at Leo. Leo raised his hands. "Okay … what'd I do? Stay calm, guys. If it bothers you that much, I don't have to take the dragon as carry-on—" Zethes interrupted "Who are you?" Zethes shoved the point of his sword against Leo's chest. "A child of the South Wind, spying on us?" he asked "What? No!" Leo said. "Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone!"

Cal growled. He put his face up to Leo's, and he definitely wasn't any prettier at point-blank, with his bruised eyes and bashed-in mouth. "Smell fire," he said. "Fire is bad." He said "Oh." Leo's heart raced. "Yeah, well … my clothes are kind of singed, and I've been working with oil, and—" Zethes cut him off "No!" Zethes pushed Leo back at sword point. "We can smell fire, demigod. We assumed it was from the creaky dragon, but now the dragon is a suitcase. And I still smell fire … on you." If it hadn't been like three degrees in the penthouse, Leo would've started sweating. "Hey … look … I don't know—" He glanced at his friends desperately. "Guys, a little help?" Jason already had his gold coin in his hand. He stepped forward and went in front of Leo, his eyes on Zethes. "Look, there's been a mistake. Leo isn't a fire guy. Tell them, Leo. Tell them you're not a fire guy." Jason said and Leo looked down "Um …"

"Zethes?" Piper tried her dazzling smile again, though she looked a little too nervous and cold to pull it off. "We're all friends here. Put down your swords and let's talk." She said "The girl is pretty," Zethes admitted, "and of course she cannot help being attracted to my amazingness; but sadly, I cannot romance her at this time." He pushed Jason aside and poked his sword point farther into Leo's chest, and Leo could feel the frost spreading across his shirt, turning his skin numb. He wished he could reactivate Festus. He needed some backup. But it would've taken several minutes, even if he could reach the button, with two purple-winged crazy guys in his path. "Destroy him now?" Cal asked his brother. Zethes nodded. "Sadly, I think—" then Jason interrupted "No," Jason insisted. He sounded calm enough, but Leo figured he was about two seconds away from flipping that coin and going into full gladiator mode. "Leo's just a son of Hephaestus. He's no threat. Piper here is a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm the son of Zeus. We're on a peaceful …" Jason's voice faltered, because both Boreads had suddenly turned on him. "What did you say?" Zethes demanded. "You are the son of Zeus?" he asked "Um … yeah," Jason said. "That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason."

Cal looked so surprised, he almost dropped his sword. "Can't be Jason," he said. "Doesn't look the same." Zethes stepped forward and squinted at Jason's face. "No, he is not our Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as much as me—but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millennia ago." He said "Wait," Jason said. "Your Jason … you mean the original Jason? The Golden Fleece guy?" Jason asked "Of course," Zethes said. "We were his crewmates aboard his ship, the Argo, in the old times, when we were mortal demigods. Then we accepted immortality to serve our father, so I could look this good for all time, and my silly brother could enjoy pizza and hockey." He said "Hockey!" Cal agreed. "But Jason—our Jason—he died a mortal death," Zethes said. "You can't be him." He said "I'm not," Jason agreed. "So, destroy?" Cal asked. Clearly the conversation was giving his two brain cells a serious workout. "No," Zethes said regretfully. "If he is a son of Zeus, he could be the one we've been watching for." he said "Watching for?" Leo asked. "You mean like in a good way: you'll shower him with fabulous prizes? Or watching for like in a bad way: he's in trouble?"

A girl's voice said, "That depends on my father's will."

Leo looked up the staircase. At the top stood a girl in a white silk dress. Her skin was unnaturally pale, the color of snow, but her hair was a lush mane of black, and her eyes were coffee brown. She focused on Leo with no expression but Jason and Piper were a different story she seemed to understand the situation immediately and smile at them and Leo couldn't help but feel a little mad. "Father will want to see the one called Jason," the girl said "Then it is him?" Zethes asked excitedly. "We'll see," the girl said. "Zethes, bring our guests." Before Leo could take a step, she froze him with a look. Not literally froze, but she might as well have. "Not you, Leo Valdez," she said. In the back of his mind, Leo wondered how she knew his name "Why not?" He probably sounded like a whiny kindergartner, but he couldn't help it. "You cannot be in the presence of my father," the girl said. "Fire and ice—it would not be wise." She said "We're going together," Jason insisted, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder, "or not at all" he said and Leo smiled 'he really does care' Leo thought it actually made him want to cry but he held it in. The girl tilted her head, like she wasn't used to people refusing her orders. "He will not be harmed, Jason Grace, unless you make trouble. Calais, keep Leo Valdez here. Guard him, but do not kill him." Cal pouted. "Just a little?" he asked "No," the girl insisted. "And take care of his interesting suitcase, until Father passes judgment." Jason and Piper looked at Leo, their expressions asking him a silent question: How do you want to play this?

Leo felt a surge of gratitude. They were ready to fight for him. They wouldn't leave him alone with the hockey ox. Part of him wanted to go for it, bust out his new tool belt and see what he could do, maybe even summon a fireball or two and warm this place up. But the Boread guys scared him. And that girl scared him more. Leo signed but put a sad smile "its fine, guys," he said. "No sense causing trouble if we don't have to. You go ahead." He said "You sure?" Jason asked and Leo nodded.

"Listen to your friend," the pale girl said. "Leo Valdez will be perfectly safe. I wish I could say the same for you, son of Zeus. Now come, King Boreas is waiting."


	44. More questions

More Questins

Jason didn't want to leave Leo, but he was starting to think that hanging out with Cal the hockey jock might be the least dangerous option in this place. As they climbed the icy staircase, Zethes stayed behind them, his blade drawn. The guy might've looked like a disco-era reject, but there was nothing funny about his sword. Jason figured one hit from that thing would probably turn him into a Popsicle. Then there was the ice princess. Every once in a while she'd turn and give Jason a smile, but there was no warmth in her expression. She regarded Jason like he was an especially interesting science specimen—one she couldn't wait to dissect. If these were Boreas's kids, Jason wasn't sure he wanted to meet Daddy. Annabeth had told him Boreas was the friendliest of the wind gods. Apparently that meant he didn't kill heroes quite as fast as the others did. Jason worried that he'd led his friends into a trap. If things went bad, he wasn't sure he could get them out alive. Without thinking about it, he took Piper's hand for reassurance. She raised her eyebrows, but she didn't let go. "It'll be fine," she promised. "Just a talk, right?" she whispered "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right" Jason said and Piper looked up. At the top of the stairs, the ice princess looked back and noticed them holding hands. Her smile faded. Suddenly Jason's hand in Piper's turned ice cold—burning cold. He let go, and his fingers were smoking with frost. So were Piper's. "Warmth is not a good idea here," the princess advised, "especially when I am your best chance of staying alive. Please, this way." Piper gave him a nervous frown like, what was that about?

Jason shrugged he didn't have an answer. Zethes poked him in the back with his icicle sword, and they followed the princess down a massive hallway decked in frosty tapestries. Freezing winds blew back and forth, and Jason's thoughts moved almost as fast. He'd had a lot of time to think while they rode the dragon north, but he felt as confused as ever. Thalia's picture was still in his pocket, though he didn't need to look at it anymore. Her image had burned itself into his mind. It was bad enough not remembering his past, but to know he had a sister out there somewhere who might have answers and to have no way of finding her—that just drove him up the wall. In the picture, Thalia looked nothing like him. They both had blue eyes, but that was it. Her hair was black. Her complexion was more Mediterranean. Her facial features were sharper—like a hawk's. Still, Thalia looked so familiar. Hera had left him just enough memory that he could be certain Thalia was his sister. But Annabeth had acted completely surprised when he'd told her, like she'd never heard of Thalia's having a brother. Did Thalia even know about him? How had they been separated?

Hera had taken those memories. She'd stolen everything from Jason's past, plopped him into a new life, and now she expected him to save her from some prison just so he could get back what she'd taken. It made Jason so angry, he wanted to walk away, let Hera rot in that cage: but he couldn't. He was hooked. He had to know more, and that made him even more resentful. "Hey." Piper touched his arm. "You still with me?" Piper asked "Yeah … yeah, sorry." He was grateful for Piper. He needed a friend, and he was glad she'd started losing the Aphrodite blessing. The makeup was fading. Her hair was slowly going back to its old choppy style with the little braids down the sides. It made her look more real, and as far as Jason was concerned, more beautiful "Hey you're starting to look like yourself" Jason said and Piper looked at her hair "Really?" she asked and he nodded "And in my opinion you the most beautiful sisterly I've ever seen" he said and she held in a laugh and punched him lightly on the shoulder "Oh shut up" she said and it made him laugh. He was sure now that they'd never known each other before the Grand Canyon. Their friendship was just a trick of the Mist in Piper's mind. But the longer he spent with her, the more he wished it had been real.

Stop that, he told himself. It wasn't fair to Piper or Leo, thinking that way. Jason had no idea what was waiting for him back in his old life—or who might be waiting. But he was pretty sure his past wouldn't mix with Camp Half-Blood. After this quest, who knew what would happen? Assuming they even survived. At the end of the hallway they found themselves in front of a set of oaken doors carved with a map of the world. In each corner was a man's bearded face, blowing wind. Jason was pretty sure he'd seen maps like this before. But in this version, all the wind guys were Winter, blowing ice and snow from every corner of the world. The princess turned. Her brown eyes glittered, and Jason felt like he was a Christmas present she was hoping to open. "This is the throne room," she said. "Be on your best behavior, Jason Grace. My father can be … chilly. I will translate for you, and try to encourage him to hear you out. I do hope he spares you. We could have such fun." Jason guessed this girl's definition of fun was not the same as his. "Um, okay," he managed. "But really, we're just here for a little talk. We'll be leaving right afterward." The girl smiled. "I love heroes. So blissfully ignorant." Piper rested her hand on her dagger. "Well, how about you enlighten us? You say you're going to translate for us, and we don't even know who you are. What's your name?" The girl sniffed with distaste. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me. Even in the ancient times the Greeks did not know me well. Their island homes were too warm, too far from my domain. I am Khione, daughter of Boreas, goddess of snow." She stirred the air with her finger, and a miniature blizzard swirled around her—big, fluffy flakes as soft as cotton. "Now, come," Khione said. The oaken doors blew open, and cold blue light spilled out of the room. "Hopefully you will survive your little talk."

If the entry hall had been cold, the throne room was like a meat locker.

Mist hung in the air. Jason shivered, and his breath steamed. Along the walls, purple tapestries showed scenes of snowy forests, barren mountains, and glaciers. High above, ribbons of colored light—the aurora borealis—pulsed along the ceiling. A layer of snow covered the floor, so Jason had to step carefully. All around the room stood life-size ice sculpture warriors—some in Greek armor, some medieval, some in modern camouflage—all frozen in various attack positions, swords raised, guns locked and loaded. At least Jason thought they were sculptures. Then he tried to step between two Greek spearmen, and they moved with surprising speed, their joints cracking and spraying ice crystals as they crossed their javelins to block Jason's path. From the far end of the hall, a man's voice rang out in a language that sounded like French. The room was so long and misty, Jason couldn't see the other end; but whatever the man said, the ice guards uncrossed their javelins. "It's fine," Khione said. "My father has ordered them not to kill you just yet." She said "Super," Jason said. Zethes prodded him in the back with his sword. "Keep moving, Jason Junior." He said and Jason rolled his eyes "Please don't call me that." He said "My father is not a patient man," Zethes warned, "and the beautiful Piper, sadly, is losing her magic hairdo very fast. Later, perhaps, I can lend her something from my wide assortment of hair products."

"Thanks," Piper grumbled.

They kept walking, and the mist parted to reveal a man on an ice throne. He was sturdily built, dressed in a stylish white suit that seemed woven from snow, with dark purple wings that spread out to either side. His long hair and shaggy beard were encrusted with icicles, so Jason couldn't tell if his hair was gray or just white with frost. His arched eyebrows made him look angry, but his eyes twinkled more warmly than his daughter's—as if he might have a sense of humor buried somewhere under that permafrost. Jason hoped so. "Bienvenu," the king said. "Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous?" Khione the snow goddess was about to speak, but Piper stepped forward and curtsied. "Votre Majesté," she said, " je suis Piper McLean. Et c'est Jason, fils de Zeus." The king smiled with pleasant surprise. "Vous parlez fran?ais? Très bien!" he said "Piper, you speak French?" Jason asked. Piper frowned. "No. Why?" "You just spoke French." Piper blinked. "I did?" The king said something else, and Piper nodded. "Oui, Votre Majesté." The king laughed and clapped his hands, obviously delighted. He said a few more sentences then swept his hand toward his daughter as if shooing her away.

Khione looked miffed. "The king says—"

"He says I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper interrupted, "so naturally I can speak French, which is the language of love. I had no idea. His Majesty says Khione won't have to translate now." Behind them, Zethes snorted, and Khione shot him a murderous look. She bowed stiffly to her father and took a step back. The king sized up Jason, and Jason decided it would be a good idea to bow. "Your Majesty, I'm Jason Grace. Thank you for, um, not killing us. May I ask … why does a Greek god speak French?"

Piper had another exchange with the king.

"He speaks the language of his host country," Piper translated. "He says all gods do this. Most Greek gods speak English, as they now reside in the United States, but Boreas was never welcomed in their realm. His domain was always far to the north. These days he likes Quebec, so he speaks French." The king said something else, and Piper turned pale. "The king says …" She faltered. "He says—" Khione cut in "Oh, allow me," Khione said. "My father says he has orders to kill you. Did I not mention that earlier?" Jason tensed. The king was still smiling amiably, like he'd just delivered great news. "Kill us?" Jason said. "Why?" Jason asked "Because," the king said, in heavily accented English, "my lord Aeolus has commanded it." Boreas rose. He stepped down from his throne and furled his wings against his back. As he approached, Khione and Zethes bowed. Jason and Piper followed their example. "I shall deign to speak your language," Boreas said, "as Piper McLean has honored me in mine. Toujours, I have had a fondness for the children of Aphrodite. As for you, Jason Grace, my master Aeolus would not expect me to kill a son of Lord Zeus … without first hearing you out." Jason's gold coin seemed to grow heavy in his pocket. If he were forced to fight, he didn't like his chances. Two seconds at least to summon his blade. Then he'd be facing a god, two of his children, and an army of freeze-dried warriors. "Aeolus is the master of the winds, right?" Jason asked. "Why would he want us dead?" he sake s"You are demigods," Boreas said, as if this explained everything. "Aeolus's job is to contain the winds, and demigods have always caused him many headaches. They ask him for favors. They unleash winds and cause chaos. But the final insult was the battle with Typhon last summer…"

Boreas waved his hand, and a sheet of ice like a flat-screen TV appeared in the air. Images of a battle flickered across the surface—a giant wrapped in storm clouds, wading across a river toward the Manhattan skyline. Tiny, glowing figures—the gods, Jason guessed—swarmed around him like angry wasps, pounding the monster with lightning and fire. Finally the river erupted in a massive whirlpool, and the smoky form sank beneath the waves and disappeared. "The storm giant, Typhon," Boreas explained. "The first time the gods defeated him, eons ago, he did not die quietly. His death released a host of storm spirits—wild winds that answered to no one. It was Aeolus's job to track them all down and imprison them in his fortress. The other gods—they did not help. They did not even apologize for the inconvenience. It took Aeolus centuries to track down all the storm spirits, and naturally this irritated him. Then, last summer, Typhon was defeated again—" Boreas cut him off "And his death released another wave of venti," Jason guessed. "Which made Aeolus even angrier."

"C'est vrai," Boreas agreed.

"But, Your Majesty," Piper said, "the gods had no choice but to battle Typhon. He was going to destroy Olympus! Besides, why punish demigods for that?" The king shrugged. "Aeolus cannot take out his anger on the gods. They are his bosses, and very powerful. So he gets even with the demigods who helped them in the war. He issued orders to us: demigods who come to us for aid are no longer to be tolerated. We are to crush your little mortal faces."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"That sounds … extreme," Jason ventured. "But you're not going to crush our faces yet, right? You're going to listen to us first, 'cause once you hear about our quest—" the king interrupted "Yes, yes," the king agreed. "You see, Aeolus also said that a son of Zeus might seek my aid, and if this happened, I should listen to you before destroying you, as you might—how did he put it?—make all our lives very interesting. I am only obligated to listen, however. After that, I am free to pass judgment as I see fit. But I will listen first. Khione wishes this also. It may be that we will not kill you."

Jason felt like he could almost breathe again. "Great. Thanks."

"Do not thank me." Boreas smiled. "There are many ways you could make our lives interesting. Sometimes we keep demigods for our amusement, as you can see."

He gestured around the room to the various ice statues.

Piper made a strangled noise. "You mean—they're all demigods? Frozen demigods? They're alive?"

"An interesting question," Boreas conceded, as if it had never occurred to him before. "They do not move unless they are obeying my orders. The rest of the time, they are merely frozen. Unless they were to melt, I suppose, which would be very messy." Khione stepped behind Jason and put her cold fingers on his neck. "My father gives me such lovely presents," she murmured in his ear. "Join our court. Perhaps I'll let your friends go." She said "What?" Zethes broke in. "If Khione gets this one, then I deserve the girl. Khione always gets more presents!" he yelled "Now, children," Boreas said sternly. "Our guests will think you are spoiled! Besides, you moved too fast. We have not even heard the demigod's story yet. Then we will decide what to do with them. Please, Jason Grace, entertain us." Jason felt his brain shutting down. He didn't look at Piper for fear he'd completely lose it. He'd gotten them into this, and now they were going die—or worse, they'd be amusements for Boreas's children and end up frozen forever in this throne room, slowly corroding from freezer burn. Khione purred and stroked his neck. Jason didn't plan it, but electricity sparked along his skin. There was loud pop, and Khione flew backward, skidding across the floor. Zethes laughed. "That is good! I'm glad you did that, even though I have to kill you now." For a moment, Khione was too stunned to react. Then the air around her began to swirl with a micro-blizzard. "You dare—" Jason cut in "Stop," Jason ordered, with as much force as he could muster. "You're not going to kill us. And you're not going to keep us. We're on a quest for the queen of the gods herself, so unless you want Hera busting down your doors, you're going to let us go."

He sounded a lot more confident than he felt, but it got their attention. Khione's blizzard swirled to a stop. Zethes lowered his sword. They both looked uncertainly at their father. "Hmm," Boreas said. His eyes twinkled, but Jason couldn't tell if it was with anger or amusement. "A son of Zeus, favored by Hera? This is definitely a first. Tell us your story." Jason would've botched it right there. He hadn't been expecting to get the chance to talk, and now that he could, his voice abandoned him. Piper saved him. "Your Majesty." She curtsied again with incredible poise, considering her life was on the line. She told Boreas the whole story, from the Grand Canyon to the prophecy, much better and faster than Jason could have. "All we ask for is guidance," Piper concluded. "These storm spirits attacked us, and they're working for some evil mistress. If we find them, maybe we can find Hera." The king stroked the icicles in his beard. Out the windows, night had fallen, and the only light came from the aurora borealis overhead, washing everything in red and blue. "I know of these storm spirits," Boreas said. "I know where they are kept, and of the prisoner they took." He said "You mean Coach Hedge?" Jason asked. "He's alive?" Boreas waved aside the question. "For now. But the one who controls these storm winds … It would be madness to oppose her. You would be better staying here as frozen statues." Boreas said "Hera's in trouble," Jason said. "In three days she's going to be—I don't know—consumed, destroyed, something. And a giant is going to rise." He said "Yes," Boreas agreed. Was it Jason's imagination, or did he shoot Khione an angry look? "Many horrible things are waking. Even my children do not tell me all the news they should. The Great Stirring of monsters that began with Kronos—your father Zeus foolishly believed it would end when the Titans were defeated. But just as it was before, so it is now. The final battle is yet to come, and the one who will wake is more terrible than any Titan. Storm spirits—these are only beginning. The earth has many more horrors to yield up. When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades … Olympus has good reason to fear."

Before anyone could say anything a new voice and sounded like Jason spook "Yes, but Boreas even in a time of fear, there's always hope" The new person said. Everyone looked up to see a boy cloaked in light blue robes "Who are you, how dare you enter our fathers room without permission" Zethes said flying over to him, but the boy swatted his hand and in doing so closed Zethes so hit the wall. The boy looked back at the others "Now if you don't mind I would like a word with you Boreas" he said an Khione was about to do something Boreas raised his hand to stop her "Fine but before I do so may I at lest have a name?" he asked and the boy laughed "Wow, I can't believe you forgot about me Boreas I mean I know it been a while but still" the boy said taking off the hoodie and both Boreas and Jason gasped "My name is Zachery" he said "Know about that talk" he said and Boreas started walking and the boy fallowed. When they were gone Piper looked at Jason "Do you know him?" Piper asked and Jason looked down "Not exactly, when I past out after hearing Percy's name I had a dream about that guy and another one named Perry, I don't know who they are but-" the Boreas came back looking sad but he had something in his hands, but the boy was no were to be seen and Boreas didn't look like Boreas.

"Aquilon," Jason said, though where he got the god's Roman name from, he had no idea. The god inclined his head. "You recognize me better in this form, yes? And yet you said you came from Camp Half-Blood. Jason shifted his feet. "Uh … yes, your Majesty." Jason said but he wanted to ask about the other guy "And Hera sent you there…" The winter god's eyes were full of mirth. "So he was right like always, I understand now. Oh, Hera plays a dangerous game. Bold, but dangerous! No wonder Olympus is closed. They must be trembling at the gamble she has taken." He said "Jason," Piper said nervously, "were did Boreas ho? Who's the guy in the toga, the wreath, what's going on?" she asked "It's his Roman form," Jason said. "But what's going on—I don't know." The god laughed. "No, I'm sure you don't. This should be very interesting to watch." He said "Does that mean you'll let us go?" Piper asked. "My dear," Boreas said, "there is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan fails, then it fails but you have the blessing of the sky, so I have no reason to kill you" he said "You mean that guy, who is he?" Jason asked "His name is Zachery, king of the skies or at least he was until he died" Aquilon said "Wait died as in already has, then how was he here?" Piper asked and all Aquilon did was look at Jason.

Jason felt as if Khione's cold fingers were on his neck again, but it wasn't her—it was just the feeling that Boreas was right. That sense of wrongness which had bothered Jason since he got to Camp Half-Blood, and Chiron's comment about his arrival being disastrous and that dream he had about Zachery and someone names Perry—Boreas knew what they meant. "I don't suppose you could explain?" Jason asked. "Oh, perishthe thought! It is not for me to interfere in Hera's plan. No wonder she took your memory." Boreas chuckled, apparently still having a great time imagining demigods tearing each other apart. "You know, I have a reputation as a helpful wind god. Unlike my brethren, I've been known to fall in love with mortals. Why, my sons Zethes and Calais started as demigods—" then his daughter cut him off "Which explains why they are idiots," Khione growled. "Stop it!" Zethes snapped back. "Just because you were born a full goddess—" "Both of you, freeze," Boreas ordered. Apparently, that word carried a lot of weight in the household, because the two siblings went absolutely still. "Now, as I was saying, I have a good reputation, but it is rare that Boreas plays an important role in the affairs of gods. I sit here in my palace, at the edge of civilization, and so rarely have amusements. Why, even that fool Notus, the South Wind, gets spring break in Cancún. What do I get? A winter festival with naked Québécois rolling around in the snow!" he snapped "I like the winter festival," Zethes muttered.

"My point," Boreas snapped, "is that I now have a chance to be the center. Oh, yes, I will let you go on this quest. You will find your storm spirits in the windy city, of course. Chicago—" "Father!" Khione protested. Boreas ignored his daughter. "If you can capture the winds, you may be able to gain safe entrance to the court of Aeolus. If by some miracle you succeed, be sure to tell him you captured the winds on my orders." He said "Okay, sure," Jason said. "So Chicago is where we'll find this lady who's controlling the winds? She's the one who's trapped Hera?" he asked "Ah." Boreas grinned. "Those are two different questions, son of Jupiter."

Jupiter, Jason noticed. Before, he called me son of Zeus.

"The one who controls the winds," Boreas continued, "yes, you will find her in Chicago. But she is only a servant—a servant who is very likely to destroy you. If you succeed against her and take the winds, then you may go to Aeolus. Only he has knowledge of all the winds on the earth. All secrets come to his fortress eventually. If anyone can tell you where Hera is imprisoned, it is Aeolus. As for who you will meet when you finally find Hera's cage—truly, if I told you that, you would beg me to freeze you." He said "Father," Khione protested, "you can't simply let them—"

"I can do what I like," he said, his voice hardening. "I am still master here, am I not?"

The way Boreas glared at his daughter, it was obvious they had some ongoing argument. Khione's eyes flashed with anger, but she clenched her teeth. "As you wish, Father." She said "Now go, demigods," Boreas said, "And one more thing, if you do get to Aeolus when you leave I suggest get something soft" he said and the two were confused "What do you mean?" Piper asked "you'll know later" he said leaving it at that.

They all bowed, and the god of the North Wind dissolved into mist.

Back in the entry hall, Cal and Leo were waiting for them. Leo looked cold but unharmed. He'd even gotten cleaned up, and his clothes looked newly washed, like he'd used the hotel's valet service. Festus the dragon was back in normal form, snorting fire over his scales to keep himself defrosted.

As Khione led them down the stairs, Jason noticed that Leo's eyes followed her and glaring at her 'wait is Leo, jealous?' Jason asked himself but the shook his head. At the bottom step, Khione turned to Piper and Jason. "You may have fooled my father. But you have not fooled me. We are not done. And you, Jason Grace, I will see you as a statue in the throne room soon enough." She said "Boreas is right," Jason said. "You're a spoiled kid. See you around, ice princess." Khione's eyes flared pure white. For once, she seemed at a loss for words. She stormed back up the stairs—literally. Halfway up, she turned into a blizzard and disappeared "Be careful," Zethes warned. "She never forgets an insult." Cal grunted in agreement. "Bad sister." He said "She's the goddess of snow," Jason said. "What's she going to do, throw snowballs at us?" But as he said it, Jason had a feeling Khione could do a whole lot worse.

Leo looked happy when she left. "Well at least it hot a little warmer in here, so do we have permission to leave or what?" Leo asked "Yeah we can go" Piper said, but when she glanced at Jason, he realized she expected him to explain. What had happened up there? Jason wasn't sure. Boreas had turned into Aquilon, his Roman form, as if Jason's presence caused him to go schizophrenic. The idea that Jason had been sent to Camp Half-Blood seemed to amuse the god, but Boreas/Aquilon hadn't let them go out of kindness. Cruel excitement had danced in his eyes, as if he'd just placed a bet on a dogfight. _**His name is Zachery king of the sky **_Aquilon had said 'but who is this Zachery and why did he change form?' Jason asked himself. Jason looked away from Piper, trying not to show how unnerved he was. "Yeah," he agreed, "let's go" he said "Be careful, pretty girl," Zethes said. "The winds between here and Chicago are bad-tempered. Many other evil things are stirring. I am sorry you will not be staying. You would make a lovely ice statue, in which I could check my reflection." He said "Thanks," Piper said. "But I'd sooner play hockey with Cal." Piper said "Hockey?" Cal's eyes lit up. "Joking," Piper said. "And the storm winds aren't our worst problem, are they?" she asked "Oh, no," Zethes agreed. "Something else. Something worse."

"Worse," Cal echoed.

"Can you tell me?" Piper gave them a smile. This time, the charm didn't work. The purple-winged Boreads shook their heads in unison. The hangar doors opened onto a freezing starry night, and Festus the dragon stomped his feet, anxious to fly. "Ask Aeolus what is worse," Zethes said darkly. "He knows. Good luck." He almost sounded like he cared what happened to them, even though a few minutes ago he'd wanted to make Piper into an ice sculpture. Cal patted Leo on the shoulder. "Don't get destroyed," he said, which was probably the longest sentence he'd ever attempted. "Next time—hockey. Pizza." He said "Come on, guys." Jason stared out at the dark. He was anxious to get out of that cold penthouse, but he had a feeling it was the most hospitable place they'd see for a while. "Let's go to Chicago and try not to get destroyed."


	45. What!

What!

Piper didn't relax until the glow of Quebec City faded behind them. "You were great Piper," Jason told her. The compliment should've made her day. But all she could think about was the trouble ahead. Evil things are stirring, Zethes had warned them. She knew that firsthand. The closer they got to the solstice, the less time Piper had to make her decision. She told Jason in French: "If you knew the truth about me, you wouldn't think I was so amazing." She said "What'd you say?" he asked "I said I only talked to Boreas. It wasn't so amazing." She didn't turn to look, but she imagined him smiling. "Hey," he said, "you saved me from joining Khione's subzero hero collection. I owe you one." That was definitely the easy part, she thought. There was no way Piper would've let that ice witch keep Jason. What bothered Piper more was the way Boreas had changed form, and why he'd let them go. It had something to do with Jason's past, those tattoos on his arm. Boreas assumed Jason was some sort of Roman, and Romans didn't mix with Greeks. She kept waiting for Jason to offer an explanation, but he clearly didn't want to talk about it. Until now, Piper had been able to dismiss Jason's feeling that he didn't belong at Camp Half-Blood. Obviously he was a demigod. Of course he belonged. But now … what if he was something else? What if he really was an enemy? She couldn't stand that idea any more than she could stand Khione and Piper knew Leo didn't like her either.

Leo passed them some sandwiches from his pack. He'd been quiet ever since they'd told him what happened in the throne room. "Well at least I was right about Khione," he said. "She didn't seem very nice" Leo said "At least you trusted your instinct that's a very good thing to do" Jason said and Piper saw Leo blushing a little. Piper smiled, but even with that kind of compliment Leo didn't look pleased. He hadn't said much about his time in the palace, or why the Boreads had singled him out for smelling like fire. Piper got the feeling he was hiding something. Whatever it was, his mood seemed to be affecting Festus, who grumbled and steamed as he tried to keep himself warm in the cold Canadian air. Happy the Dragon was not so happy. They ate their sandwiches as they flew. Piper had no idea how Leo had stocked up on supplies, but he'd even remembered to bring veggie rations for her. The cheese and avocado sandwich was awesome Leo had always been a great cook, she remembered that one time back at school when all three of them Snook out Leo made this amazing cake, he told them it took him an hour just to get it right but it was still amazing Jason even hugged him and Piper swore Leo was going to pass out. Piper laugh a little at the memory, even if it was fake it made her happy. Nobody talked. Whatever they might find in Chicago, they all knew Boreas had only let them go because he figured they were already on a suicide mission.

The moon rose and stars turned overhead. Piper's eyes started to feel heavy. The encounter with Boreas and his children had scared her more than she wanted to admit. Now that she had a full stomach, her adrenaline was fading.

Suck it up, cupcake! Coach Hedge would've yelled at her. Don't be a wimp!

Piper had been thinking about the coach ever since Boreas mentioned he was still alive. She'd never liked Hedge, but he'd leaped off a cliff to save Leo, and he'd sacrificed himself to protect them on the skywalk. She now realized that all the times at school the coach had pushed her, yelled at her to run faster or do more push-ups, or even when he'd turned his back and let her fight her own battles with the mean girls, the old goat man had been trying to help her in his own irritating way—trying to prepare her for life as a demigod. On the skywalk, Dylan the storm spirit had said something about the coach, too: how he'd been retired to Wilderness School because he was getting too old, like it was some sort of punishment. Piper wondered what that was about, and if it explained why the coach was always so grumpy. Whatever the truth, now that Piper knew Hedge was alive, she had a strong compulsion to save him. **Don't get ahead of yourself**, she chided. **You've got bigger problems. This trip won't have a happy ending.**

She was a traitor, just like Silena Beauregard. It was only a matter of time before her friends found out and she was worried about Annabeth, what would she think 'Don't worry you'll make the right chose Piper' Annabeth's voice was in her head. Piper looked around 'what the heck, it's official I've gone crazy' piper thought 'it's the headband Piper, it allows me to communicate with you' Annabeth said, before she could as Jason said something "Um Piper is your headband supposed to glow like that?" he asked when Leo turned to see it glowing. Piper took it off to see the owl was glowing before it turned off "What was that all about?" Leo asked and Piper shrugged "I don't know" she said putting it on again 'Annabeth are you still there?' piper asked 'yes' she said 'How is this possible?' Piper asked 'as I said the headband' Annabeth said. Piper signed 'so you heard everything didn't you?' she asked 'yes, I did' Annabeth said 'and you still don't think I'm a traitor?' Piper asked 'Piper you just have to do what you think is right just like Selena did, she died a hero because she did the right thing and you can be a hero to Piper, just you know make sure you skip the dyeing part because I still need to talk to you in person' Annabeth said 'Alright and Annabeth' piper said 'yes' she said 'thank you' piper said and she heard a sweet laughter and smiled. She looked up at the stars and thought about a night long ago when she and her dad had camped out in front of Grandpa Tom's house. Grandpa Tom had died years before, but Dad had kept his house in Oklahoma because it was where he grew up.

They'd gone back for a few days, with the idea of getting the place fixed up to sell, although Piper wasn't sure who'd want to buy a run-down cabin with shutters instead of windows and two tiny rooms that smelled like cigars. The first night had been so stifling hot—no air conditioning in the middle of August—that Dad suggested they sleep outside. They'd spread their sleeping bags and listened to the cicadas buzzing in the trees. Piper pointed out the constellations she'd been reading about—Hercules, Apollo's lyre, Sagittarius the centaur. Her dad crossed his arms behind his head. In his old T-shirt and jeans he looked like just another guy from Tahlequah, Oklahoma, a Cherokee who might've never left tribal lands. "Your grandpa would say those Greek patterns are a bunch of bull. He told me the stars were creatures with glowing fur, like magic hedgehogs. Once, long ago, some hunters even captured a few in the forest. They didn't know what they'd done until nighttime, when the star creatures began to glow. Golden sparks flew from their fur, so the Cherokee released them back into the sky." He said "You believe in magic hedgehogs?" Piper asked. Her dad laughed. "I think Grandpa Tom was full of bull, too, just like the Greeks. But it's a big sky. I suppose there's room for Hercules and hedgehogs." They sat for a while, until Piper got the nerve to ask a question that had been bugging her. "Dad, why don't you ever play Native American parts?" The week before, he'd turned down several million dollars to play Tonto in a remake of The Lone Ranger. Piper was still trying to figure out why. He'd played all kinds of roles—a Latino teacher in a tough L.A. school, a dashing Israeli spy in an action-adventure blockbuster, even a Syrian terrorist in a James Bond movie. And, of course, he would always be known as the King of Sparta. But if the part was Native American—it didn't matter what kind of role it was—Dad turned it down.

He winked at her. "Too close to home, Pipes. Easier to pretend I'm something I'm not." He said "Doesn't that get old? Aren't you ever tempted, like, if you found the perfect part that could change people's opinions?" Piper asked "If there's a part like that, Pipes," he said sadly, "I haven't found it." She looked at the stars, trying to imagine them as glowing hedgehogs. All she saw were the stick figures she knew—Hercules running across the sky, on his way to kill monsters. Dad was probably right. The Greeks and the Cherokee were equally crazy. The stars were just balls of fire. "Dad," she said, "if you don't like being close to home, why are we sleeping in Grandpa Tom's yard?" His laughter echoed in the quiet Oklahoma night. "I think you know me too well, Pipes." Her dad said "You're not really going to sell this place, are you?" she asked "Nope," he sighed. "I'm probably not." Piper blinked, shaking herself out of the memory. She realized she'd been falling asleep on the dragon's back. How could her dad pretend to be so many things he wasn't? She was trying to do that now, and it was tearing her apart but she remembered what Annabeth said just be yourself and do what she thought was right. She could dream of finding a way to save her father without betraying her friends—even if right now a happy ending seemed about as likely as magic hedgehogs.

She leaned back against Jason's warm chest. He didn't complain. As soon she closed her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. In her dream, she was back on the mountaintop. The ghostly purple bonfire cast shadows across the trees. Piper's eyes stung from smoke, and the ground was so warm, the soles of her boots felt sticky. A voice from the dark rumbled, "You forget your duty." Piper couldn't see him, but it was definitely her least favorite giant—the one who called himself Enceladus. She looked around for any sign of her father, but the pole where he'd been chained was no longer there "Where is he?" she demanded. "What've you done with him?" The giant's laugh was like lava hissing down a volcano. "His body is safe enough, though I fear the poor man's mind can't take much more of my company. For some reason he finds me—disturbing. You must hurry, girl, or I fear there will be little left of him to save." He said "Let him go!" she screamed. "Take me instead. He's just a mortal!" Piper yelled "But, my dear," the giant rumbled, "we must prove our love for our parents. That's what I'm doing. Show me you value your father's life by doing what I ask. Who's more important—your father, or a deceitful goddess who used you, toyed with your emotions, manipulated your memories, eh? What is Hera to you?"

Piper began to tremble. So much anger and fear boiled inside her, she could hardly talk. "You're asking me to betray my friends." She said "Sadly, my dear, your friends are destined to die. Their quest is impossible. Even if you succeeded, you heard the prophecy: unleashing Hera's rage would mean your destruction. The only question now—will you die with your friends, or live with your father?" The bonfire roared. Piper tried to step back, but her feet were heavy. She realized the ground was pulling her down, clinging to her boots like wet sand. When she looked up, a shower of purple sparks had spread across the sky, and the sun was rising in the east. A patchwork of cities glowed in the valley below, and far to the west, over a line of rolling hills, she saw a familiar landmark rising from a sea of fog "Why are you showing me this?" Piper asked. "You're revealing where you are." She said "Yes, you know this place," the giant said. "Lead your friends here instead of their true destination, and I will deal with them. Or even better, arrange their deaths before you arrive. I don't care which. Just be at the summit by noon on the solstice, and you may collect your father and go in peace." He said "I can't," Piper said. "You can't ask me—" he cut her off "To betray that foolish boy Valdez, who always irritated you, is now hiding secrets from you? To give up a friend you never really had? Is that more important than your own father?" he asked "I'll find a way to defeat you," Piper said. "I'll save my father and my friends."

The giant growled in the shadows. "I was once proud too. I thought the gods could never defeat me. Then they hurled a mountain on top of me, crushed me into the ground, where I struggled for eons, half-conscious in pain. That taught me patience, girl. It taught me not to act rashly. Now I've clawed my way back with the help of the waking earth. I am only the first. My brethren will follow. We will not be denied our vengeance—not this time. And you, Piper McLean, need a lesson in humility. I'll show you how easily your rebellious spirit can be brought to earth." The dream dissolved. And Piper woke up screaming, free-falling through the air.

Piper tumbled through the sky. Far below she saw city lights glimmering in the early dawn, and several hundred yards away the body of the bronze dragon spinning out of control, its wings limp, fire flickering in its mouth like a badly wired lightbulb. A body shot past her—Leo, screaming and frantically grabbing at the clouds. "Not coooooool!" She tried to call to him, but he was already too far below. Somewhere above her, Jason yelled, "Piper, level out! Extend your arms and legs!" It was hard to control her fear, but she did what he said and regained some balance. She fell spread-eagle like a skydiver, the wind underneath her like a solid block of ice. Then Jason was there, wrapping his arms around her waist. Thank god, Piper thought. "We have to get Leo!" she shouted "I know" Jason said. Their fall slowed as Jason controlled the winds, but they still lurched up and down like the winds didn't want to cooperate. "It's Gonna get rough," Jason warned. "Hold on!" Piper locked her arms around him, and Jason shot toward the ground. Piper probably screamed, but the sound was ripped from her mouth. Her vision blurred. And then, thump! They slammed into another warm body—Leo, still wriggling and cursing. "Leo stop fighting!" Jason said. "It's me!" he shouted "My dragon!" Leo yelled. "You gotta save Festus!" Jason was already struggling to keep the three of them aloft" Leo I doubt Jason can carry us and fifty-ton metal dragon!" she shouted. Then she heard an explosion below them. A fireball rolled into the sky from behind a warehouse complex, and Leo sobbed, "Festus!"

Jason's face reddened with strain as he tried to maintain an air cushion beneath them, but intermittent slow-downs were the best he could manage. Rather than free-falling, it felt like they were bouncing down a giant staircase, a hundred feet at a time, which wasn't doing Piper's stomach any favors. As they wobbled and zigzagged, Piper could make out details of the factory complex below—warehouses, smokestacks, barbed-wire fences, and parking lots lined with snow-covered vehicles. They were still high enough so that hitting the ground would flatten them into roadkill—or skykill—when Jason groaned, "I can't—"

And they dropped like stones.

They hit the roof of the largest warehouse and crashed through into darkness. Unfortunately, Piper tried to land on her feet. Her feet didn't like that. Pain flared in her left ankle as she crumpled against a cold metal surface. For a few seconds she wasn't conscious of anything but pain—pain so bad that her ears rang and her vision went red. Then she heard Jason's voice somewhere below, echoing through the building. "Piper! Where's Piper?" Jason asked "Ow!" Leo groaned then yelped "I'm so sorry Jason!" he yelped and Piper heard laughing "its fine at least you're alright" he said and Piper was smiling. Unfortunately the pain brought her back "Hay guys I hate to ruin the moment but I could use a little help" she managed. She heard shuffling and grunting, then feet pounding on metal steps. Her vision began to clear. She was on a metal catwalk that ringed the warehouse interior. Leo and Jason had landed on ground level, and were now coming up the stairs toward her. She looked at her foot, and wave of nausea swept over her. Her toes weren't supposed to point that way, were they?

Oh, god. She forced herself to look away before she threw up. Focus on something else. Anything else.

The hole they'd made in the roof was a ragged starburst twenty feet above. How they'd even survived that drop, she had no idea. Hanging from the ceiling, a few electric bulbs flickered dimly, but they didn't do much to light the enormous space. Next to Piper, the corrugated metal wall was emblazoned with a company logo, but it was almost completely spray-painted over with graffiti. Down in the shadowy warehouse, she could make out huge machines, robotic arms, half-finished trucks on an assembly line. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years.

Jason and Leo reached her side.

Leo started to ask, "You okay … ?" Then he saw her foot. "Oh no, you're not." He said "Thanks for the reassurance," Piper groaned "You'll be fine," Jason said, though Piper could hear the worry in his voice. "Leo, you got any first aid supplies?" he asked "Yeah—yeah, sure." He dug around in his tool belt and pulled out a wad of gauze and a roll of duct tape—both of which seemed too big for the belt's pockets. Piper had noticed the tool belt yesterday morning, but she hadn't thought to ask Leo about it. It didn't look like anything special—just one of those wraparound leather aprons with a bunch of pockets, like a blacksmith or a carpenter might wear. And it seemed to be empty. "How did you—" Piper tried to sit up, and winced. "How did pull that stuff from an empty belt?" she asked "Magic," Leo said. "Haven't figure it out completely, but I can summon just about any regular tool out of the pockets, plus some other helpful stuff." He reached into another pocket and pulled out a little tin box. "Breath mint?" Jason snatched away the mints. "That's great, Leo. Now, can you fix her foot?" he asked "I'm a mechanic, Jason, not a nurse. Maybe if she was a car …" He snapped his fingers. "Wait, what was that godly healing stuff they fed you at camp—Rambo food?" he asked "Ambrosia, dummy," Piper said through gritted teeth. "There should be some in my bag, if it's not crushed."

Jason carefully pulled her backpack off her shoulders. He rummaged through the supplies the Aphrodite kids had packed for her, and found a Ziploc full of smashed pastry squares like lemon bars. He broke off a piece and fed it to her. The taste was nothing like she expected. It reminded her of Dad's black bean soup from when she was a little girl. He used to feed it to her whenever she got sick. The memory relaxed her, though it made her sad. The pain in her ankle subsided. "More," she said. Jason frowned. "Piper, we shouldn't risk it. They said too much could burn you up. I think I should try to set your foot." Piper's stomach fluttered. "Have you ever done that before?" Piper asked "Yeah … I think so." Leo found an old piece of wood and broke it in half for a splint. Then he got the gauze and duct tape ready. "Hold her leg still," Jason told him. "Piper, this is going to hurt." When Jason set the foot, Piper flinched so hard she punched Leo in the arm, and he yelled almost as much as she did. When her vision cleared and she could breathe normally again, she found that her foot was pointing the right way, her ankle splinted with plywood, gauze, and duct tape.

"Ow," she said.

"Jeez, beauty queen!" Leo rubbed his arm. "Glad my face wasn't there." He said "Sorry," she said. "And don't call me 'beauty queen,' or I'll punch you again." She threatened "You both did great." Jason found a canteen in Piper's pack and gave her some water. After a few minutes, her stomach began to calm down. Once she wasn't screaming in pain, she could hear the wind howling outside. Snowflakes fluttered through the hole in the roof, and after their meeting with Khione, snow was the last thing Piper wanted to see "What happened to the dragon?" she asked. "Where are we?" Leo's expression turned sullen. "I don't know with Festus. He just jerked sideways like he hit an invisible wall and started to fall." Piper remembered Enceladus's warning: I'll show you how easily your rebellious spirit can be brought to earth. Had he managed to strike them down from so far away? It seemed impossible. If he were that powerful, why would he need her to betray her friends when he could just kill them himself? And how could the giant be keeping an eye on her in a snowstorm thousands of miles away? Leo pointed to the logo on the wall. "As far as where we are …" It was hard to see through the graffiti, but Piper could make out a large red eye with the stenciled words: monocle motors, assembly plant 1.

"Closed car plant," Leo said. "I'm guessing we crash-landed in Detroit." Piper had heard about closed car plants in Detroit, so that made sense. But it seemed like a pretty depressing place to land. "How far is that from Chicago?" Jason handed her the canteen. "Maybe three-fourths of the way from Quebec? The thing is, without the dragon, we're stuck traveling overland." He said "No way," Leo said. "It isn't safe." Piper thought about the way the ground had pulled at her feet in the dream, and what King Boreas had said about the earth yielding up more horrors. "He's right. Besides, I don't know if I can walk. And three people—Jason, you can't fly that many across country by yourself." She said "No way," Jason said. "Leo, are you sure the dragon didn't malfunction? I mean, Festus is old, and—" Leo cut him off "And I might not have repaired him right?" Leo asked looking down, Piper wanted to punch him but Jason spook his head "I didn't say that Leo, you fix him as best as you could, after all, all you did was but on the wings back on" Jason said and that surprised Piper and Leo "H-how did you know that?" Leo asked "You said that when we left camp" Jason said "Jason Leo never said anything like that" Piper said "Yeah he did he said it, and something about impressing me" Jason said and Leo blushed "But I never said that out loud I-I said it in my head" Leo said and Jason blushed "Wait don't tell me you can read peoples thoughts" Leo said.

Piper was thinking an then she got it "I think I may know" Piper said and the two looked at her "What?" they asked "Do you guys have any jewelry or something?" she asked and Leo nodded pulling up he's sleeve reviling a silver bracelet with the symbol of Zeus on it and thunder clouds and thunder itself as a design. Then Jason pulled up the other sleeve the one without the tattoo to revel a gold bracelet with the symbol of Hephaestus on it surrounded by flames. Piper nodded "Yep I was right" she said and they still looked confused "You see while we were flying Annabeth was talking to me through the headband" she said "Wait so if that why it was glowing?" Jason asked and Piper nodded "Yes these things help us communicate with each other" she said "So you mean to tell me that whoever has something similar to what we have can communicate with another?" Leo said and Piper nodded "That's then general idea anyway" she said and Leo looked down but Piper knew he was blushing. Then Leo stood. "Look, um, Jason, why don't you stay with her, I'll scout around for Festus. I think he fell outside the warehouse somewhere. If I can find him, maybe I can figure out what happened and fix him." He said "It's too dangerous," Jason said. "You shouldn't go by yourself." Jason said and Leo smiled "Ah, I got duct tape and breath mints. I'll be fine, and besides if I need help I yell in my head so keep you heads open" Leo said laughing, a little too quickly, and Piper realized he was a lot more shaken up than he was letting on. "You guys just don't run off without me."

Leo reached into his magic tool belt, pulled out a flashlight, and headed down the stairs, leaving Piper and Jason alone. Jason gave her a smile, though he looked kind of nervous. It was the exact expression he'd had on his face after he'd kissed Leo on the head, of corset it was meant to be an actual kiss but Leo got nervous and ducked his head. Piper wanted to yell at him so badly but it's turned out alright Jason said Leo looked Leo cute when he blushes so I guess that was ok, but she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't real. Then Jason spook "have you ever notice when Leo blushes it's kind pf cute" he said and Piper was surprised and Jason saw that "What did I say something wrong?" he asked but Piper smiled and shook her head "Nothing" she said and it was silent. Then Jason spook again "You look better," Jason offered. Piper wasn't sure if he meant her foot, or the fact that she wasn't magically beautified anymore. Her jeans were tattered from the fall through the roof. Her boots were splattered with melted dirty snow. She didn't know what her face looked like, but probably horrible. Why did it matter? She'd never cared about things like that before. She wondered if it was her stupid mother, the goddess of love, messing with her thoughts. If Piper started getting urges to read fashion magazines, she was going to have to find Aphrodite and smack her. She decided to focus on her ankle instead. As long as she didn't move it, the pain wasn't bad. "You did a good job," she told Jason. "Where'd you learn first aid?" He shrugged. "Same answer as always. I don't know." He said "But you're starting to have some memories, aren't you? Like that prophecy in Latin back at camp, or that dream about the wolf." She said "It's fuzzy," he said. "Like déjà vu. Ever forgotten a word or a name, and you know it should be on the tip of your tongue, but it isn't? It's like that—only with my whole life."

Piper sort of knew what he meant. The last three months—a life she thought she'd had, a friendship with Jason—had turned out to be Mist. A friend you never really had, Enceladus had said. Is that more important than your own father? She should've kept her mouth shut, but she voiced the question that had been on her mind since yesterday. "That photo in your pocket," she said. "Is that someone from your past?"

Jason pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she said. "None of my business. Forget it." She said "No—it's okay." His features relaxed. "Just, I'm trying to figure things out. Her name's Thalia. She's my sister. I don't remember any details. I'm not even sure how I know, but—um, why are you smiling?" he asked "Nothing." Piper tried to kill the smile. Not an old girlfriend. She felt ridiculously happy. "Um, it's just—that's great you remembered. Annabeth told me she became a Hunter of Artemis, right?" Jason nodded. "I get the feeling I'm supposed to find her. Hera left me that memory for a reason. It's got something to do with this quest. But … I also have the feeling it could be dangerous. I'm not sure I want to find out the truth. Is that crazy?" he asked "No," Piper said. "Not at all." She stared at the logo on the wall: monocle motors, the single red eye. Something about that logo bothered her. Maybe it was the idea Enceladus was watching her, holding her father for leverage. She had to save him, but how could she betray her friends? "Jason," she said. "Speaking of the truth, I need to tell you something—something about my dad—" She didn't get the chance. Somewhere below, metal clanged against metal, like a door slamming shut. The sound echoed through the warehouse.

Jason stood. He took out his coin and flipped it, snatching his golden sword out of the air. He peered over the railing. "Leo?" he called.

No answer.

He crouched next to Piper. "I don't like this." He said "He could be in trouble," Piper said. "Go check." She said "I can't leave you alone." Before Piper could say anything something or should I say someone dropped next to them "Wait a minute this is not Arizona" she said about to leave but then she looked at the two "Piper?" she asked and Piper recognized that voice "Nicole, is that you?" she asked and the girl took off her hoodie reviling an Italian looking girl with almond colored eyes, black hair and she looked like she also ha freckles, Nicole and smiled "Piper McLean good to see you again" she said but then frowned "Did you hurt your ankle?" she asked and Piper nodded "Yah falling down doesn't go with me very well" she said and Nicole looked at the boy "Your Jason Grace aren't you?" she asked "Yes but how did you-" Nicole cut him off "Annabeth told me, I'm one of the people looking for Percy" she said "Wait you're a demigod?" Piper asked "Well yes and no" she said. Then Piper remembered what they were talking about earlier "Jason you go make sure Leo's ok, Nicole can stay and look after me" Piper said and Jason looked at her "Sure why not, I wasn't having any luck with Percy anyway" Nicole said and Jason nodded. Piper drew her dagger Katoptris and tried to look confident. "and besides if anything gets close, I'll skewer them." Jason nodded "I'll leave you the pack. If I'm not back in five minutes—" she interrupted "Panic?" she suggested. He managed a smile. "Glad you're back to normal. The makeup and the dress were a lot more intimidating than the dagger." He said "Get going, Sparky, before I skewer you." She said "Sparky?" Jason said offended and Nicole laughed. Then he made his way to the stairs and disappeared into the dark.

Piper counted her breaths, trying to gauge how much time had passed. Piper and Nicole talked about what happened after the movie set they had meet on, Nicole was there helping the director and Piper was there because her dad asked her to. Then something in the warehouse went bang! The echo died. Piper's heart pounded, but she didn't call out. Her instincts told her it might not be a good idea "What was that?" Piper asked "Nothing good" Nicole said. Piper stared at her splinted ankle. It's not like I can run. Then she looked up again at the Monocle Motors sign. A little voice in her head pestered her, warning of danger. Something from Greek mythology …

Her hand went to her backpack. She took out the ambrosia squares. Too much would burn her up, but would a little more fix her ankle? Nicole saw "Piper be careful with that" she said and Piper nodded.

Boom. The sound was closer this time, directly below her. She dug out a whole square of ambrosia and stuffed it in her mouth. Her heart raced faster. Her skin felt feverish. Hesitantly, she flexed her ankle against the splint. No pain, no stiffness at all. Piper looked at Nicole "Do you mind cutting the tape?" she asked and Nicole nodded she cut through the duct tape with her knife and heard heavy steps on the stairs—like metal boots. Had it been five minutes? Longer? The steps didn't sound like Jason, but maybe he was carrying Leo. Finally she couldn't stand it. Gripping her dagger, she called out, "Jason?" she asked "Yeah," he said from the darkness. "On my way up." Definitely Jason's voice. So why did all her instincts say Run? Nicole grabbed her shoulder "Please tell me you can run?" Nicole asked and Piper nodded "I thinks so but why it's just Jason" she said. With effort and Nicole help, she got to her feet. The steps came closer. "It's okay," Jason's voice promised. Nicole tugged her back then Piper understood why. At the top of the stairs, a face appeared out of the darkness—a hideous black grin, a smashed nose, and a single bloodshot eye in the middle of his forehead.

"It's fine," the Cyclops said, in a perfect imitation of Jason's voice. "You're just in time for dinner."


End file.
